Power Rangers Pirate Armada
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: This is a Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger adaptation. This is my first ever attempt at one. Huge warning: Battlizers and Super modes are available at the get-go. If you hate that idea, leave now. Red/Pink Ranger pairing. Rated T for some uncensored cursing.
1. Prologue

**Power Rangers Pirate Armada**

Prologue: Leaving Terra Venture.

Log Entry: Kyle/Pirate Ranger Red.

This is Kyle. Since the defeat of the Zangyack Empire, we've been asked to chronicle what we remember. I was asked to do this one. I guess I should start with the brief history of the previous encounter with the Zangyack Empire. It all started with, as far as we knew at the time, 34 Power Ranger Teams. All 34 teams united to defeat the Zangyack Empire. But they had to sacrifice every last bit of their powers to do it. What we discovered later was, they were changed into Ranger Keys. All of which had the powers from every ranger within them. Once the empire resurfaced, every ranger key was retrieved, and stored away. Mirinoi, Aquitar, Terra Venture, and even Earth were put on maximum security alert. I, being someone that wanted to help, but in my own way, really had no way to do it. Until I gathered all of my friends together.

Currently… In Ken's house's basement…

Kyle: "-and I'm telling you guys, they're making an entirely new Ranger team, using the Ranger Keys everyone found!" Name's Kyle Kincius. The Red Pirate Ranger. I'm 19. I'm a blonde, skinny/slender build, normal guy. My usual red/black striped shirt was on, with my blue jeans.

Ken: "As interesting as this all sounds, Kyle, The Power Grid's been shut down completely. It's every planet in the universe for itself. What are we supposed to do about it?" Ken Barnes is the Blue Pirate Ranger. He's 19, like me, just two weeks older. He's my #1 best friend, even if we do find it hard to agree with each other on certain topics. He's black or, um… African-American, somewhat roundish, and usually wears blue, like I wear red. He wears glasses.

Jessica: "Exactly, Kincius. Aquitar, Mirinoi, Terra Venture, Earth, not counting every other inhabited planet in the universe, is on maximum security alert. Geez, idiot! What are we supposed to do about it other than wait it out?" Jessica Waters is Ken's girlfriend, Pirate Ranger Yellow. She's Hispanic, and built like a Victoria's Secret Model. But I think Ken really wanted her chest more than anything else. Why she hates me, and hangs out with us anyway, I will never know.

John: "As much as I hate to say it, Jessie's right. We need a different plan, if anything other than sitting here, instead of charging headlong into battle for no reason! The Morphing Grid's toast, Zordon's toast, everyone's a sitting duck!" John Brunk's my other #1 best friend ever, and even though he's taller than us, he's the youngest, at 18. He's Pirate Ranger Green.

Ashley: "Then, what do we do, if everything's toast?" She's the eldest of all of us, being 20. She's my girlfriend. The reason I picked her, is personality, really. The rest of it is just part of the package, right? Her shoulder length hair, her brown eyes, brunette hair, dang! Enough to make my tongue flip out of my frikkin' mouth! And, she's John's sister, thus, Ashley Brunk. Hello, Pirate Ranger Pink!

Kyle: "Simple everyone. Put the Power Grid back together."

John: "Good idea, but how?"

Jessica: "You didn't think any of this through at all did you, Kincius? Even if we get the Keys, Terra Venture PD's gonna arrest our asses."

Ashley: "I'm sure he has a good idea! He's not as dumb as you seem to think!" While Jessica and Ashley are usually pals, Ashley starts to jump on her whenever Jessica gets too bad on the insults.

Jessica: "Unfortunately, Ash, I have yet to see it."

Ken: "Now, Jessie, while Kyle does fly off the seat of his pants, his plans have gotten us out of a lot of trouble before."

Kyle: "Yeah. Details are Ken's job. I rely on my instincts."

Jessica: "Instincts that start these problems for us in the first place."

John: "Jessie, chill. Kyle just wants to help everyone out is all."

Kyle: "Exactly, Johnny! I'm concocting a plan right now, in fact!"

Jessica: "Head news line! Teenagers thrown in jail for stealing Ranger Keys! Psychotherapy ensues!"

Kyle: "Yeah, the Ranger Key part is my plan, but we won't be going to jail, or psychotherapy."

Ken: "How do you propose we take the keys?"

Kyle: "Well, I know enough to plan a route in to the back of Terra Venture history museum, and get back out."

Jessica: "Something YOU actually thought out?"

Ashley: "Give him a chance to say it for God's sake!"

Kyle: "Anyway, once we get the keys out, ooh things are going to be FUN! Because, we'll be the new Ranger team!"

John: "Nice story, bro."

Ken: "We are so not cut out to be Rangers."

Jessica: "Us? Yeah. Right."

Kyle: "Come on, guys!"

Ashley: "I'm in." She put her arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer. I smiled.

Kyle: "Thanks, Ashes." That's my name for her. Burning passion, baby. Plus, I can always count on her. She smiled back.

John: "If my sister is actually crazy enough to go, I'm not letting her do it by herself. I'm going, too." He got up, and banged fists with me.

Kyle: "Last chance, Ken and Jessie." I stared at them both, while getting up with Ashley's arm still over my shoulders. Ken sighed.

Ken: "Fine. If for no other reason than to save your ass before you get thrown in the slammer. Besides, you wouldn't last a day in there." He and I high fived.

Kyle: "I could so last a day. Maybe not a week, but definitely a day." Ken looked back to Jessica.

Ken: "Jess, you comin'?" She looked up at the ceiling, then said…

Jessica: "Fine. But Kincius, this ain't changing anything between us." We put our hands into the center of the circle we made while Ashley brought her arm off me.

Kyle: "Go Go Power Rangers." We cheered, throwing our hands up after I said it.

John: "Now what?"

Kyle: "Pack up some gear, everybody, we'll need it. Meet me in the Terra Venture History Museum parking lot by 6 p.m."

Ashley: "Got it."

Later…

The Terra Venture museum parking lot had absolutely no cars in it at all. But we did see security vehicles all around it.

Ken: "Guards everywhere, Kyle."

Kyle: "Knew there'd be guards. Just not that many. Huh."

Jessica: "We're talking about the Ranger Keys here. Of course there'd be an f-load of guards!"

John: "What's step 2 of your marvelous plan?"

Kyle: "Follow me. We need to rush while security's still getting set up." I ran into the bushes. Jessica let out a quiet sigh, while the rest of them ran in behind me. We found the back door. No guards, but a security panel was installed.

Kyle: "Move in, guys!" I ran ahead, again. The others followed.

Kyle: "John, pull out your laptop and do that hacker thing of yours."

John: "Yessir." He pulled out some wiring, installing it into the sides of the panel, hacking for a code. The four of us still surrounded him, but on lookout. After punching away at the keys for 5 minutes, the door opened up. John immediately disconnected from the panel, and ran in.

John: "Go! Go! Go! In here!" The four of us slid in before the door closed.

Ashley: "Close call, Jon."

John: "The computer security's enormously tight here. Even hackers are gonna spend a few minutes getting at that code!"

Ken: "You memorize it so we can get out in a hurry?"

John: "Sure did."

Jessica: "Now what?" I tiptoed along the wall. The others went behind me, tiptoeing as well, and I saw a guard, just standing at the corner, looking alert.

Kyle: "Jessie, need you." She slinked over Ken, who she was standing behind. I pointed to the guard. "Do you Vulcan nerve pinch thingy."

Jessica: "Looks a little beefy for that. You sure it'll work?" She looked as skeptical as always.

Kyle: "Just do it hard and quick." She smiled. She slowly worked her finger and thumb towards his shoulder, and pinched it as hard as she could. The guy turned, but was out faster than you could say 'Polly want a cracker! Squawk!' five times fast.

Jessica: "MOVE!" She bolted. I ran behind her. The others zoomed behind me.

Ashley: "Anyone have any idea where the Ranger Keys are stored?"

Kyle: "My hunch is the chairman's room! Maybe the curator's!"

Ken: "Sounds logical enough!"

Kyle: "Rumor has it that the chairman is Leo, from the Lost Galaxy team! He was Red Ranger!"

John: "What if we meet him?"

Kyle: "I did want his autograph, but I'd MUCH rather have Tommy's!"

Jessica: "He meant what if he calls the guards?"

Kyle: "Think you can shut him up?"

Jessica: "Nerve pinch? No prob." We stopped along another wall, and kept scoping the situation along each wall.

Ashley: "All clear!" She led this time, as the rest of us followed. We came to another corner.

Ashley: "This place is built like a maze!"

Ken: "Yeah. Makes it harder to go through if you don't know the way." This was when I was scoping, and found a big door with another code puncher on it.

Kyle: "This way!" We turned right, and I led us to it. The door had a big gold plate on top of it marked, 'Storage room.'

Ken: "Dude, It's the storage room. What could we get from this?"

Kyle: "The code puncher! John, we need schematics. Find the quickest path to the chairman's room once you hack in to the system.

John: "On it." Once he removed his laptop, and plugged it into the mainframe again, he started punching away at the keys again. Ashley and Jessica stayed near him while Ken and I went up front to see the situation across the walls. A guard was whistling as he was walking by.

Ken: "Dang it!"

Kyle: "Well, we'll take him out." As he got in front of us, Ken punched him in the solar plexus, the area right in the middle of the chest. He gasped, and started coughing. I roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him out. We dragged his body into the hallway. John opened the storage door, and Ken and I tossed him in.

Ashley: "Serves him right, eh, Jessie?"

Jessica: "Huh. Not too shabby, I guess."

John: "Got the schematics." He printed them out, and unplugged from the mainframe. He gave them to me. I pointed ahead, and they followed me while I pointed the route out to them. Once we got to the door, I peeked around, and saw two beefy guards, armed to the teeth. I gulped.

Jessica: "What?"

Kyle: "Two very beefy dudes. Heavily armed."

Ken: "Damn it."

Ashley: "This'll be interesting."

John: "I could bash them with the laptop."

Kyle: "No, you'll still need it."

Jessica: "Well, Now's the time to think about a detail, Kincius."

Kyle: "Shut up, Waters."

John: "What do we do now?" I only thought for a minute before an idea dawned on me.

Kyle: "Distraction. Hey, Jessie. You're actually going to be needed here."

Ken: "Huh?"

Jessica: "For what?"

Kyle: "You're not gonna like it, but I don't see any other way."

2 minutes later… Jessica was stripped down to her undergarments.

Jessica: "This'd better work, Kincius."

Kyle: "You'll only be needed, what, a minute, tops?"

John: "Yeah…"

Ken: "First time I've seen you-"

Jessica: "Shut up!" She rushed out in front of the two guards.

Jessica (putting on a Miss Bellum impression): "Hey boys. Want to take a load off?" She winked. The two guards were clearly mesmerized. She ran down a bit.

Guard 1: "Wait up, baby!"

Guard 2: "I saw her first!" Both John and Ken rushed out, and front kicked the guys in their groins. They both screamed while Ashley and I dropped on top of them, and knocked them out. I looked at the door ahead, and saw a scanner, then studied it.

Jessica: "Never doing that again, Kincius! You idiot!" I ignored her.

Kyle: "Retina scanner. John! Ken! Bring one of them over here!" Jessica was putting her clothes back on as they dragged them up. It took Jessica, Ken, and John to lift the second guard's head up and open his eye for the scanner to work. The doors opened, and within the room, on the desk, was a huge treasure chest.

Kyle: "Heh. Too easy." Ashley stopped me.

Kyle: "What?"

Ken: "Too easy. Way too easy." He took out a spray can, and sprayed around the room. Lasers were everywhere.

Kyle: "Huh. Should've known."

John: "Got a plan for this?"

Ashley: "I do." She threw off her clothes, revealing a black jumpsuit.

Kyle: "Nice plan." I said. She grinned at me, flashing a peace sign. She then slinked and slithered through the lasers like nothing was there. None of them touched her. She then made it to the desk, and slapped a button on the bottom of it, shutting the lasers off. The four of us caught up with her.

Ashley: "And the keys are ours!" I grabbed the whole chest, and put it in an empty bag I was carrying around for a bit.

Ken: "You don't even want to examine the box first?" I flipped it open in response, and immediately noticed each key, smiling to myself. There must've been like… 50 or so keys in there.

Kyle: "It's the real deal. Let's go, guys." We left the room, and it was easy to get out onto the road, but we were stopped by another guard.

Guard: "Hey! You guys are out late, aren't you?"

Kyle: "What of it?" Ken looked at his watch.

Ken: "It's 9:00."

Kyle: "9:00? Really? Wow."

Guard; "Furthermore, you came out the back way. Why would that happen?"

Jessica: "Got lost, wandered out through there."

Ashley: "Very confusing museum."

Ken: "Get some better maps. Got lost in there for three hours."

Guard: "What's in the sack?"

Kyle: "Nothing important. Just some box we found in the woods."

Guard: "Okay. Be more careful of where you're exiting from. I could've arrested you for theft."

Kyle: "We were heading home anyway. Come on, guys. Pizza's on me." We ran out the parking lot as John waved back at the guard.

John: "Slick enough to get past a guard, huh?"

Ken: "Apparently. Let's see those keys."

Kyle: "Not now! We need to get to my place!"

John: "Do you really have pizza?"

Kyle: "No. Had to say something to the guard, right?"

John: "But I want pizza."

Jessica: "Fine! Kincius, buy the pizza."

Ashley: "Please?"

Kyle: "On it." Once we got to my place, and picked up the pizza, we started looking at the Red Ranger Keys.

Kyle: "Mighty Morphin' Ancient Rangers… Power Rangers Tek… Power Rangers Tri Star… Power Rangers Delta Borg… Power Rangers P.D.S. … Power Rangers Gemmix… Power Rangers Tech Squad… Power Rangers Bio Star… Power Rangers Defense Force… Power Rangers Flash Star… Power Rangers Omega Squad … Power Rangers Jungle Squad… Power Rangers Track Speed… Power Rangers Penta… Power Rangers Flight Force… Mighty Morphin Power Rangers… Power Rangers Mythic Masters… Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers… Power Rangers Zeo… Power Rangers Turbo… Power Rangers in Space… Power Rangers Lost Galaxy… Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue… Power Rangers Time Force… Power Rangers Wild Force… Power Rangers Ninja Storm… Power Rangers DinoThunder… Power Rangers S.P.D… Power Rangers Mystic Force… Power Rangers Operation Overdrive… Power Rangers Jungle Fury… Power Rangers RPM… Power Rangers Samurai… and Power Rangers Guardian! Yep. That's all 34 teams."

Jessica: "So, this makes us team 35?"

Kyle: "Uh huh!" I bit into a pizza just after she finished her question.

Ashley: "So… how are we going to divide these up? I mean, we can't carry one huge chest into battle all the time, right?"

John: "That would be a hassle."

Ken: "Yeah. Besides, we haven't even settled on who's going to be which Ranger."

Kyle: "Easy. I orchestrated this whole thing, I'm Red."

Jessica: "Fair enough. I'll take Yellow."

John: "I'll take Green or Black. Whichever. No big deal."

Ken: "Blue. I'm Blue."

Ashley: "Pink. Okay."

John: "About the chest…"

Kyle: "I dunno. Take it with us for now. Besides, we need full stomachs for step 3 of my great plan."

Jessica: "There's a step 3?"

Ashley: "Jess, listen, please?"

Jessica: "Fine. Throw it on me."

Kyle: "The plan. Of course. The Terra Venture cargo bay's been busier than usual, right?"

Ken: "Preparing for the next big Zangyack attack, right?"

Kyle: "Obviously… BUT! There's one thing they don't want the public to know. And that is, there's a huge Zord in there, awaiting the next Ranger team to use it. Inside, awaits our destiny!"

Jessica: "What if it doesn't accept us as the new Rangers?"

Kyle: "We have the keys. That's all it needs to know." I grinned at her, and she looked away while huffing. I stopped grinning, to look disappointed.

Kyle: "You guys still in?"

Ashley: "No backing out now, right?"

Ken: "Nope."

John: "Let's go."

Jessica: "Fine. Let's finish our pizzas." After finishing them, and taking a short nap until the next day… (Plus breakfast and showering, mind you.)

Newsguy on TV: "A tragedy has just occurred! The Ranger Keys, holding every Power Ranger and Sentai power have been stolen!..."

Jessica: "Told you we'd have it all over the news."

Kyle: "Unseen setback. No worries."

Ashley: "Now we have to put the chest in a backpack."

Ken: "Uh-huh."

John: "I'll make room in my laptop bag. It's large enough." We quickly stuffed it in, and left the house. We made a beeline for the cargo bay, and once again, thanks to John's epic hacking skills, we got in.

Ken: "Something tells me we'll be here awhile."

Jessica: "Maybe not. Look ahead!" Out of all the ships here, only one was a giant red pirate ship. It had swords pointing out the front, cannons on all sides, massive turbo jets in the back, and huge masts.

Kyle: "Onto the ship!" We rushed for the ship, and climbed up some stairs leading to the side doors. We opened them, and walked inside. All of the lights turned on.

Voice: "Welcome to the GalleonZord! Show the ranger keys to this scanner!" A scanner came down from the ceiling, and John opened the bag, then popped the chest open while the ship scanned for keys. What it found was…

Voice: "All keys acknowledged and logged. Please proceed to the main room!" We slowly walked to the main room, and it was built like a nice apartment. Couch, big screen TV, lights in the ceiling, big dining table, anything you could imagine.

Kyle: "Nice pad."

Voice: "Pad? What pad?"

Jessica: "Okay. Who's there?"

John: "Yeah. Show yourself."

Voice: "Okay!" It screeched cheerfully. A robot parrot flew out of one of the computer seats up front, and flew around the room, perching on my shoulder.

Kyle: "What's your name?"

Parrot: "I'm Navi! I'll be your guide to living in the GalleonZord, and overall assistant to every Ranger here! I take it you five are the chosen Rangers?"

Kyle: "Well, we do have the keys."

Navi: "Excellent! Allow me to show you your new morphers!" Navi flew forward. The rest of us shrugged, and we followed it to five morphers displayed in front of us.

Navi: "Grab the color you chose, then we'll start assigning you all Ranger Keys." We shrugged, and grabbed our keys. I got red, Ken got blue, Jessica, yellow, John, green, and Ashley, pink.

Navi: "Good! Good! Now, your names. This is a voice recognizing security system!"

Kyle: "Kyle Kincius. Red Ranger."

Ken: "Ken Barnes. Blue Ranger."

Jessica: "Jessica Waters. Yellow Ranger."

John: "Johnathon Brunk. Green Ranger."

Ashley: "Ashley Brunk. Pink Ranger."

Navi: "Good! Yay!" Navi flew around the room happily, and was very excited, from what I could tell.

Navi: "For future reference, I'm a female bird." Finally. SHE was perfect for this team. Good mascot.

Ashley: "You're a pretty cute robot."

Navi: "Thanks! I always thought highly of myself in the cuteness department!"

John: "How much do you know about the Sentai teams and the Power Rangers?"

Navi: "A whole bunch! A whole bunch! Woo!" She flew around, and perched on my shoulder again.

Ken: "Could you tell us what, specifically?"

Navi: "Not exactly, no. Sorry!" She flapped both of her wings up. I laughed.

Kyle: "I love her. Perfect mascot."

Navi: "Mascot?"

Ken: "Never mind. Navi, know anything about the Zangyack Empire?"

Navi: "The Zangyack Empire! Those rotten sons of-"

John: "Watch it."

Navi: "Sorry. Anyway, the Sentai's and the Rangers beat them that time, in the Great War over Earth. They should've been destroyed, but they weren't."

Kyle: "We've gathered that much. So, anyway to really stop them?"

Navi: "The Power Grid was shut down, destroyed, dismantled, what have you, in order to beat them. Your job is to reassemble the Power Grid. You need the Great Powers of each team to do that."

Ashley: "Great Powers?"

Navi: "Yes! The Great Powers are what keep the Power Grid working. But you guys, the Power Rangers Pirate Armada, don't need the Power Grid to transform and do stuff. You-"

Kyle: "Pirate Armada? We're pillagers and plunderers and crap like that? Does that mean we get to drink rum?"

Navi: "Think of this as a treasure hunt. The Great Powers of all the Sentai's and Rangers is the greatest treasure in the universe, because without them, the universe is doomed."

Kyle: "Seriously, Navi. Rum? Yo ho ho? Jack Sparrow?"

Navi: "Yes. If you have to see it that way…"

Kyle: "WOO! Pillaging, plundering, drinking rum! Ooh, we'll be the most badass Power Rangers ever!"

Jessica: "And you're stuck on the pirate crap. Did you miss the point entirely, Beavis?"

Kyle: "I thought I said not to call me Beavis!" Why she calls me Beavis, I will never know. It just bugs me that she says it, though.

John: "We'll help save the universe."

Navi: "Cool!" Suddenly, the emergency alert went off.

Ashley: "What's that?"

Navi: "Oh no! Terra Venture's under attack!" She flew to the computer, immediately typing stuff into it. A camera image showed citizens running away from an army of gray monsters with big sticks, and other blue monsters with cannons covering their arms.

Navi: "Gormin and SuGormin! No! Not here! Not now!"

Kyle: "Is that-"

Navi: "It's the Zangyack Empire alright!" The five of us gasped. I never thought they'd unleash an army this large.

Navi: "It's time for the Pirate Rangers to fight! Go!" I nodded instinctively, and grabbed my new Pirate Ranger Key, and morpher. I started running out.

Ashley: "Wait! We need actual combat training before we go out to fight these things!"

Kyle: "No time! It's Morphin' Time!" I slammed my key into the morpher, and twisted it.

Morpher: "Wrong morphing cry for wrong Ranger series. Try again."

Kyle: "You're kidding me! Go Go Pirates!" I twisted it again. Nothing.

Navi: "You say, Pirate Power, Transform!"

Kyle: "Got it! Pirate Power! Transform!" It worked this time. Three X's and a V came out of the morpher, then they slammed on me one at a time, giving me a black jumpsuit, then a red outfit on top of it, and finally a helmet, with a key and cutlass sword symbol on my helmet.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!" I posed, then said, "Whoa. Awesome!" while jumping up and down.

Ashley: "I'll help, too! Pirate Power! Transform!" Her transformation happened like mine, but she gained a pink outfit, with a skirt on it.

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!" She then looked at herself.

Ashley: "Ooh! Yes! Yes!"

John: "Alright, fine! Pirate Power! Transform!" His outfit was green.

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!" He looked over himself. "Um… not bad." He said.

Ken: "Sweet Jesus… Pirate Power! Transform!" He got a blue outfit.

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!" He stared at himself in a mirror.

Ken: "Sweet Jesus, I look good!"

Jessica: "Me and my big mouth… Pirate Power! Transform!" She got a yellow version of Ashley's outfit.

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!" She then stared into the mirror with Ken.

Jessica: "Not bad in the least. Eh, it'll do."

Navi: "Yay! Now go mess up those Zangyacks!"

Kyle: "No problem, Nav. Come on, Rangers! Terra Venture awaits their new heroes!"

Ken: "Can't wait."

Jessica: "Let's go kick ass."

John: "The newest Ranger team. That's us."

Ashley: "We walk on all sides of the law now!" They followed me out as I ran.

In the city, the army was using their guns to blast away the army, but they were not succumbing to the firepower, simply overtaking each Terra Venture soldier as they passed.

Soldier: "What now?"

Soldier 2: "We're screwed, man! Screwed! Without the Rangers, we can't even beat them!"

Kyle (in Jack Sparrow Mode): "That's where your call is heard, mate!" Gunshots blasted some of the Gormins away while the two soldiers started in awe in the direction the shots came from. They saw us walking slowly towards the army. Each of us was holding a cutlass sword, and a musket.

Soldier 1: "Who are you guys?"

Kyle (Jack): "We're the newest Power Rangers, mate. Power Rangers…"

Every other Ranger: "Pirate Armada!"

Soldier 2: "Johnny Depp? Is that you?"

Kyle (Jack): "Close enough. You guys sit back. We'll deal with the army." They nodded, and ran like hell.

Gormins: "Gor! Gor! Gor!" One pointed his stick at us, and the whole army of Gormins came at us.

Jessica: "Now what, Captain?"

Kyle (Jack): "We take 'em down, one by one. Savvy?" We charged into them, Power Muskets firing away. I was the most aggressive in the charge, taking out the Gormins like nobody's business. It took one or two shots each. My Pirate Saber even took some of the others out in one hit. Ken was having the time of his life now. Remember, he's the one who said we're not cut out to be Rangers. Boy, was he wrong. Jessica was probably the next most entertained. She swung through each Gormin like she eats tacos. FAST and FURIOUS. Her gunshots flew off target every so often, but hey, we have no training at this point. What else do we do? John was faking out each Gormin, then killing it while it wasn't looking. He even got a few with point blank shots to the face. Ashley was flipping around like mad, even slinking around some of the other Gormin, then blasting them after temporarily seducing them with her movements. After a while though, they started coming in, surrounding us en masse. We started to get overwhelmed. It was becoming a sort of quick fight until John suggested something.

John: "Change weapons! Jessica! Use my saber!"

Jessica: "Here's the musket!" They swapped saber and musket, and then Jessca was swinging the blades like Kratos in God of War. John was going Halo on their butts with the two muskets, almost like sharpshooting. He had a talent for sharpshooting, and I never knew. Nice.

Ashley: "Ken! Take my sword!"

Ken: "I wanted to get rid of this damned Musket anyway!" He tossed it over, and she took the musket, going dualies Matrix style on the Gormins while Ken was being Samurai Jack on them. I laughed to myself, then started going through the crowds again, as I was doing before. The crowd was starting to fan out and thin out faster since everyone had their weapon proficiencies now. I was equally good with both the sword and the musket, so I didn't bother to switch with anyone. Once they all condensed to a mass in front of us…

Kyle: "Let's go for the finisher, dudes."

Jessica: "Yes. Let's!" We pulled out two keys each, loading them into our weapons, then activating the finisher mode on them.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

All of us: "Haaaaaaa…." It was like we were charging up for a Kamehameha or something here. First, John and Ashley fired away into the crowd of Gormins with all of their might, blowing up a huge mass of them, then Ken and Jessica slashed both of their sabers at the same time, sending crescent shaped energy waves at the Gormins, blowing up another squadron of them, while I took my sword, and swung it like Ken and Jessica did, releasing an energy wave, I fired one single charged shot into the wave, making it shaped like an anchor. The whole thing slammed right into the Gormin, making them go BOOM all over. Every Gormin was annihilated.

Kyle: "That's all she wrote, boys and girls."

Ashley: "We're soo strong!"

John: "More powerful than I ever imagined…"

Ken: "Good job, gang."

Jessica: "Now, let's call it a day." The SuGormins appeared now.

SuGormins: "Sgor!" Some of them fired on us. We dodged their shots, and started firing on them again. After a little while of going after the SuGormins, they all simultaneously disappeared.

John: "Get back here you cowards!"

Kyle: "Yeah! I wanted to blow some more of your heads!"

Voice: "How about MINE?" We turned around to see a new monster. He was an octopus like creature, with legs, feet, and actual tentacles. His body was silver, while his head was purple, and had huge glowing red eyes.

Kyle: "Yeah, right! Who the f are you?"

Octopus: "I am Octopor! I have been sent by the Zangyack Empire specifically to destroy Terra Venture!"

Ken: "Not gonna happen!"

Ashley: "Let's make it flashy." We charged at him.

Octopor: "Bring it!" He sent his tentacles at us, wrapping us all up. I dodged one, but they grabbed the other four. They dropped their weapons in surprise, trying to throw the tentacles off of their necks.

Kyle: "No!" I fired at every tentacle, but my musket and saber were slapped out of my hand while I was spun around like a rag doll, then slapped aside, slamming into the back of a building.

Octopor: "You Pirate Rangers are weak! If you can't even beat me, what's the point?"

Kyle: "AGH!" I retrieved my weapons, and fired on him. The shots bounced right off of his armor, and he slapped me with another tentacle. I slashed it, leaving a cut, but he didn't seem bothered.

Octopor: "You can't even come close to me, can you?"

Kyle: "SHUT UP!" I charged up another Final Wave, but he hit me in the gut with his tentacle, swinging me into a tree.

Ashley: "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She started punching his tentacle while the others were now starting to do it themselves.

Octopor: "There's nothing any of you can do to stop me!"

Kyle: "You're WRONG!" I picked up my morpher, and dialed up Navi.

Navi: "Hello? Are you okay?"

Kyle: "Hey, Navi, is there a reason that every Ranger Power is a Key?"

Navi: "Well, the reason there's a key slot in the morpher is because of the fact the key's Ranger mode can be used."

Kyle: "Wait, what? Are you telling me that…"

Navi: "Uh huh. As long as you have the corresponding Ranger Key, you can be that ranger."

Kyle: "I always have wanted to be one guy in particular." I hit a button on my buckle, releasing a Ranger Key. It was the RPM Red Ranger.

Kyle: "Okay, Octopor! Prepare to feel the wrath of the new Ranger power at its fullest! RPM! Get in Gear!" I inserted the key into the morpher, and turned it. I immediately went through the RPM morphing sequence, and got his costume on me.

Kyle: "RPM Red Ranger!" I became him, showing off his action pose.

Octopor: "Impossible! How!" I then pulled out his Street Saber.

Kyle: "Street Saber Strike!" I flew through the air for a second, then slashed him, releasing the other Rangers.

Ken: "Dude! How'd you do that?"

Jessica: "But I thought we were only us!"

Kyle: "Apparently not. You guys want in on the action?" I broguht out four more Red Ranger Keys, throwing them out to everybody. Jessica got Jungle Fury Red, Ken got Operation Overdrive Red, Ashley got Mystic Force Red, and John got S.P.D. Red.

Ken: "Well… I dunno. What if it says the wrong color Ranger is using it?"

Jessica: "Jungle Beast! Spirit... UNLEASHED!" Once she turned the key through the ignition, the Red Jungle Fury Ranger's morphing sequence activated. Once it ended…

Jessica: "With the spirit of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red RANGER!" She posed to it, then smirked inside her helmet.

Kyle: "Isn't it fun?"

Jessica: "It is, actually."

Ken: "Overdrive, Accelerate!" The overdrive sequence initiated, then ended quickly for Ken.

Ken: "Overdrive Red, ready to go!"

Ashley: "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" She was done morphing quickly, as well.

Ashley: "Whoa! I'm… red!"

John: "I'll finish things off right! S.P.D.! Emergency!" Once he backflipped, getting his costume, the morph ended.

John: "1! S.P.D… Red!" He crossed his arms, looking all proud. We got into our usual V formation afterwards.

Octopor: "Impossible! Impossible! Those Rangers are gone!"

Kyle: "Not anymore. Tell the Zangyacks the Rangers have returned, and they're not happy with what you've done here."

Jessica: "And that we're bringing them down! For good this time! Let's go! Jungle Chuks!" She summoned the Jungle Chuks belonging to Casey from before.

Ken: "Drive Lance!" He summoned the Drive Lance Mack used to have.

Ashley: "Magi Staff! Sword Mode!" She summoned the sword.

John: "Delta Blasters!" He pulled them out of their holsters, readying them for battle. John immediately took center stage, diving to the side as Octopor attacked us, going Matrix shooting style on him. He then rolled to a kneeling position, and combined the two pistols.

John: "Double Delta Blaster! Fire!" He fired a more powerful shot into Octopor, sending him reeling back.

Ashley: "Magi Staff! Fire Strike Attack!" She lit up like a Phoenix, flying through the air, and charged into Octopor, slicing him. Ken just charged, slicing Octopor up once the drill bit popped out of the drive lance. He twisted around, and tossed him towards Jessica after that. She jumped up, and barraged the monster with a series of punch and kick attacks, then punched him towards me. I jumped, then activated the Nitro Blaster, turning it into sword mode, and went into a dual-bladed slicing frenzy. When he hit the ground, he was very thoroughly beat up, getting up slowly.

Kyle: "I've had enough. Time to end this! Guys! Super Modes! Now!"

Jessica: "Firing Jets!" She pulled out the Jungle Master claw, then slapped it down, turning her black highlights to white.

Jessica: "Jungle Master Mode!"

Ken: "Defender Vest!" He suddenly got Mack's Defender Vest put on.

Ashley: "Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Neramax!" Her outfit changed to Mystic Legend mode exemplifying wings on her helmet, and gaining new chest and shoulder armor. She also gained the Lion Staff.

John: "Special Weapons and Tactics! S.P.D… SWAT Mode!" Once his new black armor and his new headset appeared, his sirens lit up louder than before. He even gained a large double barrel shot gun.

Octopor: "Uh oh…" He wanted to stay down, but… yeah. He was ready to get murdered now. Jessica launched herself at the monster with her jets, then sliced the guy with her claws.

Ken charged up the lance, charged at the monster, and threw him aside like a lacrosse ball. He flew backwards while Ashley dialed the number 1 into her lion staff.

Ashley: "Fire Storm!" She sent a maelstrom of fire into the monster. He was flailing while it sparked up on him, and he flew back even more once it was done. John flipped on his shot gun, and was firing like an M-19 Browning gun onto the monster. He flipped back on the final shot, barely able to move. I materialized the newest weapon in RPM.

Kyle: "Rail Saber!" It was a huge sword, with railroad signs on it, and once I slashed it, he flew into a building. He tried to get up, but was not able to.

Ken: "How about giving up, pal! We'll give you once last chance to quit before we really decide to finish you."

Octopor: "The Zangyack Empire will not surrender to a bunch of half-witted Rangers!" I twitched in response to his comment, and pulled my Nitro Blaster out again.

Kyle: "Rail Blaster!" It was made while combining the Rail Saber and Nitro Blaster together. I had to grab both handles to hold it.

Jessica: "Claw Cannon!" She materialized the Claw Cannon in just seconds.

Ken: "Drill Blaster!" He materialized the Drill Blaster in Drill Driver Mode.

Ashley: "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Ashley jumped into the air when Nick's Dragon, Fireheart, flew to her, and materialized around her to be her new armor. She was dropping back to the ground, but wings sprouted out of her to keep her flying. She was how holding two wands, one in each hand, readying herself for the finishing attack.

John: "R.I.C.!" S.P.D.'s robot dog came out, and tossed him a new morpher while he turned off his SWAT Mode. He turned it on, and got some new armor.

Johm: "Battlizer! Cyber Mode, complete! Activate Sonic Mode!" he started running with RIC now. Rick flew apart, then attached to John as different armor parts.

John: "Battlizer, Mode 2, complete!" We each stared the monster down while wearing our new armor and holding our new weapons. Octopor gawked at the sight of this.

Kyle: "On my mark guys! 3… 2… 1… FIRE EVERYTHING!" I charged up a shot in the Rail Blaster, then fired. Jessica went right after me, firing the Claw Cannon with what she had. Ken fired from the Drill Blaster, making our shots combine into one huge ball. Ashley shot some fire beams from her wands, pushing it even farther. John turned on some turbo jets, and rocketed forward, putting his sword right into the laser attack. He stabbed Octopor with every last bit of force the attack could muster, and once he jumped away, floating as he did so, Octopor exploded.

Kyle: "Let that be a lesson to the Zangyack Empire! No one can beat us!"

Jessica: "Or be as flashy."

Ken: "That was overkill, guys."

Ashley: "Well-cooked overkill."

John: "I'll say." We turned our power-ups off, and changed back to Pirate Armada mode, then de-morphed entirely.

Kyle: "Okay. Now to go back to GalleonZord."

Soldier: "Wait!" We looked at him.

Kyle: "Yeah?" He put his hand out.

Soldier: "Thank you. We would never have been able to save Terra Venture if it wasn't for you guys." I shook it, grinning.

Soldier 2: "But how did you guys become all those other Rangers? That's impossible!"

Ashley: "Not for us." She threw her arm around me again.

Jessica: "We didn't even know we could do it until Kincius here tried it."

Ken: "Pretty fun, I'll say."

John: "Uh huh. Them's the breaks."

Soldier 2: "I don't care if you guys are thieves or not. You saved us! You're the good guys!"

Jessica: "Clearly."

Kyle: "So, we're not going to jail?"

Soldier: "Put the new Rangers in jail? Nonsense! Not in these times of crisis! You're welcome to use them!"

Ashley: "Good." She put her lips on mine, while I kissed her back. It lasted for like, 30 seconds before we both let go. She kept her arm on me, though.

Kyle: "Sorry."

Soldier: "As you will."

The End.


	2. The Voyage to Earth!

**Power Rangers, Pirate Armada!**

Chapter 1: The voyage to Earth!

Log Entry: Kyle. Pirate Ranger Red.

Oh, how things can start off so strong, then end in… WHAT THE F?

Inside GalleonZord…

Kyle: "Court order? FOR WHAT?"

Navi: "You guys stole the other Ranger Keys?"

Ashley: "Well, we wanted to help…"

Jessica: "Kincius wanted to help in his 'own way.' By God, he has."

Ken: "Everybody, chill out a sec. We might be let off easy. We saved Terra Venture."

Jessica: "The likelihood of that is slim to none, and you know it, Ken."

John: "We could explain…"

Navi: "Well, once the Ranger Keys choose someone, there's no going back. We could use that in our defense."

Kyle: "People who know absolutely nothing about the Power Grid would argue otherwise…" God, we save Terra Venture, and this is how they repay us? Whoever ordered this is a douchebag of the highest caliber. Terra Venture would've been toast without us, and everyone knows it.

Jessica: "Okay. So, Kincius, now what? Be pirates and ignore it, or go there because we're good guys?"

Kyle: "Go. But we need to prepare. John, look up Billy, of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

John: "Why?"

Kyle: "He's an expert witness. We need him to explain our situation."

John: "I'll go talk to him. Ashley, you should come, too."

Ashley: "Okay."

Jessica: "Guess that leaves the idiot, Ken and I to prepare a case."

Kyle: "The idiot says we need a decent lawyer."

Ken: "That's just common sense."

Navi: "I can be your lawyer."

Kyle: "Witness, Navi."

Jessica: "Thanks for the offer." John and Ashley left the ship. Ken, Jessica, Navi, and I started writing up a plan to present to a lawyer for when we'd hire one.

Kyle: "So, where do we start?"

Ken: "One, we saved Terra Venture, where's our welcoming party?"

Jessica: "Besides that."

Ken: "Just throwing it out there."

Navi: "How about the fact the Ranger Keys chose you?"

Kyle: "We chose them, sort of."

Navi: "No. I checked your keys. They specifically chose you five."

Ken: "There's another argument. Can't deal with forces beyond our control. We were chosen."

Kyle: "But I did steal the keys."

Jessica: "Don't write that in."

Kyle: "But we have to tell the whole truth, right?"

Jessica: "Fine. But say…"

Kyle: "I was just… willed to by something. I wouldn't have come up with it by myself."

Jessica: "I told you you were stupid."

Kyle: "SHUT UP!" I nearly punched her, but Ken held me back.

Ken: "GUYS! FOCUS!"

Kyle: "She started it…"

Jessica: "Heh."

Navi: "Ken's right. Argue later." I calmed down, giving Jessica my angriest look. She shaped her fingers into an L, and stuck her tongue out, snickering. I growled.

Ken: "Getting back to the subject at hand…"

Kyle: "Well, we saved their asses, we should get an award. Not a court order." I looked at Navi now.

Jessica: "That we can all agree on, actually."

Navi: "What, captain?"

Kyle: "How good are you at being a lawyer, though?"

Navi: "I know all kinds of diplomatic stuff. And I do it for free!"

Kyle: "You're hired, then."

Jessica: "DID YOU JUST SAY…"

Kyle: "I sure did, Jess. Navi's our lawyer. Even if we tried we couldn't pay a real one."

Ken: "Fine." My morpher went off, and I picked it up.

Kyle (Jack voice): "Captain Kyle Kincius. Who's this?"

Ashley: "Hey, honeybun. We ran into Billy."

Kyle (Jack): "Excellent. Will he help us?"

Ashley: "He said yes, but he wants to see our keys first. All of them." I thought for a minute.

Ashley: "He said he doesn't want to steal them. He just wants to examine them."

Kyle (Jack): "Bring 'im over. Give 'im the ol' Pirate Armada welcome."

Ashley: "Thanks! Bye-e!" She hung up.

Ken: "At least Billy's coming."

Jessica: "Better than nothing. We don't really have much of a case, but it's the best we got."

Navi: "Yay! Billy's coming! Billy's coming!" She flew around the room in circles again.

Kyle: "Okay. Prepare everything for Mr. Billy before he gets here." After thirty minutes, we managed to bring some lab equipment up to the main room.

John: "And here, Billy, is inside the ship." Billy looked like he was in his mid-30's from what he looked like on the show before. He even was now growing a mustache.

Billy: "Let's see those keys, then." I walked out, hauling the whole chest. Ken, Jessica, and Navi followed behind me.

Kyle: "Hey, Billy. I'm Kyle, the Red Ranger. These two are Ken, the Blue Ranger, and Jessica, the Yellow Ranger. The parrot is Navi." I shook his hand. He looked happy to see us.

Ken: "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Billy, sir."

Jessica: "Great fan of your work, sir." They both shook his hand, while Navi perched on his shoulder and waved.

Navi; "Nice to meet you, former Ranger!"

Billy: "Hello, everyone. Nice to see the new Rangers are nice people. How 'bout them keys?" I immediately dumped the chest onto the lab equipment table. All of the Keys were visible, and ready for use.

Billy: "Wow. There are guys here that I didn't even know existed!"

Kyle: "Well, we didn't expect half of those guys ourselves."

Jessica: "Quiet. Let him work." Billy analyzed each key, examining each one he found thoroughly. He stopped once he found Mighty Morphin' Blue, however.

Billy: "I remember those days like they were yesterday." He sighed, looked at it a few seconds more, then kept analyzing the other keys he had yet to see. Once he stopped…

Billy: "There's definitely evidence you guys were chosen, that much is certain."

Ashley: "And?"

Billy: "I will be one of your witnesses in court."

John: "Thank you, Mr. …"

Billy: "Just call me Billy. Mr. Billy sounds strange." We nodded. I saluted him.

Kyle: "Your services will always be remembered."

Billy: "Against my better judgment, though, from persuasion from Ashley here… Here's some rum, Kyle." He handed me a whole bottle of rum.

Kyle: "Rum… Yo ho ho! Thanks!"

Billy: "See you in court, tomorrow, guys!" He left the boat.

Jessica: "Such a nice man."

Ken: "Eh, yeah."

Navi: "Now to discuss the matter with the keys!"

Kyle: "Oh yeah! We had to assign each other the keys!" We decided to give each other every key, just to get it out of the way.

Ashley: "Let's get started."

Navi: "Keys 1-5!" She pulled out the first team.

Kyle: "Mighty Morphin' Ancient Rangers. These guys helped decimate the Black Cross Army 35 years ago." They were all our colors, so no random reassigning was needed.

Kyle: "Ancient Red's mine."

Ken: "The blue guy… Ancient Blue?"

Jessica: "Ancient Yellow. He's mine. HE? Oh God."

John: "Ancient Green. Check."

Ashley: "Ancient Pink. Cool!"

Navi: "Ranger Keys 6-10!" She flew to the box, dropping out more keys.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Tek. These guys are cyborgs, and fought the organization known as 'Crime.'" Well, one had to be reassigned.

Kyle: "Since Tek Red is Red, he's mine."

Ken: "Tek Blue is mine, then. He's Blue."

John: "Tek Green's mine. Green!"

Ashley: "Tek Pink's mine, then. She's Pink."

Jessica: "What? No yellow?" Tek White was left behind.

Kyle: "Well, since everyone else was claimed… Jessie, that leaves you with Tek White." She was reluctant to take his key, but did.

Navi: "Keys 11-15! Coming your way!" She dropped the next set.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Tri Star. They beat the Egos organization." Red and Blue were immediately grabbed. Three keys left out.

Kyle: "Tri Star Red. Okay."

Ken: "Tri Star Blue."

Jessica: "And there's three left over." I studied them.

Kyle: "Okay. Jessie, since Tri Star Orange is orange, and your color's closest, he's yours."

Jessica: "Okay…"

Kyle: "John, I'm just giving you Tri Star Black right now to get him out of the way."

John: "But he's a black ranger."

Kyle: "You'll end up getting a lot of black ones anyway. Live with it." He shrugged.

Ashley: "And Tri Star White's mine?"

Kyle: "Exactly." She smiled at me there.

Navi: "Keys 16-20! Yay!" She dropped down five keys, all of our colors.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Delta Borg. After things went to hell in a world called Deltaland, these guys stepped in, and saved the world, and Deltaland."

Kyle: "Delta Red."

Ken: "Delta Blue."

Jessica: "Delta Yellow. Another man? Damnit." She huffed.

John: "Delta Green."

Ashley: "Delta Pink."

Navi: "Keys 21, 22, and 23!" She dropped only three.

Kyle: "Power Rangers P.D.S. When the Machine Empire Black Magma started up, these three guys assembled, then Black Magma was blown to smithereens." The keys were red, blue, and yellow.

Kyle: "P.D.S. Red's red, so, okay."

Ken: "P.D.S. Blue is blue."

Jessica: "P.D.S. Yellow is yellow. A guy? AGAIN?"

John: "At least you guys get keys."

Ashley: "Yeah."

Navi: "Keys 24-28!" She grabbed five more keys, just dropping them in front of us.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Gemmix. They beat the Science Empire Death Dark way back when." Everyone but John immediately grabbed a key.

Kyle: "Gemmix Red."

Ken: "Gemmix Blue."

Jessica: "Gemmix Yellow. AGAIN with the male bull!"

Ashley: "Gemmix Pink."

John: "Gemmix Black's left over."

Kyle: "Then he's yours, dude."

John: "Okay." He grabbed GoggleBlack's key, and pocketed it.

Navi: "Keys 29-33! Yay!" She dropped even more keys on us.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Tech Squad. Once the Jashinka Empire rose from the depths of hell, these guys put them back." Five keys, simple enough, huh?

Kyle: "I'll take Tech Squad Red."

Ken: "Tech Squad Blue."

Jessica: "Tech Squad Yellow. A guy. Should've figured."

Ashley: "Tech Sqaud Pink. Okay!"

John: "Tech Squad Black's still here."

Kyle: "Then he's yours. Take 'im." He did, shrugging.

Navi: "Keys 34-38!" She dropped them. They were all our colors, too.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Bio Star. The evil Doctor Man and his Shin Teikoku Gear tried to take over. Of course, they won." We grabbed each key quickly.

Kyle: "Bio Red."

Ken: "Bio Blue."

Jessica: "Bio Yellow… FINALLY! A female."

John: "Bio Green."

Ashley: "Bio Pink. Okay. Next!"

Navi: "Keys 39-43!" She dropped them, and only three matched our colors right away.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Defense Force. The Great Star League Gozma tried to take over Earth. The Defense Force beat them easy." We immediately grabbed the keys.

Kyle: "Defense Red."

Ken: "Defense Blue."

Ashley: "Defense Pink."

Jessica: "Two left over."

John: "How do we sort this out?"

Kyle: "Well, Jessica, Defense White's a chick. You can have her. John, take Defense Black."

Jessica: "Thank you!" She kissed ChangeMermaid's key, while John casually grabbed ChangeGriffin's.

Navi: "Ranger Keys 44-48!" She dropped them, while I looked at them, and identified them.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Flash Star. Once the Alien Hunters kidnapped them, they were saved by the Flash species, then trained on different planets. Once reunited, they defeated the alien hunters." The keys were all our colors.

Kyle: "Red Flash."

Ken: "Blue Flash."

Jessica: "Yellow Flash. God, thank you for being a female key!"

John: "Green Flash."

Ashley: "Pink Flash."

Navi: "Everybody, here's keys 49-53!" She dropped them down. Only one would have to be reassigned.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Omega Squad. Once a guy called Commander Sugata found the Royal Underground Empire Tube, he found five people, and trained them to be the Omega Squad Rangers." We grabbed all the keys we found right away, minus John.

Kyle: "Omega Red."

Ken: "Omega Blue."

Jessica: "Omega Yellow. Girl yet again, thank you."

Ashley: "Omega Pink. Nice."

John: "Omega Black is mine, then?"

Kyle: "You're getting it now, John! Yep. He's all yours." John grabbed him, smiling.

Navi: "Ranger Keys 54-58!" She dropped them down on us like bombs this time.

Kyle: "NAVI! Watch it!"

Navi: "Oops. Just trying to liven things up."

Kyle: "This is Power Rangers Jungle Squad! Once some of their friends joined Volt, they banded together to beat them. They did." We started to grab them.

Kyle: "Jungle Squad Red."

Ken: "Jungle Squad Blue… WHAT? A girl!"

Jessica: "Jungle Squad Yellow is… a guy. S*."

John: "Jungle Squad Green. I can live with that."

Ashley: "What about him?" She pointed to the Jungle Squad Black key.

Kyle: "Oh. Um… Well, you can have him, Ashley." I said.

Ashley: "Okay." She grabbed it, pocketing his key.

John: "Ashley's first male key, and Ken's first female key. Kyle and I are still in the running for all keys being our respective gender."

Kyle: "I guess so. Bring on the next set, Navi."

Navi: "Keys 59-63! Here!" She calmly placed them in front of us.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Track Speed. In a polluted world, where the Boma Tribe has taken over the Fairies, science and magic were blended together to make these guys." Everyone looked at me like, WTF? I shrugged, and we started grabbing the keys.

Kyle: "Track Red."

Ken: "Track Blue."

Jessica: "Track Yellow is… a dude." She sighed, just pocketing it.

Ashley: "Track Pink." She took it.

John: "Track Black's left over. He's mine, then." He grabbed his key, then pocketed it.

Navi: "Now, for keys 64-68!" She dropped entirely new keys.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Penta. After being kidnapped by the Zone Empire, they were saved, then became the Penta team, and beat the Zone Empire." We went for the keys right away.

Kyle: "Penta Red."

Ken: "Penta Blue."

Jessica: "Penta Yellow. And she's a chick. Cool."

Ashley: "Penta Pink. Okay."

John: "Penta Black is left over, and I'm guessing he's mine." He took Penta Black, and pocketed the key.

Navi: "Keys 69-73!" She dropped 5 new keys again.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Flight Force. Once an experiment was nearly ruined by the Vyram, the Flight Force jumped in, and saved the day." We went for the keys quickly.

Kyle: "Flight Force Red. Sweet."

Ken: "Flight Force Blue. Another chick? Oh God, no."

Jessica: "Flight Force Yellow. Another dude. Crap." Just Black and White were left.

John: "Well, now what?"

Kyle: "Okay, Flight Force Black's definitely a dude, John. He's yours. Flight Force White should go to Ashley." They grabbed the keys as I said.

Navi: "Keys 74-78!" She dropped the keys that started it all for us.

Kyle: "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. We all know how this happened. No explanation needed." We picked them up one by one.

Kyle: "Mighty Morphin' Red. Tyrannosaurus!" Everyone eyed me weird.

Kyle: "What?"

Ken: "Mighty Morphin' Blue."

Jessica: "Mighty Morphin' Yellow. A girl."

Ashley: "Mighty Morphin' Pink."

John: "Mighty Morphin' Black's left over. He's mine."

Navi: "Keys 79-83!" She set them down. They were all our colors.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Mythic Masters. These dudes… basically gave Zordon their zords once they were done. Mighty Morphin called them the Thunder Zords, and Mighty Morphin' White came from these guys."

Kyle: "Mythic Red."

Ken: "Mythic Blue."

Jessica: "Mythic Yellow. A dude! Dammit!"

John: "Mythic Green."

Ashley: "Mythic Pink."

Navi: "Keys 84-88!" She set them down in front of us.

Kyle: "Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers. A short-lived team. Never saw much action."

Kyle: "Alien Red."

Ken: "Alien Blue."

Jessica: "I knew this one was a guy… Alien Yellow." She snatched it up.

John: "Black and White left."

Kyle: "John, take Black, Ashley, take White." They did as I said.

Navi: "Keys 89-93!" She dropped them on us again.

Kyle: "Ooh! Power Rangers Zeo! One of the best teams EVER!"

Kyle: "Zeo Red is mine!" I grabbed him immediately.

Ken: "Zeo Blue."

Jessica: "Zeo Yellow." She smiled to herself.

John: "Zeo Green."

Ashley: "Zeo Pink!"

Navi: "Keys 94-98!" I sighed with these keys.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Turbo. Not much to say, other than the loss of Tommy Oliver. I miss him."

Kyle: "Turbo Red."

Ken: "Turbo Blue."

Jessica: "Turbo Yellow." She smiled again.

John: "Turbo Green."

Ashley: "Turbo Pink." We all smiled to ourselves, finally in the territory of Rangers we knew.

Navi: "Keys 99-103!"

Kyle: "Power Rangers in Space. Many dark and terrible things happened to them."

Kyle: "Red Space Ranger."

Ken: "Blue Space Ranger."

Jessica: "Yellow Space Ranger."

Ashley: "Pink Space Ranger."

John; "Black's left over, and he's mine." He grabbed the key, and left it at that.

Navi: "Keys 104-108!" She dropped more keys.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! The home team, baby!"

Kyle: "Red Galaxy Ranger."

Ken: "Blue Galaxy Ranger."

Jessica: "Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

John: "Green Galaxy Ranger."

Ashley: "Pink Galaxy Ranger."

Navi: "Keys 109-113!"

Kyle: "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. The Lost Galaxy Ranger's number 1 ally."

Kyle: "Lightspeed Red."

Ken: "Lightspeed Blue."

Jessica: "Lightspeed Yellow."

John: "Lightspeed Green."

Ashley: "Lightspeed Pink."

Navi: "Keys 114-118."

Kyle: "Power Rangers Time Force. The first Rangers to come from the future."

Kyle: "Time Force Red."

Ken: "Time Force Blue."

Jessica: "Time Force Yellow."

John: "Time Force Green."

Ashley: "Time Force Pink."

Navi: "Keys 119-123!" I smiled. These guys were my favorite Rangers next to DinoThunder.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Wild Force! The first limb-swapping series. Ah what they did to make it fun."

Kyle: "Wild Force Red."

Ken: "Wild Force Blue."

Jessica: "Wild Force Yellow."

John: "Black and White are still here." They both looked at me for the answer.

Kyle: "John, take Black. Ashley, take White." They followed my decision.

Navi: "Keys 124-128!"

Kyle: "Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Interesting series."

Kyle: "Red Wind Ranger."

Ken: "Oh God… Blue Wind Ranger…"

Jessica: "Girls for so long… back to guys. Yellow Wind Ranger."

John: "What about these two?" Crimson and Navy Thunder were still out.

Kyle: "Okay. One of you call heads or tails." I pulled out a quarter.

Ashley: "Heads." I flipped the quarter, and it landed on the tails side.

Kyle: "John gets Crimson Thunder. Ashley, you get Navy Thunder." They followed my order again.

Navi:" Keys 129-132!" She dropped only four.

Kyle: "Power Rangers DinoThunder. Best series ever. Tommy returns, new squad gets superpowers… what isn't there to like?"

Kyle: "DinoThunder Red."

Ken: "DinoThunder Blue."

Jessica: "DinoThunder Yellow."

John: "What about this?" He pointed to DinoThunder Black. Ashley shrugged.

Kyle: "Navi, you sure DinoThunder White isn't in there?"

Navi: "No. It isn't. Sorry." She put her head down.

Kyle: "In that case… John, just take it." John happily snatched it while Ashley hung her head.

Kyle: "I'll work my hardest to get that key one day. I promise."

Ashley: "Thanks." She looked back up, smiling.

Navi: "Keys 133-137!" She dropped more keys.

Kyle: "Power Rangers S.P.D. The other future series of Rangers."

Kyle: "S.P.D. Red."

Ken: "S.P.D. Blue."

Jessica: "S.P.D. Yellow."

John: "S.P.D. Green."

Ashley: "S.P.D. Pink." She got back her spirit. Good.

Navi: "Keys 138-142!" She dropped entirely new keys.

Kyle: "Power Rangers Mystic Force. Coincidentally, Harry Potter was getting more popular at this time."

Kyle: "Mystic Force Red."

Ken: "Mystic Force Blue. Damn."

Jessica: "Mystic Force Yellow. Oh well…"

John: "Mystic Force Green."

Ashley: "Mystic Force Pink."

Navi: "Keys 143-147."

Kyle: "Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Much controversy sprouts from this season."

Kyle: "Overdrive Red."

Ken: "Overdrive Blue."

Jessica: "Overdrive Yellow."

Ashley: "Overdrive Pink."

John: "Well, everyone else's is taken. Overdrive Black is mine." He grabbed it.

Navi: "Keys 148-152."

Kyle: "Power Rangers Jungle Fury. The first Ranger series to have kung fu as its main focus."

Kyle: "Jungle Fury Red."

Ken: "Jungle Fury Blue."

Jessica: "Jungle Fury Yellow."

John: "That's it. These two are still here." Wolf and Rhino Ranger had yet to be grabbed.

Kyle: "Back to the coin flip…" I re-grabbed my quarter, flipping it again. Ashley got heads.

Kyle: "John gets Wolf, Ashley gets Rhino." They obeyed.

Ashley: "I wanted Wolf Ranger!"

John: "Too bad, Ash." Ashley thrust her hand into John's. They pulled at the key for a while, but eventually stopped once Jessica butted in.

Jessica: "Leave it, Ash. Rhino Ranger's perfectly fine!"

Ashley; "Okay…" John playfully stuck his tongue out.

Navi: "Keys 153-157."

Kyle: "Power Rangers RPM. The third future series. Pollution was rampant."

Kyle: "RPM Red."

Ken: "RPM Blue."

Jessica: "RPM Yellow."

John: "RPM Green."

Ashley: "RPM Black's still on the table. He's mine, I guess."

Navi: "Keys 158-162."

Kyle: "Power Rangers Samurai. Entirely a mix of old and new things. A good mix."

Kyle: "Samurai Red."

Ken: "Samurai Blue."

Jessica: "Samurai Yellow."

John: "Samurai Green."

Ashley: "Samurai Pink."

Navi: "Finally, Keys 163-167!"

Kyle: "Power Rangers Guardian. Alas, only had their powers for a year's time before losing it. A moment of silence." We were silent for only 30 seconds.

Kyle: "Guardian Red."

Ken: "Guardian Blue."

Jessica: "Guardian Yellow."

Ashley: "Guardian Pink."

John: "Guardian Black's left over, so… he's mine."

Kyle: "Finally done! Geez. All 167 keys gone and done."

Ashley: "That took up most of the night, too."

John: "Okay. Bedtime. Need to be prepared for court tomorrow."

Ken: "'Night, everybody."

Jessica: "See y'all in the morning…" She yawned. As soon as I got to my bed, though, a knock went on my door.

Kyle (Picard voice): "Come." Ashley opened the door.

Kyle: "Hey, Ashley. 'Sup."

Ashley: "What if we don't win the case?" She looked genuinely worried.

Kyle: "I don't know, and I don't want to think about it." I just wanted to go to bed.

Ashley: "Can I sleep here?"

Kyle: "Um…" I jumped up when she said that. "I don't think your parents would feel good about that, Ash." I responded.

Ashley: "But… I'm a little scared. I mean… what will happen if we lose it?"

Kyle: "I don't know!" I whisper-yelled it. She jumped.

Kyle: "Look, you need your rest, I need my rest. Just… go to your quarters. Please?"

Ashley: "Can I at least sleep on your couch?" She pointed to it. I gave in, sighing.

Kyle: "For tonight. From now on, I expect you to sleep in your quarters."

Ashley: "Okay." She flopped herself onto my couch, while I flipped the lights off, wandering to my bed.

Kyle: "Goodnight, Ashes."

Ashley: "Goodnight, Captain." She dozed off. I smiled, then fell to sleep myself.

The next day… Ashley was in the kitchen, cooking us pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes.

Ken, John, and Jessica: "Food, food, food, food, food, food, food…" I was sitting down, waiting calmly while the other three kept banging their silverware up and down on the table. It only took a few minutes, but when you wake up fresh, guess you gotta go somehow. Ashley brought each plate out, one at a time.

Ashley: "Ken, here's yours."

Ken: "Thanks." She ran back, grabbing Jessica's.

Ashley: "Jess, got yours done."

Jessica: "'Bout time." She ran back, then got John's.

Ashley: "For my only little brother in the whole universe…" She set his plate down, revealing she made him more pancakes than either Ken or Jessica.

Ken: "Why's he get more?"

Jessica: "Yeah!"

Ashley: "He's my brother. He gets more." She ran back for mine. I smiled.

Ashley: "And for my favorite captain boyfriend!" She put down a plate with the largest amount of pancakes. John shrugged while Ashley smooched me on the cheek, than finally sat down with her plate.

Jessica: "And Captain Idiot gets more!"

Ken: "I'm the first mate! I deserve John's dose!"

John: "I'm the frikkin' doctor and computer hacker! I need to pull double duty on this mess!"

Jessica: "Well, I'm the mechanic, and the other four zords, TrailerZord, MarineZord, RacerZord, and JetZord still need to be repaired!" We took some time to explore the ship before breakfast. Our other four zords were stored inside the GalleonZord. My zord is GalleonZord, Jessica's is TrailerZord, Ashley's is MarineZord, John's is RacerZord, and Ken's is JetZord.

Ken: "First mate immediately gets as much as the captain!"

Kyle: "You're also our personal trainer, buddy. Remember?"

Ken: "I remember alright, Kyle."

Jessica: "But we won't be able to fortify our positions unless we talk in court, right?"

Ashley: "Right…" She sounded worried again. I was chowing down on my pancakes.

John: "He likes the pancakes, Ash."

Ashley: "Cool."

Ken: "Captain's right better start eating or we won't have full stomachs for the trial today." Everyone started chowing down like I was.

Later… At court… We walked in, wearing our pirate jackets. I had on my red long sleeved black striped shirt under it, Ken wore a regular blue shirt, Jessica wore a yellow shirt saying "I'm with stupid" on it, John had a green shirt with a Kakashi design, and Ashley wore a white shirt with Kirby on the front. Navi was flying behind us. I nodded to Navi once we found the court room. I pushed the door open, walking to the defendant's chair with everyone behind me. I took the seat in the middle, Ashley and Jessica stood on both sides of me, while Jessica's stupid arrow pointed to me, and John and Ken sat on the other sides of Jessica and Ashley. Navi set her suitcase on the table in front of us. The other side had the two guards Jessica had distracted that day, and the lawyer representing them.

Prosecutor: "Well, well. This is the youngest group of 'Power Ranegrs' that I've ever seen."

Kyle: "We do a decent job."

Navi: "They're the best Rangers I've ever seen!"

John: "And we can be every other team."

Ken: "Put yo' money where your mouth is, prosecutin' attorney guy. We'll get out of here quicker than you can say, 'Oh snap!'"

Prosecutor: "Oh snap."

Ken (whispering to us): "Son of a b*."

Jessica: "I agree." The judge took his seat above the rest of us, staring at us, then at the prosecutor.

Judge: "May the prosecutors please present their case?"

Prosecutor: "I will, Your Honor."

Kyle: "Great. Here we go."

Prosecutor: "Your Honor, as much as I hate to say it, these 'Rangers' are nothing more than thieves."

Kyle: "We saved your asses! How about a little thanks?"

Judge: "Order!" He banged his gavel. I shut up.

Prosecutor: "As I was saying, Not only did they knowingly steal pieces of history, they outright stole the Power Grid. And as we know, the Power Grid ids what allows the Power Rangers to morph, summon their Zords, whatever else they need to do. The Great War against the Zangyack ended badly, with every team sacrificing their powers so the universe could be saved, maybe set an example for future officers that they needed to rely on their own strengths. The keys were merely a by-product of said sacrifice. These new morphers they made-"

Navi: "Objection! They didn't make them, a friend and I did."

Judge: "Sustained."

Prosecutor: "Either way, they stole pieces of history that should be archived…"

Jessica: "No! They need to be used against the Zangyack again! Without them, the universe is doomed!"

Judge: "ORDER!" He banged the gavel while she shut up.

Prosecutor: "Be archived, so that their sacrifice will be remembered."

Judge: "Navi, do you have an opening argument?"

Navi: "I sure do, Your Honor." She flew up in front of the jury.

Navi: "Members of the jury, the prosecuting attorney does not know the full magnitude of the powers that he is trying to take from these wonderful people." The jury looked at us. I waved.

Navi: "These kids, and/or young adults have put their lives on the line two days ago to protect you all from the Zangyack forces. They used these powers in such a way, you all should be ashamed that you would want to put them behind bars! I find it very troubling. I know some of you don't care that they stole the keys, and are just happy we have the Power Rangers again. For you people, I greatly sympathize with you. For the others, remember what the Rangers have done in the past. These kids and/or young adults have given their all against the Zangyack invasion, and won against Octopor that day. Remember who saved you, and remember who these people's predecessors were. Put yourself in their predecessor's shoes during this case, and not as the citizens you are. Would you want the Ranger legacy to continue, or would you want it to be destroyed forever? I rest my case." She flew back to the table, huffing.

Kyle: "Good opening argument, Nav." I honestly saw some of the people thinking about what Navi said.

Navi: "Thanks, Captain."

Judge: "Prosecutor, you may present your evidence."

Prosecutor: "Our first case of evidence is the fact that the museum security wasn't hacked into only once, but twice by one of these 'Rangers.' The second cases of evidence are the three knocked out bodies we found. Two of which decided to testify today as our witnesses. The third case of evidence is the battle that occurred a day after the events of the theft, when the Zangyacks invaded, revealing the Pirate Armada as they 'gallantly' saved Terra Venture." He moved his pointer and middle fingers up and down on 'gallantly'.

Judge: "Good evidence. Navi?"

Navi: "We have an expert witness we will call in later, AND he has the results of some tests we conducted on the Pirate Armada Ranger Keys, as well as every other key before that that we possess." She said this very 'matter-of-factly'.

Judge: "Present your evidence, prosecutors." They did, even showing video footage of the battle, and how we royally killed Octopor that day.

Kyle: "That was a pretty killer fight, you have to admit." Some people nodded.

Judge: "I admit it as well. Prosecutors, put up your first witness." The first night guard went up to the stand.

Prosecutor: "How would you describe the events of that night, Mr. Jones?"

Mr. Jones: "I dunno. I was on guard duty, as usual, when that little- that little-" He pointed to Jessica, and Ken immediately was clenching his fists together.

Mr. Jones: "She used her undies to distract me and Larry over there. Then the other four gained up on us, took the keys, and that happened. That's literally all I know, Your Honor."

Larry: "Me, too."

Judge: "Okay, then."

Prosecutor: "I'd also like to call the Pink Ranger to the stand." Ashley gasped. I immediately went to grab my musket, but calmed down quickly, taking a breath. Ashley walked up, feeling extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. The prosecutor looked at her, smiling a little.

Prosecutor: "Oh, do I have questions for you, Pink Ranger."

Ashley: "Go on then. What are they?" She got an angrier look on in front of him.

Prosecutor: "You and the Red Ranger are dating, correct?"

Ashley: "Yeah. So?"

Prosecutor: "Have you ever, and pardon my context, Your Honor, 'boned' him?" Ashley was taken by surprise of the forwardness of this guy.

Ashley: "I have not! What's wrong with you?"

Kyle: "Objection!"

Prosecutor: "On what grounds?"

Kyle: "Your question has absolutely NOTHING to do with the matter at hand! Plus, there are kids in this courtroom!"

Kid: "Mommy, what's boning?"

Kid's Mom: "You're much too young to have heard that word. How dare that lawyer…"

Judge: "Mr. Gray…" I finally know that prosecutor by name now…

Judge: "Keep your questions G-rated. Or at least PG rated."

Mr. Gray: "Yes, Your Honor. I'm sorry for not seeing that earlier." He's blindly following his objective. What does he have against us?

Mr. Gray: "Now, Ashley, I believe your name is…"

Ashley: "Don't wear it out, Mr. Grayhairs." The court oohed, and some just laughed a bit.

Mr. Gray: "Yes, my hair is gray. You've noticed. Thank you for stating the obvious. To my question. Are you harboring a baby in that belly, or will you eventually know that?"

Ashley: "No."

Jessica: "ARE YOU F'ING DEAF?"

Ashley: "Can I request to leave the stand?"

Judge: "Not unless he says so, Ashley."

Ashley: "Damn it."

Mr. Gray: "Ashley, my final question is… do you have any wish to?"

Ashley: "No. Shut up." She left the stand, in a huff, sitting right down next to me again, and gripping my hand tightly under the table. She looked at me while I looked back at her.

Kyle: "How DARE he."

Ashley: "Don't be afraid to shoot him when you answer his questions to you."

Kyle: "Don't worry. I'll take him out." I was only slightly lying here, as you'll find out when it's my turn.

Mr. Gray: "May John, the Green Ranger, take the stand." John nodded, then walked up, preparing for stupid and otherwise inappropriate questions.

John: "Ask away, pops. I got some medical books to study when we get home."

Mr. Gray: "Study, huh? You won't be studying when I throw you all in the slammer for theft!"

John: "We'll soon find out, Mr. Grayhairs."

Mr. Gray: "John, do you support your Captain and your sister's relationship?"

John: "One, he's my best friend. And two, yes, I do support it."

Mr. Gray: "Are you really the team's doctor, or are you just saying that?"

John: "I am. I just need to study up first."

Mr. Gray: "So you admit… that you know nothing about medical emergencies at this time?"

John: "Are you deaf, Mr. Grayhairs? Do you need a hearing aid?"

Mr. Gray: "I'm asking the questions you snot-nosed-"

Ashley and Kyle: "OBJECTION! HE BLEW HIS NOSE MANY TIMES IN HIS LIFE!"

Ashley: "And I will NOT stand for this, this, son of a b* harassing my brother in public like this!"

Judge: "Ugh… Mr. Gray, stop questioning the Green Ranger." John left the stand, flipping off Mr. Gray immediately, regardless of who saw it, then sat back down in his seat.

Mr. Gray: "Will the Yellow Ranger come to the stand." She huffed, then hurried over to the seat.

Jessica: "Ask away, Mr. Gray."

Mr. Gray: "At least ONE of you is a respectable citizen!"

Jessica: "Dude, ask me a question or something, or I'll just leave the stand now."

Mr. Gray: "Jessica, do you really consider the Red Ranger to be stupid?"

Jessica: "That's what my shirt says, right?"

Mr. Gray: "Okay. Then, what is your role on the ship?"

Jessica: "We agreed on mechanic. Why?"

Mr. Gray: "Do you know how to be one?"

Jessica: "Yes, actually. I studied with my father, like Mikaela in Transformers 1."

Mr. Gray: "Well then…"

Jessica: "Well what? Can't believe I can do it? Is that it?"

Mr. Gray; "But you're working with giant robots, not cars!"

Jessica: "Most of our Zords are vehicles like that, Mr. Gray! It's just on a much larger scale!"

Mr. Gray: "Giant robots, cars. Two entirely different things!"

Jessica: "Not for me they're not, buddy!"

Mr. Gray: "Just how much of an idiot do you think your captain is?"

Jessica: "I don't want to answer that. He's one of my friends, and it's between him and me on how stupid he is."

Kyle: "Thank you!"

Jessica: "I'm not that much of a b* to you, am I?"

Kyle: "No. I'm used to it by now."

Ken: "You heard 'er, lawyer-man."

Mr. Gray: "Do you call him that just so you can get his attention off of Ashley so he can look at you?"

Jessica: "Hell no. Even if he and I were single I wouldn't want his attention like that."

Mr. Gray: "Do you admit to the charges of Larry and Mr. Jones that you dropped your clothes in a public property building?"

Jessica: "Okay, since I've sworn to tell the truth, yes. But-"

Mr. Gray: "Then, does that mean you are secretly a slut?" Jessica's mouth hung down. So did Ken's. I just went to say…

Kyle: "Your Honor, it was entirely my fault that she dropped her clothes, for you see-"

Mr. Gray: "I didn't ask you, did I?"

Judge; "Mr. Gray…"

Mr. Gray: " Answer the question, Jessica!"

Ken: "OB-F*ING-JECTION! I DEMAND that this lawyer be taken off of this case immediately!"

Kyle: "Dude, I'm trying to protect her word here…"

Ken: "That's my job, Kyle!"

Kyle: "Yes, but, we're a-"

Ken: "Don't give me that right now! He just called my girl a slut in public court, in front of that kid!"

Kid: "What's a slut?"

Kid's Mom: "Mr. Gray…"

Mr. Gray: "What?"

Kid's Mom: "If you would keep your questions PG rated…"

Mr. Gray: "Jessica, answer the question!" Jessica b*-slapped Mr. Gray.

Jessica: "I will NOT answer that question you old perverted pedophile!"

Mr. Gray: "What?"

Jessica: "I saw you smile when you asked that question! You're a Lech!"

Kyle: "He did what?"

Judge: "ORDER! ORDER! ORDER!" While he banged the gavel, the entire courtroom died down.

Kyle: "As Captain, it's my sworn duty to protect my teammates, and…"

Ken: "And I'm her f*ing boyfriend! I'd know if she was a slut, thank you!"

Judge: "Mr. Gray, stop asking questions…"

Mr. Gray: "Fine. Ken, to the stand with you!"

Ken: "GLADLY!" Jessica left the stand, while Ken took it.

Mr. Gray: "Now, Ken, if you could explain your 'girlfriend's' actions…"

Ken: "Actions, schmactions. It was all Kyle's idea. He concocted that plan, and that was a step in it, that is all!"

Mr. Gray: "Did you object to it?"

Ken: "Hell, my girlfriend in her undies, how can't I look?"

Mr. Gray: "Yes, that is true, considering you horniness as a 19 year old boy knows no bounds."

Ken: "What?"

Mr. Gray: "Are you horny right now?"

Ken: "No."

Navi: "Objection. These questions are getting repetitive and out of hand."

Judge: "Yes, Mr. Gray. They are."

Mr. Gray: "Ken, what is your role?"

Ken: "I'm the first mate."

Mr. Gray: "Which means, if for any reason, the Red Ranger is incapacitated, it is your job to take over?"

Ken: "Among other things."

Mr. Gray: "No further questions, Your Honor." Ken left the stand. I immediately got up, and entered the stand myself.

Mr. Gray: "How did you know I was going to question you next?"

Kyle: "Seemed obvious, Mr. Grayhairs." Mr. Gray put his foot down on the ground hard.

Mr. Gray: "You brats are working on my last nerve!"

Kyle: "BRATS?" I pulled out my Power Musket, and shot at his feet, making him jump up and down to avoid my bullets.

Kyle: "You can get off on everyone else, you can slander just my girlfriend in public, and you can even call us unfit to be Rangers, but what I won't tolerate is you offending my ENTIRE crew in public, Mr. Gray! Implying Ashley's a rapist, implying John's a retard, even saying flat out that Jessica's a slut! But calling us all brats when we're clearly older than 15 is simply uncalled for!" I stopped.

Mr. Gray: "You shot at me!"

Kyle: "Wow. That's your best comeback, sir?"

Mr. Gray: "I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS!"

Kyle: "Not only that, you're an old horndog. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, if you sympathize for this old guy, I am simply appalled."

Mr. Gray: "Have you ever thought about having sex with Ashley?"

Kyle: "You dirty-minded old fart! How DARE you suggest that! HOW DARE YOU!" I shot at him again, making him jump around.

Kyle: "Dance, f*er, dance!"

Jessica: "Aim for his heart why don't you!"

Kyle (Jack): "Because, lass, it simply ain't worth it. This is much more entertaining." I stopped shooting again.

Mr. Gray: "No further questions, Kyle." I left the seat, sitting down, laughing at him. Ashley nervously clutched my arm.

Judge: "Are you done questioning, Mr. Gray?"

Mr. Gray: "Yes."

Judge: "Thank God. Navi?"

Navi: "We only have one person to bring to the stand today. Billy from the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!" Everyone gasped.

Billy: "Hello, everyone. Hello, Your Honor." He walked straight to the center of the two tables where we were sitting.

Navi: "Our evidence far trumps Mr. Gray's."

Mr. Gray: "How can you be so sure?"

Navi: "Ken, the suitcase, if you will." Ken opened it, revealing a bunch of diagrams. Billy also brought his scans of our Ranger Keys. They started setting them up on easels to display them one by one.

Billy: "As you all can see, the Power Grid is far beyond any one person's control."

Navi: "The Power Grid and these Keys have chosen these wonderful young adults to wield this power!"

Billy: "The reason Kyle stole them is because the Keys compelled him to. Right?"

Kyle: "Uh huh."

Navi: "The Power Grid even understood the crisis of the possible sacrifice. Every Ranger Key and every morpher for the Pirate Armada was crafted beforehand, and the Power Grid chose these people."

Billy: "And for being an Earthling with the most experience in experimenting with it, I'd say I know what I'm talking about. They Power Grid, in whatever sense it may have had, chose the Pirate Armada to become the new Rangers, and preserved the other Powers as keys at the same time."

Judge: "Is that all?"

Billy: "A further in-depth explanation would take hours. I'm sure everyone here doesn't have that kind of time." Everyone nodded in the jury.

Judge: "Okay. Navi, do you have questioning to do?"

Navi: "No."

Judge: "Short, and sweet. I like that." Billy waved goodbye to us, and we did to him.

Judge: "Ah, the closing statements. Mr. Gray, go."

Mr. Gray: "Chosen? Picked, Compelled? Don't believe that guy. He's probably some person in disguise! The Pirate Armada are criminals! And every pirate is a criminal! What do we do with criminals? We out them behind bars! So set aside your sympathy, and answer as citizens for the case at hand!"

Navi: "Mr. Gray's caused much friction with everyone today, saying things that shouldn't be said, implying very slanderous things towards the Rangers, even going as far as to say they're incompetent. They are not. They are perfectly normal people. Wonderful people. People sworn to protect the innocent. If you are with him, you're against justice."

Judge: "Adjourned. Jury, you may decide the sentence." The jury left, and wondered what to do now.

We left the courtroom, while Jessica looked at me.

Jessica: "If you shooting that guy makes us lose this case, I'll kill you."

Ashley: "You'll have to get by me first, Jess." They stared each other down.

John: "Ooh. Girl staredown!" I backed away slowly from the two of them. Ashley was holding my hand tightly the rest of the way to the ship, quivering in silence.

Back in the ship…

Kyle: "Guys, I had a dream last night." Everyone looked at me, including Navi.

Kyle: "What happened was…" My morpher started ringing with my new Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ringtone. I picked it up.

Kyle: "Hello? The jury's reached a verdict already? You don't say… We'll be right over." I hung up.

Ken: "Verdict?"

Kyle: "Already. Come on." We rushed back in a few minutes, and we all retook our seats. Mr. Gray was grimacing at us. The night guards had straight faces. We looked back at Mr. Gray with intent to kill.

Judge: "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Adam, Zeo/Turbo Green and Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger stood up. I didn't even see him in the jury until now. How the hell did I not recognize him?

Adam: "We have, Your Honor. We find the defendants, the Power Rangers Pirate Armada…" Everyone started trembling in fear.

Adam: "Not guilty of any crimes. They may go about their business." We jumped up and down in joy. I ran to him, and started frantically shaking his hand.

Adam: "Whoa, easy there, Kyle."

Kyle: "It's an honor to meet you, Adam. It really is."

Adam: "You, too. Say, how's the team getting along? You all backed each other up well."

Kyle: "We're a work in progress, but we know how teamwork goes."

Adam: "Good. If you need help, feel free to call." He left with the rest of the jury. We then walked back to the GalleonZord, resuming what we were doing earlier. Ashley was making lunch, Ken was checking the battle simulator programs, Jessica was done fixing TrailerZord and now was working on MarineZord. John was studying his medical books to get a better understanding of what problems we'd have, and how to patch us up. I was looking at the control panel of the ship, studying it for features I'd need to understand before takeoff, should we have to, which I definitely thought we had to.

Kyle: "Hey, Navi?" Navi flew over to me.

Navi: "Don't understand what that button does?"

Kyle: "No. That dream of mine."

Navi: "What happened in it?"

Kyle: "I met a guy called AkaRed. He said that our mission as the Pirate Armada was to fix the Power Grid. Is that true?"

Navi: "It sure is. AkaRed is a well known name in the Power Rangers history. AkaRed was who helped Zordon first build the Power Grid, which allows every Ranger to work. I've never met him myself, but no one knows who he is. He could be anybody."

Kyle: "So this AkaRed guy…"

Navi: "Yep. He was Zordon's best friend. It's rumored he has the weapons and powers of every Red Ranger ever known, up to the Guardian Rangers."

Kyle: "Yeah."

Navi: "In a way, you're the next AkaRed."

Kyle: "I suppose, if that's the case."

Navi: "We'll probably meet him eventually."

Kyle: "I hope so. AkaRed also said that our mission should be to get to Earth."

Navi: "Then let's go!"

Kyle: "We still have a lot of things to prepare for Navi."

Navi: "Repairs should be done within the week."

Kyle: "Good." Over the course of the week, John had finished studying the medical books he was supplied, Ken had completely finished programming the battle simulator, Ashley finished remembering all of the recipes in her book, and Jessica finished repairs on every single Zord.

Kyle: "Okay. Checklist. Learn the buttons for GalleonZord, check. Ken?"

Ken: "Battle simulators all ready to go."

Jessica: "TrailerZord, MarineZord, RacerZord, and JetZord have all been repaired."

John: "I can patch us all up in emergencies."

Ashley: "Food orders all remembered."

Kyle: "Here's the next order of business. I'll get an all clear launch, and we'll go on from there." I went to the helm, and picked up the handheld mike.

Kyle: "Hey, Terra Venture launch crew, we're ready to take off, so, can we?" I had to wait a few minutes for the response to kick in.

Launch crew: "This is launch crew. If you need to go, we'll get you clear. Over."

Kyle: "Copy that. We need it now."

Launch crew: "Now? We're still-"

Kyle: "Yes now. Clear it."

Launch crew: "Yes sir. Over." I turned the monitors on, which let me see everything going on outside the ship. They opened the launch bay doors immediately.

Kyle: "Thanks, launch crew."

Launch crew: "No problem. Come back sometime, ya hear?"

Kyle: "We hear. Over and out." I turned off the communications. I fired up the ship, separating her from the stairs that usually let us walk up into it before. Navi flew into the room.

Navi: "What's going on?"

Kyle: "We're cleared for takeoff, so we're taking off." I moved the ship out of the launch bay door while it closed behind me. I then turned on the turbo jets, blasting us into space. It took no more than two minutes to get us out.

Navi: "Okay, we're out of the Space Colony, now what?"

Kyle: "We need hyperdrive coordinates, Navi. Stat." The ship was still going forward at a decent speed. Navi left the room, then came back after only 3 minutes with the coordinates.

Kyle: "Excellent. Let me punch them in…" I hit the hyperdrive button, and once I gave it the coordinates, we went to warp speed. After that, all I could see was the stars flying past me through the cameras. The mere sight of it, the way my stomach flew back into my spine, it all made me feel good at first. But once warp drive ended, I flew over the helm, and slammed head-first into the wall in front of me. I went out.

Later…

Ashley: "Kyle! Kyle!"

Ken: "He'll be fine!" My hearing was starting to come back, and I opened my eyes slowly. I saw Ashley right on top of me, staring down at me.

Ashley (raising her head up): "He's okay! He's okay!"

Ken: "That's just what I got done telling you!"

John: "Move over Ashley." She got up while John put a stethoscope on my chest.

John: "Deep breaths, Captain. Deep breaths." I took some breaths, then got up. I saw I was in the living room, and I turned my head to John.

John: "You seem to have bumped your head, but that's the only problem I can find."

Kyle: "Ugh…"

Jessica: "How was it, Kincius?"

Kyle: "Ugh… My head…" I felt that John wrapped a whole bandage around my forehead like a headband.

Ken: "Well, you okay?"

John: "Yeah. He is."

Ashley: "Well?" She started feeling my forehead.

Kyle: "Never entering warp again."

Ashley: "Oh."

Kyle: "Navi, check our new coordinates." I got up, and on my feet, stumbling a little bit, but otherwise moving fine. Ashley started walking right near me, preparing to grab me if I fell.

Navi: "If we flip the boosters on to max speed, we should get from Neptune to here in about two months."

Kyle: "Excellent. Make it so." Navi turned on the boosters from her position, and flew onwards. I stumbled more, then fell, but Ashley caught me, and we looked at each other for a few seconds before making out.

Jessica: "Oh come on!"

John: "Whatever." He went back to playing Mortal Kombat on our PS3.

Ken: "You're used to this?"

John: "Yep."

Jessica: "If anyone needs me, I'll be on the poop deck." Our code for barfing into the toilet. Ashley and I stopped as a response to that.

Kyle: "Okay. Carry on. I'll be in my quarters." I walked into my quarters, flopping myself onto my couch, lying back in it. I immediately started resting again, with my eyes shut.

I woke up to an alarm later.

Ken: "Hey, everybody, I'll be in charge of the training session. If everyone's not too busy, I'd like for all of you to show up." I got up, seeing I could walk straight again, and opened my door, seeing that Ashley already attempted to grab it.

Kyle: "Ashley."

Ashley: "Kyle." We both ran to the training room, seeing that Ken was holding his Pirate Saber, and his Power Musket for us.

Ken: "Since we all probably need to learn more before we reach the Zangyack Empire, I just wanted to know how good each of you are at Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Kickboxing, what have you. I myself, am a seventh degree black belt, while Jessie's a third degree."

Kyle: "Um… first degree black belt."

John: "All I've done is street-fighting."

Ashley: "Me, too."

Ken: "Well, swinging your arms around like they're blunt objects will get you nowhere fast in a real fight."

John: "I always figured we would rely on our weapons to do the job."

Ashley: "That's all pirates do. Swing their swords and shoot their muskets."

Ken: "Well, being a Power Ranger, you need to have at least a somewhat decent background in martial arts of any kind."

Kyle: "Yeah…" I said, wondering if it was enough for me to be like what I already was.

Ken: "Both Kyle and Jessica are more than trained enough. But John, you and Ashley need to know some moves."

Kyle: "And we all need to get used to our weapons. I saw that Jessie wasn't entirely good with shooting a musket in our last fight. Neither were you, Ken."

Ashley: "Hah!"

Kyle: "But in all fairness, Ashley, John, you need more swordsman-like skills. We need to be good in everything we do here."

Ken: "That's right." We then spent time teaching John and Ashley basic moves like punches, which fly straight out, and twist from the waist at the same time. Kicks were easy enough, but took time for them to learn they could kick people besides just throwing their legs up. Side kicks and roundhouse kicks took some practice, but they got that. But once I showed them a tornado kick, they had trouble following me until Jessica taught them about it. The final kick I wanted to show was the axe kick, where some people may think you're going to kick their head and lean back, but you bring your leg down on them instead, knocking them down. We figured that was enough for now. We even had sparring matches. Ken and I demonstrated how that worked, then Jessica and I had a match for it.

Jessica: "Well, Kincius, it's you and me now." I gulped.

Ashley: "You so got this." I nodded, but charged into her right away at the start, when she judo-flipped me behind her. I landed on my back while she mounted on top of me. I upper-cutted her, then got back to my feet, giving her a spinning roundhouse to the gut. She keeled over, while I punched her across the face. She grabbed my next punch, then kneed me in the gut. She flipped me over again, then elbow-dropped me.

Jessica: "Nice try, Kincius. But not close enough." I grabbed her head, then gave her a head butt. She backed up, and so did I, but I then tornado kicked her. She fell to the ground while I got on top of her. She wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me in so quick I couldn't believe it.

Jessica: "You're trying to overpower me? Doesn't really work for skinny people like you." She then, while still holding my head, moved around so she was sitting on my back, holding me in a headlock. She was trying to submit me, I guess.

Jessica: "Submit to my power!" I punched her face, then did a back fist to knock her off. I then got up, and attempted to elbow drop her head to the ground, but she slipped away. I slammed the ground, and she got me in a scissor lock on my legs.

Kyle: "What the…" I was pulling on them. They were not coming loose. I eventually had to tap the ground.

Ken: "Okay, Jessie. Off." She let go.

Jessica: "You don't know how to get out of that?"

Kyle: "No."

Jessica: "That's where third degree come in handy over first, I take it." She slightly snickered. John and Ashley then tried their new moves out on each other. I watched both intently, not knowing who to root for.

Ken: "Good uppercut, Ashley!"

Jessica: "Defense, John! Defense!"

Kyle: "Same here."

Ken: "Yeah!" After that, we all took a break for lunch. Ashley made us cheeseburgers. Boy, I love me a cheeseburger.

Ashley: "Nice moves, John."

Jessica: "Ashley, you just need to put more power behind your moves. That's all."

Ashley: "Thanks."

John: "Ouch." He was rubbing the bottom of his chin.

Kyle: "How about less shots to the chin?"

Ashley: "I didn't want to hit his groin."

Ken: "Amen, sister."

Kyle: "How 'bout them burgers?"

Ken: "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. May I take your order, please?"

Jessica: "You liked that movie?"

Kyle: "It was decent!"

Ashley: "Well?"

John: "Definitely a have-again."

Kyle: "Most definitely."

Jessica: "Little less grease next time."

Kyle: "Okay. Now, let's get crackin'."

Later through the months, John had a lot of bandage applying practice, because occasionally, during training, one of us would bruise the other a little too much. We had a lot of practice with our weapons, and other Ranger Keys besides ours in the meantime. I had a lot of extra ground maneuvers to learn, which I did. Everyone could now shoot straight as an arrow if needed, and our sword skills were pretty good all around. Ashley went through a lot of meals so that everyone loved them, including Jessica, who was usually pretty critical about things like that.

After the two month waiting period… Navi slowed down the ship as we went over the moon.

Navi: "Guys! Guys! The moon is right below us!" We looked below, seeing many craters on a white surface.

John: "Nice!"

Ashley: "I never thought that I'd see this growing up on Terra Venture!"

Ken: "Wow."

Jessica: "That is pretty cool."

Kyle: "Damn…"

Navi: "And that's not all! Earth is straight ahead!" We looked into the main computer. Navi showed us the blue ball that was the Earth.

Kyle: "Oh my God." The beauty that was Earth. Wow.

Ashley: "Such a nice planet…"

Jessica: "It is better looking in person."

Ken: "Wow."

John: "Sweet…"

Navi: "I have to say that myself."

Kyle: "Oh… I suddenly noticed the radar screen in the corner had a bunch of blips on it.

Kyle: "Guys! Blips on the radar-" It was too late. The ships appeared, and shot at us, shaking the ship around.

Kyle: "Navi! Turn on the shields!" Navi flew to the control panel, flipping on the shields. The shots were now making us take less damage.

Kyle: "Rangers! Suit up!" Everyone nodded after we all got up.

Every Ranger: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We quickly morphed.

John: "I kinda forgot we could morph after those two months."

Kyle: "No time. Everyone, to your Zords!" They ran into the underground section of the ship, while I ran back to the helm.

Navi: "They are Zangyack ships! It's confirmed!"

Ken: "Damn it! They beat us here!"

Kyle: "No worries! We just need to get them out of the way before we land is all."

Ashley: "Yay!"

Jessica: "Just clear the way, Kincius." I nodded, then flipped the ship to the side.

Kyle: "Firing cannons!" The cannons of the left side of the ship started firing, knocking out the ships as they came. It was truly a sight to see these ships still trying to take us out. I even started firing the cannons on the right side. Once I turned on the frontal cannons, the fleet was starting to dwindle down to nothing.

Ashley: "My scanners are showing new ships flying in."

Kyle: "Then maybe it's time we bring out the rest of the Zords. Deploying TrailerZord!" I hit the yellow button on my control panel, opening the top of the ship, releasing Jessica's Zord. It rammed into some incoming ships. Once she got some clearance…

Jessica: "Deploying MarineZord!" She hit a pink button, deploying Ashley's Zord form inside hers. It flew out the top. Ashley shot some lasers out into the crowd of ships, flying away from Jessica's Zord as it continued to ram the other ships.

Ashley: "Deploying RacerZord!" She hit a green button on her control panel, releasing John's RacerZord from the top of her Zord. It raced out at mach speed, blasting the newer ships, and racing around, covering me as I was firing more shots from the right cannons.

John: "And finally, deploying JetZord!" He hit a blue button, releasing Ken's Zord. It flew out extremely fast from the right side of John's Zord, then started shooting down other ships as they flew in.

Kyle: "Let's clear out the crowd!" I continued shooting lasers, and the rest of the Zords backed me up.

Ken: "I say we combine these guys!"

Kyle: "Ooh! Megazord time!" We all hit the key and cutlass sword button, starting the combo sequence. Ken's Zord released its top two wings, then pulled in its rear two. John's Zord allowed a fist to sprout out of it, and it spun the back wheels a round to the center of the Zord. They the attached to mine as the masts were retracting into the ship to make a chestplate. The front of my Zord split in half, revealing a head. MarineZord and TrailerZord transformed into the legs. They attached to my rear turbo booster engines, and the Megazord grabbed a pirate hat, which was the JetZord's two top wings, and put it on its head.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord!" We were now in one huge cockpit.

Kyle: "Holy hell."

Ashley: "So this is our Megazord."

John: "Never thought I'd see the day."

Ken: "Never thought I'd pilot one."

Jessica: "Incoming!" She swung her wheel to the side, making the Megazord jump away. I grabbed my wheel, making two swords come out.

Kyle: "Pirate Sabers! Go!" We made the Megazord run across the moon, then spin its swords around, slashing every ship we flew across in space.

Ken: "Let's try the fire power on this bad boy!" He spun his wheel, which triggered the Megazord's arm to go forward, and it triggered the built in cannon on the right hand, shooting down the Zangyack Ships.

John: "I'm backing you up!" He spun his wheel, blasting down more ships with the built in cannon on the left hand. Ashley then spun her wheel, making the right leg kick and incoming missile shot back into a crowd, destroying another bunch of ships. We were left with one more bunch of ships to take out.

Kyle (Jack): "Ken, John, let's unleash the full artillery onto these b*'s!" Ken, John, and I spun our wheels around extremely fast, firing every bit of artillery we had into that army of ships, from the shoulder cannons, and the two fist cannons, annihilating the rest of the fleet.

Jessica: "All in a day's work, everybody." We split the Megazord apart, then made everything go back together. Ken's Zord went back inside John's, John's went back inside Ashley's, Ashley's went back inside Jessica's, and Jessica's went back inside mine. We sailed back towards Earth.

Inside the GalleonZord…

We were now demorphed.

Ashley: "I can't believe the Zangyack Empire beat us here!"

Kyle: "Me neither. Hmm…"

Jessica: "Do you think they even know the Zangyacks exist?"

Ken: "I don't know. We'll probably have to explain the situation."

John: "I hope they'll at least listen. We are Rangers, right?"

Kyle (Jack): "But we're also pirates. Savvy?"

John: "True. They might not believe us anyway."

Ashley: "They should listen. The Power Rangers always know what they're talking about."

Kyle: "Which city are we headed to, Navi?"

Navi: "New York, ahoy!" She yelled.

Ken: "New York City?" We all jumped from our seats.

Kyle (Jack): "Bring 'er about, Nav. I'll check the damage situation."

Jessica: "Not without me you're not, Captain." We checked our outside damage, which was nothing more than a few singe marks from the lasers. Whoever built this thing sure knew what they were doing. Jessica and I polished out the singes, then went back inside as Navi started parking the ship. We parked next to a giant green statue of a woman holding a torch, and wearing a crown. She held a book that said 'July 4, 1776.' She was also in a huge gown, or robe. I don't know what it was. We parked so it wasn't right next to it, but we were still pretty close.

Kyle (Jack): "Lay anchor." Navi pushed a button, dropping red anchors into the water. I ran for one of the exit doors, and some long rope was released for each of us. We grabbed on to the ropes, and slid down them. We each landed one by one, leaving me in front of everyone else, in the most dramatic entrance. The citizens of Earth looked on at us with questioning glances. Others looked amused.

Kyle (Jack): "Behold, Earthlings. We are the new Power Rangers team. Power Rangers Pirate Armada! I am Captain Kyle Kincius. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Everyone else just kept staring.

Ken: "I don't think they get it, dude."

Kyle (Jack): "Hello? Power Rangers? Savvy?"

Guy: "You parked next to a national monument."

Kyle (Jack): "Are you all deaf?"

Guy: "No. We heard you. Power Rangers. We thought you guys were history."

John: "Well, we're not."

Guy: "Welcome to Earth."

Kyle (Jack): "No problem, mate."

Ashley: "Hi."

Jessica: "Do we have to move the GalleonZord?"

Guy: "Well, I'm not entirely sure."

Kyle: "Can we check out your lovely city?"

Guy: "Sure. Why not?" Everyone else stared at each other like, "WTF?" We walked ahead, waving to everyone else. We were exploring the city, just watching the city go by, pointing to things we found interesting. Jessica even managed to get some shopping done. She forced John, Ken, and I to carry the bags back.

John: "Seriously, Jessie?"

Ken: "Oof!"

Kyle: "Eeee…"

Ashley: "This is a little cruel, don't you think?"

Jessica: "You and me are not leaving this planet without trying at least a little Earth fashion! Come on!"

Ashley: "I meant making the boys carry your bags."

Jessica: "Our bags. Some of it's going to be yours." Ashley sighed while we carried it back, and set it in the living room of the ship, and of course, went back into the city to see more.

Kyle: "Central Park." I just read a sign.

Ashley: "It's huge!" We all ran in, seeing people playing with their dogs, kids playing with each other, even squirrels and rabbits.

Jessica: "What are those guys?" We looked at them. One was a big, plump man in home-made samurai armor with a wooden sword, and his companion was much skinnier, also in armor, with a wooden sword. They looked like they were meditating. I walked over to them.

Jessica: "I didn't want you to- Darn it."

Ashley: "Maybe they know a good place to get some food."

Ken: "At least…"

John: "Yeah." They followed behind me while I walked to him.

Kyle: "Excuse me, sir?" The plump one opened his eyes.

Plump: "Ah. You have come to report trouble?"

Kyle: "No. I was just trying to figure out what you were doing."

Plump: "We are meditating, as true samurai should, right, Spike?" Spike, the skinny one, started talking.

Spike: "Yeah, Uncle Bulk. Mediating." He made an annoying snicker. I covered his mouth.

Kyle: "Don't do that again." Bulk stood up, and put out his hand. I shook it.

Bulk: "You are a Ranger, yes?"

Kyle: "How'd you know?"

Bulk: "News spreads fast in New York, my son. I am Samurai Bulk, the protector of New York City. My companion is Samurai Spike. We patrol the city, day and night, to protect it from evil!"

Spike: "Yeah!" He made that snicker, and I backhanded him.

Kyle: "Dude, stop snickering. Please."

Spike: "It's fun! Maybe we could use your help some day, Rangers."

Kyle: "Maybe."

Ashley: "Do you know a good place to eat?"

Ken: "Yeah. We're starving."

Spike: "There's an Applebee's near here me and my Uncle Bulk always go to."

Bulk: "I shall guide you, Rangers." Spike got up, and we followed them. I shrugged, and immediately followed them through the city. We went through a few blocks, but we made it.

Bulk: "Here it is. The Applebee's. May it supply your belly well." He bowed to us. I bowed back. He started walking again.

Spike: "See ya later, Rangers!" He ran behind Bulk.

John: "Why'd you bow to him?"

Kyle: "It's a sign of respect. Why not show it back?" We went into the restaurant, where it took absolutely no time at all to wait. Our waiter even promptly came up.

Waiter: "Hello. I will be your waiter. My name is Stephen. What will you be ordering today?"

Kyle: "I'll start with a Sprite."

Ken: "Coke."

Jessica: "Coke. Diet."

John: "Water."

Ashley: "Also a water."

Stephen: "Excellent! I'll bring them out." We waited for only one minute before he rounded up the drink.

Jessica: "Service is actually good."

Kyle: "Uh-huh." I started slurping.

Ashley: "So, how good is it?"

Kyle: "Not bad. Earthlings don't do anything different from our Sprites in Terra Venture."

Ken; "Coke's the same, too."

John: "Sweet." He drunk the water.

John: "Water's the same."

Kyle: "I guess everything on Earth is the same as Terra Venture." We kept drinking when Stephen came back to ask what we'd like.

Stephen: "Have you decided on your order?"

Kyle: "Bacon Double Cheeseburger. Just ketchup, cheese, and bacon."

Ashley: "I'll have the same thing as him."

Ken: "Get me a steak. Well done."

Jessica: "I'll have the salad, please."

John: "Buffalo Wings."

Stephen: "Ooh! A variety of meals! Coming right up!" He ran away.

Kyle: "Ashley, you don't have to order everything I do."

Ashley: "But I want to taste things. That's all."

Jessica: "Eat too much of those, then there'll be a problem."

John: "Eh, whatever."

Ken: "How are you so used to that?"

John: "Well, get used to it. We're going to live together for quite a long time." We were still drinking for the most part. As soon as we were about to eat our food, an explosion happened outside, causing the whole place to cave in around us, sort of. Everyone else ran out in a hurry while the five of us just sat there.

Kyle: "Do Earth restaurants usually do that?" I asked after a few seconds. Jessica, John, and Ken fell to the ground, like in an anime. Ashley giggled.

Jessica: "NO, you buffoon! There's obviously trouble outside! We need to morph!"

Kyle: "Oh yeah… Let's go, Rangers!" We ran out of the restaurant. We found an army of Gormin, Sugormin, and a new monster attacking people in the city.

Kyle: "Heh. Guess the Zangyacks realized their little fleet was destroyed."

Ashley: "Guess so."

Kyle: "Let's get 'em!" We were charging towards the monster, who was terrorizing a group of people. We pulled out our muskets, and shot him. He turned around.

Monster: "Who the hell are you?" He then saw our muskets.

Monster: "Wait a sec. You're the Power Rangers?"

John: "That's right."

Kyle (Jack): "And we'd greatly appreciate it if you'd just turn around now and save yourselves the trouble of getting your asses whooped. Savvy?"

Jessica; "If you say savvy one more time, I swear to God…"

Monster: "Argh! Get them, Gormins! Sugormins!"

Gormins: "Gor! Gor! Gor!" They charged.

Sugormins: "Sgor!" They immediately fired on us. We dodged their shots, then pulled out our morphers and Ranger Keys.

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We morphed as usual, with the first X we shot out forming our black jumpsuits, the second X making our color-coded pirate outfits, then the third X making our helmet, and the V finishing off our helmet with our key and cutlass sword logo. We then did our role call.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!" A flag flew behind us with our logo. We then pulled out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets, then charged into battle.

Kyle: "Let's make it flashy!" I was the first one into the crowd of Gormin and Sugormin. I slashed one Gormin, then blasted a Sugormin almost like a sniper picking off his target. I swung my sword again, then roundhouse kicked a Gormin, slashing him apart. I shot my gun in one direction, then the other, and finally the opposite direction, knocking out three Sugormin. Some Sugormin even charged, trying to punch me. I ducked under their shots, then slashed my sword down, tripping them. Every one of them kept falling over each other. I finally slashed one Gormin in half, like Samurai Jack.

Ken was faring as well as me. I noticed that, thanks to Ashley and John's marksmen training, his musket shots weren't randomly flying everywhere. His swordsmanship was as good as ever, and he even used a sidekick on one Gormin trying to ambush him. He shot one point blank, then started shooting randomly all around him, taking out a Gormin or a Sugormin with each shot.

Gormin: "Gor! Gor!" They shot a missile at him, which Ken sliced in half. He then shot the three Gormin down who shot the missile. Some Sugormin even charged at him. But he finished them in one slash each. He then turned around, shooting every single Gormin in sight, one by one.

Jessica was swinging her sword like a baton first, then slashing it while she was spinning it to get more slashes off. She even was able to shoot straight while spinning her sword now. Every shot flew through a Gormin's head. A Sugormin shot her, but she deflected the shot back, and was slicing through the army of Gormin around her to get to it. She killed it in one slash. She then turned around, shooting down more Gormin as they came.

John was being creative in his style. He jumped up, shooting the one below him as he got to it.

Sugormin: "Sgor!"

John: "Say something other than Gor!" He shot it point blank, then slashed every other Gormin near him. His swordsmanship training from Jessica and Ken was paying off, for sure. He was swinging the sword in ways he never thought of before. He even did a Ventus-styled slash, and it worked well. The next Gormin that came after him tried bashing his head in. obviously, it didn't work. He shot it through the head, and slashed the one coming behind.

Ashley: "Damn minions!" She yelled that as she killed a Gormin. A Sugormin charged at her, and she slashed it to bits, too. She kept shooting them from a distance. If one got close, she just slashed it and called it good. She even got off a point blank shot on one Gormin, knocking it into a Sugormin who was about to shoot, making it explode and kill every Gormin nearest him. The Sugormin kept coming, and she slashed apart every Sugormin like they were paper.

Ken was still going at a minion. When I saw one that was about to get him, I threw my sword at Ken. He ducked, then he saw the sword stab the Gormin through the forehead. Ken grinned in his helmet, then saw that John was running towards him, shooting and slashing at more Gormin. John saw I had only my gun. I was shooting off the crowd of Gormin one by one, of course, but he knew I needed another weapon.

John: "Kyle! Have my Pirate Saber!" He tossed it, killing another Sugormin as it attempted to punch him with a bullet to the head. I caught it, then slashed through the crowd.

Kyle: "Thanks!" Ken then grabbed my saber out of the Gormin's head. It dropped.

Ken: "John! You'll need this!" He threw John a musket. John caught it, then started firing away, clearing the crowd quickly.

John: "Thanks!"

Ken: "Anytime!" He put my Pirate Saber into his other hand, and started slashing through all of the Gormin again. I resumed my sweep of the Sugormin and Gormin as they charged at me. Ashley and Jessica got closer, and started to get surrounded.

Ashley: "Jess! Here!" She tossed her Pirate Saber.

Jessica: "You're going to want this!" Jessica tossed her Power Musket. They grabbed each other's weapons, then went back on the sweep. Ashley fired away like a gunslinger, and Jessica went back to going like Kratos with chained Pirate Sabers. The Gormin couldn't even get close to Jessica, and the Sugormin's shots kept getting deflected, one by one. She was wiping the floor with those things. Ashley finished off her bit of monsters, and we all gave one last final attack to all of the other monsters.

Kyle: "That should clear that… Oh God." More were coming. When we were about to go attack, however…

Bulk: "Never fear, citizens of New York!"

Spike: "My Uncle Bulk and I are here!"

Jessica: "Those bozos?"

Ken: "Not now, guys!" Bulk and Spike ran in front of us.

Bulk: "We're the protectors! It's only natural that we help you out!" They pulled out their wooden swords, and charged ahead. They started to whack the Gormins with their wooden swords, and yelling all samurai style. The Gormins were unaffected, and they pushed Bulk and Spike out of the way, and started to attack them, while John, Ashley and I shot at them, and Ken and Jessica went back to slashing them. Ashley, John, and I pulled Bulk and Spike off the ground.

John: "You okay, guys?"

Bulk: "We're fine! We must charge back into battle! It is our duty… as samurai!"

Spike: "Yeah! Duty!"

Kyle: "No. Your wooden swords had no effect on the Gormin."

Ashley: "Unsurprisingly, so."

Kyle: "You guys might be able to hurt them if you had real swords, but not with those."

John: "Yeah."

Bulk: "We are the protectors of New York. Plus, I can't afford real swords."

Spike: "I wish we could."

Kyle: "Guys, if you want to help, make sure that everyone is evacuated."

Spike: "Okay."

Bulk: "You have more effective weaponry than ours. If that's what we need to do to protect our fine city, we shall do just that! Come, Samurai Spike! Circumstances have changed! We must evacuate the citizens!"

Spike: "Charge!" They dashed towards some hidden citizens, and started organizing them.

Kyle: "Let's keep the Gormin busy!"

John and Ashley: "Right!" We charged back into the mass of minions, slashing them apart, and shooting them down. Once we got them away from the citizens, I grabbed my morpher, and brought forth a new Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Guys, it's time!" They recognized my Ranger Key, and pulled out their own members of that team.

All of us: "It's Morphin' Time!" We then put the keys into our morphers, and turned the keys. Bulk and Spike turned around to see what was happening. Blinding lights flashed out at them as our new morph sequence happened.

John: "Ranger Number 5! Green!" His pirate suit disappeared so that the new Ranger suit could go on. His new Ranger suit appeared first, completely covered in Green, with Red stripes on the front of it, arranged in an obtuse V-shape. He then got a cape, which had the vampire-like cape look. Finally, his helmet materialized, which covered his face, up until it got to his eyes. It then made another obtuse V-shaped visor, and his morph completed when a 5 appeared on his helmet.

Ashley: "Ranger Number 4! Pink! Her morph happened similarly. Her old suit disappeared, then made way for the new Pink suit, growing the cape, but when her helmet materialized, she got a heart shaped visor with a number 4, and she grew a skirt out of it.

Jessica: "Ranger Number 3! Yellow!" Her morph happened identically to Ashley's. She instead got a straight line visor, and the number 3 appeared on her helmet.

Ken: "Ranger Number 2! Blue!" His morph happened like John's. When it finished, he got an arrow shaped visor, and his number 2 appeared. Finally, I morphed.

Kyle: "Ranger Number 1! Red!" My morph happened like both John's and Ken's. My visor was two separate circles loosely conjoined together, and a number 1 popped onto my helmet. Our morph was finished, and Bulk and Spike made their comical mouth hanging open and pointing scene.

Bulk: "Aren't they just the Pirate Rangers?"

Spike: "I-I thought they were, Uncle Bulk!"

Bulk: "Oh dear God…" We then started our role call.

Kyle: "Red Ancient Ranger!"

Ken: "Blue Ancient Ranger!"

Jessica: "Yellow Ancient Ranger!"

Ashley: "Pink Ancient Ranger!"

John: "Green Ancient Ranger!"

All of us: "Mighty Morphin' Ancient Rangers!"

Bulk: "Let's watch. Maybe we'll know how they did it after that?"

Spike: "Maybe."

Kyle: "Okay guys. Now that we've turned back the clock, let's show them how the Ancient Rangers do things!"

Everyone else: "Right!" We charged into the army of Gormin. I was throwing kicks and punches for a little while, then pulled out my Red Ranger Staff. I tipped it with the drill, and started swinging it around, hitting the Gormin for extra build up damage on them. I stabbed one of the Gormin with it, then spun it around, tossing him into another one, as I changed the tip into a claw, and separated it into a 9-part whiplash. I started whipping it around the whole army of Gormin that surrounded me, and they were dropping like flies.

Ken: "Okay. Blue Bow!" He pulled out a bow, and started shooting the Gormin and Sugormin surrounding him. Even though they fired back, he dodged each shot, and retaliated with a barrage of arrows in response to it. When a Gormin got near enough to him, He slammed the whole bow into them like a battering ram, then whipped them into the crowd. He shot a bunch through the head.

Jessica: "Yellow Power Pole!" She got out a bow staff like me, only sticking on a fist. She made it punch a few of the Gormin, then kicked the ones coming for her otherwise. She even used it to backhand a bunch of Sugormin. She then changed the tip to a two-finger extended one, and used it to poke the Gormin in the eyes. They jumped around before she kicked them away. The final attachment she put on it was a hand made to look like it was going to karate chop someone, which she did use it for, swinging the tip down into every Gormin that came near her, even swinging it from side to side.

Ashley: "Pink Throwing Cards!" She grabbed a bunch of cards, and threw them into the crowds. The result was explosions. Every Gormin was flying through the air, then landing on their butts. She was able to use her punches and kicks to fend off some extra ones, then she would grab the cards again, and start throwing them again. She then grabbed two earrings off the sides of her helmet. She tossed them, and they had bigger explosions than the cards did.

John: "Green Boomerang!" He grabbed it, hurling it at the crowd of Gormin. When it returned, he was using it as a sword, swinging it into more Gormin and Sugormin before hurling it again. After he killed most of his army, they all regrouped, and so did we.

Ashley: "I say we go for the Ancient Hurricane!"

John: "That's the torpedo with the weird random attack after it, right?"

Kyle: "Well, I say we use it." We all nodded, and spread apart.

Ashley: "John!" She threw it to John. John bopped it around like a soccer ball, then kicked it forward, catching it again. He kicked it off.

John: "Jessie!" Jessica caught it, kicking it around with herself for a few minutes. She finally kicked it up straight into the air.

Jessica: "Ken!" She kicked it into the air, where Ken flipped through the air, then caught it, falling back down, positioning it so I could kick it.

Ken: "Kyle, get it!"

Kyle: "Coming right up!" I dashed at full speed, then kicked it as hard as I could, sending the whole thing forward. It flew forward, slamming into a whole group of Gormin. They were expecting a massive explosion, so they started to back up to run, but the torpedo turned into a trash compactor. The Gormin laughed. What happened instead was, as they headed towards it, a vortex opened up, sucking up all of the Gormin right next to it. It drove off as if nothing happened afterwards. The minions were stunned, then they looked at us. We were as dumbfounded as they were apparently.

Kyle: "A trash compactor?"

Ken: "I thought it would just explode."

Jessica: "Huh?"

John: "Um…"

Ashley: "Yeah…" The minions again charged towards us.

Kyle: "Oh well. Let's use these guys!" I pulled out the Red Samurai Key. They nodded, also pulling out those keys. We got them ready.

All of us: "Go Go Samurai!" Our Ancient Ranger outfits disappeared as we went into the samurai suits. We each formed our kanji symbol, then gained the Samurai Ranger training suits. We grew their masks, then got the suits without the helmets. Our Spin Swords appeared, so we put them in their holsters, and finally, we got their helmets. We were in our new outfits, staring the Gormin down.

Kyle: "Red Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Ken: "Blue Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Ashley: "Pink Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

John: "Green Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Jessica: "Yellow Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

All of us: "Power Rangers Samurai! Rangers together! Samurai forever! Hee-yah!"

Bulk: "The Samurai Rangers? How?"

Spike: "The pink one's back!" He sighed romantically, happy he saw his favorite Ranger outfit again. After that, we pulled out our Spin Swords. While the others immediately charged into battle, I pulled out the Lion disk, and spun it around.

Kyle: "Fire Smasher!" When I was done spinning it, I got the Fire Smasher, which was a Cloud Strife size blade, decorated in red, with a giant gold fire kanji symbol near the top half. I charged into battle after that, swinging my Fire Smasher like Ike from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I always wanted to use this weapon, and now, I get to. I swung it horizontally, sending out a torrent of flames at a group of Gormin. I then kicked it up with my foot, smashing it vertically down into a Sugormin. It exploded, and when the Fire Smasher collided with the ground, it sent a fire wave through the ground again, launching more Gormin through the air. Ken was swinging his Spin Sword like an expert. Being the Blue Samurai Ranger was one of his favorite Keys, he loved it when we used him, and he loved it even more here. He swung it, slicing the Sugormin like nothing, even deflecting their laser shots with it. After a few minutes, he grabbed his Dragon disk, and spun it through the Spin Sword.

Ken: "Hydro Bow!" Once it was done, his Spin Sword morphed into a bow with the kanji symbol for water directly where the arrows needed to be fired. He shot water arrows at the Sugormin, taking them out one by one. The Gormin would charge at him again, but he used kicking attacks to fend them off. Once he was done, he fired an arrow in to the sky, which after it fired, rained enough arrows to blot out the sun for the minions. They fell immediately after each shot would hit them. Ashley was swinging her sword, as well. She found slicing the Gormin to be rather easy, and not really a chore at all. They fell like paper in the wind. She was flipping around, slicing them apart, too, when she grabbed her Turtle disk, and spun it through the Spin Sword, creating her weapon.

Ashley: "Sky Fan!" She created a pink fan, which was also white, with her wind kanji symbol on the fan decorated all over it. She spun around, flapping the fan in every direction as she went. The Gormin and Sugormin flew around like flies, and they even flew into some of the rest of us, where we'd instantly slash them down. John was swinging his sword up, down, and through enemies like Samurai Jack. A lot of us watched Samurai Jack as kids, and we tried to emulate him a lot in our fights, especially as the Samurai Rangers. That's the only reason I keep mentioning him. He was having a good time until he got surrounded, but he wasn't threatened. He pulled out his Bear disk, and spun it through the Spin Sword, creating his new weapon.

John: "Forest Spear!" It was a long black stick with the kanji for forest at the top. A blade stuck straight out of it, and he swung it like he thought Donatello would. With every swing of the spear, he created a vine or root that would assist him in striking down the army. Once he back flipped out of a crowd of roots and vines, he slammed his spear into the ground, and ran around it, gathering enough speed to fly through the air, kicking enemies as he flew, while still holding onto the spear. He then pulled it out, slammed it onto two of the Gormin's heads, and split kicked them, sending them flying away. Jessica was easily enjoying her fight, slashing them like she had the Blade of Olympus, going all Rage of Sparta on the Gormin. She stopped after one 360 degree slash to add her Ape disk to the Spin Sword, spinning it around to create her weapon.

Jessica: "Earth Slicer!" Three giant blades poked out of it, and she had the earth kanji on the center. She threw the Earth Slicer straight through a battalion of Gormin. It struck the ones immediately in the middle out first, then some rocks flew up from under the army, blasting them into the sky, and slamming back on top of them once they landed. We used all of their attacks together, when all of a sudden, the crowd shortened to only a few.

Kyle: "That's it guys! They're finally weakening! Fire Smasher! Cannon Mode!" I set it up so it was ready to go and launch some disks. I removed the Lion disk from the holder, and placed it into the first slot. Everyone else turned their weapons back into their Spin Swords, then handed their disks over, one by one. Ken loaded his up, then Ashley, then John, and finally Jessica. I grabbed the Beetle Disk out, then placed it into the side where the Lion disk used to be.

Kyle: "5-Disc Beetle Cannon!" I aimed at the army.

Kyle: "FIRE!" I shot the disks out, creating a laser shaped like the Beetle Folding Zord, as it slammed into the Gormin, knocking them down, and blowing them up.

Jessica: "Well, all in a day's work, I suppose."

John: "Yeah."

Gormin: "Gor!" We turned to see yet another massive army come our way.

Kyle: "Okay. I'm getting fed up with these punks." I slapped my belt buckle, summoning my Mystic Force Red Ranger Key. Everyone else got those keys out. Ken did it with reluctance, though.

Kyle; "What?"

Ken: "I'm not feeling up to this."

Kyle: "Because that Blue Ranger's a girl?"

Ken: "Yes."

Kyle: "It'll be okay! Just roll with it."

Ken: "Fine."

All of us: "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" After a very short sequence of losing our Samurai suits, then flying through the symbols to get our outfits, our helmets immediately wrapped around us.

Kyle: "Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

Jessica: "Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

Ken: "Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger! Oh God… I hate this frikkin' suit color!"

Ashley: "Ever-changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

John: "Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" We then spun around, letting our capes flow behind us as we did.

All of us: "Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

Bulk: "Huh?"

Spike: "They're another team now, Uncle Bulk."

Bulk: "I know that, Spike!" Spike then got backhanded. We charged towards the incoming army of Gormin, and started pulling out our Magi Staves.

Kyle: "Magi Staff! Sword Mode!" I swung it around, leaving fire in my wake as I did so. Each Gormin fell to the power of my strikes like they were wood. I punched and kicked them in between slashes. I back-kicked one of them, and ridge-handed another. I stabbed one, tossing him towards the other ones.

Jessica; "Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!" She summoned Chip's crossbow, using it to shoot lightning at all of the Gormin coming after her. She also found it to be useful as a pickaxe during our training sessions, so she used it that way, too. She used a butterfly kick to bring the other Gormin down around her, then continued shooting as the action switched to Ken.

Ken; "Magi Staff! Tidal Wave!" He pointed his Magi Staff forward, washing up a bunch of Gormin, while he was fighting the rest with hand to hand combat. He roundhouse kicked a few of them, then jump kicked one, and judo-flipped another behind him, knocking it out after he punched it in the face. He would fling out his Magi Staff every so often to shoot out some water moves, too.

Ashley: "Magi Staff! Pink Torn-BURP!" She burped really loudly inside her helmet, sending out a pink cloud of noxious methane. The Gormin inhaled it, then they fell to the ground one by one. She brought her hands to her face as all of the other Gormin near her ran away from her.

Ashley: "W-wait! Come back! It's not usually that stinky!" She ran after them, trying to get them to come back to her. She then pulled off her helmet.

Ashley: "I have got to let this thing vent! Sheesh!"

John: "Magi Staff! Axe Mode!" He swung it down into the ground, sending out a punch of vines and rocks flying at the Gormin he fought. They were overwhelmed, even as John jumped back over to swing his axe into them. The power that axe could trigger was pretty large by what we saw, and it only enhanced when we were on Earth's surface. We regrouped to see that the last bit of reinforcements were heading in.

Kyle: "So, Ashley, how'd you do that pink gas cloud?"

Ashley: "I burped when I was conjuring my attack, so it did it by itself."

Jessica: "Your burps could kill a cow."

John: "They are powerful."

Ken: "Well, what do we do about the army?"

Kyle: "Mystic Legend Mode." Everyone nodded.

All of us: "Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Neramax!" We were given new white chest and shoulder armor, which enhanced helmet features, and boots, with giant Lion Staves. Once our transformation ended, we charged back into the crowd, swinging our staves like bo staves.

Kyle: "Fire Storm!" I sent a maelstrom of fire at my Gormin army, and they burned in the fire, while I continued to swing my staff around.

Jessica: "Lightning Bolt!" Her attack struck down many of the Gormin coming for her, electrocuting them while killing them. She continued to swing her staff as if nothing happened.

Ken: "Tidal Wave!" He sent out a bigger Tidal Wave than he had done before, wiping his army straight down the street. He then went back to attacking his enemies normally.

Ashley: "Whirlwind!" She swung her staff to produce a tornado attack that launched each Gormin into the air, then slamming them back into the ground as the whole thing ended, making craters in the city. She smiled to herself, then went back to attacking the Gormin.

John: "Rockslide!" He swung his staff up, then down. This action made rocks come out in the sky, then drop onto the Gormin charging him, finishing them off. We then regrouped.

Kyle: "Let's end this right, Rangers!"

Ashley; "Right!" We dialed in a 2 on our Lion Staves, and charged up our new attack, which made us charge straight through the final bit of the army as a giant energy ball. A majority of them exploded, and the remaining Gormin saw this as a last stand attempt apparently, charging at us.

Kyle: "Heh. Fireheart! I summon you!" I pulled out the Mystic Force morpher, typing in a code to summon him. He flew out of nowhere, flaring the enemies with hid fire breath before I hopped on him.

Kyle: "Let's do this Fireheart!" He flew into the air so we could combine. We did, and my new dragon armor felt great!

Kyle: "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" I pulled up my two wands, charging them up, and tossing them at the Gormin. They flew through them repeatedly before finally coming back to me. I used their power to create a giant meteor.

Kyle: "Heh. Welcome… to the Red Ranger's Big Bang Attack!" I tossed down the meteor. The Gormin all ran as the meteor enveloped most of them, disintegrating them. I powered up out of nowhere, then summoned another smaller meteor.

Kyle: "WELCOME TO OBLIVION!" I tossed it, and it enveloped the last Gormin, destroying the entire army. I flew down, letting my wings flap dramatically as I landed. Both Bulk and Spike could only watch on in sheer amazement.

Ken: "A little too over the top, don't you think?"

Kyle: "Eh, gets the job done either way."

Ashley: "That's how I felt when I first used that armor, too."

Jessica: "Now I want to try it."

John: "How about letting me take it for a spin?"

Kyle: "Maybe another time." The monster came back as we de-morphed back to the Pirate Armada.

Monster: "You pesky Power Rangers! I, Turquotor will not allow for this attack to go any longer!" He shot at us with his laser beams. We dodged to the side, pulling out our Pirate Sabers. We each ran towards him, slashing him at the same time. I then side-kicked him, sending him into a wall.

Kyle: "Enough messing around." I grabbed my Pirate Key, and loaded it into my Saber, as everyone else did.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

All of us: "Haaaaaaaaaaa…"

Turquotor: "No! I won't be defeated! Prince Walz Gil demanded that you be destroyed, so I'll destroy you!" He charged headlong at us.

Kyle (Jack): "No way, savvy?"

All of us; "QUINTUPLE PIRATE SLASH!" We swung our Pirate Sabers downward, making crescent shaped energy blasts. They each went straight through Turquotor, and destroyed him.

Kyle (Jack): "That's the icing on the cake. Savvy?"

Jessica: "If you say savvy one more F*ING TIME…"

Ashley: "Shut up, Jessica!"

Jessica: "Don't YOU tell ME to shut up, you little-" They were about to beat each other up, but Ken and John grabbed them, pulling them apart.

Kyle: "LADIES! Chill!" Captain's orders!" They both calmed down while Ken released Jessica and John released Ashley. We powered down, getting rid of our suits in a flash of light.

Ashley: "But you can say what you want, right?" Before I could answer, Bulk and Spike ambushed me, all ready to praise me, and like I was there…

Bulk: "Oh, guys! You did it! You beat that guy!"

Spike: "Yeah! You even transformed into those other Rangers, annihilating that entire army!" he started snickering, when I just flat out punched him this time to shut him up.

Bulk: "I hate that little snicker myself. You're not alone."

Kyle: "Bulk, Spike, thanks for evacuating the civilians."

Spike: "No problem."

Bulk: "It's all thanks to you guys that we managed to help save the city."

Ken: "It's our job."

Ashley: "No problem."

Jessica: "Glad to help."

John: "Anytime. Oh!" He pulled out a communicator, giving it to Bulk.

John: "If you guys need any help protecting your city, call us." Bulk and Spike bowed to us samurai style, as I bowed back to them samurai style.

Bulk: "Samurai Spike and I will definitely call in times of emergency! Don't you worry! And now, we take our samurai exit!" They proudly turned their backs to us, and walked dramatically away.

Kyle: "I like them."

Ken: "They're nutjobs."

Jessica: "Of course YOU would like them, Kincius."

John: "If nothing else, they're consistent."

Ashley: "They're funny."

Kyle (Jack): "And now, we take our pirate exit, mates!" I walked away towards GalleonZord dramatically. Everyone except Ashley sighed, and followed behind me normally.

The End.

Next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

Spike steals my Red Samurai Key! Find out how events unfold next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada!


	3. Spike, Samurai Red

**Power Rangers Pirate Armada**

Chapter 2: Spike, Samurai Red

Log Entry: Kyle, Pirate Ranger Red

Hey, guys. I'm back again. Of the many things that happened today…

Jessica: "Don't any of you think it's weird that Turquotor mentioned that Prince Walz Gil of the Zangyack Empire ordered us dead?"

Kyle: "No. The Zangyacks hate us, so they'll send monster after monster to kill us. That's nothing new."

Jessica: "It still amazes me how little you worry about details, Kincius."

Kyle: "Again, that's Ken's job."

Ken: "John's been trying to use the intergalactic database to get info on this Walz Gil guy, but he's not getting much."

Ashley: "I'm worried…" About me, as everyone else well knew at this point in time.

Navi: "I've never heard of the prince myself. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

Jessica: "That isn't your fault, Navi." She sighed.

Kyle: "Well, like AkaRed said, we need to restore the Power Grid. If we gotta beat Walz Gil to do it, then I gladly will."

Ashley: "I'll help you."

Kyle: "Always good to know, Ashes." She smiled at me again. I nodded.

Ken: "So… How 'bout we check John's progress?" John was right in front of our radar in the living room.

John: "Earth doesn't really have an intergalactic channel I can use to hack into. I'm sorry, guys, but this could take a while."

Kyle: "Take as much time as you need, John."

Ashley: "What do we do in the meantime?"

Ken: "I was going to go to the training room. Who wants in?"

Kyle: "Me."

Jessica: "Count me in."

Ashley: "Me, too."

John: "I'll try to be right with you." He was frantically punching away at the keys again. He had a talent for this. Went way back to our days on Terra Venture.

Flashback… Back on Terra Venture, John and Ashley were rich kids, and I was lucky enough to be their middle class family friend. John's been practicing hacking since his freshman year of High School. I was 16 at the time.

John: "I think I got the code."

Kyle: "Good. We definitely need to show this guy how we do things. Cyber-style that is." John would try to hack into rumor sites to delete false or accusing rumors of me, himself, or Ashley. What we were hacking into now was some Entertainment Weekly site. John very quickly isolated the codes to edit the site, then he deleted the rumors within a few minutes, replacing them with truth.

Kyle: "Maybe you should say, does not get boner over Twilight movie or something like that."

John: "Well, that's the jist of it." He kept punching in words, then hit the edit button once done. He quickly hacked out.

John: "Too easy to hack this place."

Kyle: "The content is un-editable?"

John: "Completely."

Kyle: "And I bet they don't even know who's editing this crap." We high-fived.

John: "I love hacking."

Kyle: "I love watching your hacks. Can you hack video games?"

John: "Possibly, but this is more meaningful."

Kyle: "True that."

John: "Want to get that smoothie?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm thirsty."

End flashback. Now, in the training room…

Ken: "In order for one to be a good swashbuckler, one must know his surroundings as he knows himself." Ken, Jessica, Ashley and I had our Pirate Sabers out, while Ken was training us on how to use them, still.

Ken: "Like so. Navi, send out the Frisbees." He showed off his sword slashing skills to us, by slashing up the Frisbees being shot at him, one at a time. On the final Frisbee, he sliced it completely in half, knocking it into both walls.

Navi: "Wow!"

Kyle: "Not bad. My turn." I ran up, getting my Pirate Saber ready.

Kyle (Jack): "Bring it up, Nav."

Navi: "Here goes!" She flipped on a switch, while I was slicing them up now. I made it through every single one except the last one, when it conked me on the head.

Ken: "Nice going, Captain. All but one. Not bad."

Kyle: "My head…"

Jessica: "Amateur. Watch the mistress at work." She pushed me aside while Ashley ran forward to grab me and set me up straight again. Jessica grabbed her sword with only one hand. Ken and I were using both to hold the sword. She sliced through each one, while spinning the sword flashily on each slash. Even the last one flew upwards and downwards when she sliced it.

Ashley: "Um…"

Kyle: "Show off."

Ken: "Um… Very good."

Jessica: "Where's my prize?"

Ken: "Ashley, your turn." She walked up, very tightly gripping her Pirate Saber. She swung it very fast, but was recovering slowly. Some disks flew by her harmlessly as she ducked under, Matrix style. On her final strike, she sliced the disk from a down-to-up slash, sending most of it into the ceiling.

Ken: "Nice dodging, but the point of the exercise is to get every disk if you can. You voluntarily let most disks fly by you."

Ashley: "I was attempting to test my dodging capabilities, Master Ken."

Ken: "Master… I like that."

Jessica: "Don't get too full of yourself, Ken." She warned him very quickly.

Ken: "Right…

Kyle: "Now what?"

Ken: "Ah. The next part of our training will have to be actual use of the Pirate Sabers in battle." I nodded.

Ken: "Kyle, Ashley, you two are up first."

Kyle: "Already?"

Ashley: "I don't want to fight him!"

Ken: "It's not that you two are actually trying to kill each other." I agreed with Ken, secretly, but I didn't want to hurt Ashley, either.

Kyle: "Let's go." I tried to look tough and ready to fight, but I still had that hint of uncertainty in my eyes, and I guess she noticed. I charged, swinging my Pirate Saber down as she dodged it, and she moved back, preparing for another attack. I swung again. She blocked this time.

Kyle: "I don't wanna do this either, Ashley, but if we're gonna practice, we need to do this every once in a while."

Ashley: "Okay!" She power-slashed now, forcing me off as she charged at me again. I blocked, and our swords banged and banged for a good few minutes as we anticipated each other's slashes. We could read each other's minds! How the hell was that possible?

Jessica: "Good job, Ash. Keep it up." She sounded a little happy.

Ken: "A little more power, dude. Forget the fancy stuff for now." I nodded, as we went back to slicing at each other. We ended the match by jumping at each other, then two clangs went across as we passed each other. We breathed heavily for a few seconds before we both stumbled.

Jessica: "Evenly matched. Not bad, either of you. Gotta hand it to you, Captain Kincius, you're decent in a swordfight."

Kyle: "Thanks."

Ken: "Ashley, we need a little more work in power. Speed and agility aren't always going to be enough to help."

Ashley: "I know." She just took Ken's advice in, then we helped each other up.

Jessica: "You and me, Kenny. Show me what'cha got."

Ken: "Bring it, babycakes!" They started fighting as soon as we left the room. We got up on our own two feet, walking over to John now.

John: "Nothing!"

Navi: "Maybe I can-"

John: "I know what I'm doing, Navi! The intergalactic communications signal can't be that hard to find from Earth!" He kept typing in on the buttons.

Ashley: "Maybe Navi has an idea."

John: "How?"

Navi: "I need to amplify the receptors on the ship first!"

John: "Really?"

Navi: "That's what I've been trying to say! I needed to update the ship's galactic range anyway!" She flew outside to the intergalactic router to reroute it for Earth's routers.

Kyle: "Hey, John." He noticed minor bruises on both of us.

John: "Rough session?"

Kyle: "Ken and Jessie are still in there."

Ashley: "They'll probably be there for a while."

John: "Whatever. I'm almost finished trying to access the intergalactic criminal database."

Kyle: "Had to let Navi install an update?"

John: "Working on it, guys." John sometimes forgot to update his software. He would within the week, but other times, he had to skip one version entirely, then get another one, for lack of commitment to upload the last updates.

John: "At least Navi knows the systems."

Kyle: "Ashley and I are going out. Tell Ken he's in charge until we get back." Ken's my first mate. I don't try to bring up rank in certain situations, but other times, it's necessary.

John: "Don't wait for me, then. Go out." He went back to updating the software.

Navi: "You see the updating screen yet?"

John: "Yeah. It's updating now!" Ashley and I left the ship, sliding down from the anchors like before, but now, she jumped on my back as I slid down.

Ashley: "Where to?"

Kyle: "Central Park. Let's go."

Ashley: "Yay!" She jumped me, hugging me at the same time. She held my hand the rest of the way to Central Park. I bet you guys are wondering how Ashley and I became so close as to be boyfriend and girlfriend, despite our backgrounds of her being the rich princess, and me being the lowly commoner boy.

Flashback…

It happened when I was five. John was, well… three or four, I forget exactly. He also was wearing more fancy clothes than usual, because whenever I saw him, he wore regular clothes. He changed while in the car ride back.

John: "And this is my house." My mouth hung down. This is the time I knew I'd have fun there, but…

Kyle: "You house is huge!"

John: "It's not that big."

Kyle: "Maybe from what you know. But for me, it's huge!"

John: "Come on in." He walked me into the house. The lobby was the hugest part. Lounging chairs everywhere, golden sparkling tiles, purple walls… um… not much else to describe. I was too busy looking at how every bit of the place seemed to shine with such… gleaminess.

Kyle: "Wow. I need some of this shiny stuff."

John: "Gold, Kyle. It's gold."

Kyle: "Real honest to goodness gold?"

John: "Yep. Come with me." He dragged me to his room first. It was loaded to the brim with X-Men toys, and some Power Rangers figures. Mighty Moprhin' Alien Rangers were the team at the time, so he had them.

Kyle: "A bunk bed?"

John: "Yeah. My parents were expecting to have two girls, but I guess you can use it for tonight. I never use the top bunk. Feel free to it."

Kyle: "Thanks." I grabbed a Wolverine figure, then set it down once he told me about the bunk bed.

John: "Oh. My parents are home today. Want to see them?"

Kyle: "And I won't be judged?"

John: "They'll probably judge me." John then took me to meet his parents, who were actually some pretty nice people, despite the snobbish stereotype that went around in public about them.

Mrs. Brunk: "So this is Kyle! John told me so much about you!"

Kyle: "Hi, Mrs. Brunk?" She was nicer than I expected her to be.

Mr. Brunk: "Ah. You like baseball?"

Kyle: "Sort of."

John: "That's not all to the family."

Kyle: "Really?'

John: "I have an older sister, remember?"

Kyle: "Oh. Yeah." I knew who she was, I just thought he meant other people, like maybe his grandma or something. Ashley was a child singer/actor at the time. She still sort of is, but not as much as before. John dragged me to her, practically. She was reading a Dr. Seuss book about dogs. Go Dogs Go, I believe? She was in this sparkly flowing dress at the time. She was definitely six at the time.

Ashley: "This is Kyle?"

Kyle: "Y-yeah." She was my favorite singer besides Britney Spears when I was this young.

John: "Come on, dude. Say something!" He pushed me towards her. I picked up a Barbie she had lying on the floor, and said, very stupidly, "This looks sort of like you." John face palmed, while she giggled slightly. My eyes widened, and I got into a groove, while dropping the doll.

Kyle: "Of course, Ashley, seeing as how I'm really into your music, and I'm decently good at drums; maybe we can work out a bit of an… agreement, to get me in the band?"

Ashley: "Let's hear it."

Kyle: "I really don't know any songs, but here goes." I got behind her drum set, tried to spin the drumsticks, and ended up throwing them into one of the butler's foreheads.

Butler: "Ow!"

Kyle: "My bad!" He walked up to me, putting it in my hand again.

Butler: "Young Mistress, does he have to-"

Ashley: "Let him try, Alfred. Please?"

Alfred: "Yes, Young Mistress." He left again.

Kyle: "A one, a two… a one two three four!" I started drumming out what I knew of 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by N*Sync. Wasn't much of it, but I guess it sounded okay.

Ashley: "Good!" She was jumping up and down, clapping.

John: "Could use more work. Maybe more notes."

Kyle: "I don't know the whole song, John."

John: "Let 'er go, then."

Ashley: "I like him." I suddenly smiled.

John: "Okay. Seeing as how everyone, maybe not Alfred, likes you, you're a shoe-in family friend."

Kyle: "Awesome!" that was our first real, um…, friendship moment.

End flashback.

Ashley: "And you poked Alfred's eye out!"

Kyle: "Sort of. It's back in." We were under a tree, with my left arm behind her back, and her right arm over mine, lying under a tree, reminiscing about the olden days of our youth.

Ashley: "I wish you spoke about your attraction to me sooner, though."

Kyle: "I didn't know for sure until I was ten, and even then, I had three other girlfriends." Well, as far as third, second and first grade girlfriends go. I stayed 'single' when I was nine. Had enough of the dating pool.

Ashley: "You mean those years when you hung out with girls in particular?"

Kyle: "I had guy friends, but not as much." True. I grew up surrounded by girls. Perhaps that makes me more in tune with them, I don't know. I had some guy friends, but I was usually seen with chicks.

Ashley: "Now that you're a pirate captain, that ability to hang out with girls should come in handy."

Kyle: "Maybe."

Ashley; "It works on me." She smiled seductively, and so did I. we started kissing, when all of a sudden, we heard a faint snicker, then a familiar voice.

Bulk: "Spike, be quiet! Part of being a samurai is stealth, remember?'

Spike: "Sure, Uncle Bulk."

Bulk: "Samurai Bulk."

Spike: "Whatever. So far, we've been pretty sneaky." I got up, and followed the voices to a bush, where I unveiled them. They looked up at me.

Kyle: "Hey, dudes."

Bulk: "I told you!" He sort of clubbed Spike with his fist, then got up, while Spike got up.

Bulk: "We were practicing our spy mission protocol."

Ashley; "I can see that."

Spike: "But there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you guys."

Kyle: "Which is?"

Spike: "When you're done with the Ranger Keys, you'll give them back, right?"

Kyle (Jack): "M'lad, we're pirates. Once we steal, it becomes ours. Trick of the trade."

Ashley: "It sort of is."

Bulk: "Ah. But you are interested in saving us, are you not?"

Kyle: "Sort of. We can't let the Zangyacks take over. That would be bad if they succeeded."

Ashley: "The Zangyacks are rather an annoying breed."

Spike: "Oh. Um, see ya."

Bulk: "Samurai Spike is right. As is the way of the samurai, we will take our leave." Bulk was walking away while Ashley and I went back to the tree.

Spike: "Wait!"

Kyle: "What?"

Spike: "Can I get a picture?" He popped out his cell phone. I jumped at this opportunity. Oh yeah, at least I have a fan.

Spike: "Can you pose with the Red Samurai Ranger Key?" We explained our Ranger Key thing to them a little earlier. (Offscreen, mind you.) I nodded, pulling it out, and putting it in front of Spike's camera, when all of a sudden, he pulled the phone down really fast, and started sketching a kanji symbol in midair with a glowing red finger. I fell back in surprise as he spun it around, and sent it at me. I started keeling over in pain as he ran forward, grabbing my Ranger Key, and running off. Ashley must've been as stunned as I was, because she didn't hop in to save me or anything until it was over. She was trying to comfort me as the pain seethed through my body. As soon as I recovered, she slammed her foot down on the ground.

Ashley: "I should've known!"

Kyle: "Known what?"

Ashley: "Spike's told us he's known the Samurai Rangers first hand. Of course he'd know how to use Symbol Power."

Kyle: "Symbol Power? Oh! The thing the Samurai Rangers used to boost their powers and summon their Zords and stuff like that."

Ashley: "The kanji symbol he drew was pain. I should've noticed it, but I never thought we'd see Symbol Power from anyone other than them."

Kyle: "Of course not. I didn't expect it either. And now, I lost my favorite key because of it!"

Ashley: "The Red Samurai Ranger was your favorite?"

Kyle: "Yes, Goddammit! Argh!" I screamed out loud, and the whole park must've heard me. Oh God!

Ashley: "Let's call the others. Put them on a search for it. If they can't find it…" Our morphers went off. I picked mine up. Ashley followed immediately after.

Kyle: "Talk to me."

Ken: "Navi said she had a vision just now. Something about finding a guy in black."

Kyle: "A guy in black?" I noticed Spike was wearing a black shirt under his homemade samurai armor.

John: "Get back here. We need you to hear what Navi saw." I thought about what to do. Ashley got a worried look on her face as she looked at me.

Kyle: "Fine. I'll be there. I'll tell you guys the news when I get back."

Ken: "What news?"

Jessica: "You and Ashley didn't get pregnant already, did you?"

Kyle: "No! We're on our way." Ashley and I closed our morphers, and ran for the GalleonZord.

Once we got back…

Navi: "I saw an image of a guy in black. He had a strange phoenix symbol on his cape as well. He said, 'I have the Grand Power you want.' He then vanished. That's it."

Kyle: "Well, it definitely ain't Spike."

John: "What about Spike?"

Kyle: "He asked me to pose for a picture…"

Jessica: "Okay…"

Kyle: "I pulled out my Red Samurai Ranger Key, as he asked."

Ken: "Go on…"

Kyle: "He used Symbol Power…"

Ken: "SYMBOL POWER? SPIKE!" He started to laugh like hell about it.

Kyle: "It's true, Ken! God!"

Jessica: "Oh, this is rich."

Ashley: "Remember when he told us he knew the Samurai Rangers?"

John: "Uh huh."

Ashley: "He used his finger to make the kanji symbol for Pain, which took us both entirely by surprise, and he stole Kyle's Ranger Key in the confusion and hype." That's when Ken, Jessica, and John started laughing their asses off.

Kyle: "Hey! I meant it!"

Ashley: "Me, too!"

Ken: "Impossible. Spike can't even remember that his Uncle Bulk ain't a samurai! How could he remember this?"

Kyle: "Apparently, he can! He has my key right now!"

Jessica: "I knew you were an idiot, Kincius, but I didn't think you'd be dumb enough…" Ashley again slammed her foot on the floor, and gave Jessica a cold look.

Jessica: "What is it, Ash?" She sounded worried.

Ashley: "We would never lie to you guys! NEVER!"

Kyle: "In this kind of situation, when we're all up against the Zangyack, trust is a must!" I stopped myself for a second.

Kyle: "Hey! That rhymes! Yay!" Everyone, including Ashley, fell to the ground, as I said that.

John: "Okay. Fine. Assuming you both are right about Spike stealing a Ranger Key, how the f* could he use it?"

Kyle: "He can't. Maybe he just wants to keep it away from us."

Ken: "Maybe Spike can't fully trust a pirate either." All of us put our heads down in pondering what to do next.

Navi: "Maybe we could tell him we're good guys."

Kyle: "As well as pirates? That's a contradiction. Navi, bring me my thinking drink." Navi sighed, bringing me a bottle of rum. I popped open the top, and started guzzling it.

Ken: "Why rum makes you think better, I'll never know."

Kyle: "Sorry. It just does." Yes, I do get a little light-headed, but it lets me think more clearly. Jessica calls rum 'the cure' like it would cure my apparent stupidity to her.

Ashley: "Moving on, it is going to be extremely hard to try and convince him right now."

Kyle (Jack): "Thar be two solutions, lass. We either keelhaul him, or call 'Parley'." I sounded a little out of it now. Rum works on me fast.

Ken: "Not that Pirates of the Carribean stuff already!"

John: "Let it go. We're not going to convince Kyle otherwise."

Kyle: "Damn right you can't!" I guzzled more while thinking.

Ashley: "Let's try to avoid the keelhauling."

Kyle: "Okay."

Jessica: "Well, Ashley, you're the most understanding person on this ship. You could probably talk Spike into it."

Ashley: "I'll take Kyle and try, but I don't know how easy or hard it will be."

Navi: "I still haven't guessed what the prediction meant."

Kyle: "Don't worry about it. Keep working with John. We need info on Prince Walz Gil."

John: "I got info on him already."

Kyle: "Do share with us."

John: "As is implied, Prince Walz Gil is the Prince of the Zangyack Empire. He is also the son of Emperor Zangyack."

Ken: "Son of the Emperor himself?"

John: "Yes. He also brought accomplices with him."

Jessica: "Don't leave us hangin', pal."

John: "He has three accomplices. Damaras, his military strategist in among them. He's a very powerful fighter, and well respected in the Zangyack hordes from what I found out. There's also Barizorg, his right hand man, a cyborg that follows his orders to the letter. Finally, there's Insarn. Her ability to seduce people knows no bounds. That's all we got."

Jessica: "Tight as a vault."

Kyle: "Decent start."

Ashley: "Now what?" I thought for a minute before giving an answer.

Kyle: "Ken, Jessica, John, stay here until a Zangyack attack happens, if at all today. Ashley and I will head out to find Spike and get my f*ing key back." Ashley nodded. Ken, Jessica, and John went back to what they were doing, and Navi stayed at the monitors while Ashley teleported out, and I slid down the anchors outside.

Ashley: "Where would Spike be right now?"

Kyle: "Probably mediating with Bulk. Come on!" We ran ahead. This city is huge, but we sure can walk or run places if we need to. We had already come to an open area in between the park and the GalleonZord, filled with concrete rock, when we found Bulk and Spike training with each other there. They were swiping their wooden swords at each other, deflecting each other's blows, then retaliating back pretty well.

Bulk: "Ah, Spike. Excellent retaliation!"

Spike: "Thanks, Uncle Bulk!"

Bulk: "Samurai Bulk."

Spike; "Oh yeah. I keep forgetting." He snickered.

Kyle: "Hello again." Ashley and I walked towards them. Spike immediately got concerned. Bulk welcomed us as usual.

Bulk: "Kyle and Ashley, our Ranger friends. Say hello, Samurai Spike." Spike hesitated.

Kyle: "We're here for something Spike stole today." Bulk's eyes widened in concern.

Bulk: "But Samurai Spike would never-" I grabbed Spike by the collar, lifting him off of the ground a little.

Kyle: "This little 'tard stole my Red Samurai Ranger Key."

Bulk: "Is this true, Samurai Spike?" Bulk asked this rather hastily, in disbelief as well as confusion. Spike nodded, showing us the key.

Kyle: "Listen, Spike. The only way we'll defeat the Zangyack Empire is if we have ALL of the Ranger Keys. Losing even one would compromise the mission! The universe would be doomed!"

Ashley: "As a samurai, it's your duty to help out everyone. Not just yourself."

Bulk: "Exactly, Samurai Spike. Return Kyle's Ranger Key immediately!" He sounded stern.

Spike: "But Uncle Bulk, Kyle told us he might never return these Ranger Keys to their proper owners!"

Bulk: "Then that's the price the owners had to pay, Samurai Spike, as much as it sounds wrong to you."

Kyle: "John, Jessica, Ken, Ashley and I are all using their powers for the greater good, Spike." I set him down.

Spike: "But, you're pirates!"

Kyle (Jack): "True. But we're honorable pirates. We prefer helping the greater good, rather than ourselves, but that's not to say we do a little treasure huntin' every now and again. Savvy?" Ashley smiled as I spoke.

Ashley: "Of course, Spike. We- BURP!" She burped, as Bulk and Spike's eyes got wide. I smiled.

Ashley: "Excuse me. Anyway… Spike, we're the good guys. We need that key."

Spike: "No."

Kyle: "Hand it over. Don't make me do something I'm gonna regret, now." I pulled out my Power Musket, aiming it at Spike.

Ashley: "We weren't going to keelhaul him, remember?"

Kyle: "I may very well have to if he doesn't give that key back!" I kept it aimed at him the whole time. Spike gulped.

Spike: "I… I…"

Bulk: "Give it back, Spike, for your own sake if not for the universe's! Goddammit!"

Kyle: "You heard Samurai Bulk. Return the key, now!" Suddenly, I saw an explosion in the distance. Our heads turned to see it.

Bulk: "A crisis! Let's go!" He ran ahead, while Ashley, Spike, and I followed. Once we got to an industrial area with a factory, we saw a new monster with green tentacles flying out of his head with an army of Gormin, blasting things apart.

Kyle: "Well, well." Bulk pulled out his wooden sword.

Bulk: "Come, Spike. Our city calls on us to protect her yet again!" Spike looked at me worriedly.

Kyle: "What?"

Spike: "Can I borrow your morpher?"

Ashley: "Why should he let you?"

Spike: "I want to be a Ranger!"

Kyle: "Heh. Not gonna happen."

Spike: "But if you're not morphing yet…"

Kyle: "Hmm…" I started formulating another plan, as did Ashley. We both looked at each other, and nodded. Our minds are auto-synchronous or something.

Kyle: "Tell you what, Spike."

Spike: "Huh?"

Kyle: "If you can beat that squad of Gormin and that monster by yourself after you morph, you get to keep that key. But-" Ashley cut me off to finish the plan.

Ashley: "If you can't, Kyle gets his key back!" We both smiled.

Bulk: "It's like you two are on a whole other level."

Spike: "Okay. I'll morph." I gave him my morpher, and he opened it, turning the key in the ignition.

Spike: "Go Go Samurai!" He got into a Samurai Ranger morphing sequence, then after it was done, he became the Red Samurai Ranger.

Spike: "Whoa! I feel amazing!"

Bulk: "And you get a real sword!" Spike pulled out his Spin Sword, then charged into the crowd of Gormin all by himself.

Bulk: "Do you two really think Samurai Spike can do it?"

Kyle: "Well, maybe."

Ashley: "Maybe not."

Kyle: "Either way, we had a deal."

Bulk: "And samurai never go back on their word!" He turned to watch Spike slash the monsters. Spike's samurai training seemed to be helping him for the most part, seeing as he was killing all of the Gormin headed his direction.

Spike: "I am Samurai Spike now! Yahoo!" He continued to attack, giving off samurai yells as he swung his Spin Sword. He then grabbed the Lion disk out of his belt, throwing it onto the Spin Sword. He spun it as the sword lit on fire.

Spike: "Spin Sword! Blazing Strike!" He swung the sword, sending out a wave of fire to burn a few of the Gormin as more came for him. He then went back to slicing them to pieces. On the final kill, he met the main monster.

Spike: "It's just you and me now!"

Monster: "Bring it, Ranger!" Spike ran for him, swinging his sword into the monster. Just then, John, Ken, and Jessica ran in, holding their Pirate Sabers.

Jessica: "Are we too late?"

Ken: "The monster's name is Rubyator. Navi found his name in the Zangyack database."

John: "Whoa! Look guys! The Red Samurai Ranger!" Rubyator and Spike were slicing at each other. It looked like Rubyator was winning, though.

Rubyator: "Come on, Ranger! You can do better than that!"

Ken: "We need to help him!"

Kyle: "No. He's got it under control."

Jessica: "He's getting his ass beat!"

John: "Oh, hey, Bulk."

Bulk: "John. Ken. Jessica. A pleasure, I assume."

Jessica: "What's the lowdown on Samurai dude over here?"

Bulk: "That's-"

Kyle: "Let them find out for themselves."

Ashley: "Uh huh." She snickered to herself. Although the others didn't like the action I took, they watched anyway.

Spike: "That's it! Blazing Strike!" He sent another crescent-shaped fire wave at Rubyator, but Rubyator walked through it, absorbing it.

Rubyator: "Die!" He pulled out a pistol, blasting Spike down. Spike dropped his Spin Sword, then two both knees, and finally on his belly, making him de-morph.

Ken: "Spike?"

John: "You let him use it!"

Jessica: "Are you mad?"

Kyle: "Not anymore." I pulled out my Power Musket again, shooting Rubyator. The others aided me. The barrage of shots allowed enough room for me to get to Spike.

Spike: "Being a Ranger's harder than I thought."

Kyle: "Yeah. It is, isn't it?" I said this matter-of-factly. He smiled nervously.

Spike: "You're going to keelhaul me now, aren't you?"

Kyle: "Nah." I grabbed my Samurai Ranger Key, and my morpher from him.

Kyle: "Not bad out there. Get back to your Uncle Bulk. He's worried sick."

Spike: "Got it." He ran back to Bulk, and assumed a watching position. We looked at Rubyator.

Rubyator: "Who do you punks think you are, huh?"

Kyle (Jack): "The ones who're gonna take you down, obviously. Let's go!" All of us pulled out our Ranger Keys, then put them in our morphers.

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We instantly morphed into our Ranger forms.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers, Pirate Armada!" Our flag flew behind us again.

Rubyator: "I don't care how many of you Rangers there are! I'm taking all of you out!" He pulled out his gun, and fired away at us. We each pulled out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets, then slashed and shot down his missiles.

Rubyator: "ARGH! Gormin! SuGormin! Get them!" He had a new squad of Gormin and SuGormin come out to charge at us.

Kyle: "These guys never learn!" We ran into the fight. I was immediately blasting away while slashing at the nearby Gormin. They fell like flies as I slashed them apart. I slashed one in half, and shot a SuGormin down as it attempted to shoot me. I then jumped up, shooting more of them. When I landed, I power slashed another herd of Gormin. I smirked, then went back to slashing them. A SuGormin attempted to punch me. I used my saber to deflect it, then I shot him at point blank range. Ken and Ashley were fighting near each other. Ken slashed a Gormin while Ashley grabbed her Power Musket, blasting away and slashing Gormin that ran near her. Ken shot one Ashley didn't see coming, as she also shot one Ken didn't see coming.

Ashley: "Thanks."

Ken: "Anytime. Kyle would kill me if I didn't." He back-kicked a Gormin as it came towards him from behind, then slashed its head off. Ashley spun back around, shooting the SuGormin coming for her. Some SuGormin shot at her. She dodged, and shot more bullets, knocking them down. She charged back into the crowd. Ken slashed a SuGormin down, then a Gormin as they attempted to strike him. Some Gormin fired off some missiles, and some SuGormin fired off some lasers. Ken and Ashley got hit, but they weren't out.

Ken: "Okay. Weapon change?"

Ashley: "Okay!" Ken tossed her a musket as Ashley threw Ken her saber. They grabbed each other's weapons, and charged back into the fray. Ashley shot the Gormin and SuGormin down rather fast, while Ken slashed away his enemies one by one. Jessica and John were fighting close to each other as well. John slashed one, while Matrix-ducking under another Gormin's club swing, then shooting it in the face. He got back up, blasting more away as he continued to slash the Gormin. Jessica backflipped, firing off some Musket shots as she did. Once she landed, she swiped her saber off to both sides of her. She then continued shooting until the forces cornered John and Jessica so they were back to back.

John: "Whoa. Didn't see this coming, huh?"

Jessica: "No. Thought I'd kill all these b*s by now."

John: "Me too."

Jessica: "Weapon switch?" She sounded enthusiastic about it.

John: "Sure, Jess." John and Jessica swapped their musket and saber so that John had two muskets, and Jessica had two swords. John shot the Gormins headed for him, and started charging back into the crowd, going Call of Duty on their asses. Jessica grabbed both of her swords, slashing through the crowd like a good Ranger would with two swords. Both John and Jessica got their act together, as I started finishing off my crowd of Gormin and SuGormin. I slashed another bunch of them, then everyone, after blasting and slashing their last sets of Gormin and SuGormin, regrouped as another bit of them showed up to attack.

Kyle: "Finisher time!" I popped out my Pirate Ranger Key and my Ancient Ranger Key. Everyone nodded, and popped out their respective keys, and we loaded them up into our weapons.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

Us: "Haaaaaa…." Our weapons glowed as bright as usual, while the Gormin and SuGormin charged us. First, John and Ashley fired up their Power Muskets.

John and Ashley: "Dual Musket Barrage!" They fired like mad at the Gormin and SuGormin in their corner, killing them all. Then, Ken and Jessica's Pirate Sabers were fired up.

Ken and Jessica: "Dual Pirate Slash!" They slashed apart their crowd of Gormin and SuGormin in their corner with two crescent shaped energy slashes. Finally, I brought my Power Musket up, then…

Kyle: "Anchor Blast!" I shot a bullet, then did a power slash, creating a crescent shaped wave, which combined with the bullet to make an anchor. The anchor landed in the crowd, destroying them all, too. We then powered down our weapons. Rubyator got in front of us.

Rubyator: "You STUPID RANGERS!" He fired all of his weapons away at us. We got ready to morph as Bulk and Spike covered their eyes.

Kyle: "Ready?" I quickly pulled out my S.P.D. Red Ranger Key. The others nodded, grabbing their keys for that series.

All of us: "S.P.D.! Emergency!" We lost our Pirate suits, then created the S.P.D. suits in front of us. We backflipped into them, then materialized the whole outfit on. Our morph finished when our helmets materialized over our heads. I quickly pulled out my Delta Blasters as everyone else pulled out their Deltamax Strikers. We blasted the bullets and missiles down.

Bulk: "Go Rangers!"

Spike: "Get 'im!"

Kyle: "Rangers! Let's arrest this punk!" I combined my pistols together.

Kyle: "Double Delta Blaster!"

Ashley, Jessica, Ken, and John: "Deltamax Strikers!" We aimed for Rubyator.

All of us: "FIRE!" We fired our lasers at him. The shot exploded on him, but he ran out, ready to attack. I separated my weapons as everyone else took out their Delta Batons, which separated from the Delta Grips on the Deltamax Strikers. I charged ahead, firing off my lasers. Everyone else just charged at him. They were slashing at him close range, bashing him. He kept clashing with each of them as he saw them coming at him. They slashed away until he used an energy wave to blast them away. I jumped and ducked to the side, firing off more lasers. He deflected them off to the sides. Everyone else regrouped with me as I got back up.

John: "This guy's actually good!"

Kyle: "I've noticed. It's like he's been specifically trained for this."

Rubyator: "I'm coming to destroy you!" He shot more missiles. I shot the missiles as everyone else re-created their Deltamax Strikers, blasting him again. He jumped back after each shot hit him, but it wasn't doing any noticeable damage.

Ashley: "Now what?"

Kyle: "This." I pulled out a Delta Morpher, then hit the change button. Everyone else followed suit.

All of us: "S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" We got bulletproof vests. Headsets and aimer scopes coming out of our helmets, and we got the Delta Enforcer blasters.

Kyle: "Let's get dangerous." I fired off a lot of shots at once into Rubyator. He bounced back, flying into a wall. Everyone else fired off their lasers after me, blasting him with everything we had. After a good thirty seconds of blasting this guy, we thought we got him, but he came out, charging at us, and he slashed us. We didn't see it coming as we flew into some walls. We started firing at him again, but he dodged them this time, even as we adjusted the angles of our shots. We then picked up the arrest cards, swiped them into the Delta Enforcers, and started firing away again, but with greater power. He took them extremely well, getting back to slash us. We all flew backwards, falling on our backs. I got back up.

Kyle: "THAT IS IT!" I aimed my Delta Enforcer at him again as Ken and Jessica stopped me.

Ken: "This isn't working."

Jessica: "We need a new f*ing plan, Kincius!" I knew they were right. I got to my feet as everyone else regrouped with me.

Kyle: "Deactivate S.W.A.T. Mode." We did, then I pulled out my Ninja Storm Red Ranger Key.

Ken: "That one?"

Jessica: "Are you really going to complain every single time Kincius here picks a Red Ranger Key for a girl Blue Ranger?" She just grabbed the Yellow Key for Ninja Storm.

Ken: "But the color sucks!"

Kyle: "Morph, Goddammit!" I yelled. Ken grabbed that key, grumbling to himself, as Ashley and John pulled out the Navy and Crimson Ranger Keys respectively.

Kyle, Ken, and Jessica: "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

John and Ashley: "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

All of us: "HA!" We immediately lost our S.P.D. forms as we got the Ninja Storm outfits over us. Our helmets popped onto our heads, and the visors and mouth-plates closed to hide our faces.

Kyle: "Power of Air!"

Jessica: "Power of Earth!"

Ken: "Power of Water!"

Ashley and John: "Power of Thunder!"

All of us: "Heeya!" We grabbed both sides of the weapons on our back, posing in front of Rubyator.

Kyle: "Red Wind Ranger!"

Ken: "Blue Wind Ranger! Goddammit light blue outfit!"

Jessica: "Yellow Wind Ranger!"

John: "Crimson Thunder Ranger!"

Ashley: "Navy Thunder Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Ninja Storm!" The Thunder and Wind Ninja symbols appeared behind our backs.

Rubyator: "Space Police, Ninjas, and Pirates! Make up your mind!" He shot out more missiles. We jumped into the air to dodge them this time.

Kyle, Ken, and Jessica: "Laser Blasters!" We pulled the whole sword scabbards off our backs, pulling out a gun grip, and started shooting at Rubyator. He flinched at each shot in surprise.

John and Ashley: "Tornado Stars!" They transformed their staves into shuriken, then tossed them at Rubyator. They flew into him, slashing him a few times, then returned to them. We each landed on the ground, unharmed.

Kyle: "Ninja Swords!" Ken and Jessica pulled out their swords with us.

John: "Thunder Staves!" John and Ashley pulled out their weapons, too.

Kyle: "Now, everybody!" I put up my hands together, making a jutsu pose. Everyone else followed my lead, and did the hand signs I did.

Everybody: "Ninja Art! Shadow Strike Jutsu!" We kept our weapons in our hands as each of us became a blur to Rubyator.

Rubyator: "Hey! Where'd you all go?" We came at him, slashing him as our streaks got near him. We went at this for a few more seconds until we all did one more power slash at him. We sent him flying, landing on the ground.

Bulk: "Ninja! Now that's a warrior!"

Spike: "You got him on the ropes!"

Kyle: "Hawk Blaster!" I pulled out a hawk-headed blaster, and shot a burning bird into Rubyator as he got back up. He stumbled back.

Ken: "Sonic Fin! Hey, ugly! How do you like this number!" He yelled into a megaphone, sending out sonic vibrations into Rubyator's ears. He stumbled back even more. Jessica holstered her sword, pulling out a hammer.

Jessica: "Lion Hammer!" She sped towards Rubyator, clobbering him on top of the head with the weapon. She then spun it back around, clobbering him in the chest with it. Rubyator keeled over, then Jessica power kicked him. He flew into a wall.

John: "Crimson Blaster!" He pulled out the Crimson Ranger's signature weapon, then blasted Rubyator with a charged shot. He spastically shook, electrocuted by it. Ashley decided to end it.

Ashley: "Navy Antler!" She charged at Rubyator with what looked like a beetle's pincers made into a grappling claw. She got point blank to him, then jammed to weapon onto Rubyator's midsection. The pincers clamped shut, and she powered up the electricity. Rubyator got more spastic shaking, then she heaved him into the open, where he kept spastically shaking for a few more seconds until he got up. We had already regrouped.

Kyle: "Combine weapons everyone!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Got it!" Ken hooked the Sonic fin in front of the Hawk Blaster, the Jessica attached a shortened Lion Hammer with a bent handle onto that. John hooked up his Crimson Blaster in front of the Lion Hammer, and finally, Ashley bent the Navy Antler's pincers all the way around, then attached the whole thing onto the Crimson Blaster. We all stood around it, holding up our parts of the weapon.

All of us: "Thunderstorm Cannon!" We launched a shot into Rubyator, but he caught it like it was a basketball.

All of us: "Huh!"

Rubyator: "Nice try, Power Punks! But you can't beat me like that! HAH!" He chucked the shot back at us. We quickly separated the Thunderstorm Cannon.

John: "Ashley! Thunder Shields! Now!"

Ashley: "Got it!" They opened their staves into shields, running directly in front of the blast. They stood there for a good ten seconds before the ball exploded, blasting us all into a wall. Bulk and Spike gasped.

Jessica: "So much for that plan, Kincius."

Ken: "And I look embarrassing."

Kyle: "How many times do we all have to tell you, Ken. You don't have a f*ing skirt on!"

Ken: "It's the shade of blue. I don't look good in it at all."

John: "Get over it."

Ashley: "And I'm NOT giving up my Navy Ranger Key just 'cause you asked for it. That key chose you, that's where it stays."

Jessica: "Any other bright ideas, Captain Marvelous?"

Kyle: "Thinking!" Bulk and Spike looked on in horror, but Spike suddenly got confident.

Spike: "I'll save you, Rangers!" He charged at Rubyator while pulling out his wooden sword.

Bulk: "No! Samurai Spike! Don't be a hero!" He tried to grab Spike, but Spike ran too fast, and he charged at Rubyator, screaming like a samurai.

Kyle: "No! Goddammit! Wind Ninja Art!" I did some new hand signs.

Kyle: "Air Speed Jutsu!" I sped off as fast as air would go through an open door, grabbed Spike, then used my Laser Blaster to shoot Rubyator a bit before streaking off back to Bulk.

Spike: "Kyle, let me use your morpher! I know I can beat Rubyator if I use the Red Samurai Key to…"

Kyle: "No. You'd just get in the way. Bulk, keep a better handle on your apprentice."

Bulk: "Will do."

Spike: "But I want to help you! Being a Ranger was so exhilarating for me!"

Kyle: "Well, you weren't meant for it, even if you could transform!"

Bulk: "But I can…"

Kyle: "No, you can't!"

Spike: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "No buts about it! Just let me and the others handle this. The best way you can help us right now is if you stay out of my frackin' way!"

Bulk: "Of course, Samurai Spike. We are ill-equipped to deal with this menace."

Spike: "At least… be careful."

Kyle: "Of course."

Ashley and John: "Thunder Blaster!" I turned to see them blast Rubyator, but he was unfazed by the blast, and threw all four of the others backwards. I sped back, shooting a laser from my Hawk Blaster to get us some space.

Ashley: "I knew you'd come back!" The others got up slowly, and surrounded me.

Kyle: "Was there any doubt?"

Ken: "We're getting our asses handed to us. Both S.P.D. and Ninja Storm couldn't land a dent on this guy."

Jessica: "Any ideas?"

Kyle: "Well, if just one team can't do it, we'd better use a mixture of Rangers."

John: "I'm up for that." I pulled out five Red Ranger Keys. The Red Samurai Ranger Key, the Red Wild Force Ranger Key, the Red Mystic Force Ranger Key, the Red Megaforce Ranger Key, and the Red Jungle Fury Ranger Key. I tossed Ken Wild Force, Jessica got Mystic Force, John got Megaforce, and Ashley got Jungle Fury.

Kyle: "We morph into these guys here." I opened my morpher, and put my key in it.

Kyle: "Go Go Samurai!" I morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger instantaneously.

Kyle: "Red Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Ken: "Wild Access!" His Blue Ranger outfit disappeared, to be replaced by the Red Wild Force outfit. A lion's roar appeared out of nowhere, and the Lion Wildzord's head made the new helmet.

Ken: "Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger!" He did the pose for it, dropping to all fours, then raising his hands all the way back up.

Jessica: "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" She got the morph complete in just seconds.

Jessica: "Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

John: "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce!" He turned the key in his morpher, growing angel wings out of his exploding Crimson Ranger outfit, then materializing a red outfit with white pants and a gold design on his chest, then the helmet appeared. It had a silver mouth-plate with a sculpted in mouth, and a dragon design on both sides of his helmet.

John: "Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

Ashley: "Jungle Beast! Spirit UNLEASHED!" Her Navy Ranger outfit disappeared, then after doing kung-fu poses, she jumped forward as the Tiger Spirit Zord jumped up, and became her helmet.

Ashley: "With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" We all then got into our V-Formation in front of Rubyator.

Rubyator: "FIVE RED RANGERS! Impossible!"

Kyle: "Oh, with us, any Ranger transformation is possible."

Jessica: "Enough talk! Let's end this now!"

Kyle: "Right!" I pulled out the Shark Sword disk , and slapped it on the Spin Sword. I spun it and spun it until the Spin Sword became the Shark Blade, and I got new Red and Blue robes to match it.

Kyle: "Red Samurai Ranger! Shark Attack Mode!" Ken pulled out his belt buckle, and spun it around.

Ken: "Summoning Animarium Armor!" A new Falcon Zord materialized while Ken jumped into the air. The Falcon Zord armor surrounded his body until it covered his chest, his back, and he got new boots, while growing out wings.

Jessica: "Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Neramax!" She became Mystic Legend Mode, then summoned Fireheart.

Jessica: "Okay, Fireheart! Let's combime!" Fireheart roared as Jessica hopped on his back. Fireheart combined with her.

Jessica: "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" She grew wings, floating up into the air.

John: "Ultra Mode! Activate" He grabbed his Ultra Mode card, slamming it into his Gosei Morpher. He got new Golden Armor, covering his chest and back. He also got a new golden sword, which he slapped his Gosei Morpher onto.

John: "Storm Power! Ultra Megaforce Red!"

Ashley: "Jungle Master Mode!' She immediately got the claw for it, and slapped it, morphing into her Jungle Master form. She ignited her jets at the end, ending our transformation sequences.

Rubyator: "What the…"

Kyle: "Alright guys! Let's do it!" First, John and Jessica went into action. John pointed the bottom of his sword at Rubyator while Jessica flew up, charging a flamethrower. They both fired, unleashing a hell of fire on Rubyator. Then, Ken and Ashley charged in on Rubyator.

Ashley: "Claw Cannon!" She immediately pulled out the Claw Cannon, charging it up with Tiger Spirit energy. Ken was powering up with energy form the Falcon Zord.

Ashley and Ken: "FIRE!" They launched their laser attacks, blowing up Rubyator a bit. Finally, I grabbed the Shark Blade, and let it stretch to whiplash length, and started whipping him around with it over and over again. Finally, I brought the whole sword right through his body, making him explode. We all got back together, high fiving each other, and otherwise celebrating.

Bulk: "They all can become Red Rangers?"

Spike: "I guess so, Uncle Bulk."

Bulk: "Oh, we're safe, alright."

Kyle: "Don't worry you guys. Everything's under control." We deactivated our power-ups, then became the Pirate Rangers again. Suddenly, a purple laser came down from the sky, making Rubyator grow to giant size. Some SuGormin apparently got hit by the blast, as well. They grew, and suddenly, they all started blasting the city apart.

Kyle: "No! They grew!"

Spike: "Do you guys have a Megazord?"

Kyle: "A mega-"

Ken: "Oh yeah. Now I remember. It's been forever since we've used it, though."

Jessica: "Okay…"

John: "Let's go back to GalleonZord."

Ashley: "Already on it."

Kyle: "Nah." I typed in the code '5501' into my morpher, and the GalleonZord flew into our area.

Kyle: "Into the ship!" It dropped some ropes down for us. We each grabbed one, and it pulled us in. Once we got in, we went into our designated battle stations.

Kyle: "Okay. Here goes!" I turned on the front cannons, blasting the SuGormin and Rubyator. They flinched at the impact of the shots. I turned my ship to the right.

Kyle: "Port cannons!" The left cannons fired. I saw my yellow button glowing.

Jessica: "You going to let me out or what, Kincius?" She asked.

Kyle: "Just trying to clear a path, that's all. Deploying TrailerZord!" I slammed the yellow button, allowing my top to open, and Jessica's zord popped right out. She shot a bunch of lasers at the SuGormin. They shot back, but the TrailerZord was extremely evasive here. It tripped one of them as I rammed the GalleonZord into Rubyator.

Rubyator: "Watch where you're going!"

Kyle: "I meant to do that!" I fired the front cannons into his face. He fell backwards.

Jessica: "Not bad."

Ashley: "Jessie?"

Jessica: "Okay. Deploying MarineZord!" Thankfully there was a nearby dock we could deploy it into. Ashley's Zord appeared out of the top of Jessica's, then splashed in. It immediately started shooting lasers into the SuGormin with Jessica's Zord at her side. She fired off her laser blasts, while diving down to dodge other shots.

John: "Hey, Ashley, it's my turn, right?"

Ashley: "Oh! Yeah. Deploying RacerZord!" In Ashley's cockpit, she hit her green button, shooting John's RacerZord into the city streets. The car sped around the city, letting loose its laser cannons. John was going at Mach 2 through the city, striking the SuGormin pretty quickly. Jessica caught up with him eventually, assisting him in shooting down the monsters. Rubyator tried shooting John down, but it sped right past the shots.

Ken: "John, it's my turn, right?"

John: "Nearly forgot." He hit the blue button in his cockpit.

John: "Deploying JetZord!" John did a leftwards wheelie, while the right side of his Zord flipped open, releasing the JetZord. The JetZord flew at Mach 5 over the city, and flew back around, shooting the SuGormin and Rubyator. He did a barrel roll to dodge some of the SuGormin's attacks.

Ken: "Let's do it together now, guys!"

Kyle: "Got it!" We fired all of our forward cannons, destroying two of the three SuGormin, and devastating the last one while injuring Rubyator, too.

Kyle: "Now, it's time."

Jessica: "Really?"

Ashley: "Awesome!"

John: "My favorite part of going big!"

Ken: "Let's roll."

Kyle: "Zords! Combine!" At the same time, we hit our key and cutlass sword button. We redid the entire Megazord combination sequence, as listed in chapter 1.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord!" We immediately started by pulling out our swords, and slashing away at the two monsters. Rubyator found it hard to keep up with the Megazord. The SuGormin left over shot its lasers at us. We made the Megazord backflip to avoid the shots, while sheathing our swords.

John: "Try a little harder next time, big guy!"

Kyle: "Heh." I made the shoulder cannons fire away at the SuGormin. It flew backwards at the impact of all the shots I fired.

Rubyator: "Hey! That's cheating!" He shot at us. But Ashley and Jessica quickly made the legs spin us around, and Ken fired lasers from the right arm cannon. They stopped the shots while John made the Megazord shoot lasers from the other fist to damage Rubyator even more. The SuGormin punched the Megazord when it came back, but we pulled out our swords, and started slashing away at it. The SuGormin didn't like getting hit, obviously. It fell backwards. Rubyator grabbed our back, and got the Megazord in a bear hug.

Ashley: "Get off!"

Jessica: "Yeah, Goddammit!"

Ken: "Uncalled for!"

John: "Actually, let him go."

Kyle: "Yeah. Remember the special feature?" Everyone else smiled under their helmets, and snickered. The SuGormin prepared to fire on us, when all of a sudden, Rubyator spun the huge dial on the Megazord's back. Jessica snickered as this happened. On the outside of the Megazord, all of our Zord's empty compartments opened, loaded with cannonballs, while mine opened up, releasing a huge-ass cannon.

Kyle: "If you wanted to see our junk that bad, all you had to do was ask!" The cannon fired away at the SuGormin, devastating it with cannonballs. The SuGormin exploded. We pulled the cannon back in, turning to face Rubyator now.

Jessica: "And I thought Kincius was the idiot around here, Squidface."

John: "Let's finish this off flashy."

Ashley: "Yes. Let's." I pulled out my Pirate Ranger Key. Everyone followed suit as we entered them into our ignition drives next to the cockpits. Our compartments reopened, revealing our cannonballs. My compartment opened our cannon. As it opened, I said, "Hey, baby. Wanna see the junk in our trunk?" Ashley snickered, and everyone else just took it as not funny, but a punch line nonetheless.

Rubyator: "You can't kill ME with that!" He pulled out his pistol, and fired away at us.

All of us: "Armada Starburst!" We fired every cannonball one by one, and while we were blasting away at his bullets, our cannonballs were starting to go through.

Kyle: "Okay! Firing Shoulder Cannons!" I turned them on, too. They fired into Rubyator's face, making him drop his gun as our cannonballs kept pelting him and he fell backwards, exploding as the cannonballs and lasers slammed into him. He toppled over.

Rubyator: "Forgive me my prince!" He then exploded. We heroically turned to face Bulk and Spike. We then closed all of our compartments, hiding away the cannon.

Bulk: "Yes!"

Spike: "Woohoo! Yeah!" Ashley suddenly took her helmet off inside of the cockpit, and walked towards me.

Kyle: "Y-yes?"

John: "Ashley?"

Ken: "You okay?"

Ashley: "Take your helmet off." I did. She puckered her lips. I smiled, then we started making out inside the cockpit.

Jessica: "Oh come on! Not here!"

Ken: "We're all still inside, s*!"

John: "It was bound to happen eventually guys…"

Bulk: "What's wrong?" He was talking to John through his communicator.

John: "Nothing that isn't too crazy. It's totally under control."

Bulk: "I hear kissing noises."

John: "Don't worry about it, Bulk."

Spike: "So, everything's fine?"

Ken: "We're all in one piece."

Jessica: "At least take it to another f*ing room!" John and Ken sighed.

The End.

Next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

We meet Nick, the Red Mystic Force Ranger. He has a grand power that we need. But he's sort of hesitant to give it to us. Will he? Or not? Find out next time!


	4. Power of the Mystics

**Power Rangers Pirate Armada**

Chapter 3: Power of the Mystics.

Log Entry: Kyle/Ashley Pirate Rangers Red and Pink.

Kyle's POV

Bulk: "So, Kyle, you guys are going to be leaving New York?"

Kyle: "Only for a little while, Bulk. We'll come back as soon as we're done."

Bulk: "Doing what, exactly?"

Kyle: "Well, Navi got a prediction saying we needed to find a guy in black. He would give us a clue as to the Grand Powers, I guess."

Bulk: "Grand Powers?"

Kyle: "Grand Powers of the Power Rangers!" I was trying to explain to Bulk our mission. It was not going well.

Bulk: "What happens when you get a Grand Power?"

Kyle: "I don't know. Something." I truly had no clue what would happen. In order to attempt to get a better fix on the location of this clue, John had USB-plugged Navi into our ship's radar. We were supposed to go to an area called Briarwood. Huh.

Bulk: "We'll keep an eye on the city until you get back."

Kyle: "Remember. If a Zangyack appears, call us pronto!"

Bulk: "We will. Don't worry."

Kyle: "Bye."

Bulk: "See ya." I hung up. Bulk is our sentry in New York now. Spike is assistant sentry. Right then, I was heading for the bridge, or the living room, when I heard a voice behind me.

Voice: "Hello, Kyle." I recognized it. I turned my head, seeing a person in a red outfit with a huge cape. His helmet was in the shape of a V, and he had a badge that had a huge number 35 imprinted on it. Fire was sculpted into the sides of his helmet.

Kyle: "AkaRed. Hi."

AkaRed: "Do you know anything about Briarwood?"

Kyle: "No. We're just going to head there, then head back, that's all."

AkaRed: "I shall inform you, then. Briarwood is home to the Mystic Force Rangers." I looked at him weirdly. He nodded.

Kyle: "I did what you said so far, man. You're not going to lead me off the brink to death, right?"

AkaRed: "I seek only to help you, Kyle. As I have for every Red Ranger. In secret, mind you."

Kyle: "Do Hunter from Ninja Storm and Eric from Time Force count?"

AkaRed: "Actually, yes. I have also aided Leanbow."

Kyle: "Heh." I crossed my arms.

AkaRed: "I will never lead you astray. Remember that."

Kyle: "You mind telling me what to do once I get there?"

AkaRed: "No. I can't. It is beyond my reach at the time being."

Kyle: "Okay. At least I know what we're looking for. The Grand Power of Power Rangers Mystic Force."

AkaRed: "I shall talk to you another time. Hold out until then, and you will be worthy of being the newest Red Ranger." He vanished. I walked into the bridge. Jessica and Ken were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Ashley was lying down on the couch, and John and Navi were at the bridge's computer. Navi looked at me. Everyone else immediately followed. Ashley's look went from bored to excited.

John: "So, how's things?"

Kyle: "We're headed in the right direction."

Jessica: "So, AkaRed said what now?" I haven't told AkaRed I've told my whole team about his existence. I never keep things like that secret from my crewmates.

Kyle: "AkaRed said we're looking for the Mystic Force Rangers."

Ken: "Explains why we're headed to Briarwood. He say anything else?"

Kyle: "No. Just if we make it after this, we are worthy of being Rangers."

Ashley: "Cool!"

Kyle: "Of course, we all are."

Jessica: "Knew you'd see things my way."

Kyle: "Whatever, Jess. John, keep the bridge under control. I'll take the helm. Pirate Power! Transform!" I morphed into the Red Pirate Ranger, and walked to the helm, grabbing the wheel. I kept the ship going at a steady pace for awhile, until things started to go boom outside, and explosions shook the ship. I put up our energy shields immediately, then turned GalleonZord's cameras to view what was attacking us. It was a fleet of Zangyack warships! S*!

Kyle: "Guys! Stay where you are! Grab on to something!"

Ken: "Easy for you to say, pal!"

Jessica: "Hurry it up!" I turned the ship's wheel around.

Kyle: "Firing portside cannons!" I fired the cannons at the warships. They immediately started taking heavy damage. They weren't falling, but, I guess that's something good. I then turned the ship to face them, and started firing the front cannons. They blew away some of the fleet. Suddenly, I felt shots coming from under us.

John: "Shots from under us, Kyle!"

Ashley: "No!"

Kyle: "Guys, morph and take care of it! I'll-"

John: "It's a new Zangyack commander!"

Kyle: "Again!"

John: "This guy's known as Salaslash! The Zangyack database I copied identified him immediately!"

Kyle: "Damn! Navi, take control of the ship for now! Can you do that?"

Navi: "Uh-huh! Just hold on!" I ran out of the helm, and saw everybody bracing themselves to an object.

Jessica: "We can't really morph inside here!"

Ken: "Too much shaking!" I de-morphed to human.

Kyle: "Guys, follow me!" I ran out to the side doors. They followed me. It opened wide enough so all five of us could see what was going on.

Ashley: "I found Salaslash!" He was an ugly guy. He was covered in tentacles, like Rubyator, but he was orange, looked more like a person, and had a similar body structure to a regular human.

Kyle: "Okay then!" I grabbed the anchor nearby.

Kyle: "Navi! Drop the anchor!"

Navi: "Yessir!" She dropped the anchor. I slid down it.

Jessica: "Did he forget we have a teleport code?" She pulled out her morpher. Everyone else followed suit, and typed in the code '8578'. They teleported in front of Salaslash, while I dramatically jumped down from the air, landing in front of them. They all ran to both sides of me.

Salaslash: "I was hoping that would get your attention, Rangers."

Kyle: "So far, so good, big guy."

Salaslash: "So, are you going to try and kill me or what? I'm not one to talk much."

Ken: "Good."

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" The morpher shot out three X's and a V. The first X that landed on us made a black jumpsuit. The second one made our colored clothes for it. The V became our helmet, and the final X became our key and cutlass sword logo.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!"

Salaslash: "Attack!" The Gormin and SuGormin that were with him immediately charged forward. I smirked inside my helmet.

Kyle: "Let's get this show started." We each pulled out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets, then charged into battle. I slashed a Gormin apart, and side-kicked one SuGormin attempting to punch me. I got surrounded by a swarm of Gormin, then slashed them apart rather quickly. Ken slashed at a few of the new enemies after him, and shot another at point blank range. He slashed a Gormin through the chest, and kicked it into a SuGormin, who shot his fallen comrade. Ken shot the SuGormin after it started panicking about killing its own comrade. Jessica backflipped, shooting one of the monsters down. She went to slashing the SuGormin that attempted to punch her. Three new Gormin tried to hit her with their clubs, but she shot them down three in a row, one shot each. John started fighting Salaslash by himself, and was having trouble.

Salaslash: "One Ranger can't beat me!"

John: "Wanna bet, big guy?" He slashed Salaslash across the chest, but Salaslash slashed him back with his tentacles. Ashley saw that, and shot Salaslash a bit, but was punched by a SuGormin after saving John. I shot the SuGormin from a 10 foot distance through the head.

Kyle: "BOOM! Headshot!"

Ashley: "New record, Kyle!" She shot another Gormin as it headed for her, then slashed a SuGormin when it got near her. That army was thankfully smaller than most of the other ones we saw. For a strange reason, too. John shot Salaslash. He dodged it, as the rest of us shot at him, too.

Ken: "This is SO not fun! Ashley! Give me your Pirate Saber!"

Ashley: "I'd like your Power Musket, then." They swapped, and Ken charged at Salaslash. Salaslash actually got pretty banged up after getting slashed, especially when Ashley barraged him with bullets from her musket. Then, John, Jessica, and I slashed and shot at Salaslash, inflicting even more damage to him.

Kyle (Jack): "You sure you don't want to declare parley now, mate? I'd be willing to let you live…"

Jessica: "Let's just finish his ass!"

Ken: "I second that motion!"

Salaslash: "Eat this!" He slammed his tentacles into the ground, then launched all of us off into the distance once he erupted the ground below us. We split into two groups from what I knew… then we blacked out.

Later… I opened my eyes. I saw John next to me, also waking up. We were in our pirate jackets from the start, but I noticed something else.

John: "Hey, Captain. You okay?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Are you okay man?" John immediately pulled out a bandage box, and started putting one on his bruise on his leg. That's what I noticed.

John: "I think I can manage." He got up slowly, as I helped him a little bit once I got up.

Kyle: "Where's everyone else?"

John: "I don't know." I popped my morpher open, then called Navi.

Kyle: "Kyle to Navi. How's the GalleonZord?"

Navi: "I cleared out the Zangyack warships. Where are you guys? I can't see you from here."

Kyle: "We somehow got separated. Try to find Ken, Jessica and Ashley okay?"

Navi: "Okay. How about you and John, Captain?"

Kyle: "We'll be okay. Keep an eye out for them, scanners or otherwise." I hung up on Navi. I had gotten John on his feet by then. He could walk and run by himself, after we tested it.

John: "So, should we find the Mystic Force Rangers or should we find the rest of our team first?"

Kyle: "I don't know." I looked through the forest, finding a small encampment out in the middle of nowhere.

Kyle: "Maybe those dudes camped over there know where we are."

John: "I sure hope so." We ran in that direction. When we got there, we found it was a village of mythical creatures. We saw a troll, a goblin, and some other man creatures of the fairy tale world. They were in medieval times clothes.

Kyle: "Oh boy. We are not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

John: "I can tell!" An ogre heard us, and walked towards us.

Ogre: "Welcome newcomers, to the magical plane, as it is known to normal folk. What brings you here?"

Kyle: "A land of mythical creatures?"

Ogre: "Not mythical. Magical!" He gestured to the sky as he said so. He then laughed, and continued speaking. "Don't tell me you're from the land of the normal folk."

John: "Um, we sort of are." Everyone dropped what they were doing, and stared at us.

Ogre: "Then you must not be here, newcomers."

Kyle: "Why the hell not? We came here on a mission!"

Ogre: "What kind of mission?"

Kyle: "We seek the Mystic Force. Have you heard of them?" Everyone gasped, and started talking amongst themselves.

Ogre: "The Power Rangers?"

John: "Yeah. Them. Where are they?" A troll ran up to us. He had black hair, and was covered in warts.

Troll: "I know them well."

Kyle: "Really?" He seriously did not look like the type to know some Rangers, but hey, I'm willing to deal.

Troll: "Name's Phineas."

John: "Pleasure to meet you?" He then shook Phineas' hand. I did, too, but was very uncertain of how to proceed.

Phineas: "I'll take you to Rootcore, the headquarters of the Mystic Force."

Kyle: "Okay. Lead the way, big guy." Phineas jumped ahead, and trotted off a bit. John and I followed him after exchanging weird glances.

Ashley's POV…

Ashley: "Kyle! John!"

Jessica: "They'll be fine, Ash." I just lost my little brother, and my boyfriend! They're probably at the mercy of Salaslash! Oh God! No! I kept running across the forest area, scanning for clues of them.

Ken: "I'm sure they're fine, and probably trying to find us right now. They'll be completely fine." I wanted to believe it, but I'd be a bad girlfriend if I didn't worry at least a little. He's probably as worried about me as I am about him. Oh no! I was frantically scrambling through the forest as Ken and Jessica ran after me, trying to make sure I didn't trip over myself or something. I was running fast enough. I probably would have.

Ashley: "John! Kyle! Where are you?" I pulled out my Pirate Saber, starting to hack away at the plant life, as it was starting to get within my field of vision. Jessica grabbed my arm.

Jessica: "Knowing Kincius, he'll probably jump in at the most dramatic moment possible. He's probably just waiting for it."

Ken: "Nah. Let's keep looking for him. It'll at least show we care." He ran ahead of me. I followed him. Jessica seemed to be sighing, then she ran behind us. It only took us a few minutes to find a Gormin running around.

Ken: "Gormin? Here?" They were in an open meadow or valley within the forest. We ducked down to hide in some bushes. I sheathed my Pirate Saber, so as not to give us all away here.

Jessica: "What are they doing?"

Ken: "How should I know?"

Ashley: "I'm going in."

Ken: "Stay down, Ashley." He grabbed my arm, steadying me.

Jessica: "Do you want to give away our position?"

Ashley: "But they probably have Kyle with them."

Ken: "No. They wouldn't. Kyle's too good to be caught."

Jessica: "He may be an idiot, but he is talented enough." I gave Jessica yet another killer look.

Jessica: "What?" I pulled out both my Pirate Saber and Power Musket, then jumped out of the bushes, shooting and slashing the Gormin.

Ken: "No!" He then jumped out, pulling out his Pirate Saber, slashing the Gormin. Jessica did the same thing, attacking the Gormin as well. We each struck at them, knocking them down. Some lasers were shot at us, and we dodged them all. Ken pulled out his morpher.

Ken: "Ready?"

Jessica and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us: "Pirate Power, Transform!" We went through our usual morphing sequence, then attacked the Gormin again. Our morphers rang. I picked up immediately, shooting a Gormin down.

Ashley: "Kyle?"

John: "No. It's John. You're all okay, right?"

Ashley; "Uh huh!" I kicked a Gormin, then shot it. My sword hand was holding the morpher.

John: "I heard musket shots. Are you guys in the middle of something?"

Ashley: "Well, we are in a bit of a pickle right now. We found a Gormin army. I thought they kidnapped you two, so I went to save you guys."

John: "Okay. We just called to say we're fine. Kyle's orders are to find a Mystic Force Ranger. Find one, they should give us the Grand Power. We got a lead to one, so we're following it." Just as he said this, I shot another Gormin.

Ashley: "Tell Kyle I said hi." I punched a Gormin with the hilt guard on my saber, then roundhouse kicked him away from me. I saw Jessica firing some shots, and Ken slashed a Gormin down, then shot another bunch more coming for him.

John: "I will. Take care of the Gormin. Bye!" He hung up, and I pocketed the morpher. I went back to exchanging saber slashes with musket shots.

Ken: "What did John say?"

Ashley: "They're following a lead they got. They're fine."

Jessica: "Oh, that's good. We attacked these Gormin for no reason at all!" So we did attack these Gormin for no honest to God reason. We regrouped as the Gormin cleared a crowd away to reveal Salaslash walking in.

Salaslash: "So, we found you after all, Rangers! What are you trying to find here?"

Ken: "None of your business. Just so you know."

Jessica: "Yeah. Whatever."

Ashley: "We're taking you down!"

Salaslash: "Really? Who's going to stop me?"

Ken: "Us. Guys, let's finish this quick!" He slapped his belt buckle, pulling out the Black DinoThunder Ranger Key.

Jessica: "Black Ranger Power, huh?" She slapped her belt buckle, pulling out the Black Alien Ranger.

Ashley: "Guess so." I hit my belt buckle, pulling out the RPM Black Ranger.

Ken: "Ready?"

Jessica and Ashley: "Ready!"

Ken: "DinoThunder! Power up! HA!"

Jessica: "It's Morphin' Time!"

Ashley: "RPM! Get in gear!" Ken's morph happened first. His Pirate outfit disappeared, exchanging it for a black DinoThunder insignia. He then flipped upwards, while black light slammed onto him, creating his new outfit. He landed, getting golden diamonds on his arms and legs, also getting golden shoulder armor. Once he got completely onto his feet, he gained his new helmet.

Ken: "Brachio Power! Heeyah!" He posed during the morph, with the Brachio Zord roaring behind him.

Jessica: "Black Aquitar Ranger Power!" The whole outfit simply materialized onto her.

My morph had me speeding along a road, getting the black outfit, and the wolf shaped number five on my chest plate. Buckles flew up from behind me, then clipped onto my belt buckle while golden gears appeared over my elbows and knees. The Wolf Cruiser then jumped over me, and became my helmet. I posed after the morph was done, with explosions going off behind me. We all got in front of the Gormin.

Ken: "Let's go!"

Jessica and Ashley: "Right!" We ran into the whole army, with Ken pulling out his Brachio Staff, Jessica pulling out her Aquitian Saber, and me pulling out my Nitro Sword. We each were slashing at the Gormin. Ken slashed one across the chest, then punched another, tornado kicking another.

Ken: "Brachio Staff! Wind Strike!" He shot a vortex of wind at a Gormin. It flew away, as did a few other Gormin coming his way. He then turned around, shooting lasers from the bottom of his Brachio Staff at them. He slammed the staff into the ground.

Ken: "Brachio Staff! Earth Strike!" He tore the ground open, dropping some of the Gormin inside of it. They clinged onto the edge of the crevices.

Ken: "Exactly what I wanted! Brachio Staff! Fire Strike!" He shot fire at the Gormin, burning them up, and letting them drop through the crevice, going back to slashing his enemies. Jessica was slashing through her enemies just fine, until one came behind her, and attacked. Her outfit became flat, as if no one was in it. She then fell to the ground from above, wearing her Aquitian Fist. She slammed the ground, causing an earthquake, shaking the Gormin from the ground below. She then got her sword out.

Jessica: "Pentagram Slash!" She slashed a star pattern into the air, killing off some of the Gormin. She then pulled out the Black Alien Ranger's signature weapon.

Jessica: "Black Bow!" She pulled out a three pronged crossbow, and started firing lasers from it. The Gormin kept backing up in fear of the attacks, and fell one by one. I was slashing the Gormin just fine by myself. I then turned my Nitro Sword into the Nitro Blaster, and started firing with it.

Ashley: "Nitro Blaster!" I shot even more lasers into the crowd. Suddenly, a crowd was appearing all around me.

Ashley: "You punks never learn!" I pulled out my Rocket Blaster, the signature weapon of the RPM Black Ranger, and fired both of my weapons through the whole crowd while revving away at super speed. They couldn't even keep track of me as I sped through them. We then regrouped.

Ken: "Let's end this right. Super Dino Mode!" His gold diamonds on his outfit turned into huge spikes. Even his boots grew them, and he roared at the end of it. He charged into the crowd, not holding his Brachio Staff, and swung his spikes into the Gormin. Jessica and I ran back into action. She used her Aquitian Saber to slash at them, and I shot them with both of my guns again. We then saw Ken charge up his finisher move.

Ken: "Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!" He spun his whole blade around, creating an electrifying orb. The Gormin started to run, but he then pushed it at them. It collided, then exploded, annihilating the rest of the Gormin. We turned to Salaslash.

Ashley: "You're next." I said, turning both of my guns sideways. Ken charged up another energy orb, and Jessica was charging purple energy into her Aquitian Saber.

Salaslash: "Give me all you got! I can take it!"

Jessica: "Famous last words!" She power-slashed her pentagram at him, Ken pushed the energy orb at him, and I fired away like there was no tomorrow. Salaslash caught all of the attacks in his hands, then threw them back at us. We flew into a rock behind us, nearly blowing it up. Each of us were groaning as we recovered a bit. Salaslash was walking towards us.

Ken: "Here he comes!"

Jessica: "Great."

Ashley: "We can win, guys!" I pointed both of my guns at him again, but both Ken and Jessica pulled my arms down.

Jessica: "Hold your fire. This is probably the time Kincius will do his dramatic entrance."

Ken: "I don't know."

Ashley: "We have to keep fighting!"

Ken: Yeah, but…" He saw Salaslash taking his time as he walked towards us.

Ashley: "Oh…" I hoped he'd show up soon…

Kyle's POV

Phineas, after a few minutes of walking, took us to a giant tree.

Phineas: "This be Rootcore, the home of the Mystic Force."

Kyle: "Okay. Thanks." He wasn't walking ahead.

John: "Phineas?"

Phineas: "Gotta go. I can't venture any closer. Good luck!" He ran back the way we came. John and I looked at each other, and finished walking up to the tree.

John: "How do we even get in?"

Kyle: "Huh… Look for a secret passageway." John nodded. We walked to all sides of the tree, finding nothing.

Kyle: "Nothin'."

John: "Hmm… Since it's a tree, how about we climb it?"

Kyle: "You're speaking my language, John!" I pulled out my Red Wild Force Key, and John pulled out his Black Wild Force Key. We were about to morph, when we heard a voice.

Voice: "Who's there?" I immediately gripped my Power Musket, as John flipped his out, ready to go.

Kyle: "How about you show yourself first, pal."

Voice: "Why should I? You're the intruders."

John: "Look, we just need to see the Mystic Force Rangers. That's all."

Voice: "You're talking to one." A guy fell from the tree, landing right in front of me. I screamed, jumping into John's arms like Scooby-Doo.

John: "Dude, chill. It's just-" John let his jaw drop when he looked at our new visitor. My jaw also dropped. He wore a black vest with a white shirt under it, had a big black cape on, and his wand was at his side, with a red phoenix symbol on it. He was Hispanic, and had on a confused look.

Guy: "What's wrong?"

Kyle: "You're Nick! The Red Mystic Ranger!" I pointed at him as I said it, and John dropped me to the ground over it. I got up, looking at him better.

Nick: "That's me. What seems to be the trouble?"

Kyle (Jack): "I'm Captain Kyle Kincius, of the Pirate Armada. Savvy?"

John: "Hi. I'm John Brunk, the Green Pirate Ranger." Nick studied us for a little while before talking to us.

Nick: "You're the new Ranger team?"

Kyle (Jack): "Of course, mate. Who'd you think we were? Barbossa's goons?"

Nick: "What?"

John: "Kyle… let me talk. Listen. We need your Grand Power. It will help us restore the Morphing Grid back to its full power."

Nick: "Morphing Grid? Don't you mean the Xenotome?"

Kyle (Jack): "Xenotome? I believe you don't know where your powers come from, friend."

Nick: "The Morphing Grid is for everyone else. Our powers come from the Xenotome. A completely separate entity from the Morphing Grid."

Kyle: "No. Not really. We know you have a place in the Morphing Grid. Our robotic parrot, Navi, is linked up to it. She knows your signature is in it."

Nick: "Then, maybe the Xenotome is part of the Morphing Grid."

Kyle (Jack): "Exactly, Nicky, old chap. Now, how 'bout giving us that Grand Power of the Mystic Force?"

Nick: "You think I'll just give it to you?"

John: "Sort of, yes."

Kyle (Jack): "Remember. If you don't hand it over, chum, we'll have to take it. And I don't want it to come to that."

John: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "No. We're pirates, Johnny. Our other motive is taking what we want, when we want it."

Nick: "Really?"

John: "Dude… Not now. Listen, Nick. My friend is very… excited about our pirate theme, but we're not really pirates."

Kyle: "Yes we are. And to prove it…" I immediately slung my Power Musket out, shooting into the sky. It startled both Nick and John.

Kyle: "Now hand it over, or I'll need to get rough."

Nick: "But you're also Power Rangers, right?"

Kyle: "Yes."

Nick: "Then you'll have to pass some tests to get my power."

John: "Okay. What kinds of tests?"

Nick: "First, you must be able to keep up with me!" He flew upwards, then flew into the forest. John and I ran after him immediately. While he flew through the growths of branches, John and I were using our Pirate Sabers to slash through the undergrowth. I aimed my Power Musket at Nick, shooting him. He dodged each shot.

Nick: "Oh, you're going to play that way, huh?"

John: "He does, not me!"

Kyle: "We're pirates! We go to any length to get what we want!"

Nick: "Uds Bethud!" He sent a concentrated stream of fire at us. We ducked under it, as I kept shooting at him. He dodged, landing on a branch, then started bounding through the forest.

Kyle: "John! He's getting away! Come on!" I kept running ahead.

John: "Wait! I think we need a better plan, first!" He yelled, running after me.

Kyle: "I know what we need." I pulled out my Flight Force Red Ranger Key. John nodded, pulling out his Black Flight Force Key. We were about to morph, but Nick cast another spell.

Nick: "Morpheus Trivior!" The shockwave he sent out disabled our morphers.

Kyle: "Hey! Son of a b*! How dare you!"

Nick: "You're not going to transform at all to catch me!" He took off again. John and I pocketed our keys, following him back into the forest, as we slashed through the forest undergrowth again.

Ashley's POV…

I was stuck in a wall, having just gotten hit by Salaslash's tentacles. Jessica was right next to me, and even Ken just now got smacked into the wall next to me. We each jumped to the ground.

Salaslash: "Are you guys even trying?" He laughed. I got angry, shooting at him again. He bounced each shot back at us.

Jessica: "Alien Art! Substitution Jutsu!" She made us disappear, leaving logs where we used to be.

Salaslash: "Your ninja tricks won't work on me!" We were hiding behind a decently sized rock behind him.

Ashley: "He's pissing me off!"

Jessica: "He's pissing me off, too, but there's no other way to do this."

Ken: "What do we do now, then?"

Jessica: "How about some White Ranger power?" I nodded. Ken agreed. Ken pulled out the White Tek Ranger Key. Jessica got out the Wild Force White Ranger Key, and I got the Flight Force White Key. We jumped out of the rock, while Salaslash found us.

Salaslash: "There you guys are!"

Ashley: "We're taking you down this time, Salaslash!"

Salaslash: "How?"

Ken: "This way!" He deactivated his Super Dino Mode, then started the morphing call.

Ken: "Tek Card! Full Power!"

Jessica: "Wild Access!"

Ashley: "Flight Power!" Ken's morph happened first. After losing his DinoThunder outfit, he got on a new white outfit, and a cape. He got red, yellow, green, blue and a black stripe in a triangle shape going down to his abdomen. His helmet echoed that pattern. He then grew out a long cape.

Jessica's morph created the Wild Force Growl Phone, then she ditched her Alien Ranger outfit. The Growl Phone created a hologram of the Tiger Zord, then transformed into a humanoid shape. It exploded, showing Jessica in the White Wild Force outfit. Her helmet appeared on her head after the Tiger Zord roared, creating it.

Mine summoned a white swan hologram, and it surrounded me. My outfit grew around me, giving me a holstered gun, and my swan helmet popped on over my head.

Ken: "Tek Ranger White! The Joker!"

Jessica: "Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger!"

Ashley: "With the grace of a swan! White Flight Force Ranger!"

Salaslash: "As if changing to white's going to help!" He charged at us. We then charged at him. Ken pulled out his Tek Baton, Jessica got her White Tiger Baton, and I got the Flight Blaster sidearm with me. Ken rushed in first, swinging the Baton around, hitting Salaslash. Each impact of it sent him flying back. Ken then did a power slash with it, knocking him back further. Jessica rushed in after him, smashing him with the Baton first, then holstering it, growing claws out of her gloves. She slashed him with the claws, then repeatedly punched him, and finally kicked him forwards. I sprouted my wings out of my back, and flew upwards, shooting Salaslash down. Then I charged at him, tackling him down, and my final attack was to grab my Flight Sword. I slashed him with it. He fell back.

Ashley: "Looks like it is working! Let's finish it, guys!"

Ken: "Alright!" He got the Baton ready, Jessica pulled out her Crystal Saber, and I combined my Flight Sword and Flight Blaster together to make the Flight Cannon. Jessica and I fired white laser beams, severely damaging Salaslash, while Ken ran up, and got him with one final power slash. He fell to the ground, crippled.

Ashley: "We got him on the ropes! Finish it!" We were about to attack, but Salaslash disappeared.

Salaslash: "Catch you Power Losers later!"

Jessica: "Damn! Nearly had him!" We demorphed to Pirate form, then to normal.

Ashley: "Come on! Let's go find them!" I ran ahead, again, as Ken ran behind me. Jessica sighed again, catching up with Ken.

Kyle's POV

John and I were still chasing Nick through the forest. We finally got to an open clearing.

Kyle: "Nowhere left for you to run!"

Nick: "Oh, I think there is." He raised his hand up, surrounding John and I in a ring of fire.

John: "Agh!"

Kyle: "Fire, huh? That won't stop Captain Kincius!" I started to run through it, but John caught me.

John: "Are you mad?"

Kyle: "Actually, yes. I sort of am."

John: "This pirate thing's gotta stop! We could get burned alive!"

Kyle: "Ah, but we're Power Rangers, too. This fire shouldn't burn us. Nick wouldn't kill us."

John: "You were trying to shoot him."

Kyle: "Only to peg him with one shot to slow him down. Dang. Take it easy!" I ran for the fire again. I then grabbed John when he tried to grab me, and thanks to my strength and running, I hauled ass, taking both John and I through the flames.

Kyle: "See? That didn't hurt one bit, now did it?"

John: "No, actually."

Kyle: "You have to be a little more daring."

John: "Okay. I guess so."

Kyle: "There's the spirit! Now, let's get Nicky boy before he gets too far away for us." I ran ahead while John caught up with me again. We found Nick across a crevasse. Water was flowing down below us at extremely fast speeds.

Nick: "If you want to catch me, you gotta jump this crevasse."

Kyle: "Hey, no worries, my friend!" I backed up to get a running start, as John stopped me yet again.

John: "Okay, this is the point where we think about things logically. How could you really jump this?"

Kyle: "The point isn't to think about it. The point is to just do it!" I then ran, and jumped. Once I did this, Salaslash appeared out of the opposite side of the crevasse, and attacked me, ruining my jump. John and I both gave him some musket shots, making him go away again. I then pulled out my Pirate Saber, clipping the opposite side of the crevasse. I held onto it with both hands.

Kyle (Jack): "John! Mate! You gotta give it a whirl now!"

John: "Are you insane!"

Kyle: "Just do it! We need that Grand Power!"

John: "Your life isn't worth it!"

Kyle: "Captain's orders! I'll be fine!" John gulped, then looked like he realized something was about to happen that he didn't already think would happen. He took a running start, jumped, and pulled out his Power Musket.

Kyle: "John! Are you F*ing crazy, man!" He fired some shots down, but they hit a boulder that popped out, about to slam on me. I covered myself from the dust left over, but as John tried to grab the other side, he missed. Nick caught him, and pulled him up.

Nick: "John, you jumped to save your captain from impending doom. That takes courage. You know that, right?"

John: "Uh huh."

Nick: "You passed my tests. Your team is worthy of inheriting our Grand Power."

Kyle: "Good! Now how about one of you saves me?" I wondered about how long I'd be there.

Ashley's POV…

All three of us were at a beach, still trying to find Kyle and John. Jessica was getting a tan as Ken was judging the water.

Ashley: "But what about Kyle and John?"

Jessica: "Kincius is fine. He's always fine."

Ken: "The water's a little cold, but okay."

Ashley: "I'm trying to find our friend, and all you guys can do is prepare for a beach trip? Salaslash is still on the loose!"

Ken: "Maybe we should stay put for a little while, y'know? Maybe they'll come to us."

Ashley: "But…"

Jessica: "I'm going to take advantage of this Earth tan. Terra Venture tanning was SO last week." We had been on earth for only a week, but… NOW?

Ashley: "Fine! You two stay put if you want! I'll find them myself!"

Ken: "No! Kyle would be devastated if you were out like this!"

Jessica: "Just take it easy, Ash. Both John and Kincius will be fine. As long as Kincius is at his top game, he can't lose. You know that." Strange. Jessica actually gave Kyle a compliment. And I smiled. She smiled back, but with confident eyes, too. Ken smiled to me as well.

Ken: "We're a team, Ashley. We really are. But we do have to know each other's separate capabilities, as in, how well they would perform individually." I nodded.

Ashley: "But that doesn't mean I can't worry about him anyway, right?"

Ken: "You can."

Jessica: "Just not as much as you're doing. Geez, let me get my tan in peace." Ken walked back onto the beach, drying his feet off, slipping his socks and shoes back on. I walked to Ken, just when…

Kyle: "Ahoy, mateys!" I saw him jump out of the forest, with John and another Hispanic guy.

Ashley: "KYLE! JOHN!" I ran at top speed, tackling Kyle to the ground. I was hugging him as tightly as I could, slightly tearing up.

Kyle's POV…

Ashley: "I was so worried about you…" She lifted me up to my feet, still snuggling me. I hugged her back, now.

Kyle: "As if the Zangyacks could beat me. You should know that by now."

John: "Hey, Ashley." Ashley turned her head to him, and he gave Ashley a short hug, then stopped.

Ashley: "Hi, John. Glad you're safe, too."

Kyle: "Ken! Jessie!" I waved to them, as Ashley let go, still smiling. Ken ran right up to me, and we did a bro hug. Ken then got me in a headlock, giving me a noogie. He stopped after 30 seconds. We then high fived as I got up.

Ken: "I knew you guys would come back safe." Jessica walked up to me.

Jessica: "Glad you're back, Cap. You had Ash scared f*ing sick! Annoyed the hell out of me." She gave me her usual contemptual look. She then walked to John.

Jessica: "'Sup, John? Kincius drive you mad?"

John: "Nope. He didn't. Just glad we're back."

Ken: "My one question is, who's this dude?"

Nick: "I'm Nick. The Red Mystic Force Ranger." Ken's, Jessica's, and Ashley's mouths dropped. Nick was dressed in black, as prophesized by Navi.

Ken: "THE Nick? I am soo sorry!" He started shaking Nick's hand.

Jessica: "Hi! I'm Jessica, the Yellow Pirate Ranger!" She genuinely smiled, and shook Nick's hand, too.

Ashley: "H-hi. I'm Ashley." She very quickly waved hi. Nick waved back.

Nick: "This seems to be a very well put together team."

Kyle: "Well, every team has a bad apple."

Kyle and Jessica: "Him/Her." We pointed to each other, at the same time.

Kyle and Jessica: "You're the worst member!"

Nick: "Calm down!" Jessica and I shut up.

Nick: "Now, since Kyle and John passed my test, I will now give you all the Grand Power of Mystic Force, starting the reconstruction of the Morphing Grid." We all got excited.

Nick: "Join hands everybody." He put his hands out, as we put our hands together within a huddle.

Nick: "With your Mystic Force Keys." We quickly got them, and re-huddled.

Nick: "Galwit Mysto… RANGER!" He forced his energies into us very fast. It was sort of painful at first, but suddenly, it felt good and tingly. He stopped churning his power through us, and we each felt somehow… more powerful.

Nick: "And there you go."

Kyle: "Um… now what?"

Jessica: "I don't know."

Nick: "You all should be able to use our powers now."

Ken: "The Mystic Powers?"

Nick: "Uh huh. Kyle, you should have the ability to create and control fire." I raised my eyebrow. I then raised my hands up, concentrating, when, YES! A fireball popped up in my hand. I then made one in my other hand, and shot out a flamethrower directly forwards.

Kyle: "Oh HELL YES!"

Jessica: "The freak's now a pyromaniac. Okay, what do I get?"

Nick: "Since Chip could control electricity, that's yours." Jessica looked at me deviously, then sent out a shock blast. I got electrocuted a bit, then fell to the ground, slightly singed. I then let loose a huge cough.

Ashley: "Jessica!"

Jessica: "What? He was in my way…" Nick rolled his eyes as I slowly got back up.

Nick: "Ken, like Madison, you can do things with water."

Ken: "Like this?" He then brought up an orb of water.

Ken: "Ooh ho!" He shaped the orb into a dragon. He then sent it up into the sky, and brought it splashing down.

Nick: "Good. Ashley, your power is to control wind, like Vida."

Ashley: "Hmm…" She then brought some wind into an orb, and created a giant shuriken.

Ashley: "RASENSHURIKEN!" She hurled it at Jessica. Jessica freaked out, then ducked under it, as she noticed the shuriken cutting down trees.

Jessica: "What the F*, girlfriend?"

Ashley: "Oops. Misfire." Jessica huffed to herself.

Nick: "And John…"

John: "Yes?"

Nick: "Like Xander, you can control nature itself."

John: "You mean like…" He brought up a bit of sand, then slammed it all together onto one spot.

Nick: "That's pretty much it."

Salaslash: "There you all are!" Salaslash returned, staring us down. All five of us got in front of Nick.

Kyle: "Nick, back off. We can take this from here."

Nick: "I know you all can." He backed off, while we pulled out our Pirate Keys.

Kyle: "Ready?"

Everyone else: "Ready!"

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We very quickly morphed into our Pirate ranger outfits.

Kyle: "Skip the role call!" I pulled out my Pirate Saber and Power Musket at the same time. Everyone else did, also.

Salaslash: "SuGormin!" Three of them had appeared to help him out.

Kyle: "Let's see if we can't use our new powers in Pirate form. Shall we?"

Everyone else: "Right!" We charged towards separate monsters. Ashley, Ken, and Jessica came with me, whereas John fought Salaslash by himself. I swiped my sword towards a SuGormin as it attempted to punch me. I ducked, slashing its legs. I then let my fire powers turn on, and I slashed at the SuGormin with my blade on fire.

Kyle: "FIRE BLADE!" I slashed right through it, killing it in one blow. Ken fought the second SuGormin. This one was firing lasers at him.

Ken: "Water Shot!" He pulled his Power Musket up, shooting water bullets, stopping the SuGormin's shots, and pelting him with tiny pellets of water. Ken then charged up his blade with water, slashing through the SuGormin, killing it. The last SuGormin fought both Jessica and Ashley at the same time. They just dodged it's laser shots, and shot it back to stun it.

Jessica: "Ashley, Let's go!" She charged up her Pirate Saber with electricity.

Ashley: "With pleasure!" She charged her Power Musker up.

Jessica: "Lightning SLASH!

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" A crescent wave of electricity and a wind powered bullet struck down the last SuGormin at the same time, killing it. Ashley and Jessica high fived. John swung his Pirate Saber into Salaslash with a trail of vines coming behind it. That power knocked Salaslash away, then vines sprouted up, grabbed him, and slammed him back into the ground at full force.

Salaslash: "Impossible! I can't lose to punks like you!"

John: "Actually, you can!" He then shot a bullet out of his Power Musket, which turned into a boulder. The boulder exploded on Salaslash, and he flew into a rock wall behind him. We regrouped with John.

Kyle: "Let's show Nick what we're capable of!" I pulled out my Red Mystic Force Key, and it glowed. Jessica, Ashley, and John pulled their keys out without complaining.

Ken: "Do I gotta?"

Kyle: "Stop complaining, and let's f*ing morph!"

Ken: "Fine."

All of us: "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" *Cue Mystic Force theme song*

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" Our morphs happened as they should in the show.

Kyle: "Cut the talk, let's finish this douche! Magi Staff! Sword Mode!" I pulled it out, charging at him, slashing him while the sword lit on fire. Salaslash got owned by every swipe of my blade. I then kicked him, knocking him down into the ground.

Kyle: "Phoenix Inferno!" I lit up like a Phoenix now, blazing through Salaslash. He flew up into the air as I knocked him up there.

Jessica; "Magi Staff! Crossbow Mode!" She shot lightning lasers at Salaslash, knocking him down another peg instantly. Ken then jumped up.

Ken: "Magi Staff! Water Splash!" He shot a concentrated stream of water into Salaslash. He fell backwards, landing in the wall. Ashley followed right behind Ken.

Ashley: "Magi Staff! Wind Power!" She took her helmet off, then…

Ashley: "BURP!" She burped a tornado at Salaslash, raising him up into the air, then slamming him and the tornado into the ground.

John: "Ick… Magi Staff! Axe Mode!" He jumped up, summoning some vines, and with the slam of his axe into Salaslash's body, the vines also slammed into him, forcing him into a crater.

Kyle: "Not bad, everybody." Salaslash was climbing out of his hole, and he brought his tentacles up.

Salaslash: "I'll just use my volcanic eruption again!"

Kyle: "I don't think so!" We put our Magi Staffs away, making new hand sign gestures.

Kyle: "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I took my helmet off, breathing streaks of fire at Salaslash. Each streak surrounded him, then constricted him, lighting him on fire.

Jessica: "Lightning Style! Lightning Blade Jutsu!" he hand lit up as a lightning ball, then she charged point-blank into Salaslash, and slammed the whole ball into him. He flew backwards, hitting a tree.

Ken: "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" He summoned a massive dragon made of water, and it slammed into Salaslash at full force, with a huge amount of water pressure, and it even hurled him into the air.

Ashley: "Wind Style! Rasenshuriken!" She quickly recreated her attack, and launched it up at Salaslash. It slashed right through his midsection, not cutting him in half, though. He fell to the ground.

John: "Sand Coffin!" He clamped his hand together, bringing up a mound of sand on him. It opened up, and both sides slammed into Salaslash at full force. I put my helmet back on, and we got a new code on our Mystic Morphers.

Kyle: "Huh?"

Nick: "It's a new spell code! Use it! We used these to beat all of our enemies in the past!"

Kyle: "Got it!" We easch typed '4043' into our Mystic Morphers.

All of us: "Mystic Pirate Rush!" We binded Salaslash's tentacles all around him now.

Salaslash: "HEY! I can't move! No!"

Kyle: "Well, that just leaves one more trick. Let's finish it!"

All of us: "Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

Narration: "Galwit Mysto Neramax!" We morphed into Mystic Legend mode, and immediately dialed in the numbers for the finishing strike.

All of us: "Legend Warriors! United Formation!" We combined into a meteor, going right through Salaslash. He sparked, but didn't quite explode yet. *End Mystic Force theme*

Salaslash: "You will never kill me! I WILL WIN!" We demorphed into our Pirate forms.

Kyle: "Nope. We will." We pulled out our Power Muskets, inserting our Pirate Ranger Keys into them.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

All of us: "HAAAAA!" This time however, we had our new elemental magic power surging through our muskets.

Kyle (Jack): "To Davey Jones' locker with you, mate!"

All of us: "QUINTUPLE PIRATE SHOT!" We shot five energy bullets at Salaslash. Mine had fire brimming behind it, Ken's had water, Jessica's had electricity, John's had leaves, and Ashley's had wind. All five of our shots hit Salaslash, making him explode.

Kyle: "Sent to the locker." Ashley stared at me, while I stared back at her. But just before something happened, Salaslash and the three SuGormin grew to monster sizes, after being blasted by a purple laser.

Salaslash: "Hello! I'm back, and ready for more action!"

Kyle: "Seriously, now?" I flipped my morpher open.

Kyle: "Hey, Navi, is the GalleonZord ready to go?"

Navi: "Uh huh!"

Kyle: "Come about!" I typed in '5501' and the ship appeared in the sky, coming towards us. It dropped down the ropes, and we grabbed them, jumping into the ship. We reappeared in the bridge, or living room.

Kyle: "Battle stations!" Everyone ran, hopping into heir cockpits, as I ran to the helm.

All of us: "Deploying all Zords!" We did a rapid version of all of us deploying our zords.

Ken: "Zords, combine!" We went through another transformation sequence, straight to Megazord Mode.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Transformation complete!" We immediately pulled out the Armada Sabers, and charged at Salaslash, and the SuGormin. Salaslash's tentacles slapped us aside, and the SuGormin started shooting at us. We deflected each shot back at them while spinning the sabers. We then sheathed the sabers, getting the artillery ready.

Kyle, Ken, and John: "Firing weapons!" We fired from the fist cannons, and the shoulder cannons, knocking the SuGormin away, and getting Salaslash ready. We each then made the Megazord pull its swords out again.

Ashley: "This is for keeping Kyle and I separated!" We slashed him with all of our might this time. After going right through him, we started to attack again, when he used his volcanic eruption attack on the Megazord, sending us flying into the air, then slamming into the ground again. We got up, shooting from our right fist cannon, and he took it. His SuGormin recovered, and surrounded him again.

Salaslash: "Okay, SuGormin! Flight Mode!"

All of us: "What?" The SuGormin indeed turned into little TIE fighters, and shot at us while flying at us at the same time. We started shooting all of our laser cannons at them now, but not getting anything.

Salaslash: "You left yourselves open!" He used his eruption move again, blasting us into the sky, while we got pelted by laser shots. We landed, damaged a bit, as the shots kept flying at us. We dodge-rolled out of the way, and retaliated by attacking Salaslash this time, but we were shot from behind, while he kicked us backwards. We landed on our butts.

Jessica: "Okay, now what?"

Kyle: "I don't know. The flight servos on our Megazord don't work on Earth, except in GalleonZord mode."

Jessica: "Just great!"

Ken: "Should we use the Armada Starburst?"

Kyle: "Too obvious. It'd leave us open."

John: "Then what should we do?" John witnessed his Mystic Force Key glow. It had a leafy aura to it.

John: "Our Mystic Force Keys…"

Kyle: "Mystic Force… That's it, isn't it?"

Nick: "It sure is, Rangers!" He walked to our fallen Megazord. The Megazord now got up, exuding a mystic energy ring.

Salaslash: "Huh?"

Nick: "Insert your Mystic Force Keys into your Megazord! The Grand Power is useful here, too!"

John: "Let's use it!"

The rest of us: "Right!"

All of us: "Ranger Keys, set!"

Kyle: "Locked and loaded, motherf*er!" After we turned the keys, the dial on the Megazord's back immediately turned. Big black wings popped out of the arm compartments, and big clawed feet came out of the legs. Out of the chest came a dragon head.

All of us: "Armada Mystic Megazord!" The dragon head roared.

Nick: "That's the spirit, Rangers!"

Kyle: "Thanks!" The SuGormin fighters looked worried all of a sudden.

Salaslash: "Don't just float there, you pieces of scrap! Kill them!" The fighters flew at us.

Kyle (Jack): "Really, mate? You got nothing on this thing!" We flew into the air after the fighters. The fighters shot at us, but we dodged them very well every single time.

Kyle: "Flame Breath!" The Dragon's head shot fire at a SuGormin, setting it on fire. It tried to veer out of the way of another fighter, but it slammed into it. We then shot from the shoulder cannons at the SuGormin. They each collided with each other. The Dragon popped out of the whole Megazord, and flew at the monsters, and struck them all down with its claws, destroying them. It recombined with us to recreate the Armada Mystic Megazord, and we floated safely back to the ground.

Salaslash: "No! Impossible!"

Kyle: "It's the Grand Power of Mystic Force. Get used to it!"

Ken: "Enough talk! Let's finish him!"

Jessica: "Yes! Let's!" The Dragon popped out of the Megazord now.

All of us: "Mystic Bind Attack!" The dragon flew around Salaslash three times, creating three spellbinding circles. It then recombined with the Megazord, and we watched the circles constrict around him, and it destroyed him after a few seconds.

Kyle: "Alright!" We were celebrating, when Ashley threw off her helmet, and I was ready this time. I popped my helmet off, and we started to make out again.

Jessica: "Take it to another room! Please?" We left the room now.

Later…

Ashley and I were done making out, and when we walked to the bridge, we saw Nick, Navi, John, Ken, and Jessica waiting for us.

Kyle (Jack): "What? Lass wants a kiss, go all the way on it, mate."

Nick: "Right." We each sat in front of Nick.

Navi: "I've confirmed it. The Mystic Force signature has been saved, and we've taken our first step in restoring the Morphing Grid."

Nick: "One signature down, thirty-three more to go."

Jessica: "That's the annoying part. Do you know where everyone else is?"

Nick: "No. I may be the only person you guys meet, too." He sounded worried.

Kyle: "Well, at least we have a morphing grid to speak of, right?"

Ken: "And not only that, we got powers now!"

John: "Thank you, Nick."

Nick: 'You proved yourselves worthy. There's nothing else to say on it."

Ashley: "What will happen after the whole grid is restored?"

Nick: "All I know for sure is, you'll be able to take the Zangyack Empire down. For good."

Kyle: "That's all I need to know. Guys, we WILL get those Grand Powers. Every last one of them. You follow?"

Ken: "Uh huh."

Jessica: "Aye-aye."

John: "Right behind ya."

Ashley: "I'm ready."

Nick: "See you another time, perhaps. I have to go." We let him out the doors, watching him fly off to his next destination.

Navi: "Well. That's our first step. What's our next step?"

Kyle: "Set course back for New York City. Bulk and Spike are worried about us now."

The End.

Next time… on Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

Ken meets his worst enemy! Sworero! Will he trounce Ken, or will Ken finally manage to beat him? Find out next time! On Power Rangers Pirate Armada…


	5. Bittersweet Payback

**Power Rangers Pirate Armada**

Chapter 4: Bittersweet Payback!

Log Entry: Ken/Kyle Pirate Rangers Blue and Red.

Ken's POV

Hi. Um… Well… this is my first log entry, and I don't even know what to type here, dammit! How things went today was that I beat my worst enemy, the Zangyack known as Sworero. How I first met him…

Flashback to two years before…

This was when the Zangyack Empire was really only selling weapons just to make money. But when they figured out the power that those weapons had, they decided to take over the universe with their newfound power. I was an employee for them at the time, on business, mostly.

Ken: "Ugh! Damn! This cannon has a lot of pieces on it!" I was putting a cannon together when I first heard they were going to take over the universe. My friend, and teacher of martial arts worked with me on the assembly portion of their weapons.

Master: "Well, Ken, my son, many steps are taken to the-"

Ken: "Don't throw some proverbs at me now, Master Cid!" Master Cid looked a lot like the Final Fantasy Cid. I would swear they were twins if not for the fact my Cid had a Michigan accent.

Master Cid: "Ah, but Ken! Proverbs are in the intellectual part of our training. There's also…"

Ken: "Physical and spiritual. I know. But what does being smart have to do with knowing how to throw a kick or a punch?"

Master Cid: "It's knowing when to run from a fight, or to actually fight that is most of the intellectual training."

Ken: "I'd never run from a fight. Ever."

Master Cid: "What if the odds are stacked against you, and there's no other way to go?"

Ken: "I'd fight anyway."

Master Cid: "Your lack of common sense is occasionally amusing, my student." He laughed, patting me on the head as he put one more part of his cannon on.

Master Cid: "My cannon is done. Yours?"

Ken: "Just finished it." I smirked.

Master Cid: "Excellent. Now, we must prepare for the mother lode."

Ken: "I hate how they refer to the rush of receiving parts as the mother lode. The 'lode' being used isn't even the right word for it."

Master Cid: "Remember that the Zangyacks just learned how to speak English. They are bound to get many things incorrect." The parts just came in, and our shift leader, Sworero himself, walked up to us. He was a black creature, with bug legs poking out of his back. He loaded himself to the brim with blades.

Sworero: "I hope you two aren't talking too much!"

Master Cid: "Oh no, Sworero, sir. We're fine."

Ken: "Yeah. Why's this mother lode bigger than usual?"

Sworero: "None of your human business! Engrish is hard enough for me to speak! Just get to work!" He stormed off, then I heard him mumble something in Zangyack that I actually recognized.

Ken: "Master Cid?"

Master Cid: "Yes, Ken? What is the problem?"

Ken: "I think Sworero just said that Emperor Zangyack himself is plotting to take over the universe." Master Cid laughed again.

Master Cid: "No. Ken. You must be mistaken. Sworero's joking."

Ken: "But Sworero never jokes. Ever." Master Cid stopped for a second to think.

Master Cid: "I suppose you're right. Let's get more info on this at lunch."

Sworero (over some loud speakers): "From this point onwards, all humans are to leave this building, forever! Gormin are far more reliable helpers!"

Master Cid: "We just got fired?"

Ken: "See? They wouldn't fire us without a reason!"

Master Cid: "Let us go talk to Sworero first hand." We walked up to Sworero's office.

Sworero: "I told you humans to pack up."

Ken: "Why would you do this?"

Sworero: "Not my orders. Emperor Zangyack said it himself. I'm just carrying it out."

Master Cid: "We at least request a reason as to why, sir."

Sworero: "Leave my factory. Now."

Ken: "Not until you give us our answer!"

Sworero: "I don't have to if I don't want to. Go before I call in some Gormin to escort you from the premises."

Master Cid: "Fine." We left, as Sworero asked us to, but I saw Master Cid pull out a detonator button from his sleeve, once every human worker left.

Ken: "Master Cid?"

Master Cid: "Ken, I work for SPD. They told me to go undercover to confirm whether or not the Zangyacks were planning a hostile takeover of the universe. I can see they were right. I understand Zangyack, as well."

Ken: "You planted bombs?"

Master Cid: "Many bombs. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use them, but seeing as I have no choice…" He slammed the button, and the factory went KABOOM!

Master Cid: "Come, Ken. We need to get to my ship!"

Ken: "Comin'!" I sped behind him as we ran to his ship. Some Gormin eventually got on our trail.

Ken: "Oh God! Now what?" Master Cid pulled out his two swords he carried, and handed one to me.

Ken: "Master Cid?"

Master Cid: "We fight to protect the ship." He charged ahead.

Gormin: "Gor! Gor!" They charged while Master Cid ran in, acting like Samurai Jack. With each slash, he defeated a Gormin coming for him. I slashed at the Gormin, as well. They came like wildfire. It was a never ending stream of Gormin.

Ken: "Master Cid!" I saw one Gormin shoot Master Cid in the chest with his missile launcher. The Gormin quickly surrounded Master Cid.

Master Cid: "Ken! Go! Run!" He threw me his other sword.

Master Cid: "Take care of those blades, Ken! Now, go! Tell Terra Venture what happened here!" I killed a few more Gormin as I ran into the ship, closing the door. I launched it off, with coordinates to head back to Terra Venture. I radioed SPD.

SPD receiver: "This is Space Patrol Delta radio station. Who are you and why are you using Cid's channel?"

Ken: "Listen, Space Police guy, Master Cid's been… killed. He told me to pass on some intel to you."

SPD receiver: "G-Go on." He was clearly distressed.

Ken: "The Zangyack really are planning to take over the universe. He left me his two swords. My name is Kenneth Barnes. Ken for short."

SPD receiver: "Head to wherever you're headed, and stay put there. Okay?" I nodded.

SPD receiver: "Space Patrol Delta will take care of the rest."

Ken: "We also managed to take out their leading weapons production factory, but who knows how many more they have?"

SPD receiver: "Understood. SPD, out." The radio guy hung up. I flew back to Terra Venture, feeling sorrowful for what just happened that day. It was just before I met Kyle that this happened.

Present date… I was in my room, looking at Master Cid's blades. I don't use them in battle, really. They're just mementos. I sighed, then left the room, seeing Ashley made us scrambled eggs and fried eggs for breakfast, with bacon on the sides. I smiled. Ashley's cooking makes all of us feel all toasty inside.

Ashley: "Hi, Ken."

Ken: "Hi. How's things?"

Ashley: "Good. You?"

Ken: "Still looking back on my checkered past."

Ashley: "I'm sure Master Cid was a cool guy."

Jessica: "He was my master, too." She got up from the basement, covered in her usual oil. She works herself to the bone most times to make sure GalleonZord is up and running.

Jessica: "I miss him."

Ken: "So do I, Jess."

Ashley: "Um… Who's up for eggs?" She wanted to change the subject, I could tell. Jessica and I got into our seats as John got out of his room.

John: "Just read about some possible common cold cures."

Ken: "Not interested. Food!"

Ashley: "We can't eat until Kyle's here."

Jessica: "Where is that hunk of dead brain tissue?"

Ashley: "Jessie!"

Jessica: "The way he talks sometimes makes me wonder."

Ken: "I'll get him. Hold on." I left the table, and walked on to the training room. Navi was running the simulator, as I saw Kyle hurling fireballs at some simulated Gormin and SuGormin, unmorphed.

Navi: "Hi, Ken!"

Ken: "Tell Kyle it's time for breakfast. Ashley made it special."

Navi: "Okay. Kyle, breakfast is ready! I'm ending the simulation now!"

Kyle: "Just what I was waiting for!" Navi turned off the simulation as Kyle left it, and saw me.

Kyle: "Hi, Ken."

Ken: "Hey, bro." I tried to put up a smile, but my memory of Master Cid still hung in there.

Kyle: "It's that time again?"

Ken: "It's been two years since that day! F*ing Zangyacks."

Kyle: "I know what it's like to lose somebody."

Ken: "Like that?"

Kyle: "I have to be one of the few people who can say they knew their great-grandma."

Ken: "This is different. He taught me everything I know about fighting. Same with Jessie."

Kyle: "It's breakfast time. The food should cheer you up some." He pulled me up to the table, and we ate Ashley's cooked meals. Navi watched us, as she usually does.

Navi: "Why do humans need food so badly?"

Kyle: "Unlike machines, Navi, humans need energy they process from food to run."

Jessica: "It's all in the nutrients."

Ashley: "And in how you cook it." I saw Kyle pop open a rum bottle, and he started chugging it down. This happens all the time. When Kyle runs out of rum, he goes with Bulk to the store to get a fresh 6 or 12 pack. After that, it all repeats itself.

John: "You shouldn't overload on the rum, Kyle."

Kyle (Jack): "When a sea captain needs his rum, mate, you don't question. You just get it." Ashley giggled at this. Why she giggles at Kyle's little Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp impression I'll never know.

Jessica: "Ugh…"

Ken: "So, what should we do for Cid Rememberance Day?"

Ashley: "Now? Of all times?"

Kyle: "We'll get to it, just not now."

Jessica: "I want this Rememberance Day to happen, too." I looked at her surprisingly. I know she missed him, but I didn't think by that much.

Ken: "Jessie?"

Jessica: "I want this to happen just as much as you do."

Navi: "Who's Cid?"

John: "Master Cid is an important martial arts teacher, who was a part of Space Patrol Delta. He taught Ken and Jessica everything they know about fighting and how to wield a sword."

Navi: "And he was important?"

Ken: "Very." Cid Rememberance Day was something Jessica and I shoved down Kyle's throat since before we became the Pirate Armada. Plus, I taught Kyle how to fight, with Jessica's help, of course. He just doesn't take it as seriously as we do, and shows off with it.

John: "I knew of him before this."

Kyle: "I think we should do something, I just haven't planned it yet!"

Ashley: "But we should remember him, right?"

Kyle: "Uh huh."

Ken: "Thanks, Kyle."

Kyle: "You're welcome, pal." Kyle and I banged fists.

Navi: "I'll help too! Even though I don't have a clue how to remember him."

Jessica: "You don't have to be there if you don't want to, Navi."

Navi: "But I want to help! I'm just as much a member of this crew as the rest of you are!"

Kyle: "Navi, help get the supplies. We'll need to spend most of today doing that." Suddenly, the red alert switch went off.

Ken: "On Cid Rememberance Day?"

Navi: "John, let's go!"

John: "On it!" Both John and Navi went to the computer.

Navi: "Hmm…" We got a call on the communicators, and Kyle picked up.

Kyle: "Hey."

Bulk: "Hey, guys! Bulk here!"

Kyle: "Report, Samurai Bulk."

Bulk: "There's a black monster with swords on him. He also has some weird spider legs or something poking out his back." My eyes widened at Bulk's description.

Ken: "Sworero."

Kyle: "What about him?"

Ken: "Sworero! The guy who sent those Gormin out to kill Master Cid and I!"

Jessica: "John. Can you confirm-"

John: "Already did. It's Sworero alright."

Jessica: "S*."

Kyle: "Well, let's go!" Kyle ran to the anchor, and slid down it, as the rest of us used the teleportation code to go to the ground. He landed dramatically in front of us.

John: "Are you sure you don't want the teleportation code, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Nah. Sliding down is much more fun. Let's go find Bulk and Spike."

The rest of us: "Right!" We ran ahead, going to the sector of the city Bulk and Spike were in.

Spike: "Guys!" We saw Gormin, SuGormin, and Sworero ahead of them as they were hiding behind some bushes.

Bulk: "Thank God you showed up! This guy appeared, and…"

Kyle: "Already on it." He looked at me, as I looked worried about facing him.

Kyle: "Dude, are you okay with this?"

Ken: "Yeah. It's just… I never thought I'd see Sworero again."

Kyle: "Don't worry. I'll back you up if you need me to."

Ken: "Really?"

Kyle: "We all will."

Jessica: "Uh huh."

John: "Count on me."

Ashley: "Whatever you need, we're there."

Ken: "Thanks." We are a tightly-knit, if motley crew of pirates, I suppose. Kyle and I pulled our Power Muskets out, blasting at Sworero and his goons. Sworero turned around.

Sworero: "Who dares to…" He noticed me.

Sworero: "Ken Barnes? We meet again! Ha ha!"

Ken: "No thanks to the fact you killed Master Cid!"

Sworero: "What are you talking about? A Gormin killed him."

Ken: "You were the one ordering it to!" I pulled out my Pirate Saber, as well, charging into the crowd. Kyle and the others pulled out their Pirate Sabers, running in to back me up. They slashed through the crowd, and Kyle threw in some musket shots in between slashes. Just as I was about to deliver a finishing shot to Sworero, he pulled out his sword to block it. We clashed swords with each other for a little while.

Ken: "I can't wait to kill you!"

Sworero: "Give it your best shot pipsqueak!" I kicked him, then shot another stream of bullets at him. He took them, and slashed at me, as I blocked his shot. I then called up some water, and splashed him off of me. I sent a water orb at him after that, damaging him more. As I threw another one at him, though, the sliced it apart.

Sworero: "Looks like you've learned a few tricks since we last fought, Ken!"

Ken: "Yeah. I have, haven't I?"

Kyle: "Oh yeah!" I turned my head to him. He sent out a concentrated flamethrower into a SuGormin, and lit his blade on fire to slash a Gormin in half. Jessica just blasted some Gormin with some electric shocks, and John stepped as hard as he could on the ground, making a fault line. The Gormin it headed for fell into it. When some SuGormin transformed into their flight modes, however, Ashley belched out a tornado, sending them flying into buildings. She was floating in the air.

John: "Nice save!"

Ashley: "What are sisters for?"

John: "Look out!" he pulled up his musket, shooting out a boulder into a SuGormin attempting to shoot Ashley, then kicked up a rock, and smashed it into another army of Gormin. Jessica lifted up her electric orb, and slammed it into another huge army of Gormin. Kyle threw a fireball into a large SuGormin army.

Sworero: "Looks like you all got some tricks up your sleeves recently!"

Kyle: "I guess Salaslash didn't tell you guys about his defeat, huh?"

Sworero: "No. Considering you killed him, we didn't know."

Ken: "Kyle, let's morph already."

Kyle: "Yeah."

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We morphed into the Pirate Rangers all at once.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!" Our flag waved behind us.

Sworero: "Kenny's a Pirate Ranger now? Ooh, I'm SO scared."

Ken: "You should be!" We pulled out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets as a new herd of Gormin and SuGormin appeared to back Sworero up.

Sworero: "Let's see if your new tricks can handle these guys!"

Ken: "Let's make it flashy!" We each charged ahead, preparing for our elemental powers from Mystic Force.

Kyle: "Fire Strike!" He swung his sword around, releasing a wave of fire through the crowd, killing off some of the Gormin, then following it up with some shots from his musket.

Ken: "Splash Wave!" I swung my sword, washing up the SuGormin with water, then going straight for Sworero again.

Jessica: "Electro Shot!" She shot a flurry of electric bullets at the Gormin that came near her, and she went back to slashing them down.

John: "Earth Strike!" He slammed his saber into the ground, sending up a flurry of boulders flying at the SuGormin and Gormin coming for him.

Ashley: "Tempest Slash!" She swung her saber through the air, getting rid of some Gormin. The rest of them went back to slashing and shooting at the Gormin as I went back to attacking Sworero. I was shooting him, as he dodged my shots. My shot exploded with water, but it wasn't helping.

Sworero: "Come now! Give me your real best!" I charged at him.

Ken: "YAH!" I brought my sword down on him. He sparked as it hit him, sending him flying into a wall.

Bulk: "Look at their new powers!"

Spike: "Those Mystic guys must be pretty good!"

Bulk: "Go Rangers!"

Ken: "Water Splash!" I shot Sworero with a bullet. He slashed the water in two.

Ken: "HAH!" I charged at him again. Our slashes collided, then we got in close with each other.

Sworero: "You think that just because you're a Power Ranger, that means you can beat me in a match?"

Ken: "I'm a lot more powerful now than I was then!" I kicked him off of me, and slashed my sword across the ground.

Ken: "Water Dragon Strike!" The water dragon I made flew at him, but he slashed it with his sword. He then summoned a whole bunch of swords, and they floated in midair.

Sworero: "Million Sword Attack!" He sent them all flying at me. I used only my Pirate Saber to deflect the incoming attacks, but I failed to block one, and then missed all of my other shots, making the rest hit me. I flew backwards, into a wall as the swords kept slashing and slashing at me. I saw Jessica kill off one last Gormin by electrocuting it, when she saw what was happening with me.

Jessica: "NO!" She pulled up her Power Musket.

Jessica: "Electroshock SHOT!" She fired a lone musket shot. Once it hit Sworero, he jumped everywhere spastically, then the bullet exploded, sending him flying backwards. The swords stopped hitting me, and she went up to me. I also saw Kyle, Ashley, and John charge towards Sworero.

Jessica: "Ken? Ken?" She shook me.

Ken; "Jessie…"

Jessica: "Stay here. You'll be fine now."

Ken: "No… I can still…" I got myself up, but fell back on my belly.

Jessica: "Stay there. The rest of us will kill this freakshow!" She charged ahead. That was the last thing I saw before I demorphed, and fell unconscious.

I woke up later to a light shining in my eyes.

Ken: "Huh?"

Jessica: "Oh thank God! Ken!"

John: "Just some minor wounds. Those Ranger suits are built to take some damage alright."

Kyle: "Ken! Ken? Can you hear me?"

Ken: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Good. Sorry to tell you, but Sworero got away. He's probably telling Prince Walz Gil about our new powers right now."

Jessica: "No thanks to YOU."

Kyle: "Me! Ken seemed fine!"

Jessica: "You promised you'd back him up!"

Kyle: "I didn't know he needed it yet! Excuse me for not having watchful eyes!"

Ken: "Jessie, it's alright. It's not his fault, or your fault. I should've brought back up." Jessica hugged me all of a sudden.

John: "Watch the hug pressure, Jessie."

Jessica: "I know." She sniffled.

Jessica: "Don't fight without me again!" She smooched me on the forehead. I got up to see everybody now. Navi was flying above Ashley as she was snuggling Kyle's arm. John had a stethoscope on, and Jessica was snuggling my arm.

Ken: "Thanks, Jess."

Jessica: "No problem." She smiled at me.

Ashley: "You're okay."

Ken: "Heh. No one can keep me down in a bed."

John: "You should probably rest for now. You can train when you feel better."

Ken: "But I feel okay."

Kyle: "Doctor's orders, Ken." Ashley smiled. Jessica hugged me completely now.

Jessica: "You're my last memory of Terra Venture. I don't want you hurt."

Ashley: "Want me to bring you lunch?"

Jessica: "I'll make him lunch!"

Kyle: "Geez, Jessie. Sudden worry in Kenny's well being?"

Jessica: "You know I've always worried about him!"

Ken: "She has, Kyle. Just let me rest for tonight. I'll be back in my feet by morning."

Navi: "Don't worry, Ken. We'll beat Sworero."

Ken: "You mean, I'll beat Sworero."

Navi: "But you guys are a team, right?" We heard knocks on the doors.

Bulk: "Can we come in?"

Spike: "Yeah, can we?" He snickered, then I heard Bulk slam his face into the door.

Spike: "Ouch! Uncle Bulk…"

Bulk: "Rule 2 of the samurai. Never snicker annoyingly!"

Ken: "You invited them on board, Kyle?"

Kyle: "They insisted."

Ken: "Let 'em in." Navi opened the door. Both of them walked in.

Spike: "Hello, robot parrot!"

Navi: "My NAME is Navi!"

Bulk: "Ken. We have come to give you gifts." Once Spike caught up with him, they both bowed like samurai. Spike brought out a box of chocolates with a 'Get Well Soon' card. Bulk gave me a Shirley Temple drink.

Bulk: "Really hard to find."

Ken: "Hey, thanks!" I immediately started drinking the Shirley Temple.

Spike: "Kyle told us that was your favorite drink."

Ken: "No problem. I've been wanting to try these bad boys for a while now." Earth Shirley Temples are awesome!

Kyle: "Good. Hopefully that will help Ken to a speedy recovery. See you in the morning." Everyone left the room except Jessica.

Jessica: "I guess you already know this, but…"

Ken: "Yeah. I've known it for a little bit."

Jessica: "I really like you." She kissed me on the cheek.

Ken: "Me too." I hugged her closer.

Jessica: "I-I just want to help you."

Ken: "I know. But this is something I gotta do alone right now, okay?"

Jessica: "Okay. Sworero did kill Master Cid. He was more knowledgeable with you than with me."

Ken: "Master Cid will be avenged Jessie. Count on it." I smooched her. She smiled, and walked towards the door. She smiled at me for a few more seconds, then just left. I lied down. I still feel pretty beat up. My bandages were around my head mostly. Most of those strikes did get me there. My body bandages weren't epically bad, either. My eyes closed.

Kyle's POV

Bulk, Spike, John, Ashley, Navi, and I were playing on Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Navi was just watching, and Bulk was watching with her.

Bulk: "This game seems cool. Too bad I can't decipher a controller for crap."

Kyle (Jack): "'Tis okay, mate. Sometimes, all you gotta do is watch."

Spike: "AW!"

Game: "Player 4, defeated."

John: "Try again next time, Spike."

Ashley: "How about this?" She made Zelda's Din's Fire hit John.

Game: "Player 3, defeated."

Kyle: "Sorry John."

John: "Damn."

Kyle: "Sonic vs. Zelda yet again!" I grabbed the Smash Ball, destroying her.

Game: "GAME! And the winner is Sonic!"

Sonic: "Too easy! Piece of cake!"

Spike: "You're invincible with him!"

Kyle: "Yeah. I sort of am."

Ashley: "Smash Ball or no Smash Ball, you're good."

Kyle: "I try my best."

Jessica: "I'm bringing Ken lunch now, okay!"

Kyle: "Okay! Tell him we're fine." She left before I finished my sentence.

John: "I think Ken's going to go to attack Sworero as soon as he feels ready mentally. But he might not be ready physically yet. That's what worries me."

Kyle (Jack): "Guy loves to fight. Let 'im."

John: "What if he comes back even worse off than before?"

Ashley: "Yeah…"

Navi: "Are you going to be ready to handle it?"

Kyle: "Look. I don't want to be the one to say he's pushing it too far should that happen."

Bulk: "As a samurai would say, 'Be ready in all forms of body, mind, and heart, for a battle.'"

Kyle: "Thanks." Bulk weirds me out occasionally.

Spike: "Maybe Uncle Bulk and I should be ready-"

Everyone but Bulk and Spike: "NO!"

Kyle: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "Hm?"

Kyle: "I want you to help Ken train. Jessica's probably going to let him be alone to train by himself, right?"

Ashley: "I will. For you." She looked serious.

Navi: "It's nearing beddy bye time. We're going to have to postpone Cid Rememberance Day."

Kyle: "Yeah. We are…" I felt depressed that I couldn't have gotten Ken's and Jessie's holiday in this year at the proper time.

The next day…

Ken's POV

I had immediately woken up, and was in the training room, setting up the simulation myself, since I could do it without Navi or John having to be there. A sword flew at me from out of nowhere. I pulled out my Pirate Saber to deflect it, and it flew in the other direction. The kind of simulation I set up was that swords would fly at me as I walked through a forest, and I'd deflect them away as they came. I also held one of Master Cid's old swords to use in place of another Pirate Saber from someone else. I smiled once that sword came, but then a whole flurry of swords came out once I stepped on something. I spun the swords around and swung them to deflect every other sword coming for me. That time, I made sure it would be like Sworero's Million Sword Strike move. I swiped my swords around, blocking each one, knocking them all down to both sides of me. The flurry must've lasted forever. Once they stopped coming, I knew I could stop his whole attack now.

Ashley: "Awesome! That was so cool!" I turned to see her, and was a little amazed she'd be there. I was expecting Kyle.

Ken: "Hey, Ashley. Is it breakfast time?"

Ashley: "Um, it can wait, right?"

Ken: "Is something wrong with Kyle or something?" I got a little worried little brother was having relationship issues.

Ashley: "No! Nothing's wrong." I didn't know how else to respond to her presence other than ask if breakfast was ready or that, so…

Ken: "Were you here to help me with training?"

Ashley: "Actually, yes. Kyle was-"

Ken: "Little brother was worried enough for me to send his girlfriend out to talk to me?"

Ashley: "Yeah. Kyle said you might need me, so…"

Ken: "Okay. If no one else is up." I guess Jessica won't care too much about this. I dunno. Ashley pulled out her Pirate Saber and got back to back with me.

Ashley: "I'll watch your back if you watch mine?"

Ken: "Okay." Ashley walked beside me while I walked ahead.

Ken: "You sure you don't want a-"

Ashley: "What?"

Ken: "Master Cid had two swords. Are you sure you don't want…"

Ashley: "I'm okay." She smiled. She tripped a wire, and two swords flew out. I deflected one, as she deflected the other one, but barely.

Ken: "Not bad."

Ashley: "Well, I did learn my new swordsmanship skills from you…"

Ken: "And Kyle."

Ashley: "Uh huh…" She blushed a little bit.

Ken: "Let's keep going. The simulation won't end until we cross the whole forest." She nodded. We walked through that forest to the end, deflecting each and every sword. She even helped a lot during the parts where many swords would fly at us at one time. Once it ended, we walked outside.

Ken: "Thanks for being there today."

Ashley: "Kyle was worried, and he asked me to see what I could do, y'know?"

Ken: "He didn't have the-"

Ashley: "He didn't want to make you overexert yourself, and he thought I'd be a better judge of that than he would."

Ken: "Oh. Yeah. You're right. He's a die-hard kind of fighter." While Kyle is good by himself, when he's training with others, he's a little hard to work with. Especially Jessica. Jessica drives him to fight way too hard for some reason. It's like he sees us as something to protect rather than to actually help in the training simulations.

Ashley: "Uh huh."

Ken: "Everyone else is probably up by now." We walked up to the bridge, seeing John, Jessica, and Kyle at the table.

Kyle: "Ahoy, guys!"

John: "Hi."

Jessica: "Hanging out with Ashley behind my back?"

Kyle: "Jessie, the reason-"

Jessica: "Shut up, Kincius! Ken, why is Ashley with you instead of-" She then noticed Master Cid's sword in my left hand.

Jessica: "You're actually using…"

Ken: "Ashley only came to help because Kyle asked her to. She did it for him."

Jessica: "I'm… sorry." She huffed it out.

Ashley: "No worries!" She smiled, as usual.

Kyle (Jack): "I've never actually seen Master Cid's swords before. Nice look." Yeah, seeing as they were both specially reinforced SPD katana blades, they had to be pretty heavy duty.

Navi: "Breakfast! Breakfast, breakfast…" She kept floating through the air to sing it. Ashley ran into the kitchen while Kyle ran in after her. To what, help? I took my seat next to Jessie.

Jessica: "At least you're okay now."

Ken: "I will be. Don't you worry about it." She smooched me.

John: "Well, at least you two get along well!"

Ken: "What's with the sudden outburst?"

John: "I need a wench."

Jessica: "What?"

John: "That's what pirates call their girls. Wenches. Boy, do I need one now."

Ken: "Huh?"

John: "You got Jessica, Kyle has my sister, what do I get?"

Ken: "You'll find out eventually, my man."

John: "Ugh…" After breakfast, I trained with Ashley for the rest of the day. Jessica watched. I don't know if it was for the reason because she actually cared cared for me now, or if she was afraid Ashley was trying to pull something. I liked it, either way, though. Ashley was one of the best training partners I had.

The next night…

I woke up before anyone else did. Certain circumstances said otherwise. I then went outside the ship, sliding down the anchor, so as not to use the teleporter noise to wake everyone else up. I ran out to the beach by using my new water powers to surf in on it, and wouldn't you know it, Sworero was there.

Ken: "Tsunami Strike!" I brought the tidal wave through the whole beach, splashing everyone, pulling the Gormin and the SuGormin into the water behind me. I landed from the air, right in front of Sworero.

Sworero: "Kenny, you know what's going to happen if you continue to do this, right?"

Ken: "I will avenge Master Cid! Believe me, you're the one who's going to die here! Pirate Power! Transform!" I got out three X's and a V once I turned my Blue Pirate Ranger Key on. The X's hit me, creating my black jumpsuit and my blue pirate shirt. The V created my helmet, and the final X created our Pirate insignia on my helmet. I pulled out my Pirate Saber and my Power Musket, then turned around to shoot the Gormin and SuGormin first. I knocked most of them down as more recovered to attack me. I got my sword covered in a blue aura, then swiped it, creating a wave of water. They fell back in. Sworero charged at me as I swung my blade upwards, creating a water tower, blasting Sworero up into the air. I then pulled out my musket, and shot some fast moving bubbles up at him. They pelted him, and I jumped up into the air, slashing him with my Pirate Saber, and dropped back down after that. He slammed onto his back. He got up.

Sworero: "Well! That was sure something!" He pulled out his sword, and we started clashing with just our swords. We pushed in on each other at one point.

Sworero: "If you think you're strong enough to beat me only after one day of training, I'm disappointed in you! Besides, you're still wearing bandages from our last encounter."

Ken: "Bring it you son of a bitch! I can take anything you dish out!" I gave him an uppercut, which launched him back up into the air, since it used my water power. I used it to launch myself into the air, but he slashed me across the chest, which knocked me back down. Just as we both landed, some of his Gormin surrounded me, and grabbed me.

Ken: "Hey! Where's the fair fight?"

Sworero: "I'm a Zangyack! We never fight fair!" He then swung his sword around, creating his plethora of swords again.

Ken: "No!"

Gormin: "Gor! Gor! Gor!"

Voice: "Typhoon Boom!" A gust of wind blew the Gormin off of me, and into Sworero, as a bunch of gunshots hit them all too.

Ken: "Ashley?" She landed in front of me, in her Pink Pirate Ranger outfit.

Ashley: "You disappeared, so I went looking for you."

Ken: "Oh." I didn't want her helping me.

Ashley: "We're a team. Come on. You know that!"

Ken: "I know. I'm sorry, but this is personal. I can't have a proper Cid Rememberance Day knowing he's close by!" I got up.

Ashley: "Then you're going to need this." She handed me her Pirate Saber.

Ken: "And you'll need this." She got my Power Musket. Sworero and his Gormin started to recover.

Sworero: "So, Pinky came to help you?" I got up, holding two sabers this time. Ashley shot bullets from both muskets at the Gormin.

Ashley: "I'll take the minions. Sworero's yours!"

Ken: "Exactly what I wanted! Tornado Strike!" I spun around in a water tornado, swiping my way past the Gormin, as Ashley followed behind me, shooting like a cowgirl. I slammed into Sworero, sending him flying into the rocks behind him. I stopped the tornado, going to slice him with an X-Scissor attack. I got him with it, but he jumped out, and we started clashing swords again. I saw Ashley shooting down the Gormin as they came, one by one, and kicking the Gormin as they came. I kept clashing with Sworero, spinning around to kick up some water, but sometimes, he was ready for it, and I ended up hitting nothing but his sword. Oh man… where's Kyle and Jessie when you need them?

Kyle's POV

I woke up, yawning my usual yawn. I noticed it was later in the day than when I usually wake up, so something must've happened. S*! I stormed out of my door, seeing Jessica running up from the basement.

Jessica: "Ken and Ash are gone!"

Kyle: "Both of them?"

Jessica: "That's what I just said, numbnuts!"

Kyle: "Ashley, alone?" I panicked, and started searching the rooms of GalleonZord myself. Yep. Nowhere to be found. EITHER OF THEM! What are we going to do now?

Kyle: "Jessie, we gotta find them!" John opened his door.

John; "Will you keep it down? I need more shuteye…"

Kyle: "No time! Ashes and Ken are gone!"

John: "My sister's gone?"

Jessica: "Yes! Come on! We need to find them!"

John: "Let me get dressed first!"

Kyle: "No time! Come on, let's go!" They used the teleport code on their morphers while I slid down the anchor off of the ship again.

John; "Where would they go?"

Jessica: "Sworero! Ken went out to fight him himself, and Ashley flew out of the GalleonZord to chase him down! Oh no… he'd better be okay!"

Kyle: "Yeah. They'd better be!" Jessica and I looked at each other.

Kyle: "Truce?"

Jessica: "At least until we find them both?"

Kyle: "Sure, whatever! I just need your full cooperation!"

Jessica: "Okay." She and I shook on it.

John: "Let's go then!" We ran through the city. Without Ashley or Ken pulling us out on a wave or Ashley flying, we're stuck with footing it. Oh no… Ashes and Ken better be okay…

Later…

We found them out by the beach near Long Island. Ashley was fighting the minions all by herself, whereas Ken was swashbuckling with Sworero. Ashley was starting to get overwhelmed. When some SuGormin shot at her, and she flew backwards, I pulled out my morpher.

Kyle: "Pirate Power! Transform!" I instantly became the Red Pirate Ranger.

Kyle: "Time for a move I learned from Xiaolin Showdown! Judolette Flip! Fire!" I flipped over, covering myself in fire, making a flame wheel, and I slammed into the ground below, spreading out a shockwave of fire into the enemies. I then jumped up, rapidly spinning my arms and legs, creating fire fists and feet, and ran around, punching and kicking the Gormin and SuGormin coming for her.

Ashley; "Kyle!" I burned away the last bit of enemies as John came jumping down, morphed already.

John: "Seismic KICK!" he slammed a glowing green foot into the ground, sending chunks of sand and rocks flying into the army.

Jessica: "Lightning Spear!" She created a lightning spear, tossing it into the crowd. I turned off my fire, hugging Ashley. She got me back.

Kyle: "Don't do that anymore!"

Ashley: "But Ken went out, and I…"

Jessica: "Whatever!"

John: "You're okay. That's all that matters now!" He pulled out his Pirate Saber and Power Musket, and Jessica did the same thing.

John: "Jessie, wanna switch?"

Jessica: "Way ahead of ya!" They swapped Jessica's musket for John's saber, and Jessica went in like Kratos again, slashing her chained sabers in a frenzy. John fired away into the crowd. I pulled out my saber and musket, and fired away first, then slashed into the crowd as I ran. Ashley went back to shooting them down. She flew up into the air, floated there, and fired wind bullets at the flying SuGormin, taking them out. They divebombed into the crowd, exploding, taking some of their allies with them. We regrouped, and the Gormin got in front of us.

Kyle: "Time for some martial law!" I pulled out my S.P.D. Red Ranger Key, and everyone else pulled out their respective color key for S.P.D.

All of us (minus Ken): "S.P.D.! Emergency!" We lost our pirate outfits, and created the new S.P.D. outfits in front of us. We backflipped into them, then their helmets materialized on. Our morph ended, and we attempted the roll call.

Kyle: "1! S.P.D. Red Ranger!"

John: "3! S.P.D…. Wait…"

Jessica: "We can't do this roll call without Ken! Dammit!"

Ashley: "Forget it!" She pulled her Delta Baton out of its holster, and charged into the army of Gormin, hitting them with it. John and Jessica shrugged, pulling out their Delta Batons, running into the fray, and I pulled out my Delta Blasters. I started doing things like in the Matrix. I flipped to the side, shooting Gormin and SuGormin while I was upside down. Their shots didn't faze me. When I landed, they attempted to surround me. I jumped back up, and shot my lasers into the crowd with my arms crossed. I then uncrossed them, and spun around while shooting, knocking down more of them. I charged back into the crowd, shooting like a madman, and I kicked each Gormin that got too close to me as I was shooting.

John: "Hiyah!" He struck a Gormin down, then went to crescent kick a SuGormin. As one shot at him, he ducked under it, then ran to it, slashing it with his baton. Jessica was still slashing them herself. She was taking them down one by one like they were nothing. Ashley was doing the same thing. We regrouped, and combined our weapons. Ashley, Jessica and John pulled out their Delta Grips first, though.

Kyle: "Double Delta Blaster!"

John, Jessica and Ashley: "Deltamax Strikers!" We fired away, killing a bunch of them that way. We split apart, still firing like maniacs, and I had to kick another Gormin away as I did so. Ashley punched a SuGormin, then did a point blank shot, continuing her barrage. Jessica butterfly kicked a few of them, then kept firing, as John killed one next to her, then fired some more shots. Some SuGormin came in, with their Gormin friends, and shot lasers at us. We dodged them, the shot back, killing them.

Kyle: "This is taking too long! SWAT mode!" I pulled out my S.P.D. morpher to activate it, as the others followed me.

Jessica, John, and Ashley: "SWAT mode!" We got bulletproof vests, a headest, and some scanners, and finally, a Delta Enforcer machine gun. Our helmet sirens were going on at full blast.

Kyle: "Fire away!" We charged ahead, firing our machine guns into the entire crowd to speed up the process. All four of us go back to back, shooting every bullet into the whole crowd. If one got too close, we kicked it back in. Once we split apart, the bullet firing just kept going. We cleared more of the crowd, but I noticed the fighting was getting too close quarters for us. I deactivated my SWAT mode, then typed a code into my SPD morpher.

Kyle: "RIC, we could really use you now!" A robot dog appeared from a portal, and charged for us, biting at a Gormin's butt. RIC tackled it down, and was biting it, as I hopped over to help RIC. I shot some SuGormin that were running near him. Once I got near him, I shot the last bits of enemies around him down. RIC barked at me.

Kyle: "Give me that Battlizer morpher!" RIC shot it at me, and I caught it, placing it on my wrist. I typed in a few numbers.

Kyle: "Activating Mode 1!" I got some new elbow pads, shoulder pads, knee pads, and boots. I also got a new sword to complete my transformation, as well as some black over-wear over my Ranger pants.

Kyle: "Battlizer! Cyber Mode complete!" I swung the sword through the entire crowd of Gormin, even killing some surrounding the others.

Jessica: "We were just fine, you know." RIC barked at her, and tackled another Gormin down, clawing and biting at its face. Jessica shot a Gormin trying to attack RIC. Ashley shot through as well, with John supporting her in her charge.

Kyle: "Just keep-" I looked in Ken's direction. So did Jessica.

Sworero: "Million Sword Strike!" I saw Ken take a defensive stance, then he started deflecting all of the swords with his Pirate Sabers again.

Jessica: "No!" She ran for Ken, with her Delta Enforcer at the ready. I grabbed her.

Jessica: "Kincius! Let go of me!"

Kyle: "Ken's been training for this! You can't distract him now!" She whipped me with the gun, then started running again.

Kyle: "Get 'er boy! Ow…" RIC tackled Jessica, and kept barking at her. Jessica pistol-whipped RIC, too. She shot Sworero. He fell backwards, and Ken saw her coming for him.

Ken: "Jessie?"

Jessica: "I'm coming!" She pulled her gun back up, aiming at Sworero's head.

Jessica: "This is for Master Cid!" She fired away at Sworero, but she missed every shot, because he was moving at super speed. Once he got close, I stepped in, deflecting his sword attack.

Sworero: "Hey! Get out of my way, Red Ranger!"

Kyle: "Not a chance in hell!" RIC got on Sworero, and started biting him, too. Jessica shot him off of me, and Ken charged at him, and slashed him across the chest. He fell back. Just as RIC, Jessica and I ran to help Ken, he blocked us off.

Ken: "This is my fight, guys! Step off!"

Kyle: "I was trying to get her back to help us with the Gormin!"

Ken: "Jessie, help Kyle and Ashley. Okay?"

Jessica: "But Sworero is as bad as I thought he was, and…"

Ken: "No. I can handle this. Help Kyle and Ashley. Now." RIC barked in agreement with Ken.

Jessica: "Are you sure?"

Ken: "Yes. Master Cid was one of my best friends in the universe. Help them. Please!"

Jessica: "Okay."

Kyle: "That's the spirit, Jessie!" RIC barked. He and I ran back to help John and Ashley. Jessica looked at Ken a while longer, then ran back in with me. Jessica fired away, supporting both John and Ashley, while RIC and I got physical with the minions. I slashed at them one by one as they came for me. Eventually…

Kyle: "RIC! Let's combine! Activate Sonic Mode!" RIC barked, and we ran alongside each other, then combined. His head had a blade poking out the back of it, which I grabbed. His body and front legs became my chest armor, and his back legs became my boots.

Kyle: "Battlizer! Mode 2, complete!" I charged ahead with rocket jets on, swinging my sword through the rest of the crowd, even taking down minions near John, Jessica and Ashley. The final minions charged at them, while they swiped their arrest cards into their Delta Enforcers, firing away at them. I flew upwards, swinging my sword, releasing a crescent shaped energy blast. The combined power of all of the assaults took out every single Gormin and SuGormin. I landed in between Ashley and John.

John: "Show off."

Kyle: "Well, it got the job done, didn't it?"

Jessica: "Now, to take out Sworero!"

John: "Let's go!"

Ashley: "Ready!" We charged at Sworero and Ken. Sworero saw that we were done with his minions.

Ken: "Heh. Looks like you're toast now, dude. We're gonna…"

Sworero: "Damaras! Send in reinforcements!" He yelled this into a communicator.

Damaras: "Reinforcements have already arrived. I knew you wanted to take Ken out yourself. So I'm going to let you." The SuGormin in flight mode shot me down. I fell to the ground.

Ashley: "KYLE! GRR! You hunks of scrap metal!" She flipped her Delta Enforcer up at them, and fired away. The new army of Gormin charged back at us. John dodge rolled, stopped near me, and started shooting the Gormin away. Jessica just started firing. The S.P.D. Battlizer deactivated, and I was shooting with my Delta Blasters. We got away from Ken and Sworero again.

Jessica: "Kincius! We need a better battle plan!"

Sworero: "Again! Million Sword Strike!" Ken went back to deflecting his attacks.

Kyle: "Guys! Deactivate SWAT mode." They did it. I then pulled out my Jungle Fury Red Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Call to the beast inside! Ready?" Jessica got her Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Key, John got his Wolf Ranger Key, and Ashley got her Rhino Ranger Key.

Ashley, John, and Jessica: "Ready!"

All of us: "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Jessica's and my morph happened first. Our S.P.D. outfits disappeared, then we were doing rapid fast kung fu poses. When we jumped forward, a tiger jumped on me to make my new outfit. On Jessica, a cheetah created her new outfit. We then posed for our new forms.

John's morph was rapid fast posing, too, only, he jumped to the side as his outfit came around him. A wolf howled in the background when his morph was done. Ashley got the Rhino Morpher once her S.P.D. outfit disappeared. She moved her arms outwards, creating an earthquake. The outfit then materialized on her. A rhino appeared behind her. We then started our new roll call.

Kyle: "With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Jessica: "With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

John: "With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

Ashley: "With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

All of us (minus Ken): "Power Rangers! Jungle Fury!" The Gormin and SuGormin immediately charged ahead.

Kyle: "Jungle Chuks!" I ran into the crowd, expertly spinning the nunchuks like I was Michelangelo off of Ninja Turtles. I threw a backfist into one attempting to ambush me from behind. I jump-kicked another, then swung the chuks around me, releasing an energy wave.

Jessica: "Jungle Bo!" She swung it into the crowd, swinging it up, down, and even tripping some enemies around. When a SuGormin shot her, she deflected the shots back into the army. The explosion got the surrounding enemies, too. She then slammed the bo staff into the ground, and ran along the ground, building enough speed to keep kicking the enemies as she ran past them. She then bounded off one of their shoulders, charging cheetah energy into her bo staff, and she slammed the tip into the ground, making an earthquake.

John: "Time for some Liu Kang action!" He jumped up, roundhouse kicking a SuGormin, and jumping around, punching and kicking even more enemies. He was knocking them all down. He then did a ridgehand chop into one more enemy, and lit his arms and legs up in violet flames. He was now making Liu Kang noises, kicking, punching, and even using his elbows and knees to damage and knock down his enemies.

Ashley: "Rhino Blade!" On her big Rhino morpher hand, the blade popped up, and she went to slash the SuGormin apart. Once some SuGormin in flight mode shot at her, she shot energy bullets to knock them out of the sky. The explosions went off behind her as she went to look badass to the rest of her enemies.

Ashley: "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?" The Gormin and SuGormin started to run away, but to no avail. She charged forward, swinging her blade like it was a hacksaw, and she was killing innocent victims with it.

Kyle: "Take this!" I jumped into the air, spinning like a tornado, then did a drop kick to a Gormin, knocking him away.

Jessica: "HYAH!" She sent out a spirit form of the Cheetah Spirit Zord. It mauled every Gormin it came in contact with.

John: "Wolf Kick!" He sent out a rolling energy wave of violet energy. It slammed into the new Gormin, then Ashley just swung her blade through the ground, creating a fault line, demolishing the new army members. New lasers came from the city behind us, as more SuGormin ran towards us.

Kyle: "Jessie!"

Jessica: "Okay!"

Kyle and Jessica: "Jungle Master Mode!" We summoned our claws, then slammed our fists on them, transforming to Jungle Master Mode.

Kyle: "Alright! Let's do this!" Jessica and I launched our jets, charging ahead at super speed towards the SuGormin. John and Ashley ran behind us. John immediately punched a SuGormin before it could punch him. Ashley blocked a SuGormin's punch with her normal hand, then jammed her Rhino Blade into its gut, slicing upwards. The mess of SuGormin guts got on her outfit. She then fired out energy bullets like a machine gun, taking out more SuGormin. I punched a SuGormin with my claw, then it was sent flying away. I then turned around, slicing them with my claw. I combo-kicked one of the SuGormin, then punched another. Jessica was still flying at super speeds, slashing every SuGormin she could get her claw into. She turned to watch Ken again. The Million Sword Strike ended, and he seemed fine.

Sworero: "Underground Attack!"

Ken: "What?" Swords came from the underground behind Ken. He swung his Pirate Sabers up to deflect them, but was getting hit by another Million Sword Strike.

Jessica: "No!" She ran for him again, but was shot down by a SuGormin. They started mobbing around her. She summoned her Jungle Bo again, swinging it through, but she couldn't get a clear way out. She was knocked over. Seeing no other alternative…

Jessica: "AGH! Calling to the beast inside! I summon the Elephant Ranger!" The Green Elephant Spirit Ranger was summoned. The Elephant Ranger summoned his Jungle Mace, and the force of the impact slammed the SuGormin away.

Elephant Ranger: "Jessica, are you okay?" He helped her to her feet. Jessica batted him away.

Jessica: "I'm fine! Geez. Chill."

Elephant Ranger: "Don't the others need your help?" He pointed to me, Ashley, and John.

Jessica: "You can do that. Ken needs me!" She charged ahead.

Elephant Ranger: "Kyle! Ashley! John! I'll help you!" He spun the Jungle Mace around, clobbering the SuGormin surrounding each of us.

Kyle: "Elephant Ranger! Thanks!" I gave him a high five.

Ashley: "Where's Jessie?"

Elephant Ranger: "She's helping Ken now. Why is he not in Jungle Fury Mode?"

Kyle: "Oh no! Jessie! Ken told you to stay out of it!"

Ashley: "Jessie!" Ken looked up to see her ready to save him.

Ken's POV.

I saw Jessica jumping up to help me. She had an energy ball forming in her Tiger Battle Claw, and she tossed it at Sworero. He went flying away as his attacks disappeared. She lifted me up.

Jessica: "Kenny?"

Ken: "I'm okay." I pushed her away, then got to my feet, still holding my two Pirate Sabers.

Sworero: "You still need that girl's help?"

Ken: "No I don't!"

Jessica: "Ken, just let me-"

Ken: "No!" I looked at her, giving her a 'get out of here' look. I got my sabers ready again.

Jessica: "Ken! You're hurt!"

Ken: "I know! You weren't there when Master Cid died, okay? That's why I need to do it!"

Jessica: "He was my master, too!"

Ken: "Help them!" I pointed to Kyle and the others. The Elephant Ranger was there fighting with them for some reason.

Kyle: "Calling to the beast inside! I summon the Shark Spirit Ranger!" He then summoned the Shark Ranger.

Shark Ranger: "With the Spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" He pulled out his Shark Sabers, then went swinging them through the fray of minions. Everyone else followed behind him, fighting in any way they could.

Ken: "They can't beat those guys without you! Okay? Ashley's your BFF! Come on! She needs you more than I do!" She finally conceded.

Jessica: "Okay. Finish him for me, too." She rushed back in to Kyle's group, swinging her Jungle Bo around. I went back to attacking Sworero with all of my might.

Kyle's POV

The Shark Ranger had just slashed up more of the SuGormin. Jessica's Penguin Zord Spirit attack demolished some of the others as she came running back to us.

Shark Ranger: "Ah, Jessica. I wondered where you were."

Elephant Ranger: "She was worried about Ken."

Shark Ranger: "Perfectly acceptable, I'd say."

Kyle: "Guys! Focus!"

Both Spirit Rangers: "Right!" Elephant Ranger smashed his mace into the ground again, as the Shark Ranger charged into the herd of minions, doing a power slash X-scissor to them.

Jessica: "Now that they're in a concentrated number again, let's demolish them!" She and I joined hands, then pulled back.

Kyle and Jessica: "CLAW CANNON! Armed and ready to go!" We charged our Tiger and Cheetah spirit energy into it.

John: "Wolf Sphere! Ignite!" He pulled his fist back, charging his wolf energy up.

Ashley: "Rhino Blade! Let's go!" She charged up her full Rhino spirit energy up to max.

Elephant Ranger: "HAAAA…"

Shark Ranger: "HAAA…" The SuGormin went into a charge at us.

Kyle and Jessica: "Fire!"

John: "GO!"

Ashley; "Rhino BLAZE!"

Elephant Ranger: "Elephant SMASH!" The Shark Ranger combined his blades into one blade.

Shark Ranger: "SHARK RUSH!" All five attacks slammed into the SuGormin at full strength, destroying the last of the army.

Kyle: "Jungle Fury lives again!"

Shark Ranger: "Until next time, Kyle." He vanished.

Elephant Ranger: "Good luck with Ken." He vanished, as well. We demorphed to Pirate Mode.

Jessica: "Whatever." We ran back towards Ken and Sworero.

Kyle: "Ken!" He looked at us.

Ken: "I got this!"

Kyle: "We're in this together, like it or not."

Ashley: "Yeah."

John: "And I'm always there."

Jessica: "I'll help out, too!"

Sworero: "Isn't this cute, Kenny? Your friends are truly here to help!"

Ken: "Guys! Give me all of your swords!"

Kyle: "Here you go!" I tossed it over immediately.

John: "If you say so!" He threw it, too.

Jessica: "Here!" He caught all three sabers, and he had two in his right hand, and three in his left.

Ken: "Five sword style!"

Sworero: "Do your worst!"

Ken: "I will alright!" He got out 5 Blue Ranger Keys right away, loading each of them into the sabers.

Ken's POV

I got my Blue Guardian Key, my Blue Samurai Key, my Blue Mystic Force Key, my Blue Ninja Storm Key, and my Blue Lost Galaxy Key loaded up into my new sabers.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

Ken: "HAAAAAAAA…." My blades each got covered in an aqueous aura.

Sworero: "Come at me!"

Ken: "We sure will! Water Style! Five Blade Slash!" I summoned the forms of each of the Ranger Keys, and they charged at him one by one. The Blue Guardian Ranger summoned his Aqua Crossbow, and fired at Sworero with it, then slashed him. The Blue Samurai Ranger did his Dragon Splash attack, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger sent out a Blue Splash at him, then kicked him, the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger flew by with her Ninja Sword, and slashed him. Finally, the Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger summoned his Quasar Saber, and slashed Sworero with his glowing blue sword. I then came up, and slashed him with all five sabers at once, ending the attack. The other Rangers got next to me.

Sworero: "Impossible! I am… perfect at swordsmanship!" He exploded behind me, as the other blue Rangers and I gave a triumphant pose, turning back to the others.

Ken: "Thanks guys."

Blue Guardian Ranger: "'Twas no problem at all."

Blue Samurai Ranger: "Anytime you need us…"

Blue Mystic Force Ranger: "Just dial us up again!"

Blue Ninja Storm Ranger: "We'll always be there for you."

Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger: "We did choose you after all, Ken. You wield our powers well."

Ken: "Of course. I'm the best fighter, after all." The Blue Rangers disappeared. Jessica ran up and hugged me, while I dropped the Pirate Sabers.

Jessica: "Never do that again!"

Ken: "I'm fine! Really!"

Kyle: "Yeah. You sure are, pal." Ashley, John and Kyle started picking up their sabers. Jessica grabbed hers, then I got mine. We put them away, and Jessica continued hugging me. We heard Sworero's communicator.

Damaras: "So, you five are the Pirate Armada that's been giving us so much trouble!"

Kyle: "Yep. That's us. Your name is Damaras?"

Damaras: "Correct."

Kyle: "I'm their Captain."

Damaras: "I'm Prince Walz Gil's right hand man. I suggest you stop this charade. You cannot hope to defeat us."

Kyle: "We beat five of your generals so far! I'd say we're doing pretty damn well for ourselves."

Female voice: "With an attitude like that, no wonder you Rangers have decided to rebel against us. Humans are like that."

John: "Insarn."

Insarn: "That's me, alright."

Another voice: "No! No! No! Sworero was one of our best soldiers! This is impossible!"

Jessica: "Apparently not! So, nyeh!" She stuck her tongue at Sworero's communicator.

Damaras: "My Prince, you must-"

Prince Walz Gil: "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Damaras, I'll talk to these fools myself! You are utter wastes of the Zangyack Empire's time! Surrender, and we may just go easy on your sentence."

Ashley: "Not gonna happen."

Kyle (Jack): "Yeah, mate. A pirate's utter point to existence is needing to resist something. And we're resisting you."

Prince Walz Gil: "ARGH!"

Another voice: "Calm down, boss! Please!"

Damaras: "Don't bother, Barizorg. He's gone into a tirade."

Kyle: "Well if he's gonna get bitchy about it…"

Damaras: "Tell me about it…"

John: "How about you surrender. We could let you all off with a warning."

Prince Walz Gil: "INSARN! Fire up the growth ray!" Our eyes widened. So that's the reason the Zangyacks keep growing huge!

Ken: "Don't bother! We'll just kill him like the others."

Insarn: "We will soon see!" The purple ray hit Sworero's ruins, and he grew to a massive height.

Sworero: "I'm BACK!" He tried to step on us, only for Kyle to type in the code to summon GalleonZord, then get pelted by laser shots. We teleported back into the GalleonZord, then got to our battle stations. We rapidly deployed all five zords.

All of us: "Zords! Combine!" We combined the zords back into one robot.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord, ready to go!" We immediately grabbed our Mystic Force Keys.

Ken: "I'd say it's time for a little friend of ours to come back!"

Jessica: "I agree!"We inserted our Mystic Force Keys into the ignition slots.

All of us: "Ranger Keys Set!" When we turned them, the dragon parts popped back out of the Megazord's compartments.

All of us: "Armada Mystic Megazord!" The dragon head sent fire out at Sworero. He flailed away at the temperature.

Kyle: "I'll add some extra support!" He turned on the shoulder cannons as the fire kept going. Sworero was sent flying a few feet after the explosions happened.

Kyle: "Say hello to our little friend!" He pulled out his Pirate Ranger Key. We inserted those keys, and flipped the switch. The Dragon parts were replaced with our cannonballs being loaded up, and our cannon being ready to fire.

All of us: "Armada Starburst!" We fired a bunch of cannonballs while Kyle turned the shoulder cannons on again. They fired on Sworero, and he flew backwards again.

Ashley: "Mystic time again!"

Everyone: "Right!" We turned the keys again, reforming the Armada Mystic Megazord. The dragon immediately flew out of the Megazord, and surrounded Sworero with its spellbinding circles.

Sworero: "What's this stuff?"

All of us: "Mystic Bind Attack!" The circles constricted until Sworero finally exploded.

Kyle: "Yes! Victory is ours once again!"

Ken: "Master Cid, you've been avenged." Jessica tackled me down out of nowhere, and started hugging me to death.

Kyle: "Wow. Looks like Ashley and I aren't the only ones who are going to start this huggy kissy thing."

Jessica: "Shut up, Kincius."

John: "Wait! Now that Sworero's gone, I just remembered! We can finally do Cid Rememberance Day!" We all realized this.

Kyle: "Back to the Statue of Liberty! Now!"

Later…

We had a pedestal with a picture of Master Cid. I laid his katana blades in front of them. In attendance were Bulk, Spike, Navi, and everyone else on the team. I decided to read something I wrote for Master Cid.

Ken: "Master Cid. Of all the things you taught me, I think that the ability to go on without you… in my sorrowful way, is probably the best. I always know you're fine, wherever you are. Without you, I would never have been worthy of becoming a Ranger, either. Jessie and I will miss you greatly. Your knowledge and teachings are being passed on…"

Kyle: "Right here, Master Cid!"

Ashley: "Shh!" Kyle shut up.

Ken: "My only regret is, I'm sorry I couldn't have done this two days ago, but, you see, Sworero, your killer, has ben killed by all of us Rangers today. He's gone. You can now rest in peace. Thank you for listening."

Jessica: "Master Cid… I'll miss him, too."

John: "Such a respectable citizen, gone to the wayside by the Zangyack Empire…"

Ashley: "He must be a great man…"

Kyle: "Your moves are great, dude."

Spike: "I don't know what to say…"

Bulk: "Me either. But, I will honor Master Cid, with a traditional samurai ceremony!"

Navi: "No!"

Kyle: "Actually, sure. Let's do it." Bulk and Spike had set up some Japanese flowers, and were holding out their wooden swords over his picture.

Bulk: "Master Cid, as a fellow samurai… I know of the hardships of this journey."

Spike: "As an apprentice samurai… I can only imagine your hard trials."

Jessica: "Was this necessary?"

Kyle: "Bulk and Spike want to be involved. I just can't say no…"

Bulk: "Master Cid. May your journet in the next life be a happy one, filled with cheeseburgers and glory."

Spike: "And babes!" He snickered.

Bulk: "And babes, if necessary. Thank you for hearing us out."

Kyle: "Okay. Dinner!"

Ashley: "Coming right up!" Jessica and I started hugging a little bit.

Jessica: "I'm always here. Remember that."

Ken: "I will."

The End.

Next time… On Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

We meet Anubis 'Doggie' Kruger of Space Patrol Delta. Under an arrest warrant from S.P.D. themselves, he attempts to cuff us and put us in jail. Will he? Only time will tell, in Power Rangers Pirate Armada!


	6. Arrested! Nah

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Chapter 5: Arrested? Nah…

Log Entry: Kyle and Ashley. Pirate Rangers Red and Pink.

Kyle's POV

Things today started off normally… as normal as it can get with us. Ken and I were 'power sparring' in the training room.

Ken: "Come on, Kyle! I keep putting you out! Put it on hotter!" Ken's powers always seemed to be able to beat mine. He'd put me out every single time. I was drenched, and couldn't really ignite much of anything right now.

Kyle: "Ken, I'm completely drenched right now! I can't ignite!"

Ken: "Then I win, don't I?"

Kyle: "Yeah." He beats me in powers, and in actual fights. Dammit.

Ken: "Better luck next time, big guy." I walked out, while Ashley had a towel ready, drying me off.

Ashley: "You'll get him one day."

Kyle: "Yeah. Right. He puts me out every damned time." Jessica ran in, and was now fighting Ken with her electric powers. It was usually a toss up between these two. Either one could win in a superpower match up. Ken could splash her, or Jessica could shock Ken.

Ashley: "You can handle Jessica and John in this. You should be happy about that."

Kyle: "I know. But I want to be able to start to, um, I don't know… resist the urge to ignite!"

Ashley: "Well, maybe the next time we get a Grand Power, you'll be able to beat him."

Kyle: "I hope so. Mr. Splash will be burned someday." I didn't fully believe this statement, unfortunately. Ken always seemed to be more powerful than me at everything. I like the guy and all, but I sort of want to prove myself as a powerful fighter, too.

Ashley: "At least I tie with him."

Kyle: "Your wind powers can make anybody here, minus Jessica worry about fighting you." Yeah. My own girlfriend can blow me out like a candle. Not that that bugs me. She's wind. I'm fire. Fire gets blown out by wind sometimes. I can burn John, Jessica can't really hurt me when I'm fully ignited, but Ken always puts me out. I hate being drenched.

John: "Cheer up. Fire hurts nature. You beat me every time in these matches."

Kyle: "Until you figured out fire doesn't like sand."

John: "Oh, yeah. It's a toss up." Yeah. John drops sand on me, Ashley puts me out, and even Ken drenches me. I feel like one of the weaker members right now.

Navi: "You're still one of the best hand-to hand fighters. You're awesome with a gun and a sword."

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm the most balanced fighter in everything but superpowers." I'm always such a downer in power-sparring. Ashley snuggled me close.

Ashley: "You'll put Ken out one day. I just know it."

John: "Yeah. You will. One of the Grand Powers you get should be able to beat Ken somehow."

Navi: "Uh huh." I smiled.

Kyle: "Thanks guys." I heard Ken screaming like he was being seriously hurt.

John: "Not Ken's day against Jessie." Both Ken and Jessica walked out of the training room. Ken was spastically shaking. Jessica was slapping her hands together as if she'd taken out the trash.

Jessica: "Told you I wasn't going to go easy on you."

Ken: "Now you tell me. Ugh."

Navi: "I'll take you to the-" One of Ken's spastic shakes slammed Navi in the chest, and she flew headfirst into the wall. Stars literally started swirling around her head.

Ken: "Oh my God! Navi! I'm so sorry!" John picked Navi up.

Kyle: "Nav?"

Navi (Ominously): "Cops from the future will attempt to arrest you… beware…"

John: "A prediction!"

Ashley: "A prediction?"

Jessica: "This is what happened last time we got a prediction, too."

Ken: "Yeah. But last time, John got mad that his update was going on so slowly, and he smacked Navi on the head with his hand."

John: "Which I've apologized profusely for!"

Navi: "Did I get another prediction?"

Ken: "Uh huh. Said something about cops from the future."

Kyle: "And that they'd arrest us." Ken missed a detail, which I caught.

Jessica: "Cops from the future?"

Kyle: "Wait… Hold on. I gotta go talk to AkaRed real quick. Help Navi recover."

Jessica: "Okay."

Ken: "Will do." He spastically shook again.

Jessica: "Somebody get this poor man a towel." I walked to my room, and got all of my Red Ranger Keys arranged in a circle around me, including my Red Pirate Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Powers of the 35 Red Rangers… Unite!" The keys flew upwards, glowing with all their energy. They blinded me. When I came to, I was in a white area with nothing surrounding me. When I awoke, The Red Ancient Ranger got me onto my feet.

Red Ancient Ranger: "Welcome back, Kyle. We've been expecting you." The Red Tek Ranger came from behind him.

Red Tek Ranger: "How's the girlfriend?"

Kyle: "Ashley's fine." The Red Tri Star Ranger came.

Red Tri Star Ranger: "Hello." He was followed by the Red Delta Borg Ranger and the Red P.D.S. Ranger.

Red Delta Borg Ranger: "Navi's next prediction has come?"

Kyle: "Yes, Delta Borg dude."

Red P.D.S. Ranger: "We know of a disturbance in the time-space continuum."

Kyle: "Which aligns with the cops from the future mess!"

Red Gemmix Ranger: "Of course. The cops of which you speak are from Space Patrol Delta." The Red Tech Squad Ranger walked out from behind him.

Red Tech Squad Ranger: "Space Patrol Delta has apparently gotten word of your progress."

Kyle: "Well, duh. We're amazing, right?" The Red Bio Star Ranger also appeared.

Red Bio Star Ranger: "Don't take this lightly, Kyle. This is serious."

Kyle: "It is?" The Red Defense Force Ranger came out.

Red Defense Force Ranger: "In this case, everything's serious."

Kyle: "Come on guys. Have a little fun along the way, huh?"

Red Flash Star Ranger: "While you may incorporate showing off into your battle style, Zordon would not have appreciated this."

Kyle: "Yeah. Zordon probably wouldn't have picked me…"

Red Omega Squad Ranger: "Either way, as the current Red Ranger, you are expected to have a serious outlook on these matters."

Kyle: "Which I do, but…"

Red Jungle Squad Ranger: "But what?"

Kyle: "I try to have fun in whatever I do, and I do it my own way."

Red Track Speed Ranger: "I applaud that." I smiled at him.

Red Penta Ranger: "But you must understand that the fate of the universe always lies in the balance."

Red Flight Force Ranger: "If you fail, the Zangyack Empire will rule the entire universe."

Red Power Ranger: "And you know that that can't happen."

Red Mythic Master Ranger: "It is your sworn duty." I nodded to him.

Red Alien Ranger: "Be prepared for the challenges that lie ahead always."

Red Zeo Ranger: "The power will protect you if you need it to." I always loved hearing the Red Zeo Ranger's voice in these little dreams. He sounds exactly like Tommy.

Red Turbo Ranger: "All seriousness aside, Kyle, how's the rest of your team?"

Kyle: "Ken's gotta recover from getting shocked, John needs to fix Navi again, and Jessica's just peachy."

Red Space Ranger: "Sounds tough."

Kyle: "You have no idea, Andros."

Red Lost Galaxy Ranger: "Back to the crisis at hand…"

Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger: "The S.P.D. members on that ship are prepared to do the extremes."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Red Time Force Ranger: "They may try to arrest you because you're pirates is what Carter is saying."

Red Wild Force Ranger: "And we can't let that happen to you and your crew, right?"

Kyle: "No."

Red Ninja Storm Ranger: "Stick together, and you'll get through this crisis."

Red DinoThunder Ranger: "As a team, you five are unbeatable."

Red S.P.D. Ranger: "My Grand Power is on the line." I looked at him, nodding. We can't afford to lose any Geand Power.

Red Mystic Force Ranger: "Excellent handling on mine, by the way."

Kyle: "Thank you."

Red Operation Overdrive Ranger: " The Zangyacks may also have a plan in anticipation of their arrival. Be careful."

Red Jungle Fury Ranger: "Use any of us you have to."

Kyle: "Got it."

Red RPM Ranger: "Exactly."

Red Samurai Ranger: "Of course, we will always aid you."

Red Guardian Ranger: "Power Rangers Forever, right?"

Kyle: "Of course." All thirty-four of them and I united our hands together. I instantly morphed into the Red Pirate Ranger without using my key. In my dream world here, I can do that. We raised our hands up, sending energy into the area above us, summoning AkaRed. The other 34 Red Rangers vanished, and I demorphed to my regular self.

AkaRed: "I'll brief you in completely on the events coming for you. Prepare to meet Anubis Kruger."

Kyle: "Doggie Kruger himself?"

AkaRed: "He has Jack Landors and Z Delgado with him as well. He is fully prepared to put you all behind bars." I gulped.

AkaRed: "I anticipate that you may have to fight him to earn S.P.D.'s grand power, and their trust."

Kyle: "I'm prepared for that."

AkaRed: "Are you?"

Kyle: "Nah. Not really. I'll just wing it." I snapped my fingers while swinging my hand through the air like a circle. AkaRed laughed.

AkaRed: "That's what I like about you, Kyle. You're your own breed of Red Ranger."

Kyle: "I try."

AkaRed: "Tell this news to your teammates." He vanished. I was then forced back to the real world, with all thirty-five keys still scattered around me. I put them all back into the chest, and headed back to the others, who were in the med room, fixing up Ken.

Ken: "What did AkaRed tell you?"

Kyle: "The Grand Power of S.P.D. is coming our way. We'll need to convince Doggie Kruger to hand it over somehow."

Ken: "Okay."

Jessica: "Not going to be easy."

John: "But we'll be ready for him. Right?"

Ashley: "Yes." I nodded with her. Her confidence has gone up a bit since being a Ranger.

Kyle: "Exactly."

Ken: "Only, when do we know he's here?"

Navi: "Well, John and I have been monitoring a crazy disturbance in space for a little while."

Kyle: "A disturbance? What kind of disturbance?"

John: "It's a space-time continuum warphole."

Kyle: "That's what the other Red Rangers from the past told me. AkaRed just mentioned the fact Doggie Kruger was coming."

Ashley: "What's a warphole again?"

Jessica: "A warphole is an opening in the space time continuum that allows you to access all of the other fields of time and space. Possibly other universes."

John: "Jessie's right. If we're not careful, we could end up in some parallel universe, where everything is different from here. But we're not going in it, and this kind of wormhole doesn't seem to be coming from an alternate dimension."

Ken: "The fact that Doggie Kruger's on his way is proof that this isn't from a parallel universe. It's from the future." Distant future. What is it, um… 2025 or something like that where they are?

Kyle: "John, Navi, keep monitoring it. In the meantime, the rest of us had better make preparations for this. If we're going to fight S.P.D., we'll need more training." Space Patrol Delta's operatives and agents are very well trained when they're out in the field for this kind of mission. I wanted us to be prepared for anything that could come our way.

Ken: "S.P.D… here we come." Ashley, Jessica, Ken, and I were training as hard as we could in the training room, to prepare for the coming of S.P.D. Oooh, we'd be ready. John joined us once Navi said she'd watch it by herself and notify us later. We were sparring with each other, both in martial arts techniques and in superpowers we had at this point. We kept training like crazy, until…

Navi: "Guys! Guys! A spacecraft just came out of the wormhole! Oh God! Oh God!" The five of us ran up to her. What we noticed was that the craft definitely had an S.P.D. logo imprinted on the sides of the ship. It was headed towards the planet Earth. These radars sure are helpful.

John: "What's the estimated point of impact?"

Navi: "Right in the point where the Appalachian Mountains are a straight shot from New York City!" We nodded.

Kyle: "Everyone, batten the hatches. I'm going to the helm." I took the helm, while everyone else had rushed to their assigned battle stations.

Kyle: "Navi, coordinates. Now." Navi gave me the coordinates to the ship's landing area. Everyone else's morphers got holographic displays.

Ashley: "Really? I could just fly there. We don't even need the ship."

John: "Yeah. My terrakinetic ability should be able to get us a rock to go over there."

Kyle: "Okay." So my little drills weren't necessary anymore either. Thanks to Nick, anyway. I ran out to the anchor, and slid down it, while everyone else had teleported out to the ground. I, as always, dramatically landed in front of them.

Ken: "You know you have a teleport code, too, right?"

Kyle: "But it wouldn't be as much fun."

Ashley: "That always does look awesome." I winked at her. Ashley flew up into the air, and took off for the coordinates.

Ashley: "See you guys there!" The rest of us gathered around John.

John: "Here goes. This move is something I've been working on for a little while." He brought a lot of energy towards his hands, then the ground around Ken, Jessica, John, and I split open, surrounding us with cracks.

Kyle: "John?"

John; "Don't break my concentration…" He lifted us up.

Ken: "Just like Terra off of Teen Titans!" We were indeed floating on a big rock.

John: "Let's go!" He pointed his hand forward, making us all float forward, going behind Ashley's path. Jessica took navigator position, as Ken and I were on lookout just in case someone attacked us.

Jessica: "More to the left." John had turned that way, and I saw Ashley in the distance.

Kyle: "Ashes!" She turned around, seeing us heading for her.

Ashley: "Guys!"

Ken: "How are things looking?"

Ashley: "The S.P.D. ship did crash land there. I can see it from here."

Kyle: "Amazing." It looked like it had crash landed, and from what I could see, someone was coming out.

Kyle: "I'll go help him!" I jumped off the rock, and lit my feet on fire. I rocketed towards the ground as Ashley flew behind me. John's rock wasn't too far behind. I landed feet first, creating a minor shockwave. Ashley calmly landed, while John waited until Ken and Jessica jumped off before jumping off himself. The rock landed when no one else was on it. I ran off for the guy. He was coughing.

Kyle: "Hold on, dude!" I got him up to his feet, and helped him walk over to us. I gently set him on his back. This was when I finally got a good look at him. He was a blue half-dog, half-man alien.

Kyle: "Doggie Kruger!"

Ken: "Whoa."

Jessica: "Oh my God…"

John: "He's hurt. Hold on." He ran off to the deserted chunk of rock he just dropped, grabbing a bag.

Ashley: "I hope he's okay…" Ken and Jessica looked at her weird.

Ashley: "What? We don't want him dead, right?"

John: "Clear away!" We did. John felt his heartbeat.

John: "It's faint, but it's there. I'll give him mouth-to-mouth."

Kyle: "To a dog?"

John: "He's a humanoid creature." I guess being a doctor requires weird procedures on different breeds of creatures. He started doing mouth-to-mouth on him, and Doggie Kruger woke up within a few minutes. He pushed John off of him.

Doggie: "Who are you?" He got up, preparing for immediate combat.

Kyle: "John saved you because you passed out, sir."

Ashley: "Uh huh." He gave us all a weird look.

Doggie: "Again. Who are you all?"

Kyle: "I'm Captain Kyle Kincius of the Pirate Armada."

Ken: "Ken."

Jessica: "I'm Jessica."

John: "John. The guy who saved your life."

Ashley: "Ashley."

Doggie: "The Pirate Armada! Freeze! You're under arrest for stealing and using S.P.D. technology without proper S.P.D. licenses!" He pulled out his morpher.

Doggie: "S.P.D. Shadow Morpher! Judgment Mode!" A green circle and a red X were floating over us on his morpher.

Kyle: "This is all a huge misunderstanding…" It stopped on the Red X.

Doggie: "Guilty!"

John: "Huh?"

Ken: "We didn't steal S.P.D. technology…"

Doggie: "Then how do you explain your possession of S.P.D.'s B Squad Ranger Keys!"

Kyle: "Oh! So we have been using S.P.D. technology…"

Doggie: "That technology is too advanced for these times! I'm going to have to request that you give our keys back to us! All of them!"

Ashley: "But they chose us to use them!"

Doggie: "No! Shadow Saber!" He pulled out his sword. The hilt of it was shaped like a wolf's head. He swung it around, showing us his moves.

Doggie: "If I have to fight for those keys, I will!"

Kyle: "I'll fight to protect those keys!" I pulled out my Pirate Saber.

Kyle: "We need all of the Ranger Keys, and the Grand Powers of every one of the Ranger teams to beat the Zangyack Empire!"

Doggie: "That's our job. You all just need to return the Keys before I know I have to arrest you!"

Kyle: "Not going to happen." As much as I knew S.P.D. was the leading authority for law enforcement, they had no chance against the Zangyacks. If it took proving that to Doggie Kruger himself, fine! I charged at him. Doggie and I started to clash swords with each other.

Doggie: "You will not win, criminals!"

Kyle: "Criminals? We're trying to SAVE the universe! If you'd give us your Grand Power-" Our swords clanged, and we pushed on each other now.

Kyle: "We'd be more than happy to continue our quest!"

Doggie: "I do NOT negotiate with criminals! Your gang war against the Zangyack Empire will end here!" We jumped away from each other, clashing swords again.

John: "This is no mere gang war!"

Doggie; "You're right! The Zangyack Empire is no mere gang! And neither are you!"

Ashley: "We're an honest to goodness Power Ranger team is what he was saying!"

Ken; "We're the good guys! We're trying to fix the Morphing Grid!"

Doggie: "You lie! The judgment scanner is 100% right on every scan!" I nearly struck him again, as he swung his sword up; I brought up my sword to block his next attack.

Jessica: "We're not lying! We know what we're tasked to do! And we're going to do it!"

Kyle: "If you throw us into the slammer, the universe will be completely conquered by the time our sentences end!"

Doggie: "I'd like to see you prove it!" He brought his sword up again, and I rolled out of the way. I then got back up, and we started clashing with our swords yet again. Ashley couldn't take anymore of this. She jumped in, pulling out her Pirate Saber and Power Musket. She shot at Doggie Kruger. He moved out of the way of the shots. She continued shooting at him, as he kept running. He then started deflecting the shots.

Ashley: "Kyle is NOT going to jail! Neither are the rest of us!" Everyone else came back, holding out their Pirate Sabers.

Doggie: "Jack! Z! I need backup!" Out of the ship came a black man, with his hair in dreadlocks. A Hispanic girl also came out. He hair was down to her shoulders, and she did not look happy. They both pulled out some white pistols, shooting at us. All of us brought out Power Muskets, aiming at them, and shot back. Kruger came charging at me this time. I put my musket away, charging after Kruger.

Kyle: "You guys, handle his backup!"

John: "Got it!" Ken and John went after Jack, as Ashley and Jessica went after Z.

Z: "If it's a catfight you want, girls…" She multiplied into four of herself. Jessica and Ashley gasped.

All Z's: "It's a catfight you'll get!' They charged at them both, splitting into two groups of two.

Jessica: "If it's superpowers you want…" She shot electricity from her hands at the Z clones. They ducked under the shocks. Ashley swiped her Pirate Saber outwards, creating a gust of wind strong enough to blow the other two Z's into a steel wall behind her.

Ashley: "You'll get superpowers!"

Z 2: "Commander, it's confirmed! They have stolen the Mystic Force Grand Power!"

Jessica: "We didn't steal it! Nick gave it to us! The Morphing Grid is already restored a little bit! Come on!"

All Z's: "We're bringing you in!" They charged at Jessica and Ashley, leading to a very strange fight. They were fighting 2-to-1 each. Ashlry tried to swipe through one, but it only disappeared once she did. The other Z gave her a right hook to the back of her head. Ashley rolled to a kneeling position, shooting at the other Z with her musket. The other Z moved out of the way of the shots, firing back with her own S.P.D. standard issue pistol. The shots kept hitting each other, canceling each other out. Jessica was fighting the Z's rather well for being alone. As she swiped at one, that Z dodged, tripping Jessica to the ground as the other one mounted on top of her. Jessica headbutted that Z, and it disappeared. She shot at the other Z. She dodged. The two Z's multiplied into two again.

Ashley: "So not fair!" Ashley then sent another air wave at all four. They flew even harder into the wall, leaving only one Z to deal with.

Z: "Ha. Nice powers. How'd it feel to confiscate them?"

Jessica: "Shut up, bitch! Electroshock Shot!" She fired a gleaming yellow bullet at Z. She jumped out of the way of it.

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" She fired a glowing pink bullet at Z that had a tornado brimming behind it. Z shot it, stopping the bullet in it's tracks. She then became four Z's again.

All Z's: "Did you really think you could beat me before I multiplied again?"

Ashley: "Oooh!" She put both her musket and saber away, creating two air spheres in her hands.

Jessica: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "Tempest Twist!" Ashley flipped upside down, then spun like a top, in a full split, spinning towards all four of the Z's. The kicks slammed into all four Z's, making the three of them go poof. The last one was sent flying towards Jessica, who ran at lightning speed to catch up with the other Z. She charged her blade with electricity, and tried slashing Z down, only for it to miss, seeing as the other Z disappeared.

Jessica: "What?" Ashley stopped spinning, and got right side up.

Ashley: "But how?"

Jessica: "We should have hit the real one!" Suddenly, they got shot in the waist. They both recoiled at the shots, seeing the real Z walking towards them, holding her S.P.D. pistol.

Z: "Nice effort, girls. Hardly enough to beat the true Z Delgado, however."

Ashley: "I'll never lose to you!" Ashley burped out a windstorm at Z, slamming her into the wall behind her. Jessica was also charging up her electricity again, and shot at Z with it. Z got hit, and the current managed to knock Z unconscious.

Jessica: "Ashley…"

Ashley: "Excuse me." She giggled afterwards.

Jessica: "That was a normal burp?"

Ashley: "For me, yes."

Jessica: "Oh God…" Ken and John had their hands full with Jack.

Jack: "Want to give up yet?" John's bullets whizzed right through him. Jack's intangibility was giving them a harder time than what needed to be had with him. Jack kicked John as Ken tried to slash him. The slash went right through Jack as he turned around, punching Ken in the chin. He then spun back around to roundhouse kick John as he tried to slash Jack. They both fell backwards.

Jack: "What? Too hard since I'm living air?"

John: "ERGH!" He charged his sword.

John: "SEISMIC SLASHER!" He slammed his blade into the ground, making an earthquake. Rocks flew at Jack. Jack, of course, walked right through them.

Ken: "Bubble Blast!" Ken generated an orb of water in his hands. Out of it came a barrage of gigantic bubbles. Jack let those faze through him as well.

Jack: "I'm invincible, guys. Just turn yourselves in."

John: "Never!" He pulled his gun up, and started shooting boulders out of it. Jack was taken by surprise at that, and finally got hit with the boulder.

Ken: "Good! Keep it up!" He called up some water from around him, then shot it out in a concentrated stream at Jack. The water got him, carrying the boulders with it. The current slammed Jack into the ground, also bringing the boulders down to fall on him. Jack shook at each impact from the boulders hitting him.

John: "Good!" He brought his Pirate Saber up, trying to slash it down on Jack. Jack recovered, and managed to let the strike phase through him just in time. He pulled out his pistol, and shot John in the arm. John recoiled, as Ken started shooting bullets at Jack. Jack's lasers bounced right through the bullets. The bullets and lasers kept bouncing off of each other. Ken then punched the ground, sending water pillars at Jack. Jack rolled off of the ground before a water tower could land a blow. John shot out a boulder from his musket again. The boulder slammed into Jack, knocking him through a wall.

Ken: "Damn! Lost him!"

John: "Then let's look for him!" He wrapped a bit of white rags he carried in his pirate jacket around his shot arm.

Ken: "He could be anywhere in this mess of metal!"

John: "Well, I'm not Bridge, am I?"

Ken: "No, you're not."

Jack: "I'm right here!" He came from behind them, shooting from his pistol. He nailed Ken in the leg. Ken keeled over, and John shot back, but the shot phased through Jack again.

John: "Seismic Kick!" He stepped on the ground, sending a fault line at Jack's feet. Jack grabbed the edge of the fault line before he fell into it.

Ken: "Gotcha!" He sent a stream of water at Jack. The water blasted Jack up into the air, and Jack fell to the ground, knocked out.

Ken: "And that's how the boys downtown do it!" I was still fighting Doggie as all this was happening. When he slashed for my legs, I jumped up, and tried to flip my leg around to drop kick him, but he blocked it with both of his arms, and I jumped away. I sheathed my sword, then started doing hand signs.

Doggie: "What are you doing?"

Kyle: "Fire Style!" Doggie's eyes widened.

Kyle: "Fireball Jutsu!" I breathed a fireball out at him. He brought out his Shadow Saber to absorb it, but he got hit by its full force, and flew backwards, as I pulled my Power Musket out. I shot fireballs from it in his direction. He recovered, and jumped before my fireballs could hit him. I rocketed myself up into the air, and lit my leg on fire, swinging like a rolling log through the air, bringing my leg down on his shoulder. He flew into the ground. I then got my Pirate Saber back out, and spun it around, slamming the ground. I made a shockwave of fire, making a fire ring in the ground surrounding both me and Doggie.

Doggie: "What is this?"

Kyle: "BURN BABY!" I got hot coal burning on the ground, and a whole ring of fire burst up from the ground to keep me and Doggie inside it, so hopefully, no one could interfere.

Doggie: "Your mastery of fire clearly shows your ability as a warrior, but that's your only redeemable quality!"

Kyle: "Without me, you'd be dead, boy!"

Doggie: "What did you just call me?"

Kyle: "Boy. Like a dog. Woof woof." I grinned, putting on my evil eyes. He charged at me, swinging his Shadow Saber again. Our swords kept colliding, but mine was lit on fire this time. Why his Shadow Saber wasn't melting, I don't know. I had jumped up to deliver a knockout slash, when he grabbed my leg, and threw me behind him. He then jumped out of the fire encasement, and prepared to slice me. Suddenly, a boulder slammed into him. He flew into a metal wall, while some plants appeared to restrain him.

Kyle: "Thanks, John! I thought he had me for a sec!"

John: "No problem!" He brought Ashley, Ken, and Jessica with him.

Kyle: "So… How's things with Jack and Z?"

John: "Took care of them."

Doggie: "How?" He was trying to pull himself free from his vine restraints, but was having no luck.

Ken: "Jack overestimated our abilities to use Xander and Madison's powers."

Ashley: "Z also underestimated our abilities to use Vida and Chip's powers."

Kyle: "Will you listen to us now?"

Doggie: "I don't negotiate with criminals like you!"

Kyle: "We're not asking you to negotiate! We just want you to listen!"

Ken: "Can't you at least do that?"

Doggie: "Seeing as I can't reach my Shadow Saber, fine!" His sword was a decent distance away from him, for sure.

Kyle: "Doggie…"

Doggie: "That's Commander Kruger to you!"

Kyle: "Commander Kruger, I'm sorry… The point is… your S.P.D. tech was linked to the Morphing Grid, which we, as the Pirate Armada, are trying to save, y'know?"

Doggie: "Wait… this was all about restoring the Morphing Grid?"

Kyle: "Yes. Your S.P.D. powers chose us to use them. Seeing as how you have absolutely no control over the Grid, as do the rest of us, we don't see why we should be arrested."

Jessica: "Your Grand Power can also help us secure your place in the Grid, as well as give us more of an advantage over the Zangyack Empire."

Ken: "If we have to prove ourselves before we get it, fine, but, we're not the bad guys. The Zangyacks are."

Ashley: "We would never use the powers for anything evil."

John: "Minus showing off a bit, but that's it." Doggie looked into the air, as if thinking about our statements. We're pirates, and pirates are criminals, but we're also Power Rangers. Give us a benefit of the doubt, huh?

Doggie: "Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll assign you as temporary cadets to our real mission."

Jessica: "Real mission?"

Doggie: "Seeing as how you beat Jack and Z, and the Zangyacks are supposedly more powerful than you at their max at the moment, we could at least use your help here." John used his Pirate Saber to cut Doggie out as I gave him his Shadow Saber back. He walked back to Jack and Z, waking them up.

Doggie: "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack: "Just a little banged up, sir."

Doggie: "Z?"

Z: "Could be better, but still able to fight." Doggie nodded towards us.

Jack: "Freeze!" We all raised our hands this time.

Jack: "Drop your weapons!" We did.

Doggie: "Stand down, Jack. They're temporary cadets for our mission."

Z: "Them? Are you serious?"

Doggie: "They are being honest with me. My dog senses never lie."

Z: "Okay." Jack lowered his pistol, as we grabbed our muskets and sabers again.

Doggie: "Our mission is to save a member of our team. Dr. Kat Manx."

Kyle: "Dr. Kat Manx. Got it."

Doggie: "Our mission was to also arrest you if you were hostile. Seeing as you're not, maybe we could pool our resources together, huh?"

Z: "Please?"

Jack: "The Zangyacks are holding her hostage somewhere in this time."

Ken: "We'd be honored to help Space Patrol Delta." I nodded.

Kyle: "After all, it's anything for his…" Ken covered my mouth.

Ken: "Don't talk about it."

Doggie: "Cid Bamick, right? He was your sensei, Ken?"

Ken: "Uh huh."

Doggie: "He was a great man. I knew him well."

Ken: "He came from the future?"

Doggie: "Yes. Everytime he came back to talk to me, he told me everything about you. You sound like a good boy, Ken Barnes."

Ken: "Thanks. Master Cid was a great guy."

Jessica: "I knew him, too. We'll bring those Zangyacks down."

Kyle: "Yeah. If anything, we'll certainly surprise those Zangyack guys, seeing that S.P.D. and the Pirate Armada are actually teaming up, rather than fighting each other, right?"

Jack: "That's the obvious point." I sweatdropped.

Jessica: "Don't mind him. He's intelligence-impaired."

Ashley: "Jessie! Don't make me…"

Doggie: "Enough of this bickering! Do we agree to team up to fight the Zangyacks and get Kat back?"

John: "We sure do."

Ashley: "Uh huh."

Z: "Of course."

Jack: "Yep." We joined hands.

Doggie: "I'm in charge of this mission. Okay?"

Kyle: "Wouldn't have it any other way, Commander." Doggie smiled as best he could, then we got on John's giant rock, as Ashley flew up into the air ahead of us, back towards the ship.

Doggie: "Your ship does have scanners, right?"

John; "Best scanners in this time period. Why?"

Doggie: "Ours are fried."

Kyle: "GalleonZord's scanners are more than well adjusted to find somebody. We even have sentries."

Doggie: "You have sentry bots?"

Jessica: "No. We have two guys who watch the city for us. They're sure to call at some-" John's morpher rang like a cell phone.

Jack: "You still use cell phones?"

John: "Yes." He picked up, then put it on speaker.

John: "Bulk, Spike, what's wrong?"

Bulk: "Bad news, guys! There's like, five Zangyack monsters walking into a warehouse right now. We can't get any closer, and the Gormin are patrolling the area like vultures!"

Spike: "Yeah. Very watchful eyes."

John: "Five, huh? Okay. What else?"

Bulk: "There's a girl with cat ears being hauled in as well. They could be questioning her or some weird thing like that."

Z: "Kat's with them?"

Jack: "Not good."

Doggie: "Where is it?"

Bulk: "Who's that?"

Kyle: "Never mind that right now. Where are you?"

Spike: "The old abandoned warehouse that sold cheese. You know, where we always spar like Samurai?"

Ken: "Hold your positions, and don't get spotted. We'll be there in no time." John hung up.

John: "Ashley, change of plans! Old cheese warehouse! Five Zangyacks are there holding Kat!"

Ashley: "Oh no…"

Doggie: "Step on it, John!"

John: "Way ahead of you!" He made the rock fly faster, with Ashley flying off to the other side. Z poked me.

Kyle: "Huh?"

Z: "Any story between you and her?"

Kyle: "We're boyfriend and girlfriend. Known each other forever."

Z: "Oh, really?" She smiled at me.

Kyle: "Um, aren't you and Jack…"

Z: "No. Not like that."

Kyle: "Oh. Okay."

Z: "You two look cute together. That's all."

Kyle: "You wouldn't believe." I slightly blushed.

Jack: "Gotta agree with Z on that one."

Kyle: "Thanks."

Jessica; "Guys… we need to formulate some kind of a plan."

Z: "Of course. Commander?"

Doggie: "Already on it." He went on to discuss the plan with us.

5 minutes later… We had dropped in the back of the cheese factory, and Bulk and Spike directed us to some Gormin, standing guard, as they said they were.

Kyle: "Okay. Z, you're up." She walked out of the bush, then managed to attract the Gormin's attention. They reacted to running towards her. She multiplied into two of her. They both took out the two Gormin quickly. The rest of us, including Bulk and Spike got out from the bush.

Doggie: "No. You two stay behind."

Bulk: "You're a…you're a…"

Spike: "Dog man!" Doggie sighed.

Kyle: "Just stay here. We'll be back out in a minute or two." The rest of us ran in, taking the two Z's with us. The Gormin immediately appeared, running towards us. There were a bunch of them.

Jack: "Look at the size of that army!"

John: "This is normal for us, Jack."

Ashley: "Nothing new."

Doggie: "Kyle, you're with me. The rest of you, take those Gormin out! Now!"

Kyle: "You heard him, gang!" We split up. Jack immediately pulled out his pistol, shooting the Gormin. He phased through one of them, surprising it. He then spun around in a tornado kick attack to knock it down. He punched another one, and shot the last one. The Z's became three now, and they charged at separate armies of Gormin, fighting them one by one, again. They were using the martial arts skills they new to disarm the Gormin, and then went to beat them down.

Ken: "Water Splash!" He shot a water bullet from his musket. Doggie and I ran into the factory by that time, and ran across the ground floor, hiding behind the boxes. There were indeed five Zangyack monsters. One was gold, wearing a big red cape. The next one was a robot. He had a massive shoulder plate, and it extended to cover the side of his head. There was a green one, she looked like a girl, and also had horns poking out of her head. She had long hair. The last one was white. He looked important, and sort of looked like he had a big white crown on his head. He also had a robotic face, with blue robes. The last one was bronze, covered in hints of gold and red, and had a buff appearance to him.

Doggie: "These are the Zangyack Empire's most important members alright." I nodded to him. He pointed them out, one by one.

Doggie: "The gold guy is Damaras. He's their military strategist. The metallic one is Barizorg. He's Prince Walz Gil's right hand man. Insarn is the girl. She's their technician. The last one with the crown is Prince Walz Gil himself. The last monster is Musclog. We've been trying to arrest him for days now."

Kyle: "We can take them."

Doggie: "I wouldn't advise that. If I still had my Shadow Ranger power, I would, but…"

Kyle: "Your Shadow Saber is an awesome weapon! I could just morph."

Doggie: "I say we find Kat first."

Kyle: "What's with you and Kat anyway?"

Doggie: "Kat is my best friend." I nodded.

Kyle: "Then let's find her already." Doggie agreed. He pointed forward. I followed him. We continued moving behind the boxes, attempting to get a better look at our situation. Doggie gasped.

Kyle: "What is it, Commander?"

Doggie: "They've got Kat!" I saw the cat-eared, black haired girl working on their machine. It looked like a missile embankment of some kind.

Kyle: "I'll distract them. You go get Kat in the mess."

Doggie: "I don't think that's such a good idea…" I jumped out anyway.

Kyle (Jack): "Ahoy, bitches!" I started shooting at their Gormin surrounding them with my Power Musket.

Damaras: "What? Who are you?"

Kyle (Jack): "Captain of the Pirate Armada, mate. Kyle Kincius." I grinned.

Damaras: "Gormin! Get him!" They charged at me. I laughed, and created some hand signs.

Kyle: "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I breathed out a bunch of flames. They surrounded all of the Gormin, and started burning them. I then pulled my Pirate Saber out, and charged through them with it. My blade was on fire as this happened. The Gormin exploded.

Insarn: "Powerful boy, I'll give you that much! But you can't take me, I'd bet!" She pulled out a gun, and made a laser whiplash.

Kyle (Jack): "Settin' your sights a little high, ain't ya, girlie?" I grinned again.

Walz Gil: "So you're the pirate constantly getting in my way! ARGH! Barizorg! Damaras! Get him!"

Barizorg: "Yes, boss."

Damaras: "As you wish, my prince."

Kyle: "Good enough. Pirate Power! Transform!" After my morpher shot out three X's and a V, I started my morph. It happened so that I got my black jumpsuit, then my red jacket, then the V became my helmet as the X became our logo on my helmet. I got both my Pirate Saber and Power Musket ready.

Kyle: "Bring it, then!" I charged, as Barizorg pulled out his sword, and Damaras pulled out his lance. All four of us charged at each other.

Musclog: "Hey! Get away from there, dog-face!"

Doggie: "Shadow Saber!" He slashed Musclog, sending him flying backwards.

Kat: "Doggie!"

Doggie: "Kat! I'm here!" He then cut Kat's chains off.

Kat: "I'll be fine now! Help the Red Ranger!"

Doggie: "Okay! Go somewhere safe!" He charged over to help me. I was fighting Damaras and Barizorg as Doggie got Insarn's attention. We were exchanging physical attacks at each other. I would throw in another gunshot, but Damaras would knock it away as Barizorg attacked. I'd deflect it, then fight him, as Damaras returned to attack me again. I sure hoped the guys would come back soon. Musclog then ran to attack Doggie. Walz Gil actually went to chase after Kat for some reason.

Ashley's POV.

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" I shot a pink glowing bullet at the Gormin. Once it impacted one of them, it blew away the rest. John shot a Gormin down, then Jessica electrocuted another one. Ken slashed one through the body. Z and Jack were using regular hand-to-hand fighting with them. After we used power attacks to blow a bunch more away, reinforcements arrived. We regrouped.

Ashley: "This again?"

Ken: "Yep. This again. Ready?" He pulled out his Blue Pirate Key. We followed up.

Ashley, John, and Jessica: "Ready!"

All of us (Minus Jack and Z): "Pirate Power! Transform!" We instantanepusly morphed into the Pirate Rangers. We each held both our sabers and muskets.

Jack: "Nice outfits."

Z: "Not bad."

Ken: "We gotta get these guys first!" We charged ahead, as Ken brought his sword down at a Gormin, slicing it in half, then shooting the others. Jessica ran in, spinning her sword, and shooting away at the same time. She swung her sword, creating a lightning wave, then went back to slashing them normally. John stepped on the ground, sending chunks of rock at the Gormin, knocking them away. He then started shooting at them. They flew backwards. I swung my blade, spinning like a tornado. I sliced through a herd of Gormin, then jumped up, blasting bullets into them. Jack back-fisted a Gormin, then shot down another one with his pistol. He kicked another one, and punched another again. The Z clones all ran around, punching and kicking the Gormin together, They would also all pull up their pistols, firing away at the Gormin. We lowered them down to another bunch of them.

Ken: "Let's go faster, shall we?" He pulled out the RPM Blue Ranger Key. We nodded, pulling out our respective keys for that series.

All of us (Minus Jack and Z): "RPM! Get in gear!" Ken's morph happened first. His pirate suit disappeared. After he sped along a road, he got his outfit, then some wheels appeared as his kneepads and elbowpads. Two seatbelts jumped up from his back, then attached to his belt buckle. The lion shaped number 2 appeared on his chest, and then the Lion Hauler Zord jumped up from behind him, transforming into his helmet.

Jessica's morph was identical to this. She lost her Pirate outfit first. She got the same outfit, but with a skirt, then got her belt buckles and protective gear. A bear shaped number 3 appeared on her chest. The Bear Crawler jumped up from behind her, and transformed to her helmet.

John had another morph like Ken's. He lost his pirate suit. Instead of wheels, however, he got golden gears on his outfit. Once his Shark-shaped number 4 appeared, ending it with the Tail Spinner Zord transforming into his helmet.

My morph ended it. I lost my Pirate outfit. My process was similar to John's, but I got a skirt. I got golden gears, and a wolf-shaped number 5 on my chest. The Wolf Cruiser appeared from behind me, and became my helmet.

All of us: "Yeah!"

Ken: "RPM Blue Ranger!"

Jessica: "RPM Yellow Ranger!"

John: "RPM Green Ranger!"

Ashley: "RPM Black Ranger!"

All of us (Minus Jack and Z): "Power Rangers RPM!" We jumped at the Gormin holding our Nitro Swords. We swung into the fray with nothing but those. Ken was slicing away at them. He sliced his sword off to the right, then the left, then downwards. He spun back around, then charged up an energy ball in his hands. He fired it off, destroying a few of the Gormin still charging for him. Jack ran next to him, and started shooting down some he missed.

Jack: "Missed a few, man!"

Ken: "Thanks! I had them!" He then got his Nitro Sword into Blaster Mode, and started shooting at them again. He sped through the crowd shooting at them. He then remade the sword, and went back to slashing at them. Jessica jumped up, slashing down a Gormin while landing. She then brought it upwards into a Gormin, severing its leg.

Jessica: "Oopsies!" She kicked it aside, then slashed away again. She swung the Nitro Sword around her hand again, then made it into Blaster Mode. She fired away, then stopped, charging up an energy ball.

Jessica: "Aura Sphere!" She fired it out, blowing up the entire army. The Z's were still triple teaming the Gormin they were coming across. Jack helped one of them, then phased through another Gormin. He kicked it to the ground. John jumped up, then teleported behind one of the Gormin, punching it across the face. He swung the sword again, making it into a blaster. He teleported again, and reappeared on top of a building, shooting at the Gormin below. While they fired up some missiles at him, he dodged them, then fired on the way back down. He teleported again, then when he reappeared, he slammed two of the Gormin's heads together, knocking them out. He went back to firing at them. I swung through another army of them, and roundhouse kicked one, then butterfly kicked another bunch of them. One shot a missile at me. I created a force field, absorbing it, then started firing from behind it with my Nitro Blaster. I continued to fire, until Ken gave another order.

Ken: "Guys! It's BIG weapon time!" Ken pulled out his Turbo Cannon, setting it on his shoulders.

Ken: "Turbo Cannon! Fire!" he shot away with it, blowing up some Gormin.

Jessica: "Zip Charger! Activate!" She summoned a forearm size hot wheels car, then launched it from her hand. It zipped through the air, speeding through the army of minions, knocking them over.

John: "Turbo Axe!" He picked up an oversized axe, then swung it through the air, creating energy waves. They blew up more of the Gormin as they came for him.

Ashley; "Rocket Blaster!" I pulled out the Black Ranger's rifle, and started firing away with it. The shots blew up every Gormin. Jack and the three Z's punched more of them into our range.

Z 1: "Fire at them!"

John and Ashley: "With pleasure!" John and I combined our weapons together. All we did was, John attached the bottom of his weapon to the front of mine.

John and Ashley: "Turbo Plasma Launcher!" The Gormin charged at us.

Ashley: "Fire!" We shot a silhouette of the Wolf Cruiser into the crowd, blowing them all up.

Ken: "Got 'em!"

Jessica: "YES!"

Z 2: "We'd better get to Kyle and the Commander!"

Ashley: "Way ahead of you!"

Gormin: "Gor! Gor Gor!" Many more started appearing.

Jack: "Do they do this all the time?"

Ken: "If there's enough of them. New keys!" He pulled out the Blue Mythic Master Ranger. The rest of us pulled those keys out, too.

All of us (Minus Jack and Z): "Mythic Master! Ranger Change!" Ken's morph happened right away. His RPM form vanished, allowing for his transformation to start. A unicorn ran out of nowhere first, while Ken hopped onto its back. When he jumped off of it, he got a white shirt with blue sleeves and blue pants. The unicorn jumped over him, and became his helmet.

Jessica's morph happened afterwards. Once her RPM outfit went away, a griffin flew down at her. She dodged it, then grabbed onto its foot. She dropped towards the ground afterwards, getting a new white shirt with yellow sleeves, a yellow skirt, and yellow pants. The griffin dive-bombed her to create her helmet.

John lost his RPM outfit, then a lion charged at him. He side-stepped to dodge it, then he grabbed its tail. He then jumped on top of it, getting a white shirt with green sleeves and green pants. The lion charged into him, making his helmet.

I lost mine at the end, and then a phoenix flew at me. I jumped, grabbing onto its leg, waiting for a few seconds, then launched myself at the ground. My white shirt appeared. My pink sleeves, pink skirt, and pink pants appeared. The phoenix dive bombed me, creating my helmet. Our morphs ended.

Ken: "With the grace and speed of the Unicorn! Blue Mythic Master! Ken!"

Jessica: "With the power of the Griffin! Yellow Mythic Master! Jessica!"

John: "With the heart of a Lion! Green Mythic Master! John!"

Ashley: "With the burning passion of the Phoenix! Pink Mythic Master! Ashley!"

All of us (minus Ken and Z): "Power Rangers! Mythic Masters!" The Gormin charged at us as we charged at them, all of us fighting hand to hand with them. Ken punched one in the face, then jump-kicked the next one. He flipped backwards, doing a palm strike to a Gormin's chest, then crescent kicked him. Jessica flipped into the sky, then charged back into the ground. She back-fisted one of them, then gave a flurry of punches to antoher, knocking it down with a headbutt. She spun around, kicking yet another one. John jumped into the air, and got a dive-kick off on them. He spun it around, tripping the Gormin. He then delivered a knockout blow to each one individually. I backflipped, then punched one as it came right for me. I did a side-kick to spin kick combo to another, then used a back-fist move to knockdown another one. Jack continued to shoot his enemies down. The Z's also used their martial arts tactics to beat more of them as they were coming at them. They then got together again.

Ken: "Alright guys! It's Ki power time!" We loaded up our Ki energy into our hands. The Gormin charged.

Ken: "Mythic Ki Bomber!" We fired four aura spheres at the Gormin, while Jack and Z's laser guns brought the rest of them down. No more Gormin were appearing, so we demorphed straight to human.

Jack: "That looks like the last of them." The Z's went back to one Z.

Z: "We should go to help the Commander."

Ashley: "And Kyle! Oh man…"

John: "Let's go then! Five Zangyack monsters will be a hard job!" We followed Jack and Z into the factory, where we saw they headed before.

Kyle's POV

I was starting to lose the fight with Damaras and Barizorg pretty badly. Doggie got whipped by Insarn, and he fell to the ground next to me. Musclog pulled his pistol out.

Musclog: "Can I have the honor?"

Damaras: "I don't see why not. Just end it quick."

Kyle: "Heh. You really think you can kill us that easily?" I got up, pulling my musket out. Insarn whipped me like I was a dog, then I hit the ground again.

Insarn: "Stay down!"

Damaras: "My Prince, have you captured Kat?"

Walz Gil: "No! Not yet! This should be an easy… ARGH!" He got shot.

Barizorg: "Boss!" He then got shot. Musclog, Damaras and Insarn all got shot. They backed away. I saw it was Ashley blasting away like a mad mother at Black Friday.

Ashley: "Get away from him you Zangyack bitches!"

Ken: "I said stealthy!"

Z: "I don't think she heard you."

John: "Nothing keeps her and Kyle apart, Z."

Jack: "Like me and Ally." Ashley got to me, then picked me up. I had demorphed from not being able to keep the form up any longer.

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Ashley…" She smooched me on the mouth. I seemed to immediately get enough strength to get back to my feet. Jackk and Z pulled up Doggie.

Doggie: "Thanks, B Squad Rangers."

Jack: "No problem."

Z: "Um, guys?"

Ashley: "Mmm…?"

Kyle: "Mmm…" Ken, Jessica, and John caught up with me. Ashley let go, and I was back on my feet again.

Kyle: "I'm good." Doggie, Jack, and Z nearly fell flat on their backs to my answer.

Kyle: "Jack? Z? Commander Kruger?"

Doggie: "At least you can fight again. That much is to be said."

Z: "Your kisses can heal people?"

Ashley: "Well, the other part of our Mystic Force Powers is… we can use their magic. I use a little bit of healing magic when I kiss him like that."

Kyle: "And I feel great!"

John: "Ashley, I could use that the next time I treat you guys!"

Ashley: "It's more of a Kyle thing."

Kyle: "Alright! Zangyack dudes, you're going down!" The others grouped around me. Musclog grabbed his pistol and started shooting. The other three were checking Walz Gil.

Barizorg: "Boss?"

Walz Gil: "They shot me. They actually shot me!"

Damaras: "That happens in the field of battle, Your Majesty."

Insarn: "We must leave. We can't continue to risk your presence in the eyes of these… Ranger fools. I still can't believe Space Patrol Delta is working with them." They teleported out.

Kyle: "Ready?" I pulled out my Red Ranger Key again. The others pulled theirs out.

Ashley, Jessica, John, and Ken: "Ready!"

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We morphed into the Pirate Rangers instantaneously.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!" We pulled out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets. Kat came out from behind the boxes.

Doggie: "Kat?"

Kat: "I think they deserve the Grand Power of SPD. Don't you guys?" They thought about it for a minute, then nodded. They turned back to face us.

Jack: "Ready for it, guys?"

Kyle: "Are we ever!"

Z: "Here goes, then!" Doggie, Jack, and Z created a power orb in front of them, summonig their Morphing Grid energy from their old Morphers. We each walked up to it, absorbing its energy into us. It was a similar sensation to Nick's Grand Power absorption. But this felt more pleasurable once it was done.

Doggie: "You each now have SPD's Grand Power, and B Squad's powers."

Kyle: "Really?"

Jack: "You can phase through things now, Kyle."

Doggie: "Ken, you can now create force fields."

Kat: "The Green Ranger should be able to use Bridge's sensing powers."

Z: "Jessica can now multiply."

Doggie: "And to top it all off, Ashley can absorb solid matter to make it her armor if she wishes."

Kyle: "Oh F* YES!" I yelped with joy. Everyone else nodded.

Ashley: "Thank you, Space Patrol Delta."

Kat: "That's our job, Rangers."

Kyle: "Let's make this FLASHY!" We charged into battle. Musclog's shots went right through me, as I slashed him, then phased through him while being lit on fire. His whole body went up in flames.

Musclog: "Yowch! Too hot! I'm burning up!"

Ken: "Then you'll love this!" He sent a water dragon flying at Musclog. It put Musclog out, but he certainly felt the damage. Musclog then started shooting at Ken.

Ken: "Force field power!" He summoned a force field like Sky used to do. The bullets bounced off of his shield like they were hitting a wall. John ran in, then Musclog shot at him. John dodged to the side at the last second with his new sensory powers, then started shooting at Musclog with his Power Musket. Musclog took the shots.

Musclog: "That's it! I'm going after the girl!" He charged at Jessica.

Jessica: "Try fighting…" She split into three of her.

Jessica's: "All of us!"

Musclog: "What the? Which is the real one!' He shot at each one. They each dodged, then shot electric bullets at him. He spastically shook, then flew backwards into a wall. Ashley then touched the ground, absorbing the rock all over her Ranger outfit.

Ashley: "Wow!" She then charged at Musclog, and punched him across the face. He flew backwards, into a wall behind him.

Kyle: "SPD is awesome! Yeah!" We regrouped.

Musclog: "How did you Rangers get those powers?"

Kyle: "We have the Grand Power of Space Patrol Delta now. That's why!"

Musclog: "AGH!" He fired away with his pistols. We ducked under, then shot at him. He fell backwards again.

Kyle: "Now, for the true power of SPD!" I pulled out my Red SPD key. The others followed along with me.

All of us: "SPD! Emergency!" We morphed exactly like the SPD Rangers did. *Cue SPD theme*

Kyle: "1! SPD… Red Ranger!"

Ken: "2! SPD… Blue Ranger!"

John: "3! SPD… Green Ranger!"

Jessica: "4! SPD… Yellow Ranger!"

Ashley: "5! SPD… Pink Ranger!"

All of us: "Space Patrol Delta!" The sirens in our helmets went off. Jack, Doggie, Z, and Kat looked proud all of a sudden.

Jack: "Show them what we could do!"

Kyle: "With pleasure! Delta Blasters!" I fired both of my pistols off at Musclog. He took the shots, but charged at us this time. The others pulled out their Delta Batons as I charged behind them, both of my pistols at the ready.

Ken: "Let's go, guys!"

Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right!" They each struck Musclog at the same time. He fell back, in pain. He then got up, firing away again. Ken put up his force field. Jessica became three of her, and John and Ashley rushed in to back her up. The three Jessica's instantly just did a three way up-right-left slash combo, while John slashed him downwards. He jumped back, then Ashley jumped at him, and slashed him sideways, then roundhouse kicked him. He fell back. Ashley absorbed the rock on the ground again, then charged at Musclog. She jumped up, and did a diving punch to the top of Musclog's head. I then phased through him as he walked past me, and I shot him with some lasers. He dropped to the ground as we regrouped. Ashley de-armored, and Jessica went back to one of her rather than three.

John: "Would you just surrender?"

Musclog: "Never!"

Kyle: "I was hoping you'd say that! Double Delta Blaster!" I combined my pistols together into one gun.

John, Ken, Jessica, and Ashley: "Deltamax Strikers!" We aimed at Musclog.

Kyle: "Fire!" We fired at him, but some SuGormin in flight mode flew in from the sky to absorb the shots. Some exploded, but more appeared, dropping in from the ceiling. They changed into their robot modes when got inside.

Musclog: "SuGormin?"

SuGormin: "Sgor!" They fired at us. Ken's force field appeared, and he absorbed their shots.

Ken: "Walz Gil must've sent them down to cover for his other followers' disappearance with him."

Kyle: "And I know just how to fight back. SWAT mode!" We morphed into SWAT mode, gaining bulletproof vests, headsets, and aimer scopes. Our Delta Enforcers also appeared to help us out.

Kyle: "SWAT mode transformation, complete!" We brought out guns off to the side, and the big number on our vests glowed while our sirens went off again.

Kat: "They're using my technology like they're experts!"

Ashley: "We have had a lot of practice!"

John: "They're charging!" They were coming at us. Musclog was leading the charge. We brought our guns forward, and charged at him, shooting away. I shot down some of the SuGormin as I got close range to Musclog. I pistol whipped him, then started firing again. Everyone else was shooting at the SuGormin, bringing them down to size rather quickly. I ran forward, then kicked Musclog, as I started firing at him again. He flinched on each shot, as I smacked him with the gun again. Ken slammed the whole gun into a SuGormin while some of them kept shooting at him. He turned to them, and fired away full blast. John also sensed one attempting to punch him from behind, then he spun around, and shot it from behind. A SuGormin punched the Delta Enforcer out of his hand, but he grabbed his Delta Baton, and whipped him with that, and got his gun back, blasting away at him. The SuGormin died. Jessica whipped another one of them, then kicked a SuGormin while it tried to punch her. She went back to shooting them at full blast. The SuGormin fell like flies. She spun to Ashley, taking out some attempting to ambush her from behind. Ashley shot down more of them, then they finally regrouped, got together, and started blasting at the SuGormin again. They all exploded this time.

Musclog: "No!"

Kyle: "Sorry dude. It's Battlizer time now!" I turned off my SWAT mode, then called RIC up through my morpher. RIC ran out from behind Doggie, and ran towards me.

Doggie: "So that's where RIC keeps disappearing to. Huh."

Jack: "If RIC trusts them, why shouldn't we, right?"

Z: "Let's see how he actually uses this Battlizer." RIC shot the Battlizer morpher at me. I caught it, then turned it on. What happened was… I got shoulder pads, knee pads, boots, a crotch protector, as I call it, then a new sword.

Kyle: "Battlizer! Cyber Mode, complete!" RIC barked, and we both charged at Musclog. The others ran behind me, shooting at Musclog as they were running. I swung the sword down into Musclog as the shots hit him. He threw me off, then shot at the others. Ken threw up his force field, as Ashley rolled out from under it, then shot him from under it. RIC jumped on him, and started biting him.

Musclog: "Get off, you mangy mutt!"

Kyle: "He's not mangy! Hiyah!" I brought my sword down into his gut while RIC jumped off of him. Ashley, Ken, Jessica, and John all fired away while he was down, and I jumped away.

Kyle: "Activate Sonic Mode!" RIC barked. We ran alongside each other, then we combined into the new mode. RIC's head became a new sword, his body became my chest armor, his front legs became my turbo jets, and his back legs became some new foot armor.

Kyle: "Battlizer! Mode 2, complete!"

Jack: "I missed that thing."

Kyle: "Well, you get to see it again, dude!" I flew up into the air, and started shooting lasers from my chest armor. The lasers hit Musclog, as the others continued to fire at him. He jumped back in pain, then I charged up my sword. RIC barked, then I swung the blade, shooting out a crescent shaped energy wave.

Ken: "Guys! Arrest cards!"

Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right with you!" They swiped some arrest cards into the Delta Enforcers, then they fired away at Musclog at full power. Their shots devastated him, and mine delivered the final blow to him. He exploded.

Kyle: "Mission complete!" RIC barked. He separated from me, as the others deactivated their SWAT modes. We the demorphed to the Pirate Rangers. RIC ran back to Doggie. *End SPD theme*

Doggie: "Why didn't Bridge say you were helping them out?" RIC barked at them.

Z: "We wondered why RIC would occasionally disappear on us."

Kyle: "Yeah. We were borrowing him. I guess I used RIC enough times you were wondering where he went and thought someone stole him, huh?"

Jack: "He always came back. We never knew where he went until just now. That's strange."

Doggie: "As long as he's been a good help to you."

Kyle: "He has. He certainly has."

Kat: "But why would you use the Battlizer instead of SWAT mode?"

Kyle: "Excuse me?"

Kat: "SWAT mode was created after the Battlizer. When some criminals stole experimental versions of the SWAT mode armor, the Battlizer couldn't beat them. You have the finalized versions."

Kyle; "So SWAT mode is more powerful than the Battlizer is?" Okay. I just got disappointed big time.

Ken: "Uh, we did not know that."

Jessica: "Oopsies on that one, huh?"

Kyle: "You didn't know either!"

John: "Yeah… Can I do some upgrades on RIC real quickly here?"

Kat: "I don't see why not." John started opening his processor, then put in an upgrade chip.

John: "All functions upgraded."

Kat: "Just like that?"

John: "It's one of Navi's spare upgrade chips. Terra Venture tech is pretty good. All you gotta do to upgrade a device is put in a chip."

Kyle; "So the Battlizer's better than SWAT mode?"

John: "Now it is."

Kyle: "Thanks." Ashley jumped me, tackling me down. Jessica just hugged Ken out of nowhere, and John sighed. He just petted RIC. RIC barked. Ashley pulled my helmet off, then hers, and made out with me again.

Doggie: "What?"

John: "Ashley always does this after a battle with a monster."

Jack: "Right here? Honestly?"

Kat: "It's kind of cute…" We heard screaming. Ashley threw her helmet back on as I did. Bulk and Spike ran inside the building.

Spike: "It's horrible!"

Bulk: "The monster is huge outside! Ah! Help us, guys!"

Ken: "Help's on the way!" All of us ran back outside, including RIC. RIC barked at Musclog, who was now huge. He brought his hand into the warehouse, and picked up the missile embankment.

Musclog: "I will now destroy this world!"

Kyle: "Not if I have anything to say about it!" I punched in the code to summon the GalleonZord. We then all teleported into it, and got to our battle stations. We rapidly deployed the zords.

All Rangers: "Zords! Combine!" We also rapidly combined.

All rangers: "Armada Fleet Megazord!" We brought up our fist cannons, and shot at Musclog. He dropped the missiles. The megazord dived, and grabbed the missiles.

John: "Whew!"

Ashley: "You won't be able to use this for evil anymore!"

Ken: "We're sending it back to your Zangyack friends in space!" We got back up, and tossed the entire missile embankment at the Zangyack warships up in space.

Kyle: "Hopefully that killed them."

Jessica: "I hope so too!" We brought the megazord around to face Musclog.

Musclog: "You'll pay for destroying the fleet! AGH!" He shot at us. We dodged, then brought out our Armada Sabers. We charged at him, and sliced him with them. He dropped his guns, and we used our right leg to kick him, then spun around, bringing the left leg to kick him. When we went to punch him, he grabbed our fist, then punched us, and pushed us into a building, knocking it over.

Kyle: "No! The civilians! You son of a bitch!" I fired the shoulder cannons into him. He fell back, and grabbed his guns again, firing at us. We shot from our fist cannons, but his shots overtook ours, and we fell onto the megazord's gut.

Kyle: "UGH! DIE!" I brought the entire thing back up.

Kat: "Rangers! Can't you use the Grand Powers in the megazord, too?"

Jessica: "Yes, but… That's it!" She pulled out her SPD Yellow Key, and it was glowing.

Z: "If you use that power, you might defeat Musclog!"

Musclog: "As if!" As I pulled out my SPD Red Ranger Key… I came to that realization as well.

Jack: "Do it!"

Doggie: "Bring him down! Not in!"

Kyle: "Yes, Commander! Guys! SPD keys!" Ken, John, and Ashley pulled theirs out as well. We pushed the keys into the ignition, then turned them.

All Rangers: "Ranger Keys, set!" The compartments opened one by one. The arms opened first, revealing two sets of gatling cannons per arm. The legs opened up, revealing one set of gatling cannons per leg. Finally, my chest compartment opened up, revealing a siren display. The door opened, then contracted into itself.

All Rangers: "Armada Patrol Megazord!" We brought the gatling cannons up a bit into Musclog's view.

Doggie: "That's more like it!" We then launched the parts out of the compartments, creating Delta Runner 1, Jack's old patrol car Zord.

Jack: "That's my old Zord! Hey!" He smiled.

Kat: "It's an AI controlled device!"

Kyle: "Get him, Delta Runner!" The car drove towards Musclog.

Musclog: "What the hell? Get out of here!" He shot at it, but his shots continuously missed as it came at him. It then drove up a building, and drove off of it, shooting lasers from the front bumper cannons at him. Musclog covered himself from the fire. The car the drove back to us, and hopped back into the megazord compartments, remaking the Armada Patrol Megazord.

Kyle: "Okay. Let's see what else we can do with this bad boy!" We popped out the arm pieces while closing the leg ones, and keeping the chest cavity open. We got two new pistols.

Kyle: "Whoa! Matrix Pistols! Sweet!" The megazord spun the pistols around like a cowboy would. We then pointed the guns sideways at Musclog.

Musclog: "Stop showing off!" He fired at us. We jumped to the left, then fired shots from the pistols. He took them head on, then charged at us, firing away. We were now in a pistol shooting war. The shots from all of us kept flying at each other over and over again. We couldn't hit him, but he couldn't hit us.

Z: "Seems they're at a deadlock, Commander."

Doggie: "They got this, Z. They got this." We then stopped, and jumped into the air. Musclog kicked the top of a building up at us. We then shot lasers from the pistols into the building. On the way back down, we shot from the pistols, the fist cannons, and the shoulder cannons as we fell. Musclog took the shots badly, then kneeled to the ground in pain. We flipped the pistols back inside the arm cavities, and reopened the leg doors. We aimed all of the gatling cannons at him.

Doggie: "FINISH HIM!"

All Rangers: "With pleasure, Commander! Judgment Blast!" We fired shots from all six gatling cannons, while I added in the shoulder cannons to the firing. The shots kept hitting Musclog until…

Musclog: "My prince! No!" He exploded. We made the megazord stand triumphantly.

Kyle: "He's a dead one!"

John: "Awesome."

Later… We were back at their ship. Bulk and Spike were with us now.

Spike: "So you guys came from the future?"

Z: "Uh huh."

Jessica: "How are you guys going to get back?"

Kat: "We have a Trizyrium Crystal we can use. Don't worry. We can return to our own time."

Doggie: "So… now you have the Grand Powers of Mystic Force, and SPD."

Kyle: "Uh huh."

John: "It feels pretty good to have spider sense now!"

Jack: "Don't you mean Bridge sense?"

John: "Same thing."

Ashley: "I hope you guys like the pizza I made you all for the way back."

Kat: "I'm sure we will like it. Thank you." Ashley smiled.

Kyle: "So, you guys will be perfectly fine for the missions ahead? I mean…"

Doggie: "Grand Power or not, we're still Space Patrol Delta. If you need any help from this point onwards…" He threw us an SPD communicator.

Doggie: "That's a radio to my personal frequency. Call me." We nodded.

Bulk: "Will we see you guys later?"

Z: "If you're alive in the year 2025, maybe."

Spike; "Cool!"

Ken: "Have a nice trip back."

Doggie: "Keep working towards restoring the Morphing Grid. That's your number one priority!"

Kyle: "Don't worry! We will." Doggie, Kat, Jack, Z, and RIC walked back into their ship, made it take off, then fly into the sky, where a wormhole opened, and they flew into it.

Bulk: "I hope they come back."

Spike: "Me too. The cat chick was kinda hot."

Kyle: "Off limits, Spike, ol' chap."

Spike: "Oh."

John: "Let's head back. Navi's probably a little worried."

Jessica: "Even that's an understatement." We walked away from the crash site.

To be continued.

Next time… On Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

Jessica finds an old family jewel of Ashley and John's family. When she's about to buy it, a spoiled rich girl buys it instead. Will Jessica be able to convince the girl to hand it back, or not? Find out next time, on Power Rangers, Pirate Armada!


	7. The Brunk Family Necklace

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Chapter 6: The Brunk Family Necklace.

Log Entry: Jessica and Kyle. Pirate Rangers Yellow and Red.

Jessica's POV

Hi. This is Jessica. My first log entry won't be too much, but it involved a story involving the Brunk family necklace and s*. Not much to it. John and I were out on a shopping spree, and I was making sure Ashley and I still had enough outfits to experiment with from Earth before we left. With that girl's money, we can buy practically anything. John and Ashley's family is filthy stinking rich, and… wow. I love it. I'll admit I've used their money to go on a shopping spree more than once…

John: "Jessica! This is too f*ing heavy!" John needs to learn to lift more weight. I can't carry all of this myself. I'm the Yellow Ranger. Can't knock my delicate arms.

Jessica: "John, you and the boys need to get more physical strength going on you."

John: "You never bring Ken or Kyle!"

Jessica: "Kyle's too much of an idiot to carry this stuff, and I can't involve Ken in a trivial matter such as this often. You are the only one really willing to carry my bags." Well, yes, I loaded him to the brim with bags, but that was just to get him some more exercise. He doesn't train in the training room often because of his medical studies. Whatever. If this is the only way he gets physical training consistently, so be it.

John: "I never said I wanted to help! You just went 'You. Me. Shop. Now!' and dragged me off like I was just your errand boy. Ashley and I know you're using the Brunk money account card we got to purchase all this, too!"

Jessica: "Which is why half is for Ashley."

John: "She never really wears that crap anyway, unless she actually likes it. Why do you think you never see her in it?"

Jessica: "I'm doing her a favor. She wants to look sexy to our lug nut captain, fine. I'm just giving her some suggestions."

John: "Suggestions that cost like, 300 bucks a pop. Ashley returns it all the time. I'm just happy you save the receipts."

Jessica: "So she can return them if she doesn't like them." I rolled my eyes. Why does Ashley even go for Captain Stupid?

John: "This is f*ing stupid. You carry the bags." He dropped them.

Jessica: "Excuse me, John?"

John: "You heard me. How Ken can live with you, I don't understand."

Jessica: "It's 'cause if I multiply, my clones won't carry them either." My new power from Z is awesome, but the clones are NO help in shopping most of the time. John rolled his eyes.

John: "Fine. But this is the last time." He picked them up again.

John: "After this, you're going to have to come up with a system of using your clones to shop for you."

Jessica: "Okay." I saw a store I always wanted to look in called Zales.

Jessica: "Let's try here!"

John: "Yes, ma'am." We walked in. I immediately was surrounded by jewels. My eyes gleamed with such delight at this.

John: "Ooh. It's… shiny. Can we hurry up?"

Jessica: "I need to browse first." I ran up to the front counter. The guy at the front counter looked at me.

Guy: "Hello… how can I… Oh God!" His eyes widened.

Jessica: "What?" I started to go into sassy mode.

Guy: "Jessica Waters. The Yellow Pirate Ranger! You can have whatever you want! Seriously! Just don't hurt me…"

John: "She's totally willing to-"

Jessica: "If you say so, mister." Who am I to pass up free jewelry?

John: "But we're Rangers first and pirates second. Remember?"

Jessica: "Not in a shopping spree, John. You must always know when to take advantage of the opportunity to get shiny stuff."

John: "Me and my big mouth…" I scrolled through the necklaces in front of me. I've been wanting to get one for forever. John then poked me.

Jessica: "What?"

John: "Look."

Jessica: "What?" I looked down at what he was looking at, then found a very unusual necklace. It was yellow, with a big B engraved in the front of it. It was engraved in such a way that seemed almost familiar.

Guy: "What's wrong?" John dropped the bags, then pointed his Power Musket at the guy.

Jessica: "What the f*, John?" John then grabbed him by the collar.

John: "Where'd you get that necklace? ANSWER ME!"

Guy: "I-I… I…"

John: "F*ING ANSWER ME!"

Jessica: "What's the problem?" An admittedly pretty piece of jewelry like that is worth a bunch, but not on that kind of extortion.

John: "That necklace is a piece of the Brunk family fortune! No one is supposed to have one of these, much less anyone on Earth! So tell me, asshole! How'd you get a hold of that?"

Jessica: "The Brunk family fortune?... Oh!" Now I remembered that B engraving. It was on John and Ashley's mansion's front gate! Right at the top! Holy hell! Ashley would love to get that back.

Guy: "I… I…"

John: "Answer me, or I'll shove this musket down your F*ING throat, and make that bullet fly out your real asshole!"

Guy: "An alien sold it to me. He said he needed money, and that was the only thing he could sell. That's all he told me!"

John: "Who was the guy who sold it to you?"

Guy: "He never told me his name!"

John: "What did he look like?"

Jessica: "What's it matter? I'm going to buy it off this guy if it's such an issue, okay?"

John: "No. He's going to GIVE it to us. Right motherf*ing now."

Guy: "Okay…" He gave the necklace to John, and we left the store while I was holding it, and John hauled the bags faster than usual.

Jessica: "This is real gold, isn't it?"

John: "It is. I've seen that thing on Mom's neck too many times to mistake it."

Jessica: "Do you think the Zangyack Empire went back to Terra Venture and kidnapped your Mom and Dad?" I got real worried. Ranger senses were on.

John: "A Zangyack probably sold it to that guy just to piss me and Ashley off. If they actually did capture Mom and Dad, we need to go back to Terra Venture now." He set the bags down.

Jessica: "Huh?"

John: "Watch your stuff. I need to call Ashley and Kyle. Tell them about this mess." He walked into an alley, dialing a number. I sat next to my bags, and kept looking at Ashley and John's family necklace. This thing was as pretty as Ashley sometimes tended to be. She still dresses herself like a princess, occasionally. She did so today, but kept her Pirate jacket on top of it. Probably to give off that Elizabeth Swan vibe.

Voice: "How much for that necklace?" I looked up, and saw a girl. She was Asian, probably my age, maybe one or two years younger.

Jessica: "It's not for sale."

Girl: "I'll pay you top dollar for it." My eyes opened wider. Top dollar? My pirate senses tingled.

Jessica: "Um… okay. How much you willing to pay for this?"

Girl: "I'll start with 1,000 dollars."

Jessica: "Too, too low. This is 32 karat gold. This engraving was from a very famous alien artist. His work sells for MUCH more on other planets."

Girl: "How much more are we talking?" I raised my eyebrows. I tried to remember how much money Ashley and John's accounts had combined. Maybe if I could get us more money, the necklace won't matter.

Jessica: "Um… six million."

Girl: "Sold."

Jessica: "Huh?" She pulled out a checkbook, and started writing a check to me.

Girl: "To the Power Rangers Pirate Armada, right?" She gave the check to me, and I handed her the jewel.

Jessica: "I'll head off to the bank as soon as I can, Ms. Akashi." Her name was Hillary for some reason.

Hillary: "Thank you." She walked off.

Jessica: "Show off." Hillary walked happily away with her necklace. I suddenly felt stupid, but somehow satisfied at the same time. Maybe I should've milked her for more. John walked out of the alley.

John: "Okay. I'll tell her. Goodbye." He hung up.

Jessica: "Have I got news for you."

John: "Oh?" I showed him the check.

Jessica: "Now we got more than double our flow of cash. That should more than make up for the-"

John: "What the sweet Jesus is wrong with you?"

Jessica: "I just did you guys a favor. Instead of clinging on to a memory that, who knows if it's there anymore, I decided to turn it into cold hard cash!" I swung it in his face, and smiled. He grabbed the check, then tore it.

Jessica: "NO! Are you insane? I just got us money galore!"

John; "That necklace was a piece of my family history! Ashley's family history! Kyle's history!"

Jessica: "What's Captain Bonehead got to do with it?" Yes, I run out of witty names at times. So I resort to basic names.

John: "Kyle tried to get Ashley a decent gift for her birthday one year, at the same time her Mom was going to pass down the necklace. So, Kyle, in one of his, rather, more, um…"

Jessica: "Stupider ideas?"

John: "Stranger sets of mind… grabbed that necklace. He then wrapped it up in wrapping paper, and Mom was trying to find that necklace forever. When the time for the birthday came, Mom found out where the necklace went. Ashley unwrapped Kyle's very small present, revealing it to be Mom's necklace. Mom laughed out of finally knowing where it was, and let Kyle slide, but that day… That day…"

Jessica: "The Zangyack Empire's first real attempt at attacking Terra Venture? When they had obsolete weapons?"

John: "Yes. That happened, and they ran into our backyard. They kidnapped a majority of our family. Kyle attempted to save them, but stopped once he saw Ashley's necklace get pulled off by a Gormin. He tossed a chair at the Gormin, and they brawled it out."

Jessica: "Weren't you… um… 8 or 9?"

John: "9. That day was NOT fun. Ashley lost her necklace to the Gormin. It ran off, going back to the ship. The ship left, and Kyle's never forgiven himself for losing that necklace. To this day, he's sworn that he'll somehow find it."

Jessica: "So that's why Kincius leaves in the middle of the night sometimes…"

John: "And he comes back restless and annoyed. Ashley keeps telling him it's just a necklace, but Kyle feels obligated to get the thing back. He could've finally been completely happy."

Jessica: "Is the fact he's stupid limited to this?" That seemed like an appropriate question.

John: "He's always been a little off. But that's what we all like about him. He's not stupid. Just preoccupied."

Jessica: "Whatever makes you sleep at night." I saw John dial up Kyle.

John: "Hey, Kyle."… "Uh huh."… "Jessica lost it." He pushed the phone away from his ear and I actually could here Kincius this time.

Kyle: "She lost it? She LOST the damned thing! What the f*? That's it! I'm going to shove my pirate boot up her ass!"

John: "Don't worry about it…"

Kyle; "Don't worry about it? DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT? Of course I'm worried about it! I risked life and limb many years ago to get that damned necklace! And now Jessica loses it? And she says I'm the idiot!"

Jessica: "Shut your piehole!" My morpher rang. I picked it up.

Kyle; "YOU SHUT YOUR F*ING PIEHOLE, BITCH! YOU ARE GOING TO FIND THAT NECKLACE, AND RETURN IT! NOW! DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TO THE GALLEONZORD UNTIL THEN!" He then hung up on me.

John: "Okay."… "Sorry about this"… "Bye." He hung up.

Jessica: "Wow. This is an important part of your history."

John: "Yes. It is. Get the necklace back. Do whatever you have to. Kiss her feet, wash her dishes, do whatever. Just don't piss Kyle off anymore than he already is." I sighed, then nodded.

Jessica: "I'm doing this for Ashley. Not for him."

John: "Of course."

Jessica: "Take my bags back to the ship in the meantime."

John: "Huh?"

Jessica: "You heard me. Take the bags back. I outrank you, remember?" Kincius made me third-in-command. John's fourth, and Ashley's at the bottom. John picked them up, and levitated on a rock to get them up. He flew towards the GalleonZord's direction. I ran in the direction that Hillary went off in. On the way, I ran into Bulk and Spike. They were practicing in the alleyway.

Jessica: "Bulk! Spike!" They turned around.

Spike: "Jessica! Hi!"

Bulk: "What brings you to our practicing alley?"

Jessica: "I thought you guys still practiced at the cheese factory."

Bulk: "When Musclog destroyed it, we needed another place to train. This alleyway will do just fine."

Jessica: "Okay, whatever. Listen. I need help tracking down someone."

Spike: "Who?"

Jessica: "Hillary Akashi. Have you seen her?"

Bulk: "The rich girl?"

Jessica: "Yes. Her. Where is she?"

Bulk: "I saw her limo leave the city."

Jessica: "Damn it."

Spike: "But I know where it goes."

Jessica: "Really? Thanks!"

Bulk: "Then let's go. To the Samurai mobile!"

Jessica: "What?" We ended up going to their truck. It was a Chevy Silverado. The most recent model possible, too.

Jessica: "Where in the name of God did you get this?"

Bulk: "I bought it with my own money. I even paid off the money I needed to pay every month before I could keep it for good."

Jessica: "Some Samurai mobile…" I was amazed Bulk could actually buy this. We ran inside. Bulk took the wheel. Spike gave him directions. We left the city, going into the open roads outside New York City, even passing the Empire State Building along the way. We rode out into the woods, even. We drove very far, only having to refuel once. Once we got there, I was asleep by then, according to Spike. I opened the door, and we walked to the front gate.

Bulk: "The mansion of Hillary Akashi. One of the most well known girls in the world."

Jessica: "Was she a child star?"

Bulk; "Almost as popular as Selena Gomez is now."

Spike: "I still have her albums."

Jessica: "How'd you know this was here, Spike?"

Spike: "I… Googled it, okay?"

Jessica: "Well, if you could find her house…" I brought my hands up to the front gate. I sent an electric surge through it, shutting down its power. I then pushed it open. Bulk and Spike ran in behind me.

Jessica: "But guys… I can do this."

Bulk: "Regardless, we must protect you. Who knows what kind of danger awaits."

Jessica: "But you guys don't even know why I wanted to come here."

Bulk: "No we don't… do we?" They pondered to themselves for a few minutes. I sweatdropped. I wonder if these guys are rubbing off on Kincius. Or is it the other way around?

Spike: "No. We honestly don't."

Jessica: "Okay. I realized that I sold the Brunk family necklace to this girl, and it means too much to John, Ashley and even Kyle to be sold off for cash."

Bulk: "The Brunk family necklace. How valuable is it?"

Jessica: "I have no f*ing clue. But if Captain Idiot wants it, you know it's worth something." Bulk and Spike nodded.

Bulk: "We will try our hardest to help you." We started walking further into the grounds, when all of a sudden…

Hillary: "AGH!" She was running away from a monster covered in wires. He was also pitch white.

Monster: "Get back here! That necklace is worth more than anything in this whole universe!" Bulk and Spike pulled out their wooden swords, and charged at the monster, screaming like samurai. The monster looked at Bulk and Spike, then roared at them. They ran away screaming, back towards the gate. Hillary saw me.

Hillary: "You? Why are you here?"

Jessica: "I have a little transaction issue I need to clear up with you."

Monster: "Who are you?"

Jessica: "I'm gonna cut the chitchat. Pirate Power! Transform!" She morphed very quickly into the Yellow Pirate Ranger. She got her Pirate Saber and Power Musket, then shot at the monster. The monster dodged them, then charged at Jessica, attempting to punch her. She ducked under it, then sliced him across the chest. He jumped away, then charged back, attempting to kick her. Jessica multiplied into three of her, each holding a saber and a musket. They then surrounded him. He kicked one of them. The clone vanished. One Jessica recreated another one. They each shot bullets at the monster from all sides. They each then slashed him with a glowing yellow blade. He fell into Hillary's pool. He got electrocuted, then got launched out.

Monster: "I, Ghostbow, will not retreat with nothing!" He charged back at Jessica.

Jessica's: "You punks never learn." They went back into one of her. She then pulled out her PDS Yellow Ranger Key.

Jessica: "PDS! Distress!" Her pirate outfit disappeared, then a new white outfit appeared with a sun emblem on the left of her outfit near the arm. Her helmet gained a black visor, then added on a panther design right above it. She also got a scarf. Her pants were yellow while her boots were white. A panther roared at the end of her transformation.

Jessica: "Peace Defense Squad! Yellow Ranger!"

Ghostbow: "I don't care what yellow ranger you are! You're going down!" He charged again, while Jessica jumped towards him, landing a barrage of kicks. She then did a barrage of punches, then roundhouse kicked Ghostbow. He fell to the ground. Jessica backflipped away gracefully, then landed on her feet. Ghostbow got back up, and they exchanged punches and kicks again. She then pulled out her Defender Stick, which looked like a cop's tonfa weapon, then jammed it into his gut. He fell into the pool again. Hillary got up, seeing Ghostbow get re-electrocuted, then got launched back out, and he landed on his back this time. Jessica stepped on his belly.

Jessica: "This is so easy I don't even have to electrocute you myself." Ghostbow grabbed my leg, then swung me to the ground. He kicked me into the pool. I swam back out.

Jessica: "You ruined my Ranger suit."

Ghostbow: "Big whoop!" Jessica pulled out her Yellow Operation Overdrive Key.

Jessica: "Overdrive! Accelerate!" I lost her PDS outfit, then got a new yellow outfit with shoulder pads, and got yellow boots with white pants. A compass design appeared on my chest, and her helmet attached to her head.

Jessica: "Kick into Overdrive! Yellow Ranger!" I made the Yellow Overdrive Ranger's action pose.

Ghostbow: "HIYAH!" He started charging at me.

Jessica: "Drive Claws!" I got what looked like giant bulldozer scoops for her hands, then started slashing at him with them. I then pulled off the finishing attack with the Drive Claws, slashing one upwards, then the other. On the second one, Ghostbow was launched into the air.

Jessica: "And never come back!" She demorphed to human. Hillary's mouth was now wide open.

Jessica: "As I was going to say before I was SO rudely interrupted…"

Hillary: "You were so cool…"

Jessica: "Yeah, I'm cool, I know. Either way, I need that necklace back."

Hillary: "But you sold it to me."

Jessica: "The transaction wasn't completed. The Green Ranger ripped up the check."

Hillary: "That little…"

Jessica: "Anyway… Can I please have that necklace back."

Hillary: "No."

Jessica: "EXCUSE ME?" Nobody says 'no' to me!

Hillary: "Once a sale is completed…"

Jessica: "Which it wasn't! My friend ripped up your check!"

Hillary: "Either way, you said you sold it."

Jessica: "Return it to me… NOW."

Hillary: "No."

Jessica: "Two strikes, missy. Don't make it a third."

Hillary: "Security!" Some guards immediately surrounded me.

Guard: "Excuse me, ma'am. Ms. Akashi needs you removed from the premises."

Jessica: "Not until I get that f*ing-" I got tasered, but that only made me more powerful, thanks to my electric powers from Chip. I blasted all of the security guards away in one blow.

Hillary: "Oh God… What are you?"

Jessica: "A Power Ranger, and a Pirate!" First time I tried REALLY being one. She was backing away, towards her bushes. I got my electric orb in my hand, then tossed it. It exploded, sending sparks through the whole area. She got struck with them. When I tried to get the necklace, however, I got jabbed in the back of my neck by something. I pulled it out. It was a tranquilizer dart.

Jessica: "Oh… s*…" I passed out.

Waking up, I found myself tossed in a garbage can. My morpher rang, and I picked it up.

Jessica: "Hello?"

Ken: "Oh thank God! Where the hell are you?" I heard some yelling other than Ken's going on.

Jessica: "Hi, baby. It's me."

Ken: "Just tell me where you are, please!"

Jessica: "I'm outside the Akashi mansion. I'm still in the state."

Ken: "You just NOW got there?"

Jessica: "No. I've been here a little while. I got tranked, then got tossed in with their garbage…" I suddenly got pissed.

Jessica: "You little bitch!"

Ken: "What?"

Jessica: "That Hillary bitch tossed me in with her garbage! I'm a F*ING POWER RANGER!" Oh ho ho… Nobody tosses me out with the trash and lives to tell the f*ing tale. Not even this punk.

Ken: "Kyle is destroying stuff in here now. He's getting very impatient about your absence."

Jessica: "Tell him I'm still working on this-"

Ken: "Work faster, damn it! He's blown up parts of the living room already! John and I are hiding behind a frikkin' table!"

Jessica: "What about Ash?"

Ken: "Ashley's… um… trying to calm him down. It's not working."

Jessica: "I guess I gotta hurry then. I'll call back as soon as I get the necklace."

Ken: "Hurry! Love ya!" I hung up. I'm trying to keep the Ken/me thing on the low side for now. Ashley and Kincius have been at it long enough, so whatever. Surprised they haven't done _it_ yet. Oh well. I popped my head out of the garbage can finally, and saw that Bulk and Spike left me behind. Traitors. Oh well. Time for pirate mode. I got out of the garbage can, then pulled my shirt off, revealing a jumpsuit. Ashley can do it. Why can't I? I then slipped on a ski mask, then multiplied myself. My clone shoved me over the fence. I lowered my hand down to pull her up, then we both dived into the front yard. My clone remerged with me, the I ran towards the house.

Kyle's POV.

What the f* was keeping Jessica out so long? It's a simple job!"

Kyle: "Where the hell is she?" I punched the wall. Navi was hiding in the kitchen. I saw her poke her head out while I threw a vase at her. Navi flew back into the kitchen while the vase hit the door.

Ashley: "Kyle! Chill out! Jessica has to have things under control by now!"

Ken: "She's right, man! She's at the home of the bitch who snatched it!"

Kyle: "SOLD IT!" I tossed a fireball at Ken. He put up a force field in front of the table. It disintegrated on the force field.

John: "Kyle, it's okay. Jessica's getting Ashley's necklace back. She's still within state lines, I mean, come on! Everything's okay now."

Kyle: "I won't be fine until she returns with the fucking necklace! ARGH!" I kicked the wall in front of me. I never thought I'd actually bitch over a necklace, but I'm doing it now. 

Ashley: "Everything's going to be fine! Jessica's a dependable girl, right?"

Ken: "Yes."

Kyle: "But I'M usually the idiot ranger! Why did she have to try and be it herself!"

John: "She mentioned something about more than doubling our money intake."

Kyle: "Not worth Ashley's family heirloom!"

Ashley: "Kyle, just sit down so you can relax."

Kyle: "I'm not finished venting, woman!" I punched a hole in the wall. Ashley ran into her room.

John: "She's going to start crying now, man." My eyes got wider.

Kyle: "Ashley! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Ken: "Tell her how sorry!"

Kyle: "Ashley…"

Ashley: "I never thought I'd near that from your mouth!" She did start crying.

Kyle: "Ashley… Ashley! I'm sorry! Really!" I heard the sound of Ashley absorbing some sort of solid. She then opened the door, and clobbered me with a steel fist. I keeled over, and started coughing. She slammed the door on me so she could be alone.

Ashley: "This is how I vent, Mister!"

John: "Dude… get back here before you make it worse…" I phased through her door.

Ken: "DUDE!" I saw her sitting on her bed, her hands still made into steel fists. She punched me in the face this time, then hurled me into the table Ken and John set up to protect themselves.

Ashley: "CLEAN THIS MESS UP! WAAAHHHH!" She ran back into her room.

Ken: "When a girl wants to be alone, you leave her the hell alone, man."

Kyle: "Geez. Thanks for the heads up, Ken!" They helped me up. Navi flew out of the kitchen.

Navi: "Is it safe yet?"

John: "Yes. Let's get this mess cleaned up already."

Ken: "It's a hellhole in here."

Kyle: "Yeah… it sort of is, isn't it…" We went to start cleaning, which we did. Ashley came out of her room, sniffling after a while.

Kyle: "Tada!" Ashley giggled a bit, then hugged me again.

John: "You okay?"

Ashley: "Yes. Kyle's bound to say stupid things when he's mad."

Kyle: "That's true. Heh… heh…"

Ken: "That's not even the half of it…" My morpher rang. I picked it up.

Kyle: "Hello?"

Jessica: "Hola, mi Capitan!"

Jessica's POV

Kyle: "Oh, hi, Dora the Explorer."

Jessica: "Don't you f*ing go there, Baboso! Don't you f*ing go there!" I was waiting outside of the GalleonZord.

Kyle: "Yeah, fine. Did you get the necklace back?"

Jessica: "After expertly sneaking around her mansion and walking back without Bulk and Spike's Chevy Silverado? Yes."

Kyle: "How'd it go?"

Jessica: "You know, slink over some lasers, wall-crawling over guards, knock-out gas… switching the real necklace for a fake one… you know."

Kyle: "Okay. Fine. You can teleport back in, Puta."

Jessica: "OH! You did not!"

Kyle: "Yes I did, motherf*er! Have I got some insults for you!" I teleported right into the ship, then grabbed Kyle from behind, and flipped him behind me. He slammed into the wall. I got on top of him, preparing to clobber him, when Ashley grabbed me, and tossed me into the wall behind me. Ken and John backed off.

Ashley: "I think you've done enough for today."

Jessica: "He called me Dora the Explorer, and a bitch in Spanish!"

Kyle: "You called me a retard in Spanish!"

Jessica: "You actually have a Spanish/English dictionary?" He nodded.

Jessica: "Hijo de puta madre."

Kyle: "Yes I am. What'cha gonna do about it?"

Jessica: "I'm too tired to deal with this bullcrap."

Kyle: "Me too. Everyone, lights out. *YAWN!*" He yawned, and we all went to sleep. Even Navi flew to the captain's seat, and shut herself down for the night.

The next day…

Ashley: "You'll never guess what's for breakfast!"

Jessica: "I can hardly wait." She walked out of the kitchen while the rest of us were still sitting down.

Ashley: "Scrambled eggs!"

Kyle: "Alright! Yes!"

Ken: "Eggs!"

Jessica: "Wee…"

John: "Mmm…" She set the plates out, and we ate them within 10 minutes. Once we finished, she even brought out some sausages.

Kyle: "I see you're wearing your family necklace now."

Ashley: "Well… thanks." She smooched him. He then face-planted into his sausages.

Jessica: "I give that an eight upon ten. Not bad."

Kyle: "Thank you!" He ate his sausages.

John: "You're unusually less negative today."

Ken: "Yeah, Jess. What gives?"

Jessica: "My BFF has her signature necklace back. How am I not going to be at least a little happy?"

Ashley: "Thanks, Jessie."

Kyle: "Yeah. Good job."

Jessica: "No problem."

Navi: "I hope you all are enjoying your breakfast. I wish I could eat!"

Jessica: "Why?"

Navi: "I have smelling receptors. The aromas are so delectable! I want to be able to eat myself!"

Jessica: "Good luck with that one." Our emergency alerts went off.

Ken: "What is it this time?"

Navi: "Ghostbow's back!" My eyes widened.

Jessica: "He's at the Akashi mansion, isn't he?"

Navi: "Yes! It's horrible! He's chasing some girl! Going to get her necklace!"

Ashley: "Huh?" She ran to look at the images on screen. She saw Hillary running around, and her necklace had a regular painted B on it, rather than her engraved B.

Ashley: "The monster's been after my necklace?"

John: "What? Is he obsessed with jewelry?"

Jessica: "Well, I researched it while the rest of you were sleeping." Everyone, including Navi looked at me.

Jessica: "That necklace is made out of one of the most valuable universal materials, and that's why the Zangyack wanted it so badly."

Ashley: "Which is?"

Jessica: "Gigalorium."

John: "No way! You can use that to power weapons of planetary destruction!" Ken gulped.

Jessica: "That's exactly what it's made of."

John: "So that's why the monster keeps appearing there. You can't come by Gigalorium on Earth."

Kyle: "Then let's go." Ashley wrapped her hand around her necklace. Then nodded. Once we teleported out, with Kyle sliding down his rope, as usual, we headed over to Hillary Akashi's mansion. Ashley flew beside John's massive chunk of rock. I served as navigator again, while Kincius and Ken got on lookout.

Jessica: "Hey, Kincius? Got anything yet?"

Kyle: "Nope."

Ashley: "This all started because of this necklace!"

John: "If I'd have known it was made of Gigalorium, I would have destroyed it!"

Ashley: "What?"

John: "Gigalorium can only power machines if it's used in massive quantities. The Zangyacks must be getting pretty low in the Gigalorium supply, so they tried to get yours. They think it still belongs to the girl at the mansion."

Jessica: "Well we got it."

Ken: "We shouldn't tell them that."

Jessica: "Duh."

John: "We're coming to the mansion."

Kyle: "I'm going to dive-bomb the place." He jumped off of the rock, then dived like a meteor into the grounds of the mansion. Ashley flew behind him, while John went behind her. Kincius tackled the monster. He flew into a brick wall while we landed in front of Hillary.

Hillary: "Who are you guys?" She recognized me instantly.

Hillary: "You!"

Jessica: "Oh boy. Here we go."

Hillary: "You snuck in last night, didn't you!"

Jessica: "I now realize that necklace is ours. I'll say that."

Ashley: "Speaking from rich girl to rich girl, it actually was a family heirloom. I needed it back."

Hillary: "You lie!" Kincius walked up to her, then grabbed her by her neck, lifting her off of the ground. She was gasping and breathing for air.

Kyle: "We're Power Rangers, you bitch. We're also pirates. What we need and the reasons behind it far exceed your reasons for wanting it. We take what we want if we can't get it any other way, either." He dropped her. She was now coughing because of it.

Kyle; "And gain a few pounds. What are you, anorexic?" I actually snickered for a second. I just noticed it myself.

John: "That's new."

Ghostbow: "Give me the necklace, Power Punks!" He got out of his hole in the wall.

Kyle: "Not gonna happen." He pulled out his morpher and his Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Ready?"

Jessica, Ken, John and Ashley: "Ready!" We pulled out our Ranger Keys and morphers as well.

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We morphed into the Pirate Rangers instantaneously.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!" We then got out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets. Ghostbow summoned an army of Gormin and SuGormin.

Ghostbow: "Destroy them!" They charged at us, but some went after Hillary next. She ran off.

Kyle: "Jessie! Save her!"

Jessica: "Let them get her! She's not even wearing the right necklace!"

Kyle: "Jessica Waters! NOW!" I sighed, then charged in her direction. The monsters nearly had her. I shot them down, then multiplied into three of me. We each shot electricity waves out through the crowd of Gormin. They turned around, and shot back with their missiles. They took out my two clones, but not me. I jumped up, then charged my Pirate Saber.

Jessica: "Lightning SLASH!" I slashed the Gormin in half here. I then kicked them up and down the area, and shot more of them. I did a roundhouse kick to another, then shot them with an electric bullet.

Hillary: "Why are you trying to save me?"

Jessica: "I'm a Power Ranger. It's what I do." I fired at them again, then got ready to morph. I pulled out the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Key.

Jessica: "Lightspeed! Rescue!" When I turned the key, I lost my pirate outfit, then a half-oval, half rectangular shield flew into me, giving me a yellow outfit with a white line dividing my yellow part into quarters, with yellow boots, pants, and a skirt. My helmet then popped on to me, with my visor shaped like a shield.

Jessica: "Lightspeed Yellow! Ready!" She used the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger's pose. The Gormin then charged at her. She charged at them.

Jessica: "V-Lancer!" She pulled out a giant yellow staff weapon with a large blade poking out the top of it. She swung it around, slashing through the Gormin rather quickly. The SuGormin fired lasers at her. She jumped up to dodge theit attack, then dived back down, stabbing one of them, and hurling it around through the crowd. She then pulled out a blaster handle, and attached it to the bottom of her V-Lancer.

Jessica: "V-Lancer! Blaster Mode!" She shot lasers at the Gormin and SuGormin, then charged at them again, swinging her V-Lancer again. She dropped it, then pulled out her Rescue Drill, which was a large driller weapon on a sword handle. She sliced it around through the Gormin while it spun like a drill. She backflipped into the crowd, and spun it around through the whole crowd, finishing them off. Hillary got up, panting with relief.

Jessica: "I'll tell you why we needed that necklace so bad." Hillary stood attentively.

Jessica: "It was loaded up with a substance called Gigalorium."

Hillary: "Gigalorium?"

Jessica: "It's the most valuable metal in the universe, and…"

Hillary: "Then I could…"

Jessica: "No. It's better that we hang on to it."

Hillary: "Why?"

Jessica: "Perhaps if you listened to **everything** I said, or had to say, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."

Kyle's POV

We were in the middle of fighting the rest of the army that Ghostbow summoned. I shot a fireball at the SuGormin from my musket, then spun around, slashing a Gormin attempting to ambush me. Ken was fighting Ghostbow with a glowing Pirate Saber.

Ghostbow: "No! Water!"

Ken: "Are you afraid of a little water?"

Ghostbow: "AIYAH!" He punched Ken. Ken flew backwards. I threw a fireball at Ghostbow. He then immediately caught on fire.

Ghostbow: "Fire hot! Fire hot!" He then got splashed by Ken's water orb attack, which extinguished him, and he got electrocuted, sending him flying into the air, and towards John. John kicked up a boulder, then kicked it at Ghostbow. The impact sent him flying towards Ashley. She charged up her Pirate Saber with wind energy.

Ashley: "Tempest Slash!" She slashed forward. The wind energy knocked away Ghostbow, blowing him into another rock. He got down, then charged at us, attempting to punch all of us. The Gormin went to back him up. I slashed my sword downwards into them, then across. John stepped in the ground, opening a fault line, and the Gormin flew into it, as I punched the ground.

Kyle; "FIRE PUNCH!" I hit the ground, and out of it, erupted the whole army of Gormin and SuGormin.

Ken: "Aqua Strike!" He slashed his blade, sending a wave of water at the Gormin and SuGormin, destroying them, while Ashley shot form her musket, clearing out the remainder of them. Ghostbow punched me, while John jumped up, and hit him with a sword slash. Ken kicked him, and Ashley flew into the air, then charged into him. He nearly fell into the pool again, while he charged. When he tried to hit Ken this time, Ken created a force field.

Ghostbow: "Huh?"

Ken: "Yeah. You can't punch through this, can you?" He then created a water pillar from the ground, launching Ghostbow upwards. Ashley absorbed the metal from her Pirate Saber, covering her whole body with it, then jumped up with her wind power. She power punched the monster, sending him flying at me. I lit myself on fire, then ran through him, turning intangible. I landed on the ground while he lit on fire again. Ken splashed him, and electrocuted him again. More Gormin and SuGormin appeared as reinforcements.

John; "I'm seriously starting to get pissed off here!"

Ashley: "Me too!" She de-armored.

Kyle: "Tine for our trump card!" I pulled out the Red Tek Ranger Key. Everyone pulled out their respective color for that series.

All of us: "Tek Card! Full Power!" My morph had me fly through an A and a spade, immediately giving me my new outfit. I had a cape. And my helmet had a spade on it.

Ken's morph had him fly through a Jack card and a diamond. He got a blue outfit with a diamond on his helmet. The cape was also there.

John's morph had him fly through a King card, and a clover. He got a clover visor, and a green caped outfit to complete it.

Ashley's morph had her fly through a Queen card, and a heart. Her outfit had a cape, a heart on her helmet, and it was pink. We then performed a role call.

Kyle: "The Ace of Spades! Red Tek Ranger!"

Ken: "The Jack of Diamonds! Blue Tek Ranger!"

John: "The King of Cloves! Green Tek Ranger!"

Ashley: "The Queen of Hearts! Pink Tek Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers Tek!" The Gormin and SuGormin looked unpleased at our new outfits, and charged. We ran at them. I was punching them as they came at me, then jumped up, spinning my leg around into their heads. I landed, then did a side kick attack, and then a back kick. I pulled out my special weapon, jumping into the air as I did so.

Kyle: "Spade Bow!" I shot out arrows with spades on them, shooting the Gormin and SuGormin through the heads. I then landed, and backed away, shooting them down as I backed up. Ken did a jump kick, then punched a SuGormin. One shot at him. he ducked under it, then tripped it once he slid towards it. He got up, then knocked it out. He charged into the Gormin, and was punching them one by one as they came at him. He then got his own weapon out.

Ken: "Diamond Cutter!" It was a blade weapon, shaped like a tonfa. He held on to it like Ashley holds the Rhino Blade. He swung it like he was going to do a side chop on something the whole time. He kicked another Gormin coming at him, then sliced it. He also punched a SuGormin with his weapon.

John: "Megaton Club!" On his left hand, he had a device covering his whole hand. Once he shot a giant ball out of it, it was attached to a chain. He slammed a Gormin with it, then was spinning the ball around like it was a chained mace. He swung it into every minion that charged at him. He bopped a monster with his left hand, then kicked it. He swung his mace into every enemy behind that one. A Gormin attempted to smash him with its clubm but he swung the mace back around into it;

Ashley: "Heart Chakram!" He got a chakram shaped like a Q. She hurled it into the crowd of SuGormin, decapitating them in the slashes. Once the attack was done, she caught it again, then charged into her enemies like Axel, and swinging and spinning her chakram like Axel would. We finished off the last of the Gormin and SuGormin once we combined the powers of all of our weapons together.

Ghostbow: "NO! My minions!" He charged at us while we put our weapons away.

Kyle: "Time for the Blitzkrieg Tornado!"

John: "That always makes me dizzy!"

Ashley: "Already for ya!" The four of us joined hands, and we charged at Ghostbow, spinning like a tornado. We eventually became one, and lifted Ghostbow off of the ground, splashing him into the pool, where he got electrocuted. He flew out, flying into the girl's house. He jumped out, while we got ready for him again.

Jessica's POV

Hillary: "So, that necklace has the power to destroy the planet if it isn't…"

Jessica: "If it's put into a device that can manipulate its latent energy, yes."

Hillary: "Okay. I'll let you keep it. Besides, this fake doesn't look that bad." She raised it so I could see it. It still looked pretty, yes, but it was a fake nonetheless.

Jessica: "I'm sorry I had to steal it to make my point, but…"

Hillary: "You don't mess around with family heirlooms. I know. I wish you told me that sooner." I lowered my head.

Jessica: "I wish I did, too, damn it."

Hillary: "Now show that monster what being the Yellow Ranger is like!" I raised my head back up.

Jessica: "Okay. Thanks for understanding." I pulled out my Yellow Turbo Key, inserting it into my morpher, then twisting it.

Jessica: "Shift into Turbo!" A lightning bolt went off.

Jessica: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" My Lightspeed outfit disappeared, then a belt appeared with a holster in it for the Auto Blaster, then the outfit materialized over me, while the helmet pieced itself together around my head. My morph ended.

Jessica: "Stay here, Ms. Akashi."

Hillary: "Okay." I sped into battle, ahead of the others. I charged into Ghostbow once he jumped down, then started pulverizing him with punches and kicks, and kicked him towards the pool, but he stopped himself this time. Ken, in Blue Tek Ranger form, walked up behind him, and pushed him in. He got electrocuted, then flew into the wall to the left. He slammed into it. I then pulled out the Turbo Star Charges, and charged electricity into them, then fired an electric orb into Ghostbow. It exploded on him, as the others jumped into the air after him

Kyle: "Tek team attack 2!" The other joined hands around him.

All of them: "Blitzkrieg Kick!" Their combined kicking power sent him back into the wall.

Ghostbow: "AGH… AGH…" He was panting.

Jessica: "Not a bad plan, Ken."

Ken: "He hates water. Might as well take advantage of it, right?"

Ghostbow: "You stupid Power Rangers! HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY WAY!" He charged at us. We demorphed to Pirate form, and we each pulled out our Pirate Sabers, charging them up with our elemental Mystic energies.

Kyle: "FIRE SLASH!" He charged at Ghostbow, slashing him apart.

Ken: "WATER SPLASH!" He struck Ghostbow with water energy. He fell backwards.

Jessica: "LIGHTNING SLASH!" I charged at him, then slashed him with electricity. He flew upwards into the air. John jumped up to him.

John: "EARTH STRIKE!" He brought his sword into Ghostbow's chest, knocking him into the ground.

Ashley: "TEMPEST SLASH!" She struck him with her saber, blasting him into the wall behind him. Our attacks ended, but he was still up.

Kyle: "Time for the Final Wave!" He pulled out his Pirate Ranger Key. We each inserted them into our sabers after him.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

All of us: "HAAAAAAA…."

Ghostbow: "NO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" He charged at us.

All of us: "QUINTUPLE PIRATE SLASH!" We slashed our swords downwards, then created crescent energy waves. Kyle's was on fire, Ken's had water droplets soaring behind it, mine was sparking, John's had leaves flying behind it, and Ashley's had wind coming from behind it. The first time we used this move, it was just regular energy waves, too. All five waves hit Ghostbow, and he exploded behind us.

Kyle: "All in a day's work, Rangers!" I looked at Ken this time. He looked at me, and for some reason, I jumped into his arms. It was a spur of the moment thing, y'know?

Ashley: "Yeah…" She then looked at Kyle. Kyle was about to pull his helmet off, when a purple laser hit the ground behind us, making Ghostbow grow to giant size.

Ghostbow: "Hi, Rangers! Haha!" He the attempted to step on us. We ran out, and managed to take him far enough away from Hillary's mansion.

Kyle: "I'm summoning the GalleonZord!" he typed '5501' into his morpher, and the GalleonZord came flying towards us. We each typed in '8578' to be pulled into it, and we ran to our battle stations.

All of us: "Deploying Zords!" We rapidly deployed all four of the other Zords.

All of us: "Zords, combine!" Our zords all combined into one robot.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Transformation complete!"

Ghostbow: "I'm not scared of you!" He ran at us. We pulled out the Megazord's Armada Sabers, then charged at him. We slashed him as he attempted to punch us. Kyle activated the shoulder cannons, firing into him at max power. Ghostbow fell to the ground. He then got back up, and kicked us. We fell backwards. We the sheathed the swords, and Kyle, John, and Ken released all of our cannon fire into him. He jumped back, and the meagzord ran at him again.

Jessica: "HIYAH!" I made the left leg roundhouse kick Ghostbow, then Ashley spun it around, making us side kick him. We pulled the sabers back out, then did an X-Scissor slash on him. He fell backwards, landing on his butt. We jumped up into the air, attempting to elbow drop him.

Kyle (Jack): "Ahoy, bitch! Say 'ello to our elbow!" The Megazord elbowed his face, then mounted on top of him. We launched the shoulder cannons at his face, as he pushed us off, then punched us away, toppling the megazord over.

John: "Not bad, but…" He let loose laser fire from the left fist cannon. It got Ghostbow in the gut. We re-grabbed our Armada Sabers, then slashed him across the chest again. He backed up.

Jessica: "Enough of this bullcrap!" I made the megazord charge with both blades, and we stabbed Ghostbow with both at the same time. With them, we hurled him into the air, and he flew towards outer space.

Jessica: "It's time for our special artillery fire!" I pulled out the SPD Yellow Ranger Key. Everyone else followed up with theirs.

Ashley: "Let's do this!"

All of us: "Ranger Keys, set!" Our compartments opened, revealing our gatling cannons, and the siren in the chest.

All of us: "Armada Patrol Megazord!" We directed our cannons into the air.

All of us: "Judgment Blast! GO!" We fired from the gatling cannons and the shoulder cannons at Ghostbow. He kept getting pelted with shots until he exploded.

Ken: "That had better have taken out the Zangyack mother ship!"

John: "I hope so, too."

Jessica; "Probably not…"

Kyle: "In any case, victory is ours!" He did a thumbs up as Ashley jumped him. She ripped his helmet off, and they started making out in the cockpit.

Jessica: "Oh my GOD!" I then shrugged, though, and jumped Ken. I was just snuggling him, though.

John: "This is why I feel unloved!" He sighed.

Later…

Ashley had fixed Hillary's mansion. Her security had also started cleaning up the grounds from the battle that happened with Ghostbow.

Hillary: "Thanks for saving me from that awful monster."

Jessica: "It's what we do."

Hillary: "If you ever need me to help, I can make some calls and see what I can do for you all." Kyle smiled.

Kyle: "Well, I always have wanted…" I covered his mouth, and got him in a headlock.

Jessica: "Thank you, Ms. Akashi! Haha… Damn it, Kincius!" I pushed him away as Ken and John caught him.

Hillary: "Anyway… I shall also forgive you for selling me something that would make the Zangyack target me."

Jessica: "Like I said, the transaction didn't get completed… Hahaha…" I laughed nervously.

Hillary: "Oh well. I hope to meet you again someday, Jessica."

Jessica: "Something tells me it won't be the last time we run into each other, ma'am…"

The End.

Next time… On Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

During a battle with a past enemy of Jungle Fury, John and Ashley realize they need tons more training. So, after Navi has a prediction, we track it down to Casey, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger. Will Casey help us, or will he fail to? Find out next time on… Power Rangers, Pirate Armada!


	8. Calling to the Beast Inside!

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Chapter 7: Calling to the Beast Inside!

Log Entry: Ashley and Kyle. Pirate Rangers Pink and Red.

Ashley's POV

Hi. It's today that we met the Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Casey Rhodes. It all had started when we were just starting an ordinary day.

John: "Ashley! Pass me the salt!" John asked me to pass the salt over, so I did. We had something new I tried cooking.

Ashley: "Here." John sat across from me all the time. I passed it to him, and he grabbed it right out of my hands. He sprinkled it on his food. It was my experimental version of a McGriddle. Kyle commented on how he liked it so much, and I decided to get it's recipe from the manager. I had to do a little pirate stuff, but thankfully, not much of it.

Flashback to that day…

Ashley: "I'm not going to ask AGAIN, you scurvy dog!" I wildly fired a musket shot through the walls. He jumped.

Ashley: "Give me the recipe to your Sausage, Egg, and Cheese McGriddles!" I held the gun to his head. Of course, I never would do it, but this was purely for scare tactics. He pushed the recipe towards me. I took it, then left.

Ashley: "The Pirate Armada thanks you for your services." I closed it completely. The others were waiting for me outside. Jessica looked impatient.

Jessica: "Did you get it?"

Kyle; "Well?"

Ashley: "I only had to fire one shot." Everyone in the restaurant looked at me shockingly.

Ashley: "The manager's still alive, everyone!" They all went back to eating. I laughed to myself.

Kyle: "Good." For some reason, business runners don't trust us, but the workers know we're to be trusted, even if we go far to get what we want sometimes.

Ken: "Let's get out of here before he calls the police." We ran out as fast as we could.

End flashback.

Jessica: "At least everyone was alive at the end of the day. I must say, you did this pretty well."

Kyle: "No kidding, Ashes. Mmmm."

Ken: "Eh, good."

John: "Uh huh. Just needed more salt." I smiled.

John: "Now I gotta check for the true name of Emperor Zangyack." True, Empeor Zangyack's real name is not known to the public. It's the most closely guarded secret on the Zangyack Empire's home planet. It's somewhere near Eltar, but that's all we know. We don't have an honest-to-God drive to go there, either, so we don't.

Kyle: "John, take as long as you need." He nodded. Once he got started, he reentered the Zangyack's computer base.

John: "I'm in." He started searching past the monster names, and he hacked even farther than the real commander's names, then tried to enter the last firewall to the Emperor's homepage, but it blocked him.

Navi: "AGH!" This firewall's locked tight!"

John: "Let's see how tight!" he started typing faster than he ever had, but every command he entered just bounced right off of the firewall.

Navi: "DARN! That hurt!"

John: "Stay with me, Nav!"

Navi: "I'm trying!" Yeah, John uses Navi as his hacking gear, and it always worked up until now.

Ken: "Do you know what codes you're using?"

John: "The only thing is, I've never seen this kind of firewall. It's pretty damn resilient, too!"

Jessica: "Try some more complicated program or something, then."

John: "Already on it. Here goes my most powerful hacking program…"

Navi: "Oh no…" John typed in his longest command stream that I've ever seen. When he hit enter, the firewall got hit hard, but it still would not open.

Navi: "OWWW!" It apparently hit Navi so hard it shut down all power to the ship, and she flew towards the wall. John and Jessica ran down into the ship's hull at the bottom, while I got Navi back from falling into the wall.

Kyle (Jack): "Everybody! Brace yourselves to somethin'! It's gonna be one hell of a fall!" Ken and I braced ourselves against the chairs. Kyle jumped onto his captain's chair. The ship fell for only a split second before the power switched on again. We floated back up. John and Jessica came back.

Jessica: "Power outage. We just found the Power Switch, that's all."

John: "All it took was switching it."

Kyle: "Good. Oh God, I was scared."

Ken: "Scared of a little water?"

Kyle: "HEY!"

Ken: "Chill out, little brother."

Jessica: "It's okay… We're on a ship, after all."

Kyle: "It would render my fire useless, that's all!" He got up from the chair, while Ken and I got up from our sofa seats.

Jessica: "Anyway, I've finished the recent repairs I've had to make from the battle with Ghostbow, too. Feel free to mess around with whatever you need to."

Ashley: "Thanks."

Jessica: "No problemo." I jumped to my feet, while everyone else went back to what they would usually do, I saw Kyle grab out a rum bottle, then chugged it down.

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "HmmMmm?"

Ashley: "Your secret's safe with me." He nodded, then walked towards me, but tripped into my arms. I smooched him on the cheek. He laughed like a drunk would.

Ashley: "I'll put you to bed for now." Kyle nodded. I put him in the bed. The secret is, Kyle can't swim for crap. He'd bob underwater in seconds. I've tried getting him to swim, but I never got a darned thing right with him. He'd sink in an instant most times. He's not too afraid to dive from a diving board or bob his head under for a few seconds, but he can't swim any kind of distance. John and Jessica did not know about it, and I believe he's told Ken, as he tells Ken everything nowadays. Ken doesn't try to drown him in water with his water attacks during power sparring, but that's about all I notice. I sighed, walking back out of Kyle's room. John was fixing up Navi. John and Navi have such an awesome friendship… It's like if Navi were made human, he'd immediately take her. Or something like that.

Navi: "Oh…"

John: "I'm sorry, Navi. I'm… so f*ing sorry…" he sniffled. He then turned Navi back on.

Navi (Ominously): "Pursue the one with the spirit of a tiger within his body… that's all!" She flew up, flying around erratically.

John: "A prediction?"

Ashley: "She must have hit the firewall on Emperor Zangyack's database hard enough…" Ken and Jessica just got back from what they were doing, and saw that we were weirded out a bit.

Jessica: "What's wrong?"

Ashley: "Navi just had a prediction."

Ken: "What did she say?"

Navi: "I said find someone with the spirit of a tiger within his body! YAY!" She flew around the room, repeating, "I'm cured, I'm cured…" Over and over again. It's like Navi's secretly a spazz…

John: "Someone with the spirit of a tiger…" They paused to think about it with me.

Ashley: "I got nothing."

Ken: "Well, we met both the Mystic Force Red Ranger…"

Jessica: "Nick."

Ken: "And we've met the SPD Red Ranger.

Jessica: "Jack."

John: "Hey, Navi!" Navi looked back at us.

Navi: "Yes?"

John: "Did you see any kind of red in your vision?"

Navi: "The tiger was red, yes. Why?"

John: "So that lowers it down."

Ashley: "I got nothing." I didn't know much about my predecessors at all… I should work on that, shouldn't I?

Jessica: "It's on the tip of my tongue…" We thought about it.

Ken: "It's either Jungle Squad or Jungle Fury. I don't know. I think it's Jungle Fury, though. Where's Kyle? He'd at least know that, right?"

Ashley: "Kyle drunked himself on a bottle of rum. He's not exactly going to be a huge help right now."

Ken: "So, we have to figure out how we're going to wake him up?"

John: "Sober him up. Get him something to eat! Anything!" I ran into the kitchen, and pulled out the one thing that would get him to calm down.

Ashley: "Babyback ribs." I order some from the Applebee's in the city occasionally for him. To go, of course. I ran off to his room, and he got up from the smell of it. I brought one onto his nose. He grabbed it, and ate like an animal. He then grabbed the rest of the rib rack, and ate that. Such animalistic behavior…

Kyle: "Ah… much better. That's gonna help me zober up fashter. Anyway, what's ze deal big?" He's slurring his speech.

Ashley: "Navi got a prediction."

Kyle: "What kinda kinda predilection?" That's the alcohol talking, I guess. Oh well.

Ashley: "Navi said 'To find the one with the spirit of the tiger within his body.' Are there any Rangers you know with a tiger spirit in them?" Out of all of us, Kyle is a somewhat knowledgable encyclopedia on the Ranger teams. Somewhat. We hoped that he knew this one. I dragged him out, sitting him down on the couch. All four of us, including Navi, stared down at him.

Kyle: "Hey, every-bodbody!" He flung his arms out.

Kyle: "Group hug!" We all looked at each other weirdly. We did a group hug, with Navi flying around the outside, trying to figure out where to go.

Ashley: "Just hug one of our backs."

Navi: "Okay." She hugged John's back.

Kyle: "I love all you guys. You know that?"

Jessica: "Even me?"

Kyle: "Y-yes… You're all like fambly."

Ken: "Oh God… This could take awhile."

Ashley: "I'll get him another rib rack."

John: "What he needs is some water. Get me an Aquafina." We let go of him, and Jessica handed him one. John forced Kyle's mouth open, and made him drink the water.

Kyle: "Famb…' He started gurgling on the water. Once John got it out, Kyle fell asleep.

Jessica: "Just like a baby. Wow." Being drunk has some gnarly effects on Kyle, yes, but… I never thought this would happen.

Ken: "Now we have to wait for him to wake up."

John: "Who knows how long that'll be."

Navi: "A half hour. Tops."

30 minutes later… I heard Kyle getting up.

Kyle: "Who said I was a baby?"

Jessica: "The drunkard is up. Yay." We walked up to him.

Kyle: "What were you guys asking me?"

Ashley: "Navi got a prediction."

Kyle: "And?"

Ashley: "She said, "Find the one with the spirit of the tiger within him.' Who is that?"

Kyle: "Um… huh. Hold on." He walked into his room.

Ashley: "Huh?"

John: "AkaRed. If Kyle isn't familiar with it, maybe AkaRed knows."

Kyle's POV

I sobered up. I guess that rum had more alcohol content than I thought. Oh well.

Kyle: "Okay, AkaRed. I need your help again." AkaRed popped up from the bookcase in my room.

AkaRed: "The game guide to God of War 3? Seriously?"

Kyle: "Didn't know you liked video games, pal."

AkaRed: "Well, I've heard of them many times."

Kyle: "You know about Navi's latest prediction?"

AkaRed: "Yes, I believe I do. The one with the tiger that she spoke of is Casey Rhodes. The Red Ranger from Jungle Fury."

Kyle: "That's it! I only know the teams from Mighty Morphin' to Mystic Force well. All the others are sort of a blank. No wonder I couldn't immediately place it."

AkaRed: "Well, that's what you get, I suppose."

Kyle: "Okay. Where do we go?"

AkaRed: "Casey Rhodes is in the city of Ocean Bluff. Where the Jungle Karma Pizza place is."

Kyle: "Pizza Place! I am SO in!"

AkaRed: "Of course…" He vanished. At least he cleared it up. YES! I burst out of the room.

Kyle: "GUYS! We're going out to get Pizza!"

Jessica: "But we're supposed to be finding a Grand Power! What do you mean…"

Kyle: "To Ocean Bluff! Now!"

John: "I'll call Bulk and Spike…" He left the room, as I ran to the ship's helm. Ashley walked into the helm.

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "What is it, Ashes?"

Ashley: "Why are we going to a pizza place in that particular city?"

Kyle: "I know what I'm doing. It's the location of the prediction!"

Ashley: "Really? A pizza place?"

Kyle: "Where else do we go for it?" I made the ship fly towards Ocean Bluff in a hurry. Ashley left the helm, looking confused.

Ashley's POV

Why is Kyle concerned about pizza at a time like this? Is he still hungry? But why a particular joint in Ocean Bluff? What is Ocean Bluff? What's AkaRed trying to say? I'm confused.

Jessica: "Why a pizza joint?"

John: "Bulk. Just watch the city, please. We'll be right back."

Ken: "How's he reacting?"

John: "They don't want to be there without us a second time."

Ken: "Tell them it'll only be for a little while."

John: "He said we were gone for like, two hours last time."

Ken: "Then say… um… after like, three or four hours on the outside, okay?"

John: "You and Spike did it before, you can do it again, okay?" John hung up on them.

Jessica: "They don't think they can handle it?"

John: "Their precious cheese factory is destroyed. What are they supposed to do about it?"

Jessica: "Oh my God…"

Ashley: "I don't know what AkaRed said to him, but it has something to do with a pizza joint."

Jessica: "Can't wait to find out."

Ken: "Might as well grab a bite when we're there, huh?"

John: "I guess. We could use lunch."

Navi: "Pizza… Oh!"

Ashley: "Navi?"

Navi: "I did see a pizza joint in my vision!" We each fell down comically when she said that.

Ken: "You could've told us sooner!"

Ashley: "What the crap?"

Navi: "I didn't think it was important."

John: "Well, tell us everything you see next time. Come on. We need to figure out what's wrong with Kyle now… Ugh."

Later… We laid anchor a few miles away from Ocean Bluff, and we flew the rest of the way there. I landed on my feet, while John dropped his rock, and they all jumped off of it.

Kyle: "Look for a place called Jungle Karma Pizza." We ran into the city ahead of him, and found it. It apparently became half pizza joint, half martial arts classes. For an art called Pai Zhuq.

Kyle: "The Pai Zhuq Martial Arts school. Discover the power of the beast within."

Ashley: "That practically roars Jungle Fury."

John: "What are we waiting for? Let's get in." We ran inside. We ran up the stairs, as it apparently became a martial arts dojo upstairs. A guy in a red outfit was teaching kids martial arts moves.

Kyle: "Check this out, guys. Heh." He smiled.

Ashley: "So… Now what?"

Kyle: "Hey! You! The guy in red!" He ran onto the dojo floor.

Jessica: "This might not end well the way he's going for it…"

John: "I know. Kyle! Wait! Let them-" I grabbed his shoulder.

John; "Ashley…"

Ashley: "Let him try, okay?"

Ken: "Okay…"

John: "I fear for his safety. The tiger energy is strong with this one." He must have used Bridge's sensing abilities. He rarely uses it.

Jessica: "As do I." We saw him trying to make conversation with the guy in red martial arts robes. His robe had the Jungle Fury claw mark. I just noticed it. I pulled out my Rhino Ranger Key to see if I was right. I was right!

Ashley: "Whoa. Guys, he is the Jungle Fury Red Ranger." They pulled out their keys, too. They confirmed it after they flipped their keys open.

John: "No kidding." I saw a kid kick Kyle in the groin.

Ashley: "HEY!" I ran up to the kid. I said to him, "Watch where you throw your legs!"

Kid: "He's interrupting our class!"

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: "I'll talk to him when my class is done. Surely the universe can wait that long, right?"

Kyle; "Oof… you little s*wad…" He knocked the kid down.

Kyle: "How do you like it?" The kid started crying.

Kyle: "That's right! Pain hurts, doesn't it!" I pulled him away.

Ashley: "I am TERRIBLY sorry about my boyfriend… He's never this unruly…"

Kyle: "The fate of the universe is at stake, and you expect me to…" I covered his mouth.

Ashley: "You're waiting with ME, over here." I dragged him to the spectator's seats. I saw him growl at the kid. The kid made a tiger face. I set him down in between me and Ken.

Ken: "Good with kids, huh?"

Kyle: "That kid was WAY out of line!"

Ashley: "You made him."

Kyle: "You're taking HIS side? The little bugger kicked my junk!"

John: "That always happens, doesn't it?"

Jessica: "Why do I even bother…" We waited until the class was over. The kids left, while the last one stuck his tongue out at Kyle. Kyle flipped his Power Musket out and shot at the kid. The kid ran away screaming.

Kyle: "I got the last laugh you little S*!"

John: "It's a wonder we manage to get things done when he's like this."

Ashley: "Oh…" I gulped when the Jungle Fury Red Ranger sat down with all five of us.

John: "Once again, we apologize for our friend's actions."

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: "Quite frankly, little Ricky's always been a troublemaker. I can't blame your friend."

Kyle: "See! Ya see?"

Jungle Fury Red Ranger: "My name is Casey."

Kyle (Jack): "Captain Kyle Kincius of the Pirate Armada. Savvy?"

Ken: "Ken. Blue Ranger."

Jessica: "Jessica Waters. Yellow Pirate Ranger."

John: "John Brunk. The Green Ranger."

Ashley: "Pink Ranger. Ashley."

Casey: "So, it's our turn to get a visit from you?"

Kyle: "Yes. We need the Grand Power of Jungle Fury. Whatever it is, we will gladly take it."

Casey: "Ha ha… no."

Kyle: "What?"

Casey: "You shot at him!"

Kyle: "At his feet!"

Casey: "Out of all the things you could have done with Ricky? Shoot him?"

Kyle: "If I wanted to kill that little punk, I would have immediately done it. We're pirates. We go for the soonest and most convenient satisfaction w can get."

Ashley: "KYLE!"

Kyle: "And by the way… by the way…" I covered his mouth again, getting him in a headlock, restraining him.

Ken: "We'll make it up to you!"

John: "If you need a way to test us, we'll take whatever test you want! Just… don't say no outright. If we don't get your Grand Power, the Zangyacks will take over the universe forever."

Jessica: "Yeah!"

Casey: "And why should I do that?"

Ashley: "It might be the end of Pai Zhuq forever, too!" That struck a chord in Casey. His eyes widened at my statement.

Jessica: "There's some motivation, pal. Your martial art style might go bye bye!"

John: "We have your Ranger Keys, too. We'll be able to harness their full potential if you teach us how it works."

Ken: "And once that happens, we're one more step closer to beating the Zangyacks!"

Casey: "The end of Pai Zhuq means… no one will be able to discover their inner beasts, and control them."

Ken: "Exactly!" I let Kyle go.

Kyle: "I've actually dreamed I was a tiger once, too, Casey!" Everyone looked at him, including me.

Kyle: "It's true. I was like, a tiger, chasing after my prey, eating it, pouncing. It felt glorious to be such a powerful creature! Maybe that was your Ranger Key trying to reach out to me! I had that dream… four years ago."

Ken: "I did dream I was a Jaguar…"

Jessica: "I was fast. The cheetah felt like home."

John: "The howl of the wolf when I was at the zoo. It… enticed me."

Ashley: "The rhino. I've always enjoyed looking at a rhinoceros."

Casey: "That may have been your Ranger powers manifesting themselves for all these years, too." He pondered what he just heard from us.

Kyle: "Casey, I will be your most devoted student ever. Just please! We need that Grand Power!"

John: "So does the Morphing Grid. It's been compromised. We've already restored a little bit of it. We just need… Our morphers rang. We picked them up.

Navi: "Guys! Guys! It's a monster!"

John: "Who is it?"

Navi: "I don't know! He's just not a Zangyack!" Our eyes widened. So did Casey's.

Casey: "Can I go with you guys?"

Navi: "Guys? Who's that?"

Kyle: "We'll deal with it. Hold on, Navi."

Navi: "Aye aye, captain." She hung up. We put our morphers away.

Kyle: "Yeah. Come on Casey. We could use all the help we can get here."

Ashley: "John says your Tiger Spirit Energy is immense. Maybe we can use that."

John: "I did notice that."

Casey: "Thanks." We ran out into the city of Ocean Bluff, finding a white guy with a Chinese Dragon theme to him. His face looked like a helmet, really. It was hard to tell what he was supposed to be. He also had a lot of gold on him.

Kyle: "Huh. Navi's right. That's not a Zangyack. Doesn't give off the air of one.

Casey: "No. Impossible. He can't be…"

Kyle: "What's wrong?" I looked at him, too.

Casey: "Scorch. He possessed the spirit of a dragon in him. But… how? How is he back? We killed him!"

Kyle: "Apparently he has Zangyack help." The Gormin were with him, as well.

Casey: "Guess we'll just have to defeat him."

John: "Guess so."

Ashley: "Yeah. Let's kick ass."

Kyle: "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Ashley: "Well, you know." I smiled at him again. He smiled back, with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out his Power Musket. The rest of us did that, too, and fired away at him. Scorch dodged the fire while his Gormin minions hit the ground.

Scorch: "I thought something was off."

Kyle: "We're usually able to peg them with at least one barrage of shots before they notice us."

Jessica: "He must be really good at this thing."

Casey: "Scorch! Remember me?" Casey took a fighting stance. Scorch turned in his direction.

Scorch: "Pai Zhuq Student Casey Rhodes! What are you-"

Casey: "I'm a master now."

Scorch: "Makes no difference to me. Are they your students?"

Ken: "Not exactly yet, buddy."

Kyle: "We're the Pirate Armada. I'm surprised the Zangyack know you exist, much less brought you back to life."

Scorch: "It wasn't easy for me, I assure you. And they told me to kill you pirates if you got in my way."

John: "Not going to happen, pal! Let's go, guys!" Kyle pulled out his Pirate Key, and his morpher. We followed up.

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us (Minus Casey): "Pirate Power! Transform!" Our morphers shot out three X's, and a V. The first X created out black jumpsuits, the second X made our colored outfits, and finally, the V created our helmets while the X added the key and cutlass sword logo to them.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!" We then pulled our weapons out, and charged into battle to take out more of the Gormin. Casey went after Scorch. Casey and Scorch looked like they were fighting in Mortal Kombat. Casey threw a punch, and Scorch blocked, then retaliated, blowing Casey away.

Scorch: "Spirit of the Avalon Dragon!" He summoned his dragon spirit, then sent it flying towards Casey.

Casey: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" Casey summoned his Tiger Spirit Zord, albeit a smaller version of it. The two spirit images waged war on each other.

Scorch: "You cannot win, Casey! You've lost most of your Pai Zhuq powers in the Great War a year ago!"

Casey: "Doesn't mean I'm powerless!"

Kyle: "You tell him, pal!" He shot down a Gormin attempting to club him, then spun around to slash another Gormin. I shot one coming at him from behind, then jumped towards him, blowing the rest of them away.

Ashley: "I'll back you up!"

Kyle: "Got it!" He handed me his sword, and I absorbed the metal on it to cover my entire body. He ran towards the Gormin, and phased through a bunch of them, then spun back around, and shot them with fireballs from his musket. He put his weapons away, then did some hand signs while popping off his helmet.

Kyle: "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" He sent a large fireball at them, and the Gormin combusted in it. I swung my Pirate Saber as hard as I could into the Gormin, and every shot went right through them. One of them shot me with a missile, and an explosion happened, but I walked out of it unscathed.

Gormin: "Gor?"

Ashley: "I'm invincible, punk!" I pulled up my Power Musket.

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" I fired my wind bullet, and once it exploded, it blew all of them away.

Ken: "Water Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon Ken created ate the Gormin while Ken slammed it back into the ground. Ken then pulled his musket up, and shot bubbles out of the musket. They exploded when they hit the Gormin. Jessica had sliced one in half, then jumped into the air, and shot down electric bullets from her musket, short circuiting the Gormin, knocking them over. John stomped the ground, kicking up a boulder, then kicking it into the crowd.

John: "Earth Strike!" He slashed his blade forward, creating a fault line in the Earth's crust. The Gormin fell into it. Jessica the swung her blade around, knocking out the last bit of Gormin. We regrouped.

Jessica: "This is getting easier and easier! It's not even funny anymore!"

Ashley: "It's kind of the wrong time to be thinking that, guys."

Ken: "Why?"

Ashley: "Casey seemed really worried about this Scorch guy. We should be careful."

Kyle: "Nah. We'll take him out like every other Zangyack douchebag."

Ashley: "But he's not a Zangyack. Who knows what he is, or what he's capable of?"

Casey: "Guys! Do something!"

John: "Coming right up!" We charged towards Scorch, muskets a-blazing. Scorch dodged our bullets, then threw a fireball at us. Kyle, Ken, and Jessica dodged, but John and I got hit. We fell down, and had to take a breath from the impact of that attack. I had de-armored from the hit.

Kyle: "Ashley!" Casey ran over to me and John.

Casey: "I'll protect them while they're recovering! Just get Scorch!"

Kyle: "Okay!" They landed.

Scorch: "Aww, is the Wed Wanger afraid his wittle giwlfweind's gonnma get huwt?"

Kyle: "GRR!" I could see a small trace of aura energy pop out of him.

John: "Kyle's starting to show tiger energy. How?"

Casey: "Anyone can have a beast inside them. Maybe Kyle's is just starting to show."

Kyle: "SHUT THE F* UP, SCORCH!" He pulled out a Red Wild Force Key. Jessica and Ken got their colors, too.

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ken and Jessica: "Ready!"

Kyle, Ken, and Jessica: "Wild Access!" They morphed into the Red, Blue, and Yellow Wild Force Rangers.

Kyle: "Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger!"

Ken: "Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger!"

Jessica: "Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger!"

Kyle, Ken, and Jessica: "Power Rangers… Wild Force!" A growl echoed from out of nowhere.

Scorch: "The Zangyacks warned me about those Keys! I know how to fight that! Spirit of the Avalon Dragon!" He sent his dragon afterimage at them.

Ashley: "Kyle!"

Kyle; "Lion Blaster!" He summoned one of the Red Ranger's weapons, and fired into the illusion. The shots took the dragon out.

Scorch: "What?"

Ken: "Blue Shark Fighting Fins! EEYAH!" He was flying through the air, when he struck Scorch with his tonfa weapons. He then went back around, and started slashing Scorch with them. Scorch blocked one of his attacks, and did a thrust kick to knock Ken backwards.

Jessica: "HEY!" She sprouted wings from her outfit, then flew at Scorch, tackling him.

Jessica: "Golden Eagle Sword!" She swung her sword into Scorch. Scorch jumped backwards. He then charged at Jessica, and they were exchanging punches and kicks. Jessica punched him away, then Ken and Jessica charged at him from the front. Scorch put up a fighting stance.

Kyle: "Red Lion Fang!" He got his Lion gauntlet weapons, and charged after Scorch from behind.

Scorch: "Nice try, rangers!" He sent a fiery shockwave of energy at them, blowing them into buildings behind them.

John: "Guys!"

Ashley: "NO!" I got up, and brought out my Wild Force Key, when all of a sudden, Kyle jumped out, with his Red Lion Fang at the ready.

Kyle: "It's gonna take more than that to put me down, Scorch!" He swung them into Scorch while he was stunned that Kyle recovered, and they got into a fistfight. Kyle then charged up his weapons, and slashed them at him. Scorch went flying backwards towards Jessica, who was flying while Ken was holding onto her legs. Jessica then hurled Ken downwards as he got his Fighting Fins ready, and slashed Scorch while Jessica dive-bombed him. They then regrouped.

Kyle: "Not a bad recovery, huh, guys?"

Ken: "Yeah. Not bad at all."

Jessica: "Just goes to show ya, even idiots can have skills."

Kyle: "Whatever." Scorch got up.

Scorch: "You little… Spirit of the Avalon Dragon!" His dragon went flying at them again.

Kyle: "these guys never learn, do they? Lion Blaster!" He created his blaster again, and fired, but the dragon didn't stop this time.

Kyle; "WHAT?" The dragon struck all three of them. They flew backwards.

Scorch: "I underestimated you pests last time! It won't happen again!" I got up again, but Casey pulled me down.

Ashley: "Casey…"

Casey: "They seem pretty tough. Let them go for it. Besides, you're still injured."

John: "You're just lucky you had that armor on when you got hit. I still need to heal a bit first…"

Jessica: "Armadillo Popper!" She tossed a purple ball at Scorch. It bounced on Scorch while it bounced back towards her, and she kicked it like a soccer ball back at Scorch. It went on for a little while until she jumped up, and did a power kick, knocking Scorch away again.

Ken: "Sword of Pardolis!" He had a sword shaped like the GiraffeZord from Wild Force. He sliced Scorch with it a bunch of times until he did a power slash, knocking him backwards. Kyle pulled out a red crossbow weapon.

Kyle: "Falconator! GO!" He shot a falcon shaped laser at Scorch, burning him away. Scorch hit the ground, panting.

Kyle: "Are we too much for you, idiot?"

Jessica: "Yeah. You must be pretty dumb to not be able to beat Kincius here!"

Ken: "You just weak, foo'!" Scorch got up, then shot a flamethrower at them in a fit of rage. It exploded on them.

John: "NO!"

Ashley: "KYLE!" I got genuinely worried.

Casey: "Damn it…"

Scorch: "Now that they're out of the way, it's time to defeat Pai Zhuq, forever!" Some red lasers flew at him, then something flew out of the smoke at blazing speeds, then tackled Scorch. Ken jumped out, and slashed Scorch with the Sword of Pardolis again. Jessica's Armadillo Popper also bonked Scorch on the head rather comically. They got in front of us, while Kyle landed between them, wearing the Animarium Armor.

Kyle: "Red Savage Warrior! Ready!"

Scorch: "But how?"

Kyle: "You see…"

Flashback (Kyle's POV)

Scorch fired at us. I then put my Falconator away, and switched my belt buckle around to activate the armor.

Kyle: "Animarium Armor! Activate!" The Falcon Zord lacthed on to my back after I got new chest armor, some new boots, and elbow pads. I put my wings forward to absorb the impact of the fire, and keep Ken and Jessica safe. In the fire, I then launched out, and flew into him, attacking him until Jessica and Ken hit him.

Ashely's POV (end flashback)

Kyle: "Yep. I activated my Battlizer at the last second to protect them from your attack." I smiled. See, he can be clever.

Scorch: "DAMN Battlizer! I am a Phantom General of Dai Shi himself you stupid humans! I will take over the Earth!" He sent his dragon afterimage at us again.

Kyle: "This is getting old!" He lit up like a phoenix, then after he flapped his wings, he charged into the dragon, destroying it. The phoenix then stopped once it got to Scorch, and breathed fire on him.

Scorch: "NO! I will return! Mark my words!" he vanished before Kyle could finish him. He then set off the fire, and deactivated his armor, and we all de-morphed to human.

Kyle: "Casey, Who is this guy, exactly?"

Casey: "Scorch. One of my team's most powerful enemies. It took us forever to beat him. I'm surprised you guys were able to beat him like that just now."

Kyle: "Well, the two Grand Powers we've collected so far seem to have increased the Powers of our Ranger Keys quite a bit since we first got them."

Ashley: "It's true. We feel more powerful each time we get a new Grand Power." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Jessica: "But we need yours. It will ensure that Pai Zhuq manages to live on through the test of time."

Kyle: "And that that part of the Morphing Grid is all fixed up."

John: "Will you help us?"

Casey: "I believe I will. If Pai Zhuq is in danger, I don't want to be the one responsible for ending it."

Ken: "Then let's get started, shall we?"

Kyle: "After we get a pizza from that Jungle Karma place." We walked back to the pizza place/dojo, but into the pizza place first, where a guy in a bandanna was serving up some slices.

Casey: "RJ!" The guy turned around.

RJ: "Yo, Case!" They waved to each other, then did a bro hug. RJ then turned his look to us.

RJ: "And these are your friends?"

Casey: "Newest students."

Kyle: "Yeah. Um, we're the…" Jessica covered his mouth.

Casey: "They're the newest Rangers."

RJ: "Really? Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, guys. It's on the house."

Ashley: "Really?"

Jessica: "Seriously?"

RJ: "Have as much as you want." Jessica let go of Kyle.

Kyle: "I'll have the pepperoni, please."

John: "Make it one HUGE pepperoni for us and Casey-sensei." We each looked at him.

John: "Well, we're his students now, right?"

Casey: "Yep."

RJ: "Let's get started, then. One HUGE pizza!" He yelled the last bit to some employees in the back. Casey took us to a semicircular booth table. Kyle sat next to Casey, I sat next to him, John sat next to me, Ken sat next to John, and Jessica sat next to him.

Casey: "I guess I should tell you all what this training entails, huh?"

Jessica: "We're also going to need to get to the advanced stuff within the week. Just speed run us through the basics, and get us to the advanced s* asap."

Casey: "If that's your requirement, within the week, then I'll see what I can cook up."

Kyle: "We can't afford to take any longer. Scorch has to know that we mean business."

Casey: "The Zangyacks probably also demand this kind of a schedule, huh?"

Kyle: "They sure do."

John: "We can't waste any time."

Ken: "Teach us everything that NEEDS to be known, and we'll be on our way from there, okay?"

Ashley: "We'll be your best students, Casey-sensei." We each nodded towards him.

Casey: "A lot of determination, I see. Exactly what I want from my new students!" We each gave our own version of a smile. Jessica's was a smirk.

John: "We might as well show you what keys we have from your team so we know what we're going to need to learn more than not."

Casey: "Okay. Show me." Kyle showed him the Red Jungle Fury Key.

Casey: "Oh. You got mine. I knew I sensed Tiger Spirit in you. Much power with this one."

Kyle; "You know it." Ken showed him his Blue Jungle Fury Key.

Casey: "Spirit of the Jaguar. Emphasizes technique."

Ken: "I'll use it well." Jessica showed him her Yellow Jungle Fury Key.

Casey: "Spirit of the Cheetah. Speed is a necessity in her style."

Jessica: "I like doing things fast, myself." John pulled out his Wolf Ranger Key.

Casey: "I can have RJ help out with that one, John. You use kickboxing as your style, right?"

John: "Yeah. I'm like Liu Kang!"

Casey: "Mortal Kombat. I play that game when I'm not teaching or practicing."

John: "Really?"

RJ: "As do I." He brought us our pizza. I finally showed Casey and RJ my Rhino Ranger Key.

RJ: "You got Dominic's powers?"

Ashley: "I guess so."

RJ: "Dominic's power was the odd one out from ours. He couldn't summon an animal spirit from his body."

Ashley: "Then, what happened?"

Casey: "He used the Control Dagger to summon the Rhino SteelZord."

Ashley: "Oh."

RJ: "Don't worry yourself. Dominic's powers relied on super strength and karate chop action!"

Ashley: "I like fighting that way. Yeah!" So this key did suit my fighting style. Nice.

RJ: "So, are you going to eat, or what?"

All Rangers: "YES!" We immediately started eating as Casey struggled to grab a piece. RJ laughed at our eating habits. We ate like this all the time, so I don't get the hilarity of it…

Later… We had finished scarfing up the pizza, and were allowed to train. RJ decided to join us.

Casey: "All of you are about to begin training under the Pai Zhuq arts. Many kinds of styles are available from Pai Zhuq, depending on your animal spirit from within. Since we have already passed the process of the identification of the animal, we can jump right in to the nitty gritty bits." He looked at me first.

Ashley: "Yes?"

Casey: "RJ will be handling your training, as well as John's, since he knows a lot about the animal style of both of you two better than I do."

RJ: "You bet."

John: "Whatever it takes to beat Scorch."

RJ: "Scorch is back? How?"

Casey: "Remember the Zangyack Empire?"

RJ: "Oh yes. Those punks. They're still around?"

Casey: "Yes. Apparently, all of the other Rangers and us didn't shut them down the first time." He sounded very serious about this.

Kyle: "But that's why we're here. No need to worry anymore."

Casey: "If they're powerful enough to bring Scorch back from the pits of hell, then I would assume they are very strong."

Kyle: "Again, Pirate Armada here! We're stronger than any other force in the universe!"

Ken: "He thinks very highly of our team."

Jessica: "There's no WAY we're that powerful."

John: "I'm with him either way. We're a strong team nonetheless, let's show it off."

Ashley: "I'm with him, too. We're the best team I know." Even if some of us don't have full confidence in one another, i.e. Jessie with Kyle, we're still pretty tight.

Casey: "The first step of your training will be honing the basic skills of your animal spirits. Kyle, your Tiger spirit will rely a lot on strength and balance."

Jessica: "Balance? Him? We're doomed…" I gave her a 'WTF' look. She looked back at me with a 'Come on, believe me' look.

Kyle: "I got this! Don't worry Master Casey. I'll get balanced in no time."

Casey: "Okay…" He got a little worried about something.

Casey: "Continuing on. Ken, your Jaguar spirit will need a lot of focus to the grace, and style of your moves."

Ken: "I'm really doomed."

RJ: "What's with all the negativity? This is about overcoming your weaknesses here."

Jessica: "Well, in Kincius' case, he can't learn spiritual balance to save his life. He literally bounces from one subject to the other in his head. The fact he drinks rum makes it worse."

Kyle: "I can be as balanced as any Pai Zhuq master! Watch and learn, bitch!"

Casey: "Jessica… your style will focus the most on speed, and control."

Jessica: "Control? CONTROL? Around this doofus?" Kyle was absently staring into space ahead of her.

Kyle: "What? Who said that?" He snapped back into reality. RJ facepalmed.

RJ: "John, your wolf spirit makes you need some more creativity in your style, and you'll need to learn kickboxing."

John: "I figured that. No problem.

RJ: "But, Ashley, your Rhino Spirit will probably be the hardest to learn from. I have a better understanding of it than Casey does, but I don't know THAT much about it. It does have a focus on open handed chopping moves, so we can work on those for you. That could awaken it."

Ashley: "Oh, no problem. Yeah…" John and I were going to need the most training, Casey found out. No problems, though. I think we can handle it.

RJ: "John, Ashley, let's start." He dragged us off to follow him, as I saw Casey start to explain things to Kyle, Ken, and Jessica.

John: "They'll have the hardest time of it, won't they?"

RJ: "Judging by their reactions, I guess so."

Ashley; "Well, we won't give you any difficulty."

RJ: "Sure. That's what you say."

John: "Uh huh." RJ, John, and I immediately got started in RJ's room upstairs past Casey's dojo.

RJ: "Now John, to master the art of kickboxing, you must also be able to utilize both your knees and elbows as attacking methods as well."

John: "I figured. I fight that way when I use your Ranger Key. Like Liu Kang."

RJ: "Mortal Kombat. Excellent game."

Ashley: "All videogame commentary aside…"

RJ: "Of course. For you, Ashley, wax on, and wax off."

Ashley: "You're kidding."

RJ: "Wax on, wax off. Keep doing that while I get John's training out of the way."

Ashley: "Ugh." I did the wax on, wax off motion like in the Karate Kid. I felt ridiculous.

RJ: "Now John, I'll grab some targets for you to hit with your elbows and knees. Let's see how good you actually are at kneeing and elbowing your opponents."

John: "Okay…"

Kyle's POV

Casey-sensei was a really good teacher already. All three of us were practicing together.

Casey: "Do as I do." It was like we were in a Tai Chi session.

Ken: "Is this really necessary?"

Casey: "You must relax before we can begin. Your powers are not going to come out unless your mind is cleared."

Kyle: "This is just as challenging for me as it is for you, Ken."

Jessica: "Yeah, now you tell us."

Kyle: "Shut up."

Casey: "All hostility to a minimum, please." We nodded, and started following his movements again.

Casey: "Now that that's done… You may begin to learn the arts of your beast spirits."

Kyle: "Okay." Casey got started with me instantly, showing him the art of the Tiger spirit user. I jumped up to it immediately, putting all of my power into every one of my moves, throwing kicks and punches at max power, and even getting to try to spar with Casey. Our punches and kicks' strength seemed to match each other as our punches, kicks, knees, and elbows all collided with each other. I used a tornado kick to hit Casey, when all of a sudden, the Tiger Spirit Zord's claw appeared over my leg as I slammed Casey's face. He jumped backwards.

Kyle: "Whoa! Did I just…"

Casey: "Uh huh. You sure did. Show me more of that."

Kyle: "But I don't know how I did it."

Casey: "Let loose, and discover how, then." I got into a guard stance, preparing for the energy to surge through me again. Casey threw a flying side kick at me, and I ducked under it, then immediately went back to attacking him. One of my punches collided with his block, revealing more Tiger Spirit Zord energy coming from me. I then punched as Casey blocked, and the Tiger Zord started coming out of him now. He sent the afterimage of it at me, and I sent it at his.

Kyle: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" Our Tiger spirits were clashing with each other like they were in an actual jungle cat brawl. Mine jumped at his, and his batted mine aside.

Casey: "Come on! Put more into it!"

Kyle: "You want more?" My tiger got up, then jumped at his again, brewing more spirit energy. Mine struck his against the face, and they started clawing at each other again. Once mine bit his, his tiger roared, then swatted mine away.

Casey: "That was a dirty move!"

Kyle: "I'm a pirate, remember?" My tiger roared.

Casey: "I see what you're trying to do." His tiger crouched, then jumped at mine. Mine immediately jumped, and they rolled into each other, clawing and biting as they were rolling around through the air.

Ken: "This is NOT happening."

Jessica: "I think it is…"

Casey: "More balance, Kyle! You're focusing too much on power!"

Kyle: "You wanted me at my best, here it is! RAWR!" My Tiger Spirit Zord roared with me. I sent it charging at Casey's tiger.

Casey: "HAH!" His tiger charged at mine, and with one slash, ended the link between my tiger and me. I jumped at the link severance, watching mine fade. His tiger then charged at me. I jumped at it, and did a roundhouse kick into its face. Casey severed the link between his tiger and himself, so it disappeared, and we started going hand to hand again. After more trading of blows, he tripped me, then did a palm strike at my head as I cringed. He stopped it before it actually hit me.

Casey: "Not a bad run. Got the hang of it quicker than I thought you would have."

Kyle: "Th-thanks."

Casey: "Hey, Ken, you want to try?"

Ken: "After seeing Kyle, I guess I can." He came up while I sat next to Jessica.

Jessica: "What was it like?"

Kyle: "Like I unlocked some hidden part of me and it couldn't wait to be let out. I guess I'm ready to at least fight Scorch."

Casey: "We still have a long way to go before then. Come on, Ken. Come at me."

Ken: "I'll come at you, alright!" They started brawling now. Ken managed to judo-flip Casey behind him, too. Ken jumped at Casey while he dodged his next attack. Ken then tried doing a side kick to Casey, but he caught it, and flipped Ken around. Ken landed on all fours, and blue spirit energy started to flow out of him a little bit. They continued to go at each other, blocking each other's attacks, when Ken suddenly pulled off a butterfly kick, knocking Casey down again.

Ken: "HIYAH!" he jumped into the air, preparing for an elbow drop, when Casey rolled out of the way, and sent his tiger spirit charging at Ken.

Ken: "Oh, no fair!" He just shrugged that feeling off, and charged right back at Casey again. He tried jumping through the afterimage, as I did before against Scorch's dragon, but he bounced onto it.

Ken: "What the hell?"

Casey: "ROAR!" The tiger shook, getting Ken off, when it charged at him again. Ken ducked under it this time, but the tiger used its back legs to kick Ken forwards. It pounced at him. Ken the felt a new sensation, as he twitched a bit, and the Jaguar Spirit Zord rolled out like a bowling ball at the Tiger Spirit Zord. The Jaguar got to its feet. Ken got up.

Ken: "No way. I can do that, too?"

Casey: "Apparently so. Nice work."

Ken: "Um… what do I do now?" The Jaguar roared, and charged at the tiger.

Ken: "Whoa, Jaguar! You're under my control! You don't attack unless I say so!" The Jaguar stopped.

Casey: "Don't summon it unless you mean to use it."

Ken: "I do now! Attack, JaguarZord!" The Jaguar charged at the tiger, and the two waged war again. The jaguar rolled under one of the tiger's strikes, and then jumped up, slashing Casey's in the face. The tiger roared, then retaliated big time, making the jaguar disappear, and Ken lose control as the tiger charged at Ken again.

Ken: "Calling to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" The jaguar reappeared, and head-butted the tiger. The tiger roared, then bit the jaguar, shaking it around, then tossing it back towards Ken. Ken regained control, and made it jump at the tiger again. They each slashed at each other. The jaguar managed to dodge one attack, flip around in a barrel roll towards Casey, then the jaguar slashed at Casey, taking out the tiger. Casey retaliated with a kick into the jaguar, destroying its link with Ken. They went back to fighting, when Casey did a double palm strike to Ken's midsection, then kicked him into a pole.

Ken: "Not bad."

Casey: "Excellent control with the Jaguar. Did not see that barrel roll coming."

Ken: "You said technique."

Casey: "Exactly. Jessica, your turn."

Jessica: "If the boys can do it, you know I can figure it out just as easily as them."

Kyle: "Yeah. Whatever…"

Jessica: "I can kick your ass any day of the week."

Casey: "Jessica…"

Jessica: "Of course. Come on!" She just flipped towards him, which, at first, caught Casey off guard. Her next maneuver was to roll like a ball on the final leap, then she unrolled, and brought her leg downwards, like a reverse axe kick in the air sort of attack. Casey caught her leg, then tossed her forward. She flipped back to her feet, then did a handstand.

Kyle: "Huh?"

Ken: "She's flexible."

Kyle: "I never noticed that…"

Jessica: "Trust me, there's a lot I can do that you two can't." She started spinning like a top all of a sudden towards Casey.

Casey: "That's humanly possible?"

Kyle: "Videogame move! What the hell?"

Ken: "I call foul! Sort of." Jessica kept moving towards Casey, and spinning to do it, actually nailing Casey with consecutive kicks to the face, when all of a sudden, Casey sweeped under her, knocking her over. She got to her feet, then did a spin kick, but Casey ducked under that, then got on his hands, doing a butterfly kick. She got hit, getting knocked down. She then got to her feet instantly, and jumped before Casey could do a sweeping move again. She attempted to drop kick hi, but Casey rolled out of the way, and got to his feet. She did, too, as they stared each other down now.

Jessica: "Too much for you to handle, big guy?"

Casey: "Did not see any of that coming."

Jessica: "Good. I'm trying to be unpredictable. Took me forever to figure out the spinning upside down tornado kick."

Kyle: "And playing a lot of Street Fighter."

Jessica: "Shut up!"

Casey: "HIYAH!" A punch he through clobbered Jessica while she flipped to recover.

Casey: "Focus!"

Jessica: "I CAN be focused!" She charged at Casey, and started throwing a punch of super fast punches to his face, but he was blocking each one. She kicked him finally, then was brimming with yellow spirit energy.

Jessica: "ERGH! Calling to the beast inside! Bring out the Cheetah!" The Cheetah Animal Spirit flew out at Casey. Casey summoned his Tiger Spirit, and the two beasts started clashing.

Kyle: "Well, I guess we're done."

Casey: "AIYAH!" The Tiger swatted the Cheetah away. The Cheetah stopped itself, then ran at the Tiger, jumping onto its back, and started slashing down at it. The Tiger whipped the Cheetah off, as it pounced towards it. The Cheetah jumped out at the tiger, and they started rolling around, slashing and clawing at each other, Finally, the tiger bit the cheetah, and the Cheetah roared, then bit back. They had their jaws into each other for a while, but Jessica managed to get the cheetah out, and they went back to pouncing after each other and trying to beat each other up.

Kyle: "Come on, we have to be set now, right?"

Ken: "Who knows if Ashley and John are ready yet, though?"

Kyle: "Who knows?"

Ashley's POV

RJ: "Now John watch me. This could be the hardest part of battling with Wolf Spirit Energy." He was brimming with Wolf Spirit Energy as John was watching.

Ashley: "Can I stop waxing on and waxing off yet?"

RJ: "Ashley, hold on. I'll get this done first."

Ashley: "Yes, RJ-sensei…" I said to myself 'Sensei my left buttock.'

John: "Go on."

RJ: "HIYAH!" He was showing him kickboxing moves this whole time, and John would practice them. John was able to replicate the style well enough, even being able to fight RJ with these moves.

John: "Alright!" John went back to fighting RJ, and they had a short, yet entertaining match.

RJ: "Good. Practice with those moves. Ashley."

Ashley: "Finally!" I stopped doing what I was doing earlier, then walked up to him.

RJ: "What I needed to tell you was, wax on wax off was all you really needed to do."

Ashley: "What?"

RJ: "Yeah. That's all I head Dominic did. He was a lazy, but talented fighter."

Ashley: "We're doomed."

RJ: "Not necessarily. Dominic always was one of our most powerful fighters. He just never was able to become a Pai Zhuq master."

Ashley: "Heh. Now you tell me."

RJ: "All we need to do now is give you guys the Grand Power."

Ashley: "So, I won't be able to utilize anything until it's time for that?"

RJ: "Not really. But I can teach you how to channel it, if you want."

Ashley: "Thank you. That would be helpful!" The wax on wax off was boring as hell. I hope I was learning patience.

RJ: "Now, to channel spirit energy, you must clear your mind of all other thoughts." I had to close my eyes to do so.

RJ: "If that is what it takes, do that. But there is much more to it. You have to feel the energy surging through you!" I started listening to RJ, then noticed there was something there. It was a white flame with an orange tint to it. Within it was the Rhino SteelZord. YES! I did a vertical chop while opening my eyes, causing the ground to shake while brimming with spirit energy.

John: "What the hell?"

RJ: "Well, practice different methods of chopping your enemies with just your hand. You should be set now."

Ashley: "Thank you, RJ-sensei."

John: "That was all you needed to do for Ashley?"

RJ: "It was that simple, John." He smiled to John. John gulped. I knew there was something to this madness. John and I later fought each other. He was attempting to use a crescent kick on mw as I ducked under it, and got back up, swinging a side chop into his neck. He dropped to the ground, then attempted to sweep me. I jumped up to dodge it, then brought my hand down to him as he rolled out of the way. We were trading kicks and chops the entire time while RJ watched us do this. He smiled to us. He knew we'd get it. All of a sudden, John's and my morphers rang. I picked up.

Ashley: "Hello?"

Navi: "Ashley! That weird non-Zangyack dude is back! Kyle, Ken, and Jessie are about to square off with him!"

John: "Then we'd better head out to help them!"

Casey: "No. They're ready, but you two aren't yet."

John: "No?"

RJ: "Really? Okay. Chop chop, guys. Come on. We need to see if you're ready."

Casey: "Hurry. They might get into trouble while you're fighting." John and I hung up our morphers while we went back to fighting each other. We each hoped to ourselves they'd be able to wait for us.

Kyle's POV.

I felt confident we could handle Scorch now. Our inner beasts have been unleashed, and we did learn some sick new attacks while training under Casey. Yeah, we'd be fine. And, as expected, we found Scorch with another squadron of Gormin.

Scorch: "Find those Power Rangers, you stupid minions!"

Kyle: "We're already here." Jessica, Ken, and I stared down at him.

Scorch: "Ah. I've been looking everywhere for you guys. I wish things could have been different for you and I. Maybe I could have let you join my Rinshi armies."

Ken: "Give it a rest, Scorch."

Jessica: "There's no way we'd serve you."

Scorch: "ATTACK!" The Gormin charged at us.

Kyle, Ken, and Jessica: "Pirate Power! Transform!" All three of us morphed into the Pirate Rangers, and we charged at them with no weapons at all, much to Scorch's surprise.

Scorch: "Rushing in with no weapons?"

Kyle: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" I sent out the energy for my Tiger Spirit to maul the Gormin. As I moved my arms and legs, the tiger was synchronized with me, knocking the Gormin away.

Scorch: "Pai Zhuq spirits! The same one from… NO!"

Ken: "Calling to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" Ken's Jaguar rolled around like a ball, then stopped, sweeping its tail into the opposition. It even picked up a Gormin like a chew toy, then was chomping on it. It spit it out, then went back to slashing them.

Jessica: "Calling to the beast inside! Bring out the Cheetah!" The Cheetah jumped out of her, then pounced into the Gormin army, swiping them with its claws.

Scorch: "Spirit of the Avalon Dragon!" The dragon came out, flying at us. We directed our animal spirits to charge at it, but the dragon managed to knock out all three of the animal spirits.

Kyle: "AGH! The dragon's too strong!"

Scorch: "I wasn't a Phantom General under Dai Shi's reign for nothing!" The dragon came at us. We pulled out our Pirate Sabers, then slashed the dragon with our spirit power.

Kyle: "Try keeping it in the weapons! Maybe we can fight it off that way!" I pulled out my musket, then fired a tiger bullet at the dragon. The dragon was unphased.

Jessica: "Cheetah Speed Slash!" She ran as fast as a cheetah, then jumped up towards the dragon, and attempted to slash it, but it swatted her away.

Ken: "We need to hit Scorch! Not the dragon!"

Kyle: "Okay! I'll distract it!" I ran to a car, then picked it up, tossing it towards the dragon. It ate the car, then charged for me. Ken ran up to Scorch.

Scorch: "How did you…" Ken kicked him, making the dragon disappear, then we each shot at him with our muskets. He flailed at the impact of all the shots, as SuGormin reinforcements came down, shooting at us.

Ken: "Oh crap!"

Scorch: "The SuGormin! Yes! Destroy them for me!" They landed after transforming to robot mode, then charged.

Kyle: "If they see us use our animal spirit power, they're just going to blast us to stop it. And we're not even that good at using them yet!"

Ken: "Then we need to go a different route."

Jessica: "What route?" I pulled out my PDS Red Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Keep the peace."

Ken: "Right." Jessica nodded, and they pulled out their Ranger Keys for it, too.

Kyle, Ken, and Jessica: "PDS! Distress!" My morph made me lose my Pirate outfit, then get a white outfit with red accents, a scarf, boots, and a new helmet with a gold eagle head on it. An eagle cawed behind me.

Ken's morph was similar. His pirate outfit simply vanished as his white outfit came. He got blue colors, a scarf, boots, and a new helmet with a gold shark head on it. A shark roared behind him.

Jessica remorphed into her PDS outfit in the last chapter, really. A panther then roared behind her

Kyle: "Peace Defense Squad Red Ranger!"

Ken: "Peace Defense Squad Blue Ranger!"

Jessica: "Peace Defense Squad Yellow Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! PDS!"

Scorch: "Don't just stand there!" The SuGormin charged after us.

Kyle: "Defender Sticks!" We pulled out little silver dagger weapons, and charged at them. I flew through the air, slashing them with it. Once I landed, I was punching them, kicking them, and slashing with the dagger.

Ken: "Let's go!" The SuGormin shot at him, and he slid under their shots, sliding along the ground. He got up, and slashed them with the dagger, going back to kicking them.

Jessica: "Flip flip flip…" She was flipping away from the SuGormin while they were still shooting at her, then she landed, and started punching them. She kept knocking them out one by one. We got back together.

Kyle: "Okay guys! Combine daggers!" I jumped to the top of Ken's and Jessica's shoulders, as we united the tips of our daggers together.

All of us: "Solar Shot!" We fired a flaming orb into the SuGormin, knocking each of them out.

Scorch; "What? NO!" We jumped at him now, with our legs glowing.

All of us: "Solar KICK!" All three of our legs slammed into his gut. He fell backwards. I got up.

Kyle: "AIYAH!" I jumped at him, and started pulverizing him with punches until I knocked him away from me. Ken got up, and punched him into the air with a glowing blue fist that seemed to have a watery aura. Jessica flipped up to him, and kicked Scorch back into the ground. We each then jumped up into the air, getting back to back for three people, then uniting our hands together.

All of us: "PDS Hurricane Drill!" We spun as fast as a tornado, and headed right for Scorch. Scorch dodged our attack, then sent a fireball at us. It got us just as we were recovering from the dizziness of the attack, so we flew into some cars. Scorch then sent his dragon spirit at us. We each dodged it.

Kyle: "I thought for sure that would've beat him!"

Jessica: "Apparently not!" We were dodging the dragon's attacks while Ken charged for Scorch, but he was struck by the dragon. It even attempted to eat Ken, but I flew up, and grabbed Ken, landing in front of Scorch. Then charging at him myself. The dragon slashed me. I flew into a tree.

Ken: "Kyle!" Jessica was flipping towards Scorch again, only for Scorch to call off his dragon, and him flying at Jessica, kicking her mid-flip causing her to hit the ground. Ken jumped at him with a glowing blue fist again, but Scorch grabbed it, and kicked him towards a wall. We each felt his mighty power.

Scorch: "Did you really think that the three of you could defeat me? A Phantom General?"

Kyle: "Yes. We sort of did. AGH…"

Scorch: "Too bad it was all for naught…"

Ashley's POV

I stomped the ground, sending a fault line at John's feet. He jumped over it, then hit me with a barrage of kicks, which I blocked. I did a ridgehand chop into his neck, finally knocking him out.

RJ: "Your team is ready."

Ashley: "John! We did it!" John got up.

John: "Yeah. Let's save them already." We took off into the streets, using our locators to find them.

Ashley: "No!" I saw all three of them in their PDS outfits going to be attacked by Scorch's dragon.

RJ: "Go! Show Scorch your new powers!" John and I pulled out our Pirate Ranger Keys.

John: "Ready?"

Ashley: "Ready!"

John and Ashley: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We instantly morphed into the Green and Pink Pirate Rangers, then pulled out our muskets. John shot a boulder out of his musket at Scorch. Scorch did not see it coming, and it slammed into his face, canceling out the dragon spirit.

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" My pink wind bullet exploded on Scourge, blowing him away.

Jessica: "About f*ing time!" They each got up, while I got Kyle up.

John: "Guys, let us take it from here." We put our muskets away while John and I charged up our new animal spirit energy.

Scorch: "You two? The ones I beat so easily? What can you do?"

John: "Wolf Crescent Kick!" He charged at Scorch, then swung his leg into Scorch's face like it was a windmill. Scorch flew backwards as I flew up to him.

Ashley: "RHINO CHOP!" I brought down a karate chop into Scorch's gut. After a dramatic pause, he slammed into the ground. He then got up.

Scorch: "What happened?"

RJ: "We taught them the arts of the Wolf and Rhino animal spirits."

Scorch: "RJ?" RJ and Casey walked in between Scorch, John, and I.

Casey: "Now you get to witness them become what we used to be!"

RJ: "We're giving you our Grand Power!"

Ken: "Alright!" Casey created an orb out of his ranger energy, while RJ assisted him. We each walked up to it, and absorbed its power. Kyle, Ken, and Jessica were revitalized, and we each felt like we achieved another level of power that we should have known forever ago!

John: "Alright! I feel great!"

Kyle: "I feel like I mastered the Pai Zhuq arts!"

Ashley: "Me too!"

Ken: "ALRIGHT!"

Jessica: "Not bad at all."

Scorch: "NO! NO! NO!"

Casey: "Yes. They now have ALL of our powers."

Scorch: "I won't let this happen! I can't! Spirit of the Avalon- AGH!" Casey and RJ did a kick combo to his gut, then gave him an uppercut to shut him up.

RJ: "Morph into our Ranger forms!" They jumped away from Scorch as Kyle pulled out the Jungle Fury Red Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Ready?" All of us got out or keys for it.

All of us: "Jungle Beast! Spirit… UNLEASHED!" We went through the Jungle Fury Ranger morph sequences. *Start Jungle Fury theme*

Kyle: "With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Ken: "With the stealth of a jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

Jessica: "With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

John: "With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

Ashley: "With the power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Jungle Fury!"

Scorch: "I will not tolerate failure again! AGH!" He summoned some Rinshi warriors.

Kyle: "Whoa! He can still do that?"

Casey: "These guys are as weak as the Gormin and SuGormin are. You should be able to handle them."

Kyle: "Okay. But just so we don't leave out any Rangers… Ken! Jessie! Spirit Rangers!"

Ken and Jessica: "Let's go!"

Kyle: "Calling to the beast inside! I summon the Shark Ranger!"

Ken: "Calling to the beast inside! I summon the Bat Ranger!"

Jessica: "Calling to the beast inside! I summon the Elephant Ranger!" All three of the spirit Rangers came out.

Elephant Ranger: "With the spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

Bat Ranger: "With the spirit of the Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

Shark Ranger: "With the spirit of the Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

Casey: "You guys can…"

Shark Ranger: "Casey?" The rest of us charged into battle by then.

RJ: "Wow. I'm amazed. They didn't even meet my Dad, Master Swoop, or Master Phant."

Shark Ranger: "I assume our summoning ability came from the keys themselves. It is good to see you again, Casey and RJ. It really is."

RJ: "Aren't you going to help them?"

Shark Ranger: "Of course!" He pulled out his Shark Sabers, charging behind us.

Casey: "Wow. They have to be good if they can do that."

RJ: "I guess so." Kyle had pulled out his Jungle Chuks, and was swinging them through the Rinshis.

Kyle: "You kung pao zombies got nothin' on us! AIYAH!" He kept swinging them like Michelangelo off of the Ninja Turtles. He then stopped spinning them, and kicked a Rinshi, then jumped, covering himself in an aura tiger. He slammed to the ground, and was swiping the Rinshi away like nothing. He then dissipated it, and went back to normal bashing and kicking them. He performed a tornado kick, then an axe kick, and swung the nunchuks, releasing an energy wave.

Ken: "Jungle Tonfa!" He was swinging them like he used the Blue Shark Fighting Fins from earlier. He jumped, spinning them around, and slammed the Rinshi with the broad end of it. He spun around again, kicking the enemies away from him. He kept spinning them as if it were the end of the world, and was bashing them over and over again. He performed a roundhouse kick, then got into a back kick. Then did a thrust kick, and a split kick.

Jessica: "Jungle Bo! HIYAH!" She swung both ends into the crowd of Rinshi, and swung it behind her, tripping a few of them, then jumped up, and slugged a Rinshi coming for her. She did a split kick, then jabbed her bo into the ground, and started running along the Rinshi while holding onto the bo. She then pulled it out, threw it up into the air, then barraged a Rinshi with punch attacks. The bo flew back down to her. She grabbed it, then swung it like a baseball bat into a Rinshi coming from behind her. She summoned her cheetah spirit, and it mauled the Rinshi coming after her.

John: "Lunar Roundhouse!" He spun a glowing purple leg into a Rinshi, knocking it over. He then started to knee his enemies, and dropped a Rinshi to the ground. A bunch came for him at once, and he got upside down, breakdancing, then went into a literal tornado kick, with glowing, burning legs, knocking them all away. He then flipped back to his feet, and elbowed on Rinshi in the face, and when he did an uppercut while his fist was burning with purple fire, he made it burst through a Rinshi's gut. He pulled out its stomach, and crushed it in his hand. He swung his arm, street brawler style, into another squad of them coming for him.

Ashley: "Rhino Blade!" I swung the Rhino Blade I was holding around, chopping the Rinshi as I would a Gormin. I stomped on the ground a few times, shaking it so they fell into a fault line, then shot some energy bullets into the crowd. I jumped up, with a glowing Rhino Blade, and cut them down to size. I then shot out a blaze of bullets, and chopped the Rinshi to bits, and kicked them away from me. I used my other hand to backfist one, then chop it apart with the Rhino Blade. The three Spirit Rangers were fighting Scorch.

Scorch: "How these imbeciles learned to summon you guys, I'll never understand!"

Elephant Ranger: "We came with their Ranger Keys! We've known them since they were first starting out! That's why!" He slammed his Jungle Mace into Scorch as he finished his sentence. Scorch flew towards the Bat Ranger.

Bat Ranger: "Their power and determination is what allows us to be used! Even without formal training, they can be of much use to the universe!" He flew through the air, holding both of his Jungle Fans, slashing Scorch on repeated fly-by strikes. Scorch then slammed into the ground.

Shark Ranger: "I, for one, can say I'm proud of what Kyle has done for his predecessors! Ken and Jessica as well! All of them are worthy of the powers they hold!" He combined his Shark Sabers into one sword, then slashed Scorch with it while it was glowing. Scorch shot fireballs at them, and they dodged his attacks. They charged back at him, swinging their weapons as if they were helping us fight a regular monster. All three of their attacks hit Scorch at once, sending him hurdling into a building. The three of them jumped at him again. He summoned his dragon spirit, sending it at the Spirit Rangers.

Bat Ranger: "Ha! Nothing compares to our powers now!" He flew through it, striking Scorch.

Elephant Ranger: "DIE!" He slammed his Jungle Mace on the ground, sending rocks flying at Scorch. He got slammed by the rocks, as the Shark Ranger did a fly-by slashfest attack on him with both Shark Sabers, separated.

Shark Ranger: "Surrender!"

Kyle: "Jungle Master Mode!" Ken, Jessica, and him entered their transformations. They launched off like rockets, and started going crazy with their Claw Boosters to destroy the Rinshi. Kyle jetted upwards, then launched back down like a meteor. The Rinshi around him were disintegrated in the blast. Kyle flew upwards again, then kicked some Rinshi on the way down. Ken flew through the air with lights flying past his visor. These were the reflections of the Rinshi beasts. He roundhouse kicked one, and took off again, then jumped up, and kicked them all over again. He slashed his claw through a Rinshi, slashing it into sushi bits, then he back-handed one that ambushed him. He did a back kick, then a front kick, and launched himself through the crowd again. Jessica was flying the fastest out of all of them. She even flew up, delivering an uppercut to a Rinshi just as she stopped. She then swung her claws into a Rinshi coming from behind. She side kicked another Rinshi, and created another energy ball, firing it out into the crowd again. She launched herself forward, stopping once she got to John. John kicked one of the Rinshi trying to hit her as she launched herself up into the air. John elbowed a Rinshi, then punched another, as she stepped on another one coming for John. John grabbed her arm, then spun around like a top as Jessica held her Claw Booster out, slashing the enemies like a Beyblade. He then tossed her, and she flew through the crowd again. I stepped on the ground another time as Kyle landed next to me.

Kyle: "Ashley, there are too many Rinshi! Jungle Master Mode isn't clearing them fast enough!"

Ashley: "I know!" He looked at me, then I looked at him. He held out his Claw Booster, and I gave him my Rhino Blade, which I was still holding.

Kyle: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "We can make it more powerful if we both use it at the same time, right?"

Kyle: "I suppose. Okay!"

Kyle and Ashley: "JUNGLE BLADE!" We combined our weapons together, and we both held onto it at the same time.

Kyle: "Everybody! Get down!" Ken and Jessica flew upwards as John got into a dodge roll on the ground. We both swung the blade, extending it to Sephiroth's blade length, slashing apart every Rinshi in sight. There was a massive explosion as the others regrouped with us.

Ken: "You both-"

Kyle; "If we combine our powers, there's no force in the universe that can beat us!" Both Casey and RJ nodded at his statement.

Ashley: "Now, let's help the Spirit Rangers!"

Kyle: "RIGHT!" He launched himself upwards while I still held on to the blade. Ken and Jessica took off behind us as John ran behind us to catch up.

Scorch: "AGH!" The Bat Ranger had slashed him with his Jungle Fans. The Elephant Ranger slammed his mace into Scorch again, and the Shark Ranger was about to go for the finisher, when Scorch unleashed his dragon attack again, but now, it was even more massive than the last times he fired it off. It enveloped the Spirit rangers, vaporizing them.

Kyle: "Shark Ranger!"

Ken: "Bat Ranger!"

Jessica: "Elephant Ranger!" The three of them got severely angry.

Scorch: "Now that those imbeciles are gone… I…" Kyle threw me towards Scorch, holding the Jungle Blade.

Ashley: "Yo! Dragonface! Here's your comeuppance!" I slashed the Jungle Blade right into his gut. He keeled over at the impact of the force of the attack. John jumped forward, then landed a flying side kick in Scorch's face. Ken and Jessica double-slashed him with their Claw Boosters, as Kyle brought his energy into his palms.

Kyle: "GORILLA PALM STRIKE!" He slammed both paws into Scorch's gut, and he was sent flying into the brick wall behind him. He left a very decently sized hole in the wreckage. He got up, relaxing his muscles as the rest of us gathered around him.

Ken: "Gorilla Spirit energy?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Casey's Jungle Master Mode thrives on it." I gave him his Claw Booster back while still holding the Rhino Blade. Scorch exploded out of his remains, and started us down.

Scorch: "You CANNOT destroy me with such mediocre tactics as those, Rangers! The Zangyacks trusted me with your destruction for a reason! I am a-"

Jessica: "Phantom General to Dai Shi! We get it!"

Kyle: "Enough of this!" He brought his hands back as Ken and Jessica got near him.

Kyle, Ken, and Jessica: "CLAW CANNON!" They summoned the Claw Cannon. John walked up beside them.

John: "Wolf Morpher!" He ignited his fist.

Ashley: "Rhino Blade!" I was charging up my own attack. Kyle, Ken, and Jessica were loading up the Claw Cannon with Tiger, Cheetah, and Jaguar Spirit Energy.

Scorch; "AGH!" He charged at us.

Kyle: "FIRE EVERYTHING!" They fired from the Claw Cannon.

John: "Wolf Sphere!" John sent his fist forward, launching a purple sphere out at Scorch.

Ashley: "Rhino Blaze!" I fired a few bullets from the Rhino Blade. Our attacks combined into one orb. The orb slammed into Scorch, knocking him back through the building, even into the buildings behind that one.

Ashley: "Did we…"

Kyle: "No. I still sense the dragon spirit…" We demoprhed to Pirate forms. *End Jungle Fury theme*

Scorch: "RANGERS!" he came out, and was limping towards us.

Scorch: "I will never surrender to you…"

Kyle: "You'll have to." We pulled out our Power Muskets, and our Ranger Keys. We loaded up the Keys into the muskets.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

All of us; "HAAAA…" We were brimming with jungle spirit energy this time.

All of us: "QUINTUPLE PIRATE SHOT!" We fired the bullets. They came out shaped like our new animal spirit powers. Scorch couldn't take that impact, and exploded.

Casey: "Wonderful! They can channel their power through their weapons like we used to!"

RJ: "They've probably been doing this for a while."

Kyle: "What can I say? We're invincible."

Jessica: "No one has been able to stand up to us. No one."

Ken: "I think we're just good."

Ashley: "Too good!"

John: "Well… yeah. Even better, there's still more Grand Powers on the loose for us to grab!"

RJ: "I guess those Zangyacks know what they're up against now! Haha!" A giant purple beam came out from the sky, and made Scorch grow to giant size.

Scorch: "I'm back!" We ran away from him first.

Kyle: "Time for the megazord!" He inserted the code, and the GalleonZord appeared. We all used another code to teleport on, then we deployed the zords.

All of us: "Combine!" We combined our Zords together.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Armed for battle!' We had the Armada Sabers out and ready.

Ashley: "We will never stop as long as you're still a threat to the city, Scorch!"

Kyle: "Our powers far exceed your own! You've seen enough of that already!"

Scorch: "Last time, it took all of the Ranger's powers, Jarrod's powers, and Camille's powers combined to beat me! What makes you think you can handle me now?" We charged at him, and he threw a fireball at us. The megazord slashed through the fireball, only for the Armada Sabers to get caught by Scorch.

Ken: "What?"

Scorch: "Nice try!" He sent his dragon spirit at us without using his hands, blowing us through the city. We got up, and Ken used the right fist cannon to fire onto the dragon, but that failed. John then tried, but it failed.

Kyle: "Fire all weapons!" We locked on, and we fired from both fist cannons, and the shoulder cannons. The dragon tackled us again, lifted us up into the air, then slammed us into the ground. Scorch walked towards us, and started stepping on us as his dragon disappeared.

Jessica: "The hull's taking too much damage! He might actually pierce through!"

Ken: "Not for long!" He dragged the fist cannon towards Scorch, and shot him in the crotch.

Scorch: "OW!" The megazord got up, pulling its Armada Sabers back out, then was slashing Scorch for a bit, until I turned my wheel, using the right leg to kick him away. We sheathed the swords.

Kyle: "It's JUNK time!" He pulled out his Pirate Ranger Key, and we each inserted them, and turned them around.

Ashley (as the cannon came out): "Say hello to our little friend, Scorch!" The cannon fully extended, and we aimed it at him.

John: "Target locked!"

All of us: "Armada Starburst!" The cannon fired off as the shoulder cannons also fired away. Scorch knocked each of the cannonballs away, and hurled one back at us, knocking the megazord back into a building. We got up, hiding the cannon away.

Ashley: "It didn't work!"

John: "Let's try the SPD Keys!" We were about to, but Casey stopped us.

Casey: "No! Your training! Remember your Pai Zhuq power! It can be used to summon giant versions of our spirits for us to use a megazord, remember?"

Kyle; "But we can't do that! Even if we could, we can't reform the Rin Pride Charge Mode like you guys did before! We don't even know if Jarrod and Camille have Ranger Keys to use!"

RJ: "I don't think that's what he's going for!"

Kyle: "Oh…" I pulled my Rhino Ranger Key out, and noticed it was glowing.

Ashley: "We use the Jungle Fury Ranger Keys inside the Megazord! Right?"

RJ: "Exactly!"

John: "Then let's give it a whirl!" We inserted all five of our Ranger Keys.

All of us: "Ranger Keys! Activate!" Once we inserted them, our compartments burst open, and the five main animal spirits were starting to appear. The Tiger popped out of the chest, the jaguar popped out of the right arm, the Cheetah popped out of the left leg, the wolf popped out of the left arm, and the Rhino popped out of the right leg.

All of us: "Jungle Fury Spirit Blast!" We launched all five of the animals at Scorch. He sent his dragon spirit at them, but they stampeded through the dragon, then got him.

Scorch: "AGH!" The animals got him.

Scorch: "Prince Walz Gil… NO!" he exploded, then we turned to RJ and Casey.

Kyle: "Rangers… Victory is ours!" We posed in front of Casey and RJ. They smiled at our victory.

RJ: "I guess we'll never see Scorch again."

Casey: "Let's hope."

Later… The GalleonZord was still floating near Ocean Bluff.

Navi: "Thanks for giving us your Grand Power, guys!"

RJ: "It's the least we could've done." Kyle and I were making out right next to him, which seemed to bother everyone else but Navi and RJ.

Casey: "That doesn't bother you?"

RJ: "They're teenagers. Come on…"

John: "If you need help…" He tossed RJ and Casey some communicators.

John: "Just call us."

Casey: "Thank you. Maybe we could have you be Pai Zhuq masters someday." Kyle and I stopped making out.

Kyle: "We'll definitely consider that offer."

Ashley: "Yeah. We have to be getting back now, though."

RJ: "Come back to Jungle Karma Pizza anytime. Your meals are free."

Kyle: "Thanks!"

Jessica: "Wow."

Kyle: "We'll stop by once every two weeks."

RJ: "Be lookin' forward to it."

Casey: "Bye." We teleported them back to the pizza joint/dojo.

Ken: "I hope we see them again."

Kyle: "Me, too." Our communicators rang. We saw it was Bulk.

Ashley: "Ugh." I picked it up.

Ashley: "Hello?"

Bulk: "So, how'd it go?"

Ashley: "We'll tell you when we get back, okay?"

Bulk: "Okay. The city's been clear all day. No Zangyacks."

Spike: "Excellent news, am I right?" He snickered. Bulk must've back handed him, because I heard an 'OW!' from Spike after that. We all laughed.

Kyle: "See ya there, guys." I hung up. Our ship took off towards the horizon.

The End.

Next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

John meets a girl he really likes, while a monster is on the loose, WITHIN GalleonZord. Will John meet the line between this new girl and helping us with the monster? Find out next time, on Power Rangers, Pirate Armada…


	9. John has a What now?

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Chapter 8: John has a… what now?

Log Entry: John, Pirate Ranger Green

Hey everybody. Um, well, I finally managed to convince Kyle not to have any involvement in this entry like he has for the past… oh… 7 chapters plus the prologue? It's ALL about Johnny boy, today, my good friends. We were in the middle of battling some giant SuGormin minions inside the Armada Fleet Megazord.

John: "Okay, guys. I say we got this in the bag!" I fired some laser blasts from the left fist as we continued to keep attacking. The SuGormin fell back. We made the Megazord jump into the air, then drop kick one of them as the other tried to punch us. The third one shot some laser beams. We pulled out the Armada Sabers, and deflected both shots outwards.

Kyle: "Shoulder Cannons!" As he said, he fired them off. The SuGormin fell back as we ran to the one that fired at us, then sliced at him. He fell backwards, and the third one jumped, and we jumped, then kicked him as he came at us. He fell to the ground as he and his buddies got back together.

Kyle: "Let's try the Mystic Keys this time."

Ken: "Got it!" All of us grabbed our Mystic Force keys.

All of us: "Armada Mystic Megazord! Activate!" We opened the ports in the Megazord, revealing the Dragon pieces. We then sent it out.

All of us: "Mystic Bind Attack!" The Dragon Zord made three spellbinding circles around the minions, then they exploded on the SuGormin. The Dragon got back inside the Megazord, then roared.

Kyle (Jack): "Victory is ours yet again, mates."

Ashley: "Oh… yes it is. Get over here!" She jumped him again, as is her protocol after killing monsters. We heard make-out noises.

John: "Where was the damage done?! All we did was kill three SuGormin!"

Jessica: "Yeah. Hardly worth our time. At least they were huge."

Ken: "Kyle? Docking?"

Kyle (while lifting his head up): "Yeah! Sure. Start re-docking." Ashley pulled his head back down.

Jessica: "You know, Ash, you'd probably get more out of it if it was, oh, I don't know… IN BED?!"

Ashley: "Now that you mention it, Jessie…" She was dragging Kyle out of the cockpit as we moved back into our little niche near the Statue of Liberty.

Later… (after demorphing)

After Kyle and Ashley had much more passionate kissing in her room, they had gone back to their training. Jessie and Ashley had changed into workout clothes and were practicing Martial Art ground game, sort of like MMA, Kyle was watching them do that. (Probably to get a boner, ha! Anything watching Ashley for him makes him do that.) Ken was calling his mother back on Terra Venture.

Ken: "Yes, Mom. We saved Earth, again. There's no need to… I can't leave right now… Look. The universe is in danger, all of the Grand Powers are here on Earth, we need all of them. I know we have only three, but… MOM! I don't want you to send that! Ashley's an excellent cook! Jessie's fine! MOM! No. No…. GOD!" Ken talking to his Mom can be very entertaining. I was listening to him talk with Navi.

Navi: "What do you suppose she's saying?"

John: "Whatever it is, his reactions are priceless."

Ken: "John! I can hear you, you know! This ain't funny! No, Mom, I was talking to the Green Ranger. He's being obnoxious… Oh, whatever! Like Leslie wasn't weird! I know my sister wants me to… NO! No… Mom!" I laughed, walking away.

John: "Kyle, I'll be studying my-" I decided to watch them for a second.

John: "The other side of the couch open?"

Kyle: "Hell, I'm not stopping you." I sat down next to him while Navi sat above us on the back of the couch.

Kyle: "Tell me you're watching Jessie and not Ashley."

John: "Of course her. She's the only other…"

Navi: "Ahem!"

John: "The only other human female on the ship. And my sister is NOT what I want to think about on that basis."

Kyle: "I won't tell Ken you're watching her sometimes if you don't want to, but you gotta watch yourself. They're both getting at each other now."

John: "Not as much as you and Ashley."

Kyle: "Touché, my amigo." We watched for a good few minutes, until they ended the practice session.

Jessica: "Nice improvement Ashley, keep working at it."

Ashley: "No problem." She looked at Kyle slyly.

Kyle (Jack): "Shall we?"

Ashley (Elizabeth): "If I must, Captain Sparrow." They're not ElizabethxJack shippers, but hell, they'll take whatever they can get. They walked into his room this time.

Jessica: "Something the matter, Johnny?" She looked at me.

John: "Still down in the dumps about you know what."

Jessica: "Wench issues?"

John: "No. That's the problem. I don't have a female."

Jessica: "There may yet be one in your future."

John: "Yeah right."

Navi: "What was that you guys were doing?"

Jessica: "Training. I'm teaching Ashley Brazilian Jiu-jitsu to help her repertoire of techniques should she find herself alone in an alley. Or so she tells me."

John: "Exactly." Probably wants to figure out how to control Kyle in their make-out sessions. From the noises they make behind closed doors, they MUST be extremely touchy feely. They keep telling us they're virgins, but Ken, Jessie and I question it extremely.

Navi: "Weird method of fighting, but hey, who am I to judge? I'm a mechanical parrot!"

Ken: "MOM! No. There's nothing going on. Mom… I don't know why Dad needs money! He hasn't called me about it, and there's no way I'm asking John or Ashley for a portion of theirs to help him! Goodbye!' He slammed the phone on the wall.

Ken: "Begeezus!"

Jessica: "Your Mom wants money from the Brunk Family Fortune again?"

John: "The answer is still no!"

Ken: "I wouldn't ask you for that. And it's Dad that wants it."

Navi: "If anything, I say we get our stuff together and prepare for a prediction!"

Ken: "Perfect idea! Okay, let it go!"

Navi: "Um… how do I do that again?"

Jessica: "Well. She got hit on the head whenever we had a prediction before… let's bash her on the head!"

Navi: "NO! Wait!" Jessica punched Navi, sending her flying across the room, and she slammed headfirst into the wall.

Ken and John: "JESSIE!"

Jessie: "What? Unless you have a different idea, then I have no clue what to do about it." I ran up to Navi, and pulled her out from the wall. Stars flew around her head.

Navi: "Your next clue lies on an island in the sky… That's all!" She flew back up as if she wasn't hurt at all. Okay… I guess Navi was programmed with the ability of instantaneous healing when she was built. Or something.

John: "What?"

Jessica: "Should I hit her again?"

Ken: "No. Let's see if we can find out anything about this. We'd ask AkaRed, BUT…" He pointed to Kyle's door, and there were smooching noises coming from behind it.

Ken: "His phone is on the line." Jessica and I laughed.

John: "Oh! I just remembered!"

Ken: "Remembered what?"

John: "I need to pick up some new meds for everybody. I'm running low on supplies."

Ken: "Get new supplies, then. Jessie and I will start to research this whole island in the sky bullcrap." I teleported out of the ship, and decided to well, walk to a nearby Walgreens. It was a good trip, and sometimes it's good to see the sights of the city. New York is an amazing place. So many choices… so many things to do… My kind of place. Not as good as Terra Venture, but it definitely has more to do in it. I walked in, and immediately went for allergy pills. Kyle's running low, I need more first aid tape and bandages… what else do I need? As I headed out to get myself a pop, I bumped into somebody, and our groceries scattered around. My morpher and my Ranger Key fell out as well.

John: "I am so sorry, I was thinking too much about…" I stopped talking when I looked to see who I bumped into. It was a girl. She looked so nice. Better than Jessie! Her hair was black, and the ends were dyed red. He wore a black shirt that said, 'Quoth the Raven Nevermore' on it, which I immediately recognized as something from Edgar Allen Poe's poetry. She also had on short shorts that looked like they came from blue jeans. She also wore a silver colored vest above her shirt.

Girl: "No… no… I'm… O. M. G!" She pointed to my morpher, then turned her head back to me.

John: "Okay, yeah, I'm THE Green Pirate Ranger. Hi. I'm John."

Girl: "Let me help you with your bags!" She was immediately helping me gather my supplies, and put them back in my bag I took with me. I helped her grab her groceries, mainly consisting of Coffee bags.

John: "So, you're a…"

Girl: "I'm Lexie! HOLY SHIT, I can't believe I met the Green Ranger! Here's your morpher and weird key thingy back!" She brought them out so fast I could barely register it.

John: "O… Okay then. Thank you." I took them back, pocketing them in my front pants pocket.

Lexie: "I have been a fan of the work of the Rangers since I was five! You would NOT BELIEVE how much research I put into you guys!" She looked like she was 18, like me, oddly enough. Maybe 19. 20 if I was lucky.

John: "I appreciate the fact I have a fan-"

Lexie: "Are you kidding?! You are my favorite Ranger ever!" Now this was an oddity. Usually Kyle is the most popular ranger because of his Jack Sparrow accent, and how much he flaunts himself in public, but this is a good thing to hear.

John: "There's no way I'm as good as Tommy."

Lexie: "Okay. About him, he's good, but he's SO overrated! Although admittedly, he IS my second favorite Ranger of all time." She blushed a little. Or maybe she was, and I just now noticed.

John: "Look, um, I have to take these medical supplies back to the ship."

Lexie: "I can help! I mean, I didn't have to get all of this coffee home anyway! How about this! I'll go home, you go back to the GalleonZord, and I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

John: "Are you asking me out?"

Lexie: "Okay… yes. I didn't think you'd look so… handsome in civilian form." I'm liking this girl more and more as I talk to her. Even if she's hyper and kinda weird. I nodded.

John: "Let's buy our groceries first, shall we?" I let her cut ahead of me in line. We purchased our goods, and Lexie changed her plans on me. How you ask?

Lexie: "Change of plans, John! We're going to the GalleonZord now! I wanna see your teammates, too!" Damn, she's a godd* otaku for us. Well, I think we should…

John: "Why don't we take your coffee home first? I'll wait for you outside your place."

Lexie: "Even better!" We ran to her apartment building, and… well, she ran up the stairs to her apartment. It was then that Bulk and Spike wandered by.

Bulk: "Hello, John." I noticed they were in their Samurai garb. Both of them, wooden swords and all.

John: "Samurai Bulk. Samurai Spike. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance today."

Spike: "What's up?"

John: "I'm waiting for someone."

Bulk: "Waiting for someone?" He pulled out his sword, and Spike followed.

Spike: "Is it another Zangyack monster?!"

John: "No. It's this, well, girl. She's very big into-"

Spike: "You mean you finally have a girlfriend?!"

Bulk: "See, I knew he'd find one, Samurai Spike." He sheathed his sword.

Spike: "So, John, what's the big deal? You on a date?"

John: "No. She… she's a big fan of mine, and I want to give her the behind the scenes experience, I guess."

Bulk: "Like us, you mean?"

John: "Saying goes."

Bulk: "Excellent! Another ally in our journey to protect this fine city of ours!"

Spike: "The more the merrier, Uncle, I mean, Samurai Bulk." He snickered again, as I whacked him in the face.

Spike: "OW!"

John: "Yeah. That does get annoying after a while. Kyle's right." I heard the door open again, as Lexie exited.

Lexie: "Hi. I'm back." She spotted Bulk and Spike.

Lexie: "Are they your friends, John?"

Bulk: "We are his allies! We patrol the city, as Samurai Bulk and Samurai Spike!" I facepalmed.

John: "Lexie, these are Bulk and Spike. Bulk and Spike, Lexie. Mega Ranger fangirl." She bowed to them, as they bowed back.

Bulk: "We will let you two go. Seems you have more personal stuff in mind. Samurai Spike! Come forth! We must protect this city!"

Spike: "Got it!" They continued on their patrol. I walked the opposite direction.

John: "I'm sorry, Lexie. They're very… ecstatic."

Lexie: "It's alright, all my friends and I cosplay as you guys at Comic-Con." Wow.

John: "Are you the Pink Ranger?"

Lexie: "Yes. I don't like your Yellow Ranger very much for some reason."

John: "Just don't say that to her when we get there, okay?"

Lexie: "Of course." We went the long way back as I talked to her.

John: "So, do you go to school, or…"

Lexie: "Believe it or not… No. I live with my parents and I job search."

John: "Probably a lot of roles being covered all around the city, huh?"

Lexie: "Precisely. What do you do, other than being a Ranger, I mean?"

John: "I study medical books. I am the team's doctor, after all."

Lexie: "Medical field, huh? Interesting. You look more like the computer type."

John: "Agreed. I was forced into the whole medical field stuff."

Lexie: "Also very interesting."

John: "What are your friends like?"

Lexie: "We're all Power Ranger geeks. We know every team by heart. EVERY ONE OF THEM!"

John: "Is that so?" Hmm, she just may be what we need to decipher Navi's predictions on cue instead of trying to go to AkaRed all the time. Perfect.

John: "You may be able to help us then. We got a lead on a Grand Power for the Morphing Grid, and it's on a floating island in the sky. Any clue as to what it is?"

Lexie: "Oh please! You don't know the vastness of my knowledge on this subject. But, if you must know, it's Power Rangers Wild Force. They're the only team EVER to have a floating island in the SKY! Hello! Give me a challenge next time!" She laughed haughtily.

John: "Thanks." I sweatdropped.

Lexie: "Do any of you know anything about your predecessors at all?"

John: "I know everything, somewhat, from MMPR up til SPD, Ashley knows nothing, Jessie kinda knows a little, Kyle knows MMPR to Mystic Force, and Ken knows everything from MMPR to Megaforce. Why?"

Lexie: "Clearly you all need my help. Okay. Where do I sign up?"

John: "Ask Kyle. We're here now." She looked up at the GalleonZord. She gasped, then asked, "May I touch the anchor?"

John: "I don't see why not?" She walked up to the anchor chain, and touched it, then shook weirdly, sighing in delight.

Lexie: "My first time touching a Zord. It feels SO good. Ahh… Up!" I looked up, pulled out my morpher, and dialed in '8578', teleporting us into the living room.

Kyle: "Glad to see you're… Who's this?"

John: "Everybody, Lexie. Lexie, this is Kyle, he's the captain."

Kyle: "Hi…" Ashley, Jessica, and Ken looked over.

John: "They're Ashley, our cook, Jessie, our mechanic, and Ken, our physical trainer and Kyle's first mate."

Ken: "And don't you forget it."

Lexie: "Hello." She was so red in the face.

Ashley: "Welcome aboard."

Jessica: "Mess anything up, and I'm charging you."

Ken: "Yo."

Kyle: "Lexie, may I talk to John in private, please?"

Lexie: "Sure?"

Kyle: "Thank you. Ashley, make the girl a sandwich or something nice. She must be hungry after a long walk here."

Ashley: "Alright. Lexie, come with me and prepare to be amazed!"

Jessica: "I'll take one, too, Ash."

Ken: "Line me up, too. I'm hungry as f*!" Kyle pulled me into my room.

Kyle: "Now you know Bulk and Spike are allowed on this ship because I say so, right?"

John: "Yes."

Kyle: "Then why the f* did you break protocol, and invite her ONBOARD without my OK?!"

John: "Oh, like you care about protocol." He grabbed my collar.

Kyle: "Let me tell you something, John. I don't. But I DO expect my orders to be followed! You should have NOTIFIED me about bringing a friend home, like I said on our way here when we got to Neptune."

John: "Okay! Okay. I'll tell you!" He let me go, and I got to my feet. Dang, Kyle can be intimidating if he wants to be."

Kyle: "Okay. I'll let it slide once, because you seem to trust her. But if she's coming on the ship again, you have to tell me. Understood?"

John: "Yes."

Kyle: "Okay. Now, is there a reason she's here other than the fact you want her here?"

John: "She has the answer to Navi's prediction."

Kyle: "Oh good. It's either Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog, or the Animarium from Power Rangers Wild Force." I fell down in an anime style. I then got back up.

John: "KYLE! NAVI'S PREDICTIONS HAVE LED US TO OTHER RANGER TEAMS THE LAST THREE TIMES, CORRECT?!"

Kyle: "That is correct."

John: "SINCE WHEN COULD WE RUN INTO SONIC THE MOTHERF*ING HEDGEHOG!? OF COURSE IT'S THE F*ING ANIMARIUM!"

Kyle: "Alright! God! I get it." John and I left the room, and we saw Lexie eating a sandwich Ashley made.

Lexie: "I don't know what you put in this, but it is absolutely divine, Ashley! Love it!"

Ashley: "Thank you, Lexie."

Kyle: "Okay, Lex. Let's get down to business." He sat down across from her.

Ashley: "Kyle, we're eating." She slid him a sandwich.

Kyle (Jack): "Don't worry, love. This'll only take a second." Lexie gulped.

Kyle: "So. Clarify this for me right now, Lex. Where's the Animarium? John tells me you're THE Power Ranger fangirl. Out with it."

Lexie: "If you must know… It floats over the city of Turtle Cove." She looked at him back just as intensely as he was looking at her. I gulped now as they watched each other for a good few seconds, neither one of them wavering. Kyle suddenly smirked.

Kyle: "You're alright." He tossed her a communicator/teleporter device I gave Bulk and Spike before.

Kyle: "Welcome to the crew, Lex."

Lexie: "O. M. G! I'm a crew member to the Pirate Armada! Oh… Joe is gonna be SO jealous of me!"

Kyle: "Just remember. I don't want you dragging any other unwanted people with you to this ship. I'm only letting you in because of your Ranger knowledge alone."

Jessica: "As if she could be useful for anything else… mucho puta."

Ken: "Jessie! Watch your mouth."

Jessica: "Like she knew what I meant, Ken."

Lexie: "Something having to do with the word b*?"

Jessica: "Speaking Spanish won't help me if everyone knows what it means, y'know!" Some of us know it, others don't. That's all I have to say on the matter.

Kyle: "Okay, okay. Lexie, we appreciate your knowledge, and we'll be happy to compensate you for your services."

Lexie: "Really?!"

Kyle (Jack): "'Ey, we're pirates, lass. Of course we're rich." I sighed, and walked off, stocking my shelves with the meds and bandages, finally. I heard a knock on my door.

John: "Come in." Lexie opened it.

Lexie: "I finally have a job! YES!" She hugged me out of nowhere. I got red-faced.

Lexie: "I know we just met, but… I hope this can begin to show my gratitude." She SMOOCHED ME! On the mouth! She stopped, and I was more red-faced.

John: "That definitely covers it, actually. I'll keep in touch with you."

Lexie: "Can I ask Kyle if I can have a room here instead of with my parents?"

John: "You could ask him, but it's up to him."

Lexie: "Okay! You are so sweet!" She ran back out. I followed behind her.

Ken: "So, Lexie, do you know your way home?"

Lexie: "I sure do, Ken. I'll see you all later." She teleported out after punching in the code I used to teleport her on.

Kyle: "Your face is still red, Johnny." I covered my face.

Ashley: "John, I am really happy for you."

Jessica: "The runt of the litter finally mans up. I'm impressed. Mucho, mucho impresionar."

Ken: "Good job, little buddy." He walked up, and patted me on the back.

John: "She isn't my girlfriend guys."

Kyle: "Denial. Always the first stage."

John: "Oh shut the front door!"

Kyle: "We don't have a front door…" Everyone, including myself, fell over in sheer surprise.

Jessica: "Captain Obvious strikes again."

John: "Again, it's why we love him."

Ashley: "Especially little ol' me." She purred.

Kyle: "Hi."

Ken: "Wait… Where's Navi?" That's right. Navi disappeared. Where the hell did she go?

Ken: "Navi!"

John: "Navi!" We walked around to search for our missing parrot. Without her, we're screwed.

Kyle: "Navi! YO!"

Ashley: "Navi?"

Jessica: "If you're messing with the wiring again, I'll disassemble you for scrap metal!"

John: "Watch it!"

Ashley: "We don't want to scare her!"

Kyle: "Split up! We'll cover more ground that way!" We all nodded, running to different areas of the ship. I found myself wandering around the docks outside to find her. I wandered around the dock, but failed to see anything. Anything about Navi anyway. I looked out from the railing on the dock, and leaned forward. I saw a glimpse of someone down at the bottom, and they were running from a group of other monsters.

John: "Huh?" I pulled out some binoculars, then focused down below. I saw Lexie as she was being chased by a monster and some Gormin running around.

John: "No way!" My morpher rang.

John: "Hello?"

Lexie: "One of the monsters is chasing me, and he said I saw and heard too much!"

John: "What do you mean saw and heard too much?!"

Lexie: "This Zangyack monster guy let loose some kind of spying device within the ship! He said it's his older brother, but I don't know what the hell is going on! Help me already!"

John: "I'll be right there! Hold on!" I ran back inside the GalleonZord, and ran down to find the team. Turns out, they found Navi.

Navi: "I found this little ball guy rolling around, and he was spying on us! Now the Zangyacks now what we're after!"

Red Ball: "Let me go, you stupid bird!"

Kyle: "As if, little man. You're gonna tell us why the Zangyack want to know exactly why we're here, and maybe we'll consider not killing you."

Ken: "I don't think interrogating him like that's gonna work."

John: "Guys! Lexie's in trouble! We can worry about ball boy here later!"

Red Ball: "You mean the human in the shiny vest?! I know about her. My little brother is attempting to capture her right now!"

John: "You little b*!" I grabbed him out of Navi's grip.

Ashley: "Either way, we still need to-"

Voice: "YAH!" That sounded like Bulk and Spike. I suppose they're trying to stop the Zangyack from killing Lexie. Lexie! I punched in the teleporter code fast, and was instantaneously down there. I ran at the monster, then made my leg glow purple.

John: "Wolf Kick!" I swung my leg into the monster, knocking him backwards. The Gormin surrounded me as I pulled out my Pirate Saber and Power Musket. I shot some bullets with wolf energy at them, then swung my sword into the ground, and a fault line opened up, sending rocks at the Gormin, and the wolf energy also forced the Gormin back.

John: "Bulk! Spike! Get Lexie out of here!"

Bulk: "Of course! Spike, we must save the girl!"

Lexie: "But-" Bulk grabbed her hand as Spike pointed his sword at the Gormin chasing them. Some shots hit them, and they backed off. Kyle landed in front of them, holding the Power Musket.

Kyle: "Get her out of here already, guys!" Bulk and Spike nodded. Lexie complied as they continued off. Ken, Jessica, and Ashley teleported down, and attacked.

Ken: "Calling to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" He sent his energy outwards, and the Jaguar Spirit Zord mauled the Gormin coming after him.

Jessica: "Calling to the beast inside! Bring out the Cheetah!" The Cheetah Spirit Zord also appeared, and it bit the Gormin, shook it around like a chew toy, then spit it back out.

Kyle: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" The Tiger Spirit Zord also appeared, and attacked the Gormin coming after him, and slashed through them like they were paper.

Ashley: "Rhino Chop!" She used a side chop, hitting a Gormin square in the gut, and sending him flying backwards. She then yelled, "Typhoon Boom!" clapping her hands together, and blasting more of them away from her. The monster recovered. We finally got a good look at him. He was almost completely human shape, save for a massive red ball on his shoulder that had a skull motif/shape for a face.

Monster: "Give me my older brother back!"

Kyle: "Oh. You mean this thing?" He pulled out the spiky ball with a skull face on it.

Red Ball: "Younger!"

Younger: "Elder!"

Ashley: "That made no sense at all." She sweatdropped, as well.

Kyle: "You can have him back. Either way, you're going down." He tossed Elder to him, and Younger caught him.

Younger: "Together, we are Double Bind!"

Elder: "And there is no way you can defeat us, Rangers! We already transferred the knowledge of your next journey to Prince Walz Gil. You cannot hope to stop the Zangyack Mother Ship, even with your powers now."

Jessica: "Maybe. But we can sure as hell stop you, Double Bind."

Kyle: "Agreed. Ready?" he pulled out his Pirate Ranger Key, as did the rest of us.

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "READY!"

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We morphed again, going into black jumpsuits, getting bombarded with three X's, then a V, as for usual.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers… Pirate Armada!" We each pulled out a saber, and a musket.

Kyle: "Let's make this flashy."

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "YEAH!" We charged into battle.

Elder: "Gormin! Erase these pests from our presence!" They charged, and I immediately stepped on the ground as hard as I could.

John: "SEISMIC KICK!" The attack went across the ground, opening yet another fault line in it. Some Gormin fell into it while others dodged it. I then charged up my Pirate Saber with Wolf energy.

John: "Wolf Blade!" I swung the blade, releasing purple colored energy, sending the Gormin falling backwards. Kyle jumped up, and his helmet opened up.

Kyle: "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" He breathed a fireball into the army of Gormin, and they were incinerated as he got back on the ground, the helmet closing itself up, and he fired some tiger-headed bullets from his musket. They blew up, releasing mini-tigers to attack the Gormin. They then started firing at Ken.

Ken: "Force field!" He summoned a force field, absorbing the shots. He then jumped aside, and fired some bubbles at the Gormin, blowing them up on contact. Jessica multiplied into three of herself, and split up, charging headlong into the army of Gormin.

Jessica: "Ready, girls?"

Jessica's 2 and 3: "Ready!"

All three Jessicas: "WALL. OF. LIGHTNING!" They spread out a massive amount of shocks into the crowd of Gormin they surrounded, and they fell to the ground, shaking spastically. Ashley had flown upwards, shooting down bullets upon her victims below, then absorbed the metal on her Pirate Saber to cover herself in it, then fell to the ground.

Ashley: "Oh yeah! Take a Rhino Chop NOW!" She swung her hand into one of the Gormin, and actually chopped it in two. She then fired rhino-headed bullets at the Gormin, and they went right through them, blowing them up. More of them showed up, charging at us with their sticks.

John: "When will they ever learn?! We're too strong for them."

Kyle: "Um, yeah, you think?" Jessica turned back into one of her, and started charging up a ball of lightning in her hand. Ashley charged up a blue orb in hers.

Ashley: "Oh, Jessie, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jessica: "Oh yeah. Let's do this! Lightning Blade Jutsu!"

Ashley: "RASENGAN!" They each charged at them, and plowed through a bunch of them upon charging into the crowd.

Kyle: "Tiger Shot!" He launched a larger tiger-headed bullet that turned into the Tiger Spirit Zord. It charged through them, and managed to eat one of them.

John: "Boulder Blitzkreig!" I pulled up my musket, and fired some boulders at them from it. They slammed into the incoming army, knocking them down. Ken launched himself up with a water jet from his feet, then charged up a blue aura ball.

Ken: "Jaguar Bomb!" He threw it into the Gormin, and the Jaguar Spirit Zord materialized in the middle of the crowd. It cartwheeled through them, and Ken landed in the open area.

Ken: "Bubblebeam!" He pulled his musket out, and it shot out a swarm of smaller bubbles, knocking out some more Gormin. Kyle charged his Pirate Saber up with fire again.

Kyle: "FIRE BLADE!" He slashed the crowd of Gormin, and I came to back him up.

John: "Vine Strike!" I slammed my sword into the ground, and some vines restrained the Gormin coming for him. He slashed the vines, igniting them, and the Gormin were incinerating as they were wrapped up.

Kyle: "Thanks, dude!"

John: "Always there for you, pal!"

Lexie: "These guys are… wow."

Bulk; "I know! Look at them! How could they not save the universe?"

Spike: "I don't even know if they need all 34 Grand Powers of the Rangers. They seem to be doing fine with just three of them."

Lexie: "It's official. John is definitely better than Tommy! In my book, anyway." I overheard that, and kinda blushed behind my helmet. She knows how to make a guy feel good. Especially considering Tommy's rep as a Ranger. I swapped weapons with Jessie so I had two muskets and she had two sabers, and Ken and Ashley swapped so Ken had two sabers and Ashley had two muskets. Ashley fired saway with wind bullets, knocking out more Gormin, I fired boulders at them.

Ken: "Tsunami Strike!" He spun in a water tornado, wrapping up some in it,, launching them everywhere.

Jessica: "Electroshock WHIPS!" She charged up both Pirate Sabers with electricity, then whipped each Gormin Ken launched by sending them out on chains and whipping them with each saber. They each exploded merely from being conducted.

Kyle: "METEOR ATTACK!" He shot a fireball from his musket, and slashed a fire wave out of his Pirate Saber. It created a meteor, and it exploded in the center of the last Gormin to appear.

Younger: "What the f*?!"

Kyle: "Yeah. Your Gormin are weak as shit."

Ashley: "They're barely worth the effort anymore."

Jessica: "Just keep sending 'em in…"

Ken: "And we'll keep blowing them up like always."

John: "In short, Double Bind, you. Are. F*ed."

Elder: "Gormin!" He tossed an orb out, creating another army of them for us to deal with.

Kyle: "How about we change it up just to make it interesting?"

Ken: "Eh, whatever." Kyle pulled out the Red Wild Force Key, and we followed up exactly the same way.

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us: "Wild Access!" Growl Phones had materialized in front of us, and did a small transformation, revealing the Wild Zorda associated with them, then became humanoid robots. They exploded, revealing us in helmetless Wild Force outfits, then the helmets materialized over our heads.

Kyle: "Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger!" A lion roared.

Ken: "Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger!" A shark snarled.

Jessica: "Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger!" An eagle cawed.

John: "Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger!" A bison roared.

Ashley: "Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranegr!" A tiger roared.

All of us: "Power Rangers! WILD FORCE!" All of the animals roared at once.

Younger: "GAH… Gormin! Get them now!" The newly created Gormin charged at us.

Kyle: "These guys just never learn, do they? Let's get 'em!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "YEAH!" We charged at them, growing claws from our gloves, slashing them with the claws.

Lexie: "HOLY SHIT!? THE WILD FORCE RANGERS?! HOW?"

Bulk: "They've always done this, Lexie."

Spike: "Yeah. They're cool like that." I charged with my helmet into a Gormin, then flipped him behind me. I then kicked another one, and pulled out my Crystal Saber, launching a purple laser at one of the Gormin. It fell backwards as I jumped to attack him again. I then pulled out the Rhino Shooter, and let loose with cannon shots. The Gormin around me exploded easily.

John: "Too easy! Ha! Bring it on, boyos!" I fired some more as Ashley attacked them.

Ashley: "Deer Clutcher!" She pulled out a grappling claw, and charged at a Gormin, and grappled onto it, hurling it aside. She then kicked one, and backfisted another, and did a split kick to both sides as two of them charged her from both sides. As two of them launched rockets at Ashley, they were shot down by red lasers. It was Kyle's Falconator crossbow.

Ashley: "Thanks honey!"

Kyle: "No problem, babe!" He turned, shooting more Gormin coming for him as Ashley continued her attack. He jumped up, barrel rolled, then drop kicked a Gormin, knocking him out. He then roundhouse kicked another one, and Jessica got up near him

Jessica: "Armadillo Puck!" She kicked a lavender colored gigantic hockey puck outwards. It bonked Kyle on the back of the head, then it knocked out a Gormin behind him. It bounced back to Jessica.

Kyle: "You did that on purpose, Jessie!"

Jessica: "Your head makes a good target. Plus, I did back you up." She mule-kicked a Gormin in the junk, and it keeled over. She then spun around, kicking it backwards.

Kyle: "I see." He observed the unconscious Gormin behind him.

Kyle: "Good thing for you is, I have a harder head than he did!" He turned around, and swung the crossbow into a Gormin's face as it attempted to whack him. One whacked Kyle on the back, knocking him over as more charged for him, but shots from my Rhino Shooter knocked them back.

Ken: "Sword of Pardolis!" He swung the orange colored blade through more trying to dogpile on Kyle as he got up and fired some more shots from the Falconator. I swung the Rhino Shooter into a Gormin, and kept firing. Ashley hurled another Gormin behind her, as the five of us regrouped.

Ken: "Well, these Gormin are more skilled, I'll give 'em that much."

Kyle: "Let's put 'em together, guys!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Okay!" Ashley attached the Deer Clutcher to the Sword of Pardolis as Kyle and I attached the Rhino Shooter and the Falconator together. Jessica attached the Armadillo Puck to the bottom of that assembly, then we put both separate pats together.

All of us: "JUNGLE BLASTER!" The Gormin charged ahead.

Elder; "Uh, retreat! Retreat!"

All of us: "FIRE!" We launched a huge orb into the crowd of Gormin, then blew up most of the crowd of Gormin headed for us. The rest of them continued to charge at us as we split the weapon apart.

John: "Why do they ALWAYS want to do this the hard way?"

Kyle: "'Cause they're foot soldiers. Whaddaya expect? Oh well. It's Borg time, guys. Haven't used this in a while."

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Okay!" We pulled out the Delta Borg Ranger Keys.

All of us: "Delta Borg! Battle Power!" Our Wild Force outfits disappeared.

Kyle got a red outfit, gaining one white stripe on it, then got a helmet with a circular emblem on it. He got a scarf, and a D appeared on his outfit.

Ken got a blue outfit with two white stripes, and got a helmet with another circular emblem on it. His scarf and D appeared at the same time.

Jessica's morph happened next. Her yellow outfit had three white stripes, and had a rounded triangular emblem on it. The scarf appeared, with the D symbol.

My morph was almost the same, with a green outfit and four white stripes. I also had a triangular emblem, and the scarf and D were no different.

Ashley's morph ended it, with a pink outfit with five white stripes, a Star-Trek logo shaped emblem, and the scarf and D were the same as the rest of ours.

Kyle: "Delta Borg Red, ready!"

Ken: "Delta Borg Blue, ready!"

Jessica: "Delta Borg Yellow, ready!"

John: "Delta Borg Green! Ready!"

Ashley: "Delta Borg Pink! Ready!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Delta Borg! Ready and armed for battle!"

Kyle: "BOOYAH!" The rest of us looked at him weird.

John: "You're not actually Cyborg, dude."

Kyle: "Aww."

Lexie: "The Delta Borg Rangers? They're ANCIENT! How'd they get a hold of that?"

Bulk: "I don't ask questions. I just roll with it."

Spike: "Ashley can turn into the Pink Samurai Ranger, too."

Lexie: "And the Samurai Rangers?! Who can't they be?" Bulk and Spike shrugged.

Lexie: "Note to self. Blog entry will be HUGE tonight!"

Kyle: "Okay guys, pull out your Delta Sticks and let's get crackin'!" We each did as he said, charging at the Gormin. We clashed our sticks with their clubs, and were fighting fairly well against them. Kyle swung his stick against a Gormin, knocking him down, and punched another attempting to charge him. He swung back around, back kicking yet another Gormin. He then slipped on his boxing gloves, and staretd pummeling away.

Kyle: "Little Mac ain't got nothin' on me! COME ON! THERE'S ENOUGH OF ME FOR THE LOT OF YA!" He swung with an uppercut, a jab, a hook punch, and a double-fisted smash upwards. The Gormin flew through the air, exploding after they got punched.

Ken: "And Kyle goes insane. Oh well. Hiyah!" He swung his stick at a Gormin's neck, then did a crescent kick into another Gormin's face. He suplexed one behind him, and jumped into the air, doing an elbow drop. He sweep kicked another once he was down there, and jabbed his stick into a Gormin's chest. He slipped on his gloves, too, and started wailing on the Gormin as Kyle had.

Jessica: "Yawn…" She swung her stick as if she were bored fighting her enemies. The Gormin would slip by as she tripped them. She then gave them a good whack with the stick once they were down. She snapped on the gloves.

Jessica: "Let's just end this quick. I prefer this way of fighting over the damned stick." She swung them into the Gormin, and even swung one down to arm-bar it. She was successful, even breaking the Gormin's arm off of it. She swung that arm into another Gormin, and punched her way through the crowd as Kyle had, adding in some tornado kicks for good measure.

John: "Hiyah! Aiyah! Set-AIYAH!" I yelled like Tommy did as I swung the stick around. For some reason, Lexie saying I was better than Tommy made me want to act like him now. I had the proper weapon for it now, at least. I swung it into a Gormin's head, then elbowed another, and kneed another one in the gut. He fell down, as I jammed the stick through his head for good measure. Oil leaked out of it. I then mule-kicked another Gormin, and swung around to jam the stick into his face.

John: "How come Tommy never did that?" I slipped on the boxing gloves, and banged them together.

John: "Who wants some Johnny Cage?" In response to that, I did a high kick to a Gormin's face, then swung it back and forth at the knee. The Gormin fell down, as I jumped, hammering a Gormin's head in. I started going Superman-style with my fists, banging the Gormin into the ground as if it were a nail. When I was done, his head was toast. I charged some more, knocking them up into the air with uppercuts.

Ashley: "You guys just never seem to know how to treat a lady. Of course…" She jammed her stick into a Gormin's head, and it fell over. She was strutting like a fashion model while twirling her stick like a baton.

Ashley: "Who wants some more?" She made a 'come at me' gesture with her pointer and middle finger, and a whole crowd charged at her. She swung her stick through a Gormin's neck, and mule-kicked another one in the crotch, which resulted in a Sparta kick from her.

Ashley: "I'm no ordinary lady am I?" She then giggled, finishing her sentence. They charged again as she slipped her gloves on, and she slammed the ground, shaking it, making the Gormin trip over themselves. She then charged, punching their faces in, and she cartwheeled, catching a Gormin's head, and got it into a triangle choke with her legs from a cartwheel! (A/N: It's Power Rangers, whatever.) She the choked the Gormin to death, and she got up.

Ashley: "I do have a sadistic side after all." She giggled again as the rest of us caught up with her.

Kyle: "That's new. Okay, let's go for the Comet Punch, guys!"

Jessica: "Whatever." We readied our fists, then all charged forward at the same time, turning into a meteor, blazing through the Gormin army, and shortly ended the charge, making them explode.

Ken: "Seems like that's a wrap, guys."

John: "Now for you, Double Bind!"

Elder: "You insidious Pirates! We will destroy you for the good of the Zangyacks! Charge, Younger!"

Younger: "Right! HYAH!" They charged ahead.

Kyle: "How about we make this go down a little more… athletically?"

Ken: "Not those guys!"

John: "But it will make it more humiliating, I guess."

Kyle: "Gemmix Ranger Keys, guys." They nodded, pulling the keys out.

All of us: "Gem Ranger! Gem Power!" We morphed, losing the Delta Borg Suits.

Kyle's outfit was replaced with a red suit with a giant white collar and a white line going down it. An emblem appeared in the white area, and a circle appeared on top of his helmet. It finished with him wrapping a scarf around his neck.

My morph was identical, but with a black suit, and white collar/line included. I got the diamond shaped emblem, and a circle on top of my helmet. I wrapped a scarf around my neck, too.

Ken's morph had a blue outfit, white collar/line. He got a C on his helmet, with the badge. He wrapped the scarf around his neck.

Jessica's morph had her in a yellow outfit, with a V on her helmet. The emblem appeared, and she wrapped her scarf around her neck, as well.

Ashley's finished it off. She wrapped the scarf around first though, then got the outfit she had, Pink with white lining. She obtained an emblem, and a circle on her helmet.

Kyle: "Sharpness of the Ruby. Red Gemmix Ranger!"

John: "Glitter of the Emerald. Black Gemmix Ranger!"

Ken: "Brilliance of a Sapphire. Blue Gemmix Ranger!"

Jessica: "Lucidity of an Opal. Yellow Gemmix Ranger!"

Ashley: "Hard as a Diamond, Pink Gemmix Ranger!"

All of us: "Bringing refractive justice to evildoers everywhere! Power Rangers! GEMMIX!" A bright colored jewel immediately glowed behind us.

Ashley: "My favorite team! Just because it's based on jewelry and we can still kick some major ass!"

Ken: "Jewelry?" Both Ken and I gave Kyle a look.

Kyle: "I'm… sorry?" He shrugged.

Jessica: "Could've been worse, I guess."

Lexie: "Power Rangers Gemmix? They're kidding right?"

Spike: "Huh?"

Bulk: "Um… Once again, I don't ask questions. I just live here."

Elder: "Get him, Younger!" Younger tossed Elder at us, and he bounced around us, knocking us around a bit. Younger jumped at Kyle, but he had other plans.

Kyle: "RED ROPE! Ruby Power activate!" The Ruby in his helmet glowed, and the rope transformed to have a handle and look more hard.

Kyle: "Ruby Whip, mother*er!" He whipped both Younger and Elder around a bit, knocking them back. Younger caught Elder.

Younger: "Elder!"

Elder: "I'm fine." He got whipped by Kyle again.

Kyle: "Slave-driving a Zangyack? Eh, why not!" He kept whipping him until Yonger caught the whip, then hurled Kyle face-first into a wall.

Ashley: "HEY! Pink Ribbon! Diamond Power, activate!" She charged ahead as her weapon transformed.

Ashley: "Diamond Baton mode! Hiyah!" She bonked Younger with it, releasing the whip. Kyle and Ashley hit him at the same time, sending him back. I then took over.

John: "Black Clubs! Go!" I ran up to Younger, then bashed him with the clubs. I bashed him one, two, one, two, then three! Hitting him with both at the same time, he fell back.

John: "Emerald Power! Activate!" My clubs transformed into Nunchakus.

John: "Emerald Nunchaku power!" I swung them around, charging in, and while spinning them around, blocking his attacks, then knocking him down with a double whack, then kicking him up, and backwards.

Younger: "Elder! Go!"

Elder: "Roger!" Younger threw him, then Jessie ran in.

Jessica: "Yellow Hammer!" She swung it into Elder, knocking him back into Younger, then Elder bounced around, bonking Younger around.

John: "Thanks, Jessie. Nice save."

Jessica: "You're welcome. Now, for my favorite part." She switched her weapons around to a yellow ball.

Jessica: "Opal Power! Activate!" Her helmet glowed, making the Yellow Ball sprout spikes from it.

Jessica: "Yellow Megaton Ball! EE… YAH!" She swung it around, and the chain extended to slam into Younger head on. He fell through the wall, and Ken charged into the hole.

Younger: "I'm not scared of you! CHARGE!"

Elder: "Younger! Wait a second!"

Ken: "Sapphire Power! Activate!" He moved his Blue Ring behind his back, and it turned into a jetpack.

Ken: "Jet Ring Mode! Take this!" He charged ahead with a flying kick, slamming right into Younger, and he flew through the building completely, slamming into the wall behind him. Then the Ruby whip spun around his leg, and Kyle pulled him out, swing him back towards me.

Kyle: "You can finish him!"

John: "Gladly!" I put the nunchakus away. Then pulled out two gauntlet weapons.

John: "Iron Arms! Power up!" They were two large gauntlets, covering my forearms, and covered in lethal spikes. I jumped up.

Younger: "NO!" I did a double elbow drop into him, knocking him into the ground, with a shockwave, and pummeled him through, into a crater. I then backflipped out. We regrouped, and went back to Pirate mode.

Kyle: "Sabers, everybody."

John: "Let's do it." We inserted our Ranger Keys into the Sabers as Younger crawled back out of his hole in the ground.

Lexie: "Is this…"

Bulk: "The Final Wave! Do it!"

Spike: "YEAH!"

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

All of us: "Haaaaa…."

Younger: "I will NOT be defeated by Pirates!" He charged headlong at us.

Elder: "Wait!"

All of us: "QUINTUPLE PIRATE SLASH!" We swung our sabers, releasing Jungle Fury Spirit energy waves. Kyle's had a Tiger, Ken's had a Jaguar, Jessica's had a Cheetah, Mine had a Wolf, and Ashley's had a Rhino. All five slammed into Double Bind.

Younger: "I will avenge… us…" Double Bind went boom.

Kyle: "That's that, guys. Nice work today."

John: "WOO, YEAH! IRON ARMS FTW!" I was tackled by Lexie.

Lexie: "YOU WERE AMAZING!" She hugged me extremely tight. Bulk and Spike walked up to congratulate all of us, when all of a sudden, a purple beam came down from the sky, reanimating Double Bind, and making him grow huge. He picked up Elder.

Younger: "Now you're dead, Rangers! YAGH!" He tried to step on us, but it failed miserably.

Kyle: "GalleonZord! Come about!" He typed in '5501' into his morpher, and GalleonZord flew in obediently.

John: "Guys, get Lexie out of here, now!" Lexie, Bulk, and Spike escaped as we got on GalleonZord's ropes. We released all five zords.

All of us: "Zords! Combine!" We put the Zords together, and just in time, too.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Ready for battle!" We brought out the Armada Sabers right away.

Younger: "Megazord power? Yeah, right! Get him, Elder!"

Elder: "Gladly!" Younger threw Elder at us, and he bounced around madly again, bonking the Megazord around.

Jessica: "Whoa! Not cool! AGH!" She tried kicking the left leg into the mess, but missed.

Kyle: "Shoulder Cannons!" Kyle fired them, but the shots missed, and the Megazord fell over once Elder bonked into us hard.

Ken: "DAMMIT!" He flipped up the right arm, and made it fire some cannon shots, but they missed as Younger caught Elder again.

Younger: "Get up! It isn't as much fun if you fall over!"

Ashley: "We'll show you falling over!" Her and Jessica worked together to get the Megazord back on its feet.

John: "Maybe we should try the new weapon I programmed in."

Kyle: "And that would be?"

John: "Armada Bat! Activate!" I put my Ranger Key in to the key slot, and the compartment in the left arm opened up, revealing a handle.

John: "Ken! Pull it out!"

Ken: "Okay?" He pulled it out, and we whipped out a baseball bat, closing the door in the left arm.

Jessica: "Nice!"

Ashley: "When were you planning on telling us this, John?"

John: "I was still in the alpha stages of testing it, but it IS just a gigantic baseball bat, I mean, how could this backfire?"

Elder: "A bat?! Younger, whatever you do, don't you dare throw me again!"

Younger: "Hah! Batter up, as you humans would say!"

Elder: "No! No! No!" Younger tossed Elder at us, and we got the bat ready to smack him. (Cue Take me out to the Ball Game.) We were getting ready.

John: "Steady…" He inched closer.

John: "Steady…"

Elder: "You idiot!"

John: "Everybody! NOW!" We swung the bat altogether by turning our ship wheels, and we smacked Elder.

Elder: "NOOOOOOOOO!" He was gone.

Ashley: "And he is outta here!"

Kyle: "Eat that mother*er!"

Ken: "Love this bat." We sheathed the bat back in the arm.

John: "Now for you!"

Younger: "I will avenge Elder! YAH!" He charged at us, as we swung the Armada Sabers into his torso, then punched him, and kicked him forward. He fell over, then we jumped on him, pulling the sabers out, and backflipping off of him again.

Kyle: "Judgment day, guys!" he pulled out the SPD Red Ranger Key.

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "RIGHT!"

All of us: "Ranger Keys, set!" We put all of the keys in, turning the back around. It revealed gatling cannons, and a blinking siren.

All of us: "Armada Patrol Megazord! Armed and ready for ass whooping!"

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us: "Ranger Keys! Locked and loaded!" We turned them, and then the cannons started firing along with the shoulder cannons.

All of us: "Judgment Blast!" The shots kept hitting and hitting Younger.

Younger: "Curse you, Power Rangers! Elder will be avenged one day…" He exploded as we turned away dramatically.

Kyle (Jack): "Rangers, victory is ours today. Savvy?"

Ashley: "You bet." She jumped him, and making out ensued. Jessica snuggled up next to Ken, but they didn't do much else. I pulled out my morpher and called Lexie's communicator.

Lexie: "You guys were so badass! O. M. G! My friend Jared will be SO mad! I got to hang out with you guys and he didn't! Oh hell yes! I knew I'd help the rangers one day! Plus, you guys were all, Wild Access! Delta Borg, battle power, and Gem Ranger, Gem Power! You didn't tell me you could be any team you wanted! Holy shit, I am SO fangasming right now! OH GOD! OH GOD!"

John: "Um… Lexie, I know this is soon…"

Lexie: "Okay?" She calmed down, but was breathing in an exasperated fashion.

Bulk: "She's fine."

John: "I know, but… wanna… um… hug?"

Lexie: "Um… sure. How do I get in?"

John: "Type in '8578'. The communicator will do the rest." She teleported in just as I finished my sentence, and slowly made her way over to my part of the cockpit.

Lexie: "I… I don't know what to do… I mean…"

John: "Let it come to you." She walked in slowly, and slowly, but surely, and slightly awkwardly, wrapped her arms around me, and nestled her head on my right shoulder. I hugged her back.

John: "See? You're fine."

Lexie: "Thanks for giving me this opportunity, John. I'll never forget it."

John: "Likewise, Lexie. Likewise."

The end of this chapter.

Next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada, the Rangers make their way to the Animarium, with Lexie in tow, to Kyle's chagrin. The Lion Wild Zord wants nothing to do with the Pirates, and will not join them. Can they earn the Lion Zord's trust, or will they lose the next battle? Find out next time, on Power Rangers, Pirate Armada!


	10. Lionheart! Again

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Chapter 9: Lionheart! Again…

Log Entry: Kyle and Ashley, Pirate Rangers Red and Pink

Kyle's POV

We now decided to search around to attempt to find the Animarium, and were now floating over Turtle Cove, as Lexie suggested.

AkaRed: "Kyle, you are in the right area." AkaRed decided to help us in our search for the Animarium. I was morphed into my Pirate Ranger state at the moment, piloting the GalleonZord. John and Navi were at the computers in the living room, scanning around for the presence of a turtle shaped island in the clouds, because AkaRed had told us it was in the shape of a turtle. I had everyone else on lookout outside.

Kyle: "Got it, Aka." I told him. I call him Aka or Red sometimes.

AkaRed: "Kyle, we need to talk."

Kyle: "So you know I've been telling my friends about you, huh?" I looked at him, smiling sheepishly.

AkaRed: "Precisely. Listen to me and listen carefully. My existence was only supposed to be known to the Red Rangers of each team in the past, and all of them have honored my agreement but you. Why is that?"

Kyle: "Because I feel I can't keep secrets from my teammates like this. Besides, if Lexie's college report proves true, every Ranger knows who you are now anyway. You're the one who got them all together to fight the Zangyacks in the Great Legend War awhile back." He focused his stare from behind his helmet glaring at me.

AkaRed: "So, everyone knows about me now?"

Kyle: "Not anyone who isn't a Ranger."

AkaRed: "I see."

Kyle: "Look, AkaRed, I'm the captain of the Pirate Armada. We may not be the best crew of Rangers, but hell, we try our damned hardest." I concentrated my look on him just as hard from behind my helmet.

AkaRed: "Yes. You do. That is why I like you as a Red Ranger. You ask for nothing more than the best from your team."

Kyle: "If I asked for more, I'd be stupid." I went into a minor slump for a moment.

AkaRed: "Kyle, don't let yourself think you're stupid."

Kyle: "I am pretty dim-witted, though, you have to admit."

AkaRed: "No more than any other person I know can be."

Kyle: "I thought a possibility was going to Angel Island from Sonic 3 and Knuckles."

AkaRed: "That is pretty dumbfounded." He sweatdropped.

Kyle: "See what I mean, Red? I'm… dumb. But goddammit if I think it's a hindrance!" I got back up, and immediately got back to piloting the GalleonZord. AkaRed gave a short chuckle.

AkaRed: "I'll come back later. There are some matters I need to tend to here on Eltar."

Kyle: "Okay, dude."He vanished as quickly as he teleported in before. I kept my eyes focused on the scanners in my cockpit.

Kyle: "Hey, John, Navi, got anything good to report?"

John: "No, not yet."

Navi: "I don't see- Don't touch that!"

Kyle: "Don't touch what?" I raised my eyebrow at this development of hysteria from Navi.

Navi: "Nothing! I said-"

John: "Sit back down!"

Kyle: "Is Lexie on board?"

John: "Yes…"

Kyle: "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! No Lexie onboard MY ship without a 24-hour notice in advance!"

Lexie: "Sorry. I just wanted to see the Animarium, Kyle!" She giggled.

Kyle: "Lexie, you might as well make yourself useful while you're here. Go make me a sandwich, I'm peckish."

Lexie: "Get it yourself!"

John: "Make Kyle a sandwich."

Lexie: "Okay, John." I heard footsteps walking away through the comlink.

John: "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but knowing me, I'll just make you swab the poop deck…" I sighed.

John: "It is a trivial thing compared to some other things that can happen, sure… but why should I swab it?"

Kyle: "Captain's orders."

John: "Can it wait until after we find the Grand Power of the Wild Force Rangers?"

Kyle: "Yes it may. And by the way, after you're done swabbing the poop deck, I'll make you swab the bathrooms!"

John: "ALL OF THEM?!"

Kyle: "Including the girl's!"

John: "Oh, Lexie…"

Kyle: "If I hear you made Lexie do it for you, I'll make you shower me!"

John: "YOU WOULDN'T!"

Kyle: "Try me and find out." John sighed in exasperation.

John: "Fine."

Lexie: "What sandwich does he want?"

Kyle: "Salami and cheese on white with peanut butter."

Lexie: "What?"

John: "Salami and cheese on white bread with peanut butter!"

Lexie: "Okay!"

Kyle: "You're still swabbing the bathrooms."

John: "I know…" I heard him mumble something.

Kyle: "The comlink is still on, Johnny."

John: "Nothing! I'll tell you when I find it on my scanners!" He turned his comlink off, no doubt to continue muttering about me. I sighed, and Lexie opened the cockpit door.

Lexie: "Here's your sandwich, Captain Kincius." I took it, pulled off my helmet, and bit into it.

Kyle: "Excellent craftsmanship. Perhaps, when I do allow you to be a permanent member of my crew, you'll be Ashley's assistant."

Lexie: "That would be nice. Thank you." She curtsied, then left to be with John again while I continued eating my sandwich. She popped her head back in.

Lexie: "I still expect to be compensated for this prediction interpretation thing."

Kyle (Jack): "You will be, Lass. You will be." She fully left my presence now.

Ken: "We've seen nothing yet, Kyle."

Kyle: "Keep looking. We've went across Turtle Cove's perimeter like, three times already! It HAS to be here!" Not only was it seemingly cloaked, it was invisible by the human eye. If we can't get the Grand Power, we'll be toast!

Jessica: "This is pointless. We're on a wild goose chase or something."

Kyle (Jack): "Don't lose hope yet, Ms. Waters. The sky holds many untold mysteries."

Jessica: "Yeah. Right." She sighed.

Ashley: "Wait… that cloud looks familiar."

Ken: "What cloud?"

Ashley: "This one."

John: "Can one of you give it's coordinates on my radar, please? The binoculars you have are linked up to the radar." Ashley did give John the coordinates, seeing as I had the same radar setting.

Jessica: "I saw that cloud, too!"

Ken: "I guess that's where the Animarium is."

Kyle: "Hold on to your underwear!" I swung the wheel around extremely fast, and I heard yelps from everybody as I did so.

Jessica: "HEY! Don't turn that wheel so hard!" I heard her hit her communicator.

Lexie: "We found it?! Can I come?"

Kyle: "No, you're staying with Navi. It could be dangerous."

Lexie: "Screw you!" I started to growl, revealing a little tiger spirit aura.

John: "Stay on the ship."

Lexie: "Sorry, but this is one thing I'm not listening to you on. This is a true fan's first chance to get a firsthand experience to help a Ranger team, and I'm not saying no to it! I'll stay with John! Right?"

John: "Sure, whatever…"

Ashley: "Cool!"

Jessica: "Oh well."

Ken: "Continuing on… Whoa!"

Ashley: "Kyle! Turn on the front cameras! This is an epic view!" I did as she said, because I was curious about it. What I saw made me gasp for a second. A floating island. It was in the shape of a turtle, exactly as Lexie and AkaRed described. I demorphed, revealing a large grin on my face. Lexie would get a fangasm over any Ranger team, sure, but Wild Force was the team that got me into Power Rangers. The first team I was aware of was Turbo, I remembered that, and later, Lost Galaxy was cool because they lived with us on Terra Venture… but what cemented Power Rangers in my mind was this team. They had better looking animals than our home team, their outfits were kickass, they had powers from their respective animals… WHAT MORE DID I NEED?! I'm internally fangasming right now. As we brought the ship closer, I got a feeling in my stomach that kept getting larger and larger. We brought the ship over the island, then I laid anchor.

John: "Do we set foot ashore, captain?" I was still speechless.

Ashley: "Oh, honeybun?"

Jessica: "Dumbass?" I was still looking at the landscape from the cameras.

Ken: "BROTHER!" I finally snapped to attention. I said, "Yeah. Let's go." All six of us, minus Navi, left the boat.

Lexie: "O. M. G! Loving the landscape!"

Kyle: "O.M.G!"

Ashley: "Kyle?"

John: "Something must be wrong if he's imitating Lexie."

Jessica: "Captain Lugnut!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry, it's just… this is the HQ of the team that made me want to BE a Power Ranger." I looked around. The foliage was excellent, I could have sworn I saw the Yellow Eagle Wild Zord flying above us, this was perfect! I took off, running ahead.

Ken: "Wait!" The five of them ran after me. I just wanted to find one of the Wild Force Rangers, probably Merrick, I thought he stayed up here when he wasn't traveling with Zen-Aku. I ran around, absorbing every trace of trees, using my tiger abilities to get a better feel for the area, I mean, this felt like home. I didn't know why! I, once again, grinned immensely before the others finally caught up with me.

Lexie: "There you are!"

Kyle: "I love this place." I continued to say, "It feels strangely like Terra Venture's parks. This is much larger sure, but I LOVE this place. It feels like home."

Ashley: "It sure does. In fact, Kyle, if you look around…" I stopped to look at the area around me.

Ashley: "This is where you and I had our first date…"

John: "Not here."

Kyle: "The area does look terribly similar, though. LOVE this area. Love, love, love!"

John: "Happy, happy, happy."

Ken: "I trained in areas like this, preparing for the day that I'd kill Sworero."

Jessica: "Eh, I have no real attachment to forests."

Lexie: "Me neither. It's the first time I've seen this many plants and trees!"

Ken: "Seriously?"

Lexie: "Ah, DOYEE! I've been a city girl all my life."

Kyle: "Well, you didn't know what you were missing."

Jessica: "If there's anything I learned since coming to New York, it's that you guys need a few less buildings, and a little more foliage."

Ashley: "Uh huh." She lowered herself to my level, since I was on all fours all of a sudden while exploring.

Ashley: "Wanna reenact that kiss?"

Kyle: "You mean…"

Ashley: "Uh huh." She jumped me, and we got to making out with everyone around us.

Lexie: "Okay…" I saw her pull out a notepad.

Ken: "What's with the notepad?"

Lexie: "Blog entry. Writing stuff down to type on it." She took it upon herself to make a blog dedicated to our adventures, going into a few personal details, and doing training sessions. She blogged about what we did, and whether she was recording from a camera or not was up to her. She always carried one on her since meeting us. She pulled the camera out to record Ashley's and my make out session.

Lexie: "The camera wants more! Come on." She zoomed in and out randomly at times. That made Ashley kiss harder and more forcefully. I pushed back just as hard, and we stopped finally.

Lexie: "And cut!" She put the camera back after saving her recording. I smiled, Ashley smiled, it was all cool. We both got back up.

Ken: "Glad you and I ain't like that, Jess."

Jessica: "I know, right."

John: "Getting to the business at hand…" We continued our path through the island, and we found different Wild Zords the Rangers had. We saw a peacock, a wolf, two bears, one black and one white, and we saw a bison.

John: "How soon do you think they'll notice us?"

Kyle: "Hopefully they don't. Come on." As we walked, we heard a whoosh. We looked up. What we saw amazed us.

John: "Zangyack warships?!"

Ashley: "Not here!"

Jessica: "Of all the times! Now?!" The Zangyack ships dropped hordes of Gormin on the ground, and we saw the Wild Zords start to attack the Warships. They were firing back at them. A green gorilla was hurling bananas at them, and the bananas exploded. The black and white bears shot fire and ice beams at them, and the yellow eagle flew at them, trying to claw at them.

Kyle: "Let's clear out the Gormin and SuGormin. I think the Wild Zords can handle the ships for now." Everyone else nodded, and we charged ahead. Lexie took the rear. We found a large hoard heading for a stairway to the top of a pedestal.

Kyle: "Grr… Calling to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" I sent out my Tiger Spirit Zord, and it charged through the crowd of Gormin. John charged ahead, and he called up some vines to tangle up some of them. Ashley absorbed the rock to be her armor once she got to the steps, and she charged at them, swinging her fists into them, and she chucked a boulder into the crowds. Jessica jumped up, and multiplied herself into five clones. Two of them did drop kick attacks, then pulled out their sabers. The other two pulled out muskets. They shot, attacking the Gormin. Some of them went to attack Lexie, but a force field formed in front of her as they were shot down.

Lexie: "Thanks, Ken!"

Ken: "Take cover!" Lexie nodded, running towards a lone rock conveniently located nearby. Ken made another force field, using it as a battering ram, knocking some of the SuGormin aside. They shot at him, and he swung his sword, sending out a wave of water. It crashed into them, pulling them back down the stairs. The fifth and last Jessica clone hit the ground, and pulled out both her saber and musket.

Jessie 5: "Electroshock Shot!" She shot a bullet, and it dispersed electricity around the surrounding minions when one of them was hit. Ashley punched a Gormin, and tripped another, and kneed him in the face on the way down. I blazed through the crowd, shooting fireballs from my musket. They exploded.

Ken: "Kyle, watch the fire! You don't wanna burn down the whole island, right?" S*. Should've thought of that.

Kyle: "Thanks for reminding me!" I can control my own fire. Whatever. I made it to the top of the stairs first as I saw them holding down a woman. She was in what looked to me like a bride's gown. She even had a veil. Her hair was brown, long, and wavy. Wow. If Ashley wasn't my girlfriend, she'd be a close second choice. Now if only I could remember her name…

Kyle: "Heads up, ma'am!" I swung my Pirate Saber through the Gormin surrounding her, then got in front of her. I shot some fireballs from my musket again, blasting the Gormin dead on. I saw a few SuGormin flying backwards, seeing they were thrown by boulders.

Woman: "Thank you, but who are you?" I turned to her, smirking.

Kyle (Jack): "I'm Captain Kyle Kincius of the Pirate Armada, Savvy?"

Woman: "I am Princess Shayla, keeper of the Animarium and the Wild Zords."

Kyle: "I thought you looked familiar. Don't worry, Your Majesty, these Gormin won't be hurting you anymore! My crew and I can take it from here!" Ashley had caught up with me, shooting a rhino-headed bullet at a SuGormin, knocking him clear through the wall.

Ashley: "They wanted her?"

Kyle: "I know, right?"

Shayla: "I need your help, these creatures are starting to overrun the Animarium!"

Ashley: "Like my captain said, you're in good hands." We took her towards the stairs, and Ken had shot another Gormin. John kicked one, then made some more vines throw some SuGormin off of the staircase.

Jessica 2: "About time! Do they want her?"

Ashley: "I think so!" She slashed another Gormin.

Kyle: "Back to GalleonZord! Quick! She'll be safer there!"

Shayla: "GalleonZord?" The third Jessica pulled up her morpher.

Jessica 3: "Navi, we need to get someone to the GalleonZord. We'll get her within range."

Navi: "Aye aye, Jessie!" John sliced one Gormnin in half, as Ken sent the Jaguar Spirit Zord to maul the new SuGormin coming out way to get Shayla a way through.

John: "LEXIE! We're going to get someone to GalleonZord! Come on!" Lexie ran out, and went to follow us.

Shayla; "You are the Pirate Armada?"

Kyle (Jack): "Exactly, Your Majesty. We need the Grand Power of the Wild Force Rangers now, if you please!"

Shayla: "I don't have it."

Kyle: "What?"

Shayla: "But the closest Wild Force Ranger to our current position is Cole. I'm sure we can call him to help you out."

Kyle (Jack): "Make it so, then, Your Majesty." Shayla closed her eyes while we were running. I assumed she was trying to contact Cole.

Lexie: "Hi, Princess Shayla. I'm Lexie, and I just gotta know, where did you get that dress? I need to get one like that, but in black." Shayla didn't respond. She opened her eyes.

Shayla: "Cole understands."

Kyle: "Okay!"

Shayla: "But he just won't hand it over."

Ken: "Why do we always have to go through some kind of stupid test?"

Ashley: "What does he need us-" Something seemed to run at super speed, and it caught Shayla from right out of our grasp.

Lexie: "What the hell?" We stopped, looking around for what did it. We then turned, noticing her struggling and confused in a grip from a green dog monster with some pink fur coming out of him. One of his paws was larger than the other, but considering our situation, we didn't care at the moment.

Kyle: "Just who in the flying f* are you?"

Monster: "I am the Zangyack Commander, Bowser!" All 10 of us just laughed at him.

Bowser: "What? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

John: "Bowser?! Like the Mario character?"

Bowser: "Yes! So?"

Jessica 1: "Do you have any idea how stupid that is?! You SUCK!"

Jessica 4: "You can say that again, girlfriend!"

Kyle: "Oh, this'll be quick then, guys! Ha!"

Bowser: "You dare deny my ability as a commander?! Gormin! SuGormin! Destroy these pests!" He pointed his larger hand forward as the minions charged at us.

Kyle: "Okay. Let's go!" We pulled out our weapons. Some Gormin shot missiles at me. I made them phase right through me, and shot fireballs from my musket at them. I jumped upwards, using fire blasts from my feet, sheathing my weapons, doing hand signs.

Kyle: "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I breathed fire out, and the streams surrounded a group of the Gormin, and they were lit up. I landed, then lit my hands and feet on fire, flipping back up.

Kyle: "Judolette Flip!" I turned into a flame wheel, and rolled through them, bowling a bunch of the enemies over. Ken swung his sword through an enemy, then sent out a concentrated blast of water from his musket, blowing some SuGormin backwards. He made a water tower up in a location where some Gormin were charging at him, and they were launched up. Lexie was running backwards, away from them, as she tripped, then tripped a Gormin coming at her. She flipped back up, then side-kicked a Gormin. She did a backwards roundhouse kick, knocking a Gormin back, but another hit her across the face. John launched a boulder from his musket at one of them.

Lexie: "John!" John caught up with her.

John: "Hide for cover!"

Lexie: "I can fight!"

John: "Better than Bulk and Spike, sure, but now's not the time to argue! Go!" The second Jessie ran up to Lexie.

Jessica 2: "I'll take Lexie for ya."

John: "Thanks!" His leg emitted purple flames, and he swung it into a Gormin, knocking it down extremely fast. He then slammed the ground with that leg, kicking up a boulder, and he side-kicked it, launching it at Bowser. It hit Bowser, releasing Shayla.

Ashley: "I'll protect Shayla!" She launched wind bullets at some minions charging to recapture her, while 2 of the Jessie's went after Bowser. He ran at them slashing them apart. They vanished.

Bowser: "What?"

Jessica 5: "Just holograms!" She sent the Cheetah Spirit Zord after Bowser, but he dodged. Jessica 5 and Bowser got into a super speed brawl with each other. He would punch, she ducked under. She kicked him, he'd block, she swung her saber down, and he swung his claw into it, deflecting it. It wasn't possible to keep track of with the human eye. Ashley caught one of the Gormin's clubs, and absorbed that armor to replace the stone she had on before.

Ashley: "Nice club." She kicked the Gormin back, and swung its club into its gut. She threw the club aside.

Shayla: "Thank you."

Ashley: "It's my job. Don't thank me." She smiled at Shayla. Shayla smiled back. I got a call on my morpher, so I stopped rolling from my flame wheel, and pulled it up.

Kyle: "Talk to me."

Jessica 2: "I just got Lexie to the ship. I'll make my way back."

Kyle: "Hurry up!" I saw a yellow blur fighting a green blur.

Kyle: "Bowser and Jessie are fighting, huh?" I made myself roll into the flame wheel again, and I sped along, moving to catch up with the both of them. I caught up with them, and hit Bowser, but both Jessica 5 and I collided. We tripped over each other, and stopped. Jessica 2 got next to Jessica 5.

Jessica 2: "Idiot knock you over?"

Jessica 5: "Yes! Captain Dumbass, really?!"

Kyle: "I was trying to help you!" Ken caught up to us. So did John, Jessica 1, and Ashley.

Bowser: "Impressive, but none of you can defeat me!"

Kyle: "Guess it's time we proved you wrong. Ready?" I pulled out my Pirate Key. All three Jessica's merged back into one.

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We went through the same old morphing process.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!"

Bowser: "GAH!" He ran at us, as we ran at him. He swiped his claw at us, and we each ducked or flipped over it. We each shot bullets at his back, and he stumbled around when he got hit. His minions caught up with us.

Ashley: "Wow. They just keep coming!"

Bowser: "Of course! We're going to take this 'Grand Power' as you call it, and use it to our advantage!"

Kyle: "Um… Why?" Everyone, including Bowser fell over.

Bowser: "To take over the universe you stupid human! Why else would we be here?"

Kyle: "I thought you wanted to destroy the scenery."

Jessica: "Is there really no hope for you?"

Kyle: "That depends on the situation." All of the Gormin launched missiles at us from their sticks. They flew at us extremely fast.

Kyle: "Oh man!"

Ken: "MOVE!" The rest of us ducked to the side while Ken called up some water around him.

Ken: "Tornado Strike! Water!" The tornado he made caught all of the missiles, then he launched all of the shots back at the Gormin.

Gormin: "Gor?!" They started running away, and the explosions sent them flying upwards.

Kyle: "Heh. Here goes!" I charged up my Pirate Saber with some fire.

Kyle: "Meteor BLAZE!" I shot a fireball from my musket, then swung my saber twice, creating a meteor attack. It collided with the Gormin, blowing more of them up. Jessica multiplied into three of her, surrounding Bowser.

Bowser: "What are you…"

Jessica's: "WALL. OF. LIGHTNING!" They made a lightning barricade in an attempt to keep Bowser in, but he sped out before the lightning hit him. The Jessica's shocked themselves! The two clones vaporized while the real Jessica popped her helmet off, and let loose a huge cough.

Bowser: "Nice try, Yellow Ranger!"

Ashley: "Rhino SHOT!" She launched a shot from her musket, with the Rhino SteelZord's head on it, and it collided with Bowser. John jumped up, and slashed him with his Pirate Saber. Bowser hit the ground, shaking the Animarium. John then turned to see Ken and I slashing at the Gormin as they tried to bash us in.

John: "Guys! Move! SEISMIC KICK! EARTH!" He stepped on the ground, sending a fault line at us. Both Ken and I dodged while the line burst open, sending the Gormin flying aside. Bowser slashed John in the back as we caught up with them.

Ken: "Water Dragon Jutsu!" He did send a water dragon charging at Bowser, which enveloped him, and he slammed Bowser into the ground.

Ashley: "RHINO DROP!" She fell to the ground, using an elbow drop attack. She landed the hit, and Bowser yelped like a beaten dog. Once she got back up, Bowser vanished, kicking Ashley in the back.

Bowser: "Ha!" I ran at him, and tried to slash him through with the Pirate Saber, but he deflected it with his claws. He then kicked me aside.

Bowser: "Too bad, Rangers. Seems like you need to get stronger if you want to beat me!" I got up.

Kyle: "Guys, his speed's becoming an issue. I say we kick it into track speed!" Everyone nodded. I pulled out the Red Track Speed Ranger Key, and the others pulled out those keys, as well.

All of us: "Ranger Power! Track Speed!"

My morph happened first. I lost my pirate outfit, then jumped into a Grand Tourer. It revved up, and took off. The speedometer went to 88 mph. I then jumped out, and the car glowed, then split apart, transforming itself into different parts of my Ranger outfit. My boots appeared first, turning white, then my pants and shirt came on. My pants were red and my shirt was red with a white T. White gloves materialized on my hands, and then I put a helmet on. It's visor was rectangle shaped, and finally, an emblem displaying the Grand Tourer popped onto my left near my arm.

Kyle: "Track Speed… RED!

John's morph was second. He had hopped into a black race truck, and it had burst through three rocks before exploding and launching John out without his Pirate outfit. The truck also transformed into his Ranger outfit. It was black, also sporting a T, with white boots and gloves. He then put his helmet on, and his visor was shaped like a rectangle with slight semicircles at the bottom of the bottom corners.

John: "Track Speed… BLACK!"

Ken's was next. He hopped into a sport utility jeep, and it revved up, eventually jumping off a cliff while Ken hopped out, and his morph happened in free-fall. The jeep exploded, giving him his outfit. White shoes, white gloves, and a blue outfit with a white T appeared on him. His helmet materialized immediately after he landed. It's visor had a similar design to mine.

Ken: "Track Speed… BLUE!"

Jessica's was second to last. She had hopped into a Dune Buggy. It immediately revved up, and started driving through a desert. The sun and moon's time span moved extremely fast before she finally jumped out, stopping it at a moon. The new outfit materialized as the others had, but a white skirt with gold lining also sprouted out. She landed on the ground, making the sun rise back up. Her helmet came on afterwards. Her visor was half-rectangular and half-ovular.

Jessica: "Track Speed… YELLOW!"

Ashley's was last. She was in a station wagon. It was on a highway, and once she saw her exit, she took it at the fastest she could make it go, and the station wagon split apart, immediately turning into her new outfit. Her outfit was similar to all of ours, and she landed on the ground, skidding to a stop as her helmet materialized on. It was purely ovular.

Ashley: "Track Speed… PINK!"

All of us (out of morph sequence): "Power Rangers! Track Speed! Revving it up to victory!" We had a motor sound rev up out of nowhere.

Kyle: "I can never get tired of that."

Bowser: "You will no longer be a threat to me!"

Kyle: "I'll take on Fido here. The rest of you handle the minions."

Ken: "Got it. Follow my lead, guys!" The other three took off with him to charge at the Gormin. Bowser charged at Shayla, and I revved up at full speed at him, and landed a flying side kick on him. He flew backwards.

Shayla: "Why would they want me? Do they think I…"

Kyle: "You're not a ranger, but they don't know that. That's all I can guess." Bowser got up, and charged at me, roaring. I pulled out my GT Sword, and charged at him, and we clashed my sword with his claws. The clashes moved at a normal speed to Bowser and I, but to Shayla, it was like a blur. She couldn't keep track of our movements. He swung his claw sideways as I brought up the sword to block it. I then kicked him back, sending him into a tree. I jumped up, and pulled out my Track Laser pistol. I fired it at him, and he flailed at the shots. He recovered, and jumped at me again. I landed, making the Track Laser into a sword, and combining them together.

Kyle: "GT Sword! Combo Mode!" The weapon was now a double bladed sword. I like Track Speed Red mostly because of that. Bowser kicked the sword's hilt as I blocked his kick with it. Probably not my best idea, because it flew out of my hand. I then was slashed as I hit the ground, landing on my belly. Ashley turned, and noticed it.

Ashley: "HEY! W Baton! Let's do this!" She charged ahead, and bonked old Bowser on the noggin. She then turned around, and used her Track Laser to blast him. John, Ken, and Jessica caught up with us.

Ken: "J Gun! Fire!" He fired blue laser beams, blowing Bowser backwards a little more as John came up to his back.

John: "T Hammer! SMASH!" He swung the broad end of the hammer into Bowser's back, knocking him towards Jessica.

Jessica: "B Bowgun!" She pulled out a yellow crossbow weapon, and fired yellow lasers at him. He landed on the ground as we all got together. I picked up my GT Sword as Bowser got back up and the five of us were staring Bowser down.

Kyle: "Okay. You are SO going down, pal."

Ken: "You think we went easy on you? Is that it?"

Bowser: "No more! I, Bowser, of the Zangyack's Commanders, will destroy you all!" We heard a yelp, and saw the SuGormin grabbing Shayla.

Kyle: "NO!" I got the Track Laser back into blaster mode, but a loud roar stopped us all in our tracks. We looked around, and heard the roar again. There was a loud explosion, and we saw a red lion with rocket jets on its shoulders with a golden mane and green eyes.

Shayla: "Lion Zord! Wait, not all of them are intruders!" The Lion Zord roared again, and jumped at us.

Jessica: "Brace for impact, guys!" I looked at the Lion Zord, feeling a connection for some reason. It paralyzed me on the spot.

Kyle: "I think I actually-" It was then that the Lion Zord landed, and swiped its claws at us. It launched all of us, including Princess Shayla off the Animarium. All of us were screaming as we were falling down.

Ashley: "NO! Not now!"

Ken: "God! So close!" We saw the SuGormin holding Shayla transform into flight mode, and fly off with her in tow.

Jessica: "NO! Kincius! Kincius! DUMBASS!" I finally snapped back to my senses.

John: "Why the hell did you zone out like that?!"

Kyle: "I don't know. I think I actually kind of understood it when it roared. Like it was talking."

Ashley: "Animals don't talk!"

Jessica: "Great. A dumbass, and he has delusions of grandeur."

Kyle: "I'll show you delusions of grandeur, you ungrateful little-"

Ken: "Don't you f*ing finish that sentence!"

Kyle: "Wait!" I pulled out my Flight Force Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Let's fly back down! It'll be easier that way!" The other five nodded towards me.

Jessica: "Okay!"

All of us: "Flight Power!" We instantaneously morphed into the Flight Force Rangers. We spread out our wings from our backs to our arms, then started gaining balance while we were falling.

Kyle: "John! Ashley! Save Shayla!" They both nodded, flying towards the SuGormin. Bowser was still falling.

Ken: "What about us?"

Kyle: "We'll take the fight directly to Bowser!"

Jessica: "Got it!" We flew down towards Bowser, and noticed he sped through the air towards John and Ashley.

Kyle: "NO!" Jessica pulled out her communicator.

Jessica: "Ashley, Koopa King's coming your way! Look out! We'll be in pursuit!" We sped ahead, pulling out our Flight Blaster sidearms.

Ashley's POV

Ashley: "He's what?!" It was then something green rammed into me and sent me steering off course to saving Princess Shayla.

John: "Ash! Hold on, sis! I'm coming!" He flew at me as I tried to get my flight pattern back to normal. It wasn't working as well as I had hoped, either. H emust have scratched my wing!

Ashley: "I can't get proper air movement under my wings! AAHH!" We flew around the place as I saw Kyle and the other firing at Bowser. They sent him off course, but it looked like the SuGormin got away from them. I kept flapping my arms while John stayed close. I rammed my side into one of the buildings in Turtle Cove, and kept falling towards the ground.

Kyle: "S*! I'm coming, babe!" He flew into a dive bomb position, and sailed right past me. He outstretched his right hand. I grabbed it, and I ended up screwing up his flight pattern, as well. We both landed in a pile of boxes outside of a warehouse. John, Ken, and Jessica landed around the area of boxes, and started to climb up it to get us.

Ken: "Little brother! You okay?"

John: "Ashley? Captain?" I got up while pulling up Kyle. His helmet's hawk eyes were swirly. I giggled, then went to help him up, but grunted as I fell to my right knee.

Jessica: "Found them!" They ran to us, and helped both Kyle and I out of the pile of boxes.

Ken: "Are you two okay? I mean, that was quite a fall there."

Kyle: "Molly say wha…"

Ashley: "He cushioned my fall with his face, I think." I lowered my head to his, and whispered, "Thank you." He put a thumb up. We demorphed to human, and wandered into the city. Ken was holding Kyle upright as he was recovering from his dizzied state.

John: "Just great. The Zangyacks have the princess. No thanks to that stupid lion."

Ken: "I think it was just trying to protect the Animarium. I mean, it is the Wild Force Lion Zord."

Ashley: "That still didn't help- AGH!" I keeled over, and grabbed my knee.

John: "We NEED to take a look at that. Hold on, Ash." John bent over to examine my knee. I had blood on my new sock!

John: "Bruise. Deep cut. Probably from the collision with that building. You can't walk on that without proper bandages, Ashley."

Ashley: "But you guys need me right now…"

John: "We'll head to a store around here. I need to get some medical tape. I got to start carrying more supplies on hand!"

Voice: "Maybe I can help with your predicament." We turned, and witnessed a tan-skinned man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail, a goatee with a mustache, and wearing a veterinarian's outfit. He looked at us seriously.

John: "Sir, my sister has a gash in her leg, and we need-"

Vet: "No need to worry. Bandaging humans is generally the same as bandaging any dog or cat." I saw that Kyle snapped out of his dizzy trance.

Kyle: "Hey! You're Cole! From the Wild Force Rangers!" All five of us gasped.

Cole: "You would be correct. Am I correct in assuming you five are the Pirate Armada Princess Shayla told me about?"We all nodded at him. His look turned even more serious.

Cole: "Then we don't have much time. Shayla was kidnapped by the SuGormin. I've been in telepathic contact with her for the past 25 minutes."

Ashley: "Is she okay?"

Cole: "For now. I'll help you, but first, your friend appears to be in no condition to fight. I'll help her while the rest of you try to get her back."

Kyle: "But… I'm her boyfriend. I need to stay with her and…"

John: "Go."

Kyle: "But…"

John: "I'm the only one on this team with real medical experience. I'll stay with Cole and Ashley to make sure she's fine. Besides, you, Jessie, and Ken are the best fighters on the team. Didn't you say I was the best damn doctor you ever had, Kyle?" I looked at Kyle to see what his answer would be. He nodded.

Kyle: "Okay. Cole, John, I entrust you with Ashley's safety."

Cole: "Consider it done, Kyle."

Kyle: "Ken, Jessie, you two are with me. The sooner we save Shayla, the better. Then we'll take her back to the Animarium."

Ken: "Okay, but what about the Lion Zord?"

Cole: "He'll listen to me. I'll make sure she gets back safe and sound."

Kyle: "Consider that done, too, Cole. Alright, Rangers! Let's go!" Kyle, Ken, and Jessica started heading off in the direction they saw Shayla go.

Jessica: "Don't worry, Ash! Kincius will be fine!" I nodded towards her. She gave me a thumbs up, and ran again. I looked at Cole. He helped John help me up, and we walked towards Cole's vet office. Once we got there, Cole walked up to his receptionist while John sat me down for a second.

John: "Don't worry, Ashley. Kyle'll be just fine. I'll back you up, Cole's here, you have the best care in the world right now."

Ashley: "I just want Kyle here with me is all…" I looked at him with large, bambi eyes. John sighed.

John: "Ashley, trust Cole, okay? He knows what he's doing." Cole walked back to us.

Cole: "I told the receptionist to reschedule the rest of my appointments for the day. I'll help you now." I nodded, letting Cole and John pick me back up again. He set me on a doctor's table, and I noticed a small Labrador with its right front leg in a cast.

Cole: "Worried about Goldie?"

John: "Goldie?"

Cole: "His owner named him. Don't worry about him. He's very friendly." Goldie looked at me, and cocked his head to one side. I giggled at him.

Cole: "I think I'm going to need you to take your boot and sock off for now, Ashley." I nodded. I took them off as both John and Cole started to check my cut. I hoped they'd be able to fix it before it was too late, but who knows…

Kyle's POV

Our search for Princess Shayla and her kidnappers continued. We weren't getting very lucky with this situation.

Jessica: "This blows!"

Ken: "Chunks."

Kyle: "Vomit." They both looked at me absentmindedly.

Kyle: "If I was a SuGormin, where would I take a kidnapped Princess?"

Jessica: "If they took her away from the city… we should have Lexie and Navi do a long range scan!"

Ken: "And 'if' is the key word, captain." I nodded. I scanned the surroundings, mostly tops of buildings. Jessica grabbed my shoulder, and pointed forwards. There was Bowser, with some SuGormin guarding Princess Shayla. We looked at each other, nodding, and running towards them.

Ken: "I think you have something that belongs to us!" The three of us looked at them as we ran up.

Bowser: "You rangers again! DAMMIT! Attack, SuGormin!" They shot lasers at us as we all dodged them, and pulled out our Pirate Keys.

Kyle: "NOW!"

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We turned the keys in, and morphed into our Ranger selves, pulling out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets. I fired off some bullets right away. Jessica flipped up, and shot some electric bullets downwards. The SuGormin spastically shook, then exploded. More of them returned fire as Ken ran up, and slashed them up with his Pirate Saber. I joined him as Jessica landed, then swung her Pirate Saber, sending out an electric wave at Bowser. He dodged, then ran at Ken. Ken swung his saber up, blocking his claws, as I jumped up, and lit my saber on fire, and swung it down. It hit him, lighting him on fire. Ken kicked outwards, launching a water jet from his foot. Bowser yipped, flying upwards. Bowser then landed on his back, rolling around to get to his feet. Some SuGormin showed up, and tried to ambush us with flying punch attacks. I swung around, and shot fireballs from my musket, knocking them back. Jessica sprinted at Bowser, and engaged him in speed combat again.

Bowser: "The Red Ranger was faster when he was the Track Speed Ranger! ROAR!" He swung his claw, slashing Jessica across the chest. Ken flipped upwards, and put his weapons away, punching the ground. A water pillar appeared from below Bowser and Jessica, launching them both into the air.

Ken: "Oh God! Sorry!" Jessica gave him a thumbs up, then spun around, and sent lightning bolts out of her hands, shocking Bowser. The SuGormin started to surround Shayla, when I sent the Tiger Spirit Zord in her direction, knocking back the SuGormin. She turned to see me manipulating the Tiger's actions.

Shayla: "Kyle! Thanks!"

Kyle (Jack): "No need for you to thank me, Your Majesty!" The Tiger Spirit Zord picked up a SuGormin in its jaws, then spit it out. They launched lasers at it, only for it to sweep it's claw through them, knocking them around. I made it dissipate, then rolled up into a flame wheel again, and tackled them over, then rolled around Shayla, creating a fire tornado around her.

Kyle (Jack): "If any one of you tries to get her now, you'll get burned."

Shayla: "Kyle, are you-"

Kyle (Jack): "You bet, lass! I mean, Your Majesty!" I stopped rolling, then launched fireballs at them from my hands. They fell back, shooting back at me. I raised a fire pillar to absorb their shots, then a fire tornado appeared from behind it, enveloping all of the SuGormin as the one around Shayla disappeared. The SuGormin within the newly formed tornado were hit by me zooming around and around, punching and kicking them as I flew through it. Each hit created a spark, then I jumped out of the tornado, landing dramatically in front of Shayla. I snapped my finger, and the tornado released a fiery explosion, blowing apart all of the SuGormin inside, reducing them to a pile of scrap.

Shayla: "You have an excellent mastery of your abilities, Kyle."

Kyle (Jack): "Aw, you think so, lass?"

Shayla: "I do. Now, you will need to help your teammates with that Bowser monster!"

Kyle: "Can do, Your Majesty!" I ran ahead, unsheathing my saber.

Kyle: "Ken! Think fast!" I yelled. I tossed it at him as he threw me his musket. I caught the musket as he got my saber. I then pulled out my other one.

Ken: "What'cha planning?"

Kyle: "Let's see just how good of a marksman I can be!" I turned both muskets sideways, and slammed the bottoms of them together. I fired away on both muskets, releasing a barrage of tiger bullets with them. Bowser shielded himself from the shots. Jessica then zoomed at him, and kicked him with a glowing yellow leg, and a cheetah roar was heard when she kicked him. The barrage of shots hit him as Ken spun around.

Ken: "Tornado Strike! Water!" He flew through the air, and enveloped him in a water tornado, and slammed him into the ground. He ended the tornado, and threw the swords into Bowser, then did a bunch of hand signs.

Ken: "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" The drips he left behind created a dragon, and it flew up, and flew down into Bowser, eating him, and it imploded, with the force sending water droplets outwards. Ken picked the two sabers back up, and flipped back to Jessica and I. We high fived.

Ken: "Easy."

Jessica: "Oh hell yes!"

Bowser: "You think you… got me!? I've only just begun!" He ran at us, slashing us all down. We stumbled to the ground, feeling al the damage he just now did.

Bowser: "You cannot defeat me the way you are now! Sure, Jungle Fury gives you the ability to use animal powers, but you need to be ONE with them!" We cringed at him. I picked up both of my muskets, firing off some fireballs. He dodged them all, and putned me away like a soccerball. Jessica swung her saber into him, but Bowser dodged while she struck Ken, and she gasped. Bowser reappeared, and slashed them both, and kicked us back.

Bowser: "Too easy!"

Kyle: "John… Ashley… Cole… hurry up!"

Ashley's POV

Cole: "There. That should tide you over until you're ready to battle again." I got up, and John made sure I could walk around, which I was able to.

John: "Okay. Now, why won't you give us your Grand Power?"

Cole: "I'm not going to give it up. You don't have the ability to understand animals like my friends and I do."

Ashley: "Then teach us how! Nick, Commander Kruger, and Casey-sensei all trust us! We proved ourselves to them, Cole. How can we prove ourselves to you?" I looked straight into his eyes.

Cole: "You call Casey your sensei?"

John: "Yes. All of us do. It's kind of our thing… with him. He's okay with it."

Ashley: "He was more Kyle's sensei than mine, but I had RJ-sensei to teach me how to use my Rhino energy!"

Cole: "RJ. A weird one he was. But he did his job well."

John: "Cole, how can we prove ourselves? We NEED that power of yours. If not, the Morphing Grid will be toast, and…"

Cole: "Remember Goldie?" John and I looked at him. He was whimpering.

Ashley: "Yes. He's struggling to walk."

Cole: "Help him to walk with his cast, and I'll give you and your team the Grand Power you seek."

John: "No problem! Goldie… Goldie… it's me, John." Goldie looked up at us, with his questioning gaze. This dog must have been through some tough s*. Huh… Okay.

Ashley: "We're going to help you." I started to go for his legs, but he nipped at my hands.

Ashley; "AH!"

John: "Hey! Watch yourself, pal!" He nearly grabbed Goldie, but he was bitten.

John: "F**!" He flailed his arms back, then ran around the room.

Ashley: "Okay. I understand you don't want to be touched, but we need to help you."

Cole: "I had that problem with him myself. He hates when strangers attempt to touch him."

John: "Then what are we going to do?" Goldie let loose a slight growl.

Ashley: "Look me in the eyes, Goldie." He did so. His gaze went to my bandage.

Ashley: "See, I have one too. Goldie, I can help you. I understand your problem. If we work together, we can both be at top performance again. All I ask is that you trust me." He gazed at me as I gave him my full attention. He moved towards me slowly. John tiptoed slowly back. Goldie gave no extra response. I kept backing up on my legs. My leg started to hurt, but I wasn't going to let that affect me right now. John got on all fours to try and show Goldie how to walk. He watched John, and watched me after he looked at John. He started moving, this time, towards Cole.

Cole: "Hmm…"

John; "That's it, little guy. That's it." I followed behind him, and slowly moved, much like he was. Eventually, after trying, and failing to walk normally, Goldie got to his feet, and started up again. He started to walk towards me, then jumped while still having the cast on. It unwrapped itself, and he landed in my arms. My bandage came off as well.

Cole: "Amazing. Much quicker than I thought it would happen. Okay. I'll give you all my Grand Power, but first, we must locate your friends. I'm sure they need help to defeat Bowser and save Shayla." We nodded. Bowser is going down! We had taken off, flying in their direction, when we looked down, and saw Bowser charging up an attack.

John: "Oh HELL no!" He pulled out his Power Musket, and shot down a boulder at Bowser. It clobbered him, and I launched myself down, and kicked him backwards. He stumbled, then John and Cole kicked the rock John was using to hover into him, and he flew backwards.

Ashley: "Hey." I looked down at Kyle. He was a little bruised.

Kyle: "Yo."

Kyle's POV

Ashley had helped me up after she got there. Cole and John helped up Ken and Jessica respectively.

Cole: "John and Ashley have proved to me that you all have what it takes to inherit the power of the Wild Force Rangers today."

Ken: "About time. What'd you have to do?"

John: "Help a dog walk again."

Jessica: "Well, it fits." Bowser slashed the rock to bits.

Bowser: "RANGERS!" he pulled out a communicator.

Bowser: "Damaras, sir! Send down reinforcements!" All six of us, plus Shayla had our eyes widen.

Damaras: "I was already sending them." A squad of SuGormin came flying down, with some Gormin riding on their backs. They aimed their grenades at us and launched them. Ken put a force field up, looking to see how many there were as he was absorbing the blasts. Shayla ran up to catch up to us.

Shayla: "Did I not say they were here to help, Cole?"

Cole: "You did, Princess. I wish I believed you the moment I heard it. These five remind me of everyone else."

Shayla: "They're just different in that, they do what they have to."

Cole: "Differences aside, they do everything we do." The barrage of grenades ended, and Ken pulled the force field down. The Gormin dropped down, and the SuGormin landed, transforming to robot mode.

John: "Ready Ashley?"

Ashley: "Ready!"

John and Ashley: "Pirate Power! Transform!" Their morph process happened. Their morpher shot out 3 X's and a V. The first X created their black jumpsuit, the second X created the colored part of their shirt, the V made the helmet, and the last X made the key and cross-sword symbol on the helmet.

John: "We are so ready now."

Cole: "Now's the time." He summoned an energy orb, and it had the Wild Force Ranger symbol inside of it.

Kyle: "So, what does this one do?"

Cole: "I'll explain it after we're done transferring it over." We all touched the symbol, and felt it's energy transfer into us. I had heard a lion roar upon absorbing it.

John: "That felt weird…"

Cole: "You all should now have the abilities of the animals we were based off of. Kyle, the strength and predatory instinct of the lion is now yours."

Kyle: "So we inherited the natural abilities of the animals you were based on?"

Cole: "Yes. Ken, you should be able to breathe in water now, and have enhanced senses while you are underwater."

Ken: "Actually, I could use that! YES!"

Cole: "Jessica, you've inherited the flight and the amazing sight of the eagle."

Jessica: "So what, I sprout wings and fly now?" She raised her arms up, and some yellow wings with golden stripes sprouted out of her back, connecting to her wrists. Some feathers did spread out longer than her hand near the wrist.

Jessica: "This is just freaky." Cole laughed and Shayla joined in.

Cole: "John, the immense durability and power of the bison is now yours."

John: "Not bad."

Cole: "Ashley, you should be able to have the agility and senses of a tiger."

Ashley: "Kyle and I basically got the same enhancements?"

Cole: "I assume so, yes." We looked at each other.

Kyle: "I'm cool with that, Cole." I brought my hands out, sprouting claws where my fingernails used to be. Ashley responded the same way. John harrumphed like a bison would, and Ken snarled like a shark.

Cole: "Now, Princess, take me to the Animarium. I need to talk to an old friend about this matter." Shayla nodded.

Kyle: "Aw, Cole, don't you want to watch us kick this guy's ass now?"

Cole: "I promise it won't be long. Just wait. Use your powers wisely until I get back." Shayla and Cole disappeared.

Bowser: "NO! You got the Power!"

Jessica: "And we're not giving it up for anything!" She ran, and then jumped, flapping her wings to fly upwards. She shot down bullets as she was flying. Ashley and I got on all fours, growling, and charging as a pair into battle. We slashed up the Gormin and SuGormin as we came to them. I literally roared like a lion, and tackled them down. When I swung my leg up to do a roundhouse kick, I noticed my boots had grown claws, as well. This was a pleasant surprise. Ashley flipped up, flipping higher than she ever had before, and drop-kicked a Gormin as it attempted to intercept her attack. She swung her claws into a SuGormin, and went into a flurry of claw strikes similar to Felicia's combos from Darkstalkers. She would flip through the air, roll around into a ball and tackle them, and kick them to send them flying back. John charged in on all fours, and rammed some enemies upwards. He then pulled up his Power Musket, launching a boulder into the ones he launched. Ken made a water tornado again, and I noticed he was inside it, and he seemed to be wanting to stay in it this time. He enveloped the minions, and took them out while they were inside the tornado, similar to how I was doing it. I lit my claws on fire, and slashed through a SuGormin. It ignited as another one tried to strike me, but I turned intangible to force him to phase through me. I then booted him with a Falcon Kick attack.

Kyle: "FALCON… KICK!" My foot flew right through the SuGormin. I then pulled out my saber and musket, and shot a tiger bullet out at the Gormin. The Tiger Spirit Zord appeared, bowling over his opposition. Jessie charged her wings with electricity, then launched a barrage of electric feathers from her wings. The shots amazed us. Holy crap. The more powers we get, the more we can use them in combinations like this! DAMN!

Jessica: "Okay. Now, I LOVE being a Pirate Ranger!" She flew forward, and dive-bombed some enemies while flying through the crowd. Ashley absorbed the ground, noticing the armor went on to cover her newfound claws, too.

Ashley: "BOWSER!" She roared, and charged at him. Their claws collided, and she found out she was able to keep up with Bowser now. It was a classic cat vs. dog fight here. I charged out with my claws brimming with flames. I joined in with her, fighting Bowser. Bowser kicked Ashley away as I struck him with my burning claws. When I opened my helmet, it revealed my mouth, and he noticed my newly grown fangs were ignited, as well.

Kyle: "FIRE FANG!" I bit down into Bowser's arm, and he whimpered, then swung me around. I clamped my feet to the ground, trying to hold him in place. This was when we witnessed John charging over, and he rammed his head into Bowser dead on. I let Bowser loose as Jessie nailed him with an electric feather barrage, then Ken tackled him with his water tornado, and slammed him into the ground again. We got back together as my helmet closed.

Ken: "I feel one with the shark aright. Damn, Cole knew what he was doing."

Ashley: "I know. This feels so liberating!"

Kyle: "Extremely. I feel like I could hunt ANYTHING now! Bowser was right! Simply understanding our beasts within isn't enough! We need to become one with them! Thanks for the advice, big dog!" Bowser got up.

Bowser: "As if my advice matters! I've been one with my inner beast since I was born! What makes you think-"

John: "Shut up." We turned, and noticed that the minions were closing in on us.

Kyle: "Let's open the cages." I pulled out my Red Wild Force Key. Everyone else responded wholeheartedly to my choice. Ashley de-armored, and we turned off our more animalistic features for the moment.

Everyone: "Wild Access!" Our morphers created growl phones in front of us. They each turned into a humanoid form, then exploded, revealing us in the helmetless Wild Force outfits. Our helmets then materialized over our faces. *Start Wild Force theme*

Kyle: "Blazing Lion! Red Wild Force Ranger!"

Ken: "Surging Shark! Blue Wild Force Ranger!"

Jessica: "Soaring Eagle! Yellow Wild Force Ranger!"

John: "Iron Bison! Black Wild Force Ranger!"

Ashley: Noble Tiger! White Wild Force Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Wild Force!" We heard a lion roar. We also noticed that it wasn't just from the role call. We looked up, and saw the Red Lion Zord from before that attacked us when we were the Track Speed Rangers. We freaked out for a second, but I noticed something.

Kyle: "Wait. I CAN understand him!"

Ashley: "Really?"

Jessica: "There's no way!"

Voice: "There is a way, my boy."

Kyle: "Lion Zord?" The Lion Zord nodded.

Lion Zord: "My former master, Cole, explained everything to me, Kyle. I apologize for not understanding your intentions of protecting Princess Shayla from more harm. I should have realized it the moment I saw your Ranger suits."

Kyle: "Ain't no thing, yo."

Lion Zord: "I am sorry?"

Kyle: "Something you'll probably have to get used to if you want to hang out with me and stuff."

Lion Zord: "Ah. Ha ha. Okay." He had vanished for the moment, leaving Cole behind.

Cole: "He understands." He took a second to see our Wild Force outfits.

Cole: "What are you all waiting for? Show that Zangyack what saving the world is like!"

Kyle: "Will do, Cole! Alright, Rangers! No more standing around! Red Lion Fang!" I pulled out my lion gauntlet weapons, and charged at the crowd, swinging them through.

Ken: "Blue Shark Fighting Fins!" He got down to his knees and was charging up a blue orb. He fired it when it was large, blowing away a large chunk of Gormin.

Jessica: "Golden Eagle Sword!" She jumped up, and swung it down, slicing a Gormin in half. It split apart as the other minions charged at her. She also pulled up her Crystal Saber, and used it as a second sword to help her out. She swung them both around to deflect, then strike at the same time.

John: "Black Bison Axe!" He brought out an axe weapon, and swung it through a SuGormin's midsection, and did a fair amount of damage to it this time. When the SuGormin shot more lasers at him, he swung the axe through the shots, deflecting them back. He then charged at them, and hurled them behind him with the bison horns on his helmet. He got back up, and shot a laser from his Crystal Saber. A Gormin fell over as more charged at him. He stepped on the ground, and shook the ground apart, making some of them fall through a fault line.

Ashley: "White Tiger Baton!" She pulled out a baton, and whacked a SuGormin with it as it tried to punch her. Three more Gormin charged at her, and she swung the baton through all three of them. I swung my gauntlets through one coming at her, then we got back to back.

Ashley: "You know, Kyle?"

Kyle: "What?"

Ashley: "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here right now. With you, I mean."

Kyle: "Thanks, Ashes." We then heard someone running over.

Lexie: "DAMMIT! What did I miss?!" She saw us as the Wild Force Rangers, engaging the Gormin and SuGormin.

Cole: "Who are you?"

Lexie: "They didn't tell you about me?!"

Cole: "Um, no."

Lexie: "I'm their newest crew member, Lexie. I am their Navi interpreter/navigator, and I'm in charge of monitoring their fansite! I wanted to get a recording of this fight!" She flipped out her camcorder, and started recording the fight between us and the Gormin.

Cole: "Okay…" I had made the Lion Blaster, and started shooting at some minions attempting to shoot me down.

Ashley: "BOOM!" She wacked a Gormin with her Baton, and John followed up with an axe smash. Jessica fired a blast from her Crystal Saber, and Ken swung the Fighting Fins through his enemies as he flew through them. We regrouped together as Bowser charged at us. I went at him, growing claws out of my gloves, and we rammed into each other, slashing each other trying to knock each other out. After three collisions, I landed a roundhouse kick, sending him flying backwards. I pulled the Red Lion Fang out again.

Kyle: "Bring 'em together!" We brought the baton and the Lion Fang together, then John attached the axe to the top of the baton while Ken attached the Fighting Fins onto both sides of the axe, and Jessica attached the Eagle Sword to the top of that. I grabbed the Baton and the fang holder. Everyone else got behind me to hold me up properly.

Everyone: "JUNGLE SWORD!"

Bowser: "AGH… what is that?!"

Kyle: "The finishing blow! HEEYAH!" I swung it around in a 180 degree turn, then brought the blade down, creating a much larger energy blade projection from it, similar to Susanoomon's Celestial Blade Attack. It landed on Bowser, then severely wounded him, but he was still standing.

Kyle: "Not enough huh?" We separated the weapons as I flipped the belt buckle around.

Kyle: "Animarium Armor, activate!" The Falcon Zord flew out of my belt, then attached itself to my body, making chest armor and wings. The armor turned gold, and there was a glowing red gem in the chest.

Kyle: "Red Savage Warrior! Ready!"

Bowser: "NO!" He jumped at me while I ignited into a phoenix shape, then flew at him, and rammed into him, and tackled through a few buildings. Once I flew upwards, I stopped the attack, and we were both up in the air for a few seconds.

Kyle: "Any last words, Bowser?"

Bowser: "F* you."

Kyle: "As you wish." I reignited, then tackled him into the ground, making him explode. Everyone else caught up with me.

Cole: "Interesting. I never considered doing that before."

Kyle: "It's all a part of the job, Cole." I turned off the Battlizer, then we reverted to our Pirate Forms. *End Wild Force theme*

Lexie tackled John down.

Lexie: "You were so amazing, John! I wish I was more like you, man!"

John: "Thanks, Lex." They both got up right before a purple laser slammed into the ground. Once we looked up, we saw Bowser towering above the city.

Bowser: "Hello, little Rangers!" He raised his foot up, and we dodged it as he brought it down.

Kyle: "Galleon time!" I punched in the GalleonZord code, and it came down, blasting lasers at Bowser to give us room to get inside it.

All of us: "Zords! Combine!" The Galleon Zord ejected the other four Zords, and the combination process occurred.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord, kickin' ass and taking names!"

Cole: "Let's see how this happens, Lexie."

Lexie: "Oh, we got this. Don't worry. These Rangers are the best ones ever!" Ashley and Jessica made the Megazord run at Bowser, only for him to miss when we tried to swipe him with an Armada Saber.

Jessica: "What the crap?!"

Ken: "Where the hell did he go?"

Kyle: "Beats me, guys."

John: "He's… right there!" Bowser struck the Megazord with his amazing speed. As soon as he stopped, I flipped on the shoulder cannons as John and Ken triggered the fist cannons, but they missed, too, as he struck us again, then struck at us multiple times.

Jessica: "Oh for the love of…" She flipped the left leg up, and we tripped Bowser over. We then made the Megazord jump up, and flip itself onto the ground, elbowing Bowser on the drop down. When we went to do more damage to him, however, he kicked us off of him, then jumped up, and slashed us again.

Bowser: "I'm much too fast for your fighting robot, Power Rangers!"

Ashley: "That is it! Listen here you overgrown, Nintendo ripoff chump! I had plans today! But then YOU had to ruin them! And don't even get me-"

John: "What plans did you have?"

Ashley: "I'm having a Megas XLR moment here, don't ruin it!"

John: "Fine."

Ashley: "Right. Now, what was I saying?"

Jessica: "Something about plans?"

Ashley: "Thank you. Anyway, I had plans for a date with my captain, out in New York! But no, your presence HAD to ruin it! We were going to go to OLIVE GARDEN! MY FAVORITE RESTAURANT EVER, AND YOU HAD TO-"

Kyle: "Really?"

Ashley: "HONEY, I'M ON A ROLL HERE!"

Kyle: "Sorry."

Ashley: "ANYWAY… YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER, BIG TIME! SAY HELLO TO OUR LITTLE FRIEND!" She pulled up her Pink Pirate Key, and the rest of us responded to it, putting the key into the ignition, when three giant SuGormin grabbed the Megazord, holding the compass dial on the back of it.

Ashley: "NO! It's jammed!"

Ken: "That's because the dial's blocked!"

Kyle: "Just great!" he kept turning the key, but only got car revving noises from it.

Cole: "No… Rangers!"

Jessica: "What's up, Cole?"

Cole: "Use the Wild Force Keys! I think Lion Zord will listen to you now!" Our Wild Force Keys glowed as we pulled them out.

Kyle: "I know he will! Guys! Wild Force keys! Now!" Everyone nodded, and we inserted the keys, and turned them forward. The power forced the SuGormin off, and the Wild Zord summoning tune from Wild Force played after the Megazord opened its compartments. The Animarium became visible in the sky as the Red Lion Zord ran out, charging to back us up.

Kyle: "Hey, buddy!"

Lion Zord: "You have called, so I will come!" he roared, then slashed his claws across the SuGormin right next to us. He cleared the path for us to slash up the SuGormin as he ran right up to Bowser, and slashed him.

Bowser: "WHOA!" he toppled over. The Lion Zord looked at us, and roared again.

Kyle: "Now what?"

Lion Zord: "We combine! Initiate the sequence!"

Kyle: "Alright! Lion Zord, Combine!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "What?!"

Kyle: "Just trust me, he knows what he's doing!"

Jessica: "And you do?"

Kyle: "Not really, but I trust him!" I got blueprints from the Lion Zord describing how the sequence worked.

Kyle: "Cool! Do it!" We launched off the TrailerZord and the MarineZord, then the whole upper half of the Megazord attached to the top of the Lion Zord, who remained unchanged.

Kyle: "Armada Wild Megazord! Formation complete!"

Jessica: "What the hell!? We lost the TrailerZord and MarineZord! How's that supposed to be good?!"

Ken: "I guess the sacrifice had to be made this time! Let's just do this!" We made the Megazord run forward. The Lion Zord still seemed to have a mind of his own, though.

Bowser: "Even your Megazord has a beast within?! GRAR! SuGormin! Cycle Mode!" The SuGormin's lower halves became motorcycles as they charged at us. We got the Armada Sabers ready again, and I launched the shoulder cannons off at them, blinding their vision before we sliced them in half, blowing them up.

Ken: "Not much of an improvement, pal!"

John: "Take this!" We launched shots from both fist cannons and the shoulder cannons again. Bowser keeled over at the hits.

Ashley: "Now to END this!" We got the sabers ready.

All of us: "Wild Blast! Go!" The Lion Zord shot a blast from its mouth as we launched shots from the fist and shoulder cannons again. The shots pelted him after he got up, and as we ran up close to him, we slashed him with both sabers. He started sparking.

Bowser: "You're just lucky you saved the right princess!" he then exploded.

Kyle: "Rangers, victory is ours. Yet again." The Lion Zord roared triumpnahtly.

Kyle: "But we sure couldn't have done it without you, Lion Zord."

Lion Zord: "I shall help you any time you need it."

Kyle: "And I wouldn't have it any other way, bro."

Jessica: "Seriously, what the hell is he even saying to you?!"

Kyle: "You mean the rest of you can't understand him?"

Ashley: "I can't."

Ken: "All I get is a roar."

John: "Me, too."

Jessica: "Don't even bother."

Kyle: "Okay… Sorry, Lion Zord. They don't understand you."

Lion Zord: "I do not expect them to."

Kyle: "Oh. Okay, then."

Later… We were in the Animarium, with Shayla and Cole, completely demorphed.

Shayla: "Thank you yet again for saving me. I don't know how we could have stopped that attack without you."

Cole: "I'm also happy to have helped you. I understand there's only 30 Grand Powers left?"

Kyle: "Exactly."

Navi: "Yep. 30. We still have a long way to go."

John: "Don't worry. Nav. We'll get them all sooner than you know it."

Ken: "Oh. Hey, John, let's give them the things."

John: "Got it." He walked up to Shayla and Cole, giving them communicators.

John: "If the Zangyacks attack Turtle Cove or the Animarium again, just let us know."

Cole: "I shall. Knowing what I've seen from you today, there's no doubt in my mind you five can save the universe and reassemble the Morphing Grid." We all smiled.

Ashley: "Of course. As long as my boyfriend's in charge… we're unstoppable."

Jessica: "Oh my GOD! Don't give all the credit to him!"

Lexie: "Of course. After all, without John, you all would be toast."

John: "Um…"

Jessica: "Excuse me, but we need each other. All of us."

Ken: "That's the point of being a team, right?"

Shayla: "You five are free to use the Animarium as you please. It may help you get a better understanding of your Wild Force Powers."

Kyle: "Why thanks. That's awfully generous of you, Your Majesty."

John: "Sure is."

Cole: "I'd better be going back now. I just need to say goodbye to Lion Zord."

Kyle: "He told me he'll miss you. He always has."

Cole: "Good to know. Well, take care of him, Kyle."

Kyle: "I will." Cole walked off into the distance, where the Lion Zord was waiting for him.

Navi: "Another day done, rangers!"

Ashley: "Hey, Princess Shayla, want to join us for dinner?"

Shayla: "I'd be delighted."

The End.

Next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada… We decide to stop a shipment of Gigalorium from getting to the Zangyack Mothership. Our mission is to destroy the ship. Can we do it? Find out next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada! (Sorry for no Bulk and Spike)


	11. Undercover Antics

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Special Announcement: I will be doing a version of the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Movie, where we team up with the Megaforce Rangers and Robo Knight. It will happen after chapter 16, I believe, so look forward to it. I just don't know if I'm gonna post it as part of this story, or as a separate section altogether. Perhaps you readers can tell me. It will be titled, Power Rangers Pirate Armada vs. Power Rangers Megaforce. (This universe is going under the guidelines of ALL of the Ranger Powers being lost after the war with the Zangyacks. So this is technically my version of Super Megaforce, now that I've heard about it. I don't know if Saban will do a better job than me with it, but I hope you're still enjoying this one. Thanks for reading, and I would love it if you continued.)

Returning Rangers for Pirate Armada vs. Megaforce are as follows:

The Red Ancient Ranger (Akaranger from Himitsu Sentai Goranger)

The White Tek Ranger (Big One from JAKQ Dengekitai)

The Blue Delta Borg Ranger (DenziBlue from Denji Sentai Denziman)

The Black Gemmix Ranger (GoggleBlack from Dai Sentai Goggle V)

The Pink Tech Squad Ranger (DynaPink from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman)

The Red Bio Star Ranger (RedOne from Choudenshi Bioman)

The Red Track Speed Ranger (RedTurbo from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger)

The Red Mythic Master Ranger (RyuuRanger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger)

The Pink S.P.D. Ranger, Syd

The Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, Mack

The Yellow RPM Ranger, Summer

The Green Samurai Ranger, Mike

The Gold Samurai Ranger, Antonio

The Red Megaforce Ranger, Troy

The Pink Megaforce Ranger, Emma

The Black Megaforce Ranger, Jake

The Yellow Megaforce Ranger, Gia

The Blue Megaforce Ranger, Noah and finally…

Robo Knight

Another note: I called the Megaforce Rangers the Guardian Rangers at first, so that they at least had a name. Sorry for the confusion, but I will stick with Megaforce now. (Plus, there will be a Titanium Ranger Key for you Lightspeed Rescue fans (including myself) I can't believe Saban decided not to put that in. Is crafting a Ranger Key from scratch, as a prop mind you, that hard? Then again, who am I to talk?)

Signed, DMUDZ.

Chapter 10: Undercover Antics

Log Entry: Ken, Pirate Ranger Blue

Today, yes, we did get a threat that Gigalorium, the stuff Ashley's necklace is made of, was being shipped to the Zangyack Mothership. But before we found that out, we were hanging out, in the Animarium to start our day. Yes, Princess Shayla is a permanent member in our crew.

Shayla: "I am pleased that I am a member of your crew. It will help you greatly."

John: "Yeah. This is our home away from home, Princess."

Lexie: "And I love the job your gardener does here."

Jessica: "She doesn't have a gardener, Lexie."

Ken: "I believe this place is perfect. Yo, Bulk, Spike, how's this for samurai training?"

Bulk: "Much better, Ken. Thank you for finding us such a good place to train. And thank you, Your Majesty, for allowing us to come here in the first place." He bowed.

Spike: "Yeah, thanks, Your Majesty." He bowed, as well, mimicking his uncle. Shayla curtsied to them.

Shayla: "I am happy to be helpful, samurai warriors." Kyle and the others snickered with me.

Kyle: "Hey, dude, I just realized something. Our crew now has everybody we need to be like the crew on One Piece."

Ken: "Really? Interesting."

Kyle: "I'm obviously Luffy, you're Zolo, Lexie's Nami, Spike is Usopp, Ashley's Sanji, John's Chopper, Shayla's the closest thing we got to Nico Robin, Jessie's Franky, Bulk is technically Brook."

Ken: "Who's Navi?"

Kyle: "Navi's our map to the metaphorical Grand Line. Everyone else we meet along the way is who we're helping when we stop, you know?"

Ken: "Who's AkaRed?"

Kyle: "Working on that… but that's beside the point. We're the real live Straw Hat crew!" He raised his hand in the air, pointing upwards with his pointer finger.

John: "How is Jessie Franky? She isn't powered by soda."

Kyle: "In role. Jessie fixes up our ship. Good thing she got done with it a while ago, right?"

Jessica: "Right. Comparing me to a guy partially made up of scrap metal. Nice job, bro." Kyle released a sweatdrop.

Ken: "All semantics aside, I say we all start our training. It'll be more fun out here than trying to train in the holodeck." That's what Kyle calls it. Star Trek reference. It's like he has to compare everything to something else.

Ken: "Jessie, you're with me." Jessie got a large smile, then nodded. I turned my gaze to Ashley and Kyle.

Ken: "You two are another group. And…" I turned to John and Lexie.

Lexie: "I'm with John?! YAY!" She hugged John immediately. John hugged her back, laughing nervously to us.

Ken: "You all have to figure out how to use your Wild Force powers to your advantage to beat each other in a fight. Remember. Let the beast instinct control you a little bit. Don't just let yourself get completely taken over, but try to understand your inner animal better." Kyle and Ashley nodded, but Kyle looked hesitant. Ashley put her arm on his shoulder.

Ashley: "Kyle, don't worry about it. It'll be our inner beasts doing it. Not us. I think." She suddenly looked confused.

Jessica: "Bring it on, Kenny boy." She smiled, sprouting wings from her arms, taking off towards the skies. John and Lexie ran off in one direction, with Lexie talking with him about how she was supposed to train. Kyle and Ashley got on all fours both of them sprouting claws, and they ran off into the distance. I witnessed the Lion Zord watching them go, then trot off after them himself. I suppose he wanted to witness how it would turn out.

Jessica: "Yo, Ken! How about us?" She was flapping her wings above me.

Ken: "Coming!" I ran after her, and we found a beach.

Jessica: "What do you say after our match, we both put on our suits and take a dip?"

Ken: "I don't see why not." Jessica flew up, then dived towards me, making an eagle screech. I did a shark snarl, and I did a jump kick, only to miss. She performed a mule-kick, knocking me back. I flipped back up, then jumped up at her again. She struck me with her feet again. I fell back down, landing on my feet. She landed on the ground, then charged. She tried to do a side-chop, but I blocked it, then kneed her in the gut. She keeled over, which got another screech. She elbowed me in the face, and then pushed me away, doing a jumping tornado kick. I ducked under it, then hit her with a straight punch as she landed. She backed up, and we were trading punches and blocks for a second before she did a thrust kick, slightly forcing me backwards. She flew up, then went for another dive bomb. She tackled me, and I fell into the water. Big mistake. I felt something open up on my neck. I felt at my neck, and felt skin flaps moving open and closed.

Ken: "Gills. Perfect. That's what Cole meant." I smiled to myself. I swam up, jumping out like a shark, towards her. She gasped, then I performed a flip, and drop kicked her. She hit the ground as I landed, and my gills disappeared for the time. Jessica got up, and screeched again. We ran at each other, continually punching and kicking at each other, throwing in a flip to be sure every so often. Once we both managed to hit each other in the face at the same time, we both backed off from each other slowly. Jessie and I started to pant as we both hit the ground. She smiled.

Jessica: "Ken, I have something I have to say. It'll definitely throw you for a loop, though."

Ken: "What could you possibly say to me that would do that?"

Jessica: "I should have said this when Sworero attacked… I'm sorry I didn't."

Ken: "It's okay. Just tell me."

Jessica: "I… I…" She covered her mouth.

Ken: "Jessie?"

Jessica: "I… really really like you! Okay?" She blushed.

Ken: "Oh. Oh!" I looked at her dead on.

Ken: "I do, too, Jessie. Nothing's gonna change that."

Jessica: "Thank you." Her blush disappeared.

Ken: "Okay. Want to keep going?"

Jessica: "Sure?" She got up, and we went at each other again. I attempted to punch her, but she caught my hand, pushed it off, then flipped herself up. She got my head in a scissor-lock, knocking me back down, squeezing my neck in between her legs while holding my right arm down in an arm-bar lock. I pushed her leg up, and managed to pull myself out while mounting on top of her. I tried to go for a ground and pound, but she was shuffling around in the sand so much that I couldn't land a clear shot at her face. I decided to go for a headlock from this position, bringing all of my weight down on her. I was the heaviest member of the team. Even Kyle finds it hard to get me off of him if we spar with each other like this. She still forced herself around, but she was getting herself nowhere.

Jessica: "No fair! You're using all of your body weight to hold me down!"

Ken: "Nothing saying I can't, Jess."

Jessica: "!Hijo de puta madre!" She started to push herself up, even kneeing me in my behind, but I barely budged. I found out if I could ground any of the four of them, five counting Lexie, I won almost instantly. Call it part of my body. When I morph, though, I'm slimmed down a bit so that I can do more agile maneuvers while keeping my strength. Kyle seems to buff out a bit, John does as well. Both Ashley and Jessie seem to not change very much, though I think Jessie does get a bit larger bosom sometimes. Hard to tell.

Jessica: "AGH! Let me go! Infierno!"

Ken: "Sorry, Jess. Gonna have to try harder than that."

Jessica: "Ugh… I can do this…" She tried a little harder, but finally tapped out. I released her.

Jessica: "Your girth is your biggest advantage."

Ken: "In human form. In Ranger form, I'm slimmed down a bit."

Jessica: "More like a lot."

Ken: "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jessica: "No. I'm saying you're large." I snickered.

Ken: "Living large, baby." I smirked at her as she giggled back, gaining pink on her face.

Jessica: "I brought my swimsuit. Did you bring yours?"

Ken: "Of course… Maybe."

Jessica: "Want me to send a clone to grab it?"

Ken: "Okay." She split into two of her.

Jessica 1: "Okay, number 2, listen up. Go to Ken's room. I'm gonna change into my swimsuit now."

Jessica 2: "Why?"

Ken: "She wants to take a dip in the water with me? I dunno."

Jessica 2: "That's precisely why. Okay. Wait here, Kenneth." She winked, and sped off like a blur. When I turned around, I saw Jessica was gone. She was taking off her clothes. I sat back, whistling, waiting for the other Jessie to come back with my suit. I waited a good 5 minutes before she walked back up to me. I turned, and was taken aback. It was a one-shoulder two piece. The top was blue, a cobalt blue, and it had a yellow rose design on it. The bottom had a similar design to it. The shoulder was a wider one, but still, I was taken aback.

Jessica 1: "Too much?"

Ken: "No. No. Just…" My eyesight angled towards her chest. There was most definitely an exposed cleavage line. I took a deep breath, attempting to hide my nervousness. Jessica seemed to be happy, though, so we called it good.

Ken: "I love the suit. Cobalt's nice."

Jessica 1: "I thought you'd like it." The second Jessica made her way back. She handed me my swimsuit. It was green with a white stripe going down both sides.

Jessica 2: "Looking sexy, number 1."

Jessica 1: "Thank you."

Ken: "I'll change back there too. Give me a second." The two Jessica's merged into one.

Jessica: "If you insist, Ken." She sat down, soaking up rays. I headed to where she changed, noticing she planted this bag here on purpose. It was as if she planned this whole thing. She did plan this whole thing! Cool. I love Jessie so much. I wish Kyle wouldn't make himself tag along with us so often. Sure, he's the closest thing I have to a little brother, but I shouldn't always have him there, right? Jessica sighed while looking at me. I nodded to her. She got up, then slowly walked towards me.

Jessica: "Don't you want to take a dip?"

Ken: "I thought that was the idea."

Jessica: "That was part of it." She then got close enough to practically grab my swimsuit off if she wanted to. I nearly thought she was about to.

Jessica: "Now that everyone else is gone, Ken…" She smooched me on the mouth, then embraced me. I was frozen in place. She had never done this before… Okay! I kissed her back. We held it for a few minutes, while she let go, and I did also.

Jessica: "I missed that. Unlike Ash, I don't want to do that with anyone else around."

Ken: "I understand." She walked into the water.

Jessica: "It's fine!" I ran, and then jumped in. I dove under the surface of the water, then I came up from behind her, giving her time to turn around.

Ken: "Hi."

Jessica: "Ken…" She said this in a romantic tone.

Ken: "Why can't you be like… nicer in front of everybody else? When you're around anyone else, even with me, it's like you're… a bit of a… downer."

Jessica: "I just have an image to uphold. I can't be soft in front of anyone. If I am, then-"

Ken: "You're soft around me, Jessie." My look did not change.

Ken: "Besides, I'm sure even Kyle would love this side of you. He likes nice people."

Jessica: "You know I can't stand him. The only reason I still hang out with him is…"

Ken: "I know. Me." Jessica nodded, and swum over, putting her arm over my shoulder.

Jessica: "Nothing is ever going to change that. And since we're both Power Rangers now, I feel like I'm so much better than I ever could have been before."

Ken: "That's good." Jessica pulled me underwater, then started smooching me on the lips. When we're alone, she's so different. I don't understand it. Once she poked my side, I pushed the both of us back up, and we turned our heads, and she gasped. Everyone else was there, in swimsuits, including the Lion Zord.

Kyle: "Hey. Just came to tell you we're all done and we wanted to go to a beach, but I see you two decided to…" He then got thundershocked by Jessica. He coughed, and fell over.

Lexie: "Jessica! He was just trying to be nice! Why do you always treat him-"

Jessica: "SHUT UP! Ken and I were having a moment, damnit!" She stepped out, revealing her outfit. Bulk and Spike's jaws dropped.

Jessica: "Thanks for thinking it's nice guys, but I just need a moment alone." She then turned to observe Kyle, and Ashley was already helping him up, and smooching him. Jessica helped Ashley help Kyle up.

Kyle: "Jessie?"

Jessica: "I'm s-sorry, Kincius. I just need to be alone with Ken, okay?"

Kyle: "Okay. Have fun." He smiled. I looked at him in amazement. How did he immediately understand?

Kyle: "Jessie wants you two to have a moment, Ken. Come on." I nodded, and went after her. I walked to her side, and grabbed her hand. She said, "Ken, I-"

Ken: "Forget about it, Jess. He forgave you."

Jessica: "Do you think I-"

Ken: "Maybe. Kyle would definitely like you better."

Jessica: "Okay. Thanks, Ken." She hugged me, and nestled her head into my chest.

Ken: "Wanna go back real quick?"

Jessica: "Of course!" We ran back, and saw Ashley and Kyle already dunking each other underwater. Kyle was in his red swimsuit with black Hawaiian flowers on it, Ashley was in a purple colored one piece, exposing cleavage specifically for Kyle, of course, and she had silver lines all over the front of it simulating light reflecting off of the water. The back of it exposed half of her back, exactly. They were wrestling in the water. As I watched them, I felt happy for little brother down there. We rarely get moments like this at all anymore because of the Zangyack Empire's persistent attempts of trying to destroy us…

Jessica: "Look at John… wow." John was in a brown swimsuit with no special decoration on it. Lexie was snuggling up next to him in a glowing silver bikini two piece. It sported Zebra stripes on it.

Lexie: "Oh John, how I wish we could do this forever."

John: "I agree." He had his arm around her. I don't know what their situation is like myself, but I guess John isn't as invested in that relationship as Lexie is. She's living a fan fantasy, and that's all she really wants, I suppose. Good for her. Bulk and Spike were still in their samurai garb, practicing on the beach shore.

Bulk: "YAH!"

Spike: "HYAH!" Their wooden swords were bashing together. I could even see hints of splinters coming off of them.

Shayla: "Ken. Jessica." She looked at us. She was still in her white flowing dress.

Jessica: "Hi, Princess."

Shayla: "Are you two okay? We did not mean to interrupt your moment."

Ken: "I think we all need a break right now anyway, Your Majesty."

Shayla: "Bulk! Spike! Ken says you two can stop now."

Bulk: "We will stop when we are ready, Your Majesty!"

Spike: "Yeah, we mean no disrespect, Princess Shayla!" Their swords clanged again, and they were pushing each other. Bulk managed to push Spike over, and used his massive girth to squish Spike. The Lion Zord, who was still watching, made a slight snicker.

Spike: "Uncle Bulk… My arm hurts…"

Bulk: "Sorry, Samurai Spike." He helped Spike up after he helped himself up.

Spike: "Can we have that break now?"

Bulk: "I don't see why not. We shall meditate."

Kyle: "Aw, come on, guys! The water's great!"

Bulk: "We forgot to pack our swim trunks, that's all."

Spike: "Sorry, Kyle."

Ashley: "Maybe next time, right?"

Bulk: "Precisely, Ashley. Now, we meditate, Spike." They sat down, and started to meditate, as they said. Jessica and I ran for the water, and made a cannonball splash. Blowing Ashley and Kyle over, and drenching Lexie and John.

John: "Sp-too! KEN! JESSIE!"

Lexie: "Bleagh!"

Ashley: "That was just the advantage I needed! Thanks!" She had Kyle in a headlock, and they were both kneeled down. Kyle was struggling to get Ashley to let go of him.

Ken: "Kyle! Tickle her! You know she likes it!"

Kyle: "She beat me in sparring today, but I'll win this round! AGH!" Ashley started giving Kyle a noogie.

Ashley (seductively): "Haha! Now what, Captain Kincius?" She moved her legs to scissor-lock his belly. Kyle gave a gasp, then he got to his feet, only to have Ashley force her weight on him to splash into the water face-first. Ashley released her headlock, then lifted Kyle's head out, and did it again, bending him backwards.

Kyle: "AGH!"

Ashley: "Tap. Out. You know you want to, honey…"

Kyle: "Never gonna happen…" He grabbed her breast dead on, and started squeezing it.

Ashley: "OOooh!" She let go, and while he tried to escape, she mounted him.

Ashley: "You are such a perverted little guy, you know that?" She had no hint of malice in her voice, though. Is this how they get when they're alone in their rooms? Jeez… My mouth was hanging down. Jessica did a facepalm, then John and Lexie stared at each other weirdly.

Kyle: "I thought you didn't care, ASH!" He threw a fist up, but she caught it. When he tried to punch her again, she caught the other one. Her look was always smiling, and looking like she was truly having fun. Kyle was smirking.

Ashley: "So… you like my chest, do you?"

Kyle (Jack): "Sorry, lass. My mind got the better of me on that one."

Ashley: "That's okay, sweetie pie. Here." She leaned over, pushing Kyle's straight towards the shore, and she leaned on him, going slightly backwards. Her breasts then enveloped Kyle's face. Kyle started flailing around while this was happening, but we assumed they wouldn't be doing this if neither of them wanted it. We shrugged it off as Lexie watched with a look of anticipation.

Ken: "Hey, Lex, what'cha lookin' for?"

Lexie: "I wish I had my webcam…"

Jessica: "Of course."

John: "Get used to this, Lexie. It happens all of the time here."

Lexie: "Intruiging." She nodded as they kept doing stuff. Ashley then got up, revealing Kyle's face as extremely red. She giggled. Kyle then rolled her over, but now he was pulled into her closed guard, and was forced back into a headlock.

Ashley: "This is going to keep happening, and happening, and happening, honey."

Kyle: "No it won't!" He was pushing up, but Ashley moved his head back, and into the middle of her breasts again.

Kyle: "Weapons of mass boobage being used! Oh boy…" Was he letting her do this?

Jessica: "Um… well… this IS rather odd."

John: "I know. Kyle's a better fighter. Did they agree to something?"

Lexie: "Perhaps." She snickered.

Ken: "C'mon man! Do the grab again!"

Kyle: "I'll do more than that!" He grabbed her breasts since his arms were free, and started… rubbing them?! Oh boy. Not normal.

Ashley: "Oh. Oh! YES!" She let go of him as he continued to massage them. I assume he was massaging them, as that was what it looked like.

John: "All in front of me, too?! You got some balls, man!"

Kyle: "Oh!" He let go of them.

Kyle: "Sorr- Sorry man. I don't know what came over me… um…" Ashley moved her head up, and kissed him on the mouth as he reciprocated.

John: "Eh… fine." He started mumbling to himself.

Lexie: "I REALLY wish I had my webcam out."

John: "That's not going on the blog and you know it, Lex."

Lexie: "F*!"

Jessica: "I know that raunchy-ish stuff gets a lot of hits very fast, but there is their privacy to consider, Lexie."

Lexie: "You're right."

Ken: "Exactly. See, look at them. They're fine now."

Ashley: "Psyche!" She got him in a headlock again, then went back to giving him a noogie.

Kyle: "AGH! Geez!"

Ken: "I stand corrected."

John: "Careful how crazy you two get with each other now!" They clearly did not listen to him, though. Kyle got out, then the two started to sumo-wrestle each other downwards. They then got into a clinch with each other, trying to take the other down.

Kyle: "Not today, Missy!"

Ashley: "Persistent little- oof!" Kyle tripped her, and now he was on top, over her belly, in a full mount.

Lexie: "So much energy!"

Jessica: "So much stuff her parents are going to question."

Ken: "So much weird… Ugh. Did they train at all?"

Lexie: "When John and I found them, they were actually sparring. And yes, Ashley did win."

John: "She's getting as good as you three. Ken, Jessie, watch out. Ashley's on the warpath." We looked at Princess Shayla, who had been silent about this matter.

Lexie: "Princess, are you okay?"

Shayla: "I'm… curious and confused at the same time. Are they still training, or are they just having fun?"

Ken: "At this point, I'd say having fun." When we looked at them, Kyle had Ashley's head and arms completely enveloped in his arms somehow. Ashley was breathing deeply and slowly. Most likely, she was panting.

Ashley: "ERGH… ERGH…"

Kyle: "Nice try, Ashley!" She was now wiggling from side to side, trying to free herself, but to no avail. Kyle had wiggled himself in sync with her. Ashley started bouncing her waist up and down to try and force Kyle off, but his grip stayed true.

Ashley: "LET GO!"

Kyle: "Not on your life, babe." His smile got sadistic. Ashley then forced him off with one final waist bounce, and the two of them were split apart, and on their feet. They were both panting.

Ashley: "Ha… ha… Well… I am getting better."

Kyle: "Still not good enough to… stop me. Ha…"

Ken: "Training's over guys." Kyle and Ashley then bowed to each other, and hugged. They then smooched.

Ashley: "Thanks for the good match, hon."

Kyle: "Same with you, Ashes." They then started to wade in the water together. Wow-ee. They compete so fiercely now. They used to hate squaring off, but now… if I tell them to train with each other, they're likely to be cutthroat at each other. Kyle actually is evening up with Jessica and I now. I'm amazed. Ashley's getting to be a much better fighter, not relying on guns anymore… John still needs work, but he's still a strong fighter in our team.

Jessica: "So… Ken, about the two of them…"

Ken: "Yeah. They're hyper-competitive and feisty with each other now. Always trying to outdo the other… Always getting up close and personal with each other, even during their boyfriend-girlfriend moments… Always challenging each other in the training room… geez. They're extremely determined to beat Prince Walz Gil now."

Jessica: "Which IS a good thing."

Lexie: "How I wish I was more like that…" She forced John to the ground.

John: "Whoa!"

Lexie: "C'mon, big guy! Bring it!" She was holding his arm down while he pushed her off easily.

John: "I don't want to do that right now."

Lexie: "Okay…" She snuggled up next to him again. My morpher rang.

Ken: "Hey, Nav. What's up?"

Navi: "Trouble! A Zangyack fleet is hovering over New York! We need to make our way there now!"

Lexie: "Time to suit up?"

Ken: "Yep. Gather everyone together. It's morphin' time!"

Shayla: "I'll move the Animarium over quickly."

Lexie: "You can do that, Princess?"

Shayla: "Of course. It's not very hard." The Lion Zord growled, and moved away from us. I assumed it wanted to get ready to fight if it had to. Bulk and Spike rejoined us, and we took Kyle and Ashley back out of the water.

Kyle: "Ready?!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We morphed, running to get to the GalleonZord with Lexie, Bulk, and Spike. While we got into the Zord cockpits, we launched the GalleonZord off of the Animarium once it hovered over New York. Kyle launched lasers at the fleet as it went below us.

Kyle: "Let's jump straight to Megazord mode!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right!" Kyle deployed the rest of us, then we all combined the zords.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord, jumpin' into action!" We jumped off the Animarium, landing in the middle of New York City.

Ken: "Great. The fleet's already on the move!"

Kyle: "I see. Let's take this fight to the skies!"

Ashley: "Right!" Kyle pulled out his Mystic Force Red Key while we followed up with our Mystic Keys.

All of us: "Ranger Keys, set!" We turned the keys, unlocking the compartments, forcing out the Mystic Force Dragon Zord parts. The arms sprouted wings, the legs grew claws, and the chest sent out a dragon neck with a moving head.

All of us: "Armada Mystic Megazord!" We took off into the sky, then Kyle turned the shoulder cannons on, blasting at the fleet as they launched lasers at us.

Kyle: "FIRE BREATH!" The dragon head spewed fire out at the ships as well.

John: "Simple job, guys! Made much eaiser with the ability to fly!"

Ashley: "And Kyle's doing all the flying!"

Ken: "Keep telling yourself that, Ash! We still got a whole fleet to wipe out here!" The dragon head roared after Kyle launched another barrage of shoulder cannon fire. The ships were being taken out one by one. It seemed like such an easy job.

Jessica: "I'm starting to think this might be a tad too easy!"

Ashley: "Me, too. The ships aren't putting up much resistance to us."

Kyle: "Huh?" We noticed that some ships were turning to fire on us, also noticing most of them were staying cluttered up into one area. This got me very confused. What were the Zangyack up to this time?

John: "I'll run some scans. It may help determine what's going on with the ship's controls here."

Jessica: "Well, make 'em fast, John. We need all of the help we can get right now." John nodded, typing away at the scanners he had while attempting to keep the Megazord steady. We cleared a path through the ships so we could see what they were protecting. I was shocked to see what the target was.

Ken: "NO F*ING WAY! Not here!"

Jessica: "What's wrong?" The ship itself resembled a mere Zangyack ship upon viewing it, but the problem was that it was green rather than the standard bronze or silver we usually tended to see on these ships.

Kyle: "Ken? Buddy?"

Ken: "Whatever we do, we CANNOT destroy that Zangyack ship!"

Ashley: "Why?"

Ken: "If we attack it, it'll explode and annihilate the entire planet!"

John: "No way! Really?"

Jessica: "NO WAY!"

Kyle: "Fine. Retreat for now. If we leave it alone, it'll continue its course and stay away from Earth for the time being." We turned the Megazord around flying for the Statue of Liberty again, settling back in GalleonZord mode. Once we dropped Lexie, Bulk, and Spike off, Kyle gave me his 'we need to talk' look. I nodded to him. We took seats all around the living room/dining area with Navi.

Kyle: "So, big guy, how do you know what that ship is?"

Ken: "It's the Green Fleet. Its purpose is to deliver fully irradiated Gigalorium to any Zangyack ship that needs it." The others immediately reacted negatively to my statement.

Ashley: "Is that why they wanted my necklace?" She grabbed at it, and held it tight to her chest. Kyle turned to look at her worriedly.

Ken: "Yes. Even a small amount of Gigalorium can potentially destroy a planet."

John: "I need to get rid of this thing, then!"

Ashley: "John, no, please!"

Jessica: "If you took the time to notice, it's not operational, John. I remember back in Chemistry. If the said Gigalorium material is glowing, it is considered terribly dangerous, and should not be approached by anyone or anything."

John: "Oh yeah."

Jessica: "My Dad and I used to sell Gigalorium powered engines while they were still legal, too. But he resorted to smuggling it for himself when the dangers were revealed. No one knew the difference, except him." I knew how this story ended, but it seemed Kyle, Ashley, John, and Navi wanted to hear more.

Navi: "Then what?"

Jessica: "He's in jail for smuggling illegal product into Terra Venture. My custody was switched back to my Mom, but I always refused to give up thinking about Dad. I paid him visits every day after school. I miss him."

Kyle: "Oh…"

Ken: "And the reason I know what the green ship is… is because I used to work for the Zangyack Empire."

Navi: "WHAT?!" Kyle, Ashley, John, and Navi freaked out.

John: "Why did you not tell us before?!"

Ken: "I'm sorry, guys. It was before the Zangyack started their bid for universal domination! It didn't mean much at the time."

Ashley: "And you… worked on that ship?"

Ken: "No, but its purpose was elaborated on when I started to advance in the worker ranks."

Jessica: "Hm."

Kyle: "A Gigalorium export craft. That's extremely bad. You were right to stop us from attacking that ship." I nodded.

John: "What do we do next?"

Ken: "I don't know."

Kyle (Jack): "I do. Savvy?" He gave his Jack Sparrow smile.

Jessica: "Oh no…"

Ashley: "What do we do, then, Captain?"

Kyle: "Ken, Jessie, you two discover what's up with that ship, stop it from getting to the mother ship, and take it back here so John can properly dispose of it."

Jessica: "Why am I going with him?"

Kyle: "I may be stupid, but I at least have the common sense to say that you two are the best Rangers for the job. Ken, you worked with the Zangyack, probably have been on a few ships. You should be able to locate the position of the Gigalorium stash pretty fast. And Jessie, you know how to transport radioactive Gigalorium safely. John can then dispose of it once we have it brought back to us. Easy as 1… 2… 3."

Jessica: "That's actually a somewhat decent plan, Kincius. I'm impressed."

Ashley: "Told you he has brain cells." She smirked at Jessica while crossing her arms. Jessica grimaced back.

John: "We'll wait here in the meantime, keeping watch of your position. I'll send you two the coordinates once you're going to leave, okay?"

Jessica: "Got it."

Ken: "Once we're ready, we'll be off."

Kyle: "We'll be on standby the whole time, Ken." He smiled.

Jessica: "We could probably go right now, actually."

John: "Good. I'll search for the ship. It can't have gone too far if they need to escort such a dangerous material." He went to our onboard computer, searching for the location of the Green Fleet. He located it on sight.

John: "Got it. They're in Connecticut right now. Go get 'em."

Kyle: "We'll be in radio contact if you need us, okay?"

Ashley: "Good luck."

Jessica: "Luck is something I don't need."

Ken: "We'll get back, safe and sound." We teleported out of the ship as my morpher beeped an MMPR tune. I flipped it open, revealing the GPS display, and where we were compared to the Green Fleet.

Ken: "Got the coordinates hardwired to my morpher now, Jess."

Jessica: "I'll fly us there."

Ken: "But I thought you couldn't… wait…" She made her hands glow with a lot of electricity, then it happened. She gathered enough energy from other places to build a flying disk under her feet. She enlarged it so it would fit both of us.

Jessica: "I've been perfecting this for a while now. This should help us get all the way to that ship, no problem." She winked at me. I nodded, and ran onto it, and she flew forwards, heading for the coordinates. This method of flying reminded me of Static Shock back in the old days of cartoons for me. We flew on until we noticed the ship get in view.

Jessica: "I'll lower it down. We don't want those Zangyack bastards to catch us, right?" I nodded, and she set the disk back down. We went behind the rocks where she landed, hoping the ship didn't detect us.

Ken: "Ready?" I pulled out my Blue Pirate Key. Jessica nodded, pulling hers out.

Ken and Jessica: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We instantly morphed into our Pirate selves. We made our way to the bottom of the ship, sliding to the bottom of a hole in the ground under it.

Ken: "Okay. Now, how the hell do we get in from the ground?"

Jessica: "These." She showed me her Operation Overdrive Yellow Key. I pulled out my Operation Overdrive Blue Key.

Ken: "Got it."

Ken and Jessica: "Overdrive, Accelerate!" We became the Overdrive Blue and Yellow Rangers after we sent up displays showing their weapons and ranger suits. The displays smashed into us, creating our suits, then the helmets created themselves over our heads.

Ken: "Good. Double-O Zip Shooter!"

Jessica: "Right!" We pulled out grappling hook shooters, and they latched on to the bottom of the Green Fleet ship after we launched them. We then pulled ourselves up on them, and got inside the ship very fast. We demorphed to human once we got in.

Ken: "Perfect."

Jessica: "Now we need a disguise, Ken."

Ken: "Oh, yeah. Damnit."

Jessica: "Knew Kincius forgot something. REALLY?!" She facepalmed.

Ken: "We're gonna go find some Gormin. Get their armor…"

Jessica: "Their armor is removable?"

Ken: "Yes. These things are literally a dime a dozen to make."

Jessica: "Never trust the robots. Especially when they're made on the cheap."

Ken: "Tell me about it."

Gormin: "GOR GOR!" Some pointed at us, then charged.

Jessica: "Here they come." She pulled out her Power Musket, then shot at them dead on. The Gormin dodged her shots, then came at us again.

Ken: "Calling to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" I sent the Jaguar at them, and it rolled like a wheel into them. It bowled them over, then slashed them to bits.

Jessica: "Nice." I smiled, then we pulled them back, and quickly removed their armor and put the armor on over ourselves. We walked out, and started searching for the Gigalorium like Kyle said.

Jessica: "Now, how the f* do we act like Gormin?"

Ken: "Um… I don't know. Gor! Gor!" I started walking like I was doing the robot and walking forward at the same time.

Jessica: "Other than the fact they walk normally… Bad idea, bucko."

Ken: "Right… Now what?"

Jessica: "Just say Gor to anyone that walks by."

Ken: "Gor. Gor."

Jessica: "Exactly… Oh crap… Gor!" She did a salute to some SuGormin who walked by. They merely kept walking as if they didn't even notice us. Good.

Jessica: "Now, if I were a Gigalorium stash… where would I be?"

Ken: "I have a pretty good idea, Jess. Come on." I motioned forwards. She nodded, and we walked to where I thought it would be. It was in a room marked, 'Authorized personnel only beyond this point. Otherwise, you will be destroyed. Signed, Carador, captain of the Green Fleet.'

Jessica: "That name ring a bell, Ken?"

Ken: "Gor. I mean… Sort of. Carador's good at playing poker. In fact, he's the best poker player in the entire Zangyack race."

Jessica: "We may have to gamble for it if he catches us, don't you think?"

Ken: "Gor. I mean… got it. Gor."

Jessica: "Oh Gor… Now you got me doing it! Gor!" We opened the door with some ID cards provided to us by the dismantled Gormin. We looked inside, noticing two SuGormin at the controls for something. We examined the room, and saw a green glowing substance to the right of us.

Jessica: "The Gigalorium! Perfect!" The SuGormin looked at us.

Jessica: "Gor!"

Ken: "Gor! Gor!" The SuGormin looked at each other, then went back to their job. We walked towards the Gigalorium, and apparently, another SuGormin noticed us.

SuGormin: "Hey! Pipsqueaks! Whaddaya think you're doing, sgor?!"

Ken: "Gor? Gorgor, gorgorgor."

Jessica: "Gooor." I was still surprised this one could talk.

SuGormin: "That Gigalorium is off limits, remember? The wanted Pirates have shown interest in this before, and we don't want them to know about this. Understand, sgor?"

Ken: "Gor."

Jessica: "Gorgor."

SuGormin: "You, skinny one. Is your voice box malfunctioned, sgor?"

Jessica (shaking her head): "Gorgor."

Ken: "Gor."

SuGormin: "And you. Aren't you a bit large, sgor?"

Ken: "GOR!?"

Jessica: "Gorgor."

SuGormin: "Ugh. I have to report some badly created Gormin to the boss. I can't believe you two were let on this ship, sgor." He left, marking something on his clipboard. Crap. We'll get thrown off of this ship if we don't grab this now, but there are two other SuGormin in this room, and if we fight them, the entire ship will catch on! Not good at all.

Jessica (whispering): "I blame you."

Ken (whispering): "Okay, so I'm big. You apparently have a cold."

Jessica (whispering): "Callate la boca."

Ken (whispering); "Really? Now you pull the Spanish shit on me?"

Jessica: "GOR!"

Ken: "GORGOR GOR!" I pulled out the Gormin club and bonked her on the head, which apparently got the SuGormin's attention.

Jessica: "GORGORGORGOR!" She bonked me on the knee.

Ken: "Oooo… GOR!" the SuGormin grabbed us and started attempting to restrain us.

SuGormin: "Sgor! SGOR!" I was punched down. Jessica launched a grenade at the SuGormin, blowing him up.

SuGormin 2: "SGOR! SGOR sgor!" I sent a water blast at him, blowing a hole in his chest, knocking him over.

Jessica: "Thank goodness."

Ken: "That was an act?"

Jessica: "Of course. You just said we needed them gone."

Ken: "Let's just get this Gigalorium out of here!" We grabbed the case with the Gigalorium in it, and ran back to the area we walked in from. Another Gormin spotted us.

Gormin: "GOR!" He hit the intruder alert button.

Ship: "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Spies aboard the Green Fleet!" I pulled out my Power Musket, and shot a hole through that Gormin's head, and tossed the Gigalorium aside.

Jessica: "Wait!"

Ken: "We don't want them to know it's us!" I kicked it under a hole in the wall Jessica and I hid the deceased Gormin in, and we threw the new one inside as well. By then, a batallion of SuGormin caught up with us.

SuGormin: "Sgor! Where are they?"

Ken: "Gor?"

SuGormin: "Don't play dumb, Sgor. You two look different from other Gormin…" Crap. He noticed.

SuGormin 2: "Spies! Spies! They're the… AUGH! SGOR!" Jessica sent out a maelstrom of electricity at the SuGormin, short circuiting them, and making them hit the floor.

Ken: "MOVE!" We ran, advancing, trying to find a way around, or a place to hide until the alert turned off.

Jessica: "Gor, gor! Gorgorgor… gorgorgor gor!"

Ken: "I didn't understand any of that!"

Jessica: "Just hide, damnit!" We hid under some pipes in the hallway, watching some feet go by, and the sound of… "Gor! Gor!" and "Sgor!"

Voice; "Spies on my ship… They have some balls to come up here. That is for sure, my minions."

Jessica (Whispering): "Carador?"

Ken (Whispering): "Maybe. I've never seen him before."

Jessica (Whispering): "Heard of him, Ken?"

Ken (Whispering): "Yeah, but other than the fact he's THE Zangyack to play poker, I got nothing else on him."

Jessica (Whispering): "Shit. Now what?"

Gormin: "Gor!"

Carador: "There's some feet under these pipes?" He grabbed Jessica's leg. She gave a minor yelp, but in Gormin language. He pulled her out.

Carador: "Hello, my fine metallic friend. Have you seen any spies? I assume that is why you were under those pipes. To find a spy, correct?"

Jessica: "Gor." She nodded.

Carador: "ANY SPY WOULD BE TOO BIG TO FIT INTO A PIPE, YOU MINDLESS HUNK OF SCRAP!" She got slapped by Carador, and I gasped. HOW DARE HE! I rolled out.

Ken: "THAT'S IT!" I blasted him with my musket.

Carador: "AGH! SPIES! The both of them!" The Gormin he had with him charged, and we started to fight them head on. The swung out their clubs while I pulled out my Pirate Saber as well. I swung the blade down while firing at Carador. Carador flailed backwards as Jessica got back up.

Jessica: "LIGHTNING SPEAR!" She tossed the spear at the Gormin, and it impaled it while it exploded. She pulled out her musket and saber, and joined me in the fight against the minions.

Jessica: "Aw, I wanted to impale Carador!"

Ken: "Maybe next time!" We threw the outfits off, revealing our human selves. The Gormin freaked out when they saw us. Carador jumped at me, attempting to throw something at me. He threw some playing cards. Like, actual cards. The Ace of Spades nearly sliced my face. The Gormin launched grenades at us. I threw up my force field, then let Jessica slide under it.

Jessica: "¡Tome esto, bastardos de Gormin!" She launched a barrage of bullets at them, knocking them around for a bit, then I pulled the force field down, and took a new attack stance.

Ken: "Water Blade!" I swung the blade down, sending out a wave of water energy. It blew the Gormin back further, and splashed them, while Jessica did her next attack.

Jessica: "Electroshock Shot!" She launched a yellow bullet from her musket, and it hit one of the Gormin, then shocked the others thanks to my puddle I left behind. They fell down.

Carador: "Fine then. Cards… Sword Mode!" He made four poker decks combine into a sword.

Ken: "Nice sword. Does it actually deflect blades or does it suck at that?"

Jessica: "HYAH!" She sliced the blade towards him, but he deflected it, then kicked her into me, knocking me down.

Carador: "Now, Cards! Imprison them!" he sent his hand forward, then cards wrapped around us like a rope.

Jessica: "AGH! No!"

Ken: "Can't… swing my Pirate Saber…"

Jessica: "THUNDERBOLT!"

Ken: "WHAT THE…" She covered herself in electricity, then sent the wave outwards. I saw Carador dodge the bolts, but she ended up shocking me because I was so close to her.

Carador: "My my my. Looks like you failed."

Jessica: "¡Le blasfemo al nivel más bajo de los siete hoyos del INFIERNO, Carador!"

Ken: "Now that was violent."

Jessica: "It was meant to be."

Carador: "I can't be having that kind of talk from you, my sweet." He raised her up while we were both tied up.

Ken: "Get your grimy hands off of her, you… you…"

Carador: "Tell you what… to give you a sporting chance; I will give you a more… intellectual challenge."

Ken: "What kind of intellectual challenge?"

Jessica: "I'm enthralled, motherf*er."

Carador: "A game of poker with me. If I win, you tell me where you're keeping the Gigalorium. It can't have left the ship yet."

Jessica: "And if we win?"

Carador: "The Gigalorium and your freedom are yours, of course, my humans."

Ken: "I smell a rat."

Carador: "No games. No bullshit. I'm going to let you go, and I'll leave without causing any more destruction. How about that, Ken Barnes?" My eyes widened.

Carador: "Yes. The Zangyack are still looking for you, Mr. Barnes. The Zangyack have been on a galactic rim-wide search for you since you blew up that factory on KO-35. And the fact you are now a Pirate Ranger means all the more reward money for me!"

Ken: "Okay. You got us."

Jessica: "I'll go. I'm a better player than you, Ken."

Ken: "When you're being serious, that is."

Jessica: "I can handle it."

Carador: "Oh no. KEN will play against me."

Ken: "I'd still win, Jessie. You know I have a Poker Face."

Jessica: "Okay."

Carador: "Trust me, you will need much more than a Poker Face to defeat me at Poker, my Rangers." He snapped his fingers, releasing us from our prison of cards, and making his four decks again. He placed them all into his pockets, and walked us to a room where some SuGormin were waiting on us.

Jessica: "You better win, Ken."

Ken: "I got this. I have the most calm look out of anyone in our team." Carador and I sat down as Jessica got behind me.

Carador: "Sit down, m'lady. Please, I insist." Jessica sat down.

Jessica: "You want me to deal?"

Carador: "No. I shall deal. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable." He winked at Jessica. She winced.

Ken: "I get it. You have the hots for my girlfriend. Unfortunately for you, you're not gonna win her."

Carador: "I'm just showing my appreciation of her human beauty, Mr. Barnes." He sounded so smooth and sly… geez.

Ken: "She still prefers me anyway." Carador pulled out one deck, shuffled it up, and gave me five cards while he got five for himself.

Carador: "I'll go first, boy." He had drawn a card, but Jessica freaked all of a sudden.

Jessica: "HEY! You pulled two! Not the one!" She swung her Pirate Saber at his head, while some SuGormin caught her arms, pulling it back.

Carador: "Nope. Your eyes must be bad, human." I looked back at my cards, wondering if he actually had. If he did, one, that was cheating. Two, what the hell did he pull?

SuGormin: "It was one, measly human. Hold back your blade." She growled at the SuGormin.

Carador: "Now you. What do you have?"

Ken: "I'll pull another, myself." I pulled another card slowly off of the pile.

Jessica: "He did pull two, Ken." I nodded to her. I looked at my hand, then thought to myself, 'Perfect.'

Ken: "I'm good. You?" Carador threw his hand down.

Carador: "4 of a kind." I saw 4 kings. Nice.

Carador: "And you, Ken?" I put all of the cards in my hand down. I had a Jack, a Queen, a King, a 10, and an Ace.

Carador: "ROYAL FLUSH?! But how?!"

Ken: "You remember our deal, Zangyack. Let us go."

Carador: "SuGormin! Arrest them at once!"

Jessica: "Didn't trust you for a minute!" She swung her arm free, then sliced off the head of a nearby SuGormin. They dogpiled on me right away. Jessie launched out a Thunderbolt attack again. Carador and the SuGormin were forced off, and we were free. Once the SuGormin got back up, we saw a Gormin grenade hit one, then it exploded, destroying the SuGormin. Three more grenades flew out, and more of the SuGormin were destroyed.

Jessica: "What the?" We saw it alright, four Gormin had betrayed Carador and had decided to help us.

Gormin Traitor 1: "Gor… Gorgor."

Carador: "Impossible! The Gormin are supposed to obey me without question! What has gone wrong with your programming!?"

Voice: "YAH!" We saw two more comically run in with Gormin sticks and start bashing some SuGormin, who were too stunned to retaliate back. One was terribly pudgy, and the other seemed skinny as hell.

Ken: "Oh God, really?" One of the SuGormin punched the one who just ran in, and I saw Bulk's head.

Jessica: "Bulk?! How?"

Bulk: "It was all part of the plan, guys!"Spike had removed his helmet.

Spike: "Couldn't leave you guys alone could we?"

Gormin Traitor 1 (Jack): "Aye. That's correct, mate." He tossed off his helmet, revealing Kyle. The other three traitors revealed themselves to be John, Ashley, and Lexie.

Lexie: "Ha! He actually thought we were Gormin!"

Carador: "B-but how?!"

Kyle: "You see… Ken and Jessie here were merely a distraction for you all. I figured with Ken's status as a traitor amongst the Zangyack and Jessie's rash behavior would be valuable in making the perfect diversion for the rest of us to come in and snatch the Gigalorium from you. Which we already confiscated from the ship."

Jessica: "Wait, you mean we were only bait?!"

Kyle: "Yep. I knew you two would get caught. Perfect distraction for the rest of us to go in."

Carador: "IMPOSSIBLE!" Kyle, John, and Ashley whipped out their muskets.

John: "You better believe it." They shot a barrage of bullets out while Lexie used the Gormin stick to launch another grenade at Carador. It seemed to be a smoke grenade this time. Bulk and Spike ran out of it while Ashley and John helped us up, and Kyle led the way out.

Jessica: "You KNEW we'd get caught, Kincius?! Are you serious?"

Kyle: "In all honesty, Jess, I was kind of hoping for it. The most dramatic entrances are always SO much fun to do."

Lexie: "Oh yeah! This is SO going down in the blog!"

Jessica: "NO it's not!"

Ken: "Nice plan, Kyle. I thought you had some sort of a back-up plan. I just didn't think we'd be bait."

Ashley: "Well… there is that."

Bulk: "They're starting to gang on us!"

Spike: "Uh oh."

John: "Got it covered."

Jessica: "No. I got it covered." She conjured up another static Frisbee, but she enlarged it so it could fit all of us on it.

Jessica: "Get on, guys!" All of us but Ashley hopped on. Ashley flew into the air all by herself as everyone else flew to the ground. Ashley pulled out the Gigalorium box.

Ashley: "I had it the entire time."

Jessica: "Nice swipe."

Ken: "Where'd you guys get the Gormin armor?"

Bulk: "Same way you did, I guess. Why?"

Kyle: "We knocked down a bunch of them, and got costumes for everyone. Why?"

Ken: "'Cause that's what we did."

Carador: "So… you all are the Pirate Armada?" Kyle, Ashley, John, Lexie, Bulk, and Spike threw their Gormin costumes off.

Kyle (Jack): "We sure are. Savvy?"

John: "And we have the Gigalorium now!" Ashley held it out.

Carador: "Give it to me! NOW!"

Ashley: "You'll have to catch me first!" She flew into the air, then tossed it upwards. Carador and the SuGormin gasped. Navi had then flew out from the sky, and caught it.

Navi: "I got it!" She flew away, back towards the GalleonZord, where I saw Kyle had moved it closer to us.

Carador: "SUGORMIN! FLIGHT MODE! GET ME THAT GIGALORIUM!"

Ashley: "I don't think so! Typhoon Boom! Wind!" She clapped her hands together, blowing the SuGormin fighters back before they made any headway towards the ship.

Kyle: "And speaking of coming back big time… Fire Style!" he performed some super-fast hand signs.

Kyle: "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He breathed fire out of his mouth while the fire surrounded the SuGormin and Carador, and burned them as the fire wrapped itself around them.

Kyle: "Now!"

John: "Hmph. Sand Coffin!" He clamped his fist together, and nearby sand particles surrounded the Zangyack, and crushed them. Carador was the only one who came out without problems. The SuGormin were mostly dead, if not blown to bits already.

Ken: "Now! Calling to the beast inside! Release the Jaguar!" I sent my fists forward, sending out the Jaguar Spirit Zord yet again. The Jaguar Zord rolled through the opposition, and blew the SuGormin away.

Jessica: "Thunder Slash!" She ran at Carador, then swung her blade through him, knocking him down. Some leftover SuGormin charged at Lexie, Bulk, and Spike. Lexie had charged for them, ducked under their laser fire, rolled to her feet, and got up, giving him a ridgehand chop to the neck. Bulk swung his wooden sword into a SuGormin, and it seemed to do some noticeable damage to it this time. Spike swung his sword into its neck, smacking the SuGormin backwards. All of that training on the Animarium is paying off. I gotta remember to thank Princess Shayla later. Even the three of them are learning new moves.

Carador: "No! I refuse to admit defeat!"

Kyle: "Ready?" He pulled out his Pirate Key.

Ken, Ashley, Jessica, and John: "Ready!" We pulled out our Pirate Keys.

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" Once we turned the keys in, we morphed into the Pirate Rangers again.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!"

Carador: "Cards! ATTACK FORMATION!" He summoned his cards again, and sent them flying outwards. They flew at us, and we used our Pirate Sabers to deflect most of them. Kyle even used his intangibility to let them go through him.

Kyle: "Fire Shot!" He shot a blazing bullet from his musket that time. It slammed into Carador, and he roared in pain. He then lit his blade on fire, slashing up the cards as they tried to hit him. The cards burned in the blaze.

Carador: "SuGormin! Reinforcements!" The SuGormin and a new squad of Gormin appeared to make new hassles for us.

John: "Why do they keep bothering to try?"

Ken: "Bulk, Spike, Lexie! Too many!"

Bulk: 'Retreat, Samurai Spike and Lexie! Away!" He led the three of them towards the GalleonZord, which made sense.

John: "Come at me, Gormin!" He charged ahead, and slashed through some of the SuGormin, as they shot at him. He then flipped upwards, then did a barrel-roll kick into a Gormin, knocking it down. He then kicked it like a soccer ball, and shot a boulder at an incoming SuGormin. Ashley charged her saber with Rhino energy, then sliced through a Gormin, cutting it in half. She then spun around.

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" She launched a wind bullet at the Gormin, blowing it away. Kyle ducked under a SuGormin's punch attempt, then nailed it in the gut with a musket shot. He then spun around, and slashed the blade through another Gormin.

Kyle: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" He sent the Tiger Spirit Zord out, and it mauled the Gormin and SuGormin by charging through them. The Tiger then swung its paws around, and it ripped apart a Gormin. It ate a SuGormin, spitting out the screws and cogs as it did so.

Ken: "YAH! Bubblebeam!" I pulled up my musket, shooting out a barrage of bubbles towards a SuGormin who fired at me. Once it hit them, the Gormin launched their grenades at me, which were absorbed by a water pillar I summoned in front of me. I then charged, swinging my Pirate Saber.

Ken: "Aqua Blade!" I slashed it through the Gormin, then kicked one next to me, firing into his forehead with the musket. I kicked the body away into another Gormin, and charged for Carador, who brought out his Card Sword.

Carador: "You will pay for wrecking my plans, Ken Barnes!"

Ken: "Sorry, but it's what I do, Carador." Our swords clanged together as I swung at him. He then swung at me. I blocked it, then shot him point-blank to the gut. He keeled over while I punched him with the hilt of my saber, then kicked him back. I clubbed him with the pistol, and he kicked it out of my hand, then shoved me backwards.

Carador: "Card Swarm Attack!" His decks of cards flew at me again. I swung my sword and tried to shoot them down, but to no avail.

Ashley: "Ken! Have this!" She tossed her saber at me as I threw my musket to her.

Ashley: "Thanks, Ken!"

Ken: "No problem! Tornado Strike! Water!" I charged at him, spinning in my water tornado. I then enveloped him in it, and slashed him up while he was inside it. I then launched him out, and jumped up, kicking him to the ground.

Jessica: "Woohoo!" She was flying through the air with her wings, and launching feathers at the Gormin below. Ashley was assisting her by launching rhino bullets. John charged through a row of SuGormin as they tried to punch him, and they did dogpile on him, but not until he raised a column of the earth up from under him. The SuGormin fell through the air as Kyle grew claws out of his hands, and jumped, slashing them through with blazing claws.

Kyle (Jack): "And this is what I would call… A roaring good time, eh? ROAR!" Jessica threw John her musket as John threw his saber to her. They both caught each other's weapons, and John jumped off of the column, and launched a wolf bullet barrage at his enemies, then kicked a purple energy wheel into another group of Gormin. Jessica attached the bottoms of both Pirate Sabers together, making a double-bladed sword, and landed, then spinning her new sword, slashing up both Gormin and SuGormin enemies very fast. Her blades both brimmed with electricity as she split them up again.

Jessica: "Electroshock Whips!" She made them fly away from her on chains, then she slashed them up, blowing each and every one of them near her off. She then swung her blades in a circle in both hands.

Jessica: "Hardly worth the effort…"

Kyle: "Exactly!" He rammed into Carador at the same time I did, and we sent him skidding through Earth's crust for a few feet. We each caught up to each other.

John: "How was that Earth column thing? Man, that was amazing, right?"

Jessica: "Yeah, Johnny. Not bad at all."

Ashley: "I enjoy fighting like this."

Kyle: "Fun ain't over yet, guys. Carador still wants a piece of us." He had pulled out his morpher and his Tek Ranger Key.

Carador: "Ugh… Card Storm Attack!" His flurry of cards came flying at us again.

Kyle: "Time to show him OUR Royal Flush!" He raised his Tek Key as all of us responded to it as well.

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right!"

All of us: "Tek Card! Full Power!" Kyle's morph had him create the Ace of Spades card, then he jumped through it, obtaining a red outfit with a white cape attached to it. The helmet then materialized. It was red, and his visor was a blue spade.

My morph created the Jack of Diamonds, and I ran through it, obtaining a blue outfit with a white cape, and I got a new helmet with a blue diamond visor.

John's morph happened next. He had created the King of Cloves. He charged through it, getting a green outfit with a yellow cape, then he got a helmet with a red clove on it.

Ashley's was second to last. Her process made the Queen of Hearts. She backflipped through it, then got a pink outfit with a yellow cape. The helmet came on, and made a heart visor. Our morphs then attached sashes to our outfits.

Jessica's was last. She saw a Joker card below her. She fell through it, then got a white outfit with red, blue, yellow, green, and black stripes on the chest. Her helmet then came on with a similar color scheme, and her cape was red. Our sequences ended as Ashley, Kyle, John, and I spun around in the Blitzkreig Tornado to end it. The cards Carador threw at us were batted aside as if they weren't launched. He looked at us with sheer surprise.

Kyle: "The Ace of Spades! Red Tek Ranger!"

Ken: "The Jack of Diamonds! Blue Tek Ranger!"

John: "The King of Cloves! Green Tek Ranger!"

Ashley: "The Queen of Hearts! Pink Tek Ranger!"

Jessica: "And the number one member of this team… The Joker herself! White Tek Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers… TEK!"

Carador: "You think you can beat me with my own theme?! I'll show you!" He made two card swords, and charged at us dead on.

Kyle: "I'll pin him down! The rest of you charge in and show him what's what!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right! YAH!" We jumped into the air as Kyle pulled out his bow.

Kyle: "Spade Bow! Power up!" He fired a barrage of arrows that had spades on the tips of them. Carador kept deflecting the arrows, and Kyle was forced to use his bow as a melee weapon. The weapons clanged against the bow constantly, and I knew I had to jump in now.

Ken: "Diamond Cutter!" I ran in with my oversized triple-bladed tonfa, and slashed Carador in the back. He keeled backwards as Kyle kicked him in the gut, backflipped away, and launched three more arrows at Carador as he fell. The shots got him in the gut. HARD! John was falling back down, and was armed with his Megaton Ball.

John: "Megaton Ball!" He launched the spike ball out of his gauntlet on his left hand, and he clobbered Carador in the face.

Kyle: "Looks like I'm not much of an archer, Ken."

Ken: "Eh, you nailed him really good, though."

Kyle; "I suppose I did." Carador ran at John while John was preparing to swing the ball back into him. Ashley and Jessica charged out from behind John, though. Both were holding their weapons.

Jessica: "Tek Baton! HEE-YAH!" She struck him with it, and he fell back. I charged at him to back Jessica up. Kyle launched another arrow to help, John swung the ball at him.

Ashley: "Heart Chakram!" She threw her Q-shaped weapon at Carador, and all of our attacks hit him at once. He fell down as I punched him with my free hand, then gave him a roundhouse kick to call it good.

Jessica: "Time for the Joker Cannon Shot, guys!"

Kyle: "Of course! How could I forget?" he pulled out a Cannon barrel, I pulled out a wheel, John pulled out a wheel, Ashley pulled out a V, then Jessica pulled out a torpedo. Kyle held the Cannon up as Ashley put the V under it so it would have a base as John and I attached the wheels. The cannon was now fully assembled.

Jessica: "Now, for the grand finale!" She loaded up the torpedo into the cannon as the rest of us got away from the cannon.

Jessica: "FIRE!" The cannon shot the torpedo, and the torpedo nailed Carador hard. He flew backwards as a result of the explosion, but he was not quite finished yet.

Carador: "You will all suffer by my hands! DIE, RANGERS!" He launched all four of his card decks at us as we changed back to Pirate mode. Ashley and John shot the cards, Jessica and I slashed them, and Kyle did a mixture of both. We eventually shot them all down.

Carador: "How… How can I be bested by… you?"

Kyle (Jack): "I don't know. But you might want to look behind you, mate." Carador turned around to see his ship, and it exploded.

Ashley: "BOOM, BABY!"

Ken: "You planted bombs?!"

Kyle: "Yes. Bulk and Spike did that. Looks like they placed them well."

Carador: "The… Green… Fleet…"

Kyle: "Now to finish it. Time to get flashy!" We each inserted Ranger Keys into our weapons.

Narration: "FINAL… WAVE!"

All of us: "HAAAA…" We began to charge our weapons with Jungle Spirit energy again. Carador summoned his swords, then charged in a blind rage, screaming as he did so.

John and Ashley: "Dual Pirate Barrage!" They had launched some Wolf and Rhino-powered bullets, and the shots hit Carador, knocking him back. Jessica and I then jumped up.

Jessica and Ken: "Dual Pirate Slash!" We sliced him with both of our blades, releasing crescent waves with Jaguar and Cheetah energy, hitting him even harder.

Kyle (Jack): "Anchor Blast!" He launched a Tiger Shot, then did a Tiger Slash. Both shots transformed into the Tiger Spirit Zord, and it charged through Carador, making him explode.

Kyle (Jack): "Pirates… We did it again." Ashley leaned up against Kyle all of a sudden, making him nearly topple over. Purple lasers came down from the sky, making Carador grow to giant size.

Ashley: "Every goddamned time!"

John: "Why worry?"

Kyle: "GalleonZord! Now!" We got inside GalleonZord, entering the rest of our Zords' cockpits.

All of us: "Zords! Combine!" We rapidly deployed the Zords, then combined them all.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Ready to tear people to shreds!" The Megazord did a battle pose.

Carador: "You pirates don't know what you're up against!"

John: "Oh really?"

Carador: "Return the Gigalorium and I promise not to kill you slowly."

Jessica: "You mean… this Gigalorium?" We pulled it out, and the Megazord held it in its right hand. Amazing we didn't crush it.

Lexie: "Wow…"

Bulk: "How are they not crushing it?"

Spike: "Got me."

Carador: "Y-yes. Please. Hand it over."

Kyle: "Sorry. Not gonna happen." He threw it upwards, then I shot a laser from the right fist cannon.

Carador: "NO!" We saw a large explosion very high up in the clouds.

Jessica: "No more Zangyack. YES! Mission accomplished!"

Ashley: "Let's hope."

Ken: "Now to finish you!"

Carador: "Card Swords! To me!" We pulled out the Armada Sabers, then charged at Carador, and we started to clang swords with him. We pushed together when all four swords clanged together.

Carador: "DIE, you wanted Pirates!"

Kyle: "Shoulder Cannons!" We fired shots into his face, and Ashley brought the right leg up, Sparta-kicking him backwards. He got back up, striking us with one of his swords. His other sword split apart, and the cards flew at us. We swung both blades through the cards, and fired the fist cannons when we could.

Ken: "Here goes!" All five of were spinning our wheels frantically to match up to the cards, when all of a sudden, we were slashed across the back. The Megazord fell back. Carador then stepped on our back.

John: "Obnoxious…"

Carador: "You will pay for detstroying the Green Fleet!" he punted us back, and the Megazord then back-flipped to its feet.

Ashley: "I've had enough of this shithead."

Kyle: "Me too. You cursed! Yay!"

Ashley: "I'm a pirate. I'm allowed. Right?"

Ken: "Yes."

John: "YAH!" He fired the left fist cannon, then we charged at Carador, and tried to slice him with both blades, but failed. He kneed the Megazord, then kicked it back. We landed on our feet as Kyle blasted him with shoulder cannon shots to keep him back.

Kyle: "Ugh… okay. It's Wild time! Let's can this bitch!"

Ashley: "Right on it!" We pulled out our Wild Force Keys, and turned them into the Megazord's systems. The Megazord's compartments opened, releasing the Wild Zord summoning tune, then, the Animarium appeared in the sky, and the Lion Zord jumped down.

Kyle: "Lion Zord! Combine!" The Megazord jumped up, launching off the Marine and Trailer Zords, then the Lion Zord attached to the bottom, making a centaur-like formation.

All of us: "Armada Wild Megazord! Clawing enemies apart!" The Lion Zord roared again.

Kyle: "That's right, buddy! It's maulin' time!" For some reason, Kyle can communicate with the Lion Zord like a human. It makes me wonder if I could communicate with sharks. Would it do any good?

Carador: "It doesn't matter what you lot do! I will always be invincible!"

Ashley: "We'll see about that!"

Kyle: "Lion Zord! Go!" The Lion Zord charged, and we got the Megazord ready to strike. Carador launched more cards at us, but we deflected them away, and the Lion Zord dodged them easily. He then charged at us himself. We were prepared, however.

All of us: "Wild Blast!" We turned on the fist and shoulder cannons while the LionZord released a mouth blast. All four blasts hit him dead on when we made the Megazord jump. When we jumped, we brought a large shadow to cast over Carador. When he looked up, we completely covered his view of the sun!

All of us (with Lion Zord's roar): "FOR THE FINISHING BLOW!" The Megazord then fell down, and we brought both Armada Sabers out to both sides of us. Right before we landed, we slashed him, X-Scissor style, and landed behind him, waiting for him to give in. He sparked, and growled in pain.

Carador: "Curse you… to hell… KEN BARNES!" He then exploded.

Kyle: "GGGGAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" the Lion Zord roared alongside him.

Ashley: "Wildheart over here just got even more sexy." She jumped him.

Jessica: "Nice job today, Ken." She looked at me, and rubbed the back of her helmet.

Ken: "You did nice, too."

Bulk: "That was your best kill yet! Awesome!"

Spike: "You eclipsed him, then slashed him to pieces!"

Lexie: "Amazing!"

John: "Thanks."

Ken: "Which we couldn't have done without Jessie and I today."

Jessica: "Oh, stop it!"

Shayla (in our heads): "I agree. Excellent job today, Rangers."

Bulk: "All in a day's work for the Pirate Armada crew, alright." Jessica removed her helmet, and walked up to me.

Ken; "Um…"

Jessica: "Remove your helmet, mister." I did, and she kissed me on the mouth. I gave it back. I heard Lexie teleport in and start glomping John immediately. I heard John protest about dry humping. Nothing new. I can't wait for our next adventure!

The End.

Next time… on Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

One day, Lauren Shiba, the 18th head of the Shiba Clan, challenges us for the Samurai Ranger Keys. Kyle is of course… hesitant to give them up, but to make things worse, one of the Zangyack Elite comes to fight the Pirate Armada! Will they stand a chance? Find out next time, on Power Rangers, Pirate ARMADA!


	12. The Wandering Samurai

**Power Rangers Pirate Armada!**

Chapter 11: The Wandering Samurai.

Log Entry: Kyle/Ken Pirate Rangers Red and Blue

Kyle's POV

Hello today fellow readers! I take control of the seat again, and I'm gonna direct it for a bit. Today had me started in an unusual position, in Ashley's room.

Ashley: "Oh yes. OH YES! Keep rubbing those feet! YES!" I was massaging Ashley's feet, and somehow turning her on. She was frozen on the bed, tingling about it, too. I don't know what I was doing, but she was apparently enjoying it. A lot.

Kyle: "Um, Ash, isn't this a bit much?" I sweatdropped. Her head popped up, and I saw some nerves bulge from her forehead.

Ashley: "Just keep rubbing, mister." I sheepishly nodded, then continued. She did try to keep herself quiet, but still moaned pleasurably. I smiled to myself, happy with my ability to do this. After a few minutes of massaging her feet, she grabbed my hands, pulling me up to her head. I climbed up to make it easier on her, then she smooched me on the lips. I went for it right back, and she let go as I did.

Ashley: "Do my chest."

Kyle: "H-huh?" She lied back down, and even raised her shirt up so I could see her bra. I looked away, wondering how far she wanted me to go with this.

Ashley: "P-please?" I immediately started massaging her… um… chest.

Ashley: "No. THAT part of my chest." I gulped, and went ahead with it. She started moaning pleasurably again. If her Mom and Dad knew what I was doing, I'd be toast!

Kyle: "What if John tells your parents? They might never trust me again!"

Ashley: "I do. That's all that matters." She seemed to enjoy the massage I was giving her… yeah, I'll just say it. Her breasts. I did feel good she would let me do this stuff, but I always felt… maybe a little too dirty. Call me a pansy if you want. I just feel so… weird about this stuff sometimes.

Kyle: "Come on, Ashley. It's so… odd. I mean, I know you're a pirate, and I'm happy you're finally taking advantage of it, but is this it? I remember the days when you tried to keep me from doing romantic stuff."

Ashley: "It's not like that on Earth, Kyle! I need to let loose all of that sexual tension here and now! Before we go back to Terra Venture for good, I mean."

Kyle: "Okay…" This seems to be getting weirder and weirder the more we do this. Making out passionately behind everyone else's backs was fine, as they knew about that, but ever since that beach day, I've been worried about what John thinks about our relationship. I miss the slower Ashley sometimes. This Ashley is crazier, which I do enjoy more, but this is ridiculous.

Ashley: "I've been holding this in because I didn't want bad rumors to erupt on Terra Venture. On Earth, I'm just a regular person. And I'm happy about that. I just want to get it ALL out of my system before we do."

Kyle: "C-Cool." I sighed, and went on rubbing her bosom a few more minutes before she stopped me.

Ashley: "I'm hungry. I'll make us some lunch, okay, sweetie?"

Kyle: "Okay, Ash." She smooched me on the forehead, then walked out, getting her chest back in order. I followed her out. John and Lexie were playing Mortal Kombat (the one with Kratos) on the PS3 at the moment. Yes, John asked this time. I heard wrenches whirring and clinking away in the basement below, meaning Jessica was hard at work with some repairs. I had seen Ken in his room, reading a book. I didn't see the title, but I was walking through, and followed Ashley into the kitchen. She closed the door behind us.

Kyle: "I thought we were making lunch?"

Ashley; "We are. Just let me…" She started making out with me again. I let her go for a minute, then I pushed her off. Not hard, but I felt I had to.

Kyle: "Make me a sammich."

Ashley: "What kind?"

Kyle: "Salami. Cheese. And include some peanut butter while you're at it."

Ashley: "Okay. You should make me… let's see…" I gulped.

Ashley: "Scrambled eggs. I haven't had that in a long while, Kyle."

Kyle: "Okay. I'll do that." But last time I cooked anything…

Flashback… (A few days before the battle with Carador)

Kyle: "AGH!" I was fiddling with the pot, trying to properly scramble the eggs and the milk together, but I wasn't getting the proper consistency I should have been getting with the directions Ashley was giving me. The heat was right, the stirring method was right, I asked repeatedly about that… What was I missing?

Ashley: "Honey? What's taking so long?"

Jessica: "Is he burning my eggs?"

John: "He's not THAT inept. Come on."

Ashley: "GUYS! He's not inept at all!"

Ken: "Naw. He's just… bumped in the noggin. That's all."

Kyle: "Whoa!" The mixture was starting to bubble. Bubbling scrambled eggs didn't sound right.

Kyle: "Ashley… the eggs are bubbling!" I heard a facepalm.

Jessica: "He burned my motherfucking eggs!"

Ashley: "I'll be right back." She opened the door, and looked down, seeing the bubbles.

Ashley: "Not good."

Kyle: "Yeah. What'd I miss?"

Ashley: "It's been 45 minutes. These eggs should've been done half an hour ago." She looked around the kitchen and found an unused bag of sugar.

Ashley: "There's no sugar in these eggs?"

Kyle: "Didn't sound right. I just threw salt and pepper in like my Mom always does. That tastes fine."

Ashley: "The sugar is what made mine special."

Kyle: "This is my eggs, and since I'm cooking, we're eating my way!"

Ashley: "ERGH…" She snatched the pot from me, blew very hard on the eggs, cooling them down, then she cut the heat.

Ashley: "I'll serve these as is." She sighed. I walked out behind her.

Ashley: "Scrambled eggs a la Kyle is done, guys." Everyone gulped when they saw the eggs were slightly black.

Kyle: "Dig in, Rangers! It'll put hair on your chest."

Jessica: "That's the last thing I need."

Navi: "Doesn't even smell good to me…" Everyone, minus Navi, took a bite.

Ken: "Mmm… crispy…"

John: "Where's the sugar?"

Jessica: "Oh God… mmph!" She ran out, and we heard barf noises.

Jessica: "Told you I was allergic to Kincius' food!"

Kyle: "I put in salt and pepper?"

Jessica: "I HATE PEPPER!"

Ashley: "That's why I don't put in, and I provide salt and pepper shakers."

Kyle: "That explains it."

Ashley: "Too crunchy… Ooh."

Ken: "I'd eat this again. I feel the hair growing already."

John: "I honestly do not have an opinion on these eggs."

Kyle: "Just about right. The only problem is the obvious burning I did."

Ken: "I'm okay with it, little brother. Come on." I smiled to him.

Jessica: "BLEAGH! Pepper makes me vomit… Especially a lot of it."

Kyle: "I'm sorry?"

Jessica: "You'd better be, mister." And I never cooked for all of us since.

End flashback

Kyle: "Okay… Let's get started, then." I started to go and attempt to make scrambled eggs again. This time, I used sugar in it, as much as I hated the idea of putting sugar in scrambled eggs. I followed Ashley's recipe exactly. Things seem to be so… weird with this one. Ashley was already nearly done with the sandwich, and I had finished the eggs at a reasonable time. We traded dishes with each other, and ate each other's food.

Ashley: "Mmm! Got it right this time!" She kept eating.

Kyle: "Love the sandwich, Ash." I munched on it, savoring the tastes. She always knows how to make food just right for us. We left the kitchen, eating at the table.

Ken: "There you guys are."

Ashley: "Hi. Kyle made good scrambled eggs this time!"

Jessica: "Oh, really?"

Kyle: "Yes. Do you always suppose negatively?"

Jessica: "Especially if it involves you." She was covered in motor oil again. So was Navi.

Ashley: "Just try it, Jess." She gave a piece to Jessica. She ate it, and she actually smiled.

Jessica: "Hm. Keep working on it."

Ken: "Perfectionist."

John: "So, what's for the rest of us?" Crap. Ashley was supposed to make lunch.

Ashley: "Sandwiches." Our red alert went off out of nowhere again.

Navi: "Three giant SuGormin again!" I quickly shoved the sandwich in my mouth, and swallowed it as Ashley gorged her eggs. Our ship shook around a bit. CRAP! They could destroy a national monument! Not gonna happen!

All of us: "Pirate Power, Transform!" We became the Pirate Rangers. Lexie quickly teleported herself out, and waited on the ground. I went to the helm, and fired the aft side cannons at the SuGormin. They toppled over as I turned the ship towards them, launching the forward cannons, blowing them back more.

Lexie: "I so need to get this!" We launched the Zords out as Lexie flipped her webcam on.

All of us: "Zords! Combine!" We made all the Zords transform and combine, as usual.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Ready to kick some ass!"

Ashley: "Let's tear this guy apart!" We ran in, Armada Sabers ready to slash them, then they fired at us. We deflected their shots away, then launched the shoulder cannons at them, forcing them back further.

Ken: "Too easy!" We ran up, and slashed across the crowd of monsters, damaging them further. One of them tried to punch us. We blocked it, then kicked him away from us. We then flipped up and around him, and used the fist cannons to blast his two buddies as they fired back at us.

John: "Let's take this fight away from the Statue! I don't think the Earthlings will like it if it got destroyed!"

Kyle: "Good point." We ran away from the statue as the other minions followed us away from it. We then roundhouse-kicked one of the SuGormin, and it had fallen over as we recovered our balance, and fired from the shoulder cannons again, blowing them backwards into the bay.

John: "It's time for some big guns!" He pulled out the S.P.D. key, and we followed along with him.

All of us: "Ranger keys! Set!" We turned them, opening the compartments, revealing some Gatling cannons, and a siren that blared loudly.

All of us: "Armada Patrol Megazord! Armed and ready to go!" We then launched the Delta Runner out of the Megazord. It charged ahead, and turned on the blasters in its wheels, and spun around, blasting the minions down. It reattached to the Megazord.

Jessica: "FIRE!"

All of us: "JUDGMENT BLAST!" We fired from all six of the Gatling cannons and the shoulder cannons, blasting the SuGormin down again.

Ashley; "I say we finish it off with some Mystic Power now!" She pulled out her Mystic Force Key.

Ken: "Alright."

All of us: "Ranger Keys! Set!" We turned them, replacing the cannons with a dragon head, some claws, and wings popping out of the arms.

All of us: "Armada Mystic Megazord, burning up the competition!" We launched the Dragon Zord out of the compartments. It flew towards the SuGormin right away.

All of us: "Mystic Bind Attack!" The dragon surrounded the SuGormin, and blew them up quickly after surrounding them with mystic circles. The dragon popped back in to the Megazord as we closed the compartments.

Ashley: "Why do they still bother?"

John: "Why do I get the feeling they were just testing us this time?"

Kyle: "What would be the point of that? They should already know that we're invincible!"

Jessica: "We are NOT invincible. Not because we killed a few measly Zangyack Commanders. We haven't even dealt with a Zangyack Elite yet!"

Kyle: "Jessie, there's NOTHING us Pirate Rangers can't handle. Nothing. Just like the theme says. 'No… one… will ever take them down!'"

Ashley: "I agree with the Captain. We're unstoppable! The Zangyack should give up while they still have an empire to rule!"

John: "I dunno."

Ken: "Jessie's right. We still have a lot of learning to do."

Kyle: "I'm the captain. Whatever I say goes. And I say we're invincible. Hell, we barely need to train."

Ken: "No. We still need to train up. Never know who we're gonna come up against, you know."

Kyle: "Just keep telling yourself that, Ken." Little did I know, today, I was WRONG. We are NOT invincible, as OP as we seem, we're still just learning.

In the ship… (A few minutes later)

Kyle: "Hey, Navi, can you get us a prediction now?"

Navi: "Huh… I'll try. Treasure Navigation time!" All of us, including Lexie, surrounded Navi. Navi flew around the room, then bonked her head on the ceiling, falling down into John's grasp.

Navi: "A wandering samurai shall seek an audience with the rogue pirates… That's all!" She went back to her business.

Ashley: "A wandering Samurai?"

Lexie: "Hah. SO obvious! One of the Samurai Rangers is coming for a visit, guys!"

Ken: "The question is… who?"

Ashley: "Yeah. Who would want to see us at a time like this?"

Kyle: "I'll check up with AkaRed and the previous Red Rangers real quick." I grabbed all 35 of my Red Ranger Keys from the treasure chest, and made my way to my room. I surrounded myself with all of them, and concentrated on the dream world I go into. Within seconds, I was there. Yet again, the Red Ancient Ranger helped me up.

Red Ancient Ranger: "It's been a long time, Captain Kincius."

Kyle: "Hey, Ancient. 'Sup?"

Red Ancient Ranger: "You seek an audience with us and AkaRed?"

Kyle: "Correct." I instantaneously morphed into my Pirate outfit without my morpher again.

Kyle: "Gather the others."

Red Ancient Ranger: "They are already here." The Red Tek Ranger and the Red Tri Star Ranger approached us.

Red Tek Ranger: "Hello. What was the question you hoped to ask us?"

Red Tri Star Ranger: "And make it good."

Kyle: "I got a prediction from Navi. She said something about a wandering samurai. I was hoping AkaRed would know who it was." The Red Delta Borg Ranger and the Red PDS Ranger then came up.

Red Delta Borg Ranger: "I believe I know who it is. It is the Red Samurai Ranger."

Red PDS Ranger: "The female one, anyway."

Kyle: "The female Red Samurai Ranger? Huh?" It was then the Red Gemmix Ranger and the Red Tech Squad Ranger appeared.

Red Gemmix Ranger: "She is Lauren Shiba, sister of Jayden Shiba, and the true 18th head of the Red Shiba family."

Red Tech Squad Ranger: "She sure is. And I think she's out to get you guys." He showed me an orb, showing her walking into New York City with an Asian man behind her, as if accompanying her to make sure she made it. That was when the Red Bio Star Ranger came in.

Red Bio Star Ranger: "She's out for her team's Ranger Keys. She knows you have them."

Kyle: "Crap. This could get nasty." The Red Defense Force and Red Flash Star Rangers also appeared.

Red Defense Force Ranger: "She is out for her right to claim the powers back in a duel, as is the Samurai's code of honor, Kyle."

Red Flash Star Ranger: "She will probably challenge you. Her clan's rules state that no one outside of the Shiba Clan should possess the power of the Samurai Rangers. Because you have the Red Samurai Ranger Key, you are technically considered the 20th head of the Red Shiba Family."

Kyle: "Oh. That's not my job." The Red Omega Squad and the Red Jungle Squad Rangers also appeared before me.

Red Omega Squad Ranger: "Of course it's not. You're the captain of a Pirate crew."

Red Jungle Squad Ranger: "You need to be prepared to have a sword duel with a very experienced Samurai, Kyle." I gulped. These guys never make jokes. The Red Track Speed and Red Five Star Ranger also had to add on.

Red Track Speed Ranger: "Kyle, it will not be easy to handle a Samurai Ranger."

Red Penta Ranger: "Everything about those Ranger Keys staying with you lies in your hands, and yours alone." I nodded. The Red Flight Force and Red Mighty Morphin Ranger also appeared.

Red Flight Force Ranger: "Nothing in this world is easy, but you must steel your courage against this foe. She may give you her Grand Power afterwards."

Red Mighty Morphin Ranger: "I wouldn't count on it, but you have to take her on." He sounds like Jason. I like that a lot, at least. The Red Mythic Master and the Red Alien Ranger also appeared.

Red Mythic Master Ranger: "Kyle, we believe in your abilities, but you must also believe in yourself."

Red Alien Ranger: "Be wary of overconfidence, Kyle. You've exhibited it much lately." Little did I know, Aurico was right. Red Zeo and Turbo came up from behind them.

Red Zeo Ranger: "You're a Ranger. You never give in. We admire that."

Red Turbo Ranger: "Never give it up, Kyle." The Red Space and Lost Galaxy Ranger also interjected.

Red Space Ranger: "Like what TJ said, man. Go with it."

Red Lost Galaxy Ranger: "Show her the power of Terra Venture." I nodded to him. The Red Lightspeed Ranger and Red Time Force Ranger materialized from the white area.

Red Lightspeed Ranger: "We entrusted you with all of our powers for a reason Kyle. Show us that reason."

Red Time Force Ranger: "Word from the future, you will win this fight against the Zangyack. But to do so, you will have to defeat Lauren." The Red Wild Force and Red Ninja Storm Ranger also appeared.

Red Wild Force Ranger: "Lion Zord trusts you. So will I."

Red Ninja Storm Ranger: "Let's take it to the next level." DinoThunder and S.P.D. also showed up.

Red DinoThunder Ranger: "You have the skill. Let's see the courage."

Red S.P.D. Ranger: "After all, you did beat Commander Kruger. That isn't easy." Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive also appeared.

Red Mystic Force Ranger: "We'll all keep saying it, but right now, you have to protect those Keys."

Red Operation Overdrive Ranger: "They hold a lot of priority to us right now. If they get the keys, how will you save the universe?"

Kyle: "I don't know, guys." Jungle Fury and RPM showed up.

Red Jungle Fury Ranger: "You mastered the art of Pai Zhuq. You got this."

Red RPM Ranger: "Come on, Kyle. You da man. I know that. You know that." he placed his hand firmly on my shoulder, and nodded. I nodded back, and I high-fived with him. Samurai and Megaforce finally showed up.

Red Samurai Ranger: "I'm Jayden's powers. Not Lauren's. I'll help you train to fight her if I can, alright?" I nodded.

Kyle: "I'd appreciate that very much, Jayden. Thanks." He nodded.

Red Megaforce Ranger: "You may be a pirate, but you're a good pirate. I appreciate it." I nodded, then AkaRed finally showed up.

AkaRed: "Be aware. Winning Lauren over will not be an easy task, Kyle. I've dealt with both her and Jayden." The Red Samurai Ranger nodded. I looked back at everyone, then back at AkaRed.

AkaRed: "Samurai Ranger, you will aid Kyle in his training."

Red Samurai Ranger: "Of course."

Kyle: "Let's get started, then."

AkaRed: "Good. Prepare now, while there is still time." The dream ended, and only the Red Ranger Keys were surrounding me like they were in the dream.

Kyle: "Okay. Got it guys." I picked them up, returning them to the treasure chest. Well, all except the Red Samurai Key.

Ken: "Learn anything important, Kyle?"

Kyle: "I'll have to prepare. She's after me. I've somehow dishonored the Shiba family without realizing it."

Lexie: "The Red Samurai Key is part of the Shiba clan's history after all, Kyle. Of course she'll want it back."

Jessica: "Duh. You couldn't find that out on your own, Kincius?"

Ashley: "Ugh… Jessica, we've been through this."

John: "I'll help out in any way I can, Kyle."

Ken: "Me, too."

Jessica: "Whatever. Me, too."

Ashley: "Of course you can count on me."

Lexie: "Me, too!"

Navi: "Me three!" I smiled at everyone, even Jessica. She doesn't know how much it means sometimes to hear even she supports me at times.

Kyle: "Let's do this, Rangers." We made our way to the Holo-Deck, and I trained with everybody, even Lexie, using one of Master Cid's blades, got to fight. They each came after me one at a time.

Ken came first. I had swung my sword at him, he blocked it, then he kicked me back. I stumbled, regaining my footing, then I charged up my Pirate Saber with Tiger Spirit energy, and launched an energy wave at him with it. He retaliated with Jaguar Spirit energy. He pushed the Tiger Wave away while I had to charge at him again. I managed to cut him slightly, and he came at me again, swinging his Pirate Saber behind him, releasing a water wave. I ducked under, then got up, and spun my blade around, releasing a fire shield as he blasted me with a stream of water from his hand. He rode along it, then jumped, bringing his sword downwards. I side-stepped the attack, but he punched me, forcing me backwards again. I got into a T-stance, preventing much more falling, then I swung my sword upwards, and he deflected it, then forced my saber out of my hand.

Ken: "Too bad, man."

Kyle: "I got more than enough skill to-"

Ken: "Keep in mind we're dealing with an experienced Samurai here." I growled at him slightly, revealing Lion Fangs.

Ken: "Okay. Fine. Jessica, you're up." She smiled evilly as Ken tossed me my Pirate Saber back. Jessica spun her saber around in her hands. I dodged her slash attack afterwards, then managed to attack her back just as fast. I kicked her backwards, and she caught my foot, then pushed me back, and swung her sword at my neck. I blocked it within seconds before it hit my neck.

Jessica: "Getting better. Good to see you ARE improving at least, dumbass."

Kyle: "I'll show you improvement!" I punched her back, then spin-kicked her back. I charged headlong at her, and she launched an electric storm at me. I got caught in it, then fell down, spastically shaking a bit, and I launched a flamethrower from one of my hands at her. She dodged it, but barely. I singed some of her hair.

Jessica: "GRR… RAH!" She kicked me back, as I back-flipped to my feet. She swung at me, and we clashed for a few minutes, and I managed to knock the blade out of her hand. It hit the ground behind her.

Jessica: "H-how?!"

Kyle: "Like you said, Jessie. Improvement. It goes a long way, huh?" I smiled sheepishly at her. She nodded, then took her sword back. She outstretched her hand. I was about to shake it, but when I grabbed it, I got joy-buzzered. I shook for a second, then fell down, letting loose a slight cough.

Ashley: "H-honey!" She picked me up.

Ken: "Jessie!"

Lexie: "Overkill much?"

Jessica: "Oh, please. He can take it."

Kyle: "Felt worse."

Ashley: "I guess I'll go, since I'm here…"

Kyle: "Bring it, Ash." She attacked right away, not hesitating at all. I dodged her next few strings of slashes, then I attacked back, and she absorbed the blade material onto her body.

Ashley: "Now I am a living weapon."

Kyle: "OKAY! I can handle you anytime, any day!"

Ashley: "Let's see, shall we?!" We continued as I saw her strikes were hitting me harder than usual. I had to use my Tiger Aura to keep her strength from immediately overwhelming me as she struck me. I even forced her back with a roar.

Kyle: "Tiger Screech!" The Roar pushed her back. I then grew claws out of my fingertips and toes. Ashley sprouted hers out of the same areas. I swung my left claws at her, covered in fire, as she scratched me back. Our claws started to clash like our blades did. My blade lit on fire, hers got wind powers brimming in it, and we continued going on for a good minute. Once she slashed at me, I had let the strike faze through me with intangibility, the power I always forget I have until I need to use it, and I kicked her in the face, forcing her back. I swung my blade down at her forehead, breaking the armor apart, finally.

Ashley: "No one's ever… broken my armor before."

Kyle (Jack): "Sorry, lass. At least I'm the first."

Ashley: "You sure are." She smooched me. I smiled at her.

John: "Is it my turn?" He pulled out the Pirate Saber. I grinned.

Kyle: "Uh huh. Come on, Johnny Boy!"

John: "Now, you're asking for it." We had gone on for a little while. John swung his blade downwards as I blocked it, then he kicked me back, and I saw him swing his sword into the ground, releasing rocks to fly at me. I dodge-rolled under them, then sent my Tiger Spirit at him. He made his leg glow with purple energy, then try to kick me. It went through the Tiger, then clobbered me. I rolled back, then attacked him dead on with a fire slash. He brought up his blade to block the attack. Both blades slammed into each other, forcing the both of us back.

Kyle: "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" I breathed a fireball at John. He kicked up a barrier of rock to absorb it, only for the barrier to be blown away. I then swung my blade, releasing a fire wave at John. He dodged it, then kicked a boulder at me. I barely managed to dodge it in time. I charged at him, and we stopped when my blade was held to his throat,

John: "Not bad, Captain."

Kyle: "I… need a rest for the moment, okay?" I slumped down, and started panting.

Lexie: "Need to rest for a bit?"

Kyle: "M-Maybe. Probably." Navi flew in with a water bottle. I started drinking from it. Ashley snuggled up next to me, John started checking out my scratches, and Jessica was even giving me pointers on better swordsmanship. Ken gave me a bro-fist.

Jessica: "You can't treat it like a baseball bat like you sometimes do. It may work for the Fire Smasher, but not a regular sword. You have to use it as if it's an extension of yourself, Kincius. Remember that."

Kyle: "Why would you care if I won or lost, Jessie?"

Jessica: "Because I'm your friend, idiot."

Ashley: "Um…" She was unsure how to respond to 'idiot' used in that context.

John: "Either way, you're going to be in fighting shape by the time the Samurai Ranger, whoever he or she is, shows up."

Kyle: "It's Lauren. Lauren Shiba."

John: "So…?"

Lexie: "She's the female Red Samurai Ranger, John. She's just as skilled, if not more or less so than Jayden, the male one. Jayden and Lauren are brother and sister."

Ken: "You may have a real fight on your hands, then." I nodded, then sighed as Ashley smooched me.

Ashley: "You'll be ready to fight her. I know you will."

Kyle: "Baby…"

John: "Ugh…"

Lexie: "Oooh… so cute!" Ken and Jessica rolled their eyes. We then heard a clang against the side of our ship.

Navi: "I'll pull up the monitor!" She pulled up a holographic monitor from the simulator bay, and looked into it.

Navi: "Bulk and Spike took her right to us. They're right on the deck."

Kyle: "INFILTRATION?! On my ship?" I got up fast, but clenched my side.

Lexie: "Kyle, you need to rest a bit longer before you go up against her."

Ashley: "Yes, hon. Listen to Lexie."

Kyle (Jack): "Sorry, lasses. I need to address this. She's here to challenge me, and I ain't backin' down now. Savvy?" I smirked to Ashley, but got up slower so I didn't agitate the cramp I had from practicing so much. All seven of us left the training room, and got onto the deck, where Lauren, the Asian guy, Bulk, and Spike were.

Bulk: "I warned them this day might come. I just hope they're prepared." Lauren was wearing her Samurai training outfit, and had a Spin Sword with her. She pointed it directly at me. I smirked towards her, trying to act proud.

Kyle (Jack): "So you're the rowdy lass that wants the Samurai powers back, eh?"

Lauren: "Yes. If you must put it that way. Mentor Ji, state the terms of my appearance."

Ji: "Of course, Lauren. You Pirate Rangers have stolen something from the Samurai Rangers that they desperately need back. Their Ranger Keys." We then summoned our Samurai Ranger Keys.

Jessica: "You mean these, old man?" We showed them, dead on. All five of them. Red, Blue, Pink, Green, and Yellow. Their Kanji symbols gleamed in front of them, as if commanded to by Lauren.

Lauren: "Where are mine and Antonio's?"

Ashley: "Honestly, Ms. Shiba, we don't have a clue." She smirked at her.

Lauren: "Captain of the Pirate Armada. Draw your blade. We fight for the rights to the keys. NOW." She drew her Spin Sword, and aimed it at me.

Kyle (Jack): "If it's a fight you want, lass, I'll give it to you. But how 'bout we don't fight on the ship?"

Lauren: "It matters not where we fight, Kyle." The others, including Bulk and Spike, slapped their faces.

Lauren: "Speaking of the deck, where is that disgusting smell coming from?!"

Kyle: "Yeah, I forgot to clean the poop deck again, didn't I?"

Jessica: "AGAIN?!"

Ken: "So that's where that putrid smell's coming from!"

Ji: "I don't understand. What is the matter?"

Spike: "You see, Mentor Ji, Kyle takes his bathroom breaks on the poop deck."

John: "Well, it's my turn to clean up Kyle's mess anyway. Hold on." We all waited for John to clean the poop off of the poop deck, then he came back.

Lexie: "Kyle, why?!"

Kyle: "It is called the poop deck. That's why I pooped there."

Lauren: "Are you all sure, that HE is the captain?" I immediately picked my nose.

Jessica: "Yes…" She nodded.

Ashley: "Uh huh."

John: "Unfortunately…"

Ken: "GEEZUS!"

Navi: "Gross! Good thing I can't smell."

Lexie: "Good thing I don't live here yet…"

Kyle: "Yet?" I stopped picking my nose.

Lauren: "If you insist… Kyle, we will fight on the ground below. I'm sure the audience would appreciate a good match." I nodded.

Kyle: "You betcha." We all got to the ground below the GalleonZord, to begin to fight. An audience of New York locals gathered around us. I pulled out my Pirate Saber. I swung it around, then gave her a thumbs down.

Kyle (Jack): "You see, lass… I'm a pirate. Your powers are ours fair and square."

Lauren: "I doubt it!" She swung her Spin Sword, launching out a blazing energy wave, and I used a similar tactic.

Lauren: "By the… No. It was a fluke. The Blazing Strike is not so easily stopped." She charged at me this time, then we swung, deflecting each other's swords. My knee immediately gave way, then she kicked me backwards. I growled at myself. She swung her sword at me again, but I blocked it again, and tripped her. I flipped back, then cringed as I landed. My knee gave way again, as she got up, and noticed my problem, then sheathed her blade.

Kyle (Jack): "Heh. Givin' up already, lass?"

Lauren: "No. You're obviously not prepped for a battle. You just finished a harsh training session and you need to rest. Fine. I'll wait." Ashley ran to me.

Ashley: "If he can't fight you, then I will."

Lauren: "The Pink Ranger? Really? The Red Ranger's girlfriend?"

Kyle: "Ashley, I got this."

Lauren: "Although it surprises me you pirates even consider training to be a good thing. Aren't they always high and mighty of themselves?"

Jessica: "We know we're not invincible, Lauren."

Ken: "Plus, it helps to stay in top physical condition."

John: "If not, there was no way we could beat the Zangyack Empire, and continue to beat them."

Kyle: "If you ask me, we train so we can continue to be an invincible team. Seperately, we each have faults, but all five of us together, are completely and utterly unstoppable."

Ji: "Such overconfidence can get you killed, Captain. No offense."

Bulk: "Yeah… That's what I tell him all of the time. I've seen many of the Rangers teams in action myself over the course of the years. Each team learned that they need work, and worked on it."

Kyle: "Well, we're the one team that doesn't need that crap. We're already perfect."

Lauren: "If the Pink Ranger wishes to continue her challenge, I will accept."

Ashley: "I do. At least until Kyle's ready to fight."

Ken: "Bad idea, Ash."

Ashley: "Ken?"

Lauren: "Hm?"

Ken: "I'm the best swordsman of the entire Pirate Armada. I'll take you on in his stead."

Lauren: "That sounds fun."

Ashley: "Ken! I can handle this!"

Ken: "No you can't, Ashley. She's obviously too skilled for you. Kyle would also be a good match if he were ready, but I fear he'd inevitably lose, as well. For absolute certainty's sake, I will take you on, Lauren Shiba." He drew his Pirate Saber.

Ashley: "Ken…"

Ken: "Watch him, Ashley." His voice sounded so serious and absolute, Ashley immediately obeyed him.

Lauren: "Bring it on, Blue Ranger. If you have the guts." Ken pulled out his Pirate Saber.

Ken: "Pirate Saber! Dragon Splash!" He charged forward, charging his blade with water power.

Lauren: "Spin Sword! Blazing Strike!" Both swords crashed into each other, then cancelled each other out in terms of elemental power.

Kyle: "No kidding!"

Ken's POV

Lauren's attack cancelled out the Dragon Splash I performed just now. This will be interesting. Even Kyle can't do that.

Ken: "Nice moves, Ms. Shiba. The Samurai powers are not to be taken lightly I see."

Lauren: "Of course not, Ken. This will end up in my victory."

Ken: "We'll soon see, Lauren. We'll soon see."

Jessica: "Kick her in the boobs!"

Ashley: "You're on to talk."

Lexie: "Yeah. I'm with Ashley." We swung at each other again, clashing our blades. She jumped back, and I stepped on the ground. I sent a path of water pillars straight towards Lauren. She flipped forward, dodging one at just the right time before continuing her attack. She swung her blade, releasing an energy wave made of fire. I ducked under it, and forced myself up, then did a similar tactic for her.

Ken: "Water Blade!" I sent a blast at her now. She had dodged it, and went on the attack again. Our blades collided, releasing water and fire energy in all directions again.

Lauren: "If only I could morph! You'd be done a long time ago!"

Ken: "Don't sell me short now, Samurai Girl!" I kicked her gut, forcing her back, then I swung at her back. She brought her sword vertically behind her to block my next strike. I was baffled, seeing this. She forced my blade back, then kicked me herself, leading up to a punch to the face. When she brought her sword down, I deflected it on time, and forced her up with a water pillar.

John: "There you go!"

Kyle: "All right!"

Jessica: "Keep fighting, Kenny!"

Kyle: "Kenny?"

Jessica: "Shut up."

Ashley: "You said Kenny."

Jessica: "SHUT THE F*** UP."

Kyle: "Sheesh…" Lauren landed, and as she got up to attack again, an explosion in the city happened.

Ji: "Lauren! A Zangyack attack!"

Lauren: "Shit. Looks like we'll have to put our duel on hold, Blue Ranger." She sheathed her Spin Sword again, and nodded to me.

Ken: "Yep. The city's in danger, as usual."

Kyle's POV

Lexie: "Time for my CamCorder!" She pulled it out of her vest pocket, and ran towards the explosion as Bulk, Spike, I, and the other rangers followed behind her. Things may get a little dicey, but we can pull it off, right? When we got there, we saw Walz Gil, Barizorg, and a new guy we never met before. A Gormin army was also with them. The new guy had one large horn on the right side of his head, and a smaller one on his left. He was blue, had a cape, and his face showed he was someone not to be messed with. Bulk, Spike, Lexie, everyone else, and I got to the front of the crowd.

Bulk: "Zangyack! Stop your advance!"

Spike: "That's far enough!" The new monster yelled at them, and they backed off a bit, while everyone else stood their ground.

Kyle: "And who might you be, blue-boy? See you brought Barizorg and Walz Gil with you."

Walz Gil: "That's Prince Walz Gil to you, Pirate SCUM!" He pointed his finger at me, shaking it frantically as he talked.

Barizorg: "Don't let him get to you, boss."

New Zangyack: "So… you kids are the new Power Rangers?"

Ken: "Yes."

John: "And you are?"

Walz Gil: "You thorns in my side will now be removed. This particular Zangyack is a part of the Zagyack Elite Guard that protects Emperor Zangyack himself! Behold, Elite Guard Captain Delzeiger! He is an extremely powerful, completely invincible fighter in our empire! I dare you to ATTEMPT to land a scratch on him! DELZEIGER, ANNIHILATE THESE F**ING PIRATES!"

Delzeiger: "Of course, Prince Walz Gil." He pulled out his sword, and charged at us.

Kyle: "RANGERS! Suit up!"

All Rangers: "Pirate Power! Transform!"

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All Rangers: "Power Rangers, Pirate Armada!" I wanted to impress Lauren, show her I could fight. True, my cramp was still there, but I decided not to let it bother me. We pulled out our sabers and muskets as everyone else charged. Barizorg stayed near Walz Gil.

Kyle: "Alright! Fire Blade!" I slashed at the Gormin, knocking them aside. Delzeiger came after me right away, and I blocked his sword, but the impact forced me to the ground. Goddamned cramp!

Delzeiger: "Don't tell me that's all you have, Red Ranger!"

Kyle: "Don't worry. I got more up my sleeve." Lauren and Ashley showed up, and deflected his next strike.

Lauren: "My rightful opponent will not die yet, Delzeiger!"

Ashley: "Precisely!" both of them forced his blade up.

Lauren: "Symbol Power! Lightning Storm!" She slammed a lightning disk onto her Spin Sword, then blasted him back.

Ashley: "Rhino Shot!" She shot a rhino-headed bullet, but Delzeiger slashed the Rhino apart.

Delzeiger: "CHILD'S PLAY!"

Ashley: "Hu-huh?!"

Lauren: "If you don't put all of your power into your attacks all the time, you may as well be dead!" She put the Lion disk back on her Spin Sword, and slashed at Delzeiger. He slashed that attack apart, too.

Jessica: "Lightning Wave!" She pointed both of her hands outwards, spreading lightning strikes all over the Gormin near her, and some near John and Ken. Ken slashed one Jessica struck, then launched a concentrated stream of water from his hands at more Gormin charging directly at him. John shot a boulder at his next Gormin target. It fell over as he charged.

John: "Seismic Kick! Earth!" he kicked up a rock from the ground, then charged his other leg with purple flames.

John: "Lunar Roundhouse… SEISMIC BARRAGE!" He kicked the rock, unleashing smaller, high-velocity flaming purple rocks at the Gormin. They collided, blowing most of them up. Ashley picked me up, and her visor and mouthplate opened up, revealing her face. My helmet did the same.

Ashley: "I'll heal you up." She puckered up. I nodded, and let her kiss me. The kiss healed me back to full strength. Just what I needed. Ken jumped at Delzeiger, then shot a bubblebeam at his from his musket. He put his sword up to shield himself. Ji found himself surrounded, with Bulk and Spike next to him.

Bulk: "Don't worry, Mentor-Ji! We have your back."

Spike: "Yeah! Your back!"

Ji: "I appreciate the offer, but I do not need it. Assist Lexie, if you would." They turned to Lexie, and saw her giving a barrage of punches to a Gormin. She then gave it an uppercut. It stumbled backwards.

Lexie: "Crap. So much for learning the Hundred Fist of the North Star…" She then slapped both sides of the Gormin's face at once, and Sparta-kicked it down. More gathered up to her.

Bulk: "I'm coming, Lexie! HI-YAH!" He slammed his wooden sword onto a Gormin, and it stumbled down as he punted it backwards. Spike charged, then swung it backwards, tripping a Gormin. Ji had now chopped a Gormin as it attempted to club him. He stole its club, and bashed it across the face. He swung it again, knocking another one back. He then flipped upwards, bouncing off of a Gormin, and used the grenade launcher on the stick, and blew up some more directly ahead of him.

Ashley: "That Ji guy sure knows some good moves!"

Lauren: "That's not even half of it."

Delzeiger: "HYAH!" He brought his blade downwards on Lauren. She deflected it, but couldn't stand up for it.

Jessica: "Hold him there, Lauren!" She was multiplying into more of herself, but Delzeiger noticed it, then took his blade off of Lauren, and charged for her at blinding speed.

Jessica 1: "W-What?" She and her currently five clones zoomed off at Cheetah super speed to catch up to him, but he was faster than all five. Much faster. The 4 that weren't the original vanished. The original Jessica got a gash across her gut, making Ken gasp.

Ashley: "Jessie!" She armored herself up with her Pirate Saber material, then lifted up the ground from under her with her Rhino strength, and forced the ground up, forcing a small cement rug-like formation to come up in her hands. She whipped it forward, smacking Delzeiger as he landed. John stomped on the ground, forcing cement spikes to chase after him. Both forces hit him, dazing him.

Ken: "Calling to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" The Jaguar Spirit Zord had charged after Delzeiger. They crashed into each other, and Delzeiger slashed it in half.

Ken: "H-HOW?!"

Kyle: "GRR… Judolette Flip! FIRE!" I jumped up, rolling into a flame wheel, and I landed on the ground, rolling at Delzeiger. I collided with him, and he forced me off, smacking me into a building. Lauren charged at him again as their swords collided, forcing both fire and energy backwards.

Lauren: "I'm not going to let you win!"

Delzeiger: "Good. I like a strong-willed opponent. Makes it more satisfying when they finally break!"

Lexie: "She'll never give up!" She had kicked a Gormin across the face, then forced t down to the ground, mounting it. One tried to save his comrade, but Ji forced it back, and kicked it backwards.

Ji: "Lauren! The world is depending on you and the Pirates!"

Bulk: "Without the Rangers, we'd be dead!" He swung his wooden sword into a Gormin's face, blinding it with splinters, then he punched it, and kicked it in the knee, forcing it down.

Lexie: "John! You can do this!" She had just gotten the Gormin she mounted into a figure four leg-lock.

Gormin: "GGOOR!"

Lexie: "We'll fight these guys! Just get the monster guy! Like always!"

Spike: "We believe in you guys! HIYAH!" He swung his sword at a Gormin's stick, and they clashed. He was trying to force the Gormin back.

Ji: "Rangers! Help Lauren!"

John: "No problem!" He pulled up his musket, and launched a barrage of shots from his musket,only to have Delzeiger force Lauren back, and he deflected each shot.

Jessica: "Electroshock SHOT!" She launched an electric bullet as he sliced it before it even hit him. The split shot flew towards Ken. He put up a force field to absorb the shot, which had worked, but not well. He felt minor shocks anyway.

Kyle: "EEEYAAAGHH!" I charged at him, and swung my sword at him. He deflected it, and then tried to punch me, as his punch phased through my face. I shot him point blank with a fire bullet.

Kyle: "Intangibility, bitch. Look it up." Hate it when I forget about that.

Ken: "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" After he did his hand signs, a dragon sprouted from the puddles Ken was leaving. The dragon charged at Delzeiger, and it ate him, and slammed him back into the ground. I jumped back up.

Kyle: "MAGMA… SLASHER!" I swung the blade down at him, my blade brimming with all kinds of heat that even I could feel, and he brought up his sword to block my slash again!"

Lauren: "Spin Sword! Fire Smasher!" She summoned her Fire Smasher, re-inserting the Lion disk onto the gigantic blade. She brought it doen towards him as he got hit, and the force of both super-heated attacks had seemed to do damage, resulting in an explosion, forcing Lauren and I back. Ashley caught me and Ken saved Lauren.

Lauren: "That should have done it…" She started using her Fire Smasher as a crutch now. I was panting myself.

Walz Gil: "NO! Delzeiger!"

Barizorg: "I shall protect you, boss." He got his sword ready as Walz Gil started cowering. All of us, plus Lauren, stared them down as we heard a yell. Delzeiger got out of the fire, and he only seemed to get a scratch from it.

Walz Gil: "Delzeiger! You're alive!"

Delzeiger: "You Rangers thought that would be enough to destroy me?" Lexie, Bulk, Spike, and Ji satred in wonder.

Ji: "Impossible…"

Bulk: "But that never happens…"

Spike: "Huh?" Lexie finished breaking the Gormin's leg.

Lexie: "But… how? They gave him everything they had!" She got up. The Gormin started attacking again, forcing them to fight again. Lauren raised her Fire Smasher back up, and got it behind her head, leaning on her shoulders.

Lauren: "I guess we'll just have to keep trying, huh?"

John: "Yes. Looks like it."

Kyle (Jack): "After all, mates. We pirates never quit. Even when the going gets rough."

Jessica: "We just get tougher."

Ken: "Each time."

Ashley: "Let's kick it up a notch!"

Kyle: "With the most classic team ever!" I pulled out the Mighty Morphin' Red Key. Everyone nodded enthusiastically as we grabbed the keys. Lexie's and Bulk's eyes widened.

All Rangers: "It's Morphin' Time!" A lightning bolt went off behind us, and our morphing sequences began.

John: "Mastodon!" After his pirate outfit disappeared, a rocky explosion went off behind him, and his outfit instantly materialized over his demorphed state, then the black helmet went onto his face.

Ashley: "Pterodactyl!" Her pirate outfit disappeared, then an explosion went off behind her, covering her in her pink outfit. The helmet slammed onto her face.

Ken: "Triceratops!" His pirate outfit vanished, and another rocky explosion went off. The outfit appeared on him, then his helmet materialized onto his head.

Jessica: "Sabertoothed Tiger!" Her pirate outfit vanished, and a rocky explosion went off, with her getting a yellow outfit. Her new helmet slammed onto her face.

Kyle: "Tyrannosaurus!" My pirate outfit disappeared, and a volcanic explosion went off behind me. The lava covered me in my Mighty-Morphin' outfit, then a rock slammed onto the back of my head, revealing the T-Rex helmet. The sequence ended.

All of us: "MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS! AIYAH!" We then jumped up, flipping in the air, yelling "AIYAH!" as we did so, and we landed on our feet, doing each pose before the DinoZords would change into the ThunderZords.

Lexie: "The first Ranger team to ever become publicly recognized as a true legend! The Might Morphin' Power Rangers!"

Bulk: "YES! Now that reminds me of some fond memories of when I was in High School! Haha!" He wacked a Gormin as he said that.

Spike: "Uncle Bulk, why haven't you told me these stories?"

Bulk: "You would learn when you were ready, my boy."

Kyle: "And, as classic as these suits are… time to use the old weapons!"

John: "POWER AXE!"

Ashley: "POWER BOW!"

Ken: "POWER LANCE!"

Jessica: "POWER DAGGERS!"

Kyle: "POWER SWORD!"

All of us: "AIYAH!" We charged at Delzeiger. Lauren ran with us, with her Fire Smasher at the ready. John ran in first, and swung the axe towards Delzeiger's neck, but he blocked it, then forced John off. Ashley fired some arrows at him, and he deflected them off to the side. Ken swung the Power Lance at his head, and swung it up and down to try to hit him. He tripped Delzeiger eventually, and Jessica threw both of her Power Daggers. He dodged them, and the daggers struck Ken.

Jessica: "Kenny!" I charged at him with Lauren, and I swung the Power Sword downwards as Lauren swung her Fire Smasher upwards. He managed to block my slash, but Lauren's knocked him into the sky. I pulled the Blade Blaster out of the holster in my left side, and shot him as he was falling back down. Ashley pegged him with some arrows, and John swung the Power Axe again, landing a successful hit.

Barizorg: "Boss, it seems the Rangers and he are evenly matched."

Walz Gil: "Delzeiger! Stop holding back! Come on!"

Ken: "AGH…" He got up, and I saw him charge at Delzeiger with Jessica. They both swung their weapons at him, resulting in a deflection from Delzeiger, as he forced them all back.

Lauren: "Ranegrs! Help me load this up!" She swung her Fire Smasher up, and pulled down the handle, and the side handle.

Lauren: "Fire Smasher! Cannon Blast Mode!" She had also tossed out the other power disks, as we all inserted them.

Kyle: "Lion Disk! Set!"

Ken: "Dragon Disk! Set!"

Ashley: "Turtle Disk! Set!"

John: "Bear Disk! Set!"

Jessica: "Ape Disk! Set!" Lauren then attached the Clawzord disk, and then attached the Octozord disk.

Lauren: "Six Disk Octo Cannon!"

Kyle: "Our turn, guys!"

John: "POWER AXE!" He tossed it up, turning the axe into a gun, and tossing it upwards. It froze in the air.

Ashley: "POWER BOW!" She tossed up the Power Bow, and it attached to the bottom of the Power Axe, near the second holder.

Ken: "POWER LANCE!" He split the Power Lance in half, and tossed up both pieces. They attached to the area below the Power Bow.

Jessica: "POWER DAGGERS!" She tossed up the Power Daggers, and they attached to the bottom of the Power Bow as well. I then jumped up, and put the Power Sword into the Power Axe.

Kyle: "POWER SWORD!" I grabbed the combined weapons, and landed as everyone got near me to pin me down, so the next blast wouldn't force me back.

All Rangers: "POWER BLASTER! FIRE!"

Lauren: "FIRE!" We launched five multicolored blasts. They were red, black, blue, yellow, and pink. Lauren fired a beam shaped like the Octozord. They collided with Delzeiger, and his swird absorbed the attack, and he simply forced each attack back. They slammed back into us, knocking us back. Lauren was fortunate enough to use her Fire Smasher as a shield to protect herself, but we were launched back, and smashed into the buildings behind us.

Lexie: "JOHN!"

Walz Gil: "YES! Haha!"

Delzeiger: "Too easy. HAH! You call that firepower?" Lauren then fell to her knees. She was panting heavily. Ji ran over to her as Bulk protected him from a Gormin ambush.

Ji: "Lauren! You must get out of this fight! You have to be low on energy now!" Her Fire Smasher reverted to its Spin Sword form as we got up. We got to our feet now.

Delzeiger: "Are you giving up now, Power Rangers?"

Kyle: "HELL NO! We're gonna keelhaul you, now!"

John: "Kyle, he barely took any damage at all!"

Ashley: "We'll find a way! Come on!" I pulled out the Tech Squad Red Ranger Key.

John: "Okay… let's do it…" Everyone else pulled out the Tech Squad Keys.

All Rangers: "Tech Power!" Our morphs had us explode out of our MMPR outfits, then the explosions created new outfits entirely. Mine was red with a yellow collar and white pants. The helmet had a D, an R, and an I on it. The visor was ovular shaped. Red stripes ran down my pants. A yellow emblem appeared on the left of my chest. I got red boots.

John's was black with a red collar, and on his white pants were black. His visor was rectangular shaped. His helmet also had a D, a B, and an A on it. The yellow emblem then appeared. John got black boots.

Ken's was blue, also with a yellow collar, and he had blue stripes on his pants. His visor was ovular, and his helmet also had a D and a B, but also an upside-down T. The yellow emblem appeared on his suit. Ken got blue boots.

Jessica's was yellow with a black collar, and yellow stripes had gone down her pants. Her helmet had a diamond with rectangular sides on it. Her helmet had a D and an L on it, and she got yellow boots. Her yellow emblem also appeared.

Ashley ended it with her morph into a pink outfit. It had a white collar, and pink stripes down her pants. Her helmet had a D and an A, with a U on it, too. Pink boots appeared, and she also got a yellow emblem. All of our morphs ended with blasters being placed into our holsters.

Kyle: "Tech Squad! Red Ranger!"

John: "Tech Squad! Black Ranger!"

Ken: "Tech Squad! Blue Ranger!"

Jessica: "Tech Squad! Yellow Ranger!"

Ashley: "Tech Squad! Pink Ranger!"

All Rangers: "Power Rangers Tech Squad! Ending all our fights with a…" We snapped our fingers.

All Rangers: "BANG!" Five explosions in all of our colors went off behind us.

Delzeiger: "You think that will deter me?! YAH!" He charged towards us, as we pulled out our new weapons.

Kyle: "Tech Blades!" I pulled out two swords, each with red hilts, and I swung them towards him, X-Scissor style, then I jumped back, trying to clash with him. He forced me back with a wind strike.

John: "Cosmic Cutters!" He pulled out two blades, the front half being black, and the black half being red. They were shaped like boomerang blades, and he used them like tonfas. He swung them at Delzeiger, at point blank range. When John swung at him with them, Delzeiger was hardly affected by the strikes, and he kicked John back.

Ken: "Frisbee Strikers!" he pulled out two small blue disks with silver shuriken like patterns on them, then he threw them. They then bounced on Delzeiger, forcing him backwards. Jessica had her forearms covered with yellow spiked balls. She was charging towards Delzeiger already.

Jessica: "Chain Crushers!" She launched them off of her fists on chains, then swung them around like medieval chaim-maces. She keep bashing him with them and he recoiled on each bang. He caught one, then pulled Jessica in, and kicked her in the gut, forcing her back.

Ken: "Eat this!" he threw the Frisbees again, then charged in with his Tech Rod sidearm in sword mode. The Frisbees bounced off, and he started exchanging blows with Delzeiger.

Ashley: "I'll help! Rose Sword! Flower Shield!" She pulled out a sword, and the hilt was made entirely of metallic rose petals, buried inside a small bouquet. The shield was also made of the same material, and the petals extended outwards to make an X pattern. I ran back in with my Tech Blades, and Jessica and John ran back in with their weapons behind me, too. We all bashed him from behind as hard as we could with our weapons as Delzeiger sliced at Ashley, who used her Flower Shield to deflect the blow. Ken then turned the tech Rod into Blaster mode, and fired at Delzeiger, making him flail a bit. He kicked Ashley away, and I sliced both of my swords into his mid-section. We then put our main weapons away, and fired with our Tech Rods in a team attack.

All Rangers: "Rod Sparking Shot!" We launched lasers in our colors from the blasters. As eh was dazed, we charged, unleashing our real team attack.

Kyle: "Into the air now, guys!" We jumped, and joined together, with Jessica and Jon grabbing my right arm, and Ken and Ashley grabbing my left arm.

Kyle: "Now!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "RIGHT!" We then spun, creating a fiery aura.

Walz Gil: "This doesn't look good!"

Barizorg: "I calculate that Delzeiger will survive this attack. 100% chance."

Walz Gil: "Chances of getting hurt?"

Barizorg: "Slim to none, boss."

Walz Gil: "Phew." He wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead.

All Rangers: "Tech Squad! Dynamite Strike!" We flew at him, slamming into him at full force. He brought his sword up to absorb our attack, and he was clearly struggling a bit.

Bulk: "Just a little more… HIYAH!" He just then kicked a Gormin down.

Lexie: "JOHN! Give it everything you have! For me!"

Spike: "YAH!" he knocked out the last Gormin.

Spike: "Keep going strong, guys!"

Ji: "They won't kill him…"

Lauren: "No." She was right… Delzeiger forced us back, knocking all five of us into the same building again, and he sent lightning shocks at us, damaging us even more. We toppled out of the holes in the wall.

Delzeiger: "You pitiful Power Rangers. I bet when all 200 of you were fighting in the war against the Zangyack a year ago… you may have beaten me, but now, there are only five of you, and one has-been." Lauren gave him a cold stare.

Jessica: "We may be pitiful… but we're strong!"

Ashley: "If nothing else… we believe in each other… no matter what!"

John: "And there's nothing you Zangyack bastards can do to stop us!"

Ken: "Make that mother f*ers!"

Kyle (Jack): "Besides, we're pirates, mate. We can kick your ass up and down this entire city… AND BACK AGAIN! TIME FOR THE HOME TEAM, GUYS!" I pulled out the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger Key. The others responded with their own.

All Rangers: "GO GALACTIC!" It started. We were going to use our home team now. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy! YES!

My morph happened first. Fire blazed up from under me, giving me a white outfit with a black zigzag stripe, as it would for everyone else. My sleeves and pants became red, and my boots repeated the same process my shirt got. I brought the fire up into my face, creating a helmet with a lion motif.

John' s morph was similar, except he surrounded himself with a hurricane. It gave him his outfit, then surrounded his hands as he creates his helmet. It had a condor motif.

Ken's morph happened after John's. Once the water surrounding him gave him his new outfit, he brought it up to surround his head, and his gorilla helmet came on.

Jessica's morph happened, sending thunderclouds sparking down from around her, and her outfit appeared instantly. She then surrounded her face with the lightning, giving her a Wolf helmet.

Ashley's ended it, as it usually does. Except hers had forest leaves and pants surrounding her. The breeze gently let the petals swarm her and become her outfit. She then summoned them to her head, making a wildcat helmet. The morph sequences ended.

Kyle: "Galaxy… RED!"

John: "Galaxy… GREEN!"

Ken: "Galaxy… BLUE!"

Jessica: "Galaxy… YELLOW!"

Ashley: "Galaxy… PINK!"

All Rangers: "Back from the history logs of Terra Venture comes… POWER RANGERS! LOST GALAXY!"

Lexie: "They finally became the Rangers from their home. Terra Venture."

Bulk: "The Lost Galaxy Rangers! It's been a long time…"

Spike: "You know these Rangers, too?"

Bulk: 'Uh huh. I know a quite a few."

Lauren: "Interesting. You never told us that."

Bulk: "Sorry, Lauren. It never came up."

Ji: "Hopefully they will be enough to win this battle."

Bulk: "There is now doubt in my mind they can take him on! Come on, guys!"

Lexie: "You got him on the ropes, John!"

Spike: "Go, Rangers!"

Kyle: "YAH!" We pulled out our Quasar Sabers right away, and charged straight at Delzeiger. Mine lit on fire as I charged for him. I swung it into him, and he actually keeled over. John launched a windstorm right at him, blowing him into the sky. Ashley raised her sword up, summoning a wooden stump. It flew into him, and he had slammed into it.

Jessica: "Lightning STRIKE!" The lightning hit Delzeiger, blowing him up with the tree stump. He fell to the grouns as Ken ran up to him, and punted him like a ball. He then sent a stream of water out of his Quasar Saber, nailing him harder. Once he got up, we all charged at him, slashing him with all 5 Quasar Sabers at once. We then united our Quasar Sabers together in the air.

Kyle: "Lights of Orion Mode! NOW!" We gained new armor for our Quasar Sabers' hilts, gained arm and leg braces, and a gauntlet on our left arms colored in our Ranger color. We then pulled up the Quasar Launchers, each of us taking aim at Delzeiger.

John: "Target locked, guys!"

Kyle: "FIRE EVERYTHING! HOLD NOTHING BACK! NOW!" We fired a large fireball from all five launchers, and the shot slammed into Delzeiger. We then pulled the Quasar Launchers down, and we were waiting for the smoke to clear up. When nothing happened, we all cheered.

Ken: "F* YES!"

Jessica: "FINALLY!"

John: "YES!"

Ashley: "We… did it, honey…" She looked at me, and I could tell the look in her helmet was all tender and sweet.

Kyle (Jack): "Sure have, lass."

Barizorg: "Don't count your chickens yet, Pirates! I still sense Delzeiger's life signs."

All of us: "WHAT?!"

Bulk: "That's impossible! After taking three very large attacks from them, and a few from Lauren?! The Red Samurai Ranger? There's no way!"

Lexie: "Yeah! There's no flipping way he would survive that shit!"

Ji: "The smoke! Rangers! Duck!" We turned, and saw a laser fly out, and it slammed into all of us, blowing us backwards into the wall for a third time… or fourth time. I slightly lost count. He walked out, with a scratch on his chest, but that was about it.

Kyle: "Don't you ever die?!"

Delzeiger: "I haven't lost a battle since the day I was first inducted into the Zangyack's Elite Guard. Every monster you fought before me is an absolute JOKE compared to me, Power Rangers. Tremble in fear at my great and overwhelming power!"

Ashley: "OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!"

Kyle (Jack): "Charge at 'im with everythin' you got, mates! FULL POWER! ORION METEOR CHARGE!" We ran at him, all of us combining into a meteor, similar to the Tech Squad attack, and we slammed into his sword. He laughed, then sent us back again, forcing us to revert to the normal Lost Galaxy Ranger forms. No Lights of Orion left!

John: "No…"

Lexie: "JOHNNY! BABY!" Ji and Lauren grabbed Lexie to pull her back.

Kyle: "We have one last option, guys!" I pulled out two keys. They weren't Ranger Keys. They were two halves of a four-pointed star. Both halves had a semi-circular center.

Lexie: "Do it!"

Kyle: 'RED! ARMORED! POWER! RANGER!" I united them together. Our last hope was the Battlizer.

Walz Gil: "What?!"

Barizorg: "Get back, boss!" He raised his blade, and tensed up. The star summoned a ship from the sky. It dropped two large metal boots. I stepped in them, then the rest of the ship became my chest armor. It had two giant robot grappling arms hanging off of either side. The back had had the nose of the ship facing upwards.

Delzeiger: "Interesting."

Ken: "If that doesn't work…"

Jessica: "I don't know…"

Kyle: "Fire!" I sent one of the claws at Delzeiger. He flinched as it came at him, punching him backwards. It then grappled him, pulled him back, released him, and the other one punched him.

Kyle: "Enough with that!" The nose of the ship the attached to the front of my chestplate.

Kyle: "TAKE THIS!" My new armed chestplate launched a bunch of lasers at Delzeiger. Each shot hit, then another explosion happened. I put the claws back in the upright position.

Walz Gil: "WHAT?!"

Kyle: "Now for you!" I aimed the Battlizer at Barizorg and Walz Gil as everyone else got their Quasar Launchers ready to back me up. As soon as we began to fire, yet again, we were interrupted, but now, by constant slashes to our backs. The Battlizer deactivated, and we each fell to the ground, panting.

Kyle: "Even a Battlizer couldn't…"

Delzeiger: "It's pointless to continue to resist, Rangers." He kicked me like a helpless dog. Ashely tried to use her Beta Bow to shoot him, but the shots bounced helplessly off of his sword as he launched them back, demorphing her to Pirate form.

Kyle: "Ashley!" I brought my leg up to try and kick him in the crotch, but he grabbed my leg, and forced it back, then kicked me backwards. I was demorphed to my Pirate form, too. John and Jessica charged in, attempting to punch him, but two quick slashes to both of them reverted them to Pirate mode, too.

Ken's POV

I'll take it from here.

Ken: "WALZ GIL!" I ran at him, with my Cosma Claw in an attempt to hit him, and Barizorg deflected my attack as Walz Gil laughed.

Walz Gil: "If you want to hurt me, you'll have to deal with him first."

Barizorg: "My mission is to protect the Prince."

Ken: "I don't give a crap!" We went at it again, but as Barizorg slashed me, I was reverted to Pirate mode myself. I turned to look at everyone else. They went back to trying to use their Pirate Sabers on him, but to no avail.

Barizorg: "Your fight is with me!"

Ken: "Gladly!" I pulled out my Pirate Saber and Power Musket, then charged at him, firing off bubbles. He slashed each of them apart. Kyle was right. Barizorg IS a good fighter! We clashed our swords. I swung up, he swung to block. He then punched me. I blocked it, then tried to knee him in the gut. It worked, and I swung my sword, brimming with Jaguar energy now.

Ken: "Jaguar… SLASH!" I swung the blade again, and he blocked it. He then elbowed me in the visor, forcing me back. He swung again, and I barely managed to block in time. I then summoned a water pillar, launching him up, and I flipped back, then did some hand signs again.

Ken: "Water Style!" He charged at me from the air, slashing my helmet before I could summon the water dragon.

Barizorg: "You'll need to be faster than that, Blue Ranger." I felt at my helmet. He actually cut it!

Ken: "Not bad, buddy. Kyle was right about you being good. Let's see how you like this!" I brought my hands up, summoning Jaguar Spirit energy. He brought his sword up, and swung it in a circle, then brought it at a sideways angle in front of his head.

Ken: "No… It can't be!"

Barizorg: "Lunar Eclipse… Double Slash!" he then slashed his sword twice, sending out an X-shaped laser attack. I put up my force field in an attempt to resist it, but it hit me, then forced me to revert to human.

Ken: "H-how in the name of all that's pure did you learn that technique!? Only Master Cid knows that move!"

Walz Gil: "A… Master Cid… traitor to the Zangyack Empire, Master Cid?"

Ken: "And a member of Space Patrol Delta!"

Walz Gil: "Yes… He didn't really die… Mr. Barnes, I believe your name is."

Ken: "That's Ken Barnes of the Pirate Armada to you, BITCH!"

Walz Gil: "WHAT?!"

Barizorg: "Shall I kill him?" Walz Gil seemed to have regained his composure when Barizorg talked.

Walz Gil: "Anyway… Master Cid was saved… mostly. I reprogrammed his brain to serve only the Zangyack Empire, and as you can see, he needed to be… remodeled."

Ken: "YOU BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MASTER CID?! MASTER CID! Listen to me! It's Ken! Your number one student! Don't you remember?"

Barizorg: "I know no Master Cid. Sorry to say, Blue Ranger." I gasped. They… remodeled him, and warped his mind to serve their needs?! NO!

Ken: "Master Cid! You have to listen to me! PLEASE!"

Barizorg: "I told you once, I'll tell you a thousand times… I don't know Master Cid!" He made another Lunar Eclipse attack, and it headed for me. I braced for impact, expecting certain death.

Kyle's POV (leading up to that moment.)

I saw Ken fighting Barizorg, and while trying to fight off Delzeiger at the same time, that was a really bad idea. Bulk, Spike, Lexie, and even Ji tried to help us fight off Delzeiger. Delzeiger defeated Bulk and Spike with only a few simple punches, needless to say… unfortunately. Lexie was bitch-slapped.

John: "LEXIE!" He stepped on the ground, creating a fault line going right for him, but of course, Delzeiger dodged it. Ji had tried to do a flying side kick into Delzeiger, which hit, but it didn't faze him that much. Delzeiger punched Ji back down.

Ashley: "RAWR!" She sprouted Tiger claws and fangs, then charged at him. She swiped at him, and I tried to assist her in that fight, but we were both punched aside. Jessica launched an electric shock at Delzeiger, only for him to dodge and have her shock us. As I was getting up, I saw Ken demorph, and saw him about to get hit by a very powerful looking attack.

Kyle: "Jessie! You're in charge until I get back!"

Jessica: "WHAT?"

Kyle: "KEEEEEENNNNN!" I ran at him, and got in the way of the attack Barizorg did. I howled in pain at getting hit by it.

Ken: "Kyle!" I was demorphed to human.

Ashley: "HONEY!"

John: "CAPTAIN!"

Jessica: "Dumbass… *sniffle*"

Ken's POV

Kyle took the next attack that was about to hit me. Everyone still conscious at least looked on in silence. Ashley yelled honey, John yelled captain, and Jessica, rather weirdly, called him dumbass in a saddened manner.

Ken: "Captain?"

Kyle: "Y-you… o… kay?" He smirked slightly.

Ken: "Yeah. No thanks to you."

Walz Gil: "Ha! Even a Pirate Captain would sacrifice his life to save his crewmates? I guess you really are stupid. Barizorg! Finish him off!"

Barizorg: "Yes, boss." He went to charge a new Lunar Eclipse strike, but Kyle pulled his Power Musket up, and shot, aiming at Walz Gil. He got hit.

Walz Gil: "A-OOOOWWWW! OOWWW!" Barizorg stopped charging his attack as Kyle kept shooting. A few more shots nailed Walz Gil, but Barizorg then started deflecting them once he caught on. I pulled Kyle away, as he kept shooting.

Jessica: "Full retreat, Rangers! Full retreat!"

Ashley: "Kyle…" She ran up to him to help me carry him, and John immediately pulled out the medical kit from his jacket once he demorphed.

Walz Gil: "Barizorg… Delzeiger… RETREAT! GET ME A DOCTOR!" They were teleported out.

Later… in the GalleonZord…

Navi: "Oh God… Oh God…" She looked at a passed out Kyle. He was on his chest. He had a large X-shaped gash in his back thanks to Master Cid/Barizorg's last attack. I had just told them this new development, but Ashley was still too busy crying over Kyle to listen.

Ken: "… and it turns out Barizorg is a resurrected Master Cid."

Jessica: "What?! Impossible! No one just comes back alive, especially as a cyborg right after they die, Ken! There's just no way!"

John: "Well, actually it is possible, but… not in the way that you described. The Zangyack are obviously more advanced in technology than we thought…"

Lauren: "it seems this does present a problem for you, doesn't it Ken?"

Ken: "Y-yes."

Bulk: "M-master Cid is a bad guy?!"

Spike: "No way!"

Lexie: "O.M.G. This is not going on the blog."

Ken: "Thanks."

Lexie: "I may be like a news reporter to you guys, but I want to respect your privacy at the same time. I really do. Please, just don't… do anything stupid about it, okay?

Ji: "Something I always told the Samurai Rangers… is to never give up. Especially in times of crisis. Look at Kyle." We looked at him.

Lauren: "The Healing Symbol will help bring him back, but it needs time."

Jessica: "Time which we don't have! That Delzeiger guy beat our asses down, and we were completely helpless against his might! COMPLETELY! We've met our match, and Kincius left me in charge. That… *sniffles*… dumbass always does the stupidest things…" I could've sworn I saw a tear fall out of her eye.

Lauren: "Well, obviously you all need to get better before Delzeiger comes back to kill you."

Ashley: "H-how? We need Kyle." We were surprised she could talk through all the waterworks she was making. Kyle was also twitching. He had a frustrated look on his face. We had to bind him down with a binding symbol so he wouldn't leave the couch. Navi, John, and Lauren were doing all they could to make him get better.

Kyle: "Well…" Lauren looked surprised. She said Kyle wasn't supposed to talk… btu apparently he's slightly resistant to symbol power? Or… is it because Ashley's right there?

Ashley: "H-honey?"

Kyle: "You're gonna have to work without me for a few minutes… ERGH… Damned… binding… symbol…" His eyes opened.

Ashley: "But… that's never happened before…"

Kyle: "Ashley… as Captain of the couch… for the moment… I need… you… you to…" His eyes closed again. He then snored.

Ashley: "What?!"

Lexie: "He wants you to be strong for him, Ashley. Think you can do that?"

Ashley: "But Kyle's… always been there for me… GOD! I don't know how I could… go without him…"

Lauren: "You'll have to learn how, and fast. Now, I need to teach you all Symbol Power."

Jessica: "Why are you helping us, anyway, Lauren? You clearly hate Pirates."

Lauren: "I don't hate you. I merely didn't trust you with our abilities. But after seeing that battle with Delzeiger, I think you proved to Mentor-Ji and I that you are what is necessary to protect the Earth right now." Ji nodded.

Ji: "Lauren is correct. To beat an enemy that is impervious to all of one's other methods of attack, one must develop a new strategy."

John: "I'm all for that."

Ken: "Jessie?" I usually, as the first mate, take charge if Kyle is unable to, but Kyle did say Jessica was in charge until he was able to lead again, so I decided to follow that command.

Jessica: "Let's start now, then. Come on, Rangers."

Lauren: "Wise choice, Yellow Ranger."

To be continued…

Next time… on Power Rangers Pirate Armada… Ken tries to convince Barizorg to join their side. Will they do so? In the meantime, Kyle's incapacitated, Ashley's an emotional wreck, and Jessica's in charge. Will her leadership help win the day against Delzeiger? Will they earn the Grand Power of Power Rangers Samurai? Find out next time… on Power Rangers Pirate ARMADA!


	13. Mega Mode Power!

**Power Rangers Pirate Armada!**

Chapter 12: MEGA MODE POWER!

Log Entry: Ken and Kyle, Pirate Rangers Blue and Red

Ken's POV

Lauren: "Good job, Ken. I see why you're branded as the best swordsman in the crew." I was panting, as we were still in the middle of training. John, Jessica, and Ashley were as tired as I was, admittedly. We were out in the wilds of the Animarium, with Princess Shayla watching us.

Shayla: "Lauren is correct, Ken. Nice job out there."

Ken: "Thanks, Princess." Lauren was tired out, since she had been sparring with me. Ashley was panting the hardest. She pushed herself very, very hard in these training sessions. Her determination alone was enough to give Lauren a hard time in their sparring match.

Ashley: "I have… to fill in for Kyle until he gets better… AGH… " She got herself up, and raised her blade again, walked to the practice dummy Lauren and Ji set up, then started whacking it repeatedly, but she fell back down.

Lauren: "Ashley. You need to rest. Come on."

Ashley: "F-fine." She allowed Lauren to help her up, then we had run under the GalleonZord. Bulk, Spike, and Lexie were also practicing, just in case we would need their help, but I doubt it.

Jessica: "Ashley, I know Kincius wants you to do well, but you're pushing yourself too hard right now."

Ashley: "No I'm not, Jessie. I have to… make up for his absence. Lexie said he wanted me to be strong… so… I'm going to!" A tear rolled down her face as she said it.

John: "But I also think he doesn't want you to push yourself that hard."

Ashley: "What would you know?!" She swung her Pirate Saber through the air, blasting everyone back, even launching Bulk and Spike into some trees.

Ken: "Ashley! Chill the f* out!"

Ashley: "My Kyle is out! Battered, bandaged, and unable to move because of a binding symbol! I'm freaking out here because it's justified!" She brought both of her hands to her face, and bawled. Lexie walked up to her, and laid her hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

Lexie: "Ashley… This isn't being strong. Come on. He expects better from you."

Ashley: "I know… but… oh!" She raised her hands up, and Lexie pulled them down.

Lexie: "Ashley." Ashley looked Lexie in the face.

Lexie: "All of that won't help heal Kyle up. Remember. Be strong for him. Hold IN those tears. Don't let them out, Ash." Ashley nodded.

Lexie (Jack): "After all, lass, that isn't what our brilliant cap'n would want." Ashley laughed a bit, then hugged Lexie. Lexie, awkwardly hugged her back.

Ashley: "Y-you're right."

Jessica: "Brilliant my left asscheek." Ashley shot her a murderous look, and Jessica gulped.

Jessica: "I take that back."

Lauren: "Okay guys. I'll give you all some tea. That should help you all relax faster. The faster you learn Symbol Power, the better." We nodded.

Shayla: "May I join in?"

Lauren: "Of course, Your Majesty." Bulk, Spike, and Lexie also joined in. Ashley looked up at the GalleonZord consistently, though.

Kyle's POV (Dream World)

I was training, but in the Dream World. Before the training started, I asked Ashley to give me the Red Samurai Ranger Key. It would help me train better. It actually was. I was training with the Red Samurai Ranger right now.

Red Samurai Ranger: "Kyle! Faster!" I swung my Pirate Saber, and he blocked it, then swung our swords around, forcing me to drop my Pirate Saber. He then kicked me back.

Kyle: "Fireball Jutsu!" I sent a quick fireball shot at him from my mouth, but he slashed it apart. I then pulled my Power Musket out, and shot some fireballs. He deflected each fireball, then launched a Blazing Strike at me. I dodged under it, and ran for my Pirate Saber. He put his foot in front of my hand, and swung his Spin Sword down. I grabbed the Saber, and swung my fist up to deflect it. I then flipped up, putting my Musket away. I tried to put the Symbol Power into my Pirate Saber to launch a Blazing Strike like the Red Samurai Ranger just did, but nothing was happening. AkaRed was watching us, too.

AkaRed: "Harder, Kyle!" The Red Samurai Ranger was still charging at me, though. I swung my Pirate Saber at him, releasing a Mystic-Powered fire wave, but it wasn't what I was training for. Both AkaRed and I knew that. The Red Samurai Ranger swung again. I blocked, then kicked him backwards, charging at him. We started clashing our swords against each other's repeatedly. All that was going through my head was how we had been so helpless against Delzeiger. How could we not hurt him? HOW COULD WE NOT HURT HIM?! The Red Samurai Ranger then disarmed me, and pointed his Spin Sword at my neck. I stopped moving, afraid he'd actually stab it.

Red Samurai Ranger: "Your anger's winning again, Kyle. And… you resorted to using your musket again. Are you learning anything?"

Kyle: "Tell me what I'm doing wrong, Jayden!"

Red Samurai Ranger: "I am merely an extension of his power. Yes, I may sound like Jayden, but I am not really him. You have to learn these answers yourself. Like, how are you not earning any symbol power?"

AkaRed: "Exactly."

Kyle: "But I'm not smart, remember!? Jessica's right. I am such a dumbass… sacrificing myself like that…"

Red Samurai Ranger: "That was not stupid. That was the mark of a true leader, Kyle."

Kyle: "I should be with my crew."

AkaRed: "But you can still get your training here, Kyle. You can do this. I believe. So does your girlfriend."

Red Samurai Ranger: "Yes. That is true."

Kyle: "Mm-hmm." I nodded.

Red Samurai Ranger: "Now, let's go again. HYAH!" I blocked his sword strike in time, then went at him again. He deflected my slash, and we were pushing against each other.

Kyle: "Don't worry, babe! I'm comin' back, better than ever!"

AkaRed: "Yes. Remember who you're fighting for! Remember WHAT you're fighting for!"

Red Samurai Ranger: "You have the power in you! Just utilize it!"

Kyle: "YAH!" I forced him off, and my Pirate Saber glowed, and lit on fire.

Kyle: "Huh?" I looked at my sword. It was brimming with fire, and I could have sworn I saw the Kanji on it.

Kyle: "K-Kanji?"

Red Samurai Ranger: "The symbol for fire. You've unlocked your inner Symbol Power. Like Spike has in the past."

Kyle: "Except he can't do much, and he can write Kanji with his finger."

Red Samurai Ranger: "Correct."

Kyle: "But I can use it in my Pirate Saber. Neat. Come on, then! Pirate Saber! Blazing Strike!" I swiped my sword, releasing a fire wave. The Red Samurai Ranger retaliated with his Blazing Strike, and we kept smashing our swords together. I suddenly noticed my Pirate Saber change form. It changed into a silver colored blade with a more realistic design. The blade got longer, and I saw a gun barrel poking out from the back of the blade where the key insertion point usually is.

Kyle: "What's this?"

AkaRed: "Your Mega Pirate Saber. It looks like you need to practice more now. Get used to this new weapon."

Kyle: "Can I use this in the real world, too?"

Red Samurai Ranger: "Yes. And so can the others. Assuming they're mastering their powers with Lauren."

Kyle: "They are. I'll use whatever dream time I have left and train with this." I started practicing with it by experimenting with the Red Samurai Ranger. Hopefully the others figure this out.

Ken's POV(Out of dream world)

I was sparring with Jessica now. Lauren wanted us to at least use our Symbol Power, if not master it by the time Delzeiger went on another attack. We knew it was inevitable. There was just the need of him to come out of hiding first.

Jessica: "Bring it on, dude! YAH!" She swung her sword down, and I deflected it, pushing her back. I charged for her, swinging again, and both of our swords had kept bouncing off of each other. Lauren was watching us, silently, just regarding we were there. John and Ashley were sparring off in the distance, and Lexie was still practicing on her own. Bulk and Spike continued their practicing with their wooden swords. While we kept going, Jessica kicked me back, then punched me in the face.

Ken: "Come on… we have to be discovering this soon, right?" I grabbed her fist, then forced her back, swinging my Pirate Saber at her. She recovered just in time using a special block technique forcing the blade up behind her back, and deflecting my blade. She spun around, then swung her blade, and I blocked again. When I went for the swing again, it glowed with water energy. I saw Jessica's eyes open in wonder.

Jessica: "What the?"

Ken: "What do you… whoa!" My Pirate Saber glowed with the kanji symbol for Water.

Lauren: "Ken, you've discovered your inner energies."

Jessica: "But… how?"

Ken: "Pirate Saber! Dragon Splash!" I swung my blade, producing a water dragon attack. It splashed Jessica, forcing her backwards, and she landed on her butt.

Lauren: "Good. Now there's only a few of you left to master it."

Ashley: "Pirate Saber! Air Wave!" We all turned to see her swing her saber, summoning a crescent wave of wind energy. Her saber produced the Kanji symbol for Sky/Heaven.

Lauren: "That was fast…" John dodged her strike, but still felt the force behind it, and whistled.

John: "Try this one! Pirate Saber! Forest Vortex!" His saber emitted the Kanji Symbol for Forest/Wood, then he swung it, sending a green energy wave out, brimming with a leafy aura. Ashley launched another air wave, and the attacks collided. The resulting explosion forced the both of them back far.

Lauren: "Nice job. 3 of you have discovered your Symbol Power."

Jessica: "Why not me?!"

Lauren: "Maybe because you aren't used to the Earth Symbol Power at all. You've used it very little on your own as the Yellow Samurai Ranger from what I understand."

Ken: "Uh huh."

Jessica: "Well… electricity is generally so much more awesome. To me, I mean."

Lauren: "Uh huh. You would have liked Antonio's Gold Samurai Power, then. But, you really can't use it without his key, can you?"

Jessica: "Not really. You're right."

Lauren: "The closest thing we've got to the Earth Symbol Power is John's Mystic Force Nature Magic. Hmm…" Ashley and John had charged back at each other and were going at it again. Ashley swung downwards, and John swung upwards. Both blades collided, and they were attempting to disarm each other.

Bulk: "You got this, John! Ashley! Yeah!"

Spike: 'Go John! Go Ashley! Woo!"

Lexie: "Johnny! Oh, Johnny Cage!" The two of them disregarded the cheering to concentrate on the fighting. Once John disarmed Ashley, and he pointed the tip of his blade at her neck, Ashley nodded.

John: "Nice job. Keep it up. What was that I heard about Jessie needing help now?"

Jessica: "John, I'll need your help to better understand Earth Symbol Power. I've been using lightning this whole time… so… yeah. Can you help me?"

John: "Say no more. Come with me. Ashley, practice with Ken for a while." John and Jessica left to see what was what about that.

Ashley: "Can we give it another break? I want to see Kyle."

Ken: "Sure. Take as long as you need. Lauren! Wanna go again?"

Lauren: "Okay, Ken!"

Shayla: "Ooh, this will be fun! Haha!" Lauren and I immediately started sparring. Our swords clanged, and we kept going for a bit.

Kyle's POV (In the dream world again)

Kyle: "And all I need to say is 'Mega Mode Power?'"

Red Samurai Ranger: "Yes. But… to use it in the real world. You must have Lauren's consent."

Kyle: "Great… Just great."

AkaRed: "You should be somewhat healed now. Now that you have learned what you need to learn, I entrust you to explain it to the other Rangers."

Red Samurai Ranger: "Do you need to learn anymore? I told you once you get it, your Burner Morphers will know what to do." (A/N: It took me that LONG to come up with a morpher name. And I mean burner as in… DVD burning? Like, pirating an illegal DVD? I think?)

Kyle: "Our… really? They'll know?"

Red Samurai Ranger: "Just use it to write your Kanji Symbol, and it'll do the rest."

Kyle: "Got it."

AkaRed: "We'll see you later, Kyle." I then woke up, noticing Ji meditating next to me. He opened his eyes as if he were waiting for that exact moment.

Ji: "Hello, Kyle. Ashley came back, and she wants to see you." I turned my head around, and saw her at my left, near my head.

Ashley: "Hey, Kyle…"

Kyle: "Yo…" I looked at the Red Samurai Ranger Key again. Ashley sat down on the floor near my head.

Ashley: "Did AkaRed and the Red Samurai Ranger tell you what you need to know?"

Kyle: "He sure did. He even gave me a demo on the Grand Power."

Ashley: "The ability to use our symbol power in our Pirate Sabers. We know."

Kyle: "No. There's more to it than that. There's like, a super mode linked to it, too."

Ashley: "A… Super Mode? What?"

Ashley: "The Red Samurai Ranger called it Mega Mode. I guess we get that, too?"

Ji: "Mega Mode was used by the Samurai Rangers to summon their Zords. You don't seem to need that from what I understand from Bulk and Spike."

Kyle: "I think it's an actual… enhanced battle mode of some sort, y'know?"

Ashley: "Interesting."

Kyle: "Very. I agree."

Ji: "I suppose you'll find out once the time is right. But right now, Kyle… while you may be able to move about, I think you need more time to get back into fighting shape."

Ashley: "Yes, honey. Don't push yourself. Girlfriend's orders."

Kyle: "Hey! Since when does the girlfriend monopolize control on the relationship like that?!" She smooched me on the mouth, and we made out for a few seconds before Ji cleared his throat. Ashley then patted me on the head.

Ashley: "Since you got cut up. Lie down and let Ji do whatever he needs to do to get you in shape."

Kyle: "Valid argument." I lied back down again, but kept my eyes open. I saw Ashley leave, and I focused my attention back to the Red Samurai Ranger Key again.

Kyle: "Thanks, bud."

Ji: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "Yeah, Ji?"

Ji: "What did Jayden tell you?"

Kyle: "I needed Lauren's approval to get the new powers in the real world, and that I needed to trust my team."

Ji: "Sounds like Jayden. Do you suppose it's really him in your dreams, guiding you?"

Kyle: "No. His powers are guiding me. Like it or not, I'm an honorary member of the Shiba Family, I suppose." I smiled to myself. I even teared up.

Kyle: "I got a question for you, Ji."

Ji: "Yes, Kyle?"

Kyle: "How great of an honor is it, to be part of the Shiba family?"

Ji: "You'd have to ask Lauren. I am merely their mentor."

Kyle: "Oh. It's just… my family never paid a whole lot of attention to me growing up. I thought, by being a member of this family, I'd get some recognition, y'know?"

Ji: "I understand. Is that why you went to your girlfriend's house, growing up?"

Kyle: "She told you all about my childhood, huh?"

Ji: "She told both Lauren and I. I was surprised to hear that your family never did much for you."

Kyle: "They were both too busy with work. When I met John, Ashley, and their parents, they practically raised me."

Ji: "They did, hm?"

Kyle: "They sure did, Ji. They cared more about me than my parents did. Always... My parents were always too busy with their jobs. It was like I was an afterthought. I have no brothers and sisters. My Dad was a business contractor. He worked around the clock. My Mom worked in a hospital. All day long. They loved each other… but barely looked at me. BARELY! I had to self-teach myself. I was a bit of a juvenile delinquent during the first five years of my life, but I did have the good sense of right and wrong, at least. Then I met John at school, and some kids were picking on him. While I played pranks on teachers, I never did anything to students, because I thought it was like they were going through what I was going through. Why pick on them?"

Ji: "I see the logic. Keep going."

Kyle: "So I made my peace with the bullies, and actually had to beat them up a little to scare them away from John. John was my first friend… ever."

Ji: "So, he owes his self-esteem now, to you?"

Kyle: "Uh huh. John, Ashley, and I go WAY back."

Ji: "Then what?"

Kyle: "When he brought me to his house as thanks for saving him, that's when I saw he was filthy stinking rich! He introduced me to his parents, who were a lot nicer than mine ever were. His Dad loves baseball, so he helped to find baseball players on Terra Venture to organize teams for the different sectors. He made a lot of money making contracts and hiring players. His Mom was a fashion designer. She worked at home mostly, so she could still raise the kids on the job. His Mom even jokingly said she wanted to adopt me. 'You look so cute!' she told me. HA! Then I met Ashley."

Ji: "Alright. What happened then?"

Kyle: "She was… heaven on Earth. That was the only way to describe her appearance. I found love before I even started liking girls. She was the first human being I ever TRUELY loved. TRUELY."

Ji: "Then you started to make a niche in their household?"

Kyle: "Hell, I'd sneak out of my own house just to go to their place sometimes. The guards pretty much always let me in, and if they didn't, I'd find ways. I would FIND ways."

Ji: "Interesting."

Kyle: "Overtime, my love got greater and greater as she got older. Our first kiss was after a public event with her when she was sixteen. I was commissioned to be a 'minor' body guard to her. We sat in the back seat of her limo, alone, and the driver couldn't see us."

Flashback…

Ashley was in a navy blue dress with silver lining that night. And the gown was made so that it only covered her left leg, and her right leg was raised, onto the seat to the side. She was looking so happily at me. I was hypnotized by her appearance. Her cleavage was more than exposed to me, and she was purposely angling it into my view at the time. Her designer shoes were also in a navy color, glittering a lot.

Ashley: "Do you like what you see, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Uh… huh?" I thought it was a test of some sort, but I didn't know what result was positive, and which one was negative.

Ashley: "Yes?" She sounded ecstatic.

Kyle: "Yep." I nodded slowly.

Ashley: "Good." She smiled hard. She turned her back to me to reach for something next to her. Her dress was in a halter style. Half her back was exposed and she didn't even care.

Kyle: "What'cha reaching for?" She grabbed her iPod, and put it into the stereo system in the back, lowering the volume a lot so the chauffeur couldn't hear it. I assumed he was listening to his own music anyway.

Ashley: "Which song… oh!" She played a song. It was… 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'. I forget the artist's name, but I will remember the title.

Kyle: "Hey, that's your favorite-" She grabbed both sides of my face with her hands.

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "Do you really love me?"

Kyle: "Of course!"

Ashley: "You told me when we were both 15. About a few months ago."

Kyle: "Of course I remember!"

Ashley: "Hold me." I did as she said, wrapping her arms around her midsection, and my hands landed on her bare back.

Ashley: "Good. Now… do you like this? Just this?"

Kyle: "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

Ashley: "I love you back." She smiled.

Kyle: "Okay! What else?"

Ashley: "Wanna kiss?"

Kyle: "Do I?!" She forced herself on me, and we started moaning as we were rubbing each other and just plain letting our hormones loose. Of course it was sloppily done, but it was OUR first kiss ever.

Ashley: "Nice job." She got up, and I moved my fingers through her hair. Don't even get me started on her hair… it was so sleek. So… soft.

Kyle: "You had practice with Johnny Depp?" Ashley giggled to that question.

Ashley: "He's much too old for me, Kyle! You know that…"

Kyle: "Oh… sorry." I sweat-dropped.

Ashley: "It's okay. I joked."

Kyle: "Love you…" I smooched her again.

Ashley: "Love you, too…" She kissed my forehead.

Kyle: "Is this what hormones work off of?"

Ashley: "Haha! Good one."

Kyle: "No really. Is it?"

Ashley: "It triggers hormones, yes."

Kyle: "And that's why I like you. You always know how to correct me without sounding like a jerk."

Ashley: "Can I call you honey and stuff like that?"

Kyle: "As long as I get to."

Ashley: "You bet, hon."

Kyle: "Just don't expect me to take full advantage of it all the time."

Ashley: "'Kay."

End Flashback.

Kyle: "And it was thanks to that that I met Ken and Jessie. Well, Jessie first, but you get the message."

Ji: "Interesting story. So, you were always like this?"

Kyle: "She just now started to get really intimate."

Ji: "I'll stay out of that discussion."

Kyle: "Probably a better idea." I lied back, and let Ji go back to meditating. I hoped I'd be able to join my teammates soon…

Ken's POV

We were all now witnessing Lauren and John trying to explain Earth Symbol Power to her. She seemed to be clueless on it, as she had no concept of how to use it, as she had the Mystic Force Lightning magic from Chip.

Shayla: "Do you all think that Jessica will be able to get this?"

Bulk: "She's the Yellow Ranger. It's part of her job."

Spike: "It sure is. I think she can."

Ashley: "I believe in her. After all, she's currently acting captain."

Ken: "Of course I do. She's my… girlfriend?"

Lexie: "DUH! Of course you are. But on this case, I'd say she has a good chance. Symbol Power is kinda like Mystic Force magic… I think?"

Jessica: "And you're sure I have to think like I'm the Earth?"

John: "One with the Earth, Jessica. One with the Earth."

Lauren: "And Symbol Power responds to your thoughts and how you use it. So, if you think Earth, and use the energy from the writing techniques with your Pirate Saber, it might work."

Jessica: "One with the Earth. That is NOT my element…" She raised her Pirate Saber up anyway, and focused on her inner energy.

John: "Just focus. Like that."

Lauren: "After that, you should be ready to handle the Great Power infusion."

Jessica: "Cool." She raised her blade, and looked down at the ground. John and Lauren walked back to us.

Lauren: "I think she's got it now."

John: "I'll be using my sensory powers to monitor her progress, like Lauren suggested."

Ashley: "Yeah. You don't seem to use it much."

John: "Oh, it's actually always active. It's just when I concentrate on something with it, the readings become clearer."

Ken: "That's helpful to know."

Shayla: "It sure is. Lauren, I'm happy the Animarium can help a lot with your training needs, too."

Lauren: "I should thank you. I was originally going to take them all back to the Shiba house with me, but this is more suited for our needs anyway."

Bulk: "We train here now, as well, Lauren."

Spike: "We've improved here far more than we ever have in New York!"

Lauren: "I can see that, Spike. Mia would be proud." Spike then got a reddened face.

Spike: "Aww… it's nothing."

Lexie: "Oh yeah. Spike has a MAJOR crush on Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger."

Ashley: "So that's why he gets unusually erotic when I change into that suit…"

Ken: "Yeah… didn't need to know THAT part, Ash."

Ashley: "Sorry!" She got a nervous face, then hid it in away from me.

Jessica: "Hmm… Come on…"

John: "Concentrate, Jessie!"

Jessica: "Working on it, John!"

Ken: "You got this, Jessie! I know you do!"

Spike: "The power within! The power within!"

Jessica: "Got it!" She closed her eyes, and concentrated harder, then opened them. Her blade glowed yellow.

Jessica: "Pirate Saber! Seismic SLASH!" She swung the blade down, and when it hit the ground, the ground shook for a second. The Lion Zord then made a roar, and walked towards us, looking confused as to what made the Animarium shake for a second.

Jessica: "Sorry, Lion Zord! That was me!" The Lion Zord looked down, and growled, then walked away.

Jessica: "I guess I woke him up from his nap?"

Lauren: "Good. You all have the understanding you need now."

Ken: "And that's good?"

Lauren: "Very good. All of you will be able to take the Great Power infusion."

Jessica: "Good. It wasn't that easy, Lauren."

Ashley: "Now what?"

Lauren: "You all perfect your skills individually within the forest. Split up, and come back after an extra hour of training alone. If you feel you need some snacks, go back to the ship and take a few now." All of us went to the GalleonZord, and went in. I saw Jessica grab Ashley's shoulder before we all went to the kitchen. John went ahead while I stopped.

Jessica: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "Yes?"

Jessica: "There might be a chance that Kincius might not heal in time before Delzeiger attacks again. I want you to be aware of that."

Ashley: "Okay…"

Jessica: "I just want you to be aware. But don't worry. We all know how strong Kincius is."

Ashley: "We sure do." She smiled.

Jessica (smiling back): "Ash… he'll come back just when we need him, though, I'm sure. Then he'll take charge, and we'll win, like always." Ashley turned her gaze to Kyle, who was clearly awake, as he was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 right now. Ji apparently wanted to watch, because his face was angled at the screen, as well.

Kyle (Jack): "She's right, love." Ashley gasped.

Ashley: "I didn't know you were listening."

Jessica: "Me neither, Lugnut."

Kyle: "I'll be there, Ash. Don't you worry."

Jessica: "But then you'll need to train with Lauren, and you'll need to fight her, you know."

Kyle: "I know. But I have the training part covered."

Jessica: "Playing Kingdom Hearts 2 isn't training."

Ji: "Don't worry, Jessica. I made sure he did." He raised the Red Samurai Ranger Key into our view.

Ken: "Good. He got training from Jayden in his Dream World?"

Ji: "I believe so. He knows how to use the Fire Symbol Power. I believe, despite not being a Shiba clan member, he will be worthy to use it."

Ashley; "We'll be waiting, honeybun."

John: "I'm ready! Let's go, let's go! Oh, wait! Let me check on Kyle first." He set his lunch bag down, and ran to his medical bag he placed next to Ji.

John: "Can you pause the game for a moment. I want to check up on your status before I continue my training."

Kyle: "Sure." He paused the game while Ashley, Jessica, and I went to the kitchen to pack some snacks. We looked for food to pack, but Ashley was doing it slower than usual.

Ashley: "You know… I'm scared for Kyle."

Jessica: "It's okay to worry, Ash." She placed her hand on her shoulder. I looked at the situation again.

Jessica: "But it's not okay to worry when it affects your abilities to fight."

Ashley: "But…"

Jessica: "He has the best possible care in the world right now. He'll be just fine."

Ken: "She's right Ash. If there's nothing else I know about Kyle, it's that he's a fighter. He fights through everything, and no matter how tough it is, he makes it through. It's why you love him right? He doesn't give up?"

Ashley: "You're right!" She hugged me, and I stopped for a second. I looked at Jessica for guidance. She motioned like she was saying, 'Do it.' I hugged her back, and she let go.

Ashley: "I believe he can make it. If John and Ji can't do it, then who can, right?" She smiled, and started to go back to packing her bags after I let her go.

Jessica: "Wow." She returned to packing her bags, too.

Ken: "She hugged me. What was I supposed to do?"

Jessica: "It's not that, Ken. It's just, I never thought you'd get in the conversation like that and back me up. Thanks."

Ken: "It was nothing. Besides Ash and John, I know him better than any other guy."

Jessica: "Seems to have convinced Ash." Ashley walked out, and had her bag ready. Jessica smooched me on the cheek after Ashley left.

Jessica: "See you outside, Kenny." She left with her bag. I very quickly finished packing, then jumped out, and saw that Lauren was waiting for us.

Lauren: "Are you all ready?"

All of us: "Yes, Ma'am!"

Lauren: "Split up. Go find an ideal location to start to get acquainted with your Symbol Power. I don't care how you get there, but you do need to come back when you master your power. Make sure it's an ideal area. Otherwise, keep searching." We then split up. John ran past Lexie, and Lexie ran to follow him. Ashley levitated up, then flew into the sky to get familiar with her power. I headed for the beach, and I saw Jessica head for the mountainous area after she sprouted her eagle wings to fly. I dived into the water, and immediately pulled my Pirate Saber back out.

Voice in my head: "I've told you once… I told you a thousand times! I don't know a Master Cid!"

Ken: "I'll make you remember if I have to, master. I promise." My gills flew open.

Ken: "There we go." I kept swimming around while swinging the Pirate Saber, trying to imagine fighting Barizorg again. I also pulled out one of Master Cid's old swords, spinning in a tornado underwater, creating a funnel in it. Eventually, there was a water cylinder where there was no water, and I was standing on the surface of the ocean floor. I kept swinging my blades like I was fighting somebody, and they both were brimming with Symbol Power. I needed to understand all of this. Why would they rebuild Master Cid, then just wipe out his memory? Did they just need a bodyguard for Prince Walz Gil? Is that it?

Ken: "I'll save you. I swear it, Master Cid." I went back to practicing. If there's a way to save him, I need to figure it out, and fast. Before I or anyone else has to kill him. That's it. I'll meet him myself. I need to tell him who he really is.

Ken: "You will learn who you really are, master. One way or another." This will be done. I swear it!

Later…

All of us came back to talk to Lauren. John was covered in greenery, as was Lexie. She sneezed. Ashley had her hair blown everywhere, and Jessica was covered in dirt. I was all wet.

Lauren: "It seems you all understand how hard keeping Symbol Power under control is."

Ken: "Uh huh. I had it at first, but I had to constantly keep my focus on using it, I found."

Jessica: "Me, too. It was really hard for me because I'm so used to electricity."

John: "I'm with Jessie. I usually use my Earth magic, and using Forest Power was hard to manage at first."

Ashley: "I had a similar experience that Ken had. That's why my hair is everywhere."

Lauren: "Good. That would have been the least of your concerns had you not learned what it was really like first."

John: "Precisely. I feel like I was in a salad."

Lauren: "Jayden told me that wasn't how Mike put it, but okay."

Shayla: "Lauren, do you believe they are ready?"

Lauren: "I believe they can inherit the Great Power, sure."

Ashley: "Meaning?"

Lauren: "You have a passing knowledge of Symbol Power. We've never tried to train anyone outside of any of the clans this power… besides Spike. I was expecting the same results from you guys, but it seems I was misguided. Other people can handle Symbol Power besides the Shiba clans."

John: "Damn straight, Lauren." Our Burner Morphers rang.

Ken: "Hello?"

Navi: "Guys! Delzeiger's on the move again! Barizorg's here, too!"

Ken: "On it."

Jessica: "Can you handle Barizorg, Ken?"

Ken: "I was planning on it."

Jessica: "John, Ashley, you're with me. We'll try to fight Delzeiger." Ashley nodded, hesitantly, and John nodded immediately.

Lexie: "I'm coming, too!"

John: "No. You stay with Lauren and Shayla, okay?"

Lexie: "If the worst happens, I want to show the world you guys went down fighting. That's all." John looked to Jessica.

Jessica: "Fine. Bring Bulk and Spike, too. We'll need more witnesses."

Lauren: "I'll stay here and wait it out."

Jessica: "You sure?"

Lauren: "I need to have my match with Kyle anyway."

Jessica: "Okay. Wait for Kyle, then. Come on guys!" Jessica took Ashley, John, Lexie, Bulk, and Spike with her. I followed with them for a few minutes, then I went down to see Barizorg when John used his flying rock to drop me at his location. I didn't have to look for very long to find Barizorg.

Barizorg: "Ken Barnes of the Pirate Armada."

Ken: "I need to tell you who you used to be. After that, feel free to do what you want."

Barizorg: "You wish to talk?"

Ken: "Just hear me out, Master Cid."

Barizorg: "There's that name again. Tell me who he is."

Ken: "He used to work for the Zangyack Empire. I worked with him. We worked in an industrial plant led by Sworero. It used to be the best plant the Zangyack had. When we found out they were manufacturing weapons of universal domination, Master Cid told me he was a part of Space Patrol Delta. He was undercover. He had planted bombs he hoped he wouldn't have to use, then he blew the factory up, destroying the weapons with it. He was branded a traitor. And while I escaped, he didn't. I thought he was killed, but they deemed his swordsmanship was still a valuable asset. So they rebuilt him, and put an obedience chip or something in him. From all of that robotic reconstruction and mind altering, they created you. Barizorg. A cyborg built to be a powerful warrior in the Zangyack army, with no memory that he ever betrayed them. You have the memories of the sword wielder! You have to remember more, right?"

Barizorg: "Yes. I remember my sword training. But I am NOT this Master Cid. I was manufactured to know those moves. They were embedded in my programming. I am not the Master Cid you seek. He is dead, as everyone who betrays the Zangyack Empire will be."

Ken: "So there's nothing I can do to convince you you're really him?"

Barizorg: "No. But you do intrigue me, Ken Barnes. Let us fight. I wish to assess your skills." I pulled out my Pirate Saber, and one of Master Cid's old swords, hoping he'd remember it. He also pulled out his blade.

Barizorg: "Excellent craftsmanship on the other sword, boy. I'd wield it if I could."

Ken: "You did wield it before."

Barizorg: "Enough babble! Let's go!" He charged for me, as I charged for him. All three of our blades clanged together.

Kyle's POV

Navi: "You can't go yet, Kyle! Listen to Ji! Stay here!"

Kyle: "I need to help… my team… Come on, Symbol Power! I need to fight! THEY NEED ME!" I kept fighting against the binding symbol power, but it kept forcing me back whenever I got off the couch.

Ji: "You are not yet healed, Kyle. This fighting will only make you take longer to heal."

Navi: "Listen to him!"

Kyle: "I NEED to do this!" Lauren walked up to me.

Ji: "Lauren?"

Lauren: "Lexie gave me her teleporter in case I needed it." She pulled out her Samuraizer, and wrote a symbol with it. She threw it at me, and it seemed to undo the binding symbol.

Ji: "Lauren? What are you doing?"

Lauren: "Kyle. You feeling well enough to fight?"

Kyle: "I sure am." I got up completely, and Lauren teleported us all outside.

Shayla: "Hi, Kyle. I tried to tell her-"

Kyle: "Otherwise?" She nodded.

Kyle: "Thanks, Princess, but no thanks. I got this."

Lauren: "Is it true you have a dream world, and from there, my brother Jayden was training you?"

Kyle: "Yes. How'd you know?"

Lauren: "I'm a Red Ranger. AkaRed told me everything while I meditated here."

Kyle: "All Red Rangers are linked that way, apparently."

Lauren: "I want to see what he showed you."

Kyle: "He showed me enough." I pulled my Pirate Saber back out, as she pulled up her Spin Sword. She made the first move, charging at me. I deflected her sword, then kicked her back. I charged my Pirate Saber up with symbol power, and she saw the Fire Kanji on the blade.

Lauren: "No way!"

Kyle: "Pirate Saber! Blazing Strike!" I sent the energy blast at her, as she launched her own. The two immediately cancelled each other out. I went for her now, and we started clashing blades again. Her blade and mine were glowing, brimming fire at each other.

Lauren: "Impressive job, Kyle!" She sounded more impressed then annoyed, and I grinned at her.

Kyle: "Thanks. He said to tell you hi."

Lauren: "Thanks, Kyle." I nodded. We both hopped back.

Lauren: "But that doesn't mean I'll let you win."

Kyle: "Wasn't expecting it." We clashed our swords together yet again. I tried pushing her back, but she tripped me, and swung her blade down. I blocked it instantly, then tripped her, and rolled away, getting back to my feet. I slashed at her, and she caught my blade with hers again.

Kyle (Jack): "Interestingly enough… this is how my fights with Ashley go, lass."

Lauren: "Is that so?"

Kyle: "Correct. We always end up this evenly matched. We perfectly counter each other all the time."

Lauren: "She mentioned that."

Kyle: "She would."

Lauren: "Why is that?"

Kyle: "Our minds are synched like a laptop to a Wi-Fi router or something like that."

Lauren: "Huh?"

Kyle: "Auto-synchronous."

Lauren: "Seriously?"

Kyle: "We're that close, Lauren."

Ji: "I noticed that between them, Lauren. It is truly a wonder."

Lauren: "Well, it won't help you here."

Kyle: "Don't expect it, too. This is my fight." I forced her off, and swung at her midsection. She blocked it, and forced my Pirate Saber back. I regained my footing, then our blades hit each other again.

Lauren: "ERGH…"

Kyle: "EE… YAH!" I spin her Spin Sword out of her grip, then grabbed it, and put both blades at her neck.

Lauren: "You win."

Kyle: "What's my prize?" I made Lauren and Shayla laugh. Ji chuckled.

Kyle: "I never get people to laugh at me!"

Lauren: "If only we met and not Ashley and you. We might have actually…"

Kyle: "Maybe. You're cool."

Lauren: "Well. Since you defeated me, that gives your team the right to inherit our Grand Power. It also lets me do this." She got her Spin Sword back from me. She gave me a scroll from her pocket.

Kyle: "What's this?"

Lauren: "From this point on, you are considered an honorary member of the Shiba clan. You are authorized to use Symbol Power at any point you deem it as necessary. The rest of your team also applies to this decree."

Ji: "That is correct, Kyle."

Kyle: "Does this make me Kyle Kincius-Shiba?"

Lauren: "Technically, but I wouldn't put it on legal records or anything. But there are also two more things I need to give you." She gave me two secret disks. One was white with a black symbol all over it, and the other was a red disk with the fire kanji etched into it.

Kyle: "What are these?"

Lauren: "The white disk is the double disk. It lets you replicate a Spin Sword or any weapon with secret disc compatibility. The red one is the Shiba Fire Disc. When you're the Red Samurai Ranger, it will let you transform into Shogun Mode."

Kyle: "Really? I didn't have that before."

Lauren: "Now you do. Don't be afraid to use it on Delzeiger."

Kyle: "Don't worry. I will. Wait… what about the Grand Power?"

Lauren: "All of you need to be together before I can give you the Grand Power. It's kind of an unwritten rule of sorts."

Kyle: "Okay. How should we get everyone together?"

Ji: "I would suggest you go help Jessica with Delzeiger. Lauren and I will go to Ken."

Kyle: "Good. Sounds fine to me." Lauren teleported us back to the GalleonZord, and while we left Shayla at the Animarium, I dropped off Lauren and Ji close to Ken's location.

Kyle: "Ken should be somewhere around here, Lauren."

Lauren: "Hope to see you later, 20th head of the Shiba family."

Kyle: "You too. Number 18." I winked at her.

Ji: "Good. Let's go." I was about to teleport myself back in, when Lauren hugged me out of nowhere.

Lauren: "Too much?" I smirked at her.

Kyle: "Lauren, I always accept hugs." I hugged her back.

Kyle: "Now go get Ken, Lauren." She nodded, and ran together with Ji to find him. I teleported myself back in. Navi flew up to me as I got back to the helm.

Navi: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Navi: "Are you actually thinking about…"

Kyle: "No. Should I?"

Navi: "No! There's Ashley to think about."

Kyle: "Lauren was just treating me like family. That's all." I made my way over to Jessica's location, seeing them already fighting Delzeiger's Gormin in their Pirate outfits.

Delzeiger: "Without the Red and Blue Rangers here, this will be easy pickings for me and my Gormin!"

Jessica: "Keep telling yourself that! YAH!" She swiped her Pirate Saber through a crowd of Gormin, shocking them all.

John: "Pirate Saber! Forest Vortex!" He swiped his blade, sending a green wave outwards, behind it, came vines. They ensnared the Gormin. He then fired bullets from his Musket to knock them down.

Ashley: "They'll be here before you know it!"

Jessica: "Keep fighting, guys! Kincius and Ken will be here before you know it!"

Delzeiger: "Really?!"

Kyle (Jack): "Ahoy, bitch!" I ignited myself fully, then rocketed out of the GalleonZord like the Human Torch, and launched a flamethrower at Delzeiger. It hit him, and he yelped in surprise as I landed, then pressured him with the flame. He swung his blade, knocking me back, and turning my fire off.

Ashley: "Honey!"

Jessica: "About time, Kincius!" The both of them helped me up.

Kyle: "Thanks guys."

John: "Are you sure you're well enough to fight?"

Kyle: "Uh huh. I beat Lauren."

John: "Really?"

Kyle: "I mastered my Symbol Power, too, so don't worry about it." I pulled the Burner Morpher out, and put my Ranger Key in it.

Kyle: "Pirate Power! Transform!" I morphed into the Red Pirate Ranger instantly, and I pulled up my Pirate Saber and Power Musket.

Kyle: "Let's make a show of it!"

Jessica: "Aye-aye, captain!" She fired from her musket like the rest of us. The Gormin started falling down as Delzeiger charged with the rest of his Gormin.

Delzeiger: "Looks like I'll have to finish what Barizorg started!"

Ashley: "Bring it on!"

John: "Take this! Vine Strike!" He sent a vine attack flying at Delzeiger. He dodged it, but it hit the other Gormin.

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" She launched a bullet at Delzeiger as he landed, and it made contact, blowing him backwards.

John: "We got this, guys!" I swung my blade through a Gormin, then kicked it backwards, and clubbed another with my Musket. I shot a bullet into his face, then a fireball to knock him back. Jessica swung her blade up through a minion, then fired another bullet.

Jessica: "Electroshock Shot!" She launched it, blowing away the minions behind him.

Ashley: "Barizorg will pay! But first… YOU WILL!" She swung her blade down, releasing a tornado, blowing the Gormin upwards as it headed for Delzeiger, but he slashed through it, ending the tornado. She then got on all fours, sprouting tiger claws, and she charged at him. She tried to claw him up, but her claws were ineffective in doing so.

John: "Ashley!" he charged into Delzeiger headfirst, then launched him into the air.

Delzeiger: "Whoa! Take this!" He launched a laser at them, which they both dodged, but it didn't work exactly right. It blew them back anyway.

Kyle: "Fire Style!" I made hand signs, and my helmet opened up to reveal my face.

Kyle: "Fireball Jutsu!" I breathed a fireball at him. It hit, and he fell to the ground on his gut.

Jessica: "Lightning Slash!" She swung through a Gormin, making it explode, and she picked up another spear.

Jessica: "Lightning Spear!" She tossed it, blowing up some more Gormin.

Delzeiger:"Determined, are we? Here! Have some of these minions here!" He snapped his fingers, summoning more Gormin.

Kyle: "Split up. We can take 'em down faster that way."

John: "If you say so!" We split up to fight them off.

Ken's POV

I was still clashing with Barizorg. He was overtaking me, but I wanted to show him who he was fighting was his former student, not just a Power Ranger.

Barizorg: "Why do you not morph, Blue Ranger?"

Ken: "Master Cid! You have to remember me! Please!"

Barizorg: "I don't remember this Master Cid! Lunar Eclipse…" He was charging his attack yet again. I cringed.

Ken (thinking):"Is this it?"

Lauren: "Hey, ugly! Over here! Blazing Strike!" Barizorg looked, then got hit by the attack. He staggered back, as Ji came in, and forced him back with a palm strike to the face. He then used a thrust kick, sending him back farther. Lauren helped me up.

Ken: "He still doesn't recognize me, Lauren…"

Barizorg: "Of course I do. You're the wanted Pirate, Ken Barnes, of the Power Rangers Pirate Armada."

Ken: "From before that! Come on! You have to remember something, Master Cid!"

Barizorg: "QUIET!" I shut up. Lauren's eyes narrowed at him.

Barizorg: "You clearly were not in the frame of mind to fight me, Mr. Barnes. I suggest that you step up your training."

Ken: "That's something Master Cid would say, Barizorg."

Barizorg: "Whatever you say." He was teleported out of the area.

Ken: "Why doesn't he remember?"

Ji: "I suppose the Zangyack did destroy Master Cid's mind, replacing it with that robot we saw."

Ken: "But he still has Master Cid's thinking process."

Lauren: "There's still something there, Ken. You may just need to reach him a different way." I hope she's right. I truly do.

Ji: "Now, you need to help your teammates. Kyle's well enough to fight, and he's helping them as we speak."

Ken: "Let's go then!" We ran towards the opposite direction, hoping we'd find Kyle, and fast! We have to. Throwing himself into a fight this soon… no matter how well he is, is probably a bad idea.

Kyle's POV

I charged straight for Delzeiger, trying to engage him dead on in a fight. I swung my Pirate Saber towards him as he blocked it.

Delzeiger: "You amaze me, Red Ranger!" he forced me back, then I pulled up my musket, shooting fireballs at him from it. He deflected them with precision, as usual.

Kyle: "How do I amaze you, Delzeiger?"

Delzeiger: "You were clearly overpowered and outmatched by me before, even with your teammates. What makes you think you can defeat me on your own?"

Kyle (Jack): "Ya see, Delzeiger… I'm just that good. I'm now the 20th head of the Shiba family, Kyle Kincius-Shiba, the Captain of the Pirate Armada Power Rangers! That's all you need to know. Savvy?"

Delzeiger: "What?"

Kyle: "Never mind. MAGMA SLASHER!" I lit my blade back up, swinging at him, trying to see if I could melt his blade, as impervious as it had been to all of my other attacks. The more I swung my blade into his, the more he kept deflecting it. He then slashed back, and went on the offensive himself. I slashed at him full force, and kept charging at him. Delzeiger was going down! I shot him point blank a few times, then forced him back. He shot some lasers towards me, and I ducked under to dodge them. I got back up, and fired at him again. He forced all of my bullets away again.

Kyle: "Let's see how you like this, then!" I pulled my Red Mythic Master Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Mythic Master! Ranger Change!" My Pirate outfit exploded off of me, then I witnessed a Chinese Dragon fly straight at me. I jumped up, grabbed it, and let it drag me through the air. It then became my Ranger outfit. It was white with red sleeves and red pants. I then got a badge that had a D with red, green, blue, yellow, and pink stripes. I landed, and the helmet slapped itself onto my face, becoming a dragon styled helmet.

Kyle: "With the fiery strength and ultimate power of the Dragon! Red Mythic Master! Kyle!" I posed to match the Red Mythic Master's poses, and I pulled out a staff.

Kyle: "Mythic Rod! Let's go!" I tipped the weapon off with a curved blade.

Kyle: "Mythic Rod! Naginata Mode!"

Delzeiger: "You think that scares me?"

Kyle: "Not really, but let's see how it fares! HIYAH!" I swiped at him with it, then he blocked it, but I pulled it back, and nailed his knee with the bottom half of my staff. He keeled over, then I spun it around me, and swiped for his head. He ducked, then attempted to punch me as I blocked it with my staff again. I kicked him as he dropped his sword. I slashed him dead on with the staff, then spun it around me, in circles, alternating between both sides of my body as I did so.

Kyle: "Had enough, bro?"

Delzeiger: "Hardly!" He sped off, then reappeared behind me, and knocked me back. I flipped through the air to recover my balance, then I charged again, and lit my naginata on fire, spinning it at him. He grabbed his blade, letting it grow with energy. Our blades collided numerous times. Once I jumped away, I decided to get new weapons from them.

Kyle: "Naginata Mode! Power Up!" I covered the weapon with blazing fire entirely, then it became two separate blades.

Kyle: "Double Dragon Swords! Ready!" Both of them were katanas, and they had tassels at the bottom of the hilts.

Delzeiger: "Two blades on one, huh? Didn't help you last time!"

Kyle: "Different Ranger. Why not?" I swiped at him with both swords, hitting him in the chest. He punched me down, then swung his blade downwards at me. I dodged his strike, then jumped at him, trying to kick him. He grabbed my foot, then forced me to the ground again.

Spike: "Look out!" I listened to him, and dodged the attack.

Lexie: "This is going to be such great footage!"

Bulk: "Forget that… How are we going to win this?"

Lexie: "I honestly don't know."

Spike: "Hah…"

Kyle: "YAH!" I hit him with one, then got him with the other sword. He keeled back, but still swiped at me with his sword. It sent out an energy wave, knocking me back quite a distance. I fell on my back, but rolled to my feet, readying my Double Dragon Swords again.

Delzeiger: "Gormin!" He summoned another army of Gormin.

Kyle: "Are you kidding me?"

Delzeiger: "Nope. You'll have to deal with them, as well, Red Ranger!"

Kyle: "Fine by me." I pulled out the Red Overdrive Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Overdrive, Accelerate!" I twisted the key in, losing my Mythic Master outfit, then got shown specs of the Dump Driver along with the Drive Lance and the Ranger outfit. The specs attached to me, giving me my outfit, then my helmet attached itself right away.

Kyle: "Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"

Delzeiger: "Ha! As if you could defeat me like that! Gormin! Get him!"

Kyle: "With pleasure! Drive Defender! Blaster Mode!" I pulled out a pistol, shooting at them right away. Some were taken down, others shot back. I ducked under, then continued to fire at them. Delzeiger jumped over them to attack me right away. I turned it into Sword Mode, and prepared to fight him with it. I executed a power slash, but he absorbed the force of the attack, and sent it back at me, blowing me into another Gormin, who whacked me with his stick. More of them launched grenades at me. They exploded, sending me flying back.

Kyle: "What I would give for the Red Sentinel Ranger right about now… Damn it! Fine… Defender Vest! Activate!" I turned the Defender Vest on, the pulled out my Drive Lance, and charged through the crowd with both weapons at once. I slashed through some Gormin with the Drive Defender, then slashed with the Drive Lance to kill more of them on my left. Some fired at me again, but the lasers bounced off of my Defender Vest.

Kyle: "You're going to need to do better than that, buddy! Come on!"

Delzeiger: "Here I come! YAH!" I caught his blade with the Drive Defender, then swiped at him with the Drive Lance, forcing him back. I then charged up the Drive Lance, lighting it on fire, and I swung it around 360 degrees over my head, executing a power slash.

Kyle: "REVLINE TIME!" I actually hurt Delzeiger quite a bit with that. He fell back, and had to grab his sword again. I then spun it around in front of me in a similar manner, then charged forward, slashing through him. He got up as if nothing happened, however.

Delzeiger: "Nice try, Ranger! Hardly felt a thing!"

Kyle: "Ergh…" I then pulled out the Drill Blaster, switching it to Cement Driver Mode.

Kyle: "I'm gonna freeze you into stone, buddy!" I shot a laser at him from it, and he dodged it, but it froze the Gormin he summoned. I then quickly switched it to Drill Driver Mode, and fired a drill laser at them, blowing them all up.

Delzeiger: "Interesting weapon. But now that I know how it works, it won't help you!"

Kyle: "I know." I turned off my Defender Vest.

Kyle: "But this might!" I grabbed my Ninja Storm Red Ranger Key now.

Kyle: "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" My Overdrive outfit vanished, and was replaced with a ninja outfit. The helmet came on, briefly showing my face, then closing up.

Kyle: "Power of Air!"

Delzeiger: "Huh?"

Kyle: "I'm not holding back anymore, buddy! Hawk Blaster!" I fired a hawk shaped laser at him, only irritating him when it hit. I then pulled out my Ninja Sword, and we clashed swords again.

Delzeiger: "You have many forms, Red Ranger! I bet you never had to use this many keys to fight one enemy before, counting the time I fought you already!"

Kyle: "Shut the f* up!" I swung it upwards, slightly cutting him, then I kicked him backwards.

Kyle: "It's because of you Zangyack that the universe is no longer a safe place to live! And because of that… you're going straight to Zangyack hell!"

Delzeiger: "You Rangers can never scratch me!"

Kyle: "Ninja Art! Shadow Strike Jutsu!" I vanished, then ran by him, slashing him at super speed. He retaliated by matching my speed precisely, with each strike! He knocked me down with a flying kick, and he tried to slash me apart, but I sped off to dodge his attack. His sword landed in the ground, then I changed my Wind Morpher into the Battlizer Morpher.

Kyle: "Battlizer! Engage!" I hit the activation button, and my Hawk symbol became metallic, then golden armor pieces attached to my chest, my shoulders, my forearms, and I got new metallic boots.

Kyle: "Battlizer, complete!" I posed, then charged for him. I punched him, and with one sonic vibration, he was sent flying backwards, knocking over many Gormin in the process. When they fired at me, their lasers and grenades bounced off of my armor, and I jumped, and then landed, punching the ground, sending them all, even Delzeiger upwards. I barraged Delzeiger with kick attacks, then did a drop kick to knock him back into the ground. I was panting by now. I didn't know how much energy I had left to spare on this guy… but all of the power attacks I was using were starting to take their toll, especially in a Battlizer like this one. He got back up, and wasn't even panting.

Kyle: "How many hits does it take to damage you?!"

Delzeiger: "Why? Are you getting tired already? Pfft. Just when I thought you'd be a harder fight."

Kyle: "Don't toy with me!" I charged at him again, then tried to punch him, and he blocked it with his blade again. The sonic vibration still occurred, but the force of the wave only flew outwards. I was knocked back by it, and Bulk, Spike, and Lexie felt the vibrations. They were launched backwards, and forced to hide behind a rock.

Bulk: "Spike, this is getting too intense for us."

Spike: "Agreed, Uncle Bulk! Now what?"

Lexie: "We hide back here. Clearly we can't help them right now."

Bulk: "Smart idea, Lexie! Very smart idea!" Jessica was still in the middle of killing more Gormin. She launched some electric waves outwards, then swiped her sword, making it hit the ground, causing a fault line, but she still wasn't clearing them out fast enough.

Jessica: "What should I do to… Ah hah!" She pulled out her Omega Squad Yellow Key.

Jessica: "Omega Squad! Omega Yellow!" her Pirate outfit disappeared, then was replaced with an entirely new yellow outfit. It had white sleeves, and she also had a white V on it, keeping a silver badge inside it which had a 5 on it. There was a large black circle on her helmet, and the morph was complete with a skirt.

Jessica: "Omega Squad… Yellow Ranger!" The Gormin charged at her as she flipped over them, and performed a side-kick on one of them forcing many of them back. The kick left an Omega symbol on the belly of the Gormin she kicked. She then back-fisted a Gormin, and punched it a few times, knocking it back. Some charged at her, and she blocked their attacks, then punched them back. She then pulled out her signature weapon for Omega Yellow.

Jessica: "Omega Rotor!" It looked like a giant yoyo of sorts. She pushed it forward, blowing a Gormin back, then she swung it in a circle around her, knocking back even more of them. She then brought it back to her, and flipped over the crowd again. She then spun it like a top, and threw it forward, knocking all of the other Gormin around in a tornado. They were dropped, and many of them exploded. She noticed the last few of them launching grenades at her. She dodged them all by doing her next morph, by pulling out the Yellow Space Ranger Key.

Jessica: "Let's Rocket!" She morphed into the Yellow Space Ranger now. Her outfit was yellow, and there was a white line across her outfit with red, blue, black, yellow, and pink squares. Her gloves and boots were white, and her visor was rectangular shaped with another yellow circle on the helmet.

Jessica: "Let's see if you guys like the Star Slinger!" She pulled out a mini-bowgun weapon, launching lasers at the Gormin right back. The explosions forced many of them back as she ran for them. She fired at them dead on, then started to get physical, throwing a punch, then doing a tornado kick, and chaining a butterfly kick into it. She jumped again, and combined her Astro Blaster with the Star Slinger, and fired with some more powerful shots.

Jessica: "And that, my friends, is firepower." She fired more lasers, and more Gormin continued to come for her.

Jessica: "You guys just never quit! UGH!" She pulled out her Yellow DinoThunder Key.

Jessica: "DinoThunder, power up! Ha!" She surrounded herself with white light, making her Space outfit vanish, then she flipped upwards, getting splashed by yellow lights, making her outfit. Her pterodactyl helmet the slammed onto her face.

Jessica: "Ptera Power! Heeyah!" She charged into battle wielding her Ptera Grips immediately. She swung them into her enemies, one-two, one-two. It fell into a rhythm for her as more Gormin charged. She stabbed one with one of them, then hurled it up, and swung the other one through a Gormin's neck, decapitating it. Still, the Gormin came for her. She flipped up and landed.

Jessica: "Super Dino Mode!" She sprouted tiny spiked on her legs and arms, but webbing attached from her outfit to the tips of her Ptera Grips, allowing her to fly now. So, she flew up, pulling out her Thundermax Blaster, and she fired lasers down at them before landing. She then slashed at them with the tips of her wings, further deterring incoming attackers. She flew straight through a crowd, then when she landed again, she kicked her enemies back, doing even more damage than before. John, however, still had troubles of his own.

John: "So many… Wolf Kick!" He sent a purple energy wave from his feet at the Gormin, and they flew back, blowing them away. Some Gormin launched their grenades at him, and he kicked up a rock barrier, absorbing the attack, only to fall back further again. He got up.

John: "Geez. These Gormin… there's so much…" He swung his Pirate Saber, releasing a green laser wave, slashing some of the enemies apart again. He then fired a barrage of boulders from his musket, but the enemies still kept coming.

John: "It's always me, isn't it?! Wait! I know!" He pulled up the Green Ancient Ranger Key.

John: "It's Morphin' Time!" He turned the key, starting his new morph.

John: "Ancient Ranger 5! Green!" His pirate outfit disappeared, and he obtained a green outfit with a cape, and V's angled downwards on his chest. His visor was shaped like a V, and his helmet had a 5 on it.

John: "Now we're talking! Green Boomerang! HIYAH!" He threw it through a crowd of Gormin, and he retrieved it, and he started using it as a sword again. He slashed through one Gormin, then cut through another with it, and he slid under another one, slicing through its crotch. It screamed, then he punched straight through it, pulling out its central processors. He threw it again, cutting off some Gormin heads on the way before he caught it again, and he kept going with slashing through his enemies. Once he caught the boomerang again, he pulled out the Zeo Green Ranger Key.

John: "It's Morphin' Time!" He inserted the Key again, turning it.

John:"Zeo Ranger 4! Green!" His Ancient outfit disappeared, then he gained the Zeo outfit, as it materialized on him from his boots up. His boots were white, his pants were green, the upper chest was white, the gut was green, and his helmet had a rectangular visor on it.

John: "Power Rangers! ZE-O! YEAH!" He flipped into action pulling out his Zeo Power Hatchets, which were small green axes, and he started hacking at the Gormin with them. He hacked each one to pieces as he charged for them, and kept going to them one at a time. A Gormin whacked him, and he recovered quickly, hacking it down really fast, then continuing his hacking spree. He then did a power kick, forcing some of the Gormin back, and caught a stick assault from another one, then hacked its head off. He did a tornado kick to force more of them back, and he punched one in the face, and hacked it down. He flipped back, then pulled out the Jungle Squad Green Ranger Key.

John: "Jungle Squad, Jungle Power!" He inserted the Key, starting his morph sequence. When it started, his Zeo outfit was taken off, and he was suddenly digitized. A Rhino came in from behind him, and jumped into his digitized form. His outfit then turned white. His gloves and boots turned green. His shirt then became green. A large White V was placed on it, and a Rhino symbol was placed on it. His helmet got a straight-line visor, and gained a Rhino motif, even adding a horn to the helmet. The mouthpiece was silver.

John: "The durability of a Rhino! Jungle Squad Green Rhino Ranger!" He charged into action, launching the Gormin up with uppercut attacks as he continued to punch his way through the opposition. He then pulled out two small boomerangs.

John: "RHINO CUTTERS! GO!" he threw them up, and they cut and cut at the Gormin in the air. He then pulled out the Jungle Blaster, turning it into Sword mode, and started to slash the Gormin up as they came for him. When he caught the Rhino Cutters again, he threw them past the Gormin, cutting all of them up.

Ashley: "Tempest Twist!" She flipped upside down, and spun herself like a top, blowing her way through the Gormin, knocking them around. She then flipped out, and shot some bullets into the crowd of Gormin, and kept them going. She slashed through some more of them with her Pirate Saber, and did a side kick on an incoming Gormin. It flew back, and she absorbed the metal on her saber, making armor for herself again. She punched the Gormin, then kicked them, and then did a mule-kick to one incoming from behind.

Ashley: "This is for my captain boyfriend! HYAH!" She jumped up, and launched herself down, making an earthquake, launching all of the Gormin up into the sky. She then de-armored, and pulled out her Delta Borg Pink Ranger Key.

Ashley: "Delta Borg! Battle Power!"

Ashley: "RAGH!" She kicked the incoming Gormin, then put her boxing gloves on, and started to pulverize incoming Gormin, with a Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken style of punching. They all recovered, but barely. She kept going, pulverizing each and every Gormin as they came for her. Some of them fired at her, and she punched her way through them like nothing, pulverizing each and every Gormin. They fell like flies as she went for them. When she stopped, she pulled out her Flash Star Pink Ranger Key.

Ashley: "Flash Star! Pink Power!" She started the morph, losing her Borg outfit, then exploding in a brilliant Pink Flash. She then reassembled herself into a pink outfit, which had silver sleeves and leggings, no skirt, the pink part came on similarly to a one-piece swimsuit, and the helmet attached like a biker's helmet. Her visor was shaped like sunglasses.

Ashley: "Flash Star… Pink Ranger! HYAH!" She charged into the fight, kicking away. She did a crescent kick, then a roundhouse kick, then a front kick. She then did a forward punch, and then a back fist to a Gormin. She flipped up, calling up her weapons…

Ashley: "Prism Boots!" She was now wearing glowing pink boots. They looked as if they were made from a pink gem. She landed, then immediately jumped, performing a flying side kick into a Gormin, blowing it away, and glowing with pink energy. It then exploded, blowing away many other Gormin close to the explosion. Once she looked again, the Gormin continue to charge. She got into a handstand, then spun around, making a mini-tempest twist move. She spun and spun, knocking the Gormin around. She then flipped up, planting her boot into a Gormin's face, leaving a glowing pink rock, and it exploded, blowing up the Gormin's head, making the entire body fall down. They still came after her, though. She then stepped on the ground, releasing a pink energy wave, blowing the Gormin back. She then pulled out her Pink Time Force Key.

Ashley: "Time for… Time Force!" She lost the Flash Star outfit, and her morpher sent out a structure of DNA. It then melded with her, and sent the particles everywhere, getting her into her Time Force outfit.

Ashley: "Time Force… Pink!" She got both of her Chrono Sabers out, and slashed through the army of Gormin chasing after her. She slashed them in a 3 o'clock manner, a 6 o-clock manner, then a 9 o-clock manner with them. They each exploded, and she united them into a double-bladed sword, and then slashed them, up for 12 o-clock, then down for 6 o-clock again. The final squad of Gormin came after her again.

Ashley: "V-5!" She pulled out a GIGANTIC gun. It was huge, had a pink stripe on it, and had one giant barrel on it. She fired from it like it was a machine gun, blowing up the rest of the Gormin around her.

Ashley: "Who's next, huh?!" She reunited with the three of us.

Kyle: "Well, Delzeiger! Looks like it's just you… and us!"

Delzeiger: "Apparently so."

Kyle: "And this is where we're going to finish you!"

Ashley: "Yeah! And Kyle and I are going to start! Right, honeybun?"

Kyle: "Hells yes! Battlizer! Flight mode! Engage!" I jumped up, witnessing a Hawk Zord fly in. It split apart, attaching its wings to my back to be a jet pack, then it allowed me to use its head as a gauntlet and its tail as a sword. It's chest became additions to my shoulderpads. I was hovering over everyone else now.

Kyle: "Now… We're going to send you to oblivion! Battlizer! FIRE!" I sent an extremely large red laser out at Delzeiger. Jessica charged full force, and took off towards Delzeiger. John grabbed his Rhino Cutters, and threw both of them at him. Ashley turned V-5 on to full power, and fired like she had a minigun. All four attacks hit Delzeiger's blade like all of our other attacks had before. He swung it, releasing an energy blast of his own, forcing all of our attacks back onto each other, along with his own. This forced all of us to immediately demorph into human form, and fall to the ground on our guts.

Delzeiger: "You see… no matter what you try on me, Power Rangers, I'll keep coming at you… and I won't feel a thing." He then pointed to the sky, and we saw the SuGormin fighters with more Gormin reinforcements.

John: "You think… just by… calling in more minions, you'll kill us?"

Ashley: "We won't give up… for anything…" We were all starting to get ourselves back up and onto our feet.

Jessica: "Yeah, motherf*er! You'd have to be an idiot like Kincius to think we'd EVER give up!"

Kyle: "So give up… on making us give up!" All four of us got tour feet then. The SuGormin started firing lasers. We pulled out our Pirate Sabers and Power Muskets, then charged into the fight as the minions landed. Delzeiger pointed his blade forward.

Delzeiger: "CHARGE!" We got to the fighting again.

Jessica: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Cheetah!" She sent out the Cheetah Spirit Zord, and it mauled the Gormin and SuGormin right away. I started clashing blades with Delzeiger again, except he was actually overpowering me instantly.

Delzeiger: "You Pirates must be either very brave, or just stupid!"

Kyle: "Don't worry! I'm both!" I blasted him with the Musket, then slashed at him, with Tiger Spirit energy, but he had slapped me aside. Ashley then charged at him, and shot some Rhino bullets at him. He slashed through each bullet. John stepped on the ground, forcing the ground to split open, making the Gormin fall through the ground, while the SuGormin flew into the sky in flight mode again, and they shot lasers down. Jessica had sprouted wings, then flew up, attacking the SuGormin with her lightning shots. John then started firing boulders out of his musket again while charging forward. He jumped up, then slammed his Pirate Saber into the ground, sending vines outwards, stabbing through the army of minions, and flailing them around as he sliced them with his blade while charging. Ashley and I were both engaged in fighting Delzeiger. We both sliced at him at the same time with our Tiger and Rhino Spirit energy, and he deflected both shots, then blasted us backwards. I recovered, sprouted my fangs and claws, then charged, with all of my claws and my fangs being lit on fire.

Kyle: "FIRE FANG! GAAAOOOO!" I bit him in the shoulder, then jammed all of my claws into his body. He cringed, then grabbed my head, and slammed me into the ground. Ashley charged in a similar manner.

Ashley: "RASENGAN!" She slammed a blue wind orb into Delzeiger's gut, but he was not phased. He kicked her backwards, and she landed on her back. He picked me back up.

Delzeiger: "Listen here, Red Ranger. No matter how much you all try to defeat me. You won't. All of your efforts from here on will be in vain. This is what it is like to fight a Zangyack Elite. While you all have certainly given me the longest fight I've ever had, unfortunately for you, it will all end the same way. With your demise. You should have all stayed behind with your Blue Ranger friend."

Jessica: "He went to fight with Barizorg you piece of shit!"

Kyle: "A-and he'll be back… before you know it…" I smirked at him.

Delzeiger: "I have yet to see it, Red Ranger!" He then punched me in the gut. I spit some blood on him, and screamed in pain.

Ashley: "KYLE! YOU MONSTER!" She raised her hand up, creating an energy buildup shaped like a shuriken.

Kyle: "The Rasenshuriken…"

Delzeiger: "Really? Won't it hurt him, too?"

John: "Not if I do this!" He ran right by Delzeiger, ramming him with his head, forcing him to drop me, then he caught me.

Kyle: "NOW!"

Ashley: "RASENSHURIKEN! HYAH!" She threw the shuriken at him, and when it hit him, it exploded. Jessica directed her attention to the smoke. Ashley ran to me.

Ashley: "John! Help him!" John summoned up some vines, and constricted me with them.

John: "If we combine our healing magic, we should be able to help him." The vines sprouted pink flowers, and they breathed out gas. It felt okay, though. Ashley also smooched me on the lips as this happened. Delzeiger got back up, and prepared ot attack, but Jessica dive-bombed him with a Chidori, and caused another explosion. A few seconds later, though, she was sent flying out of the explosion.

John: "And… that should do it." He called the vines off, and Ashley stopped.

Ashley: "Feeling better, Captain?"

Kyle: "You bet!" I got up, and Jessica got up while John and Ashley got into combat stances. The other minions landed on the ground, and surrounded us.

Delzeiger: "You are surrounded. You are outnumbered. You are hopelessly outgunned! Why do you continue to fight us?"

Kyle (Jack): "It's part of being a pirate, mate."

Ashley (Elizabeth): "What's the point if there's nothing to put up a resistance against? Right, Captain?"

Kyle (Jack): "You bet, love."

John: "Also… we just hate it when someone tries to take over the universe."

Jessica: "We'll make sure you're the one that goes down today, even if we have to die to do so."

Bulk: "The determination. The resolve. The stamina. How do they do it?!"

Spike: "Uncle Bulk… this is so…"

Lexie: "And here you have it folks. Now you see the determination of the Power Rangers. They would do anything to protect this planet, even sacrifice their lives! Do you see all of that resolve?"

Bulk: "You are talking to your webcam, right?"

Lexie: "Yes. Shh. It's still filming."

Spike: "Sorry." He snickered, then got backslapped by Lexie.

Spike: "OW!" We all charged forward again, and he charged, then got swept up in a wave of water. The Gormin, SuGormin, and Delzeiger were slammed into the ground. We then saw Lauren jump out, and she launched a Blazing Strike at them. The shot exploded, blowing the Gormin up.

Delzeiger: "Who was that?" Ken landed in front of us, and so did Lauren.

Lauren: "Miss us?" Ji then walked in, with both of his hands in the opposite sleeves of his kimono.

Ji: "Ken is back to help."

John: "And the whole team is reunited once again!"

Jessica: "About time."

Kyle: "Missed ya, bud." I smiled to him. He smirked back.

Ken: "You're gonna need some help to heal up, guys." Ken summoned a small orb, then dropped it on us, and our scratches were suddenly healed.

Kyle: "Healing magic? You?"

Ken: "Pretty much."

Lauren: "I also believe it's time for you all to inherit the Grand Power of the Samurai Rangers."

Ashley: "Cool!" We put our hands out as Lauren summoned an orb with the Shiba clan symbol on it. We then absorbed it, and we were all completely revitalized, and we felt our symbol power capacity multiply by 10! We were set now!

Lauren: "There you go."

Kyle: "Thanks!"

Jessica: "We'll never forget all of the help you've given us, Lauren!"

Lauren: "It was no problem. I was just helping some fellow Rangers."

Delzeiger: "W-What just happened?"

Kyle: "We just got all the power we needed to crush you, big guy! Ready?"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "READY!"

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" Our morphers shot out 3 X's and a V. The first X hit us, creating our black jumpsuits, then the second X hit, creating our colored spandex, and the V created our helmets, and the last X made the Pirate logo on our helmets.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!"

Delzeiger: "CRUSH THEM!" The Gormin and SuGormin charged ahead right away.

Kyle: "Let's go for the team attack!"

Jessica: "Coming right up!" All five of us ran ahead, and charged up our Pirate Sabers with the Symbol Power we obtained.

All of us: "PIRATE SABERS! QUINTUPLE SLASH!" We swiped our blades through the air, and made them slash through the first line of Gormin and SuGormin. They exploded, as the next line fired lasers at us. We fired back with our muskets. These shots even contained Symbol Power, blasting them over with even more force.

Ken: "Hey, Jess?"

Jessica: "Yes?" Ken tossed her his musket, as Jessica tossed him her saber. They caught each other's weapons as the rest of us kept fighting.

Ken: "Tornado Strike! ICE!" He spun around, creating an ice tornado, and he flew at the Gormin, piercing them all, and making them all explode.

Jessica: "Symbol Power! Boulder Barrage!" She launched a barrage of bullets from her muskets like John always had in the past, and the rocks blew past the incoming SuGormin, as planned. I jumped up, and ignited myself completely, and sent two fire streams outwards, rapidly burning the other enemies up. Jessica fired more bullets, knocking down the SuGormin. I then landed, turning my fire off, and I swiped through the SuGormin with a flaming blade, then I gave another a fire kick, and blew another one down with a fireball shot from my musket.

John: "Leaf Cyclone!" He spun his Pirate Saber over his head, summoning a large tornado made of leaves, and he sent it forward, blowing around the Gormin, and slashing them with razor sharp leaves. He then started firing seeds from his musket, and when they hit the ground, vines with thorns sprouted up, and they stabbed through the SuGorm before they could strike the vines, and they kept growing, launching the enemies around. He then slashed his Pirate Saber through an incoming SuGormin trying to punch him. It didn't hit him at all, then the vines hit it, and he spun the vines on his Pirate Saber around, using the SuGormin as a flail or wrecking ball of sorts. He then let it loose, and summoned a large tree stump to launch even more through the air.

Ashley: "Hurricane… WAVE!" She swung her Pirate Saber around, blowing more of the Gormin around on smaller tornadoes, and there were glowing pink blades inside them. The blades cut them apart, then she launched a wind bullet out, and it exploded, releasing another tornado. She did a tornado kick on an incoming Gormin, then a roundhouse kick to another as she shot it through the head. She swung her Pirate Saber behind her again, knocking back more Gormin. Once some launched grenades at her, and the SuGormin fired lasers, she flew upwards, and turned herself into a tornado, blasting all incoming enemies around.

Kyle: "PYRO… TORNADO!" My fists and feet lit on fire, then I spun in a fire tornado, enveloping any and all SuGormin around me, sending them around, being lit ablaze by the fire tornado. I then got out of it, and started firing a flurry of fireballs from my hands, blasting all of the Gormin to bits. I then charged a small one in both of my hands that quickly grew so large, it was big enough to be a mini-Spirit Bomb.

Kyle: "Solar Wind Destroyer! HYAH!" I tossed it, and the ball enveloped all of the Gormin and SuGormin, exploding once it hit the ground. It sent them all flying backwards, and being lit on fire to finish the job if they didn't explode right away. I saw Ken going at Delzeiger, and he was swinging ice blades at him, trying to get him to experience cold.

Delzeiger: "You believe ICE will stop me, Ranger?!"

Ken: "It'll definitely be the start to it!" His blades were slamming against Delzeiger's while he blocked them. I then charged for him as Ken was kicked back. I landed a fiery slash on Delzeiger's midsection, then was about to punch him with the hilt of the Pirate Saber, but he blocked it, then slashed at me, sending me flying backwards. I landed next to Ken.

Ken: "Kyle."

Kyle: 'So, Ken… did you do anything about Barizorg, or?"

Ken: "He's Master Cid. In cyborg form."

Kyle: "I know, Ken. Believe me. This won't be easy for you, but you may have to kill him instead of convincing him."

Ken: "Don't you DARE say that!"

Kyle: "I'm… you need to understand… I don't want it to come to that either, but… you don't know…"

Ken: "You have NO right!"

Kyle: "You're right! I don't! But I'm trying to give this to you from a neutral perspective! Logically, if he really has forgotten you, you need to finish him! If he does remember you from before the reformatting, then you need to figure out how to get that side of him out!"

Ken: "Smartest thing you've ever said, Kyle." I nodded.

Kyle: "I think I know what I'm talking about, Ken. I really do."

Ken: "You are. Good." He and I got up. We then charged at Delzeiger together. I swung my burning blade into Delzeiger, and he swung both of his watery blades into him. Delzeiger blocked both of our attacks, but got pelted by everyone else's shots from behind. I then swung my musket towards his chest, and fired off a fireball at point blank range. He flew backwards as everyone else regrouped with us.

Jessica: "Damn it… doesn't this guy ever give up?"

Kyle: "No. He doesn't seem to be getting hurt, either. It's like he's made out of Adamantium or some stupid crap like that…"

John: "I sure hope he isn't."

Ashley: "Kyle, is there anything we haven't tried?"

Kyle: "Wait… There is!" My eyes widened in surprise, as I finally remembered something from AkaRed and the Red Samurai Ranger's discussion with me.

AkaRed (in my head): "Yes. Now is the time, Kyle. Time to use the Mega Mode." I nodded.

Kyle: "Everybody… do what I do." I punched in the code '0033' into the Burner Morpher. Everyone typed it with me, and our Morphers turned into Samuraizers all of a sudden.

John: "Samuraizers?! Huh?"

Ken: "This is… what is this?" I then turned it into its writing mode.

Kyle: "Write the Kanji! Now! For your Symbol Power element!" I wrote the Fire Kanji Symbol.

Ken: "If you say so!" He wrote the Kanji for Water.

Jessica: "There's no way this'll work…" She wrote the Kanji for Earth.

Kyle: "This will work! AkaRed told me it would!" John wrote the symbol for Forest as I said this.

Ashley: "It has to! We can't give in now!" She wrote the last one for Sky.

Kyle: "Ready, Rangers?" I spun my Kanji symbol around. Everyone else spun theirs with me.

Ken, Jessica, John and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us: "MEGA MODE POWER!" The symbols slammed into us, and the power surge began! First, our colored spandex transformed into genuine pirate jackets of old. They even looked tattered and torn. The Pirate Armada symbols on our black suits were replaced with our Kanji Symbols. Our helmets transformed into Pirate Captain hats, revealing our faces, and the hats were revealed to be tattered up, as well. Some eye patches then covered our left eyes, and they looked like they had circuits brimming with light as if something had turned on inside them. Our Pirate Sabers then transformed into the silver sabers to look more like real cutlass swords, and a musket barrel attached to the rears of them. We grabbed them. *Cue My Spirit Will Go On by Dragonforce*

All of us: "Pirate Armada! Mega Mode, Ready!" When the morph sequences ended, we looked at ourselves.

Kyle: "WHOA! NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YEAH!"

Ken: "This gave me SUCH a Rush! Whoa!"

Jessica: "We actually look like real pirates! Is this eye patch really necessary?"

John: "I don't know. I feel kind of powerful!"

Ashley: "As do I! I feel enlightened!" We then looked at our Pirate Sabers.

Kyle: "These are our new Mega Pirate Sabers guys! They match with the Mega Mode, of course."

Delzeiger: "You think looking more like Pirates is going to stop me?! HA! SuGormin! Finish them!" The SuGormin charged for us.

Kyle: "I'll take Delzeiger if the rest of you handle the minions."

John: "Consider it done, amigo!"

Kyle: "CHARGE, YE SCALLYWAGS!" We roared in pirate arghs, then charged into battle.

Kyle: "Mega Pirate Saber! MEGA BLAZING STRIKE!" I swung my Mega Pirate Saber back, and the energy slash immediately cut the SuGormin in half, blowing them up all over the place around me. I then charged right at Delzeiger, and we traded blows with our swords. But now, he was having trouble keeping up with my speed. I wasn't even trying yet, and he was already having trouble! YES! I swung it across his chest, and I finally cut a gash in his chest. He bellowed in pain.

Kyle: "About time you got hurt, dumbass!"I kicked him back, then jumped up, and he sent a laser blast at me, but I absorbed it with my blade, and forced it backwards, knocking it back into him. I ran for him, and punched him across the face, then drove my boot into his face afterwards. I jumped back, then I had an idea.

Kyle: "Mega Pirate Saber! Musket mode!" I turned my blade into the Mega Power Musket, then fired some fireballs into him, and they exploded around him, blowing him backwards. He recovered, then charged for me. I ran at him, and caught his next sword strike in my bare hands.

Delzeiger: "W-WHAT?!" I blasted him with the musket again, and the shots soared through him. He roared in more pain, then I slapped him across the face, making him spit black blood. I grinned. I was hurting him! I was finally hurting him! YES! I switched the Musket back into Saber Mode, then slashed upwards across his body, severing his left horn. He wailed, then it hit the ground behind me. I flipped towards it, then grabbed it.

Delzeiger: "What are you?!"

Kyle: "I'm a Mega Pirate Ranger now, bi-otch!" I kicked him across the face, and he fell to the ground. I turned to see the situation with everyone else. Ken swung his Mega Pirate Saber through some Gormin, releasing a large water energy wave. Many of them were swept away in it. He then made his blade a musket, like I did, then he fired bubblebeams from it, blowing the SuGormin he was fighting backwards. He jumped up, and did a drop kick to a Gormin blowing it apart with just one kick. He switched it back to Saber mode, and slashed his enemies with a power slash, blowing them back.

Ken: "Mega Pirate Saber! MEGA DRAGON SPLASH!" he slashed his blade again, releasing an actual dragon made of water, which swept its way through the Gormin, cutting and eating them up like scrambled eggs down my throat. Jessica was also having no trouble. She flipped up, launching bullets from her Mega Power Musket, blowing gigantic holes in the Gormin's chests. She made the musket into a saber again, then slashed the ground, not only making a fault line, but launching magma rocks at the SuGormin, who tried in vain to shoot the rocks down. They hit anyway, and she charged up all of the energy in her blade.

Jessica: "Mega Pirate Saber! Mega Seismic SLASH!" She swung the blade, releasing a yellow energy wave, and the wave summoned a bunch of boulders behind it, quickly mowing down the opposition. John was having an easy time too.

John: "Bullet Seed!" He launched a barrage of seed pellets from his musket, blowing holes in some SuGormin as they shot at him, and they were blown to bits! He then made it into a sword again, and then charged, slicing through each Gormin and SuGormin, slicing them like paper. He then spun around, charging his blade back up.

John: "Mega Pirate Saber! Mega Forest Vortex!" He swung his blade out, and out came a green energy wave, summoning roots to assist it in its path of destruction. The Gormin and SuGormin were all struck and overwhelmed my roots. Some ensnared the minions, then slammed them back into the ground. John ducked under them, slashing them as he ran by, not caring what he hit, as every minion was cut in half in one slash.

Ashley: "This will prove my power now, Zangyack Empire!" She charged with her Mega Pirate Saber, soaring through the air, slashing her enemies, releasing wind blades as she did so, severing many Gormin and SuGormin limbs. I couldn't believe this! Someone took our already enhanced powers and made us go into 'OMG STEROIDS' mode! I couldn't believe this! With Mega Mode, we were invincible! How could we lose now?! GEEZUS! She landed, then switched her blade into musket mode, and fired off wind bullets with the precision and accuracy of a sniper. She flipped up, drop kicking a SuGormin, blowing it apart, along with the minions next to him. She then recovered, spinning around, shooting more minions down as she fired, and the Gormin got close, but she punched it apart with a Rasengan, then launched it like an energy ball, enveloping even more minions. Once she changed the musket into saber mode, she charged it up.

Ashley: 'Mega Pirate Saber! MEGA AIR WAVE!" Once she swung her blade though, a tornado was created, being the size of an actual tornado, enveloping every Gormin and SuGormin in the area and they were all blown up instantaneously. We then reunited, staring Delzeiger down.

Delzeiger: "You… you're not human anymore! This… this isn't possible!"

Ken: "Oh, it is, Delzeiger!"

Jessica: "It looks as if you met your match today, Delzeiger. How does it feel to be on the brink of losing?"

Delzeiger: "NO!"

John: "YES! It's time you got a taste of your own medicine, big boy! YOU WON'T BE TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE ANYTIME SOON!"

Ashley: "We, of the Power Rangers Pirate Armada, do NOT take kindly to scum such as yourself, no matter what form you come in!"

Kyle: "And I think we need to release all of our powers on this punk. Right here and now! Let's go!" We each pulled out secret disks, which were purely black with our Kanji Symbols on them.

Delzeiger: "N-no… You will not win! I, Delzeiger, will finish you here, and now!" He charged, raising his blade at us. We attached the disks to the hilts of the Mega Pirate Sabers, then spun them around, transforming each one into even more powerful weapons. Ashley charged up first.

Ashley: "Pirate Fan!" The fan was as big as Temari's from Naruto. She swung it around, and blew Delzeiger back in one swipe. He flew back so far, he slammed into the mountain directly behind him. Ashley then held it behind her in a similar way that Temari would hold it. She charged for him then kicked him out, and she launched him towards us again. John then jumped into action. His Pirate Saber transformed into a staff split into three segments, and it had a spear blade at the end of one of them.

John: "Pirate… Sansetsukon!" He wrapped up Delzeiger , then slammed him back into the ground. He then reattached all three segments, and slashed at Delzeiger for a bit, then kicked him back. He spun the blade up, and slammed the blade into the ground.

John: "FRENZY PLANT!" As expected, many giant roots sprouted out of the ground at once, and struck Delzeiger at one time. He was constricted in them, then they all shocked him with green electricity, and they then released him. John then kicked him upwards, and Jessica took over.

Jessica: "Pirate Windmill Shuriken!" She had created a giant shuriken with blades as long as swords, and certainly more bulky. She charged at him, and spun it around, slashing him, then he was punched backwards. She then prepared to throw it, gathering up nearby rocks.

Jessica: "ROCK WRECKER!" She tossed the Shuriken, and not only did the Shuriken hit Delzeiger, the rocks clobbered him as well. The shuriken then came back to Jessica.

Ken: "Pirate Bow!" His bow was a longbow, especially made for this kind of fight. He shot water arrows into the sky, and they literally blotted out the sun. The arrows rained down in full swing, each one pelting him as he helplessly tried to shield himself with his blade, but nothing doing. Ken then aimed the bow directly at Delzeiger.

Ken: "HYDRO CANNON!" He pulled back, then fired, releasing a very large blast of water. The water blasted Delzeiger back hundreds of feet right away. I finally turned my Mega Pirate Saber into my signature weapon. The handle for it was as tall as I was. The blade was even bigger. It was one and a half times my size. I had it held up, walking towards Delzeiger as he got up.

Kyle: "What you see here… is my Pirate Zanbatou. What's happening is… your death. And your first… and only… loss."

Delzieger: "HAI-YAH!" He charged at me, and we got into a minor fight with our blades. It wasn't very hard to disarm him. I swung my Zanbatou upwards, knocking the blade out of his hand, then I swung it across his gut, making an even larger gash than I did before. I couldn't believe that this weapon was SO FUCKING BIG, and I was swinging it so effortlessly. It seemed to break the laws of physics… but then again, Power Rangers break physics all the time. Whatever. I'm not complaining. I then swung it down, lighting it on fire, lighting him on fire. I felt like a God. I then spun it around, over my head, making a fire ring over my head.

Kyle: "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" I sent the wave of fire at him, and he yelled in agonizing pain. This is what we all wanted to hear from him, and we were getting it. Finally! After all of that torture and TRYING to hurt him before… we were finally doing so now! It felt so good! The fire then subsided, and he was getting up, trying to recover from all of the damage we just dished out.

Kyle: "It's over. Now… for the most epic FINAL WAVE ever!" I swung the Zanbatou around so that it was positioned like an over-the shoulder cannon.

Kyle: "Pirate Zanbatou! Bazooka Blaster Mode!" The middle of the blade split in half, then opened up to reveal a bazooka barrel, and slots for each of our secret disks. Mine was already installed. I saw my eye patch was already aiming for Delzeiger, and I got the target locked signal. The weapon then began charging. The others changed their weapons back into the Mega Pirate Sabers, then inserted their secret disks into the other four slots, then positioned themselves to be braces for me to work with. The handle then gave me a shooting trigger.

Narration: "MEGA FINAL WAVE!"

Kyle: "Gotta wait until the charge meter says we can fire…"

Ken: "Which should be soon if I'm reading mine correctly."

Jessica: "5… 4…"

John: "3… 2…"

Ashley: "1… 0!"

Kyle: "BLAST BURN!" We then got a beeping noise, and we were forced back into normal Pirate Armada mode, and our sabers and muskets hit the ground in front of us. *End song, followed by a… wom, wom, wooooommmmm….*

Ashley: "I… what just happened?" I pulled up my morpher, which was a Burner Morpher again, noticing it said a time limit had just expired.

Kyle: "I think our Mega Modes were timed…"

Jessica: "WHAT?! That's some bullshit!"

John: "After all the power we just gained? Come on. There had to be a catch to it all."

Ken: "Exactly my thoughts." Delzeiger started laughing now.

Delzeiger: "Timed!? Hahaha! Wow! There's no way! Haha! I thought I was toast just now!" He was hobbling over to his sword, and he picked it up, while we got out sabers and muskets back. He charged for us, seemingly ignoring his own pain. Either this guy had a lot of pain tolerance, or we shouldn't have been playing around so much back there…

John: "Either way… we're going to go down fighting, right?"

Kyle: "Of course. No matter what… We always stick by each other." We charged at him, and we clashed swords again, and were quickly beaten aside again.

Ken: "There's no… way! How can we handle this guy? How long do we have until Mega Mode comes back?" I pulled up my Burner Morpher as John, Jessica and Ashley fired boulders, electric bullets, and wind bullets respectively.

Kyle: "Another half-an-hour. We exerted so much power, it needs to go through the full recharge!"

Ashley: "Really?"

Jessica: "Shit! Wow…"

Kyle: "Don't worry! There's still a way we can use Symbol Power to its full potential!"

Jessica: "And that is?" I pulled out my Red Samurai Ranger Key.

John: "What other choice do we have?"

Ken: "Wait for Mega Mode to recharge?"

Jessica: 'We don't have that kind of time. Might as well go for it."

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "READY!"

Delzeiger: "NOT THIS TIME!"

All of us: "GO GO SAMURAI!" *Start Super Samurai Theme*

Our morphs started with us projecting our Kanji symbols in front of us while in the Samurai training outfits. Our masks then appeared on our faces, and after we were spun around, we got our helmetless outfits. The Spin Swords flew in for us to put in our holsters for them, then the helmet materialized on our faces.

Kyle: "Red Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Ken: "Blue Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Ashley: "Pink Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

John: "Green Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

Jessica: "Yellow Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

All of us: "Power Rangers, Samurai! Rangers together, Samurai forever! Hee-yah!" We each pulled out our Spin Swords, then charged at Delzeiger. All of us got into a slash-and-clash match with him at once. Our Spin Swords still weren't coming at him as hard as before, or as hard as we would have liked. I swung down, and he forced me back with a laser blast, then struck Ken, and kicked Ashley, and when John and Jessica attacked together, they were both speed-slashed, then blasted backwards. We all then got up.

All of us: "Spin Sword! Quintuple Slash! YAH!" We launched all of the colored energy blasts at Delzeiger, and they collided with him. He walked out of the attack as if he felt nothing.

Ken: "Come on! GAH!"

Jessica: "How can this not be working?"

Kyle: "FIRE SMASHER!" I summoned the Fire Smasher, and charged at him, preparing to cut him down. I swung at his midsection, and forced him back with the hit. He flew back a few feet, then I swung the blade down at him again. He blocked it, then kicked me back, forcing me to drop the Fire Smasher.

Ken: "Hydro Bow!" He fired water arrows at him, preventing him from hitting me as I recovered my Fire Smasher. I rolled back, then swung at him, hitting him with another fire attack, knocking him back.

Ashley: "Sky Fan!" She flipped it up and down to get a breeze going, and he was walking against it, trying to get through it, as John came after him.

John: "Forest Spear!" He stabbed Delzeiger in the gut with it, then hurled him back towards the ground. He flipped backwards, then spun it above his head.

John: "Leaf Cyclone!" He sent the leaves at Delzeiger, only to have them cut up.

Jessica: "Earth Slicer!" She tossed a Shuriken at Delzeiger, only to have it deflected, and it flew back. She threw it again, then Ken shot from his Hydro Bow again, and John made another Leaf Cyclone while Ashley sent the wind attacks from the Sky Fan at Delzeiger again. He got hit with all four attacks, and I took the opportunity to use the new Double Disk, and replicate my Fire Smasher, allowing me to have two of them.

Kyle: "Okay. Here goes… HIYAH!" I jumped into the air, raising both Fire Smashers over my head. Once he cleared the way for the next attack, I slammed the Fire Smashers into his arms, forcing him to drop his blade again with blazing glory. He shot lasers at me to attempt to get me off, but I stayed true, and I slashed at him with both Fire Smashers, and stabbed him with both, and blew him backwards. I then charged again, but he dodged my next double strike, and kicked me, forcing me to drop one of them. He retrieved his sword, and kicked me backwards again. Eevryone else then struck him with their Spin Swords to his back, and Ashley used an Air Wave to blow him back. Everyone else helped me up.

John: "You got this buddy?"

Kyle: "I do. Thanks, guys." I smiled at them. I picked up my other Fire Smasher, and got them both ready again.

Ken: "Maybe you should amp yourself up, man."

Kyle: "Yeah… maybe I should. Ken, use this." I handed him my replicated Fire Smasher as I turned my real one into a Spin Sword again.

Delzeiger: "Making a comeback, Ranger?! HAH!"

Kyle: "I think I'd do better with a little white!" I pulled out the Black Box.

Kyle: "Super Samurai Mode!" The Black Box shot out a white robe, then it put itself onto me, and I attached the Black Box to my Spin Sword. I charged ahead, with my blade on fire, preparing to knock out Delzeiger. I hit him dead on with one slash, and I clashed with him. He swung down, then I blocked, and sidestepped, and slashed his arm. He swung back at me as everyone else cam charging at me.

Ken: "FIRE SMASHER! YAH!" He hit the next attack, slamming it all into Delzeiger, knocking him backwards. Once he recovered, he saw Ashley going for him.

Ashley: "Air Wave!" She sent the attack at him again, and he sliced through it, hitting her again.

John: "Forest Vortex!" He struck Delzeiger directly, and jabbed him in the leg, but he was forced off, and kicked back.

Jessica: "Seismic Slash!" She hit Delzeiger in the face, then kicked him in the gut, forcing him back. I then charged at him again.

Kyle: "Super Spin Sword! Ready!" I inserted the Lion Disk into the Black Box, and prepared to take him out.

Kyle: "Super Blazing Strike!" My Spin Sword lit on fire, and I slashed him through the midsection. He keeled over, then got up, and slashed at me with his sword. I cut my way through his attack.

Delzeiger: "You cannot finish me, Red Ranger! Every Zangyack Elite is trained to withstand any attack, and fight, even if he is down to his last breath!"

Kyle: "Figured as much." I pulled the Lion Disk out of the Black Box, and I hurled it towards Ken.

Ken: "What's going on?"

Kyle: "Ken! Cannon Blast Mode!"

Ken: "Got it! Guys! Give me the rest of your disks!" While he inserted the Dragon Disk and Lion Disk, everyone else inserted the Ape, Bear, and Turtle Disks. I pulled out the Bullzooka. I inserted the Super Spin Sword into it, loading the Black Box with the Bullzooka Disk, and making sure both of the weapons were locked together.

Kyle: "Super Bullzooka! Ready!"

Ken: "5-Disc Swordfish Cannon!" I saw Ken loaded up the Swordfish Disc. Good.

Delzeiger: "Two cannons?!"

Ashley; "And there's a lot more firepower where that one came from, Delzeiger!"

Jessica: "No matter how many times you get up…"

John: "We'll just keep knocking your ass down!"

Kyle and Ken: "FIRE!" I launched an image of the Bull Zord while Ken launched an image of the Swordfish Zord. Both lasers smashed into Delzeiger's sword as he blocked them, and they exploded. I then separated the Bullzooka and the Super Spin Sword as Ken got the Fire Smasher ready. Delzeiger again walked out of the smoke, and he launched lasers at us. That assault made me drop the Black Box so I was in normal mode, and Ken lost the replicated Fire Smasher. He then sped up to me, raising his blade over my head.

Delzeiger: "Adios! Red Ranger!"

Ashley: "NO!" She charged ahead, using her Spin Sword to block his blade. She then kicked him in the knee, and slashed him across the chest. I got up, and she hugged me.

Ashley: "Oh, honey… you're safe…"

Kyle: "For now!" I tossed the Black Box to Ken.

Kyle: "Ken! Super Samurai Mode!"

Ken: "What about…" I pulled out the Shark Disc.

Ken: "Oh. Okay. I got ya now." I slapped the disk on, and spun it on the Spin Sword.

Kyle: "Shark Attack Mode!" My Spin Sword was replaced by the Shark Blade, which made a roar at me. My new robes were red and blue, as well.

John: "Cool robes, dude."

Ken: "Super Samurai Mode!" He then obtained the white robes after he slapped the Black Box onto the Spin Sword. I swung the Shark Blade, sending it stretching forward at Delzeiger. He struck it, but to no avail. I then started whipping the Shark Blade around like a whiplash, whipping him around with it. Ken then charged under him after I launched him upwards with one upwards strike.

Ken: "Super Dragon Splash!" He jumped upwards, then slashed straight through Delzeiger's abdomen, and punched him back into the ground. John got the Forest Spear back out, and jabbed it into Delzeiger's back.

John: "Don't think you're getting up that easily, man!" Delzeiger then kicked John off, and tossed the Forest Spear at him,. John dodged it, as Jessica threw the Earth Slicer at him again. He slashed it, sending it off course, then we was blown forward by breezes from the Sky Fan as Ashley kept swiping it at him. He charged at Ashley, which was met with a slash from an elongated Shark Blade, knocking him into the ground again.

Ashley: "Thank you!"

Kyle: "'Twas nothing!" They brought their Spin Swords back, as we charged up all of our swords with our Symbol Power right after Delzeiger landed.

Kyle: "Seibai!" We charged ahead, then slashed at him through his chest multiple times. First, Jessica hit him, and John slashed him, then Ashley did, and Ken slashed through, then I whipped him around for a bit, and did one final slash to knock him back. He hit the ground, but was still not down. He got up, and blasted us. I used the length of the Shark Blade to protect us.

Delzeiger: "There's nothing you Rangers can do! I am a Zangyack Elite! You can't defeat me!"

Kyle: "I still have one more transformation, Delzeiger!"

Delzeiger: "WHAT?!" I slammed the Shiba Fire Disc onto the Shark Blade.

Kyle: "SHOGUN MODE!" I was then morphed into Mega Shark Attack Mode, and a gold version of the Fire Kanji sprouted out of my visor, then I got samurai armor, and large shoulder pands, and new boots on my feet. I stepped on the ground.

Kyle: "Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors!" I pulled out the Mega Blade, and pointed it at Delzeiger.

Delzeiger: "What? Who? What is…"

Kyle: "Shogun Mode. The most powerful Samurai transformation. It is MORE than powerful enough for you!" I charged at him, lighting my blade on fire, and I swung my Mega Blade at him, and he deflected it, but the embers from the attack still hit him. He started to burn up, and I kicked him with the boot, forcing him back. I then jumped up into the air, and slammed the sword into his shoulder. He fell down, and I kicked him back. He slashed at me, then I deflected it, and punched him in the face. He fell back, and got to his feet. I kicked him again, then let loose a fire wave.

Ken: "This is… kinda cool, I guess."

Ashley: "Whoa."

John: "Interesting."

Jessica: "Eh." I then punched him again, knocking him back.

Delzeiger: "This won't… go… unpunished."

Kyle: "Doesn't matter now, does it?" I then pulled out the Bullzooka, and attached the Mega Blade to the bottom of it.

Kyle: "Shogun Spear Transformation!" I made the spear, and I swung it into him, then jabbed Delzeiger in the gut. The flames lit up, and Dezleiger started to spark up. The others then charged in to back me up, and they all slashed him, one at a time. First Ashley, then John, then Jessica, and finally, Ken. Ken's exploded with water energy. I then launched a Bullzooka blast from the Shogun Spear, blowing him back, and making him land in a mountain wall. We regrouped, and demorphed into Pirate Mode. *End Super Samurai theme*

Ashley: "Kyle, let's finish this."

Kyle: 'I wouldn't' agree more, Ash!" We loaded our Pirate Keys into our swords.

Narration: 'FINAL WAVE!"

All of us: "HAAA…."

Delzeiger: "You think this… will… AGH…" He started sparking severely, and was blasting electricity everywhere. Our blades were charged with our Symbol Power energies, exemplifying our Kanji symbols.

All of us: "QUINTUPLE PIRATE SLASH!" We slashed our blades forward, releasing five crescent shaped energy blasts. Mine was on fire, Ken's was watery, Jessica's had sand flowing off of it, John's had leaves coming off of it, and Ashley's had a windy aura. All five hit him, and he finally exploded, after taking all of that punishment.

John: "So much wasted energy…" He fell to his knees.

Ashley: "But we finally killed him…" She followed after him.

Ken: "It's… over…" He then landed on his knees.

Jessica: "Kincius, you did it for once." She fell down, then I laughed a bit, falling to my knees.

Kyle: "It's actually Kincius-Shiba now." Lauren, Ji, Bulk, Spike, and Lexie showed up again, catching up with us.

Lexie: "That was the longest battle you ever had!"

Bulk: "It sure was! God… damn!"

Spike: "Uncle Bulk… finally."

Lauren: "You proved yourselves, Rangers. Even against the most impossible odds, you still manage to pull a victory."

Kyle: "Duh. We're the Pirate Armada. Of course we're gonna save the day."

Ken: "We're always going to give it everything we've got." Jessica crawled over to Ken, then leaned herself against him.

Jessica: "Ken… we did it. I can't believe it."

John: "It took every last bit of energy we had, but we did it…" Lexie helped him up.

Ashley: "Honey!" She jumped me, then forced our helmets up, and started kissing me. We thens taretd making out in front of everyone else.

Ji: "Do they always do this?"

Lexie: "If they get the chance."

John: "You kind of get used to it."

Bulk: "You sure do."

Spike: "Ah… Ashley was so cool in Mia's suit…"

Lauren: "She sure was. Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mike, Mia, and Antonio would have been proud if they could see what just happened today." Ashley stopped kissing me so we could put our helmets back on.

Kyle: "I bet they would be."

Lauren: "'That was golden!' Antonio would say." The purple ray then came down from the sky, and Delzeiger was regrown to giant size.

Delzeiger: "RANGERS! YOU WILL PAY FOR TARNISHING MY REPUTATION!" He shot a laser down at us, blowing each and every one of us back. Bulk and Spike landed on their backs, then rolled themselves to their butts, then looked at themselves, and screamed, then looked towards the camera, screaming, and they ran backwards.

Lauren: "Looks like it's Megazord time…"

Lexie: "Guys! Now!"

Kyle: "On it!" I typed in '5501' on my Burner Morpher, then John lifted up his Wild Force Black Ranger Key.

John: "Lion Zord! We need you, too!" The Wild Force tune was played, then we saw the Animarium appear in the sky, and the Lion Zord hopped down as the GalleonZord came floating in.

Kyle: "Good call! Armada Wild Megazord formation!" The GalleonZord launched out the JetZord and the RacerZord, then the transformation happened as normal for the formation. We all then got into the cockpit.

Jessica: "Looks like we need to go all out from the start! Let's do it!"

All of us: "WILD BLAST!" We launched a barrage of lasers from the shoulder cannons and fist cannons, and the Lion Zord launched a laser blast from his mouth.

Lion Zord: "FIRE!"

Kyle: "GAAAOOO!" The shots pelted Delzeiger as he absorbed the shots with his blade, then we pulled out the Armada Sabers, and jumped, blocking his view of the sun.

All of us, with Lion Zord: "WE WILL NOT LET YOU WIN! DOUBLE SLASH ATTACK!" We fell down, slamming the blades into Delzeiger's blade, and constantly pounding on his sword with both of ours. The Lion Zord began clawing, as well. Delzeiger then slashed his blade forward, blasting all of us backwards. We landed in the building behind us, and were forced through 5 more buildings before finally stopping.

Lion Zord: "Are all of you alright… AGH…" He was struggling to get the Megazord back up.

Kyle: "Well, we're still alive."

Ken: "How did he just take us down like that?"

Jessica: "This… this can't be the end!"

John: "No. You're right."

Ashley: "We're the Power Rangers. This kind of thing shouldn't deter us from winning!"

Lion Zord: "Now that's what I want to hear."

Kyle: "So… now what do we do about this?"

John: "We need… Samurai Power! Kyle, use the Samurai Keys!" My morpher beeped, and I flipped it open. It said our Mega Modes just recharged.

Kyle: "I can do one better. Let's go and finish this f*er!" We pulled out our Samurai Keys, and turned them into the ignition, then the cockpit seemed to be transforming.

Ashley: "I think we go Mega Mode now!"

Kyle: "Exactly my thoughts!" We all typed '0033' into our Morphers, creating Samuraizers again. We then turned them into pen mode, and wrote our Kanji symbols in front of ourselves. The symbols appeared outside the Megazord, too.

Delzeiger: "What?! There's no way! Even your robot can use that power?!"

Ken: "Like always!"

Jessica: "Now!"

All of us, even Lion Zord: "MEGA MODE POWER!" We entered our morphing process for Mega Mode as on the outside, the Megazord also began to change. The Megazord set both of the Armada Sabers into the turbo boosters on the Lion Zord, then the Lion Zord's head, body, back legs, and tail detached from the entire centaur assembly. The front legs remained intact. All three ports in the chest and the arms opened. The back legs transformed and attached themselves in, and the Lion Zord's head attached itself into the chest. The Megazord then removed the Pirate helmet, and the tail transformed into a Samurai Megazord helmet. The Megazord then put it on, and the ports on the legs opened up. The right arm revealed the Sky Symbol. The left arm revealed the Earth Symbol. The right leg revealed the Forest Symbol. The left leg revealed the water symbol, then the Lion Zord's mouth opened up, revealing the Fire Symbol. We then pulled the double-bladed sword off of the Armada Fleet Megazord's back, spinning it around. The mane then opened up, and some traditional Samurai fanfare played. Inside the cockpit, our usual steering wheels transformed into mere pedestals, and the area around us turned into an open meadow filled with floating cherry blossom petals. We then inserted the Mega Pirate Sabers into the pedestals, and the transformation was complete.

All of us: "ARMADA SAMURAI MEGAZORD! WE ARE UNITED!"

Delzeiger: "No… NO! Impossible!"

Kyle: "Okay, guys. We only have a limited amount of time in this form! Let's finish this off right, shall we?!"

Ashley: "Got it!"

John: "Coming right up!"

Ken: "As you say, Captain!"

Jessica: "Let's just DO it already!"

All of us: "Armada Naginata! Let's go!" We spun the blade around, causing fire to build up around the blade.

Delzeiger: "SuGormin! Aid me!" A horde of SuGormin minions then came to help him take us down. Delzeiger charged ahead, and swung his blade at us, as we deflected it, then kicked him, and fired lasers from the left fist cannon. One of them tried to punch us, but we slashed him across the gut, blowing him up before he was ready to hit us. A few of them fired lasers from a distance, and we merely spun the naginata around to absorb the lasers.

Kyle: "Shoulder Cannons! FIRE!" We launched lasers at them, blowing them to bits. We then fired from both of the fist cannons to destroy the last of the SuGormin.

Delzeiger: "This… this should be impossible! WHY CAN'T I WIN?!" He sped at us with his super speed, but we merely caught his blade with ours.

Delzeiger: "Huh?!"

Ken: "Haven't you heard, Delzeiger?"

Jessica: "There's a point when persistence alone, just isn't enough!" We then used the fire breath from the Lion Zord's mouth, blowing Delzeiger back, lighting him on fire. We each then pulled the Mega Pirate Sabers out of the pedestals.

Kyle: "Let's do it!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right!"

All of us: "Armada Naginata Strike!" While we slashed upwards, then downwards with the Mega Pirate Sabers, the Megazord spun it around, slashing him with both ends of the sword, leaving two giant gashes in his shoulders.

Delzeiger: "I refuse to accept defeat! The Zangyack Empire will destroy this planet! Starting with my attack! FINAL STRIKE!" He swung his blade downwards, but we blocked it, then forced his blade back, releasing the shoulder cannons, knocking him back, and releasing his blade.

Kyle: "Oh… and we're not done yet!" I brought out my Mega Fire Disk, attaching it to the Mega Pirate Saber, then spinning it around.

Kyle: "Pirate Zanbatou!" I summoned it from within the cockpit now. I swung it in a circle over my head, then had it across my shoulders as Cloud Strife would do at times. On the outside, the Megazord summoned a Fire Smasher for itself.

John: "Kyle! You just gave it the Fire Armada Smasher!"

Kyle: "Is that so?"

Jessica: "That's what the specs say!"

Ashley: "Let's finish him, then!"

Ken: "I'm all for that!" I raised my Zanbatou upwards, as everyone else raised their Mega Pirate Sabers.

Delzeiger: "Prince Walz Gil… Emperor Zangyack… I've… failed you…"

All of us: "Pirate Samurai Strike!" We swung the blades downwards, both inside the Megazord and out, and straight through Delzieger, cutting him in half. He exploded.

Kyle: "Pirate Rangers… victory is ours!" Ashley jumped me, making me drop my Zanbatou, and she was making out with me again.

Ashley: "What leadership! What power…" We continued to smooch again. Ken and Jessica hugged, and once Lexie let herself in, her and John were smooching as well. I felt like I was such a good leader today.

Later… (at the Applebee's Bulk and Spike directed us to…)

Kyle (Jack): "Cheers, mate!" We clanged our glasses together, then I was drinking my rum, as everyone else had either a pop, or water in Ashley and John's case, or tea, in Lauren and Ji's case.

Ji: "I was amazed by your prowess with the new Samurai Megazord you all seemed to make. It was a wonderful sight."

Bulk: "Yeah! Who knew Pirates and Samurai could work so well together?"

Spike: "Yeah, Uncle Bulk! Pirates and Samurai!"

Lexie: "Of course… if John wasn't there, you all would be toast."

Jessica: "Bullshit. If KEN wasn't there, we'd be toast."

Ashley: 'Both of you are wrong, girls. If my hot captain boyfriend wasn't there, we'd be toast."

Kyle (Jack): "Ladies! Ladies… there's enough of us male pirates to go 'round! Am I right, John and Ken?"

John: "Of course."

Ken: "Sure… Whatever."

Lauren: "Thanks for treating us to dinner, Kyle."

Kyle: "Least I can do for my new adoptive sister."

Lauren: "Honorary. Not adopted."

Kyle: "Close enough! We totally owned that guy once we got the Megazord up and running!"

Ken: "Armada Samurai Megazord. That kind of power… it was so overwhelming."

Jessica: "But it's a welcome addition. We needed that kind of firepower!"

John: "We sure did. Without it… sheesh, we'd better watch out…"

Ashley: "And because of the Mega Mode's time limit, we have to watch ourselves. In both Ranger and Megazord mode."

Lauren: "I assume it's because it amplifies your powers so much that it has a time limit. How much is it?"

Kyle: "Ten minutes. So if we're going to use it, we'll need to work fast."

Lexie: "So… what lies in store for us later?"

Ji: "I suppose it is up to fate to decide. But for now, let us eat this meal that Kyle so graciously paid for."

All of us: "CHOW DOWN!"

The End…

Next time… on Power Rangers Pirate Armada…

Ashley and John's butler, Alfred, escapes to Earth with some very valuable information that the Zangyack want under lock-and-key. What could this info be? Can Ashley safely escort him back to the GalleonZord so that John and Navi can see what's up with the files? Find out next time, on Power Rangers, Pirate Armada!


	14. The Delivery from the Butler

Power Rangers Pirate Armada!

Chapter 13: A Delivery from the Butler.

Log Entry: Ashley and Kyle, Pirate Rangers Pink and Red.

Ashley's POV

Hello all. This is Ashley, taking the wheel for this very important entry now. It showed us our next objective. What this is… you'll see.

Ashley: "What did Kyle need me to get?" Kyle had given me a grocery list of things he needed me to pick up at the grocery store.

Ashley: "I think I need to get more paprika, maybe some nutmeg… OH! I think I need some cheese! Kyle will hate it if I don't get cheese! Plus, we need it for my custom-made pizza tonight!" I took off for the Whole-Foods Market. After all, only the best for this crew! Lexie was going to join us, too, so I needed to buy extra! As soon as I walked in, I searched the aisles for the supplies I needed, after all, there were no Terra Venture General Stores here on Earth. I had walked into the spices aisle when I saw that a suspicious figure was following me. I continued on as normal, proceeding to pick up the stuff while keeping a very close eye on this man. He followed me as I continued to shop as well. There was going to be no way that this guy was going to steal MY money. Coming from the princess, I know. Unlike many other princesses, though, I can kick some butt. (Cue smiley face.)

Ashley: "Okay, overcoat man… I'm ready for ya." After proceeding to the checkout counter, I turned my eyes to face his. I still couldn't tell who he was, but his brown overcoat was very large for him. His fedora was also rather large. His sunglasses also covered his eyes. If he's some New York Mafia guy trying to get his hooks into the Pirate Armada, he can forget it! This actually reminds me of a few days ago.

Flashback… (Almost immediately after leaving Lauren for the ship…)

Cops: "Freeze!" We turned our eyes out, seeing some gang members running from the cops. The cops were shooting at them.

Kyle (Jack): "The Mafia, mate?"

Jessica: "Looks like it, Kincius."

Ken: "As usual, time to take out the trash."

John: 'And taking them out is always easier to do than beating a Zangyack horde."

Ashley: "Right." We pulled out our Muskets, shooting bullets at them. They stopped in their tracks.

Mafia dude: "Hey, Vinny! It's them Pirate Rangers!"

Vinny: "Of all the crap… Run!" They ran in another direction.

John: "Captain?"

Kyle: "Go ahead, Johnny." He stepped on the ground, sending a fault line at them. When it stopped, it shot up a rock wall right in front of them.

Mafia dude: "Rock wall?"

Vinny: "Run around it, dumbshit!" It was then that I flew above them, and started hovering over their heads.

Ashley: "I wouldn't if I were you, crooks!"

Kyle (Fake Mafia accent): "I'd listen to the lady if I was you's guys." They fired at Kyle, but he had a force field put in front of him as they were all shocked by lightning coming from behind them. They got up after they fell down, seeing Jessica's hands glow.

Vinny: "RUN! They're too tough!" I blew at them, and they flew into John's grip. He slammed them into the ground face first, as Ken splashed them in the faces to wake them up.

Ken: "Yo." He smirked at them. John tossed them to Kyle, as he threw fireballs onto them. They're overcoats started burning.

Mafia dude: 'Vinny! It burns!"

Kyle: "It should. Now, turn over whatever the fuck it was you were stealing, or I'll keep it on."

Vinny: "Make us, asshole!"

Kyle: "So be it, assmunch." He snapped his fingers, and then the fire was burning hotter. They were kneeling on the ground after a few minutes.

Cop 1: "Thanks, Pirate Rangers. You know, it's hard to believe you're pirates sometimes."

Ken: "We get that all the time, officer."

Vinny: "Here!" He gave Jessica the stolen money, which was not burned, miraculously. Yep. I don't know why. Jessica tossed it to them.

Jessica: "They're all yours." I smiled as the burned crooks were escorted away, slowly losing the fire they had on them.

John: "Happy they handed it over before you burned them to death this time."

Kyle: "The Mafia is just like the Zangyack, but they're humans. Much easier to deal with."

Ken: "Clearly."

Ashley: "Wanna go home?"

Kyle: "Okay. Then we can get down and-" I covered his mouth.

End Flashback

Ashley: "SO, yeah. Damn Mafia guys…" I ran the last products through the checkout, then watched behind me as the overcoat guy kept following me. As soon as we left the store, he grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed his arm, then performed a suplex, slamming him on his belly, aiming my Power Musket at him.

Ashley: "Nice try, dirtbag! Take off that hat and those glasses!" He was getting up while moaning.

Ashley: "Stay down!" he stayed down, doing as I said. He revealed his face. He was a balding man with white hair. He even removed his overcoat, revealing a butler's outfit.

Ashley: "Alfred?! Oh God… I'm so sorry."

Alfred: "Understandable, Ms. Brunk. I looked mysterious to you-"

Ashley: "You're in the Mafia?"

Alfred: "Heavens no! Ms. Brunk, I came here to inform you of some very important Zangyack intel."

Ashley: "Go on." Kyle would want to hear this, for sure.

Alfred: "I have the whereabouts of certain… tools you use."

Ashley: "Tools?" He gestured for a key from his pocket. He even pulled out his chauffeur keys he carried around, in case our normal chauffeur took a day off or was sick.

Ashley: "Ranger Keys?!"

Alfred: "Quiet down! The Zangyack are still after me!"

Ashley: "Sorry…"

Alfred: "I apologize. But we must make our way back to your ship."

Ashley: "Right. I'll protect you."

Alfred: "Thank you." I lifted up off the ground, floating in front of him.

Alfred: "By jove! Ashley, you can fly! Is this the ability of a Power Ranger?"

Ashley: "You bet, Alfred. I'll make my way over to the ship now. We're not too far from them. Hopefully, the Zangyacks that are after you fail to get you."

Alfred: "I sincerely hope so, Miss Brunk." I grabbed him, then we flew towards the GalleonZord, and we prepared to pass on this news to Kyle. He'll be so pleased to hear that there are other Ranger Keys. I just know it! They could be anybody's, I suppose. Lexie says we're missing many keys, but I don't think we're missing that many.

Alfred: "So… Master Kincius is..?"

Ashley: "He's my hot captain boyfriend! And his last name is Kincius-Shiba now. Something about being adopted into the Shiba family when we met the female Red Samurai Ranger."

Alfred: "Of course, Ms. Brunk." We were suddenly getting shot at now.

Ashley: "AGH!"

Alfred: "The Zangyack! They found us!" I turned my head, seeing some SuGormin, in flight mode, of course, heading our way.

Ashley: "Goddamn it…" I pulled out my Power Musket, and started to shoot at them. The SuGormin fired their lasers at me again, as I kept shooting wind bullets at them.

Alfred: "You can channel your powers into your weapons?"

Ashley: "Pretty much, yeah. We've been able to do that since we first started to gather the Grand Powers of the Power Rangers."

Alfred: "Interesting. Any ideas which ones are coming next?"

Ashley: "Not really. EEK!" I dodged some more shots, then shot a Rhino bullet at them. The shot sent them off course.

Ashley: "Maybe it would be easier if we got to the ground! We won't be as obvious!"

Alfred: "Good idea!" I lowered myself down to the ground, and saw that Gormin were coming after us now.

Ashley: "Crap!"

Alfred: "As you can see…"

Ashley: "They tracked you down!" This was so not good! Plus, I still had the groceries in tow. I looked into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred: "Ms. Brunk?" I thrusted the groceries into his hands.

Alfred: "What are you…?" I pulled out my morpher and Ranger Key.

Ashley: "Pirate Power! Transform!" I turned the key in, and it instantly launched out energy projections of the three letter X's and one V. The first X became a black jumpsuit, the second X became my colored Pirate outfit and the V became my helmet while the last X became the logo on my helmet.

Alfred got a good look at me as I pulled my Pirate Saber and Power Musket out.

Alfred: "I see why you're called the Pirate Rangers now. It's clear to me."

Ashley: "Good. Give me a second. I have to make a call." I pulled out my Burner Morpher again, and called Kyle's morpher. The Gormin were starting to close in fast, though.

Kyle: "Hey, Ashley! How's things?"

Ashley: "Hon, I need to arrange a pickup. The Zangyacks are closing in on me, and Alfred's here!"

Kyle: "The butler guy's on Earth?"

Ashley: "Precisely! He has Zangyack intel we need!"

Kyle: "Okay! I'll grab everyone else and head out to get Alfred, then. Does he still have that eyepatch?"

Ashley: "Yes, he does."

Kyle: "No problem! Just hold them off until the rest of us get there!" The Gormin started to fire at us now.

Ashley: "Typhoon Boom! Wind!" I clapped both of my hands together, unleashing a wind field that blasted the grenades back at them, blowing them all up.

Ashley: "Good. Do it! I'll see you in a bit!" I hung up.

Ashley: "Alfred, everyone else will pick you up. Take the groceries with you, okay?"

Alfred: "Understood, Miss Brunk." He ran behind me while more reinforcements came.

Ashley: "I needed him gone so I could fight these guys unhindered… Rhino Charge!" I put my Pirate Saber in front of me while charging straight forward. An energy field developed around me, then made an energy rhino. I stampeded through all of them, then made it explode, blowing all of them away, then I charged up my Pirate Saber.

Ashley: "Pirate Saber! Air Wave! HIYAH!" I spun around, then created a tornado around myself, and launched all of the surrounding Gormin up. I then shot bullets from my Musket, shooting down the ones that had stayed on the ground while all the ones that were launched landed on the ground. I charged forward, slicing through more of the Gormin, then I kicked another one who tried to ambush me, and I punched another one that had charged at me, and I delivered a roundhouse kick to yet another one that decided to charge me down. The SuGormin from the sky started to divebomb at me. I dodged them while firing back as they missed. I hit all three of them, and they hit the ground, then exploded.

Monster: "Enough!" I saw a green monster covered with a giant blue clam shell walk in on me.

Monster: "Who... Oh. The Pink Ranger. I was hoping for at least the Blue one."

Ashley: "Got a problem with that, mollusk-head?"

Monster: "Where's that bald human with the eyepatch?" Maybe I should've let him keep his overcoat on… dang it.

Ashley: "I'm not telling you, pal! If you want him, you have to go through me first!"

Monster: "Very well then! Gormin! SuGormin! ATTACK with me!" The monster went into his shell, and rolled at me. I jumped into the air to dodge, and I shot rhino bullets at his shell as the Gormin and SuGormin fired back at me. The bullets bounced off of his shell, as he rolled back at me, then jumped. He rammed into me, knocking me into the wall behind me. The SuGormin came at me again as I jumped away, and fired wind bullets at them. They exploded on impact. I then got to the ground as the clam shell rolled at me again.

Ashley: "OOOOO…." I got on all fours, and started getting a Rhino Spirit Aura around me. I charged ahead, and we both rammed each other at the same time. He bounced back, as I landed back on my feet after flipping backwards.

Monster: "Not bad, human. Your head is harder than I first thought."

Ashley: "Let's go for a harder head." I touched the tip of my blade, then covered myself in metallic armor, and charged at him again. He retracted back into his shell to roll at me. I jumed, swinging my Pirate Saber into his shell, knocking him backwards again. The SuGormin shot at me, but their lasers bounced off of my armor.

Ashley: "Too bad, minions. HIYAH!" I charged back at them, preparing for them to try and slash at me again, and the Gormin tried to whack me with their sticks again. I smacked one with my elbow, then slashed another one in half. I then slammed my foot on the ground, forcing the Gormin and SuGormin surrounding me into the air, and I spun around, creating a tornado, blasting them all around the area, and they exploded when they landed.

Ashley: "When will you learn that we're too powerful for those small fry?!"

Monster: "I am Zaggar! The Zangyacks sent me to get that human."

Ashley: "Not gonna happen, broski."

Zaggar: "We shall see, Ranger!" I pulled out my Ancient Ranger Key, and de-armored myself.

Ashley: "It's Morphin' Time!" I turned the key into my Burner Morpher, then the morphing sequence started.

Ashley: "Ancient Ranger 4! Pink!" I got a pink suit, with 4 golden stripes on the front of my outfit, and a red cape, and my helmet appeared, then obtained a 4 and a heart-shaped visor.

Ashley: "YES! Pink Ancient Ranger!" I posed for them, and the SuGormin fired lasers at me.

Ashley: "Oh please! Pink Mirror Mode!" I pulled a mirror from my utility belt, and aimed it at them. The lasers bounced off of my mirror, into them. They bounced back as I jumped up, and gave one of them a jump kick, then threw cards at them. They exploded, scattering more of the SuGormin around.

Ashley: "Too easy!"

Zaggar: "Try this on for size!" He rolled out at me as I flipped over him, then threw more cards, and they detonated around him, but only launched him up into me.

Ashley: "GAH!" The hit was pretty hard, and I fell to my belly. Zaggar then landed on top of me, and rolled off.

Zaggar: "Nice try, Pinkie! But it seems you can't handle me!" He laughed, and I clobbered him in the face as he laughed. I then kicked him off as I threw more cards at him, blowing him up again. He flew upwards, landing on his butt. I then kneed him in the face, and elbowed him on top of the head.

Ashley: "Can't handle you, hmm?" I said, laughing in his face. I then punted him when he tried to bowl me over, bowling over some Gormin and SuGormin instead.

Ashley: "Where'd Alfred go?" I looked for him, then found him running from more Gormin.

Ashley: "Oh great…" I pulled out my Megaforce Pink Key.

Ashley: "It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!" I morphed, losing my Ancient Ranger form, Then backflipping, gaining the Megaforce outfit, and a bird ate my head, making my helmet.

Ashley: "Megaforce… PINK!" I came out of it, then charged for them, pullng out my Mega Blaster, shooting them down.

Alfred: "Thanks!" I saw he wasn't doing very well with the groceries, but I pulled my Gosei Morpher out, putting in a card.

Ashley: "Windrive!" I used it to teleport us to the top of a building.

Alfred: "You can be multiple rangers? Your outfit's different!" I nodded.

Ashley: "You should be safe here for now, Alfred. I'll transmit the coordinates to Kyle and the others." I pulled my Burner Morpher back out, and sent a beacon to Alfred's coordinates.

Ashley: "Wait here. I'll keep the Zangyack from coming up here." I got my Ultra Mode card out, slamming the card into my Gosei Morpher.

Ashley: "Ultra Mode! Activate!" I jumped off, grabbing the Ultra Sword, putting the Ultra Zord inside of it, and getting golden chest armor with the Phoenix Zord's head on the front. I then sprouted wings to fly, and went back towards Zaggar.

Ashley: "This should be more fitting to fight you! Ultra Twistornado!" The blast I shot from the bottom of my Ultra Sword scattered the Gormin and SuGormin around, and rattled Zaggar.

Ashley: "Wind Power! Ultra Megaforce Pink Ranger!" I posed for him, showing off the Ultra Sword.

Zaggar: "That won't scare me!" he rolled for me again.

Ashley: "Wanna bet, mollusk breath?! Ultra Wind Slash!" I charged forward, and we collided with each other, resulting in a standoff. We waited for one another to fall, and Zaggar lost his footing, landing on his knee.

Ashley: "Ultra Mega Mode too much for you?" I got up, trotting towards him.

Zaggar: "Tactical retreat!" He teleported as I tried to shoot him with the Mega Blaster.

Ashley: "Oh damn! Missed!" I turned off the Ultra Mode, then reverted to human. My Burner Morpher rang, and I picked it up.

John: "Hi, Ash! We got Alfred!" I then heard a foghorn blare in the sky, and saw the GalleonZord floating above Alfred's location. I flew up by myself, then landed in the main room, where everyone else already was. Even Lexie was here today.

Lexie: 'Hi, Ashley! I moved in yesterday! Isn't that great?"

Ashley: 'You bet, Lexie!" We hugged each other.

Lexie: 'Now I'm a permanent member of the Pirate Armada! It feels so good!"

John: "Welcome back, Alfred."

Alfred: "Master Brunk. Pleasure to see you after such a long time."

Ashley: "I'll make you something to munch on."

Alfred: "You can cook, Ms. Brunk?"

Ashley: "Yes! Everyone loves it!"

Kyle: "Nah. I'll let Lexie make him something for now. Ash, you probably need a breather. Was that guy hard?"

Ashley: 'Not really. He ran away as soon as I went Ultra Megaforce Pink."

Ken: "Ha! Coward!" Ken walked out from his room, smiling. He looked like he'd been working out for a bit, too. He was sweating.

Jessica: "Yeah… I bet." She came up immediately after him. I suppose they were training together.

Kyle: "Hi, Alfred!"

Alfred: "Master Kincius-Shiba, I presume." I wish he wasn't always so smug with Kyle, but ever since that drumming accident, he refuses to talk to Kyle in a neutral tone.

Kyle: "Ashley told you I legally changed my last name?"

Alfred: "Precisely."

Ken: "How's life been treating you?"

Alfred: "Fairly well, Master Barnes, considering…"

John: "Considering what?"

Alfred: "Considering that the Zangyack have been after me since I escaped their prison."

Ashley: "Prison?! My parents! Oh no…" We left them completely unprotected! No!

Alfred: "Mister and Mistress Brunk are just fine, Ms. Brunk, they are helping rally the troops on Terra Venture as we speak."

Jessica: "Yeah, they are the biggest players in Terra Venture. Well, in terms of cash, anyway. They practically run the city."

Alfred: "That is correct, Miss Waters."

Kyle: "So…"

Lexie: "I made pocky!" She gave us all pocky, but handed most of it to Alfred.

Alfred: "Thanks you, miss…"

Lexie: "I'm Lexie."

Alfred: "Thank you, Miss Lexie." He ate the pocky with us.

Alfred: "As I was saying, I have Zangyack intel."

Ken: "Zangyack Intel, eh? On what?"

Alfred: "Ranger Keys."

Lexie: "O… M… G! I TOLD you all we were missing some keys! I TOLD YOU!" We freaked out.

Kyle: "MISSING KEYS?!"

John: "Which ones are we missing?"

Alfred: "This flash drive will say what keys you're missing." He pulled out a flash drive from his coat pocket.

Jessica: "Let's check it out, then." John inserted the flash drive into our computer's USB port, and went into the file labeled 'Ranger Keys.'

Kyle: "Open it, John." John nodded, and opened the file. It showed us about 25 keys.

Ken: "Ooh."

Ashley: "Nice!"

John: "Lexie, who are they?"

Lexie: "The Mighty Morphin' Green and White Rangers, the Gold Zeo Ranger, the Silver Space Ranger, the Lightspeed Titanium Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Green Samurai Ninja Storm Ranger, the DinoThunder White Ranger, the S.P.D. Omega Ranger, the Mystic Force Solaris Knight, The Overdrive Mercury Ranger, The RPM Ranger Operator Series Gold and Silver units, the Gold Samurai Ranger, and the Robo Knight from Megaforce. That's all of it!" She smiled triumphantly.

Kyle: "Wow! Yes! If we get these, our powers will be multiplied even further! And Ashley will have a spot in our DinoThunder change sequence!"

Ashley: "I sure will! Yah!" I couldn't wait to recover these keys!

Jessica: "Does it say where they are?" She bit into her pocky.

John: "Hmm… let me scroll down a bit…" He proceeded to do so, as Navi flew in.

Navi: 'Hey, guys!" She looked at Alfred.

Alfred: "What is that?"

Navi: "I'm Navi, their bird that tells them where the Grand Powers of all the Power Ranger teams are!"

Lexie: "I then interpret said predictions so they can lead us to another team member, they pass the test, and the power is then added to the Morphing Grid."

Alfred: "Interesting method. No wonder Ms. Brunk displayed such powers in her fight against Zaggar."

Ken: "Zaggar?"

Ashley: "He was the monster that was chasing Alfred. I stopped him for the time being, but who knows when he'll come back to recover the flash drive? It's important information for the Zangyacks."

John: "And the file doesn't say who has… wait! It does."

Kyle: "Who has them?"

John: "Someone named Basco to Jolokia." Kyle then gasped, and looked clearly spooked. He even hesitated to take breaths.

Ashley: "Honey?"

Kyle: "N… no… Impossible…" He raised his hands up slowly.

John: "He's from the Zangyack shipping company, in Division B. All further data has been redacted."

Kyle: "I… I thought I…"

Ken: "Little brother?"

Alfred: "Are you quite alright, Master Kincius-Shiba?" He sounded visibly worried for Kyle, which caught me by surprise.

Kyle: "I… I… I need to be alone!" He ran away from us.

Ashley: "Honey!" I was about to run for him, when Ken put his hand on my shoulder.

Ashley: "Ken!"

Ken: "He's clearly mentally distressed. I'll take over for now until he recovers. It shouldn't take too long."

Jessica: "He'll get over it somehow. Hopefully before that Zangyack guy comes back."

John: "Should I try to… un-redact the rest of this file, Ken?"

Ken: "Yes. Get as much info as you can." John got back to work as Navi flew back to John.

Lexie: "Let me help!"

John: "You can help by getting me a glass of water. I may be here a while."

Alfred: "I shall arrange lunch for today, if Ms. Brunk won't mind."

Ashley: "You can help me, Alfred."

Alfred: "Then I shall." We headed to the kitchen.

Navi: "I'll monitor the files." Kyle left the room.

Kyle: "I'm going out. Ken, you're in charge of operations until I get back."

Ken: "Got it, bro." Kyle ran out as I entered the kitchen with Alfred.

Alfred: "What do you wish to make?"

Ashley: "I… I don't know yet. Can we think on it?"

Alfred: "We shall make some pork cutlets, perhaps?"

Ashley: "That sounds nice, Alfred. Thank you." Alfred turned on the top of the oven as I started to gather the ingredients.

Kyle's POV.

No… Basco's shipping company is still in operation? I thought I made him bankrupt… after that last illegal weapons shipment… How?! I was currently aimlessly walking through the city to attempt to clear my head. There was no way that he was still working. Why did the Zangyacks bother to give him the other keys? He should have been a bankrupt, down on his luck human that didn't deserve their attention…

Kyle: "Impossible… I… don't understand… at all. How could they…" I wandered into a bar, and sat at the stools.

Bartender: "The Red Pirate Ranger. Been a while since you've been here." He smirked at me.

Kyle: "Give me a margarita. Strongest you can."

Bartender: "I shouldn't be serving you, kid, but since you save our city on a regular basis, I'll give you one. On the house." He made me a margarita, and slid it to me.

Kyle: "Thank you." I drunk it fast, and burped.

Bartender: "Fast drinker. I like that."

Kyle: "Hit me again. Hard."

Bartender: "Bloody Mary, perhaps?"

Kyle: "You bet your ass."

Bartender: "Comin' right up!" He slid it to me again, and I drunk it very fast again.

Bartender: "You do realize that you'll have to pay extra for being underage and not telling the police, right?"

Kyle: "I don't give a shit. I want to get hammered." I shoved more of it down my throat, and burped loudly, again. I attracted the attention of someone else.

Voice: 'Kyle?" I looked to him.

Kyle: "Bulk? What are you doing?" He walked to me, and I looked at him.

Bulk: "I come here if I have a little cash to spare. Can I sit here?"

Kyle: "Go ahead. We're friends. You don't need to ask me."

Bulk: "If you insist." He sat down in the stool next to me.

Kyle: "How're things with Spike?"

Bulk: "Spike's just fine. He's cleaning our apartment right now."

Kyle: "Good. Hey, barkeep! Another Bloody Mary!"

Bartender: "Of course." He slid me yet another, and I yet again chugged it down.

Kyle: "BURP! Oooh…"

Bulk: "You don't sound very well? Relationship troubles?"

Kyle: "N-no. I… I'm… something from my past may resurface soon. I'm a little scared."

Bulk: "So, you're trying to forget about it by drinking alcoholic beverages?"

Kyle: "Yes. I am." Bulk looked at me worriedly, then slung his arm over me.

Bulk: "Drinking won't solve it, Kyle."

Kyle: "I don't care."

Bulk: "Wanna talk about it?"

Kyle: "If you promise not to tell anyone else. Especially Ash or Lexie."

Bulk: "By my Samurai Code of Honor, your secret is safe with me." I chuckled. I was slid another Bloody Mary.

Bartender: "You good with that?"

Kyle: "Yeah." I smiled, chugging a bit more.

Kyle: "Oooh…"

Bulk: 'Where does this tale of dark origin begin?"

Kyle: "It all started about… 3 years ago. I wanted to get Ashley this extremely expensive gift from the jewelry store. It was pure 100% obsidian ring. It cost about 10 million credits. That's Terra Venture Money."

Bulk: "I understand. I've worked a space bar once before myself, before I moved back to Earth."

Kyle: "Cool. Maybe I could have gotten free drinks from ya. Under the table, of course." Bulk nodded.

Kyle: "I was looking for work, but no one would hire me. Probably because I looked inexperienced."

Bulk: "Understandable."

Kyle: "Anyway, that's when I met him. Basco to Jolokia."

Bulk: "Basco?!"

Kyle: "Heard of the man, huh?"

Bulk: "Yes. Keep going."

Kyle: "Basco hired me as a part of his crew. He said he was looking for young laborers, and would pay them generously, provided we stayed hush-hush about our work."

Flashback…

I had gone into an interview, with Basco. He was a tall man, being human. He had long black hair, about as long as Ashley's hair at the time, also sporting a beard and a mustache. He wore a red sparkling business suit that almost looked like a Pirate jacket. Under it was a white poofy shirt, similar to George Washington's. He was also similar in appearance to Willie from Duck Dynasty.

Basco: "So, Kyle, are you willing to become a part of the to Jolokia Shipping Company?"

Kyle: "You bet'cha!" He smiled.

Basco: "You'll do everything I say, regardless of the danger?"

Kyle: "What I'm working for… is worth it, sir."

Basco: "I like the way you think. If you don't mind me asking, what ARE you working towards?"

Kyle: "A very expensive birthday present for my girlfriend, sir."

Basco: "And you think working for me will get it for you?"

Kyle: "Yes. You don't understand the value of this gift. But I am willing to help you in any way I can to do so."

Basco: "You must really love this girl."

Kyle: "You have no idea, Mr. to Jolokia."

Basco: "Please, call me Basco. Or boss. Sir if you must."

Kyle: "Got it, boss."

Basco: "You're hired, Kyle Kincius." We shook hands.

Basco: "You start tomorrow. Be here at 6:00 AM sharp. Any later, and you'll miss out on some details."

Kyle: "Got it."

End flashback.

Kyle: "He seemed genuine, and he was a pretty cool guy to hang around."

Bulk: "Yeah. Hardly seems possible to be scared of him."

Kyle: "Oh, you'd be sorely wrong."

Bulk: "Hmm?" I drunk more of my Bloody Mary.

Kyle: "BURP! Anyway… that's when we got our first job."

Flashback….

Basco: "Fire! Show no mercy!" We were stealing shipments to a secure weapons factory in Aquitar. The Aquitians were attacking us, trying to recover the stolen mind amplifiers to control the Battle Borgs of the Alien Rangers at the time.

Kyle: "I'm giving it all I got, Basco!" I fired from a laser gun I was supplied. I was actually a good marksman at the time, the best of his crew, he told me. I knocked out the Aquitians, one per blast. The others were haphazardly firing, managing to hit one once every 10 or 20 shots.

Basco: "Come on, Moltor! Push that box!" Moltor was one of our larger crewmates, in charge of lifting of heavy boxes if a group of us couldn't move a shipment easily, and he was usually utilized because of the scale of our thefts. Moltor was a 30 foot tall being, who was covered in rocks and motlen magma. He was able to control what he burned, though, and was extremely lethal. He wasn't very bright, though, as was expected, but he was obedient.

Moltor: "Yes, boss!" He was carrying the boxes effortlessly.

Basco: "Sally! Give 'em the Sonic Blast!" Sally was a monkey that always accompanied us. She was half Basco's size, but was a huge help, always because of her sonic cymbals. She faced the Aquitians, then slammed her cymbals together, blasting the Aquitians away. I, and two other aliens armed with laser rifles, kept blasting to further deter the Aquitian police force.

Kyle: "Got 'em!" The Alien Rangers had then come out of nowhere.

Kyle: "Shit! The Alien Rangers are here!"

Basco: "No worries. Sally! Summon Aquarius! Make him huge!"

Sally: "Got it, boss!" She opened the dial on her chest, sending out a large mass of water, the size of a Megazord. It formed into a humanoid shape, and sent down hydro blasts.

Kyle: "Yes! Nice job, Sally!"

Sally: "Thanks for the compliment, Kyle!" I nodded.

Kyle: "You're welcome." Sally had a small crush on me, but I think she was more attracted to Basco.

Aquarius: "RAAGH! Rangers!"

Delphine: "Summon the other four Battle Borgs for now, Rangers! I'll be there momentarily!"

Aurico, Cestro, Tideus, and Corcus: "Right! Power of Water, Power of Light! We summon the Battle Borgs!" The Red, Yellow, Black, and Blue Battle Borgs appeared, and they fought Aquarius as she closed in on me and Sally. She leapt at us, and struck Sally, but she dodged, and smacked Delphine with her cymbals, as I shot her. She fell back.

Alien 1: "We're almost to the ship! Open the door!" The other alien brought up a remote, and hit a red button, opening our ship, the Free Joker.

Alien 2: "It's open!"

Moltor: "Easy job!"

Basco: "Keep them back, boys!"

Kyle: "Yes sir!" At the time, I had no qualms with helping him, because getting that gift seemed to be more important than the consequences. I continued to shoot at Delphine, but she struck at Sally, knocking her back.

Basco: "Hey!" He pulled out his pistol, and shot at Delphine, but Delphine dodged it, then kicked me. I back-flipped after getting hit, then kicked her back. I stopped, and Sally ran back with the other two aliens and Basco. Moltor got to the ship as the rest of them ran in.

Basco: "Kyle! Get back on!"

Delphine: "Halt!"

Kyle: "Take off! I'll find a way back!" I jumped at Delphine, and we started to exchange punches and kicks.

Sally: "Kyle!"

Basco: "He'll find a way back! I know our Kyle. He always finds ways out of sticky situations."

Sally: 'And if he doesn't?"

Basco: "He'll be missed." The doors started to close as I used my rifle as a club/shooting weapon to keep Delphine at bay.

Delphine: "Why are you helping that criminal?!" She kicked me back, but I ducked under it, then swung her to the ground.

Kyle: "I've got too much on the line to back down now!" She swung her Aquitian Saber at me as we clashed at melee range with our weapons.

Delphine: "What do you have on the line? Maybe I can help you!"

Kyle: "Trust me. You'd arrest me anyway!" I roundhouse kicked her, and she ducked under, then grabbed my leg, and kicked me right at the joint where my leg and my waist met.

Kyle: 'AGH…" I keeled over, grabbing at my limb, dropping my laser rifle. Delphine then pointed her saber at my forehead.

Delphine: "Turn yourself in, and I may give you a lighter sentence. I can sense your motives are pure, but this is the wrong way to go about it. I can help you achieve it, but you will need to follow my lead."

Kyle: "No… You'll have to catch me dead!" I rose up, and gave her a straight jab to the face. She recoiled, then I slammed her down with both of my fists. I picked the rifle back up, then charged for the escape pods. I had to shoot down more Aquitians on the way, but I made it to a pod.

Kyle: "Okay, how do you turn this on…" I found the start button, and the pod launched, transforming into a flight mode once I made it out. I took off for the Free Joker, and hailed the command room. Basco's face appeared on my communications panel.

Basco: "I knew you'd make it, Kyle. How'd you get away from the White Alien Ranger like that?"

Kyle: "I… fought back. Simple as that." I smirked to him.

Basco: "Ha! That's my boy!" He opened the ship's re-docking door, and I flew in, landing the Aquitian escape pod. Once the doors closed, and I noticed the oxygen was turned back on. I left, then saw Sally immediately greet me once I left the ship.

Sally: "Kyle!" She jumped me, knocking me over.

Kyle: "Yeah! I missed you, too." I smiled.

Basco: "That's my boy. For that, I'll give you a bigger cut of the profits than I was originally going to give you." I smirked.

Kyle: 'That's why you hired me, Basco." Sally got off of me, and I walked up to Basco, shaking his hand. Moltor walked in, and gave me an approving smile. The other two aliens gave me emotionless stares.

End Flashback.

Bulk: "You were his best soldier?"

Kyle: "More like his best grunt. I was third-in-command. Sally was second. If they were both busy with something, I'd take over the operation. We stole plenty of things. That's why I was never too against stealing things when we became Rangers. That's also why I'm so good with a sword and a gun."

Bulk: "Amazing!"

Kyle: "You bet." I drunk the last of my Bloody Mary, and belched.

Bulk: "Bartender! Another margarita!"

Bartender: "Okay." He gave one to both me and Bulk.

Kyle: "Thanks." I smiled. Bulk looked to me.

Bulk: "Be careful how much you drink, Kyle."

Kyle: "You'll drive me home, right?"

Bulk: "In that case, this'll be my last drink for tonight."

Kyle: "Where was I…?"

Bulk: "When'd you quit?"

Kyle: "I was going to quit the to Jolokia Shipping Company once I got enough money for Ashley's obsidian ring, but…" I took a deep breath.

Flashback…

I walked up to Basco.

Basco: "What'd you want to talk to me about, Kyle?"

Kyle: "I made the money I needed for the ring I was going to get my girlfriend."

Basco: "Just in time for her birthday, too, eh, pal?"

Kyle: "I just wanted to say thank you."

Basco: "Don't thank me, Kyle. I just gave you an opportunity. You proved yourself as a good marksman for me."

Kyle: "Thanks anyway, Basco. I just came here to say since I accomplished my goal, I'm gonna resign."

Basco: "What?!"

Kyle: "I got to my desired goal, and I'm going to have to go back to school soon, anyway. I just wanted to thank you for it before I left you guys. I already said good bye to Moltor and the others."

Basco: "You're not going anywhere, buddy. I still need your skills; you're much too valuable for me to give up."

Kyle: "I think I can leave at any time I want." I started to leave, but the other two aliens got in my way, pointing their guns.

Alien 1: "I don't think so, kid."

Alien 2: "What Basco says, goes."

Kyle: "Let me go, guys."

Alien 1: "No can do, Kyle."

Alien 2: "Nothing personal, Kyle. But Basco's orders are absolute." He pointed his gun at me.

Basco: "Anything else you want to say? I'll let you go to school, and you can get your girl her present, but I'm not done with your services just yet." He smiled.

Kyle: "You're making me do criminal acts. It's bad enough I'm a wanted criminal on Aquitar!"

Basco: "Which is why you're valuable. You're the best person in my crew with a gun, as well."

Alien 1: "It's true. I'm only second best."

Kyle: "I…"

Basco: "Once you work for me, you work for me forever. That's the one rule of Basco to Jolokia." I growled.

Basco: "Hmm?"

Kyle: "Mark my words, to Jolokia. You won't keep me forever."

Basco: "We'll see about that, Kincius. We'll see." He kept his smile on me. I had gone back to the main room, and saw Moltor.

Moltor: "Told you he wouldn't." He looked sad.

Kyle: "Wish I listened to you, big guy." I put my hand on a rock on his leg.

Moltor: "So… what are you going to do?"

Kyle: "I'll need to hatch a pretty big plan."

Moltor: "Can I help?"

Kyle: "Sure. You're not as dumb as some people think you are, believe me." Sally then walked up to me.

Sally: "Tried to quit, huh? Bad idea, Kyle." She gave me an evil smile.

Kyle: "Good for you and Basco, eh?"

Sally: "I get to flirt with you both, still."

Kyle: "Bad idea, monkey-breath." I grimaced. Moltor looked down.

Sally: "What's wrong, Moltor?"

Moltor: "Nothing. The floor looks interesting today."

Sally: "Whatever you say, you big lug." She walked away from us.

Kyle: "Moltor, I'll find a way out of this. I promise you."

Moltor: "I believe in you."

Later… I had gone to Ashley's party, John, Ken, and Jessica had all showed up. So did many other Terra Venture and Earth celebrities. In attendance were the Lost Galaxy Rangers, Robert Downey Jr., Selena Gomez, Megan Foxx, my parents, who drove me, Johnny Depp, and Chuck Norris, among many others.

Ashley: "It feels so good to have all these people here!" She held my hand.

Kyle: "It sure does." I smiled. Ken was talking to Megan Foxx, trying to find out more about her, maybe even have her as a friend. Robert Downey Jr. was signing autographs for my parents.

Kyle: "Can I give you your gift?"

Ashley: "Yes you may, honey!" I gave her the obsidian ring.

Ashley: "Oh… my… God! The Obsidian Amethyst of Riallah! How'd you afford this?!" She put it on her left ring finger, and began to admire it.

Kyle: 'I have a very high paying job, Ashley."

Ashley: "I thought it was a summer job."

Kyle: "They like me so much, they're going to keep me for a while." I half-smiled.

Ashley: "Oh, Kyle…" She kissed me, then enveloped me in a hug.

John: "Guys! Chuck Norris is going to do a martial arts display for us all!"

Kyle: "YEAH!" We watched his demonstration, which then led to a speech from each of the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

Leo: "We would like to thank Mrs. Brunk for inviting us to this prestigious occasion, and for allowing us to talk to you all today."

Damon: "We want to tell you all about what we have experienced as Power Rangers." This statement made me feel empty inside, after my last escapade with Delphine…

Kai: "This should be important for you all, I hope you can reflect on our words."

Maya: "Yes. I'm sure I speak for all six o us when I say it was rewarding in the end."

Kendrix: "I had also been brought back to life at one point."

Mike: "I will also make a mention to our old friend, the first Magna Defender."

Ken: "This should be amazing!"

John: "I can't wait!"

Jessica: "Hmm…" She smiled in anticipation. Ashley was shaking in her seat. I sat there, feeling discontent.

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "I'm… happy, just waiting for them to get started."

Leo: "Being chosen by the Quasar Sabers was hard to believe at first."

Mike: "In fact, I was chosen by the one Leo got at first, but I was lost for a long time, resulting in my brother obtaining my power."

Damon: "We were all mournful for his supposed death."

Kendrix: "We would find him later, as we found out."

Kai: "Kendrix even lost her life trying to save Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger."

Maya: "My planet, Mirinoi, was frozen over in statue for a time."

Mike: "While they had teamed up against Trakeena, I had been trying to escape Mirinoi, when the Magna Defender found me, and saved me, taking me back to Terra Venture. I had then obtained his power upon his death. I became the second Magna Defender."

Kyle: "Hmm…" I gulped, feeling unworthy to be in their presence.

The speech had resulted in them mostly retelling their adventures, not that I remember everything they said, I was absorbed in guilt. But what Leo said last got to me.

Leo: "Remember. No matter what kind of bad situation you're in, as long as you keep going strong, you'll make it out. That's what I learned."

Kyle: "Yeah…" It filled me with confidence. I would leave Basco! I would take my life back! Yeah!

Ashley: "How'd you like that?"

Kyle: "Amazing."

Damon: "Thanks again." They left the stand, as Aerosmith went on stage to play 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing,' as requested by Ashley. I danced with her to it. The rest of that party, on my end, mostly resulted in Ashley hanging out with Johnny Depp with me.

Mom: "Kyle! We need to go! It's a school night tomorrow!"

Kyle: "Bye, Ash. I love you." I smooched her, and we kissed for a minute.

Dad: "Now!"

Kyle: 'Bye! Nice meeting you, Mr. Depp!" I ran off.

Johnny Depp: "Nice boy, if a little dim."

Ashley: "That's my boyfriend."

Johnny Depp: "I'm your celeb crush, you said?"

Ashley: "You bet'cha!"

End flashback.

Bulk: "Amazing! I had no idea that Hollywood celebs got free shuttling to Terra Venture!"

Kyle: "I didn't until then, either… BURP!" I had finished one more margarita, and guzzled down some rum.

Bulk: 'Your alcoholic threshold is also amazing."

Kyle: "I practice."

Bulk: "Do you remember how you got free from Basco?"

Kyle: 'Yes… I'll never forget it, no matter how… dr-drunk I am."

Bulk: 'Tell me before you pass out, at least."

Kyle: "Imma try…"

Flashback…

I had dialed 911, calling current Space Patrol Delta officers.

Operator: "You have reached Space Patrol Delta. State your trouble, and how we can help you."

Kyle: "Hi! I'm one of Basco to Jolokia's employees! I'm going to give you an tip on his next stop!"

Operator: "You better not be lying."

Kyle: "Who would lie about this?"

Operator: "Anybody."

Kyle: "Trust me, ma'am. I'll be honest. Listen. His next stop is Mirinoi. We're going in to pick up a climate control device, to sell to a client, who I unfortunately don't know, but he needs it to make his home fit his planet's temperature."

Operator: "I understand."

Kyle: "I'll be the blonde human that works for him. In exchange for telling you this info… I wish to have my sentence, whatever it may be, reduced to two weeks community service."

Operator: 'Considering how dangerous Basco is, granted. I'll inform the officer in charge in Mirinoi's sector."

Kyle: "Thank you. You won't regret it!" I hung up.

Sally: "Make that call to your girl like you wanted?" I smirked.

Kyle: "Yes."

Sally: "Why so happy?"

Kyle: "You'll find out." She shrugged, and headed back to Basco's office. I looked around, making sure that no one was watching me, and I pulled out a laptop. This was John's old one, but he said the hacking software on it was still updated. When he asked me why, I said, 'No reason. I want to give hacking a go.' Then he said, 'Well, let me idiot-proof it for you first.'

Kyle: "That's exactly what I wanted you to do." I smiled again, and opened up the hacking menu. There were two options. Hack, and decode. I started with hack, and I plugged his laptop into the ship's mainframe.

Kyle: "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly…" I got into Basco's desktop. YES!

Kyle: "Okay… come on. Work with me."I hit decode, and it gave me his banking accounts.

Kyle: "How'd it know exactly what I wanted to… Wow. I didn't think John would make it THAT idiot-proof. F** yes!" I then hit, 'drain'. It then asked to where, and I gave it my savings account number. Within minutes, it drained both of his accounts.

Kyle: "WAH! 1.5 trillion credits! That's richer than Ashley and John's parents! Shit!" I smiled widely, then shut down the program, and the laptop, hiding it away.

Basco: "Ready for the next haul, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Am I ever not?"

Basco: "That's the spirit." Once we landed on Mirinoi, we loaded up our gear, and headed for the military installment.

Basco: 'Kyle, scope it out."

Kyle: "Yes sir." I ran at the wall, and climbed up it using suction pads on some gloves I got. Once I got to the top of the wall, I pulled up my rifle, then put on my sniper scope to look for S.P.D. Good. They were here on schedule. I raised my hand to them, and they nodded, signaling me to come in.

S.P.D. Officer: "Where is he?"

Kyle: "Just outside the perimeter, about 4 clicks, I think. To the west."

S.P.D. Officer: "You're certain?"

Kyle: "Yep."

S.P.D. Officer: "Good job, boy. Go to the commanding officer. He'll take you back to Terra Venture for your first community service assignment."

Kyle: "Yes. Can I keep the rifle?"

S.P.D. Officer: "Hmm… Let me think… no." I handed it over, sighing.

S.P.D. Officer: "Your help is still greatly appreciated, though."

Kyle: "Glad to help." I made my way to his commanding officer.

Commanding Officer: "Kyle Kincius?"

Kyle: "That would be me."

Commanding Office: "You'll be picking up trash in the park for the first few days. After that, you can go to the Food Bank."

Kyle: "Got it." I then heard heavy fire from outside the compound.

Kyle: "No!"

Commanding Officer: "I'll take it from here, son. Just go with Bucky over there. He'll take you home!" He ran, pulling out a laser gun.

Bucky: "Over here!" I ran with him, and got into the escort vehicle to head back to Terra Venture.

Bucky: "Ready for your service?"

Kyle: "After all the shit Basco put me through, this'll be… a vacation. I assure you."

Bucky: "Is that so?"

Kyle: "I did what you wanted!"

Bucky: "Glad you think that way."

End Flashback.

Kyle: 'I never saw Moltor again… but Basco got put behind bars a broke man."

Bulk: "Do you still have that money?"

Kyle: "Yes. All of those credits should transfer to Earth currency for about… well over 1 septillion dollars."

Bulk: "REALLY?!"

Kyle: "Yep. I even had John do conversions."

Bulk: "You made out like a boss!"

Kyle: "Sure did… BURP!" I almost passed out, after my tenth Bloody Mary… I should be dead, but I'm not.

Bartender: "Any more?"

Kyle: "No, how much will that be?"

Bartender: "150 dollars. Plus silence tax, which comes to around 250."

Kyle: "No problem…" I handed him the necessary cash, then tried walking out, but I fell flat on my face, and passed out.

Ashley's POV

We were eating the Pork Rinds Alfred and I made.

Ken: "You two did a really good job."

Alfred: "I did serve in all of the positions around the Brunk Manor at least once in my lifetime."

John: "More like mansion."

Jessica: "Thanks."

Navi: "Where'd Kyle go?"

Ken: "Probably down to the bar."

Alfred: "Mr. Kincius-Shiba does know he's underaged, correct?"

Lexie: "Doesn't stop him, Alfred."

Ashley: "True…" I hoped he didn't make himself too drunk to come back home. He's been gone for hours…

Bulk: "Hey, guys, can I come in?"

John: "Ken?"

Ken: "We're working on a top-secret document. Whatever it is, make it quick." Bulk teleported in with his communicator, and was holding Kyle.

Ashley: "Kyle!" I ran to him, and carried him, bridal-style, to the couch. He looked anguished, as he had before when he left the GalleonZord.

Bulk: "I found him in the bar. We talked, and he drunk so much, he eventually passed out."

John: "Think it has anything to do with this Basco guy?"

Jessica: "I'm willing to bet." Her look was showing signs of concern.

Ashley: "Honey…"

Bulk: "He told me what was aching him."

Ken: "What was?"

Navi: "Yeah!"

Bulk: "He swore me to secrecy. By my Samurai Code of Honor, I am required to keep my lips zipped." He raised his right hand in a swearing in method.

Alfred: "Samurai Code of Honor?"

John: "This is Bulk. He, along with his 'nephew', Spike, are Samurai that wander New York. They keep us updated on city events as needed."

Alfred: "Useful, I suppose."

Bulk: "Anyway, Kyle had about 10 Bloody Mary's, 5 margarita's, and 3 Pink Panty Droppers before he fell. He also had 4 rums, but I think he's immune to that…"

Ken: "DAMN! How could he stomach all of that?!"

Ashley (Elizabeth): "You forgot one very important thing. It's because he's Captain Kyle Kincius." I smiled to Ken.

Ken: "Of course." He smiled just a bit. I bet he's happy Kyle came home safe.

Jessica: "Little freak can take a drink alright."

Lexie: "I think it fuels his fire powers, to be honest. Alcohol is flammable."

John: "How in the hell could his pyrokinetic ability be a result of his abnormally high tolerance to alcohol?"

Lexie: "I can't think of any other reason."

Alfred: 'Mr. Brunk, how is decoding the Zangyack intel?"

John: "All I got was that Basco is a human, and he used to be a broken man, still with his monkey, Sally. Once he came to the Zangyack with his Ranger Keys, he… was given a job, and is making money again."

Ken: "Well, it's still helpful. Let's keep it so we can decode more of it at a later date. Surprised Kyle isn't mentioned here."

Jessica: "Hey, you think Kincius was hiding a criminal past from us?" I gasped.

Jessica: "Why else would he drug himself at the mention of this guy's name?"

Alfred: "Appropriate hypothesis."

Ashley: "Jessie! Alfred! How could you?! Kyle never did anything wrong!"

Alfred: "He did steal the Ranger Keys from the Terra Venture History Museum. Maybe he was able to orchestrate it because of his thievery skills he acquired from this… Basco."

Lexie: 'Possible criminal past for the Red Pirate Ranger! Ooh, the Kyle fans will gush!"

Ashley: "No!" I grabbed Lexie's notepad from her.

Ashley: "My Kyle is not a criminal!" I started to tear up.

Alfred: "It is a logical conclusion, Ms. Brunk."

Ashley: "Bulk! He isn't a crook, right? He was never one, right?!"

Bulk: "I am sworn to secrecy on his past, Ashley. But I can say, without a doubt, whatever he was before, he is a hero now." He smiled to me.

Jessica: "Fine. But if he tells us what's what, and he was a criminal, he has some hell to pay."

Ken: "Yeah…"

Alfred: "I must agree with Master Barnes."

Ashley: "I refuse to believe it!"

John: "Ashley…"

Ashley: "John, you're buying this bullshit?!"

John: 'Whoa!" They all freaked out.

Navi: "I don't think he is."

Jessica: "Well, the evidence points to it, that's all we're saying."

Lexie: "It would be such an interesting past! The first crook, or ex-con, to become a Power Ranger, ever!"

Bulk: "Not now, however."

Ashley: "T-thanks, Bulk. Navi."

Navi: "No problem."

Ken: "We'll respect Kyle's privacy, for now. But if we find out he was involved in criminal activities, we may very well have to enact our S.P.D. authorities."

John: "It's true, Ashley."

Ashley: "I refuse to believe it…" I hung my head, crying a bit.

Jessica: "Hmph. I think he was."

Ashley: "Jessica!" I raised my head back up.

Jessica: "Sorry, Ash." She looked to the ground.

Alfred: "So… while John's working, who-oh?!" The red alert went on, waking up Kyle abruptly.

Kyle: "AAAGH! Too loud!"

Ashley: "I'm sorry, Kyle!" I covered his ears for him.

Kyle: 'T-thanks… status report, John?"

John: "I guess that Zaggar guy came back. He wants the file, no doubt."

Kyle: "Well, let's go. Whoa!" He got up, and the sudden shift in angle made him lose his balance for a second.

Ken: "You're obviously having a hangover, Kyle. You are in no shape to fight."

Kyle: "Try me. If Rock Lee can fight drunk, so can I! Who the hell do you think I am?!"

John: 'And he thinks he's Kamina."

Jessica: "Well, I say we give drunken Kyle a test run!"

Ashley: "Yeah!"

Alfred: "A-are you two mad?!"

Bulk: "They're all crazy if you ask me." We took Kyle out of the ship, and we saw Zaggar.

Zaggar: "Hi, Pink Ranger! I see you brought your teammates!"

Ashley: "Not that I needed them, but we always fight together. Right?"

Kyle: "You bet! Waa…" He lost his stance again. He then barfed in front of us.

John: "Oh, dude!"

Lexie: "Eww…"

Ken: "Yeah, I'm taking over…"

Kyle: "Not on your life! RAH!" He charged at Zaggar with his Pirate Saber, but Zaggar easily dodged him, then kneed him in the gut.

Jessica: "Oh boy." Kyle barfed up even more guts, this time on Zaggar.

Zaggar: 'GROSS! You stupid humans!" He punched Kyle away.

Ashley: "That's it!" I shot from my Power Musket at Zaggar, and the bullets pushed him back.

Kyle: "Suit up, guys!" He awkwardly pulled out his Pirate Key as we also did.

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We got the black jumpsuits on formt he first X, then the second X created our colored suits above them, and the V made our helmets as the final X made the Pirate logo appear on our helmets.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate… BLAGH!" he barfed in his own helmet, then had to take it off.

Kyle: "Eww…"

Ken: "Ready for treasure? Blue Pirate Ranger…"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "NOT ready for drinking. Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley:"Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!"

Zaggar: "Hangover?"

Kyle: "You have no idea… I should be dead!" he stumbled forward after dropping his helmet to the ground.

Jessica: "Yeah, after all that alcohol."

Zaggar: "Regardless, Gormin!" More Gormin appeared around us.

Kyle: "Bring them on, Zaggar! Oof… BURP!" He belched out a huge mass of flame, burning up most of the Gormin.

Ken: "Nice job Kyle! Keep doing that!" the rest of us pulled out our sabers and muskets, then charged at the Gormin. Ken slashed them apart with his Pirate Saber, then shot water bullets from his musket, as Jessica jumped up, multiplied herself, and shot electric bullets everywhere.

John: "Seismic Kick! Earth!" He stepped on the ground, and the resulting fault line enveloped even more Gormin.

Kyle: "I'm good, now guys! Oh. Wait… BLAGH!" He shot out molten magma from his mouth, burning more Gormin as they charged at him. The ones that dodged launched grenade at him, then he was launched into the sky.

Ashley: "Hon!" I grabbed him.

Ashley: 'Rhino Shot!" I shot rhino-headed bullets at the SuGormin now, launching them back.

John: "Wolf Kick!" He kicked forward, releasing a purple energy wave, knocking the Gormin back further.

Zaggar: "Enough of this! ROLLING STRIKE!" He rolled at Ken.

Ken: "Pirate Saber!" His saber glowed with water Kanji now. "Dragon Splash!" The water directed Zaggar towards Jessica and her clones.

Jessica 1: "Ready Girls?!"

Jessica 2: "Uh huh!"

Jessica 3: "More than ready!"

All Jessica's: "Thunderbolt!" They sent large shocks from their hands, shocking Zaggar.

Zaggar: "YI-E-YI-E-YI-E-YIEEE!" He was then smashed by one of them.

Jessica 2: "Seismic SLASH!" Her blade had gotten Earth Kanji on it. He was smashed into the ground as I faced Kyle's head towards him.

Kyle: "MAGMA BARF!" He barfed at Zaggar, burning him.

Zaggar: "HOT HOT HOT!" He rolled out, trying to put the fire out by friction.

Ashley: "Tempest Bullet!" I shot a wind-powered bullet, launching him backwards again.

John: "Boulder Blast!" He shot a boulder, knocking him into a building.

Kyle: "I'm fine now, Ash! I really am!" I then set him down. The Jessica's merged back into one.

Ashley: "Here, Jessie!" I tossed my Pirate Saber at her as she tossed her Power Musket at me. We caught each other's weapons.

Jessica: "Electroshock Whips!" She charged her blades with electricity, then started to repeatedly whip Zaggar down.

Kyle: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" He created the Tiger Spirit Zord, and it rampaged at Zaggar. He tried to roll through it, but the Tiger smacked him aside like a toy ball.

Zaggar: "Whoa!" He hit another wall.

Jessica: "Not so tough, now, are you!?"

Zaggar: "I have more minions! SuGormin! Gormin! Attack!" He summone dmroe minionsm and they charged at us.

Jessica: "Why is it always the hard way with these fuckers?"

Ashley: "Here's your helmet, sweetie." I handed it to Kyle, as he put it back on.

Kyle: 'Still smells like barf, but at least you cleaned it out. Good job." I giggled.

Kyle: "So…" I shot from both of my muskets, blowing more of them away.

Ken: 'Bubblebeam!" He shot a flurry of bubbles from his musket, then threw up a force field in front of us as the SuGormin shot at us with their lasers. The Gormin tried surrounding us.

Ashley: "Tornado Shot!" I shot a tornado from both of my Power Muskets, blowing the minions away.

John: "YAH!" He swung his blade, making vines come out, and they struck through the Gormin.

Jessica: "Boulder Smash!" Her Pirate Sabers turned into rocks as she smashed more Gormin through, and kicked another one away.

Alfred: "Have they always been this good?"

Lexie: "Yep." She smiled to Alfred.

Bulk: "They've been beyond helpful in protecting our world."

Alfred: "I underestimated them all. Especially Master Kincius-Shiba…"

Lexie: 'John's the best one."

Ken: "Aqua Balde!" He swung the Pirate Saber, taking out the SuGormin shooting at us, and the other ones tried to punch us.

Jessica: "Lightning Blade… Jutsu!" She created the lightning ball in her hands, then slammed it into them.

Kyle: "Fire Style!" He did some hand signs, then…

Kyle: "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He breathed fire, then it surrounded all of us, knocking out the remainder of the army.

Kyle: "My fire power's been enhanced yet again! Yeah!"

Ashley: "That's great, Kyle!" He smiled to me.

John: 'As for you, Zaggar…"

Zaggar: "H-how did…"

Ashley: "Let's show Alfred the home team!" I had pulled out my Pink Lost Galaxy Key, and everyone else went with me on it.

All of us: "Go Galactic!" We morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers, starting by losing our Pirate outfits.

Kyle's morph had him surrounded in fire, giving him his outfit, then he pulled on the fire, attaching his helmet.

John's morph had him blast through a hurricane, and he left it with his suit on. The helmet blew itself on.

Ken's morph had him swim through some water, then jump out, with his suit on, and the remaining droplets attached to his head, making his helmet.

Jessica was in a thundercloud, and it zapped her, providing her with her outfit. She then channeled the lightning to her head, giving her a helmet.

Mine was last, coming into a flowery field. The flowers surrounded my body, giving me my outfit, then I pulled a few more to my head, creating the helmet.

Kyle: "Galaxy Red!

John: "Galaxy Green!"

Ken: 'Galaxy Blue!"

Jessica: 'Galaxy Yellow!

Ashley: "Galaxy Pink!"

All of us: 'Power Rangers! Lost Galaxy!"

Zaggar: "What?"

Alfred: "The Lost Galaxy Rangers?"

Lexie: "Yep! They can be any Ranger team they want!"

Bulk: "Isn't it cool, Alfred? Both John and Ashley are all grown up now."

Alfred: "I couldn't be prouder of them both." We pulled out our Transdaggers, each of them in our preferred modes.

Kyle: "Magna Talon! AIYAH!" He charged at Zaggar, and jabbed him with it in his chest, the slashed it again, forcing him back.

John: "Trans Blaster! Fire!" He fired laser blasts at Zaggar, making him fall backward again.

Ken; 'Cosma Claw!" he struck Zaggar with a watery blow, then kicked him away.

Jessica: "Delta Daggers!" She struck him with both of them, preparing him for me.

Ashley: 'Beta Bow!" I launched pink lasers at Zaggar, yet again blowing him away. We then brought our Transdaggers together.

Kyle: "Transdaggers! Star Formation! Fire!" We launched a fiery ball into him as he was recovering. He rolled at us to retaliate, but we split apart, and pulled out our Quasar Sabers.

Kyle: "I say it's time for the Lights of Orion!" We put the Quasar Sabers to the sky.

All of us: 'Lights of Orion! Power up!" We then obtained the golden armor on our bodies, then got a gauntlet covered in our colors.

Kyle: "Orion Meteor Charge!"

Ashley, Ken, Jessica, and John: "RIGHT!" We sped into him, knocking him off course, and into a building.

John: "He still isn't down yet, apparently!"

Ken: "They never are."

Kyle: "I say we go Mega Mode! We needed to finish something off with that bazooka! And he'll be it!"

Zaggar: 'Mega Mode?!" We reverted back to Lost Galaxy mode, then back to Pirate Mode, pulling out our Burner Morphers, typing in '0033.' This made our Morpehrs become Samuraizers.

Kyle: "Now!" We each drew our Kanji Symbol in front of us, then spun the symbol around.

All of us: "MEGA MODE POWER!" Our jumpsuits changed into actual pirate jackets, which became tattered up, then we got our Kanji to appear in place of the pirate logo on the chest, and our helmets became Pirate hats, which were also tattered. Our boots mimicked this appearance. We even got technologically enhanced eyepatches.

All of us: 'Mega Pirate Rangers, READY!"

Zaggar: "Mega?! What's so… 'Mega' about it?!"

Kyle: "No goofing around guys. We only get a limited time to fuck this guy up. Let's do this!"

Ashley: 'Yeah! Pirate Fan!" I summoned the fan right away, summoning a massive gust of wind. It blew away a few cars, and blasted Zaggar into a building right behind him.

Zaggar: "I get it now… Oh…"

John: "Pirate Sansetsukon! Frenzy Plant!" He slammed his spear into the ground, summoning a large amount of giant vines. They ensnared Zaggar, and whipped him around for a minute before tossing him into the air.

Jessica: "Pirate Windmill Shuriken! ROCK WRECKER!" She summoned her shuriken, then tossed it, tearing through Zaggar, and breaking off part of his shell as the rocks were pelting him hard.

Jessica: "Get 'im, Kenny!"

Ken: "Pirate Bow! HYDRO CANNON!" He fired a large water blast from his bow at Zaggar, launching him through 5 buildings, then through a skyscraper, making him land on his back.

Zaggar: "Is… that… all you got?" We all caught up to him, running at amazing speeds.

Zaggar: "WHAT?! How can you run that fast?!"

Kyle: "Our Mega Modes increase our normal strength, speed, and durability 100-fold! Now, my turn! Pirate Zanbatou!" He summoned his blade, which was two and a half times his size, and slammed it into Zaggar's entire body.

Zaggar: "AGGH… GAH…"

Kyle: "You're giving in already, hell, even Delzeiger was able to at least withstand our assaults…" He then kicked Zaggar upwards, and spun his Zanbatou over his head.

Kyle: "WILDFIRE… TSUNAMI!" He engulfed Zaggar in flames as he spun his Zanbatou forward, then he charged at him, and sliced at him again.

Kyle: "I say we finish it. I want to stay in Mega Mode for this last attack! Pirate Zanbatou! Bazooka Blaster Mode!" He swung it around over his head again, and positioned it above his shoulder like an actual bazooka. The blade split in half, revealing a gun barrel, of which one out of five slots on the gun had a disk in it. We turned our weapons back into Mega Pirate Sabers, and inserted the disks into the bazooka, then positioned ourselves to be braces for Kyle.

Narration: "MEGA FINAL WAVE!"

Kyle: "Okay. Let's go!"

Ken: 'Target locked!"

Zaggar: "Maybe we can talk about this?"

Jessica: "5… 4…"

John: "3… 2…"

Ashley: "1… 0!"

Kyle: "BLAST BURN!" He launched a massive fire-kanji shaped blast, and it collided with Zaggar, making him explode.

Alfred: "By jove…"

Bulk: "That's the power of the Pirate Armada…"

Lexie: "They can do anything!"

Ashley: "What'd you think, Alfred?" We reverted back to our normal ranger forms.

Alfred: "That was smashing!"

Kyle: "Even me?!"

Alfred: "Yes, Master Kincius-Shiba, even you…"

Jessica: "Why do you insist on calling him Kincius-Shiba?"

Alfred: "The Shiba family made him an honorary member. Why not?"

Kyle: "So we can forget about the whole eye patch incident?"

Alfred: "No."

Kyle: "Worth a try…"

Ashley: "I still love you." I cuddled his arm.

John: "Yeah, we know."

Jessica: "Nothing will ever change that." The monster then grew to giant size with the help of the giant purple beams.

Zaggar: "RAAAHHH! Let's see you stop me now!"

Alfred: "Does this always happen?!"

Ken: "Yeah, Alfred! Move!" We moved out of the way as he tried to step on us.

Kyle: "Calling GalleonZord!" He put in the code, '5501' to the phone, and the GalleonZord came in, shooting lasers to push Zaggar back. We then got in it.

All of us: 'Deploying Zords!" the other four Zords came out of the cockpit.

All of us: "Zords! Combine!" We initiated the combination sequence to the Megazord.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Kickin' ass as always!" We landed on the ground, pulling out the Armada Sabers again.

Zaggar: "That won't scare me! Stop this!" he rolled at us by turning into a ball again.

Kyle: "WHOA!" We jumped out of the way, then we fired the fist cannons at him, making him unroll, but he rolled up again, charging again. We got hit that time.

Jessica: "UGH! Stupid stupid stupid!" She used the left leg to kick Zaggar back.

Ken: "EAT THIS!" We then slashed him with an Armada Saber.

Zaggar: 'AGH!"

Kyle: "Shoulder Cannons! Fire!" Kyle triggered the Shoulder Cannons, knocking Zaggar back again. John then made the left arm lash at him, and I made the right leg do a roundhouse kick.

Zaggar: "That all?!" He punched us, then tackled us by rolling into a ball again. He flipped over him, then kicked him like a soccer ball as he rolled back at us again.

John: "This isn't working!"

Ashley: "What do we do?"

Kyle: "Shoot 'em down!" He pulled out the Red S.P.D. key.

John: "R-Right!" The rest of us pulled out our S.P.D. keys as well.

Ashley: "Now! Ranger Keys! Locked and dropped!" We inserted the keys, opening the compartments to reveal the parts to the Delta Runner 1.

All of us: "Armada Patrol Megazord… Ready!" We pulled the pistols out of the arms, and sealed up the gatling cannons in the legs.

Kyle: "I hope this works!" We fired bullets from the pistols, and the fist cannons at Zaggar. The explosions blew him back, and made him unroll, as we started to pelt him with even more shots.

John: "Not bad! FIRE!" We fired everything, even from the Shoulder Cannons this time, blowing him backwards again.

Zaggar: "WHOA!" He got to his feet, then picked up the top of a building, and hurled it at us.

John: "WAH!"

Ken: "On it!" We grabbed the building, then set it down.

Zaggar: "You forgot about me!" He bowled right into us, then we were flipped over.

Ashley: "That's it! I can't stand this guy!"

Kyle: "We're going to bring out the big guns!" He brought out the Wild Force Red Ranger Key.

Jessica: "Wild Force?! What's the Wild Megazord gonna do?"

Kyle: 'Not Wild. We're gonna jump straight into Samurai Mode!" The rest of us pulled out our Wild Force Keys, then summoned Lion Zord with the Wild Zord summoning tune. Lion Zord roared to us.

Kyle: "Negative, pal! Prepare for Mega Mode!" he pulled out the Red Samurai Rnager Key, as the rest of us pulled out our Samurai Keys as well.

John: "Here goes!" After we inserted the keys in, the Megazord cockpit started to change.

Kyle: "Now! MEGA MODE POWER!" We activated our Mega Modes as the transformation into the Samurai Megazord mode started again. The Lion Zord split apart as we separated from the MarineZord and TrailerZord. The lion legs attached in their place, and we opened our compartments, adding the back legs into the arms and the lion head into the chest. The Tail became the Samurai helmet, and the Armada Sabers attached themselves to the boosters as we released the Kanji symbols for the separate elements, making a naginata. Our cockpit changed to an empty meadow with pedestals for our Mega Pirate Sabers to be put in, which we did, and cherry blossoms floated all around us .

All of us: "Armada Samurai Megazord! We are united!"

Zaggar: "Oh no! The robot that beat Delzeiger!"

Kyle: "THAT'S RIGHT, CLAMFACE! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" We ran at him, and slashed him with the Armada Naginata blades.

Zaggar: 'YAGH!"

John: "You've been watching too much Gurren Lagann, Kyle!"

Kyle: "Hey, I love that show!"

Jessica: "You just now discovered it!"

Ken: "His new favorite! Forget telling him otherwise!" Ken made us fire from the right fist cannon as we then kicked him forward.

Zaggar: "GAH!"

John: "I know!"

Ashley: "He's become more awesome since watching it!"

Jessica: 'Not to mention more stupid!"

Kyle: "Whatever!" We then fired from the shoulder cannons as we slashed him one final time with the Naginata.

Zaggar: 'Ugh… Wait… I'll go back to the mother ship and let them punish me! Please! Let me live!"

Kyle: "That's a first. A monster begging for his life before us…"

John: "Nah. I say we kill him anyway."

Ashley: "Seconded!"

Kyle: "Then motion carried! Pirate Zanbatou! Summon the Fire Armada Smasher!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right!" Kyle made the Pirate Zanbatou again, which created the Fire Armada Smasher like before.

Zaggar: 'No!"

Kyle: "Draw your weapons, Rangers! We'll finish it together!" We all did so, pulling out our Mega Pirate Sabers.

All of us: "PIRATE SAMURAI STRIKE!" We brought the sword down, cleaving Zaggar in two, then blowing him up.

Bulk: "Still using that combo, I see."

Alfred: "It is rather large…"

Lexie: 'Mostly because of the Fire Smasher…"

Kyle: "Rangers, victory is ours yet again!" He positioned his zanbatou behind him again.

Ashley: "Mmm…" I blushed, very visibly.

Later…

Navi: "Another Zangyack destroyed, another dollar made…"

John: "True that, Nav…"

Ashley: 'Alfred, our parents are alive?"

Alfred: "That is correct, Miss Brunk." I sighed happily. Partially because they were still alive, and partially because I was snuggling up to Kyle.

Kyle: "I say I get some Kamina shades. What do you all think?"

John: "You're not Kamina! We're not Team Dai-Gurren!"

Kyle: "We will be."

John: "If anything, you were like Simon when we mentioned that Basco guy…"

Kyle: "Never say that name in my presence again."

Jessica: "Basco Basco Basco."

Kyle: "Don't try me, woman!"

Ken: "Back the fuck down, man."

Lexie: 'What's so special about this guy anyway?"

Kyle: "None of your business."

Ken: "No. It is our business."

Kyle: "You're making it your business and it's not."

Bulk: "Guys! Guys! Chill out for a sec. He'll tell you when he's ready. Right?"

Kyle: "Yes, Bulk. When I'm ready."

Ashley: "That's all we need to know. I won't make Kyle say anything he doesn't want to."

Kyle: "Thanks, Hon." He kissed me on the forehead, making me snuggle him harder.

Kyle: 'Oof!"

Ashley: 'Oh… I'm sorry." I released my grip a little bit.

Jessica: "Just so you know, we will be talking about him someday, idiot. We have to know your connection with him. Ken told us about his former Zangyack career. You'll tell us about yours."

Kyle: "Basco and I never worked for the Zangyack. I worked for him. That's all I'm going to tell you guys." He got a serious expression.

Navi: "I trust you, Kyle."

Ashley: "So do I."

Ken: "I accept you as my captain. And I know your past is your past, but you have to tell us eventually."

John: "I agree. I trust you, too, but I do want to know the business behind this guy soon."

Ashley: "Alfred, how will you get home?"

Alfred: "I've been taking refuge in an apartment in the city. I can move my things here if you want."

Bulk: "Great! Spike and I can help you move!"

Kyle: "I like the sound of that. Welcome to the crew, Alfred. And since you have an eyepatch, you're already on your way to becoming a pirate."

Alfred: "Ugh… if you insist, Captain Kincius-Shiba."

Navi: "Butler! We have a butler!"

Ashley: 'Our crew continues to grow!"

Jessica: "Along with our stupidity…"

The End.

Next time… We realize Lightning Cruiser and Mountain Blaster, T.J. and Justin's old Turbo cars, are being held hostage by the Zangyack. It's our job to go and get them back, but what can we do? Find out next time! (Turbo tribute chapter.)


	15. Car Jackers!

Power Rangers Pirate Armada Chapter 14: Car Jackers!

Log Entry: Kyle, Pirate Ranger Red.

Hello, all readers! We meet yet another bunch of Rangers, that being the Turbo Rangers. We'll go into that later, but for now...

Ashley and I were in the training room, and were in there for our usual sessions with each other, with me being a the wrong end of a triangle choke.

Ashley: "I got you again!" I was pushing against her, trying to find some way out of her grip. I was grunting, pulling against one of her legs to get my head loose, but her grip was getting really tight. She had this giddy smile on her face.

Ashley: "Ha! Stay in there!" She grabbed on one of her legs to lock me in harder. I was seriously starting to lose my breath...

Kyle (panting): "Not yet, you're not!" I kept pushing forward, but she rolled me over to her left side, and started playing with my fingers.

Ashley: "What do you say after this, we get your nails trimmed?"

Kyle: "Maybe I could use a nail trimming..." I went back to seriously fighting back against her grip. She kept the pressure on, and I was still breathing heavily.

Ashley: "If you want me to let go, just say so, honey."

Kyle: "N-never!" She kissed my hand.

Ashley: "You know I will. You do that for me, too." She smiled at me. No malicious intent was in her eyes, but I could tell she wasn't going to LET me out easily. She went back to fiddling with my fingers. I couldn't really bring my legs towards her head, the position she had me in made it impossible. I smiled, too, but still kept my free hand on her leg to pull it, but she grabbed it, and rolled over to her right side to clamp my other arm down. I couldn't do anything now but wait for the timer.

Ashley: "I know you could go intangible to get out, but all of our powers are forbidden for now..."

Kyle: "I know intangibility is my thing, but... UGH!" I felt her leg tighten even more.

Kyle: "MMMPH... MMMMPH!" I started breathing again.

Ashley: "Honey. You can tell me to let go."

Kyle: "MMM..."

Ashley: "Kyle. You know that, right?" I kept trying to get some semblance of freedom.

Kyle: "I'll tell you when I'm ready!"

Ashley: "Okay." She kept it up, and put even more pressure on my neck.

Kyle: "O-okay! Let go, please." She let me go.

Ashley: "Do you just like being in there?" She winked to me, then tackled me down again, and started kissing me.

Kyle: "I... I apologize, Ashley. I was distracted the whole match."

Ashley: "By my cleavage?" Her training bra did expose a little of that, fair enough... but I was distracted by other means.

Kyle: "No, Ashley. I'm still scared to death of Basco."

Ashley: "Oh. That's why you were so off today. That memory you won't tell us about."

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm sorry for not giving you a satisfying match-up today." I rolled my head away from her.

Kyle: "I'm a failure..."

Ashley: "No you're not! You're the best leader of any Power Rangers team ever! I know you'll be!" She stood me up, and hugged me.

Ashley: "Do you want to put your head in?" She pointed downwards.

Kyle: "How about we wait a bit for that..." I looked at her, trying to come up with a good explanation for my behavior.

Ashley: "I love you. I want to see you succeed with me."

Kyle: "I do, too." I looked down into her chest on accident, and tried to look away, but she forced my head in, just slightly.

Ashley: "Mmm." She moaned to me pleasurably. I smiled to myself, and conceded to it, because it felt good. She lied on her back, and locked me into full guard on my body, and used her hands to push it in just a bit more. I could feel her chest moving up and down... so I guess she's letting her let me use her as a pillow for now. It did feel good. Sweaty, but good. We were punching and kicking at each other hard before, and Ashley had won today. I was fine with it...

Kyle: "Ashley..." She let me get up, and got herself up.

Ashley: "Honey?"

Kyle: "Basco's getting to me. I know he shouldn't, since we're the best Ranger team since Mighty Moprhin', possibly DinoThunder, but... I'm a wanted crook in a few places. All for that ring." She looked to the ring on her hand.

Ashley: "I loved it. I always will, my Kyle." She smiled agian.

Kyle: "I won it with blood money, Ashley!"

Ashley: "But you did all of it because-"

Kyle: "I loved you. I know... but it still feels wrong..." I hung my head away from her again.

Ashley: "You're still the man I've always loved, Kyle. I don't care about that!"

Kyle: "I was stupid..."

Ashley: "But you amended your mistake. That's what makes this worth something to me."

Kyle: "Since Terra Venture never had any wanted criminals in it's midst, they just didn't usually let SPD officers live in it. There was also barely any crime rate after the Lost Galaxy Rangers stopped Trakeena."

Ashley: "Yes, that much is true. When I was 8, I remember the security around my performances being so tight, no breath could get in except my family, and you."

Kyle: "And boy, did I take advantage of that!"

Ashley: "You sure did." We walked out, in our regular clothes with our pirate jackets, and we headed into the kitchen.

Ashley: "What do you want to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

Kyle: "I sure am! Um..." I had trouble thinking of what to eat.

Ashley: 'Honey?" Everyone else walked in.

Kyle: "Hi, guys!"

Ken: "Hi, Captain."

Jessica: "Anything we can do for you?"

John: "Something simple?"

Lexie: "Hi!" She ran to the table to sit beside me.

Ken: "Lexie, no. He'll tell us when he's ready."

Kyle: "Thanks."

John: "What gets me is that this is when you asked to borrow my laptop. I got it back, thanks for that, but I... what did you use it for?"

Kyle: "All apart of my tale."

Lexie: "Aw..."

Jessica: "Whatever. We're all hungry, rustle us up some grub, Ashley!"

Ashley: "Coming right up!" She ran into the kitchen to prepare our meal.

Lexie: "So, what did-"

Kyle: "Lex. No."

Lexie: "Oh... muffin tops!" She crossed her arms.

Kyle: "Sorry, Lex. I don't work that way."

Ken: "Dude, just relax. We're your friends, and we respect your privacy. Are you sure you're okay?" Navi flew in.

Navi: "He's okay. My readings say his vital signs are running at optimum levels!"

Kyle: "Um... yeah. I am. I'm just easily distracted nowadays."

Jessica: "More than usual, no less, Kincius."

Kyle: "Kincius-SHIBA! And don't you forget it!" Does she really forget the Shiba part on purpose?! Blasphemy I say! Blasphemy!

Jessica: "Whatever."

John: "Saw the training room footage, bud." I blushed hotly. I looked to his face for what his opinion was.

John: "What? Just be a little more careful where you get intimate with her, okay?"

Kyle: "Oh! My bad."

Ken: "You know he's gonna do it again, right?"

John: "I know, but they pick the absolute worst places."

Kyle: "Sorry, guys. Just... had to do something."

Lexie: "I need that footage!" She looked at John, and he looked around the room to think for a minute.

John: "How about no?"

Lexie: "Why?!"

Kyle: "Your contract says you can release footage of non-compromising situations. That would practically fall under compromising."

Lexie: "No it wouldn't!"

John: "His face was in her boobs."

Lexie: "Perfect opportunity!" John face-faulted. He picked himself back up, and gave Lexie a staredown.

John: "No. That is my final verdict."

Lexie: "O. M. G, guys! I need something to work with! The blog's been dead for weeks!"

Kyle: "How about this?" I got a smile from her, and I smirked back.

Kyle: "We'll lift the ban on compromising stuff if, one, you cover everyone else's stuff. The Kyle/Ashley stuff I'm seeing is insane, while the Ken/Jessica and John/Lexie areas get barely any attention."

Navi: "How poorly managed!"

Lexie: "Hey! I manage that site better than my clothing drawers!"

Kyle: "If you can get any info about either of the other two pairings, preferably both of them... I'll give you that footage myself, on a silver platter."

Lexie: "You got it! Can I draft out questions first?"

Kyle: "If you must." She ran back to her room, and I heard pocky-munching.

John: "You may have just created a monster. You know this, right?"

Kyle: "Perhaps, but she's our monster. That's what counts, right?"

Jessica: "Your logic is amazing..."

Kyle: "Thank you!"

Jessica: "Mmmph..."

Ken: "Right... anyway..."

Ashley: "Done!" She walked out with a huge helping of sandwiches for everyone, as Alfred walked in.

Alfred: "Good day, ladies and gents."

Navi: "Hi, Alfred!"

Alfred: "Miss Brunk, did you make lunch again?"

Ashley: "Alfred, it's kind of my job."

Alfred: "You should have said something, Miss Brunk! I would have happily gone and created lunch for you all!"

Kyle: "Alfred. It's okay."

Alfred: "Then why am I here?"

John: "We can't let you stay in that apartment!"

Alfred: "So, Mr. Bulkmeier told you about it?"

John: "Who the crap is Mr. Bulkmeier?"

Alfred: "The one you call Bulk. Master Skullovitch was also a fine lad, if a little annoying to listen to at times..."

John: "Bulk's last name is BULKMEIER?!" We all laughed, including Navi.

Kyle: "Dear God, what is his real first name?"

Alfred: "Farkas." We continued to laugh at this.

Jessica: "And Spike's last name is Skullovitch?!" We snickered now, toning down our laughter.

Alfred: "Yes, it is funny, you all had your laugh. Can we please move on with our day?"

John: "Yes, Alfred."

Ashley: "Yes, Alfred."

Alfred: "Becoming pirates has desensitized you to your manners, I see. Very well, you both will have to learn to be functioning members of society-" I got into Alfred's face.

Alfred: "Master Kincius-Shiba?"

Kyle (Jack): "Let me tell you something, mate. We're pirates now. Pirates don't need to learn about stupid manners! Ain't that right, lads and lasses?"

Navi: "Yeah!" Everyone else kind of looked around, wondering what to say.

Jessica: "Um..."

Ken: "We're still Power Rangers, dude."

John: "We are supposed to act like rich people."

Ashley: "Manners are important."

Lexie: "Ah, screw it! Kyle's right! We're pirates, God damn it!"

John: "Lexie... no."

Kyle: "You complete... we're PIRATES!"

Ken: "You said so yourself. We're Power Rangers first, and pirates second."

Jessica: "You actually did."

Kyle: "Oh, I did, didn't I?" I believe I did.

Alfred: "Part of being a Power Ranger is upholding the law."

Kyle: "Maybe for the SPD Rangers. Us, it's an entirely different front all together!" We got a call on our communicators just then, and Lexie picked up.

Lexie: "Hello!" She had sounded so cheerful.

Bulk: "Hi, Lexie. Can we talk to Kyle?" She handed her communicator to me.

Kyle: "Hello?"

Bulk: "Kyle, we came to Angel Grove, my old hometown for a vacation."

Kyle: "I understand you so far, F- I mean, Bulk!" I almost said Farkas...

Bulk: "Are you okay?"

Kyle: "I am. And... what's the deal?"

Bulk: "The Zangyacks are attacking Angel Grove! I don't know what they're looking for, but..."

Kyle: "We're on our way!" I hung up Lexie's communicator, and thrust it back into her hands.

Kyle: "John! Set a course for Angel Grove! Bulk and Spike are in trouble!"

John: "Right away!"

Lexie: "ANGEL GROVE?! SIX teams of Rangers used to defend that place! O. M. G! We're going to Power Ranger Central! We'll be so famous there! EEEEKK!" She shrieked, alright.

Jessica: "Whoa, whoa, cool it, mamacita."

Lexie: "I'm sorry. Haha!" We made the GalleonZord pull up it's anchors, and go towards Angel Grove. I took to the cockpit of GalleonZord immediately. I felt AkaRed's presence.

Kyle: "AkaRed?" His spiritual image teleported into my cockpit.

AkaRed: "Kyle. Angel Grove marks the location of Zordon's first Earth-created team, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers."

Kyle: "Huh. No wonder Lexie's having a fangasm."

AkaRed: "Exactly. Since this is the site of a lot of former Ranger teams, I expect you to hold yourselves in high regard, and to be humble. Do not show off as you usually would. You have a reputation to uphold in Angel Grove."

Kyle: "I'll try, Red. I'll try." I smiled to him with my newly patented 'Kamina' smile. It's still too bad I don't get his sunglasses. I've been looking for a pair online, but have had no leads...

AkaRed: "Don't worry. It shouldn't be too hard for you." I got a call on my radio.

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Navi: "Sentient cars... watch for traffic... beware T.J..."

Kyle: "What?"

John: "I asked Navi to make a prediction to be sure there was a reason the Zangyacks were attacking Angel Grove. Something about sentient cars."

Kyle: "The Transformers are real?!" I heard everyone facefault.

Jessica: "NO YOU MORON! Navi meant something else."

Ashley: "And who's this T.J. guy?"

John: "Something about traffic?"

Lexie: "The only team to have sentient cars is Power Rangers Turbo. They had two cars, one for the Red Ranger, Tommy Oliver, who gave it to T.J. Johnson, and the Blue Ranger, Justin Stewart. The cars' names were Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. That's all I got."

Kyle: "T.J. Johnson."

Ashley: "You know him?"

Kyle: "I may..." I gulped.

AkaRed: "Hmm?"

Ken: "We'll keep an eye out for them while we're there. Over and out." The comlink turned off.

AkaRed: "T.J. Johnson. That... is rather unfortunate for you, isn't it?" I nodded.

AkaRed: "The Space Rangers hunted you down for a bit while you were with Basco, correct?"

Kyle: "How'd you know?!" I jumped, and stared right at him, mouth agape, and gasping a little.

AkaRed: "And the reason you never have become the Red Turbo Ranger even once yet is because you would feel unworthy, and would stain his reputation."

Kyle: "How do you know this stuff?!"

AkaRed: "What you do in that suit means nothing towards him."

Kyle: "I don't feel that way... but how do you know my innermost thoughts?!"

AkaRed: "It is my business to. I choose who wields the Red Ranger suits with every new team created, my boy."

Kyle: "You... do?!" I gasped again, a little.

AkaRed: "I was originally planning to give your suit to Troy, the Red Megaforce Ranger, as part of Gosei's plans, but when you stole them, I decided to give you a chance. You haven't failed me once yet, Kyle." He looked to me. I sure wish I knew what look was on his face below that helmet, but he sounded nice enough.

Kyle: "I think I look better in it, anyway." I smiled.

AkaRed: "I only look into your thoughts for your own good, Kyle. To try and help you develop as a Ranger. That is all. If you would wish to discuss more personal matters with me, I will, but I wish that you request to first."

Kyle: "I shall if I feel it is necesary, Aka."

AkaRed: "Okay. But you should tell everyone about your past eventually."

Kyle: "I will. Just... not now."

AkaRed: "If you insist." He vanished.

Kyle: "I can never read him..." We got into Angel Grove by the time I was finished talking to AkaRed. I laid anchor a few miles out of the city, then we flew the rest of the way there.

Lexie: "So, what are we looking for first?"

Alfred: "I would like to know as well."

Kyle: "Alfred?!"

Ashley: "He wanted to help us out."

John: "We couldn't say no..."

Kyle: "Right... Alfred, you and Lexie try to find Bulk and Spike. The rest of us will try to find any remnants of the Zangyack activity that they were talking about."

Alfred: "Sounds fair. What shall we do upon meeting them, Master Kincius-Shiba?"

Kyle: "Get any info you can out of them. Leave no stone unturned."

Lexie: "Got it!" They walked off to find them, at Alfred's insistence of walking rather than running.

Jessica: "Time to search for those Zangyack, eh?"

Kyle: "You bet. Come on, guys! Time to get this town clean!" We ran out to find said Zangyack causing trouble for us. We had to run a bit, but as we did, we took in the surroundings of Angel Grove, going into the park. Once we did, we found something very interesting.

John: "Guys! Look!" We turned our heads, and saw...

Ashley: "Aw... awesome!" We walked to it. It was a statue, dedicated to all of the teams that protected Angel Grove in the past. Mighty Morphin', Alien, Zeo, Turbo, and In Space.

Kyle (Jack): "Ain't that a beauty to behold?"

Ken: "It sure is, guys." He smiled, looking right at it.

Jessica: "Just think, how grateful these people are to have had the Power Rangers for so long..."

Kyle: "AkaRed wasn't lying. These people have a history with them. As does Bulk. No wonder he's so insistent on helping us in our times of need."

John: "Yeah. It's so... mesmerizing once you look at it." This statue did have a presence. There were five layers, dedicated to each team. The top layer had the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers posed and ready for a fight. The Alien Rangers were all standing with their hand signs, right below them. Then Zeo was right below that, with their weapons drawn, in their combat poses. The Turbo Rangers were all standing with their arms held high, and the Space Rangers had their arms angling towards their midsections, also standing proudly.

Jessica: "This fills me with the desire... the desire to kick the Zangyack's butts."

Ashley: "Me, too. This... is breathtaking as a Ranger team to see."

John: "Hey, I'm just happy we saw this now."

Ken: "I have had those feelings for a while, guys. Not just now. Ever since I found out about Master Cid... I've never had more desire as a Ranger until then."

Ashley: "How about you, honey?" I kept looking at the Turbo and Space Rangers, remembering my past... How T.J. and Andros were always hot on my tail... I respected the both of them, and the sacrifices they had to make, sure, but... they were my former enemies. Not intentionally mind you. Damn, now I know how a minion feels whenever they face us, assuming they have sentience.

John: "Earth to Captain Kyle?" I snapped to attention.

Ken: "History with any one of these guys?"

Kyle: "Well... I deeply respect all of them. That's all."

Ashley: "So much so, you're driven to a moment of silence?"

Kyle: "Yes." I was lying a little, but I still respected both of them. I hated how I had to run from them before, with Basco. How I had to emulate them, now, was heart-breaking. Does Plastic Man feel this way? Look up Plastic Man's origins. Trust me. I walked off to look for the Zangyacks again.

Ashley: "Hon?"

Kyle (Jack): "Look alive, lads and lasses! The Zangyacks are afoot, and we need to find 'em!" I ran off. The others hesitated for a moment, but still followed behind me. We came across the Gormin and SuGormin, as usual.

John: "Always with the damned minion squadrons." Civilians were fleeing from the scene.

Ashley: "Let's do this!"

Kyle: "Ready?!" I pulled out my Pirate Key.

Ken, John, Jessica, and Ashley: "Ready!" They pulled out their Pirate Keys.

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We instantaneously morphed into the Pirate Rangers.

Kyle: "I say we make it flashy. As usual."

Ashley: "Right!" We pulled out our Sabers and Muskets right away. John started us off by slashing one of the Gormin, cutting apart its gut. Lexie and Alfred caught up with us, taking Bulk and Spike with them.

Ken: "Tsunami Strike! Water!" He summoned a tidal wave, and it crashed into the crowd of Gormin and SuGormin. I jumped up above it, and slammed my sword into the ground behind them, making an explosion behind me spontaneously.

Ashley: "Rhino CHARGE!" She stampeded through the crowd using her Rhino Spirit energy, tearing through the Gormin. The SuGormin fired at Jessica, but she put up an electric force field. The civilians of Angel Grove also started to gather around the fight scene.

Guy: "Look, everyone! The Power Rangers are back!"

Woman: "Yeah! They are!"

Guy 2: "It's been forever since I've seen them!" There was also a black male, bald, about 6'2'' standing in the crowd, next to a brown haired man, fairly well built, with a goatee. They observed in silence, nodding about us.

John: "You thought the teams that saved you before were cool. Just wait! Wolf Kick!" He kicked forward, sending out a wave of purple fire, annihilating the Gormin in front of him.

Jessica: "Thunderbolt!" She aimed her hands forward, blasting the Gormin in front of her, then she sprouted her wings, and took to the sky.

Jessica: "SEISMIC DROP!" She dove down, and hit the ground, shaking it up, sending the Gormin flying, and leaving a small impact crater. She then aimed her wings forward, shooting pointed rocks from them, scratching the Gormin up. Some charged at her, and she split into two of herself, and they both shot pointed rocks again, flanking the Gormin from both sides.

Jessica 2: "So easy!"

Kyle: "Judolette Flip! FIRE!" I rolled into a ball, and stampeded through the whole crowd of minions. The crowd cheered yet again, but some SuGormin aimed their cannons at the civilians. The black man raised his eyebrows, and prepared to go into action, but a force field, courtesy of Ken, protected them.

Ken: "Perhaps you all should run for now. We'll answer your questions later." The civilians ran off, but the black man, and the man with the goatee stayed, albeit behind cover.

Bulk: "Go Go Power Rangers!"

Spike: "Go!"

Lexie: "YES!" John had just punched a SuGormin straight through the head.

Kyle: "YEAH!" I created a fire tornado straight from my fire wheel, then spread it out, enveloping more SuGormin minions. I then jumped out on top of it, and snapped my fingers, making it explode.

Kyle: "And that's how you do it!" I landed on my feet, then pulled my musket back out, and shot fireballs from it. They started to blow up the Gormin.

Black Man: "Something about his voice seems familiar."

Goatee: "How?"

Black Man: "I'll find out later, definitely."

John: "Seismic Kick! EARTH!" He kicked the ground, and a hole opened up in the ground, swallowing the minions.

Ashley: "RASENGAN!" She summoned a wind orb in her hands, then slammed it into the Gormin, blowing them all back.

Ashley: "Yay!" Ken appeared behind her, and sent water out from both of his hands, blasting back more minions. Jessica jumped up into the sky, and called down bolts of lightning to hit them. The last of them seemed to be wiped out, but even more showed up, with their leader. He looked like a jester, but more evil. His outfit was colored orange and purple.

Monster: "The Pirate Armada. Pleasure to meet you."

Kyle (Jack): "And just who the flying f*** are you, mate?"

Monster: "Jealousto. Another one of the Zangyack Elites!"

Kyle (Jack): "Decided their regular monsters were too weak for us, eh? Well, sorry to disappoint, lad, but you ain't leaving this battle alive!" His minions surrounded us again.

Jessica: "Won't these f***ers ever learn?"

John: "Never." I looked around, noticing the civilians looking on.

Kyle: "Okay, guys. I say it's time for us to show them some nostalgia!" I pulled out my Mighty Morphin' Red Key.

Ashley: "Ooh, you got it!"

Ken: "I'm with you there!" Everyone else pulled out their Ranger Keys.

All of us: "It's Morphin Time!" We turned the keys into the Burner Morphers, then the morphing process started.

John: "Mastodon!"

Ashley: "Pterodactyl!"

Ken: "Triceratops!"

Jessica: "Sabertoothed Tiger!"

Kyle: "Tyrannosaurus!" We each got into a desert, and sent lightning everywhere, disposing of our Pirate outfits, and getting our Mighty Morphin outfits. Our Helmets then materialized out of different elements. John's was ice, Ashley's was rock, Ken's was sand, Jessica's was plants, and mine was lava. They then covered our faces, ending the morph.

All of us: "MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS!" We flipped up into the air, and did all of their poses once we landed again.

Jealousto: "So that's how it works." The townsfolk were all taking pictures of us.

John: "Good to know there's a town dedicated to being fans of us."

Kyle: "Right, Johnny! Let's end this!"

John: "POWER AXE!" He brought the axe out, then turned it into a blaster, shooting down the SuGormin coming for him.

Ashley: "Power Bow!" She shot arrows at them, knocking them back. When a Gormn got close enough to club her, she pulled out her Blade Blaster, in Blade mode, deflecting it, and knocked him back, then shooting him down with it, and going back to shooting arrows.

Ken: "Power Lance!" He slashed at the Gormin, stabbing them, and pole vaulted over one, and kicked him in the back. He then spun it in front of him to deflect incoming laser fire away, and launched it ll back at the SuGormin shooting them.

Ken: "Next?"

Jessica: "Power Daggers!" She pulled out two daggers, slashing at the Gormin with them. She flipped forward, and stabbed one in the back, then kicked him away. She then performed a butterfly kick into more Gormin, and backflipped again, then jabbed them both into one's eyes, and kicked him away, only getting back on him to pull her daggers out. She then did a split kick.

Jessica: "Don't you guys ever learn?"

Kyle: "You can't handle us! POWER SWORD!" I summoned the Power Sword, slashing at the Gormin, decapitating them with little effort as I did so. I ran for Jealousto, and I got into a brawl with him, slashing at him, and he deflected my blade.

Kyle: "ERGH!" I slashed at him again, and he punched me before it could land. I backed up, grabbed the Power Sword even tighter, and ran for him again. I slashed for his leg, but he dodged it, and kicked me down.

Jealousto: "Didn't your fight with Delzeiger teach you... us Elites are too strong for simple tactics as those!"

Kyle: "Never bring him up AGAIN!" I slashed him this time, landing it. He fell back as I kicked him, then did an elbow drop to him head after jumping on his knee. He retaliated with a punch, then slashed at me with his big hand. I deflected that, then pulled out my Blade Blaster, in Blaster Mode, to shoot him off of me. He backed off, and I continued firing. John caught up with me, then slammed the Power Axe into his head. He backed up again, as both Ken and Jessica slashed him with both of their weapons, and Ashley hit him with her arrow.

Kyle (Jack): 'Lads and lasses, time for the Power Blaster!"

John: "Right! Power Axe!" He turned it into Gun Mode again, and threw it into the air.

Ashley: "Power Bow!" She threw it up, and it attached itself to the Power Axe.

Ken: "Power Lance!" He split it in half, then tossed it up, and it attached to the Power Bow.

Jessica: "Power Daggers!" She threw them up, and they also attached to the Power Bow.

Kyle: 'POWER SWORD!" I attached it as well, to the top of the weapon, and grabbed onto it, landing on the ground, and everyone got behind me to act as braces.

Jealousto: "I see you all have improved on your regular skills since your battle with Delzeiger!"

Kyle: "We sure have. Plus, there are people watching. FIRE!" I fired from it, and that knocked Jealousto back. He got up after we separated our weapons.

Jealousto: "That was just a test, Rangers! I'll be back!" He ran off comically, almost looking like an anime run cycle. We demorphed to our Pirate forms.

Kyle: "Okay... He was testing us."

Ken: "Well, at least he didn't hurt the citizens."

Jessica: "Yeah."

John: "Back to looking for T.J. then?"

Ashley: "I suppose so, right, hon?"

Kyle: "Yeah..." News crews came up to us, and hounded us with questions.

News guy: "When did you come to Earth?"

News woman: "Are you staying on Earth?"

News guy 2: "How long are you planning on staying?"

Jessica: "One at a time, please!"

Kyle: "In that order, like, 4 months ago, we will be staying for quite a bit longer, and as long as we need to."

News guy: "Some parents claim that since you are Pirates, you are a bad influence on children. Any comments?"

Ken: "We are not. And besides, if the kid's parents don't want them to watch us, or get on our blog, then they should do it themselves, not tell us to change our ways anyway."

Kyle: "I probably am a bad influence, but I say, screw you, soccer moms!" I flipped off the camera. Ashley pulled my hand down.

John: "We're not aiming to be inspirations, but to those of you that do, I thank you. We try to save the Earth to the best of our abilities."

Kyle: "Who the hell do you think you are, questioning our motives?"

News woman: "Right. Also, people say parking next to a national monument should be a crime."

John: "Well, it was Kyle's order. Ask him."

Kyle: "Parking next to Lady Liberty is a crime? You Earthlings are weird. Terra Venture monuments are all great tourist sites. Everyone can park next to a monument there."

News woman: "It is the political buzz right now."

Kyle: "They want to tax us for parking next to a damned statue? They're stupid!"

News guy: "You're all from Terra Venture?"

Kyle: "We sure are. It's floating again, some people from Mirinoi moved onto it once it took off, but it wasn't hard."

Ashley: "Thanks again for letting us protect you all!"

News guy: "Is the Pink Ranger really the famous Ashley Brunk from the movie 'Space Amazons?'"

Ashley: "I sure am! And personally, that movie is one of my best!"

News guy: "I agree."

Kyle: "The lady's mine, dipshit!"

Jessica: "Calm down, Captain Dumbass..."

John: "Well, now I see why parents think we're a bad influence."

Ken: "Me, too. Those two curse freely."

News woman: "Regardless of all of that, will your blog be updated soon?"

John: "A subscriber?"

News woman: "Yes." She blushed a little.

John: "My... girlfriend is the site upholder. I'll get her on that right away."

Kyle: "No more questions. We have bad guys to stop, and cars to find!" We left the crowd of newspeople, and reunited with Lexie, Alfred, Bulk, and Spike.

Alfred: "We found them."

Spike: "Boy, have we got something to tell you."

Bulk: "We sure do. I also know the perfect place to go!"

Ken: "Lead the way." Bulk led us to the Youth Center of Angel Grove.

Bulk: "This was where the Rangers of old, Skull, and I used to hang out in the past."

Lexie: "The Mighty Morphin', Zeo, and Turbo Rangers used to hang out here!" Looking around, it seemed to include a workout area, and the juice bar area for them when they were done working out, and needed to relax. The guy behind the bar tured his head, and stopped when he saw us.

Guy behind the bar: "As I live and breathe! Bulk!"

Bulk: "Lieutenant Stone!" He walked us up to the bar.

Stone: "I'm not a Lieutenant anymore, Bulk, but I appreciate that you remember me."

Bulk: "These five are the Pirate Armada I told you about!" We waved to him.

Spike: "Not me, Lexie, or Alfred here."

Alfred: "Quite right, old chap."

Stone: "Let me guess... the blonde in red is Kyle."

Kyle: "That is correct, sir." I held out my hand and he shook it.

Kyle: "Captain Kyle Kincius-Shiba of the Pirate Armada."

Stone: "Pirate Captain, huh? Guess I'd better watch out." We laughed with each other.

Stone: "You said there was only one black kid. Ken?"

Ken: "That would be me. I'm the first mate, the Blue Ranger." He nodded to Stone.

Stone: "Latina girl in yellow, wearing shirts that say 'I'm with stupid?' Jessie?"

Jessica: "Hola."

Stone: "?Como estas?"

Jessica: "Just fine, thanks."

Stone: "Good. In green, with the glasses, but well built for an 18-year-old. John?"

John: "Aye aye." They shook hands.

Stone: "In pink, always looking to the sky, usually a blushy face, dresses in high-end fashion apparel. Ashley."

Ashley: "You got me." She laughed.

Stone: "So... you five are the Pirate Rangers. I expected you all to be more aggressive."

John: "We get that a lot."

Jessica: "We try not to emulate Pirates of old."

Ashley: "So. Bulk says you were a Lieutenant?"

Stone: "Oh. That. Yeah, My friend Ernie used to run this place. But then he went on an African expedition of some sort, and never came back. I guess he liked it so much, he decided to stay. Well, I've been enjoying running this Juice Bar anyway, to be honest with you. Ever since Bulk and Spike's father got me fired from the force..."

Bulk: "Again, I'm sorry!"

Stone: "It's okay, Bulk... At least we had a good time as detectives. Anyway, when that never panned out, we went our separate ways, and I became the owner of the Juice Bar at the Youth Center here. Everyone's pretty friendly, and I enjoy talking to the other teens to help them with their personal problems."

Bulk: "I went into space with Professor Phenomenus, then stayed in Terra Venture for a while, ran a space bar for a few years, then came back to Earth when I saved up enough money. After that, I dabbled in some other businesses before becoming a wandering Samurai!"

Stone: "A Samurai?"

Ken: "Yeah... Weird, huh?"

Stone: "Have you been teaching others the art of the sword then, Bulk?"

Bulk: "I have taught Spike here that art, with some help from the Samurai Rangers."

Spike: "Yeah! Now we're both good Samurai!"

Jessica: "Yeah. They're not bad."

Stone: "Ha! Well, glad to see you're doing something you enjoy."

Spike: "What's on the menu?"

Stone: "The usual. Bulk, you want your usual? It's been on the menu for about 15 years."

Bulk: "Excellent. I'll have that." He was given a pineapple smoothie.

Spike: "I'll have my Dad's usual. He always said it was good!" Spike was given a strawberry smoothie.

Kyle: "I'll have the... um... Banana Raspberry Supreme."

Stone: "An adventurous taste. Very well."

Ken: "Can I have a Shirley Temple?"

Stone: "Coming right up!"

Jessica: "I'd like the Blended Berry Special."

John: "I'll have a regular Fruit Punch."

Ashley: "Do you have Strawberry?" Everybody got their drinks. Lexie ordered blueberry, and Alfred asked for iced tea.

Alfred: "Thank you, sir."

Stone: "No problem. It's all on the house."

Alfred: "That is awfully gracious of you, Mr. Stone."

Stone: "Anything for a Power Rangers team." We all took a table next to the black man and the guy with the goatee from earlier.

Ashley: "This is amazing!"

Lexie: "Sure is, Ashley!" She slurped up her drink fast.

Spike: "Mr. Stone sure is a nice guy!"

Kyle: "I'm with you on that one, Spike! Ha!"

Kyle (Jack): "Cheers, mate!" We clanged our glasses together.

Alfred: "I am happy to see you also enjoy non-alcohlic beverages, Master Kincius-Shiba."

Kyle: "Hey, I try all things at least once!"

Bulk: "That's a good thing about you guys. The world definitely needs you right now, despite what others say about you!"

John: "Thanks, Bulk."

Jessica: "Wait, don't those guys look familiar?" I looked at the two guys sitting at the table across from us, watching us intently.

Ashley: "That's weird."

Ken: "Very."

Kyle: "They are." I shuddered. I recognized the black man, but not the guy in the goatee.

Lexie: "They're T.J. Johnson and Justin Stewart! The Red and Blue Turbo Rangers! T.J. is also the Blue Space Ranger." So that goatee guy WAS Justin.

Bulk: "T.J.! Long time no see!" He walked over to him.

T.J.: "Hey, Bulk. Been awhile, huh?"

Bulk: "You wouldn't believe."

T.J.: "I thought you escaped into space with Professor Phenomenus. What're you doing here?"

Bulk: "A trip. I was looking for you, actually."

T.J.: "Is that so?"

Justin: "Why?"

Bulk: "I'm a friend of the Pirate Armada Rangers. They need your Grand Power or something."

T.J.: "We know."

Bulk: "Really?"

T.J.: "Their battle prowess is amazing, but, they show off way too much."

Bulk: "That's kind of their thing."

Justin: "And they go against almost all of Zordon's rules to being a Ranger."

Bulk: "And those would be?"

T.J.: "1. Never tell your secret identity to anyone. 2. Never escalate a battle, except when you are forced to. And 3. Never use your powers for personal gain."

Bulk: "They never go looking for trouble. They're genuinely helping out, T.J. I should know."

T.J.: "Is that so?"

Bulk: "You'll feel different when you meet them in person. I can assure you, all of them are good people, even if they are profane."

Jessica: "Hey!"

T.J.: "I suppose the cat's out of the bag now. Come on, Justin." He nodded. They walked up to our table.

Justin: "So... you guys. You're all the Pirate Rangers?"

Alfred: "They are. Miss Lexie and I are not. We associate with them, yes."

Lexie: "I am such a big fan!" T.J. paid no attention to her for the moment, and eyed the five of us, as if sizing us up. I watched T.J. closely myself, kind of freaking out inside, but looking as tough as I could.

T.J.: "Pirates."

Ken: "Yeah. Wanna make something of it?"

Jessica: "Ken!"

Justin: "It's okay."

T.J.: "Guts. I like that." He looked at everyone. Ashley gave him a serious look. John looked at him like he was 'the man'. Jessica adjusted her shirt to not show cleavage. She was showing a little bit earlier. Ken crossed his arms. I got on my angry face.

T.J.: "Your looks say you're serious, but the way you act shows otherwise."

Kyle: "Can we help it we're so badass?" I smirked at him.

T.J.: "Why does looking at you piss me off?"

Kyle: "I dunno. Answer me yourself."

Justin: "Easy, T.J. We don't want to scare them."

T.J.: "Right. Sorry." He cleared his throat.

T.J.: "You guys are definitely carrying the power. But you don't show the discipline."

Kyle: "Discipline Schmiscipline. We already learned to master Jungle Fury, and Samurai. Those took discipline. I think we're good enough at that."

T.J.: "Confidence. Maybe too overconfident."

Jessica: "It's his most present trait, Mr. Johnson."

T.J.: "Call me T.J."

Jessica: "If you insist."

Justin: "How are the rest of you?"

Ashley: "I keep our Captain in check. My name is Ashley. Ashley Brunk."

Justin: "No way! The actress?!"

Ashley: "And part of my own band."

Justin: "I loved your Space Amazons movie! You were also good in that James Bond spinoff!" Ashley blushed.

Ashley: "Oh, you!"

Kyle: "Hey!"

John: "I'm her brother. John. Resident techie and medical specialist."

T.J.: "I suppose someone has to do that job."

Jessica: "I'm Jessica Waters, the ship mechanic. I make sure the Zords are operational, and in tip-top shape."

Justin: "Two smart cookies."

Ken: "I'm Ken Barnes. The Blue Ranger, and first mate on the GalleonZord."

Kyle (Jack): "Captain Kyle Kincius-Shiba, if you please."

Justin: "What's with the Jack Sparrow impersonation?"

Kyle (Jack): "The lady loves it. Plus, I feel more like a pirate." Ashley blushed harder, and giggled.

T.J.: "How much of your work is pirating, and how much of it is being a Ranger?"

Kyle: "Honestly? We save the world more often than not."

Jessica: "He drinks. And he's 19." I looked at her funny.

T.J.: "Personal gain."

Kyle: "That is NOT personal gain!"

T.J.: "You use your power for popularity as well, breaking another rule. Never tell your identities to anyone."

John: "Honestly, we thought that rule was done with after the first Zangyack War."

Ashley: "It sounds right."

Justin: "That may be, but you should have been upholding it."

Kyle: 'We're pirates! We don't follow rules."

Jessica: "True. We usually don't."

Ken: "But we always save people."

Ashley: "That is true!"

John: "That should be all that is necessary."

T.J.: "All you've shown is the ability to not escalate a battle."

Jessica: "Um... Actually... John broke it once. He held up a guy at gunpoint for a necklace."

John: "It was a family heirloom he was selling! Ashley's heirloom!"

Ken: "Need I mention the time Ashley held up a McDonalds manager for a McGriddle recipe?"

Ashley: "KEN!"

Kyle: "I... drunk a lot." I held my head down.

T.J.: "Breaking Power Rangers rules on all accounts, huh?"

Justin: "But they care about the welfare of the planet, at least, T.J. Let's give them a chance."

T.J.: "I guess. Hey... wait. Now I recognize you."

Kyle: "Me?"

T.J.: "Yeah. You used to work for Basco, the Space Pirate!"

Kyle: "1, he was a privateer. Not a pirate. There's a difference. 2, I've put that past behind me! I'm good now! I'm straight!"

T.J.: "Suppose I believe you. How would you go about proving to me you're good?"

Kyle: "You've seen us fight the Zangyacks off, T.J.! We go beyond the call of duty!" I stood up proudly.

Ashley: "We do."

Lexie: "I've seen it myself. They risk tooth and nail to save the planet!"

Bulk: "I've known them since they first landed on this planet, T.J. You can trust me."

Ken: "It's true. We've been defeating the Zangyacks since they got here."

Jessica: "In every way possible. Who the hell are you to question us?"

Justin: "Exactly, T.J. Look, we know Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster are in trouble, and they're the only ones who can save them."

Kyle: "Yeah. So... shut up!"

Jessica: "Nice one, dumbass."

T.J.: "As much as I hate to admit it, Justin's right. We need you five to help us."

Justin: "Besides, didn't AkaRed tell you the same thing?"

T.J.: "You're right, Justin." He took a deep breath. I looked at him seriously.

Kyle: "T.J., I don't know how I can prove I've changed to you, but... I have. I'm a Power Ranger. AkaRed has been mentoring me for a while now. I pretty much know my power. I'm strong. I have a big responsibility. I'm the manly one."

Ken: "That's debatable."

John: "I agree."

Kyle: "Regardless... I am the best thing the universe has right now. I am willing to throw down all the cards at once if I have to. Please. Accept my help, T.J." T.J. looked into my eyes. He saw a fire, and a tiger aura at the same time.

T.J.: "The look you had back when Andros, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley and I were chasing you before was one of fear and worry. As if you were escaping something. Like us. Now, I see one that is not afraid of what's coming ahead." I nodded.

Kyle: "Please. Believe in me. Believe in the me that-"

John: "No."

Kyle: "Let me have my Gurren Lagann moment!"

Ashley: "Yeah! Wait, your Ashley, right?"

T.J.: "Yes."

Kyle: "Anyway... Believe in the me that believes in you, T.J."

T.J.: "I don't know what that means, but, I will." He smirked. I smiled.

Ken: "Oh boy."

Jessica: "Here we go."

Alfred: "I will also help in any way I can."

Lexie: "Count me in!"

Spike: "Me too!"

Bulk: "Me three."

Justin: "Me four." He chuckled, as did T.J.

T.J.: "What are we waiting for, then?"

Kyle: "Thanks. All I wanted was a chance."

T.J.: "You're on your way, kid." We left the juice bar after paying Lieutenant Stone, and went on to search for the cars.

Justin: "Where do you suppose they would be?"

T.J.: "I have no idea, Justin."

Bulk: "He said it was on the house."

Kyle: "It felt wrong to just not pay him."

T.J.: "Really?"

Justin: "T.J..." He gave him a stern look.

T.J.: "Right. Sorry. Well, you're in charge, Kyle." I nodded, then went into thought.

Lexie: "This might take a while."

Spike: "It'll come to him."

Kyle: "Split up. For now, we can cover more ground. I'll take Ashley and T.J."

T.J.: "No arguments here, man."

Kyle: "Lexie, take John and Alfred."

Alfred: "Very well, Master Kincius-Shiba."

John: "I got this."

Lexie: "I won't tread too far, Kyle."

Kyle: "See that you don't. Justin, take Ken and Jessie."

Jessica: "It'll be a pleasure working with you."

Justin: "Same here. I bet you're not as crazy as the public thinks you are."

Ken: "We aren't. He is." Ken pointed to me.

Bulk and Spike: "What about us?" Oops. Almost forgot about them.

Kyle: "Um... I hadn't thought that far."

John: "I'll take Spike, and Ken can go with Bulk."

Bulk: "Alright! Rangers, Samurai Spike, it will be our mission to recover the lost cars of the Turbo Rangers! We will not rest! We will not stop! We will leave no stone unturned! Let's go!" We all split up. So, now it was time to bond with T.J., my predecessor.

Kyle: "I think we started off on the wrong foot, T.J."

T.J.: "Well, normally, I'd agree with you. But I still see you as a hardened criminal."

Ashley: "T.J... I can-"

Kyle: "No, honey. I have to prove him wrong on my own. It is the way of the man."

T.J.: "That's one way of putting it."

Kyle: "Look. I want to bury the hatchet. At least for now, so we can work to save Lightning Cruiser."

T.J.: "And Storm Blaster."

Kyle: "Almost forgot about him."

T.J.: "They're one in the same, Kyle. They're living beings, in a way. They have emotions."

Kyle: "Lexie told me on the way. I can imagine it's like losing a dog or cat. Or your hermit crabs, Ashley and John died."

T.J.: "Hermit crabs?"

Kyle: "I used to have hermit crab pets. They died."

T.J.: "I'm sorry."

Ashley: "You named them after John and I?"

Me: "Yes." I nodded, and hugged Ashley.

T.J.: "Well, at least you have emotions."

Kyle: "I have much more, too. If you want to see, that is." I smiled.

T.J.: "With a smile like that, you'd better be genuine." We continued around the city, asking people as they went by, even taking out Gormin squads.

Bulk: "I still can't find them!"

Kyle: "Keep looking!" I yelled it into the morpher.

Bulk: "Chill, Kyle. We all need clear heads."

Kyle: "I just want to prove to T.J. that I'm... good on my word."

T.J.: "You're proving to me you care. That's awesome of you already. But Bulk is right. You do need to keep a clear head." I nodded.

Ashley: "Honey. I'm here for you. Remember that."

Justin: "Listen to your girlfriend, bro. She's here. We're all here for you. You aren't alone."

Kyle: "I just like to make myself believe I'm working alone, even though I know I'm not. It brings out my best skills."

John: "I can kind of see that."

Ken: "Just make sure we find them. If the Zangyacks harvest their power, there's no telling what they could do."

Alfred: "Quite right, Master Barnes."

Kyle: "On it!" I ran ahead, Ashley and T.J. catching up. I saw a Gormin wandering towards a warehouse.

T.J.: "A Gormin."

Ashley: "Should we get the jump on him, honey?"

Kyle: "We should." I pulled out my Power Musket, then shot at the Gormin. He ducked aside, then I jumped at him, and pinned him to the wall.

Kyle: "Tell me where you're keeping the cars!"

Gormin: "Gor?"

Kyle: "Don't play dumb with me, man!"

T.J.: "Wait, only SuGormin can talk. We need to get one of them." I shot the Gormin through the head.

T.J.: "Dude!"

Kyle: "Even if he was telling us, we wouldn't understand him." I dropped the Gormin to the ground.

Ashley: "SuGormin flyer up in the sky!"

Kyle: "Bring 'im down." Ashley flew up to it's level. It turned, and fired back. She dodged it's shots, then belched, blowing it into the ground.

Ashley: "I got him, Kyle!" She flew for it. T.J. and I followed behind her, and when we caught up with her, she was holding the SuGormin against the wall with her Pirate Saber.

Ashley: "Talk, SuGormin! Where are Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster!"

T.J.: "Don't kill him, Ashley. Geez, yours is different from mine."

Kyle: "Totally. I'd do what she says, SuGormin. She can kick my ass in MMA."

Ashley: "He's right. I totally can." I was half-lying. I won most of the time, but she still wins.

SuGormin: "Sgor... I... don't know! I swear!"

Ashley: "LIAR!" She kicked him in the gut.

T.J.: "Tell us where they are!"

SuGormin: "I'm just a lowly SuGormin, sgor!" She punched it.

Ashley: "Getting real tired of you ducking me, man!"

Kyle: "Do what the lady says."

SuGormin: "And why should I tell you lowly humans, sgor?" I punched him that time. Ashley kneed him in the gut, then pushed him to the ground, and firmly planted her foot into his face, rubbing it into the dirt.

Ashley: "Talk."

SuGormin: "I don't know..." Ashley pushed his face harder.

T.J.: "Just tell us. If you do, we'll spare your life."

SuGormin: "You... will?"

T.J.: 'Yes." He gave us a glare. Ashley got her foot off of the SuGormin's face.

SuGormin: 'They're in a warehouse not too far from town. I'll take you there. But you can't kill me when we get there."

Kyle (Jack): "Pirate's honor, mate." We followed him around the city, and he took us to the warehouse. It was a large warehouse, and had a sign next to it saying, 'Site of the Green Ranger's DragonZord.'

Ashley: "Tommy's Dragonzord, huh?"

T.J.: "He told me he used to have a Dragon Zord long ago."

SuGormin: "Here it is. Now, you will let me go?"

Ashley: "Yes. But you have to denounce your allegiance to the Zangyack Empire."

SuGormin: "I refuse!" Ashley shot him through the head. He fell down.

T.J.: "You said you would spare him!"

Ashley: "He would be dangerous to our investigation if he was still loyal to the Zangyack Empire. I took advantage of the opportunity to get rid of him."

Kyle (Jack): "Now that's thinking like a pirate, love." Ashley blushed. I called John and Ken at the same time.

Kyle: "Guys, we're at the Dragon Zord site. It's a large white warehouse out of town. Can't miss it. Look for a sign that commemorates it as a monument."

John: "I'll be over there ASAP."

Lexie: "OMG!"

Ken: "I'll be there soon, too."

T.J.: "You two are insane."

Kyle: "Yes. Yes we are." Ashley nodded, and we ran into the warehouse. T.J. ran in behind us.

T.J.: "Me and my big mouth!" He ran in behind us. We soon started sneaking around, hiding behind boxes. The warehouse looked like it had been abandoned years ago, and repaired numerous times. Presumably because of the fact that the Dragon Zord of old always tore it apart when it was summoned. We looked, and found the two cars. They were being guarded by Gormin. Jealousto was there, and so was Insarn.

Insarn: "Harness whatever power they possess. Our associate says he may need them for a power source or something similar."

Jealousto: "I understand, Insarn. I will not fail the Empire. Glory to Emperor Zangyack!"

Insarn: "Precisely. See that you don't. Do not take the pirates lightly. They continue to grow stronger with each Grand Power. If they get these two, they may be near impossible to stop."

T.J.: "They think what now?"

Ashley: "Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster are the Grand Power of the Turbo Rangers? That makes some sense."

Kyle: "Excellent guesswork, Ash. What do you say we get the jump on them both?"

T.J.: "They were talking about an associate. Who do you think they were talking about?"

Kyle: "If we save the cars, we won't have to find out."

T.J.: "I'm just saying, maybe we should stick around longer. Find out who he or she is."

Ashley: "It does make sense, love." I nodded. If this person got them, we might lose out on a Grand Power. I am not prepared to lose one. The possibility of losing a chance occurred as far back as when we got the Wild Force power.

Kyle: "Right."

Jealousto: "If it is not beyond my authority, may I request who this associate is?"

Insarn: "I'll tell you. Only because we have a history together, and I know you can keep a secret."

Jealousto: "Very well."

Insarn: "Basco to Jolokia. He wants to experiment with the Grand Powers as well as the Ranger Keys." My eyes widened. I gasped a little. If he had them, AND those Ranger Keys... there is no telling what he'd have the power to do!

T.J.: "So that's it! They're guinea pigs." I heard Lightning Cruiser honk wildly.

T.J.: "Lightning Cruiser must sense that I'm here. We need to get the others and come back. Now." Ashley and I nodded. We made our way towards the exit.

Gormin: "Gor!" We saw some grenades being launched at us. I performed some hand signs.

Kyle: "Fire Style! FIREBALL JUTSU!" I breathed out a fire ball, intercepting the grenades.

Ashley: "Wind Style!" She raised her hand above her head, and created a blue ball, which shaped itself into a shuriken.

Ashley: "RASENSHURIKEN!" She threw it, and it took out the Gormin who fired on us.

Jealousto: "You pirates couldn't just stay out of our business?" He ran at super speed, and slashed all three of us. We fell to the ground, and the minions started to gather around us.

Insarn: "You pirates need to learn your place."

Jealousto: "Insarn, just so we're clear, I didn't know the wanted pirates were here."

Insarn: "I understand. You're forgiven. However! You three will be presented as trophies to our Emperor Zangyack!"

Kyle (Jack): "Trophies, eh, Insarn? Don't you think that's a little too easy, mate?"

Insarn: "Silence!" She used her whiplash on me. It hit me, and I spat out some blood.

Ashley: 'Honey!" She belched out a windstorm, blowing most of the minions back, but Jealousto and Insarn were only pushed back a few feet.

T.J.: "Nice move."

Ashley: "Thank you."

Kyle: "Team escape tactic, Ashley!" We grabbed each other's hands, similar to the way we used the Tek Rangers' Blitzkreig Tornado.

Ashley and Kyle: "Pyro Tempest!" We spun, creating a half-wind, half-fire tornado. Once we got it built large enough, I made a fire shield around all three of us, and ran out.

T.J.: "Nice teamwork, guys! Now we need to reach the others."

Alfred: "We are already here, Mister Johnson." John, Lexie, Bulk, Spike, Ken, Jessica, Justin, and Alfred were all there.

Jessica: "I used my electricity power to follow the signal of your Burner Morphers."

John: "I could sense your life force, so I followed the Tiger and Rhino Spirit Auras on the way here."

Lexie: "Nice place to hide them, by the way." She smirked.

Kyle: "Not really. It's a historic site."

Justin: "It's called sarcasm."

Kyle: "Oh, I get it!" Justin made a small sweatdrop.

T.J.: "Justin, Storm Blaster is here, too!"

Justin: "Good. Ready to save our old friends?"

T.J.: "Sure am, Justin. Just like old times?"

Justin: "Exactly like old times." They both did a fist bump.

Alfred: "So... are we ready to save some cars?"

Lexie: "You bet."

Ken: "Enough talk. Let's do this!" Jealousto and Insarn caught up with us.

Bulk: "Hey."

Spike: "Remember us?!"

Insarn: "No." Bulk and Spike fell down comically.

Jealousto: "However, it is good the rest of your team is here, Captain Kincius. It will be a pleasure to destroy you!"

Kyle: "It's Captain Kincius-Shiba now!" I transitioned into my Jack Sparrow voice. "You'd best remember it, mate! Alright, lads and lasses! It's Morphin' Time!" We got our morphers out.

All Rangers (minus T.J. and Justin): "Pirate Power! Transform!" We inserted our Ranger Keys into the morphers, and begun the transformation. Our black jumpsuits came on with the first X that was launched. The second one made our colored parts of the outfits. The V made our helmets, and the final X made the logo on our helmets.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! Red Pirate Ranger!"

Ken: "Ready for treaure! Blue Pirate Ranger!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! Yellow Pirate Ranger!"

John: "Ready for drinking! Green Pirate Ranger!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! Pink Pirate Ranger!"

All of us: "Power Rangers! Pirate Armada!"

Jealousto: "This again, hm? Very well!" He charged for us. We all went for him with our Pirate Sabers, and the six of us slammed into each other. All of us were sent flying backwards.

Jealousto: "Nice hit."

Kyle: "He really was testing us back there."

John: "No kidding. The Power Blaster couldn't get him last time. No wonder it missed."

Jealousto: "Now to show you what I can REALLY do!" He lit himself on fire, and charged for us.

Kyle: "Oh HELL no! That's my job!" I charged at him, lighting my blade up, and we slammed together, only to have me get launched back.

Ken: "Calling to the beast inside! Release the Jaguar!" He summoned the Jaguar Spirit Zord, and sent it flying towards Jealousto. It hit him, and he fell back, but quickly charged for us again. He hit all of us with his claws, then turned around, and launched lightning at us.

Jessica: "And that would be my call! LIGHTNING ROD!" She raised her Pirate Saber into the air, and absorbed the blast, sending it back. He jumped to dodge it, then he drop kicked John.

Ashley: "John! HIYAH!" She jumped up to him, and kicked him, then slashed him with her Pirate Saber. Joh recovered.

John: "Boulder Blast!" He fired a boulder, and it hit Jealousto as Ashley dodged it. She generated an energy ball in her hand, and Jessica started to create a lightning orb herself.

Jessica: "Lightning Blade Jutsu!"

Ashley: "RASENGAN!" They both charged for Jealousto, and slammed both orbs into him. He flew backwards, as Ken slammed his foot into the ground, summoning a water tower, knocking him back towards us.

Ken: "Stream Burst!" He shot a water stream from his musket, knocking Jealousto backwards, then I caught up with him.

Kyle: "Fire Claws!" I grew fiery claws from my fingertips, then slashed him.

Kyle: "GAAO!" They made contact, then I opened the visor on my helmet, and my teeth lit on fire, and I bit him on the arm.

Jealousto: "GEEZUS!" He kicked me off, then launched another lightning blast at me. I got hit by it, shaking spastically.

Ashley: "Baby!"

John: "Seismic Kick! Wolf Power! EARTH!" He kicked up a rock, then kicked the rock, charging it with purple fire, then launched it. It hit Jealousto, knocking him back again.

Jealousto: "Creative."

Ashley: "RHINO CHARGE!" She put her Pirate Saber in front of her, then charged at him. She absorbed the rock on the ground as she ran, and an orange aura began to surround her.

Jealousto: "Enough!" He charged at her, and they collided, trying to overwhelm one another, when they both pushed the energy aside, and started to clash with her blade, and his claws. She shot him, but he knocked the gun away, then punched her in the chest.

Ashley: "Oof!" She stumbled back.

Kyle: 'HEY! Only I can touch that!" I charged for him, then he took a swipe, only to see it phase through me.

Jealousto: "Were you even there?!"

Kyle: "I am! It's called intangibility." I hugged Ashley, forcing her away.

Jealousto: "How..."

Kyle: "Judolette Flip! FIRE!" I enveloped myself in a fiery wheel with Ashley in tow, then rolled into Jealousto. Jessica had jumped up to him, and sprouted her wings.

Jessica: "Lightning Feather Barrage!" Her wings were charged with lightning, and she launched out a barrage of yellow sparking feathers.

Jeaolusto: "AGH!"

Insarn: "If the minion can't do it... do it yourself!" She summoned her whiplash, and whipped Jessica.

Jessica: "AGH!"

Insarn: "Like taking candy from a baby."

John: "HIYAH!" He tried to roundhouse kick her, but ended up missing entirely. She punched him back.

John: "How did you know?"

Insarn: "I'm a better tactician than a fighter. It's my job to know what's around me at all times, and how to conquer it."

Kyle: "REALLY?! YAH!" I rolled towards her, and she dodged, making me tackle John.

John: "FIRE HOT!"

Kyle: "Oops!" I stopped, setting Ashley down, and I inhaled, absorbing the fire on John's body.

John: "Yeah. Watch it buddy."

Ashley: "Are you okay, little bro?"

John: "I'll manage."

Ken: "This isn't working, though."

Jessica: "We need something faster."

Kyle: "Yeah. We need to..."

T.J.: "Shift into Turbo?!" Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster made their way out of the warehouse. Lightning Cruiser floated upwards, and its wheels transformed into hovercraft generators, and it flew upwards. Lexie had stolen a Gormin's stick, and launched a grenade at Jealousto and Insarn.

Insarn: "They got freed?! Damn it all!"

Jealousto: "They were just humans!"

Insarn: "Two of them were former Rangers!"

Jealousto: "I didn't know!"

Justin: "Well, you do now!" Storm Blaster rolled for them, and fired some lasers at them, honking like a loud jeep. The lasers hit, but they both managed to just miss getting rolled over by it. They parked behind us.

T.J.: "Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster both agreed to help you out."

Kyle: "Isn't that something? Thanks, guys." They both honked at us happily.

Justin: "Ready for the Grand Power?"

Lexie: "Are they ever?! Hit it, Justin!" Both T.J. and Justin generated an orb with the Turbo Rangers logo.

T.J.: "The power of the Turbo Rangers is now yours. It's the ability for both Kyle and Ken to control Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster."

Kyle: "Ready, bro?"

Ken: "Sure am. I always wanted a powerful all-terrain jeep." Both Ken and I touched the orb, and absorbed it into ourselves.

John: "What do Jessie, Ashley, and I get?"

Justin: "Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley, ours anyway, never had their own vehicles."

John: "That sucks!"

Ashley: "Oh man..."

Jessica: "You cheap motherf*ers!" T.J. and Justin held their hands up as a peace offering.

Insarn: "Another Power... LOST! Basco will kill us both!"

Kyle: "Not if we don't first. Hey, Lightning Cruiser, I know it's my first time behind your wheel, but do you mind if I give you a whirl?"

Lightning Cruiser: "You may, Kyle. I would be delighted. If T.J. sees you as worthy, I will accept his decision."

Kyle: "Talking car. Well, I am friends with a talking lion. So it fits." Storm Blaster honked.

Ken: "You can say that again."

John: "They get cars that only they can talk to, and the three of us get zilch. What a ripoff."

Justin: "Who's to say more Grand Powers will be like that."

Lexie: "You never really know, Johnny."

Insarn: "Jealousto. Destroy them!"

Jealousto: "I shall!" Both Ken and I got into our cars, and put in our Ranger Keys.

Lightning Cruiser: "Key recognized. Let's go!" Lightning Cruiser went back into it's DeLorean flight mode, and took off. Ken turned on the Turbine Laser, and revved forward.

Kyle: "I can finally fly with the others now! This is amazing!"

Ken: "And I get a way of transportation beyond walking on land! YES!" Ken fired the lasers. Jealousto and Insarn both got hit. The explosions were large, then Ken ran over Insarn.

Ken: "WOOHOO! YEAH! That's what I'm talking about! You have WAY more firepower than my musket alone!" Storm Blaster honked again. Ken then drifted back around as Jealousto fired some lightning again.

Lightning Cruiser: "And I can do more than just this, Kyle."

Kyle: "Tell me all about it, Lightning!"

Lightning Cruiser: "Lightning for short. I'l go with it. Anyway... I have five mounted cannons on my body. Four are on my wings, and one can be opened from my hood."

Kyle: "You don't say. Alright then! FIRE MISSILES!" I fired the missiles from the wings and both Insarn and Jealousto were sent flying back. I then fired from the last cannon.

Ken: "Come on, Blaster! Fire the Turbine Laser!" Storm Blaster fired it as well, and that was enough to make Insarn retreat. Jealousto had been brought to his knees. We then parked the cars on the ground.

Kyle: "Well, that really screwed Jealousto over."

Alfred: "It sure has." Alfred, Bulk, and Spike had caught up with us.

Bulk: "Aw, you killed all the minions already. Spike and I wanted a crack at them."

Spike: "Aw man!"

Kyle: "Too bad. You missed the lightshow."

Alfred: "Actually, Master Kincius-Shiba, the so-called lightshow brought us here."

Justin: "Nice handling, you two."

T.J.: "Seems like you were the best choices to drive them after all."

Lightning Cruiser: "Indeed. I enjoyed having Kyle as a driver." Storm Blaster honked pleasurably.

Ken: "Yeah, Storm Blaster. Bet it has been a while."

Jealousto: "You Rangers... raining on my parade with missiles! Gormin!" A squad of Gormin appeared behind him.

Ashley: "So. Now are we ready to show him what we can really do?"

Kyle: "Yeah. In fact, let's do this... by shifting it into turbo!"

Justin: "About time!" I pulled out my Turbo Ranger Key, and the others pulled out theirs as well. Unfortunately...

Lexie: "Guys! Wait!"

All of us: "Ranger Power! Track Speed!" We morphed into the Track Speed Rangers instantaneously.

Kyle: "Track... wait a second."

Alfred: "Master Kincius-Shiba, I'm afraid that is the Track Speed key." Oh s*.

Kyle: "Oops. Thought of the wrong car team there, didn't I?" I rubbed the back of my helmet, as everyone else fell over. T.J. and Justin face-palmed.

T.J.: "Right style, wrong Ranger Key set, bro."

Justin: "Do you look when you pick your keys?"

Jealousto: "Attack!" The Gormin fired on all of us with their grenades. We were launched into the air, and landed on our backsides.

Kyle: "Sorry, Justin! I usually don't! The belt buckle usually sends me the right one!"

T.J.: "Try again!"

Lexie: "Turbo! Not Track Speed!"

Jessica: "Yeah, dumbass. We're trying to pay tribute to them. Not the Track Speed Rangers."

Ashley: "We'll do that at a later date, honey." We all got back up.

John: "Again. From the top!"

Kyle: "Right. Time for us to shift into turbo!" I hit the belt buckle again, and looked to make sure I had the right key this time.

Ken: "That's the Turbo key alright!"

Kyle: "Ready everyone?"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Ready!"

All of us: "Shift into Turbo!" *Start Turbo theme song*

Kyle: "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" My Track Speed outfit disappeared, and I flashed in red lights, obtaining my utility belt with the Auto Blaster, then the outfit, and my gloves. My helmet wrapped up around my face to finish it.

Ken: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" His morph engulfed him in blue light, then slimmed him down. He got the belt and blaster, then the outfit, and finally the helmet.

John: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" His morph engulfed him in green light, gave him the belt, and the outfit, then the helmet.

Jessica: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" Her outfit appeared in the same manner as previous, being engulfed in yellow light.

Ashley: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" She got her outfit from being engulfed in pink light.

Kyle: "Red Turbo Ranger!"

Ken: "Blue Turbo Ranger!"

John: "Green Turbo Ranger!"

Jessica: "Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

Ashley: "Pink Turbo Ranger!"

All of us: 'Power Rangers... TURBO!" Colorful explosions went off behind us.

Spike: "The legendary Turbo Rangers."

T.J.: "That just did us proud."

Justin: 'You bet'cha, T.J."

Lexie: 'GUYS! SHOW HIM THE POWER OF LEGENDS!"

John: "You bet we will! Let's do it!" We revved up, zooming for Jealousto and the Gormin.

Jealousto: "Do not let their show intimidate you! Kill them all!" The Gormin charged, but we each punched our way through them. I did a back kick, then a roundhouse kick. Ken performed an uppercut, Jessica did an elbow strike, John kneed another one, and Ashley did a ridgehanded chop.

Kyle: "Too easy." We pulled out our Auto Blasters, turned to Jeaolusto, and fired on him.

Jealosuto: "YAGH!"

Kyle: "Auto Blaster, Powered up mode! FIRE!" We fired charged up shots, launching him back further.

Ken: "How about we use the old weapons?"

Kyle: "Exactly what I was thinking! Turbo RAM Cannon! Come out!" I hit some buttons on my Turbo Navigator, and it summoned the Turbo RAM Cannon in vehicle mode. It revved in, being about the size of an RC car, and rolled through the crowd of Gormin. It split apart into our weapons. We grabbed them all as they came to us.

Kyle: "Turbo Lightning Sword! YAAH!" I charged it up, and sped for the army of Gormin again. I sliced through 20 of them at once, then turned back around to fire my Auto Blaster again. They all exploded.

Ken: "Turbo Hand Blasters!" He had two large revolvers. He spun them around his hands, then dived to the side as they fired on him with grenades. He fired as he dove, and struck all of them, blowing them up.

John: "Turbo Thunder Cannon!" It was a large green, two-handed blaster. He charged up a shot, then fired, knocking all of the Gormin down, and blowing them up in the process.

John: "I always get the large powerful weapons."

Jessica: "Turbo Star Chargers!" She charged up an electric orb, and slammed it into a Gormin, then jumped off, blowing him up. She backflipped through the air, and slammed the enemies with two electric punches, then launched an orb, blowing them all back again, blowing them up.

Ashley: "Turbo Wind Fire!" She had a bow with two laser cannons on it. She fired pink lasers from them, sniping the Gormin down. They fired back, and she jumped over them, blasting them again on the way up, and landing on her feet again, blasting them, and landing shots without facing them.

Jealousto: "AGAIN WITH THE SHOWING OFF! TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" He charged while being lit on fire.

Kyle: 'Jessie! Back me up!"

Jessica: 'Whatever, dude!" We sped forward towards Jealousto. I swung the sword at him, and he swung his claws at me. Our blows hit, and we were attempting to overpower each other. Jessica jumped over him, and launched an electric orb down. I jumped away, and it hit.

Jealousto: "YAAAGH!" He sunk to the ground. Lightning Cruiser drove for me, and pulled over.

Lightning Cruiser: "Hop in! I'm more powerful if the Red Turbo Ranger is driving me."

Kyle: "Got it!" I got in him, and transformed him into flight mode, taking to the skies. Ken, John, and Ashley launched their lasers at him. Jealousto was taking the shots, and I launched the missiles at him again. Jealousto rolled away from the missiles as Storm Blaster bowled over him.

Spike: "Nice!"

Alfred: "Looked rather painful that time..." Ken hopped into Storm Blaster, and John and Ashley also got in.

Ken: "John! You drive!"

John: "You bet!" He took the wheel for Storm Blaster while Ken pulled the Turbo Hand Blasters back out, and blasted Jealousto repeatedly again. Ashley fired from her bow, knocking him back yet again. Jealousto retaliated with a lightning strike, and Storm Blaster popped a side wheelie to dodge as Jessica fired another lightning orb, and I launched another air strike. He hopped back, and I jumped out of Lightning Cruiser with the Lightning Sword high above my head, and I slashed right through him.

Jealousto: "AAAAGHH!" John pulled over, and they all got to my sides as Lightning Cruiser landed himself, transforming back to land mode.

Jealousto: "You little... AGH!" He stumbled over.

Kyle: "Reunite the weapons. This time, in Cannon mode."

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "YES!" We reunited the weapons on top of the RAM Cannon chassis, which became a turret. John's was placed directly on top, Ashley's was on the base, Jessica attached both of her Star Chargers to the sides, Ken attached the Hand Blasters to them, while I put the sword on top.

All of us: "TURBO RAM CANNON! FIRE!" We launched a multicolored blast at Jealousto. It exploded wildly, making him collapse.

Kyle: "That didn't finish him? Huh."

Lightning Cruiser: "Unusually durable."

Lexie: "Look out!" *End Turbo Theme* A purple light hit Jealousto, waking him up, and making him huge.

Jealousto: 'I am back, RANGERS!" He sent his lightning at us. We dodged it before it hit us, and demorphed to our Pirate forms.

Kyle: "Well, time for the usual." I typed in the code, and in came the GalleonZord. It fired lasers at Jealousto as we got in. I ran to my cockpit.

Navi: "Manning it until you got here, Kyle!"

Kyle: "Good bird. I'll take it from here!"

All of us: "Deploying Zords!" All four of the other Zords exited the GalleonZord.

All of us: "ZORDS COMBINE!" We instantly combined the Zords.

All of us: "Armada Fleet Megazord! READY TO KICK ASS!"

Jealousto: "Your asses are the ones that will be kicked, Rangers!"

Jessica: "Please. If we could beat Delzeiger, we can beat you!" We raised our swords towards him.

Jealousto: "I would like to see you all try to win now!" He ran at super speed towards us and we made the Megazord sidestep off, and Ken fired the right fist cannon at his back. Jealousto stumbled over.

Jealousto: "Stay still!"

Ashley: "Sorry! Not going to happen!" We sliced at him but he caught our swords.

Kyle: "I nailed you the other time!"

Jealousto: "I was testing you before. Now I am serious!" He kicked us away, flinging our swords aside, and he sent lightning bolts at us.

All of us: "AGH!"

Jessica: "That actually got us!"

John: "We're still stable, Kyle."

Kyle: "Good." We got the Megazord back up, only to get punched again.

Jessica: "And I needed to repair the insulators, too..."

Ken: "Oh..."

Kyle: "Do it faster next time. Okay?"

Jessica: "Yes, Captain Dumbass."

Ashley: "Jessie!" She gave her a look.

Jessica: "Sorry." John fired from the left fist cannon and hit him. Jessica then kicked him with the left leg. Both Ashley and Jessica then made it jump, and Ashley used the right leg to drop kick him. He backed away in pain.

T.J.: "There's got to be a way around his speed. But what?"

Bulk: "If they needed a boost for their Megazord, they just insert their Ranger Keys into the system."

All of us: "Armada Starburst!" We inserted our Ranger Keys, and released the cannon from the chest, firing the cannonballs, and releasing the shoulder cannons on him. All of the shots hit him. He dodged the last one, and kicked the Megazord aside. We got the sabers back, and slashed him sideways rather than downwards. He could not catch that.

Jealousto: "AGH!" He keeled back, and we gave him a hammer blow, then another roundhouse going into a side kick. He fell backwards again.

Justin: "Then shouldn't they use the Turbo Keys on him?"

Lexie: "From within the Megazord. Good idea!"

Alfred: "It makes sense to do so." Lexie radioed John.

Lexie: "John! Try using the Turbo Keys in the Megazord!" John looked to me.

Kyle: "Better than some other things we've done. Alright. Let's do it!" I pulled out the Red Turbo Ranger Key. Everyone else pulled out their keys for it as well.

All of us: "Ranger Keys, set!" When we turned the keys, it sounded like a car was starting up. We turned them again, and a motor revved up.

John: "Whoa! Our Megazord's speed has been multiplied tenfold!"

Ken: "Nice!"

Kyle: "That should help us catch up to his super speed!"

Ashley: "Let's go!" We revved up again, putting out the swords, and charged for him.

Jealousto: "Hey! That's my move! AGH!" We slashed him.

Jessica: "As you were saying?"

Ken: "Wanna go again, jester?"

Jealousto: "It's JEALOUSTO! HIYAH!" We kept revving up through the city, and at each other, slashing at each other. Him using his claws, and us using the swords. We ran across one final time, slashing with an X across his chest.

Jealousto: "GAH!"

Kyle: "Enough playing around! Let's finish him!" We brought our swords out to the sides.

All of us: "360 Turbo Radial SLASH!" We spun around similar to the Turbo Megazord, like a tornado, and slashed through his gut.

Jealousto: "You... had me..."

John: "Now that you know you can't outrun us..."

Ashley: "We will show you you cannot out power us either." I pulled out my Wild Force Key, and they followed suit.

Kyle: "Lion Zord! We summon you!" We opened the ports in the chest, summoning the Lion Zord.

Lion Zord: "I will come, Rangers!" He hopped off of the Animarium, and slashed Jealousto with both of his claws, then got to our side.

Kyle: "Ready for Mega Mode?"

Lion Zord: "Yes. Yes I am." We typed '0033' into our Burner Morphers, making them Samuraizers.

All of us, and Lion Zord: "MEGA MODE POWER!" We inserted the Samurai Ranger Keys into the changer at the same time we morphed. We dropped the TrailerZord and MarineZord, then the Lion Zord split apart. It's front legs replaced the old legs, the back legs became apart of the arms, and the Lion Zord's head placed itself into the chest. The tail became the helmet, and the Armada Sabers combined with the boosters to become a naginata blade. The cockpit became an empty meadow with floating cherry blossom petals, and there were pedestals for our Mega Pirate Sabers. We each inserted them, and finished our Mega Mode transformation.

All of us: "Armada Samurai Megazord! We are united!" We spun the naginata over our head, and slammed it on the ground, then pointed it at him.

T.J.: "Heh. Nice."

Justin: "Yeah."

Bulk: "The Armada Samurai Megazord is their best transformation. It combines the powers of the Wild Force and Samurai Rangers."

Spike: "It hasn't lost a fight yet. It's pretty much invincible, too!"

Justin: "Nice."

T.J.: "It sure is something."

Jealousto: "That Megazord has been infamous amongst the empire's elite. The only one to have ever beaten one of us!"

Ken: "You'll be the next!" We ran for him, spinning the naginata around both sides of us. He swiped at us with his claws, and we blocked it, then struck upwards with our blade, and breathed fire on him from the lion's mouth.

Jealousto: "Fire hot!"

John: "Good! Fire all cannons!" We fired from both fist cannons and the shoulder cannons, knocking him back, then we spun the naginata again, and struck him.

Jealousto: "GAH!" He fell back, almost getting to his knees.

Kyle: "We need to finish him! Pirate Zanbatou!" I raised my Mega Pirate Saber up, summoning my Zanbatou. This created the Fire Armada Smasher.

Jealousto: "This weapon..."

Kyle: "It killed Delzeiger. Now!"

All of us: "PIRATE SAMURAI STRIKE!"

Kyle: "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" We brought the blade down, smashing him, then we brought it up, launching him into space.

Jessica: "You didn't kill him?"

Kyle: "Nah... some bad guys do turn good in the end. He made me think he'll be one."

Ashley: "If you think so." She smiled to me.

John: "You final act of proving your good is to spare your foe?"

Kyle: "Yes."

Ken: "Well... hopefully it doesn't bite us in the ass..."

Jessica: "Yeah." Later on, we went back to the Youth Center.

Stone: "Nice job out there, guys."

Kyle: "No problem."

T.J.: "I've never seen a Ranger spare his enemy in a long time. Not since Cassie's time with that one monster."

Justin: "She told me all about that."

T.J.: "Andros still wanted him dead, but she proved the monster was good."

Jessica: "Hopefully it works."

Kyle: "It will. I'm confident in myself."

Ashley: "What about what you had to tell the others?" I was hoping she wouldn't remember.

Kyle: "We may have to deal with Basco soon. Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster were supposed to be cargo for him."

Justin: "That's awful!"

Ken: "Damn."

John: "Hopefully we can deal with him when he shows up."

Kyle: "I know we can. With Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster, we can handle it." I was hoping it would fix itself, or that he wouldn't show...

To be continued.

Next time on Power Rangers, Pirate Armada... Basco does show up! He shows off his Ranger Key Clones, and Kyle is almost beaten down by them. Can the others save him? Find out next time!


	16. Basco Strikes Back!

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Chapter 15: Basco Strikes Back!

Log Entry: Kyle, Pirate Ranger Red

As I was hoping to NOT have this happen... I met Basco again after 3 years of him being MIA. He appeared, caused havoc, and...

Currently...

We were all back on the Animarium, racing with Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster.

Lightning Cruiser: "Whoa!" We were on the rough terrain in the plateaus of the Animarium. Storm Blaster was breezing through, as Lightning Cruiser was bumping constantly.

Ken: "Give it up, my man! Storm Blaster and I are gonna take the gold!"

Kyle: "As if! Lightning! Flight mode!"

Ken: "Huh?!" Lightning Cruiser followed my order, and went into flight mode, but only went to about hovercraft height on the ground to follow the rules of the race.

Ken: "Damned flight mode..." He turned on the gas.

Jessica: "Watch it!" Jessica was riding with Ken as Ashley was riding with me.

Ashley: "Go, Kyle, go!" I sped forward as well. At the finish line, Bulk, Spike, Alfred, Shayla, John, Lexie, and Lion Zord were waiting.

Bulk: "Lightning Cruiser is the faster car, but Storm Blaster has the advantage on the rough terrain."

Shayla: "Unless it uses it's flight mode."

John: "Come on, Ken! You got this!"

Lexie: "GO, KYLE! YEAH!"

Spike: "You can do it, guys!"

Lion Zord: "Go, Kyle!"

Alfred: "No one else is bothered by the giant Lion behind them?"

John: 'No."

Bulk: "It knows us, so it's cool." The Lion Zord nodded.

John: "Here they come!" I flew up higher, to dodge the rocks jutting out of the ground. Ken had used Storm Blaster to pop side wheelies to dodge them.

Jessica: "Go, Ken! GO!"

Ken: "I'm gonna win it!"

Kyle: "I think not!" I turned on the turbo/nitrous on the back of Lightning Cruiser.

Lightning Cruiser: "WHHOAAA!"

Ashley: "Whoa!"

Kyle: "YEEEEEEEHHHAAAWW! Ride 'em cowboy!" I continued speeding forward, and saw the finish line.

Kyle: "ALL MINE!"

Ken: "Hold the phone!" He turned on his nitrous as well, and nearly caught up with me.

Shayla: "I have the camera, guys!" She went to the side of the finish line to use the camera.

John: "Come on..."

Lexie: "You can do it..." We were neck and neck, flying for the finish line, and we both crossed it, as Shayla flashed a picture.

Lexie: "Well?"

Alfred: "Hmm..." Shayla handed John the camera. John opened his laptop, and connected the camera to it to scan the image after Ken and I pulled over.

John: "And the winner is, by photo finish..." The picture developed.

Ashley: "It's a tie."

John: "Yes it is."

Kyle: "NO!"

Ken: "Damn it!" Storm Blaster honked a few times.

Lightning Cruiser: "I agree, Kyle. It does not matter, as long as you both had fun."

Kyle: "I guess you're right, dude."

Ken: "You're right Storm Blaster." Ken and I looked at each other.

Kyle: "Friends?" Ken nodded.

Ken: "Friends, little brother." We walked off, towards the GalleonZord.

Lexie: "Now we all know what this means!"

John: "Oh yeah, the triple date..."

Lexie: "Uh huh!"

Kyle: "I thought we were already on it."

Ashley: "I don't have to be on a date with Kyle to feel loving..."

Jessica: "There you go with the lovey-dovey again..."

John: "Yeah..."

Ken: "Have we all agreed on where to go?"

Shayla: "Might I suggest the Broadway?"

Alfred: "I heard it was wonderful down there, even for Earth."

Kyle: "It'll have to do. Let's go!"

Lexie: "Oh yes!" We headed down to the city below, taking Bulk and Spike with us so they could go on patrol. We left Alfred and Navi in charge of cleaning up for the time being.

John: "So... where should we go?"

Ken: "I say we go to that one fancy place. What is it called?"

Jessica: "The place all the Hollywood stars eat at?"

Ashley: "I'm sure I can get us in. After all. I am Ashley Brunk."

Kyle: "You sure are."

Lexie: "The best part about having a celeb for a date. You can always go to the best places in the city!"

John: "No kidding. I wanted to go to the Hell's Kitchen here. You know, the one Gordon Ramsey is at?"

Ashley: "I'll definitely be able to get us in!"

Kyle: "Don't you know it!" We had to go on Lightning Cruiser to get there.

Lightning Cruiser: "Piling all of you in me at once..."

Kyle: "Well, flying into the restaurant sounds fun to me!"

Ken: "Besides, I didn't want to drive through on Storm Blaster out here."

Jessica: "Ken and I would have been mucho late!"

Lexie: "I can see my old apartment from here!" We were high up, until we found the Hell's Kitchen restaurant. We all dressed our best, John and Ashley helped us pick dresses and tuxes, and we went for a night on the town!

Lexie: "This is going to SOOOOO go online."

Kyle: "No arguments here."

Ashley: "Yes." I landed Lightning Cruiser in the parking lot, and we walked up.

Host: "Reservations?"

Kyle (Jack): "We don't need reservations, mate." He lifted his eyes up, and saw us.

Host: "The Pirate Rangers!?"

John: "The one and only."

Ken: "With a guest."

Host: "Right this way! I shall make sure to inform the chefs that you are here. You deserve our best!"

Kyle: "We'll just order like anyone else. It's fine."

Host: "But I insist, Captain. You all shall have a wonderful night!"

Kyle: "Gee. Thanks." I smiled widely. Perhaps being superheroes was awesome after all. We were seated, and given menus, at Ashley's insistence.

Ashley: "I want to eat something I would like..."

Ken: "All of this junk sounds so fancy, Ashley. How do you know what to order?"

Ashley: "I do."

John: "I do as well."

Lexie: "What do you recommend, John?" She blushed at him.

John: "Try the Chicken Parmesan."

Ashley: "I'll need the escargot."

Kyle: 'Ick. Snails. I'll have what John and Lexie are having."

Jessica: "They have paella?! Wow!"

Ken: "Don't they have like, a fancy burger or something?" A waiter had come by, and we placed our orders, as planned.

Ashley: "You'd like snails, Kyle."

Kyle: "No. I wouldn't."

Ashley: "Oh, come on!"

Kyle: "No."

Ken: "They're just snails."

Jessica: "Says the man who ordered a cheeseburger."

Ken: "Right." He gave Jessica a sour look back.

Lexie: "Chicken Parmesan is more than good enough!"

John: "I'm with Lexie."

Kyle: "Exactly. Cheesy chicken." I smiled in response.

Ashley: "Just don't eat the shells. Eat the snail."

Kyle: "Aren't they still alive when you get them?"

Ashley: "Sometimes. Depends on the restaurant."

Jessica: "I would hope." The waiter came back with our meals, and Ken was given an improvised cheeseburger.

Ken: "Eh... it'll do." He bit into it.

Jessica: "At least try to experience culture, Ken!" She was going right into her paella.

Kyle: "I usually eat like that."

Ashley: "I never made paella before... hmm..." She slurped up a snail.

Lexie: "CHICKEN!" She went head first into her chicken, and started to devour it.

John: "Lexie... c'mon. Rich people are watching."

Ashley: "Behave yourselves for now, guys." I was calmly eating my chicken, just so I wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

Ashley: "Try one." She gave a snail to me.

Kyle: "No. I refuse."

Ashley: "Eat it."

Kyle: "No."

Ashley: "Honey..."

Kyle: "No!"

John: "Eat the damned snail!"

Kyle: "No."

Jessica: "I want to see him eat it. There's no way you'l stomach it!"

Kyle: "Is that a challenge?"

Jessica: "Yes. It is. Go on. Eat it!"

Ken: "Eat it, man!"

Lexie: "Eat it!" I finally ate it, and swallowed it.

John: "Swallowed it whole!"

Ashley: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Nothing to it!" I smirked at everybody there. Felt good, downing that snail.

Lexie: "You going to be okay, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Totally!" I kept eating my chicken.

Jessica: "Well?"

Kyle: "Still didn't like it."

Ashley: "Oh..." Ken continued munching on his burger as everyone else kept eating their food while Ashley stared at me.

Kyle: "What? I ate it, I didn't like it, I don't have to eat it again."

Ashley: "I know, but you could have been nicer..."

Kyle: "All of you made me..."

Jessica: "Nah. We just used peer pressure to make you."

Lexie: "Yeah!"

John: "Hook, line, and sinker!" They were right.

Kyle: "Okay. You got me. Hahaha!" I began to laugh.

Ashley: "It doesn't matter much... I just want you to see my side of things, too, Kyle."

Kyle: "I understand, but I want to be me."

Ken: "Ain't nothing wrong with that, brother."

John: "The more we go on, the more we all understand each other."

Lexie: "Uh huh!"

Jessica: "Right... Kincius is the last one I want to know more about."

Ashley: "Jessie!"

Jessica: "Whatever."

Kyle: "Why do you hate me again?"

Jessica: "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

Ken: "Anyway... We're out for a night on the town, let's make it a good one, okay?" He looked anxious.

Kyle: "Yeah! Let's!" We continued eating.

Lexie: "And that's when RedRangerFan4EVAR says, 'Get me a pic of him nude!'"

Kyle: "And that's why I rarely read your blog. It's not the entries themselves... It's the damned comments!"

John: "Your page has the most followers, you should be happy. I'm the least favorite."

Ashley: "Oh..." She put her arm on him.

Jessica: "Honestly, I never look at mine. I saw too many tit comments."

Ken: "Perverts."

Kyle: "Ashley?"

Ashley: "Similar, but since a lot of people here knew who I was, they're saying weirder things... like, 'You should be in the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean! You like Johnny Depp so much!'"

Lexie: "Well... I don't think they ever said they're making a fifth one."

Kyle: "Yeah. Stupid... people." (A/N: I like that series of movies... but I thought they were done at 3. I didn't hate 4, but I barely remember it. I do not wish for a fifth Pirates movie.)

Lexie: "We should do this more often."

John: "You don't secretly have a tape recorder on you, do you?"

Lexie: "No! It's just a triple date night out! What's wrong with that?"

John: "I know you, Lex."

Lexie: "I do not have one."

Kyle: "Hmm..."

Lexie: "Don't believe me? John, pat me down."

John: "In public?!"

Lexie: "They do it in public at the airport..." She blushed.

Ken: "Perv." Lexie blushed hotly.

Lexie: "KEN!"

Jessica: "Don't cause a scene!"

Ashley: "Yes. I don't want unnecessary attention!" John: "Sheesh..."

Ken: "I wanted a calm night out..."

Kyle: "Guys!" I slammed my hands on the table.

Kyle: "Just... eat. Okay?" I continued to eat. Everyone else slowly went back to eating. We quickly finished our meals afterwards.

Kyle: "Well... that was okay, right?"

Ken: "I dunno..."

Jessica: "Could have gone much better."

John: "Pat Lexie down my ass!"

Ashley: "Oh..."

Lexie: "Guys! I swear I don't have a tape recorder!"

John: "You keep saying it!" We went back to the GalleonZord for the night, and got ready for bed. We all kind of needed our own space after that night. We still have kinks in our interpersonal relationships, I suppose. I sighed to myself.

Kyle: "Damn. I thought we had everything worked out."

Lightning Cruiser: "Maybe not." He has a path to drive from our garage in the GalleonZord to my room. It's been carefully laid out.

Kyle: "Oh man... it's just... I wanted us to have a big night out together. Even Lexie agreed with me."

Lightning Cruiser: "Perhaps so. But no team is perfect."

Kyle: "You're right, Lightning. Maybe... I need to just give everyone some space. Even Ashley."

Lightning Cruiser: "If that is what will help you all, I am with it. Storm Blaster told me that night could have gone better."

Kyle: "Ken told him, huh?"

Lightning Cruiser: "Yeah."

Kyle: "I see. Goddamn it..." I rolled over.

Kyle: "I'm tired now, Lightning."

Lightning Cruiser: "Precisely. I wish you a good night's rest, friend." He backed out of my room and headed for our garage again.

Kyle: "Night..." I fell asleep, hoping to have a good dream again. We woke up the next day to Ashley happily cooking food. Everyone else, including Alfred and Navi were there.

Kyle: "Hey, guys!"

John: "Kyle." He looked at me sternly.

Kyle: "This isn't about the snails thing, is it?"

Ken: "No. Sit down." I took my seat.

Lexie: "We just want to know about your deal with Basco. Storm Blaster told us you told Lightning Cruiser, but not us." Storm Blaster honked in an apologetic tone from the garage.

Kyle: "No recorders?" Lexie dropped her notepad and pencil.

Lexie: "None." Ashley walked back out, and placed our food out, then sat down herself.

Alfred: "We won't think any differently of you. Well, they won't, at least."

Navi: "Alfred!"

Alfred: "I apologize, Miss Navi."

Jessica: "You've kept this a secret long enough. The fact you told Bulk and your car and not us is pretty stupid. I mean, not because you are an idiot... Just in general."

Kyle: "Gee... Thanks." I looked down.

Ashley: "Honey. Just tell us. Please." I nodded, and raised my head.

Kyle: "Well... I guess I'll start from the beginning. It started when I saw Ashley's obsidian ring in a jewelry store, and it was nearly her 16th birthday."

John: "Okay."

Kyle: "Then I went to look for a job, to at least get something decent, if not that, but it was the main goal. Eventually, I found a weird-looking job offer online. to Jolokia Enterprises, I believe it said."

Jessica: "Alright. I got it so far."

Alfred: "Keep going."

Kyle: "I then got into an interview with Basco. He hired me, and he told me what the job entailed, then introduced me to my new associates. They were a large fire monster named Moltor, a cat-like alien named Sphinx, and a toad-like alien named Bull. His right hand... woman, was a monkey named Sally. She took a liking to me quickly."

Ashley: "Oh."

Kyle: "But she wasn't too important. Anyway..."

Navi: "Elaborate on Sally's like for you. I'm sure Ashley wants you to."

Ken: "I'm rather curious myself."

Kyle: "Okay. Sally was definitely doing Basco behind closed doors. But she was also interested in me. She liked me. I mean... LIKED. I could barely avoid ambushes from her sometimes. Damned monkey bitch..."

Lexie: "Flirtatious monkey. Interesting."

John: "No notes."

Lexie: "No notepad." She showed us. John nodded in acceptance.

Ashley: "If we see her, I'll beat her down myself. No one looks at my man like that and gets away with it."

Kyle: "Thanks. Anyway... We did a bunch of illegal things. Selling illegal weaponry, stealing important technology, I learned how to shoot thanks to those missions. Also... Moltor and I became good friends. Sphinx and Bull I was never really too personal with, and they never talked to me much either, but there was a definite understanding. We work for Basco, he pays us, mission done, wait for the next one. My parents never knew of it, either, since, you know... they never paid attention. I don't even know if they know I'm on Earth."

Alfred: "I took the liberty of notifying them before I left Terra Venture. I left at least five messages in fact. They never called me back."

Kyle: "Wow. Thanks."

Alfred: "At Mistress Brunk's insistence, of course." Ashley's Mom. She always did look out for me. More than my real Mom...

Kyle: "Also... I bought it thanks to all of the profits. It was nothing. I was going to resign after that, since my job was done. He didn't accept my resignation, and forced me to stay on his crew. Sally was all for that. I... was hurt. I couldn't get out, but he did allow me to continue with my life, until he needed me."

Ashley: "Is he why you left school numerous times for unexplainable reasons?"

Kyle: "Yes."

Alfred: "I say!"

Ken: "You always say. Do something else."

Alfred: "Quite."

Jessica: "Lucky bastard."

Kyle: "Anyway, I went to the party, and delivered it no problem. Afterwards, I went to Aquitar to steal some engine, I think. We were in a hurry to go, and that was when I met Delphine."

Lexie: "THE Delphine?!"

Ashley: "The White Alien Ranger? My predecessor?"

Kyle: "Of many. Yes. I had a brief conversation with her. She sensed I was working for pure motives, and asked me to surrender myself. I said no, and knocked her out fast. I then escaped, and planned to bring Basco down. For good. My plan, to make him a bankrupt man."

John: "And that's why you borrowed my laptop with hacking software." I nodded.

John: "Wow... And I bought it hook, line, and sinker. You're not a bad crook."

Kyle: "Well, I've gone straight since I brought Basco down. I hacked his systems, and robbed him blind of all of his credits. He had 1 septillion credits."

Everyone except Lexie and Navi: "1 SEPTILLION CREDITS?!"

Ashley: "You're richer than me!"

Kyle: "And I uploaded it all to a hidden account under a false identity. If I'm ever pressured for cash, I can use that whenever I want."

John: "Made out like a bandit. You ARE good."

Kyle: "I never had to touch it, but I gave the present S.P.D. a marker on his next destination, ratting him out. I don't know what happened after, but I got off with community service."

Ken: "And you said you were doing that out of the goodness of your heart!"

Jessica: "You're smarter than I give you credit for. Okay, how the hell did you get all of that planning done in a matter of a few days if you're such a dumbass?!"

Kyle: "I watched Mission Impossible, and Ocean's 11 and 13. Orchestrated it all based on that. From that day forward, I promised not to use my thievery and criminal planning again, except if it was for a good deed. Like what we're doing now. And that is my story."

Ashley: "Wow... that's... all of that for this?" She showed me her ring. I nodded slowly.

Alfred: "By jove... You've gone and robbed the most dangerous criminal in the history of smuggling illegal tech!"

Kyle: "And all the time, he thought I was an idiot. It's kind of a charade I like to pull, but it's so easy and fitting for me that I like to act that way."

John: "You use it to fool us into thinking you're stupid?"

Jessica: "Not gonna work now that you're admitting it."

Kyle: "Or am I?!" Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

Navi: "I like your story!"

Ashley: "I love you."

John: "REALLY?!"

Ken: "After all that?!"

Ashley: "Yes. I told you there was a smart man somewhere in there. And to think he brought down a criminal and his monkey whore to do it... That is the marker of a real man!"

Ken: "Maybe they rubbed off on each other too much..."

Alfred: "I don't know..."

Lexie: "Two words. Mind. Blown." She fainted.

Kyle: "Eh... It's a living." I smiled brightly.

Jessica: "Our leader... is a backstabbing... charade-pulling... 19 year old that drinks underage on purpose that acts like an idiot, but still has a sense of justice. What. The. Actual... hell?!"

Kyle: "Yes." (A/N: How's this for a character?! I feel I've outdone myself!)

Ashley: "And I'm the hopeless romantic girl that loves her man no matter what he is or was." (A/N: Not here... but she is kind of based on my real-life girlfriend. She just has more edge and ruthlessness.)

John: "I'm happy you brought a big criminal down, but... Damn!"

Ken: "Any lengths for Justice, huh?"

Kyle: "Uh huh!" I nodded. We then ate our breakfast in silence, but I had a big grin on my face. John woke Lexie back up, and she ate her breakfast even though it got cold. Ken looked to Navi.

Ken: "Hey, Navi. What do you say to a prediction?"

Navi: "Why not?" She flew around the room, and bonked her head on the wall.

Navi: "All the powers of the six are close. They are with a dangerous man. Beware the beard!" She looked around again.

Navi: "A beard? That's odd."

Lexie: "Wow... The powers of the six... a bearded man... dangerous... That's a little too vague for me to make an accurate note of it."

John: "You suppose that Basco is here? That flash drive we got a little while back said that Basco had all of the Sixth Ranger Keys."

Ashley: "And the White DinoThunder Ranger Key as well."

Kyle: "Basco did have a beard. A huge bushy one. He made himself look like a pirate, but he sounded like a redneck."

Lexie: "You might be right."

Kyle: "Then I guess it's time to bring ol' Basco down. For good." I got up, and grabbed my morpher and my Ranger Key.

Kyle: "Let's go!" I ran out, sliding down the main anchor of the GalleonZord as everyone else teleported out.

Ashley: "We have to be careful, Kyle."

Alfred: "Should I contact Mr. Bulkmeier and Master Skullovitch?" It resulted in another round of snickers.

Alfred: "Oh come now..."

John: "Nah. We'll look altogether as a team."

Kyle: "Then we'll need the cars." Ken and I typed in the code '0020' into our morphers, and Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster materialized in front of us.

Lightning Cruiser: "Need our help to search around?" Storm Blaster honked at us.

Kyle: "Yeah. We need all of the help we can get."

Ken: "Let's go." I took Ashley, John, and Lexie while Ken took Jessica and Alfred.

Kyle: "If anyone sees a redneck pirate, call!"

Ken: "Got it!" He summoned water up, and solidified it into ice so Storm Blaster could drive into the city. I took to the air in flight mode. Ashley flew out on her own.

Lexie: "How bad is Basco exactly?"

Kyle: "Very. Sally's just annoying."

John: "Of course." We saw Jessica hovering above the city with a Lightning disk.

Jessica: "What color was his beard?"

Kyle: "Brown. He's also kind of pudgy."

Ken: "You don't say."

Kyle: "Yeah."

Alfred: "He did."

Ken: "Shut up."

Alfred; "I did not say this time." We snickered.

Alfred; "Still got it."

John: "Okay guys. Fan out from here." We spread out form our locations, looking through the city.

Ken: "COME ON, TRAFFIC!"

Alfred: "We may be better off on foot." I heard Storm Blaster honk.

Ken: "For the last time, Storm Blaster! We can't blow up civilians!"

Alfred: "Sadistic little car isn't he?"

Kyle: "Sounds like it." John and I stayed in Lightning Cruiser.

Lexie: "I love the view!"

Kyle: "That's nothing."

John: "We need to stay lower so we can actually see the ground."

Kyle: "I know."

Ashley: "Still no sign from my view."

Lightning Cruiser: "My Turbo Navigator interface also shows no signs of thisman."

John: "What?"

Kyle: "He's got nothing." Only I can understand my car when it speaks. Much like Ken with Storm Blaster.

Jessica: "He may not even be in the city!"

Ashley: "Yes. That may be true."

Jessica: "I'll split up to make a search party of my own. Alright, girls!" I assumed she split into at least three of herself. We're communicating to each other via our Burner Morphers.

Lexie: "Oh, John..."

John: "Yes?" Lexie pulled him in to make out with him.

Kyle: "There'll be plenty of time to make out later!"

Ashley: "Oh!"

Ken: "Not over the radio, man..." Storm Blaster honked in response.

Lightning Cruiser: "It is rather embarrassing. "

Kyle: "Sorry! Sorry!"

Jessica 1: "Geez..."

Jessica 2: "I agree..."

Jessica 3: "Good going, Captain Shit-for-Brains!"

Kyle: "I'm sorry!"

Alfred: "Too much information..."

Ashley: "Haha!"

Lexie: "Mi amour..."

John: 'Whoa!" He pushed her off.

Lexie: "But Johnny..."

John: "We can do that later!"

Lexie: "In a floating car with a good view above New York sounded romantic."

John: "I guess you're right. But now is REALLY not the time!"

Kyle: "MISSION TIME!"

Navi: "I've been searching via hacked satellite signal for the past few minutes. I think I have a visual on Basco!"

Kyle: "About time! Is a monkey alien there?"

Navi: "Wait... YES!"

Jessica: "Search is over, girls! Let's go!" We each flew to the coordinates, and saw a man of Basco's description, pudgy, white, long straight brown beard, in pirate-styled clothing, with a monkey alien. It was silver, had a red face, and held cymbals. The Jessica's remerged. The man turned around at the sound of a loud honk.

Kyle: "Hi. Remember me?"

Basco: "Kyle! My main man! How's things been going recently? Heard you're a Power Ranger now." He ate the last of his chili dog, and turned to face us.

Kyle: "Yeah."

Basco: "You even have your own crew of Rangers, I see. Excellent. I had a proposal for you."

Ashley: "He doesn't want any part of it! Right, Kyle?"

Sally: "Is that your 'girlfriend?' Wow... what an ugly bitch."

Ashley: "HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SLUTTY MONKEY!" Ken and John had to hold her back.

Lexie: "How dare you attempt to split apart the second best Ranger couple known to man!"

Kyle: "Second best?"

Alfred: "Who is first?"

Lexie: "John and I!"

John: "You're not a Power Ranger."

Basco: "Anyway, this proposal is that you and your crewmates all work for me under the same deal I gave you. I know you stole my money and ratted me out last time, but I'm willing to overlook it as a transgression if you join me."

Sally: "And become my boy toy, Little Banana." She smirked.

Kyle: "Not gonna happen. For either of you. I'm not a crook anymore-"

Basco: "And you call yourselves the Pirate Armada Power Rangers. Pathetic!"

Jessica: "Why you..." Lexie held her back.

Alfred: "Master Kincius-Shiba will refuse your deal. He has a woman he loves now."

Basco: "Ah... too bad. I was hoping to level the playing field against the Zangyack Empire."

Jessica: "Go on."

Basco: "You see... I dislike them as much as you all, but they don't know that yet. If we team up to bring them down now, you can wander the universe as booty hunting pirates with or without me. The choice is yours. But until then... we work together."

John: "I smell a rat. Why help us take them down if you're working for them?"

Basco: "Perceptive one. They get in the way of illegal tech smuggling so badly, I could barely make a profit. That is, until I got some Ranger Keys, and found a way to harness their power on Sally's home planet. They're good with using music to channel power."

Sally: "I just choose not to take advantage of it."

Basco: "So. The choice is yours."

Ashley: "We refuse!"

Kyle: "Exactly. We will not give in to your demands."

Basco: "Well, I was afraid of that... but..." I charged at him, Pirate Saber blazing. Literally.

Kyle: "IN FACT... I WANT TO END YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE RIGHT NOW! FIRE BLADE!" I swung it down, but Sally caught it in between her cymbals, then kicked me away.

Sally: "Nice try, Kyle. But too slow." I got up, pulling out my Power Musket.

Kyle: "TIGER SHOT!" I shot out tiger heads from my musket, and she again used her cymbals to absorb it. I swung my blade repeatedly at her, and she kept dodging, until she kicked me back, and slammed both sides of my head with the cymbals. She then tripped me with her tail, stomping on my back a few times.

Sally: "Boy toy boy toy boy toy!" Ashley pried herself loose of John and Ken's grip, and charged for her.

Ashley: "HE IS MY MAN!" She flipped away.

Kyle: "Ow... forgot how good in a fight she could be."

Ashley: "Are you alright, Kyle?"

Kyle: 'Yeah." Everyone else got combat ready, as well.

Ken: "I heard you say you had new Ranger Keys. And that you had a way to harness their power. What are you, some sixth Ranger gone bad?"

Basco: "Me? A Ranger? Hah! No. You'd be wrong, boy."

Ken: "Did he call me boy?"

Jessica: "Aye. He did."

Ken: "Mofo going down."

Sally: "I think not!" Suddenly, we saw some Giant SuGormin come down from the sky to bombard the city.

Kyle: "Again?!"

Basco: "Hey, don't look at me." I saw John and Lexie were giving him the evil eye. "I didn't summon them." He continued to say.

Kyle: "We'll get back to you two in a minute. Come on, guys. Megazord time!" I punched in the code '5501' to summon the GalleonZord.

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" We all morphed instantaneously as we got in the GalleonZord.

All of us: "Zords, combine!" We combined all of the zords into the Megazord.

All of us: "ARMADA FLEET MEGAZORD! Kicked into overdrive!" I made it pull out it's Armada Sabers.

John: "The quicker we bring these guys down, the sooner we can kick Basco's ass!"

Ashley: "And that monkey whore!"

Jessica: 'You are not going to let that go, are you?"

Ashley: "No!"

Kyle (Jack): "Look alive, lads and lasses!" The SuGormin shot at us. We made the Megazord jump to the side.

Ken: "Firepower, huh? Try this on for size!" He fired lasers out of the right fist cannon, knocking some over, and we jumped up, slicing through some of them with the sabers. Ashley made it do a front kick, then Jessie followed up with a roundhouse kick from the left leg.

Ashley: "CHAAAA!" She made it do a drop kick onto another SuGormin, and the next one tried to punch us from behind. John swung the left fist out to blast down the SuGormin, blowing a hole in it's forehead. Once we faced them again, I turned on the shoulder cannons, gunning down each one before we sliced even more of them down.

John: "Time for some Mystic power!" As he pulled out his Green Mystic Force Ranger Key, we pulled out our Mystic Force keys with him.

All of us: "Ranger Keys, locked and dropped!" We turned them, and the parts to the Mystic Force Dragon Zord flew out of the limbs and chest.

All of us: "Armada Mystic Megazord! Burning up the competition!" We launched the parts out of the cockpit.

All of us: "Mystic Bind Attack!" The Dragon Zord bound the SuGormin in it's spellbinding circles, and blew some of them up. Some of them shot at us yet again, and we dodged them. I pulled out the Armada Sabers again, slicing them up again, and we shot back while one of them nailed us with a punch from behind.

Ashley: "He actually hit us!"

Jessica; 'Been a while since that happened."

Kyle: "Okay! S.P.D. Time now!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Right!" We all pulled out our S.P.D. Keys, turning them into the ignition, launching out the parts to form the Delta Runner.

Kyle: "Get 'em, Delta Runner!" The Delta Runner blazed up the side of a building, then fired from the lasers on it's front bumper. From that point, it spun around, blasting the SuGormin down with the cannons in it's wheels. It then combined with us.

All of us: "Armada Patrol Megazord! Loaded up!" We turned on all of the gatling cannons, and the shoulder cannons.

All of us: "Judgment Blast!" The barrage of lasers killed the army of SuGormin off,

Ashley: "So... any reason the SuGormin were sent down?" When she turned around, I wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Jessica: "Kincius?" I was outside already, looking for Basco.

Kyle: "BASCO! BASCO! We're not done yet!" He wasn't there.

Kyle: "GODDAMN IT! They were sent down as a distraction so he could get away!"

John: "Kyle, we need you to put the GalleonZord back! Come on!"

Kyle: 'Fine!" With my help, we put the GalleonZord back in it's docking area.

Ken: "We're going to need a better plan than just going after him again..."

Alfred: "I do concur. However... we don't know where he could appear next."

Jessica: "True..."

Lexie: "Was the prediction even pointing to him?"

Kyle: "It had to be. There's no other explanation!"

John: "Kyle, you need to clear your mind. You can't think straight when he's around, and it got you beat up by that monkey."

Ashley: "Monkey whore..."

Kyle: "They're both going down."

Lexie: "The deal he proposed still bugs me."

Kyle: "He's planning on helping us, only to double-cross us. Besides, we don't need his help."

Alfred: "Master Kincius-Shiba. There may be no other way." I looked back at him. Alfred is most definitely wrong.

Kyle: "We never needed his help before, and we don't need it now!"

Ken: "I'm not saying we should help him."

Jessica: "I'm against it to. Kincius and I are both agreeing, so it means we can't make an arrangement with him."

John: "He may just turn us over to the Zangyack Empire anyway. He is a privateer."

Kyle (Jack): "They're much more dishonorable than us pirates. We do it for the glory. He does it all for the money."

Ashley: 'I also refuse to work with Basco."

Ken: "Since we're all in agreement... How are we going to get the Ranger Keys he has?"

Kyle: "Beat the shit out of him. How else?"

Ashley: 'Kyle, we may have to do more than that, He is a resourceful man."

John: "No compliment intended of course. Anyway, I say we sneak aboard his ship, and take them for ourselves. We can use those Keys to get a bigger edge on the Zangyacks."

Jesscia: "Agreed."

Navi: "We need them, and we need them now. I say Mission Impossible style!"

Kyle: "Espionage is Jessie's thing."

Jessica: "I wouldn't mind."

John: "Clearly..."

Navi: "How do we do it if we have no idea how to locate his ship?"

Jessica: "We could hook me up to the radar system. My electromagnetic powers may amp up the search radius or something."

Ken: "Too risky. You might get hurt."

John: "I think it may work. After all, alcohol makes Kyle's fire stronger temporarily."

Ashley: "Let's do it."

Navi: "Hook me up too. I may have the coordinates in my prediction banks."

Kyle: "Do it."

Ken: "I hope you know what you're doing, little bro."

Kyle: "I do. Trust me." I smiled to Ken. Secretly, however, I was hoping she wouldn't get hurt as much as he was. But I do not know what else we could do right now. With Alfred and Lexie's help, John hooked Jessica up to the system.

Jessica: "Here goes..." She closed her eyes and thought about locating Basco's ship. John then put a USB drive into Navi to access her memory banks.

Ken: "Anything good?"

Jessica: "We just started. And I don't know where to look."

John: "Okay. I'm in Navi's databanks now. I don't have coordinates for his ship listed here."

Navi: "Oh... that may be a problem."

Alfred: "What can the rest of us do to help, Master Brunk?"

John: "Nothing for now... I'll keep looking."

Ken: "So, what do we do in the meantime?"

Kyle: "I want to wait with John, but I might fall asleep if I do..."

Ashley: "You will not. If it's important, you do stay awake."

Kyle: "Eh... I guess." She's right about me. If I find things boring, I just might take a nap rather than listen. Maybe it would explain my grades in school. They've fluctuated everywhere since Freshman year...

Lexie: "Sorry I couldn't help."

John: "It's okay, Lex. Maybe next time." He continued to punch away at the keyboard, trying to find Basco's ship.

John: "SO far, I have the location of the mothership... but not Basco himself. He must be paying extra for cloaking software.

Jessica; "I'd be able to sense his ship if he didn't." John sighed a little. This would be hard to do...

Navi: "I don't have them in my hard drive..."

Alfred: "This shall be very troublesome indeed, ladies and gents."

Ashley: "I agree." We all hung our heads in defeat.

Jessica; "So we have no idea where he is..."

Kyle: "That will be a big problem later, yeah." That was when Basco called us.

Basco: "Hello, Kyle! I see you're trying to locate my ship!" How did he?!

Kyle: "How'd you?"

Basco: "Hooking up your friend to your radar was clever, but no dice. I can't be detected, courtesy of the Zangyacks. As far as S.P.D. is concerned, I'm off the radar. Literally." I heard him laugh.

Kyle: "What do you want?!" I yelled it into the phone.

Basco: "Kyle, Kyle. Easy." I was still breathing hard. Ashley grabbed my hand.

Basco: "Sally and I are willing to meet you to talk about our Ranger Keys."

Kyle: "You're going to hand them over, and leave."

Basco: "That, we can't do. Just come over, and we'll settle our disagreement."

Kyle: "You're taking our matter awfullywell."

Basco: "Considering how much I've remade myself, I have the right."

Kyle: "I'll meet you then. Where, and when?"

Basco: "I'll meet you at these cooridnates. I suspect you'll be there soon. Bye!" He  
>hung up. I looked to everyone else. The coordinates were texted to me.<p>

Lexie: "It's obviously a trap. You shouldn't go."

John: "Yeah, but at the same time, how else are we going to get those Ranger Keys?"

Ken: "Good point."

Alfred: "He may as well go. Those keys are our only hope."

Ashley: "I'll go with you."

Kyle: "I think he wants me alone. Fine. That'll do. Stay on standby until I call."

Jessica: "That's stupid, you know."

Kyle: "Stupid is my creed, Jessie." I smiled to her. She shrugged it off. The coordinates appeared to be in a quarry out in Wyoming. Why there, I don't know. The team dropped me off.

Navi: "I'll be on call, so I'll know if you're in trouble."

Kyle: "I know." Navi drove the GalleonZord away from the area. I only had to wait for  
>five minutes until Basco and Sally appeared.<p>

Kyle: "You're a little late."

Basco: "Set my clock ahead five minutes. I apologize." Sally giggled.

Kyle: "You know why I'm here."

Basco: "I do… oh! Right." He pulled out 5 of them. The Gold Zeo Ranger, the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger, the S.P.D. Omega Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, and the Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger Keys.

Kyle: "That isn't all of them."

Sally: "I know! Ook ook ook!" She made ooking noises.

Basco: "Watch, Kyle." He pulled out a trumpet.

Basco: "Sally's race loves to use music-powered technology. And luckily for me, I got some of the specs for your Burner Morphers during your fights against the Zangyack Commander monsters. They let me use these keys in a way you can't, and works better." My eyes widened.

Kyle: "You're bluffing!"

Basco: "Watch and learn, Kyle my boy." He inserted all five keys into the trumpet, and blew into it, making music.

Sally: "You're doomed now! Should've listened to us the first time!" When the music stopped, I saw all 5 of the Ranger Keys he summoned, but in costume form.

Kyle: "Ooh... I'm so scared! What do they do? Just walk around like- AHH!" The Quantum Ranger shot at me.

Basco: "Their weapons and skills are quite real, and they follow my orders." The Rangers all looked at me.

Kyle: "Well, now you have my attention." The Rangers each walked slowly towards me.

Basco: "They are clones. Generated from pure energy."

Sally: "All thanks to me!"

Kyle: "Charming." I pulled out my morpher.

Kyle: "Pirate Power! Transfrom!" I morphed into the Red Ranger instantaneously, pulling out my saber and musket.

Kyle: "I don't need them to take on a bunch of clones!" I charged. The Omega Ranger revved up his morpher, and punched the ground underneath me. It shook the ground, making me lose my balance. The Green Samurai Ranger unsheathed his sword, and swung at me. I blocked it, then he kicked me in the gut. I shot at him, but it was deflected by the Quantum Ranger, and the Green Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger, playing some flute notes, summoning lightning to blast me with. I shook, and hit the ground as the Gold Ranger sped at me and knocked me around with his super speed.

Kyle: "Ooh… kay then. They're not fakes."

Basco: "Exactly. Now you understand my power?"

Kyle: "I understand, but I sure as hell ain't scared! Fire Style!" I made handsigns.

Kyle: "FIREBALL…" My visor opened up.

Kyle: "JUTSU!" I spat out a fireball, knocking them back, and I charged at the Green Samurai Ranger, bearing my claws. I slashed at him, knocking him to the ground. The Omega Ranger revved up his morpher again as I shot my musket bullets at him. He grabbed each bullet I shot, dropping them to the floor.

Kyle: "Now that's just not fair!" the Gold Ranger then sped at me again. I was prepared this time.

Kyle: "Call to the beast inside! Release the Tiger!" I sent the Tiger Spirit Zord at him. He sped into it, and the Tiger swatted him aside, and clawed at him as I moved it. The Quantum Ranger ran at me with his Quantum Defender in Sword Mode. I pulled up my Pirate Saber, and lit it on fire.

Kyle: "FIRE BLADE!" I deflected his slash, and we deflected each other's slashes. I slashed upwards, and he countered with a sideways slash. I then kicked him back, and launched a fireball from my hand at his chest. The Green Samurai Ranger wasn't far behind, as his blade was also lit on fire. I began to clash with him, and the Quantum Ranger recovered, firing lasers from his Quantum Defender again. I dodged, forcing him to hit the Green Samurai Ranger. The Green Ranger tried to get me with his Dragon Dagger, only to miss. I kicked him, then blasted the Quantum Ranger again. He blasted me back, and the Green Ranger came back to stab me. The Green Samurai Ranger also swung his Samurai Saber, still on fire, at me. I got hit by both attacks. The Omega Ranger then charged at me, with a glowing fist, and slammed me right in the gut. I spit blood into the visor of my helmet. I got launched into the side of a cliff.

Basco: "Had enough, Kyle? You can always surrender."

Kyle: "Who the hell do you think I am?!" I lit my hands on fire, and launched myself up into the air. The Gold Ranger came from out of nowhere, knocking me back into the ground. He pulled up his Golden Power Staff, and tried to hit me, but I dodged him, and punched him while the Omega Ranger caught up with me. I ducked under his next punch, forcing him to hit the Gold Ranger. I then did a sweep kick, knocking them both over. The Green Samurai Ranger was quick to react, and he threw a barrage of shuriken at me. I deflected each one with my Pirate Saber, then used my Power Musket.

Kyle: "TIGER SHOT!" I shot tiger-headed bullets at him, and he flew backwards. The Green Ranger played another tune on his flute, sending out lightning. I did get him to hit the Omega Ranger, then I performed a double-fisted smash to the back of his head, doing a gorilla-powered palm strike to the back of his head, then kicking him, Sparta style, into the Quantum Ranger. The Gold Ranger struck me with his staff while whizzing by yet again, and the Omega Ranger nailed me with a groundshaker punch, then flipped through the air, hitting me with a drop kick. The Quantum Ranger picked me back up, and the Gold Ranger slashed me yet again.

Sally: "It's just too much for him, boss!"

Basco: "I told him he'd learn the power of Basco." I was getting ganged up on. There were too many powerful fighters for me to keep track of. The Green Samurai Ranger then kicked me into the back wall.

Kyle: "GAAAGHH! Gaah…" I had to catch my breath, but the Gold Ranger was back on me too fast. He kicked me, and the Omega Ranger hit me, shattering the pile of rocks I landed in, and making me fall to my knees. The Quantum Ranger kicked me while I was down. I grabbed his leg, and judo-threw him behind me, I then power-slashed the Green Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger, then used a fiery claw to slash the Omega Ranger, and side kicked the Gold Ranger.

Kyle (thinking): "Man… These guys… I can't handle all five of them like this. I have to go up a level!" I typed '0033' into my morpher, transforming it into a Samuraizer.

Sally: "Look!"

Basco: "He's going to show us another Grand Power! I can't wait."

Kyle: "Now!" I drew the kanji symbol for fire in front of me.

Kyle: "MEGA MODE POWER!" I lost the color part of my spandex suit, getting it replaced with a tattered jacket, the logo on my chest changed into a kanji symbol for fire, my boots were replaced by tattered boots, and my helmet became a hat with a cybernetic eyepatch. My Pirate Saber and Power Musket merged into one blade.

Kyle: "MEGA PIRATE RED RANGER!" I struck a pose.

Sally: "That's new!"

Kyle: "Mega Pirate Saber! MEGA BLAZING STRIKE!" My saber glowed, and I struck through all five of them easily. The Quantum Ranger tried to strike me, but I dodged his strike, and brought my blade through his gut. He fell to his knees in an instant. The Omega Ranger came at me next. He punched me, only for me to use my saber to deflect the blow. I kicked him back, and charged my blade back up.

Kyle: "FLAMING SWORD OF BATTLE!" I made another slash to him, then punched him in the helmet. I saw it crack as I did so, and it sent him flying. He landed in a pile of granite, and it broke the granite when he crashed into it. I back kicked the Gold Ranger. I sensed him coming from behind me. He flew back, landing with the Green Ranger, and they both attempted to strike me down with lightning. I ran to dodge, transforming my Mega Pirate Saber into the Mega Power Musket.

Kyle: "Let's see how you like some EMBER BULLETS!" I shot one bullet that split into thousands of little pinprick size bullets, striking both of them. Their attacks ended, and I sped at them, kicking both of them, and punching their heads into the ground, making miniscule craters the size of their helmets. The Green Samurai Ranger threw his armor off, and slid the top of his helmet around, showing me his second visor.

Kyle: "Super Samurai Mode, eh? This should be fun." He yet again charged his blade with fire, making me respond by transforming my musket back to saber mode, and charging my sword up with fire again.

Kyle: "How does it compare to my Mega Mode, I wonder?" We paused for a moment to stare at each other.

Sally: "Should we be worried?"

Basco: "It is interesting. Little Kyle is all grown up." I ignored his teasing remark, and we both slashed each other at light speed.

Kyle: "Not bad, but I hit first." I felt a cut graze my cheek while he stumbled to his knees instantly. I saw the Quantum Ranger glow, and I saw he was covered in armor now as well, but had two swords, and roller blade shoes.

Kyle: "And Lexie called this Mega Battle Mode."

Sally: "Kyle has improved, at least."

Basco: "Much since our last meeting." The Quantum Ranger charged at me while I had to deflect his attacks. I could keep up thanks to my eyepatch visor helping time his movement speed, but I knew he'd nail me eventually. I flipped to my hands, and shot my leg upwards to kick him under the chin. He then put his blades into his back to fly in the air. I saw the Gold Ranger zoom at me while I deflected his strike yet again. The Green Ranger tried to hit me with his Dragon Dagger, and I sent a crescent fire wave at him, knocking his hand back and away.

Basco: "Oooo."

Sally: "Nice. 10/10!"

Kyle: "ENOUGH GAMES!" I then pulled out my fire disk, and slammed it onto my Mega Pirate Saber, transforming it.

Kyle: "PIRATE ZANBATOU!" I summoned my massive blade. It was 2 and a half times my size, the handle being my size and the blade being the other 11-12 feet of blade.

Basco: "Gigantic sword, Kyle."

Kyle: "YAAAAHHHH!" When I slashed my sword, I hit the ground, shaking it immensely. The Omega Ranger, Green Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, and Gold Ranger all fell to their knees after being launched, and I swung it through the air, hitting the Quantum Ranger. All five of them fell to the ground.

Kyle: "WILDFIRE… TSUNAMI!" I swung the blade in a wide arc, sending out a maelstrom of fire. It engulfed the five evil Rangers completely, transforming them back into Ranger Keys while I turned off my Mega Mode, demorphing to Ranger Mode.

Kyle: "How's that for a display?" I picked up all five of the keys as they floated into my hand.

Kyle: "Five new members to add to our growing collection of powers."

Basco: "I am impressed. Well done."

Sally: "Yeah, whatever."

Kyle: "Whatever?"

Basco: "Yes. You still have eleven more to defeat." He inserted five more keys into the trumpet, summoning them, then five more new keys, and finally one last one. I was facing down the Solaris Knight, the Gold Samurai Ranger, the Mighty Morphin' White Ranger, Robo Knight, the RPM Gold and Silver Rangers, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Silver Space Ranger, the DinoThunder White Ranger, The Mercury Ranger, and the Titanium Ranger.

Kyle: "Me and my big mouth…" All 11 of them got into combat stances.

Sally: "Think you can beat these guys?!"

Basco: "You look slightly tired out." I was starting to pant. And I can't go Mega Mode for another 5 minutes, since I used that much power transforming.

Kyle: "Damn…" I got my weapons ready. I heard some honking.

Lightning Cruiser: "Kyle! Watch out!" I saw Lightning Crusier in Flight Mode coming my way, and he launched missiles at the incoming Rangers and Basco, throwing them into a daze. I dodged them, and saw Storm Blaster, with Ken driving, and both Ashley and John firing air bullets and boulders from their muskets. Jessica sent some lightning shocks at them, making them more dazed.

Basco: "And the cavalry arrives, I see."

John: "You okay, Kyle?"

Ashley: "Honey!" She hugged me, then kissed me, revitalizing me.

Jessica: "As if we'd let you kill our captain."

Ken: "She's here because I am. No big whoop. I'm here to help Kyle as well."

Kyle: "Thank you."

Jessica: "Just preventing you from getting killed, as usual."

John: "No thanks are necessary."

Ashley: "It's what we do, Kyle." She smiled at me, releasing me.

Ashley: "Don't touch my man." She narrowed her gaze at Sally, who growled at her. Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser then teleported themselves away from the scene.

Basco: "I wanted to talk with Kyle alone, but this works too."

Jessica: "As if we'd lose to you freaks."

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "READY!" They pulled out their morphers, and got their keys ready.

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "Pirate Power! Transform!" They became their Pirate Ranger selves.

Ashley: "Alright you monkey wench! Taste my blade!" When she ran for Sally, the White DinoThunder Ranger used his Drago Sword to bounce her back.

Ken: "We need to take out the other Rangers to get their Keys! We'll worry about them after!"

John: "Exactly!"

Kyle: "Here goes, then! HOOOOAHH!" I went for two of them. I fought the Solaris Knight and Gold Samurai Ranger. The Solaris Knight pulled up his Laser Lamp to shoot me. I countered with my Power Musket, shooting down his lasers. The Gold Samurai Ranger used his Barracuda Blade, and rushed me with it. I just barely dodged as he turned around to slash me repeatedly again. I lit my blade on fire yet again to deflect his slashes, but I only deflected some of them. He was moving too fast for me to keep accurate track. Gashes were starting to form in my suit.

Kyle: "GAH!" The Soalris Knight then hit me in the back.

Ken: "We gotta help... Whoa!" Robo Knight slammed his blade on the ground, while the White Ranger hit Ken from behind.

Jessica; "Switch weapons, guys! It might help!"

Ashley: "No problem!" She threw her saber to Ken, who gave his musket to her. John also gave Jessica his saber, and she passed her musket to him.

Jessica; "Let me through!" The RPM Gold and Silver Rangers were on her tail already with their Cloud Hatchets. Jessica deflected both of their attacks instantly, then forced them back. Jessica: "THUNDERBOLT! YAAHHH!" She sent another shock outwards from her body, then flipped back, and put her sabers together into a double-bladed sword.

Jessica: "Don't test me!" She ran at them, blades brimming with lightning. She slashed the RPM Gold Ranger, but RPM Silver got her from behind with a roundhouse kick.

Jessica: "SEISMIC... KICK!" She kicked the ground, sending them into the air, but they used their Cloud Hatchets to fly."

Jessica: "D-DAMN IT!"

Ken: "TORNADO STRIKE! ICE!" He tried to hit both Robo Knight and the White Ranger with his attack, but they had dodged it. Robo Knight shot with his Robo Blaster, and Ken deflected his lasers away. The White Ranger then came at him with Saba. Ken deflected Saba, then slashed him across the chest. The Robo Knight came back with his Robo Blade, and they both began to fight Ken with their swords. Ken deflected each strike, trying to fight back and slash, but they did the same.

John: "BOULDER BARRAGE!" He was firing a barrage of boulders at the Silver Space Ranger and the Lunar Wolf Ranger. The Silver Space Ranger used his Super Silverizer to blast John, who shot the laser with a bullet, stopping it. The Lunar Wolf Ranger attempted to use his Lunar Cue to hit John, who dodged, then clubbed him with one of the muskets.

John: "Wolf Ranger, eh?! Try a Lunar ROUNDHOUSE!" He used his Wolf Spirit Energy to kick the Lunar Wolf Ranger back.

John: "And why stop there! Wolf Kick!" He sent a kick forward, launching a rolling purple energy wave. It bowled the Lunar Wolf Ranger over while the Silver Space Ranger used the Super Silverizer in Sword Mode to slash at John. It made a direct hit, but John used a rock pillar to launch him upwards.

John: "Flytrap Summon!" He slammed the ground again, and Venus Flytrap plants spawned from the ground to eat them both. Both Rangers John was fighting slashed them to bits.

John: "Woo. Tough crowd." He went back to shooting them down. The blasts were shot down by both Rangers, who started to shoot back at him.

John: 'Whoa! Damn it...!" He narrowly dodged the others by flipping backwards.

Ashley: "Three at once! At least this is a challenge!" She was fighting the White DinoThunder Ranger, the Mercury Ranger, and the Titanium Ranger all at once.

Ashley: "Tempest... BULLET!" She shot wind bullets at them, and while she hit the Mercury and Titanium Rangers, the White DinoThunder Ranger dodged, and used his laser arrows to hit her.

Ashley: "AGH!" She got back to her feet, and the Titanium Ranger with his Titanium Laser in Axe Mode and the Mercury Ranger with his Drive Detector in Lance Mode came to hit her. She dodged them both just in time, then hit them with two musket shots. She flew up into the air, then landed behind them, and absorbed the rock on the ground to use as armor,

Ashley: "This should help..." She then charged forward.

Ashley: "RHINO CHARGE!" She stampeded through the three of them. The White DinoThunder Ranger then attempted to hit her from behind with a Drago Sword slash, but his hit was deflected with her rock-hard armor.

Ashley: "Sorry! You're going to have to bust my armor apart first!" She kicked him away, and the Titanium Ranger and Mercury Ranger used their weapons in Blaster Mode. The blasts knocked off small chinks of her armor, but she picked up the ground, and swung it forward, making them fly into the air. She launched herself upwards, and slammed them both with big gut punches, and threw them back into the ground.

Kyle: "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I surrounded the Solaris Knight and Gold Samurai Ranger with a fire attack that surrounded them both. I then got in the middle of it.

Kyle: "BURN BABY!" The attack I used made a field of fire they had to fight on.

Basco: "These Rangers are pretty tough. Kyle got himself a good crew."

Sally: "If only we came sooner. Perhaps we could have been able to beat them right away."

Basco: "Sorry. I was interested in seeing them grow strong. I guess I acted just a little too late. They have six Grand Powers if I understand correctly."

Sally: "Yep. Mystic Force, S.P.D., Jungle Fury, Wild Force, Samurai, and Turbo."

Basco: "Ah yes. Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Two very important vehicles. They belong to them now."

Sally: "I know how you like watching powerful people fight, Basco, but..."

Basco: "I'm sure I can handle them."

Sally: "Then why don't you?"

Basco: "It would be too easy."

Sally: "I see." I got slashed by the Gold Samurai Ranger again, but I dodged his next few hits, only to be shot by the Soalris Knight in the helmet.

Kyle; "GAAHH!" The fire field I created disappeared. I couldn't keep it up without Mega Mode... These guys were fighting like the Veteran Rangers, and I was outmatched.

Kyle: "GRR... Call to the Beast Inside! Release the Tiger!" I summoned the Tiger Spirit Zord again, and it mauled over the Solaris Knight. The Gold Samurai Ranger then grabbed me and slashed at me, but I used my intangibility to dodge his blow, and I went solid, then kicked him while performing a cartwheel, got to my legs, then punched him down. I the ran for the Solaris Knight, and brought my Pirate Saber down into him.

Kyle: "BURNING... CRUSHER!" Once I slammed it, he fell back, dropping his Laser Lamp. But I saw he had another surprise. He transformed on me.

Kyle: "Ancient Mystic Mode?!" He then shined as bright as the sun, and punched me. I didn't react fast enough to go intangible, and the Gold Samurai Ranger then barraged me with a series of slashes from his Barracuda Blade again, reducing me to normal.

Kyle: "Gah..."

Ken: "NO!" The Robo Knight and the White Ranger both slashed Ken in the back.

Ken: "OW! Stop it!" He put a force field up to block their next attacks, but it was not enough, Robo Knight used his Vulcan Cannon to blast Ken down, and the White Ranger blasted Ken with some lasers from Saba, taking out his force field. He was demorphed, and the Robo Knight picked him back up, while the White Ranger kicked him.

Jessica: "Oh no you don't! Lightning Feather Barrage!" She sprouted her eagle wings to get to the RPM Rangers before, and tried to take out both the Robo Knight and the White Ranger, but the RPM Rangers had other plans. They turned their Cloud Hatchets onto full power, and slashed Jessica down, making her land on the ground. They landed in front of her.

Jessica: "I have no time for you fuckers! YAAHHH!" She charged at them with both of her Pirate Sabers, but they combined their Sky Morphers and Cloud Hatchets into their SkyShift Blazers, and blasted her with the Falcon Copter and Tiger Jet silhouettes. That forced her into human form, too.

Jessica: "K-Kenny..." The RPM Gold Ranger then grabbed her by her hair, and the RPM Silver Ranger cut her long hair apart with her Cloud Hatchet.

Jessica: "YAAAGHH!" Both John and Ashley noticed this, but it distracted them. The Lunar Wolf Ranger with his Lunar Cue, and the Silver Space Ranger with his Super Silverizer, slashed through John, demorphing him. With Ashley, the White DinoThunder Ranger morphed into Super Dino Mode, and slashed her with the glowing spikes on her hands, and the Mercury and Titanium Rangers shot her with their weapons in Blaster Mode before she demorphed. They each got her.

Kyle: "ASHLEY!" The Solaris Knight grabbed me again.

Kyle: "LET ME GO YOU SOLAR FLARING FREAK!" The Gold Samurai Ranger then morphed into Shark Attack Mode, and slashed them all with the elongated shark blade, and finally, me. For once, we were smashed.

Basco: "Hmm. I suppose the Pirate Armada is not all it's cracked up to be after all. Oh well. Rangers! Get me all of the others!"

Kyle: "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! This is between you and me, BASCO!"

Sally: "They chose to involve themselves, so this is what they get!"

Ashley: "Honey..."

Jessica: "Dumbass..."

John: "Bro..."

Ken: "We'll be fine!"

Basco: "If you want your friends back, give me all of the Ranger Keys you have. Except those five you just won. If you could beat them, they're not worth it. These guys however, I'll keep." The Rangers walked my friends over to Basco. I finally got to my feet.

Ken: "Don't do it! Jessie and I will come up with something! I swear!"

Sally: "And I'll take these!" She took their Burner Morphers from them.

John: "Hey!"

Sally: "While we don't NEED them per se, we can't have you escape."

Basco: "Adieu, Kyle. HA!" Basco, Sally, the Clone Rangers, and my friends were all teleported away. All I was left with, was the Ranger Keys I just won.

Kyle: "I swear... I'll save you guys. No matter what..." I let loose a tear.

Kyle: "Guys..." I sniffled, and grabbed my new keys.

Kyle: "You guys... what would you do right now?"

To be continued...

Next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada... not only is there Kyle's old nemesis to deal with, there are other evils afoot now! The Clone Rangers under his control! Can Kyle work up a plan to save Ken and the others, or will he fudge it up? Find out next time!


	17. We're out for Basco's head!

Power Rangers Pirate Armada

Chapter 16: We're out for Basco's head!

Log Entry: Kyle and Ashley, Pirate Rangers Red and Pink

Kyle's POV

I had gone back to the GalleonZord with bad news.

Lexie: "You let my boyfriend get kidnapped!" I nodded.

Lexie: "H-how could you?!" She cried in a pool of tears.

Alfred: "Letting Master and Miss Brunk get kidnapped was an unbelievable-"

Kyle: "YOU THINK I LET THEM GET KIDNAPPED, OLD MAN?! NO! I didn't! They're still alive!"

Alfred: "But if Basco chooses to kill them, we can't stop him from doing so! Terra Venture needs them! Master Brunk is the next heir to the Brunk Fortune, and Miss Brunk is very important as well! She is Terra Venture's idol! Rising Star! Voice! How could you seriously-"

Kyle: "SHUT UP!" I yelled at both of them. This was not a good idea, sure, but… I didn't want to hear it.

Navi: "We have to save them, though, Kyle!"

Kyle: "I KNOW NAVI! I know…" I teared up again. Those four were my only family, and I let them get snatched up like candy.

Kyle: "What have I done? I can't do this without them."

Lexie: "Damn right you can't. You need John in order to save them, and you can't even call!"

Kyle: "Sally has their morphers! I'd reach her!"

Alfred: "Maybe calling that monkey wouldn't be a bad idea."

Kyle: "How so?"

Alfred: "To make sure they are not dead." I thought about this for a moment. If I could do that, it would confirm they're fine. But he may have already killed them, knowing Basco."

Navi: "You have to, Kyle."

Kyle: "I really want to, but if they're already dead, screw it." I put my Burner Morpher on the table again, and looked at all 5 of my new Keys.

Lexie: "Those hardly make up for the loss of a Ranger team. Especially one as courageous as them, to fight evil with your stupid self."

Kyle: "Take that back!"

Lexie: "Was it not your stupidity that made this happen?! I told you not to go alone!"

Kyle: "The reason I went alone was to take a precaution against him kidnapping them!"

Lexie: "And look how well that went!"

Kyle: "You know nothing about me, Lexie!"

Lexie: "I know you were a criminal before! Is this how you made opposing parties feel if you stole something?!"

Kyle: "I made my peace with that a long time ago!"

Lexie: "No you haven't! There is still a lot of emotions about Basco lurking in your head, Kyle! I know because I saw them when you were fighting the Clone Rangers!" She looked me in the eyes.

Lexie: "And you even expect me to help you get them back?! You can forget it!"

Kyle: "Fine! I didn't need your help anyway! Come on, Alfred. Help me set up some training sims so I can get stronger and get them back!"

Lexie; "Training! That will solve everything! Oooh! Heaven Forbid someone needs to get stronger!"

Alfred: "I am with Miss Lexie on this matter, Master Kincius-Shiba. You will need more than training. You need a plan. Which of course, you usually left up to either Masters Brunk or Barnes." Alfred was right. I rarely came up with good plans. There were exceptions, but now didn't seem like one of those times.

Navi: "Don't just give up on him, guys! Kyle can do it! I know he can! AkaRed knows he can do it! He chose Kyle to be the Red Ranger-"

Kyle: "I became Red Ranger because I called it Navi. No other reason. It worked up until now because I was so reliant on teamwork and everyone else being there, and yet, I always fought like a lone wolf hero."

Lexie: "Then stop being a lone wolf and let us help you!" I looked at her, Alfred, and Navi.

Kyle: "But..."

Lexie: "Yeah, harsh words thrown everywhere, but we have to get over it. This isn't what John would want."

Alfred: "Master Kincius-Shiba. I need you to save Master and Mistress Brunk. Please."

Kyle: "Alfred..." He actually was looking to me. ME. For help. That was touching. He hates me. I know he does.

Kyle: "Okay. I think I should be prepared for a massive conflict. Navi, I need you to set up the training sims. I want to be in peak condition. Alfred, Lexie, we're going to set up a plan. For now, we need something we can work with."

Lexie: "You got it."

Alfred: "I agree, Master Kincius-Shiba. We are here for you."

Kyle; "And Alfred?"

Alfred: "Yes?" He looked confused over this.

Kyle: "Truce until we get John and Ashley back?" He nodded.

Alfred: "Let us go, then." Alfred, Lexie, and I walked into the center of the living room, and drawing up ideas on a massive sheet of paper that could cover our coffee table.

Ashley's POV

We were all in Basco's dungeon in his ship, the Free Joker.

Ken: "So... how many of you think Kyle can do this?"

John: "To his credit, he did have a plan that helped us destroy a crucial supply of Gigalorium so the Zangyack couldn't use it. The Green Fleet never saw it coming."

Ashley: "Yeah. It worked tremendously well."

Jessica: "But that was the only good plan he's come up with."

John: "Hey. Stealing the Ranger Keys from the Terra Venture History Museum worked, didn't it?"

Ashley: "True."

Sally: "Don't bother trying to escape, humans." Sally was holding the keys to our cell while the Gormin she brought along as extra guards were watching with her.

Sally: "As far as I can see, you four are screwed, no matter what Little Banana comes up with."

Ashley: "Take that back!" I ran into the cell, but the bars zapped me.

Sally: "Oh, and the bars are electric."

Jessica: "Good idea stopping my electric draining powers with these energy cuffs, by the way!" They made that an extra precaution knowing she could drain energy from any machine or electricity source. She could have shorted out the entire ship, but the energy cuffs they made her wear neutralized her powers by forcing her to drain and expend her powers in a loop, as John described it.

Ken: "And using my water powers would only hurt all of us."

John: "Manipulating the earth won't work from inside a ship."

Ashley: "Only my powers would work, but in this closed up space, it'd be hard to blow down the door."

Sally: "See? We prepared for everything you humans could do!"

John: "Oh shut it, Monkey-breath."

Sally: "Quiet!" She slammed the bars herself, only to get electrocuted.

Sally: "Oh..." The Gormin dragged her back from the bars.

Ken: "No wonder they're called 'monkey' bars! They're monkey retardant!" We all laughed in response. Sally got up, ooking and akking at us angrily. Just then, Basco walked in.

Basco: "Hello, kids. I see you're giving Sally a hard time."

John: "Any way you could let us out for good behavior?" Basco laughed.

Basco: " 'Fraid not, earth-lubbers. You're just going to have to wait it out. I doubt Kyle would have a plan to save you. And even if he did, I could stop him, no problem. With, or without my Ranger Key Clones."

Ashley: "Without?"

Basco: "Heh, as if I would tell you kids about it."

John: "We're all over 18!"

Jessica: "But you ARE 18."

John: "Shut it."

Basco: "But none of you are over 20, correct?" He laughed again.

Ken: "What business is it of yours?"

Basco: "None, not that I care. Anyway... I gotta make a call to your little captain. Perhaps he may have another shot at saving you. Besides, we made a deal. He gives me all of your Keys, He can have you all back."

Ashley: "He will save us! And you'll never get our Ranger Keys!"

Basco: "Faithful one. I like that in a helpless girl." I growled at him.

Ashley: "He will save us. And when he does, you'll regret ever crossing our path!"

Basco: 'And I'll rue the day, blah blah blah. Same story all the time. There's a reason I've never been arrested after Kyle ratted on me."

Jessica: "If it's any consolation, he is a dumbass."

Basco: "He can't be. He got me broke, after all."

Ken: "He does get lucky sometimes. It's one of his natural talents, Basco. You'd be surprised."

Basco: "Now that would be interesting. Sally!" Sally snapped to attention.

Sally: "Yes?"

Basco: "Continue to stay here and watch them. Try not to fall asleep if you can help it, okay?" He left.

Sally: "Yes sir!" She focused her gaze onto us.

Ken: "So... want a banana?"

Sally: "I'm not that stupid!"

John: "You sure look it."

Sally: 'GRRR... Gormin!" The Gormin snapped to attention.

Sally: "Keep their morphers. They can't get to them... if they escape, that is." She snickered to herself as they walked off with our Burner Morphers.

Ken: "So... we have to get out of here before Basco decides to meet with Kyle."

Jessica: "More likely than not... he's going to screw it up."

Ashley: "I believe in him."

John: "Sorry to burst your bubble, sis, but you're the only one who consistently does."

Ashley: "H-huh?"

Jessica: "John is right, Ash. Kincius has never been really good at his job." She hung her head to the side.

Ken: "We all want to believe in him, but he's never been in a situation this bad before. He'd probably screw this up somehow..."

Ashley: "Then do it. It always works in Gurren Lagann."

Ken: "Gurren Lagann isn't real life, Ashley."

Ashley: "Maybe so... but it'll work this time! He believes in us! We should all return the favor." They all continued to look at the floor, or the wall.

Ken: "Either way, we should all try to get out. We have to."

Jessica: "I agree. The less of a hassle it is for Kincius, the less he has to use his brain."

Ashley: "I agree, only because I wish to get out of here." We huddled together.

John: "Here's what could probably work. There is a vent next to our cell. If we dislodge the screws holding it to the wall, we can crawl out, and probably find an escape pod or small vessel to use to get back to Earth."

Ashley: "That's a start."

Jessica; "But how can we distract Miss Monkey Bitch over there?"

Ken: "Makes me wish I had a banana." Not that that would have worked...

Ashley: "She does have a short fuse. Maybe we can use it to our advantage."

Ken: "Makes sense, but how?"

Jessica; "That's even if she comes back before too long. The Gormin are easy enough for us to beat, but we can't use our powers in this cell, and I can't zap anything with these energy shackles attached."

Ken: "True... We still have our weapons on us, but... Not with these Gormin around. We'll just set them off, and Sally might kick our butts. She's a pretty powerful monkey, I mean, she beat Kyle down with little effort."

Ashley: "Keep in mind that he was distracted, and not morphed."

Ken: "Also keep in mind that Basco probably didn't hire her just because he likes monkeys."

Jessica: "Valid point."

John: "Also... the Gormin are watching. We'd have to wait until they were tired or..."

Ashley: "But they're robots."

Jessica; "Robots that require a recharge. They're all crappy."

Ken: "All true statements."

Ashley: "So... how should we do this?"

Ken: "Ash, you're the only one who could potentially still use their powers right now."

John: "Without hurting anyone."

Ashley: "I could. I could absorb the floor, or I could... blow them all back!"

Jessica: "Exactly, Ash." She winked.

John: "You still have a good head on your shoulders." I nodded.

Ashley: "This will work SOOO well now!" We broke up from our huddle, and I looked at the Gormin. All of them were looking back at me. I absorbed the floor.

Ashley: "Jailbreak!" The Gormin raised their sticks to blast us, but I blew a gust of wind from my mouth. They were all blown back, and I tore the door down with my own strength. John ran for the morphers, and Ken ripped Jessica's shackles apart.

Jessica: "Thanks, Ken!" She ran out with us, and John tossed us our morphers.

John: "1... 2... and 3! That's everyone!" He took his own morpher, and rushed for the door. I punched it down.

Ashley: 'Go go go!" We ran out, going to the main hallway. More Gormin soldiers came to stop us. John pulled out his musket, and shot boulders at them. They were all knocked into the wall as Ken ran to the end of the hallway, sending out two blasts of water to blast more of the Gormin back.

Jessica; "Go go go!" We took the left path.

John: "More soldiers coming from behind!"

Jessica: "Already on it! Thunderbolt!" She sent a lightning shock forward, electrocuting the Gormin, and then pulled her musket out, to shoot a boulder like John had earlier.

John: "Well, at least we have two people that can manipulate the Earth, more or less!"

Ken: "Come on! We need to find a pod or something!"

Ashley: "Coming!" I flew into the air, going ahead of Ken, Jessica, and John. There was no way I was going to be separated from my Kyle! Basco, Sally, no one would do that for long!

Kyle's POV

I was in the training room, fighting holographic images of all of the Ranger Key Clones we hadn't gotten, on the highest difficulty setting possible. The RPM Gold and Silver Rangers were using their SkyShift Blazers to blast me. I dodged their fire, and used my Mega Power Musket to blast them back. The Titanium Ranger came up on me, but I kicked him away, then sped up a wall, and transformed my musket to the Mega Pirate Saber, and slammed it into him, destroying his hologram. The Solaris and Robo Knights both charged towards me. The Robo Knight used his Robo Blade to strike at me, and I blocked it, then punched him in the helmet. The Solaris Knight used his Laser Lamp to shoot me while I was distracted, and grazed my cheek with one of the lasers. I kicked the Robo Blade out of Robo Knight's hand, and ran for him, then slashed him with both blades, throwing the Robo Blade at Robo Knight. It impaled him, then his hologram disappeared. The Silver Space Ranger also came at me, and he shot at me with his Super Silverizer. I ducked under his shots, then hit the ground, sending a lava wave at him, and it erupted under him, launching him into the air as the Titanium Ranger and the Mercury Ranger came at me at the same time. The Solaris Knight recovered, and kicked me away from him. I slammed my blade into the ground, launching all three into the air, and the RPM Rangers fired again. I dodged them yet again, and made my saber into a musket again.

Kyle: "EMBER BULLETS!" I blasted them down, and they disintegrated. The Gold Samurai Ranger then rushed at me, and I dodged all of his slashes, then kicked him under the chin, and sent a flamethrower from my hands at him as the Solaris Knight, Titanium Ranger, and Mercury Ranger all rushed me. I was knocked to the ground, and I made my musket into a blade again, and slashed them all through their chests, vaporizing them. The Lunar Wolf Ranger then came at me. I blocked his Lunar Cue from hitting me, and I kneed him in the gut, then judo-flipped him under me, and stabbed through his helmet, ending him. My Mega mode the wore off.

Kyle: "F*! End simulation!" It ended.

Lexie: "But you killed half of them this time."

Kyle: "It wasn't enough, Lexie. I can't just fight them."

Lexie: "The let me fight with you! I studied Martial Arts!"

Kyle; "Lexie, I don't want John to hate me for getting you involved in-"

Lexie: "I knew full well what I was getting myself into when I asked John if I could be his girlfriend. Besides the inability to really put out, I knew he'd be hurt. I knew he'd be hurting from time to time. I knew I could help you in my own special way, Kyle. So please. Let me fight alongside you! Bulk and Spike do! Why can't I?!"

Kyle: "Because John... John would... I don't think he'd let me!"

Lexie: "Big frickin' whoop! I don't always listen to him anyway!"

Kyle: "Yeah, but..." Lexie grabbed my shoulders, and looked me in the eye.

Lexie: "John is my one and only true love, Kyle. I want to fight alongside him. Ashley fights with you. Jessie fights with Ken. So logic would stand to reason that I could-"

Kyle: "Your logic is sound, okay?! But... I..."

Lexie: "You what?" Her looked became a concerned one.

Kyle: "I promised him I'd never get you involved in a fight if I could help it. He still sees you as a civilian."

Lexie: "So?"

Kyle: "So... He's very worried about you all the time, Lex. I don't want to betray my trust to him by letting you in a fight. He was my first friend ever. I don't have a lot of friends, Lexie. I have more people that hate me than like me. I don't want to lose his trust."

Lexie: "Your logic is also sound. I'll give you that." She dropped her hands to her waste, and put her hands on her hips, looking angrily at me.

Lexie: "But I still don't understand. I can prove myself. I am a fighter. I've studied various kinds of Martial Arts for years of my life. I sparred with John multiple times. I've beat Ashley once. I'm pretty good, Kyle." She smiled.

Kyle: "I won't deny that. Having you as a Ranger would be good. It would be beyond good. But... my promise to him still stands!" Lexie looked harder at me.

Lexie: "These are desperate times, Kyle. They call for desperate measures." She was right. I had to take this into consideration. But... I never go back on my word to a friend. Or anyone for that matter, but especially friends!

Kyle: "Lexie..."

Lexie: "Kyle. Listen. If it will get you to let me fight with you... just this once... I'll be your friend."

Kyle: "Really?" Lexie and I had a strained relationship at best, but... she's willing to put our tension aside for this?

Lexie: "Yes." She nodded, and continued to say, "If you lose John, you'll gain me. If you don't lose him, I'll continue to be your friend anyway. You can't lose." She smiled harder, and giggled.

Kyle: "Well then. I know what you can do, then." I smiled.

Kyle: "I'm going to need you to be a temporary Ranger for today."

Lexie: "Do you have a spare morpher?" I shook my head.

Kyle: "No."

Lexie: "Then what am I-"

Kyle: "You can use my morpher. I'll have to change my plan, but overall, I think it's a good change."

Lexie: "Did you have a plan?"

Kyle: "Alfred is helping me with that at the moment. But the general consensus is that I'll have to trick Basco by using the Keys as bait. However... I'll have all of them but one with me."

Lexie: "Which one?"

Kyle: "I'll let you pick from one of our five new ones." Her eyes glistened.

Lexie: "Okay, then! Haha! I'll pick the best one for the job! Don't you worry, Kyle!" She hugged me. I blushed a bit.

Kyle: "L-Lexie?"

Lexie: "Don't worry. You deserve it." She then smooched my forehead. I blushed even more.

Kyle: "Lexie!"

Lexie: "For luck. And it will never happen again. It will also be our little secret." She smiled slyly.

Kyle: "No problem. Make your pick. I'll go back to Alfred to see what he thinks we should do."

Lexie: "I sure will." She looked back to me as I ran up the stairs.

Kyle (thinking): 'Sheesh, what was that all about?"

Ashley's POV

We were still on the run at the moment...

Basco: "There they are! Get them!"

Gormin: "GOR!" They continued to fire at us as Ken kept up his force field, and was repairing holes being made in it.

Basco: "Damn!"

John: "You're going to have to try harder than that!"

Ashley: "Much harder!" I breathed a tornado at them, scattering their forces for the umpteenth time. We made a hard left, and Basco and his army followed us down that corridor.

Jessica: "We're almost to the hangar!"

John: "Yeah... if my sense of direction is correct, anyway!"

Ken: "Isn't it surprising we haven't seen Sally at all yet?!"

Ashley: "Kind of!" Yeah... where was that monkey slut?

John: "Huh..."

Jessica: "Who cares! Let's keep breezing through!" She sent a shock through the floor, disrupting the Gormin soldiers yet again.

Ashley: "We're still going strong, guys!"

Ken: "The hangar!" I burst forward, and punched it down. But as soon as I looked forward, I saw Sally, with the Ranger Key Clones, an army of SuGormin, and some extra Gormin.

Sally: "You really thought we'd leave the hangar unprotected?!" The Rangers with shooting weapons all shot at us, knocking us back, and making us drop our morphers. The Gormin that were with Basco showed up behind us, picking them up, and shackling us up again.

Basco: "You guys are that stupid, aren't ya?"

Jessica: "John's idea!"

John: 'Hey!"

Ashley: "We all came up with it!"

Basco: "Perhaps Kyle should have been here with you all. It may have gone better."

Ken: "I kind of don't see how."

Basco: "Good job, Rangers." The RPM Silver Ranger then walked slowly towards Basco.

Basco: "Hey, baby." The RPM Silver Ranger made a kissing motion.

Basco: "You know you're my favorite."

John: "Eww..."

Ashley: "You made her in love with you?"

Basco: "Essentially, yeah. But they show no emotion as it is. Haul them back to the cell! Except for Pinky. I have a special area for her." They re-shackled Jessica, and dragged me off away from my three teammates. The DinoThunder White Ranger knocked me unconscious with a whack to my forehead. I had later reopened my eyes to see I was bound to the wall, and de-armored.

Basco: "Don't even try to escape, babe." I shook at my shackles.

Basco: "You're not getting out until you tell me exactly where Kyle is located right now."

Ashley: "I will never tell you!"

Basco: "Well, you see, you kind of have to, babe."

Ashley: 'My NAME is Ashley!"

Basco: "I know that. It's hard not to recognize you. You're a famous actress. Or were, depending on what you think of that matter."

Ashley: "So call me that!"

Basco: "I don't think you're in a position to be making demands, girlfriend!"

Ashley: "Then make me shut up!" He slapped me across the face.

Ashley: "AGH!"

Basco: "Now tell me where he is!"

Ashley: "Never!" I was slapped again, but on the opposite cheek.

Basco: "I can do this all day, girlfriend."

Ashley: "AGGGHH!"

Basco: "TELL ME!"

Ashley: "I love him too much to- OWW!" I was slapped yet again.

Basco: "Can you take it, bitch?!"

Ashley: "Yes. Anything for my love..." I smirked to him.

Basco: "Take this, then!" I was slapped twice this time. The second time was a backhanded slap.

Ashley: "Oooof..."

Basco: "Never felt that, eh? That's okay. I never expected you to."

Ashley: "Kyle will never let you-"

Basco: "WRRROOONNNGGG!" I was then hit 4 times in a row.

Basco: "I'm getting bored with this. No food until you tell me." He left the room as I spat out some saliva.

Ashley: "Kyle... you can do this..."

Kyle's POV

Kyle: "Okay, Alfred. So Lexie will be right here, and I'll be there, in the canyon."

Alfred: "You expect her to be a sniper?"

Kyle: "She won't directly be in the conflict, but... I don't know how else I can do this, unfortunately."

Alfred: "But Master Brunk will be-"

Kyle: "Pissed off, I know. But right now, I have no choice. Lexie has to help me." Alfred nodded.

Alfred: "Quite."

Kyle: "Alfred. If I don't make it back with them, tell my parents... 'Screw it'. Tell Ashley and John's parents I love them, and that I'm sorry I couldn't save their kids. Also... tell Ken and Jessie's parents I tried my hardest. Please."

Alfred: "I owe you that much, I suppose. I shall."

Lexie: "I'll be the Quantum Ranger." She showed me the Ranger Key. I tossed her my morpher.

Kyle: "Do it, then."

Lexie: "Quantum Power!" She gained a flashing light over her, and then a red and black outfit went over her. There was an upside-down spiky arrow on her chest, and a helmet appeared on her face with the same symbol.

Lexie: "Wow... this power! It's amazing!"

Kyle: "Use it well. You'll be on a sniper's point, as described here on Alfred's map of the area I intend to see Basco at."

Lexie: "Wait... I'm a sniper?!"

Kyle: "You're free to join the fight if you wish after you take your shot, but I need you to hold that position. At least for today. Please!" I held her hands, and looked pleadingly into her helmet's visor.

Lexie: "If you insist. Fine." She nodded.

Kyle: "T-thank you!" I hugged her, tight.

Kyle: "Sis."

Lexie: "S-sis?!" I nodded.

Kyle: "You're my honorary sister, Lex. I'm an only child... so..." She nodded.

Lexie: "That title will not go to waste, Kyle."

Kyle: "Thanks." The agreement was held from then on. Lexie and I would be... sibling-figures. After that, however, my Burner Morpher rang.

Lexie: "Here." I took it from her briefly, and accessed the speaker.

Basco: "Is this thing on? I'm still used to my old phone."

Kyle: "It's on, Basco. I can hear you just fine."

Basco: "Hey Kyle! How are ya?"

Kyle: "Well... Just fine... considering you kidnapped my crew!"

Basco: "Kyle... Kyle. Calm down. I just wanted to talk." I was shaking my arm furiously while gripping my morpher tightly. Lexie grabbed my other hand gently, and my other arm stopped shaking furiously on her touch.

Basco: "So. Our deal before... All of your Ranger Keys, for your crewmates. You should be able to pay that, right?"

Kyle: "Except the... five I got earlier."

Basco: "Precisely. So you all can still be Rangers, just... only a few of them." He pretended to sound friendly. I could tell. Basco was always a sweet talker.

Kyle: "I'll meet you at that canyon we met at before. Have them with you. Just you. No Sally, no Gormin, no Ranger Key Clones. Just you, and my crewmates."

Basco: "And you'll be alone, I understand?"

Kyle: "Yep. Pretty much. I'll have all of the other Keys with me as well."

Basco: "You are a pirate of honor, aren't you?"

Kyle (Jack): "Not really, mate. I'll just do anything for my crew. Anything."

Basco: "Heh heh heh heh... Okay. I get it now. See ya in half an hour." He hung up. I looked to Lexie. She removed her helmet.

Lexie: "So... You're not going alone, then?"

Kyle: "Pretty much. You're on point. There. Navi'll drop you off there herself." Navi flew in.

Alfred: "Where have you been, Navi?"

Navi: "Polishing my beak. What'd I miss?"

Kyle: "How can you... Never mind. We need you to get Lexie set up at these coordinates."

Navi: "No problem. I'll calibrate her teleporter codes right away." She flew to my morpher, which Lexie was using for the time being, to go there. I looked to the treasure chest.

Kyle: "Well, hopefully my plan works."

Lexie: "I know it will. We all worked on it together."

Later...

I was in the canyon, waiting for Basco. Lexie was already on point. I secretly had a headset in my ear on a private frequency to my morpher. It was all set up by Navi, with Alfred's hands manipulating the tools, since Navi had the knowledge, but no hands, and Alfred had the hands, essentially.

Lexie: "He's not here yet, Kyle. I'm gettng antsy!"

Kyle: "Hold tight Lex. Showing up late is one of Basco's quirks. he never strays from it, but he's always five minutes late. No more, no less." It was almost time for him to show...

Kyle: "5... 4... 3... 2...1..." And right on time, Basco, Sally, and everyone else appeared.

Kyle: "Zero." I surveyed them. Ken, Jessica, and John were fine... but...

Kyle: "ASHLEY!"

Lexie: "What about her?"

Basco: "Sorry about your girlfriend. I tried to get her to tell me where your ship was stationed. She wouldn't tell, and I had to... smack her around a bit..." Ashley had scratches on her cheeks. Her clothes were partially torn and ratted up, and she had trouble standing up. One of her eyes was actually blackened.

John: "It isn't pretty, I know."

Ashley: "B-baby..."

Kyle: "That, and Sally is here?!"

Basco: "Yeah... I tried to tell her. She wouldn't listen."

Sally: "I always like seeing your face when you're wounded. Don't worry. I'll just stand here and do nothing." I really doubted that.

Basco: "The chest, if you would." I held it back.

Kyle: "Them first! Come on!"

Basco: "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Don't you get it? I'm the one holding all of the cards right now!"

Ken: "Hand over the keys! You said you need us, right?"

Jessica: "Dumbass! Just do it! Hand him the keys!"

Kyle: "But guys..."

Ashley: "Hand them over, Kyle." I immediately stopped talking.

Lexie: "Do I take the shot?"

Kyle (whispering): "No. Not yet. Just... let me..."

Basco: "You're stalling!"

Kyle: "No I'm not! I just..."

Lexie: "Do I take the f*ing shot or what?!"

Kyle (whispering): "No! I got this!"

John: "Dude... who are you talking to?"

Kyle: "Myself. Split personality disorder acting up again! Whoo, you know what I mean, right guys?!" I moved my hands.

Jessica; "What split personality disorder?"

Kyle: "You know exactly what, Jessie! C'mon..." I rolled my eyes around in random directions.

Ken: "Oh. OH. Right. Yeah, Basco. That happens."

Ashley: "It sure does." She managed a smile.

John: "Um... yeah. The one thing I can't cure."

Jessica; "I don't... Oh! YES! That's why he's so dumb!" The four of them are playing along! YES!

Basco: "Well, wish I knew that before I hired you. Heh. Fine. Have the crewmates first." And he fell for it. Sap.

Sally: "But-"

Basco: "He might go berserk or something, Sal. Hand them over." Sally begrudgingly let them go. They walked towards me, and were unshackled in the process. John saw the headset.

John (whispering): "A headset?"

Kyle (whispering): 'Yeah. You'll see in a second."

Basco: "The chest!"

Kyle: "Okay! Here I go." I walked over to Basco.

Kyle (whispering): "On my signal, take the shot."

Lexie: "Got it."

Basco: "I'll also give the morphers back, since I don't need them."

Kyle: "Understood. Now. Here's your chest." I opened it for him.

Basco: "I have hit the mother lode!"

Sally: "Oooooh." She handed me the morphers, though. I walked away, and handed them to everyone else.

Kyle: "In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... FIRE!" Lexie fired a laser at them, forcing Basco to heave the chest up.

Basco: "THE HELL?! I said come alone!"

Kyle (Jack): 'Like I said, mate. You expected me to be a pirate of honor?" Lexie kept firing as the keys in the chest were falling everywhere. John grabbed the Green Samurai Ranger Key in the fall.

John: "Go Go Samurai!" He morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger instantaneously, and charged up his Spin Sword.

John: "Forest Vortex!" He blew both Basco and Sally away, before they could recover the chest. Ashley flew into the air, and recovered the chest, while the rest of us gathered all of the keys back together.

John: "And that was your plan, Kyle?"

Kyle: (Jack): "It wasn't entirely my own doing. Your little girl helped me out just now with that laser shot." Lexie fired some more shots at Basco and Sally, and she ran down the slope towards John.

Lexie: "JOOOHHNNN! MY BABY!" She tackled him in a large embrace, and they rolled around the ground comically, while she ended up on top.

John: "Lexie?!"

Lexie; "Yes, John. You're okay!" She ripped off her helmet.

John: "AND he let you morph?!"

Lexie: "It was the only way."

Kyle (Jack): "As you see, Basco, you fell for the ol' bait and switch tactic. Can't believe it mate. You lost your touch."

Basco: "I see I have. Nice work, Kyle. Heh. My move, then." He pulled out his trumpet, and summoned all 11 Ranger Key Clones he had.

Basco: "You guys know what to do. KILL THEM!" They fired at us, and we dodged right away. John and Lexie both demorphed.

John: "NAVI! GET LEXIE BACK ON THE SHIP! NOW!"

Navi: "On it!" Lexie threw me my morpher, but got hit by one of the Ranger's laser blasts in the side.

Lexie: "GAAHH!" She was gone just then.

John: "LEXIE! YOU BASTARD!"

Kyle (Jack): "Glad to see you're as fired up as I am for once, Johnny old boy!"

John: "Yeah. They're going to pay!" Navi also teleported the Ranger Key chest out of the area, with the Quantum Ranger Key Lexie dropped.

Kyle: "Ready?"

Ken: "You know it."

Jessica: "As long as you are, Kenny." She winked at him.

John: "I was BORN ready."

Ashley: "As long as you're here, Kyle." I yet again looked at her damaged form.

Kyle: "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent that."

Ashley: "It doesn't matter. We'll make him pay right now."

Kyle (Jack): "Couldn't have said it better myself, love."

All of us: "Pirate Power! Transform!" Our morphers sent out three X's, and one V each. The first X made our black jumpsuits, the second X gave us our color, the V gave us our helmet, and the last X put our team symbol on our helmet.

Kyle: "Ready for pillaging! RED PIRATE RANGER!"

Ken: "Ready for treasure! BLUE PIRATE RANGER!"

Jessica: "Ready for new waters! YELLOW PIRATE RANGER!"

John: "Ready for drinking! GREEN PIRATE RANGER!"

Ashley: "Ready for plundering! PINK PIRATE RANGER!"

All of us: "POWER RANGERS! PIRATE ARMADA! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"

Kyle: "Wow. The first time we've ever said that collectively."

John: "It fit the moment, what can I say?"

Ashley: "Anything for you, baby."

Ken: "And there you go again."

Jessica: "Aw, let them have it."

Basco: "I think you all are a bunch of misfit Power Rangers! GET THEM!" All 11 of the clones charged for us.

Kyle: "Same teams as before. Don't let up. Not one bit."

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "AYE AYE!" We also charged for them. I was fighting the Solaris Knight and the Gold Samurai Ranger again.

Kyle: "You two, eh?!" I pulled out my Pirate Saber and Power Musket.

Kyle: "I can do that again! BRING IT!" The Gold Samurai Ranger went for me at lightspeed, but I used intangibility to phase through his every slash. Even the Solaris Knight's Laser Lamp shots phased through me. I shot at the Gold Samurai Ranger, making him fall forward, and I kicked the Solaris Knight in the face.

Ken: "You two, huh?! JUST FINE BY ME!" The Robo Knight and the White Ranger both came after him again. The White Ranger immediately tried to use Saba to power slash through him. Ken deflected it with his Pirate Saber just in time, and kicked him in the gut. Robo Knight fired from his blaster, only to have the blast deflected by Ken's force field. Ken summoned a water pillar from underneath him to launch him in the air.

Ken: "Oops. Sorry." He then ducked under Saba again, and delivered a mule kick to the White Ranger's gut.

Ken: "I meant to do that, though."

Jessica: "Time to take you twins out for good!" She was fighting both the RPM Gold and Silver Rangers again. They both pulled out their Sky Hatchets, only to miss her, and Jessica retaliated with a slash attack to their backs. She used her musket to shoot them with electric bullets, then boulders. They both fell for it.

Jessica: "And to even the odds a bit..." She divided into two clones of herself.

Jessica 2: "I'll take Silver."

Jessica 1: "I really didn't care either way. Let's do it!" Both Jessica clones fought the RPM Rangers now. The RPM Gold Ranger was having trouble with Jessica 1's attacks. She used a thunderbolt to take him off guard, and kick him. The RPM Silver Ranger was also having trouble with her Jessica. Jessica 2 drop kicked her, then knocked her Sky Hatchet out of her hand, and delivered an uppercut to her face.

Jessica 2: "Oh yeah!"

John: "OOOOOWAAAAHHH!" He stepped on the ground, sending a trail of rock pillars at the Lunar Wolf and Silver Space Rangers. They both dodged to the side, only to see both trails go after them. They were shoved aside by both trails.

John: "SEISMIC KICK! EARTH!" He slammed the ground with a kick, and launched the Silver Space Ranger into the air. He then shot bullets from his musket at him, and deflected a slash from the Lunar Wolf Ranger's Lunar Cue.

John: "Look. I'll level with you guys... let me kick your butts, and I promise to curb my rage more gently!" The Silver Space Ranger used his Super Silverizer to blast at John again.

John: "I guess not. BOULDER BLAST!" He shot a large boulder at the Silver Space Ranger, knocking him out of the sky.

John: "WOLF KICK!" He then used a purple energy charged kick to blast the Lunar Wolf Ranger away.

John: "SEISMIC KICK! LUNAR ROUNDHOUSE! EARTH!" He kicked up a boulder from the ground, then kicked it once to charge it with purple fire, and kicked it again to launch many rocks blazing with purple fire. They all struck both Rangers he was facing.

Ashley: "Yet another three-on-one matchup." The DinoThunder White Ranger, Mercury Ranger, and Titanium Ranger were all surrounding her. They each fired at her, but she dodged their shots, making them shoot themselves.

Ashley: "Don't go too easy on me now! Just because I'm a little bruised up doesn't mean I can't fight!" She summoned a tornado, launching them all in the air.

Ashley: "TEMPEST BULLET!" She shot three wind bullets at them, and they each hit the ground, hurting. Ashley then flew into the air, and used a sweeping kick on the Titanium Ranger, and the DinoThunder White Ranger tried to use his Laser Arrows on her. They all missed, as she flew at him, and used a flying axe kick on his head, then a roundhouse kick to knock him down. The Mercury Ranger used his Drive Detector to shoot at her, but they all missed, and she elbow-dropped on him, then delivered a side chop to his neck.

Ashley: "Much too easy!"

Sally: "When did they get this good?!"

Basco: "I have no idea. But I find myself liking the improvement. Maybe it was their unified speech that got them this strong."

Sally: "Now you're just winging it."

Basco: "Am I, Sally? Am I really?" Sally gave him a weird stare.

Ken: "Ashley! Catch!" He threw his musket over to her.

Ashley: "Thanks! Here!" She threw her sword over. They caught each other's weapons, and Ken started to deflect Robo Knight's laser shots everywhere. Robo Knight decided to use his Robo Blade instead, and the White Ranger joined him so they could both attempt to double team Ken. Ken expertly deflected their slashes, and hit them both with one X-Scissor attack.

Ken: "Tornado Strike! ICE!" He spun in an icy tornado, rounding up both Robo Knight and the White Ranger, then, he started to perform hand signs.

Ken: "Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" He summoned a water dragon, and it ate the both of them, then slammed them into the canyon wall with a mighty watery explosion.

Ken: "Go ahead. Say I'm too good."

Ashley: "We will not lose!" She fired from both of her guns, pinning down the three Rangers she was facing. The Titanium Laser and Drive Detector shots were being fired, but she dodged around them. The DinoThunder White Ranger attempted to slash at her at super speed with his Drago Sword, but she anticipated it, punching him in the face, then absorbed the armor from his Drago Sword.

Ashley: "Nice metal. Too bad it's mine now!" She clubbed him with both pistols, then kicked him into the sky. She shot at the other two Rangers again, blowing them out of their hiding places, and then she flew at them, kicking them back into the ground.

Jessica 1: "Good idea. John! Here!" She threw her musket as John kicked his sword at her.

John: "Way ahead of ya!" They caught each other's weapons as well. The two Jessica's remerged, and she summoned chains to swing her sabers around, whipping both the RPM Gold and Silver Rangers.

Jessica: "We will show you everything we can do! The culmination of all of our abilities! Our TEAMWORK! LIGHTNING WHIPLASH!" She charged both blades up with lightning, and the chains as well, shocking both RPM Rangers with each whip. The RPM Silver Ranger rocketed through one of the attacks to hit her, but she sprouted her eagle wings, and took to the skies, charging up her feathers.

Jessica: "Lightning Feather Barrage!" She let her feathers rain on both of them. The RPM Gold Ranger fired from his SkyShift Blazer, but even that missed her.

Jessica: "Sorry. Better try next time!" She then changed the feathers from lightning to rocks.

Jessica; "New one, I know. Rocky Feather Barrage!" Now she was raining rocks on them.

John: "Not a bad tactic. Too bad I can't fly like that!" He settled for shooting rounds of boulders at the Lunar Wolf and Silver Space Rangers. They both were slashing through the rocks, but he upped his game, and stepped down on the ground, launching the Lunar Wolf Ranger back. He fired from his Lunar Cue, which John dodge-rolled from, luckily, he sensed the Silver Space Ranger coming, so he kicked upwards once he got out of the roll.

John: "At least try to be stealthy, pal! I sensed you coming a mile away!"

Kyle: "Whoa!" I had just used my Pirate Saber to deflect a barrage of slashes from the Barracuda Blade. I punched him out of it, then kicked him away. The Solaris Knight came at me, trying to kick me, as I dodged, then kicked him in the side of the head, forcing him to drop his Laser Lamp. I then head-butted him, and summoned a fireball from my hands, launching it at him. The Gold Samurai Ranger got back up, and transformed to Shark Attack Mode. He tried to whip me with the Shark Blade, but I dodged his attack. The Solaris Knight also went Ancient Mystic Mode, blinding me again, allowing him to score a free punch. I rolled back from the impact, firing fireballs from the musket, but he deflected them away.

Kyle: "Shit..." I tried to pull out my morpher, but the Shark Blade got back on me. I deflected it, then shot at the Gold Samurai Ranger. He retracted the blade to deflect my bullets. I slashed at the Solaris Knight. He deflected my blade, and blasted me with a solar ray. I flew into a cliffside.

Kyle: "Oww... Damn that Ancient Mystic Mode... wait! I can go Mega!" I typed '0033' into my Burner Moprher, and it became a Samuraizer.

Kyle: "Now!" I drew the kanji for fire in front of me, and spun it around as the Solaris Knight was flying for me.

Kyle: "MEGA MODE POWER!" I erupted out of the cliffside in my Mega Mode, and intercepted the punch.

Kyle (Jack): "Nice attempt, mate, but try try again!" I pushed him away, then slashed him with my Mega Pirate Saber this time, knocking him into the ground. The Gold Samurai Ranger's Shark Blade also came back, but I kicked it back towards him. He had to dodge his own strike. I turned my saber to the Mega Power Musket, and blasted him with ember bullets. He dodged them, but took the full force of a drop kick from me as I landed.

Kyle: "HA! EAT THAT, YOU SPEEDY MOFO!" I spun around, then side-kicked him, and he flew into the wall behind him. I cracked my knuckles.

Kyle: "Oh, don't worry. I'm not through with you all yet."

Ken: "Perfect idea!" He pulled out his morpher from behind his force field, blocking both the White Ranger and Robo Knight from hitting him. He typed in the same things I did, then created the kanji for water, spun it in front of him, and slammed it on himself.

Ken: "Mega Mode Power!" He then lowered his force field, and launched both of his opponents away with water blasts from his hands.

Ken: "And you guys... now get to see what I can do. Heh." He charged, and swung his Mega Pirate Saber down once he got to them. The both of them could not deflect the full brunt of his attack.

Ken: "DRAGON SPLASH!" The attack created yet another water dragon, which tail whipped them away, and into another water pillar, which spread around to encompass them, and trap them in an arena with Ken.

Ken: "I had a lot of practice with that move. Now that I'm Mega... This won't be so easy for you two." They both drew their swords, charging for him.

Ken: "How little you both know!" He changed his blade to musket mode, and fired a maelstrom of bubbles at them. Both Robo Knight and the White Ranger were overwhelmed immediately. Ken slid under them, then made his musket into a sword again.

Ken: "Mega Pirate Saber! MEGA DRAGON SPLASH!" The attack slammed into them from behind while they were falling back down. When they landed, Robo Knight tried his Vulcan Cannon blast, but Ken deflected it with one fell swoop of his blade.

Ken: "Gotta try harder than that." The White Ranger attempted a sneak attack, but even then, Ken turned and deflected it at super speed.

Ken: "Wow... Are you guys trying?!

Jessica: "And now, you two need an overkill." She landed on the ground as both RPM Rangers were getting up from her assault.

Jessica: "Okay." She made her Samuraizer, and created the Earth Kanji Symbol.

Jessica; "Mega Mode Power!" She then slashed at the RPM Gold Ranger. He tried his Sky Hatchet, but the force was too much. He got blown away by the rocks, and her strength put together. When the RPM Silver Ranger tried her SkyShift Blazer, launching a Tiger Jet silhouette, it only got smacked aside by her Mega Pirate Saber.

Jessica: "You idiot. I'm MEGA NOW! You can't possibly win!" She kicked her, then used an elbow drop on the back of her helmet, cracking it. The RPM Gold Ranger flew at her, and tried to slash her with his dagger, but she caught it with her bare hand, and judo flipped him into a nearby canyon wall. She then grabbed the RPM Silver Ranger's helmet, and slammed it into the ground, cracking it more.

Jessica: "And I'm still just toying with you. Ha!" She made the Mega Power Musket, and fired bullets at the RPM Gold Ranger as he was recovering. She sped to him, and kicked him into a recovering RPM Silver Ranger.

Jessica; "Oh ye of little power." She summoned some rocks from the ground, and threw them at the RPM Rangers. They flew into the air to dodge, but she shot them down with little effort, then sped up to them, and drop kicked them both at the same time.

Jessica: "Even in the air, there is no escape!" She recreated her Mega Pirate Saber, and charged it with Symbol Power.

Jessica; "Mega Pirate Saber! MEGA SEISMIC SLASH!" She hit them both at the same time, shaking the ground. It was enough for John to notice.

John: "Well, that's three Mega's. Now it's my move." He used his Samuraizer as well, making the forest symbol.

John: "Mega Mode Power!" He made the Mega Power Musket immediately, firing off a barrage of seeds. The two Rangers he was fighting deflected them all to the sides.

John: "You would think that would work... but... no." He raised his hands up, and plants began to sprout from them. They opened their mouths.

John: "Venus Flytraps. They're kind of my thing, you see." He pointed his hand at the Rangers, and they charged for them. The Silver Space Ranger sliced at one of the plants with his Super Silverizer, but was not able to cut it. The Lunar Wolf Ranger fired lasers from his Lunar Cue, only for John to shoot actual bullets at the lasers, knocking them away.

John: "Okay! HYAH!" He made his gun into a sword, and slashed at them. The flytraps let the Rangers go, but stood by in case their master, John, would need them again.

John: "You guys are nothing now! None of you can win!" He summoned vines from the ground, ensnaring his opponents, and he started wailing on them with punches. when the vines released them, he kicked them both away with a tornado kick.

John: "HAAAAAA..." He charged at them, also charging Symbol Power into his blade. The Silver Space Ranger fired lasers, as they were blocked by the flytraps on the way.

John: "FLYTRAP BITE!" The flytraps bit into the opposing Rangers, and John jumped up, falling towards them.

John: "Mega Pirate Saber... MEGA FOREST VORTEX!" He slammed his sword on them, releasing a tornado of leaves upon impact.

Ashley: "Why am I always last for these things?!" She dodged a shot from the Titanium Ranger, and she punched him, then kicked the Mercury Ranger away from her. The DinoThunder White Ranger sped at her, and she dodged his attack, only to get kicked by him. She elbowed his face in, then flipped him into the ground.

Ashley: "TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!" She clapped her hands, blasting all three of them away.

Ashley: "Okay... Gotta... do this now before..." She created her Samuraizer, and drew the air symbol.

Ashley: "MEGA MODE POWER!" She morphed, and felt revitalized. Her bruises and scratches were still on her, but she could ignore them much better.

Ashley: "Okay. Now... You all are going down." She had pulled her Mega Power Musket out, and started to blast at them with compressed air bullets this time. She ran at super speed to prevent them from hitting her. The DinoThunder White Ranger attempted to use his super speed and the Drago Sword to catch up with her again, but she intercepted the slash with her left hand, then kicked him in the gut, and spun through the air, and performed a double-fisted smash to his back, knocking him down. The Titanium Ranger shot at her, while she shot back, knocking the lasers away.

Ashley: "COMPRESSED BLAST ATTACK!" She fired more compressed blasts at the Titanium and Mercury Rangers. The Mercury Ranger got out of the way of one shot, and tried to use his Drive Detector in Lance Mode to hit her, but she also dodged it, and kicked him in the back, then blasted him with a wind blast to his back. She made her musket transform to the Mega Pirate Saber, and charged it up.

Ashley: "Mega Pirate Saber! Mega Air Wave!" She swung the blade, hitting all three of them. The DinoThunder White Ranger went Super Dino Mode, and charged up the spikes on his hands to energy blades. Ashley deflected them, even as the Titanium and Mercury Rangers fired on her. She dodged over the shots, running along the energy spikes, and blasted them away with another compression blast. They flew into the rock wall.

Ashley: "Take that! HA!" She grabbed her arm, though. It was still ringing with some pain. Her beating was still rather recent, and she had to concentrate on not feeling it to beat her three opponents.

Ashley: "I need a little help... but they are just three rangers. I must hold them back. No. I must win! For everyone's sake!" She ran at them, and began to clash blades with each of her opponents. The Titanium Ranger's axe effortlessly was deflected, as well as the Mercury Ranger's Drive Detector. The DinoThunder White Ranger had other plans, as he fired blasts from his Drago Sword at her. She ducked under them, then sped for him, and did an uppercut kick, then flipped herself up and around in a 360 degree fashion to do another uppercut kick. He was slammed onto his back, as she fired another Air Wave into her opponents. Soon, everyone on both sides regrouped.

Basco: "Wow. So that's all of them in Mega Mode, eh? Nice looks for 'em."

Sally: "But they're much more powerful than even you predicted, boss! What should we do?"

Basco: "Kyle won for today. He proved me he can be a good deceiver, like me."

Sally: "You can't be serious! That's just stupid!"

Basco: "Maybe so. But losing those keys is inevitably inconsequential. I have power, too, you know." Sally nodded.

Sally: "I get it, but I still think we should save our resources and-"

Basco: "They're just minions to me, remember? They can be replaced." Sally gave Basco another sour look, but relented.

Sally: "Fine. If you insist."

Kyle: "Looks like they can't do jack to us, guys!"

Ashley: "H-honey. I need to share that healing kiss..." I walked to her.

Kyle: "Okay."

Ashley: "I'll concentrate it on myself, but... it still needs your touch..." I nodded, and kissed her lips. She reciprocated.

Ken: "Remember, it's just to heal her..."

John: "Right..." She recovered within fifteen seconds.

Ashley: "Thank you, Kyle."

Kyle: "No problem. It's all I need." I looked to all eleven of our opponents.

Kyle: "Clones! We haven't been using our fullest potential just yet. Shall we show them, guys?!"

Ken, Jessica, John, and Ashley: "YES!" We grabbed our elemental disks, and slammed them on our Mega Pirate Sabers, transforming them into separate weapons.

Ashley: "Pirate Fan!" Ashley's saber transformed into a fan the size of Temari's fan. She then swung it around herself.

John: "Pirate Sansetsukon!" His saber became a long spear, that seperated into three segments bound by a small chain.

Jessica: "Pirate Windmill Shuriken!" Her shuriken was as big as she was, and she spun it around to show it's sharpness and speed.

Ken: "Pirate Bow!" He obtained a longbow with a cannon on the front, where an arrow would normally go.

Kyle: "And last, but most certainly not least! Pirate... ZANBATOU!" I obtained the blade again. It was massive, covering 2 1/2 times my height. The handle was my height, and the blade was twice my size.

Basco: "So they all get a signature weapon."

Sally: "Yeah."

Ashley: "And now,,,, THE FINISHING BLOWS!" She swung her fan forward, blowing the clones back with the wind. She then hopped on it to fly around, launching all eleven of them upwards as the gales kicked up.

Ashley: "HURRICANE GALE!" She shot blades of air from her fan while flying the Rangers attempted to block, but could not do so. She then hopped off of it, and swung it around again, blowing the DinoThunder White Ranger, Titanium Ranger, and Mercury Ranger away.

Ashley: "John! NOW!"

John: "On it!" He rejoined the segments of his spear, and slashed at each one of them in lightspeed. An explosion occurred, making the Lunar Wolf Ranger and Silver Space Ranger fall to the ground.

John: "FRENZY PLANT!" He slammed the spear into the ground, summoning large green, thorny vines. They surrounded the clone Rangers, and then ensnared them, charging green electricity into them, shorting them out.

Jessica: "ROCK WRECKER!" She threw her shuriken, and it pulled up some rocks with it, pummeling both the RPM Gold and Silver Rangers easily. They fell down, getting pelted by the rocks, then slashed by the shuriken itself. Jessica caught it when it flew back to her.

Ken: 'HYDRO CANNON!" Ken's bow launched a torrent of water immediately, sweeping in the White Ranger and Robo Knight. The flow of water drove them up and into the ground, creating a crater, as if it was rapidly eroded. Ken then jumped up over them, and fired down a rain of water arrows into them as they fell.

Kyle: "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI! YEAAAAHHH!" I swung the Pirate Zanbatou around, creating a wave of fire that overtook the Solaris Knight and the Gold Samurai Ranger. During the attack, I charged at them, and slashed them both at once in one slash, reverting them to their default forms. The DinoThunder White Ranger also lost his Super Dino Spikes.

Sally: "Should we be worried, Basco?"

Basco: "I'm still amazed at their prowess with their Grand Powers. Perhaps we shall watch them a little bit longer."

Sally: "And give them more time to grow stronger?!"

Basco: "Kind of, yeah. Heh." He shook his head. After that, We hit them each with one last blow from all of our weapons, grouping them all back together.

Kyle: "I'd say it's time for the big one!"

Ashley: "THAT big one?"

John: "Looks like it!"

Ken: "Been waiting for that."

Jessica: "Legendary Sixth Rangers. Ha! Wasn't even a challenge!"

Kyle: "NOW! Pirate Zanbatou... Bazooka Blaster Mode!" I repositioned the Zanbatou over my shoulder, and the blade split in half to reveal a bazooka barrel. The Fire Disk I had was already installed. Everyone else transformed their weapons back into sword mode, and inserted their disks as well.

Narration: "MEGA FINAL WAVE!" Everyone then positioned themselves as braces for me to fire the weapon properly.

Kyle: "We're almost fully charged!" We gave it a few more seconds.

Ken: "LET 'EM HAVE IT, BRO!"

Jessica: "5... 4..."

John: "3... 2..."

Ashley: "1... 0!"

Kyle: "BLAST BURN!" I fired a giant Fire Kanji Symbol at them. It slammed into all 11 of them, and they turned back into Ranger Keys. We each sprinted for the keys. I grabbed the Solaris Knight and Gold Samurai Ranger Keys, Ken got the White Ranger and Robo Knight Keys, Jessica got both the RPM Gold and Silver Keys, John got the Lunar Wolf and Silver Space Ranger Keys, and Ashley got the DinoThunder White, Titanium, and Mercury Ranger Keys. We then reverted back to normal Pirate Armada mode.

Kyle: "And that is how it's done, Basco. I know you've seen everything we're capable of by now."

Basco: "And I am impressed. I must admit." He laughed.

John: "What's so funny?!"

Basco: "I've just never been that excited over a battle in years! Keep those keys! You earned them! Ha!" Okay... wow. Never knew him to be charitable.

Kyle (Jack): 'That was far too easy. What's the rub?"

Basco: "No rub. Just keep them, You made me happy today!"

Sally: "But we... worked our asses off for those!"

Basco: "Hey... they worked their asses off more. And Pinky was fighting the hardest. She got three keys for her victory. 3 for the price of 2, I say! Ha!"

Kyle: "So... you're going to leave?"

Sally: "I..." Basco grabbed Sally's gut.

Basco: "Let 'em have it. We have an old friend for you, Kyle."

Kyle: "What kind of-" My eyes widened.

Kyle: "No way." Basco turned the dial on Sally's gut, and a giant blue tentacled monster appeared before us.

Basco: "Remember Liquidor? He remembers you!"

Liquidor: "KYLE KINCIUS!"

Kyle: "Aw shit..." He shot down some water at us as Basco and Sally were teleported away.

Kyle: "BASCO! YOU CHEAP BASTARD!" Ashley grabbed my hand.

Ashley: "We'll get him next time! Summon the GalleonZord!" I nodded, gritting my teeth under my helmet. I typed '5501' into my morpher, and the GalleonZord floated in. We got in on the anchors, then went to our Zords' cockpits. We launched all of them out.

All Rangers: "ZORDS! COMBINE!" After a quick transformation sequence...

All Rangers: "Armada Fleet Megazord! Ready!" We got it to pull out the Armada Sabers.

Kyle (Jack): "Bet it feels good to get back in action, eh?"

Jessica: "Sure does."

John: "I missed this while we were in that cell!"

Ashley: "I missed you!"

Ken: "We know. Anyway... time to take this monster to task! YEAH!" He shot lasers from the right fist cannon at Liquidor.

Liquidor: "You think this will stop me?!" He shifted into a water form, and then surrounded us.

Ken: "He's turned into water!"

Jessica: "How are we supposed to fight that?"

Kyle: "Hold tight, everyone!" I shot from the shoulder cannons into the water. It didn't phase him, and he merely reformed, ensnaring us in water tentacles.

Ashley: "LET US GO!"

Liquidor: "And betray the boss? Forget it!"

John: "We never fought an amorphous opponent before! What can we do?!"

Kyle: "Keep fighting until we find a way! Come on, guys!" I focused the shoulder cannon fire at his face. He split apart his face, then reformed it.

Jessica; "So much for that!"

Liquidor: "HA! You are never going to win like that!"

Ashley: "He's right! We need to use a Grand Power!"

Kyle "But which one?" Out of our options, I figured the only thing we could do is use the Fire Armada Smasher from the Armada Samurai Megazord, but what if he douses it? It's unlikely it may work, but if we heat it up hot enough... It might! We just need to get an opening to summon the Lion Zord.

John: "We can use the Lion Zord!"

Kyle: "I literally just came up with that!" Jessica looked at him. His tentacles were water, but his body was not.

Jessica: "His body's solid! HIYAH!" She made the left leg go up and knee him in the crotch.

Liquidor; "AAAGH!" He let go of us, turning his tentacles into regular solid hands.

John: "Smash him while he's distracted!" He used the left arm to punch Liquidor in the face, and then we elbowed him in the chest, followed by a sweep kick to the knees, and an elbow drop to his gut.

Liquidor: "AAAAGH!" Once he got up, Ashley used the right leg to Sparta Kick him away from us, then she used an axe kick with it. With one last headbutt from me, he was sent back far enough.

John: "Now!" We inserted our Wild Force Keys into the Megazord.

All of us: "LION ZORD! DESCEND!" The doors on the Megazord opened up, and the Wild Zord summoning tune was played. The Lion Zord ran down from the Animarium, and ran for Liquidor.

Lion Zord: "I am here, Rangers!" He roared, and blasted Liquidor with a mouth beam.

Liquidor: "A giant cat? How... but they hate water!" He shot a water stream at the Lion Zord, but we intercepted it before it hit him.

Kyle: "We're going to need to use the Samurai Mode!"

Ashley: "But our Mega Mode isn't recharged!"

Kyle: "He hasn't used his yet."

Lion Zord: "You're right, but that amount of power could be hard for your normal forms to sustain."

John: "Good thing I've got this then!" He pulled out a black box from his belt, and placed his morpher into it. It recharged our Mega Modes.

Kyle: "J-John! How did you?"

John: "Lauren gave me it in case we needed an instant Mega Mode recharge. She said it would only work a few times, though."

Kyle; "Perfect! Now! Use the Samurai Keys!" We then inserted the Samurai Keys into the key slots, and once we turned them, our cockpit was transforming itself into the empty meadow.

All Rangers, and Lion Zord: "MEGA MODE POWER!" The Lion Zord split apart, and we transformed to our Mega Modes in the cockpit. The Lion Zord's legs went into the arms, his lower legs replaced the TrailerZord and MarineZord, and his head went into the chest cavity. The regular helmet was replaced by the tail of the Lion Zord to be the new samurai helmet.

All of us: "ARMADA SAMURAI MEGAZORD! WE ARE UNITED!" We spun the Armada Naginata over our heads, and pointed one of the ends at Liquidor, while in the cockpit, we put our Mega Pirate Sabers into the pedestals replacing our steering wheels.

Kyle: "Remember. We need to wear him down a bit. Otherwise, this won't work."

John: "Precisely."

Ashley: "I hear you, hon."

Ken: "Don't wear it out, Ash."

Jessica: "Enough talk! More smash! HIYAH!" We charged forward, spinning the naginata around behind us.

Liquidor: "You think adorning a Samurai Wardrobe will help you?! Ha!" He launched more water at us, as we dodged it, then slashed at him with the blade. He made it splash through him, but we kicked his lower half, then shot from both fist cannons at him. He felt the brunt of the blasts, then kicked at us, as we blocked, then kicked him away. He sent more water at us, as we spun the naginata around in front of us to redirect the water away, then we stopped, and used the Lion head to breathe fire at him.

Liquidor: "Fire hot!" I knew it! His weakness was heat!

Kyle: "Okay then. Enough playtime! Now for the big one! PIRATE ZANBATOU! ACTIVATE FIRE ARMADA SMASHER MODE!" We summoned the Fire Armada Smasher for the Megazord, while I raised up the Zanbatou. Everyone else drew their Mega Pirate Sabers.

All of us: "PIRATE SAMURAI STRIKE!" We brought the sword down, slamming Liquidor, severing him in two halves, and they exploded.

Kyle: "Just who the-" Jessica covered my mouth.

Jessica; "Don't. We already said it once this chapter."

Kyle: "Gotcha."

John: "Let's check up on Lexie now! Please!" We heeded John's idea, reverting to normal, and having gotten the GalleonZord back to port. We saw her lying in sick bay, Navi and Alfred with her.

Alfred: "So good to see you again, Master and Miss Brunk." They both hugged Alfred.

Ashley: "I missed you."

Alfred: "Not as much as you missed Master Kincius-Shiba?"

Ken: "Do you have to keep saying that?"

Alfred: "It is his proper title now."

Jessica; "Hey."

Alfred: "Master Barnes, Miss Waters."

John: "Lexie." He walked to her. She was grabbing her side, demorphed from the Quantum Ranger suit, but she was still holding the key.

Navi: "She's okay. Just hurt."

Lexie; "It burned... but it is a little less burny now."

John: "I'm sorry I-"

Lexie: "Before you say I shouldn't have come... It was the only way. Otherwise, Kyle may have screwed it up."

Kyle: "Yeah. Possibly." I nodded in agreement. Ashley was snuggling up to my arm again.

John: "I'm happy you did. I was thinking of you the whole time." Lexie's eyes sparkled.

Lexie: "Really?"

John: "Yes. I missed you."

Lexie: "I wanted to help. I did. It saved you all."

Jessica: "Not bad out there."

Ashley: "Yeah."

Ken: "You could be Sixth Ranger material."

Kyle: "Sure could."

John: "Just don't do anything that reckless again."

Lexie: "I won't make any promises... I should lie down here for a little while longer, though."

Navi: "Did you get those other Keys?"

Kyle: "Sure did, Nav." We showed Navi all 11 of the new keys we picked up.

Alfred: "Good show. All of you."

To be continued.

Next time, on Power Rangers Pirate Armada... is the movie special! After meeting the Megaforce Rangers, Kyle, Troy, and all of the Rangers from both series will team up, as well as some other cameos. The villain, The Black Cross King from the Ancient Ranger days. Also... a new Zord will come into the picture. What will it be?

A/N: This may take a while. Especially with Christmas and I'll be going to college next month... Who knows.

0


End file.
